Dans la gueule du loup
by nounette86
Summary: Alors que les fêtes de Noël se préparent, par un froid glacial à New-York, Castle et Beckett sont confrontés à une enquête inédite, qui va les amener, avec la solidarité de toute leur équipe et amis, à affronter un tueur machiavélique, et à voir leurs pires démons refaire surface.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Vendredi 18 décembre, Aéroport JFK, New-York, 21 heures._

Il faisait nuit, mais avec la neige qui tombait à gros flocons depuis plusieurs heures déjà, le ciel s'était paré d'une étrange luminosité, qui, mêlée aux lumières électriques qui illuminaient de leurs feux le terminal de l'aéroport, créait une atmosphère particulière. Au sol, la neige s'accumulait maintenant sur quelques bons centimètres, et résistait même de mieux en mieux au ballet des machines qui s'évertuaient, à grand renfort de sable, de l'empêcher de tenir sur la route, immortalisant l'éternel combat de l'homme contre la nature. Emmitouflé dans sa doudoune, son bonnet enfoncé sur sa tête, il patientait, appuyé négligemment contre un pilier de béton du parking couvert. D'ici, il avait vue sur tous ceux qui entraient et sortaient du terminal. Au-delà de la longue file de taxis qui attendaient d'embarquer leurs passagers, ses yeux scrutaient la foule grouillante qui passait les portes vitrées par vagues successives. Des couples qui se bécotaient amoureusement, des familles, avec des valises plus nombreuses qu'elles, quelques hommes d'affaires pressés, munis simplement de leur mallette de travail, des gens tous aussi ordinaires les uns que les autres, les bras parfois chargés de paquets et de sacs de shopping. Mais ses yeux passaient sur eux et leurs sourires joyeux pour chercher celui qui l'avait amené à sortir par ce froid glacial. L'avion devait avoir atterri maintenant. Il tira sur sa cigarette, et joua à expirer doucement la fumée, la regardant s'évaporer, tourbillonnant parmi les flocons de neige, sans quitter des yeux la sortie du terminal. Après ces longs mois, il jubilait de pouvoir mettre en œuvre son plan. Tout était calé au millimètre. L'engrenage de sa machination infernale avait été lancé. Ce matin, dans la grisaille de l'aube, telle une ombre il avait remonté _Jamaica Avenue_, pour trouver la boîte à lettres dont il avait besoin. Il voulait celle-ci, pas une autre. Il avait farfouillé dans son sac à dos, en avait sorti l'enveloppe, l'avait fait tourner entre ses doigts gantés, comme pour en apprécier la perfection. Puis il avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'adresse, avant de glisser la lettre dans la boîte, avec un sourire satisfait. Il s'était ensuite évaporé dans les rues du Queens.

Enfin, il le vit passer les portes coulissantes. Il avait l'air dans son monde, ne se préoccupant pas du brouhaha général autour de lui. Il devait déjà penser à sa chère petite femme qu'il allait retrouver. Que le temps avait dû lui sembler long sans elle. Il rit intérieurement, puis jeta sa cigarette dans la neige, et l'écrasa du pied. Sans détacher son regard de sa cible, il ouvrit la portière, et monta en voiture. Il démarra, et avança doucement, autant à cause de la neige qui crissait sous ses pneus, que pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il se rapprocha, puis stationna un peu en retrait, observant toujours le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il le vit s'approcher d'un taxi, le chauffeur accourant à ses devants pour se saisir de sa valise et la déposer dans le coffre. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, et il s'installa sur la banquette arrière. Dès que le taxi démarra, patinant légèrement dans la neige fraîche, il se rangea prudemment derrière lui.

Il le suivit, à bonne distance, savourant, comme à chaque fois, l'ivresse de la filature tandis que le taxi fonçait à travers les rues de New-York, pour ramener son passager à Manhattan. Depuis des mois, il l'épiait et le surveillait. Il étudiait, il prospectait, et surtout il jubilait. Ce soir, il aurait pu se passer d'aller l'attendre à JFK, mais il n'avait pu se priver de ce petit plaisir. Il devait se réjouir de son bonheur pour mieux pouvoir le détruire ensuite. C'était ça qui était amusant et euphorisant. Il attendait depuis si longtemps. Mais l'extase finale n'aurait d'intérêt que si patiemment, minutieusement, il avait fait monter l'angoisse de ses cibles.

Le taxi se gara enfin sur _Broome Street_. Il le dépassa à vive allure, pour aller s'arrêter un peu plus loin, à quelques dizaines de mètres. Il se contenta de regarder dans le rétroviseur, pour le voir descendre, attraper sa valise, déposer avec un sourire plusieurs billets dans la main du chauffeur, et le saluer, lui lançant gaiment quelques mots que, de loin, il décrypta comme étant « Joyeux Fêtes ». Il l'observa remonter son manteau jusque sous son menton, serrer son écharpe, et courber légèrement la tête comme pour éviter la neige qui tombait de plus en plus vivement. Il s'avança prudemment sur le sol glissant pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son domicile, et il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment.

Satisfait, il se colla à la vitre, et leva les yeux pour apercevoir, depuis la voiture, les fenêtres éclairées quelques mètres plus haut. Jubilant en imaginant la scène qui allait se jouer là-haut d'ici peu, il démarra en trombe, et disparut dans la nuit.

_New-York, Loft, 22 heures._

Dans la cuisine, Kate surveillait la cuisson du dîner, tournant de temps à autre la cuillère dans la casserole, tout en rêvassant. Ce soir, elle était impatiente de retrouver Rick qui allait rentrer d'un instant à l'autre. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils n'avaient pas été séparés si longtemps. Il venait de passer une semaine à Seattle pour travailler avec des dessinateurs sur le prochain volume de son roman graphique. En son absence, elle avait été bien occupée au poste, comme d'habitude, mais il lui avait manqué. Elle avait bouclé l'affaire en cours, et avec un peu de chance, si demain personne ne venait à mourir assassiné, alors le week-end s'annoncerait paisible. Elle se réjouissait à l'avance de pouvoir savourer de tendres moments avec lui et profiter d'un peu de repos bien mérité. Elle arrivait au terme du cinquième mois de grossesse, et se sentait plutôt en forme. Il y a quelques semaines, elle avait eu une période difficile, où elle avait eu l'impression d'être continuellement épuisée. Mais ces derniers temps, elle se sentait vraiment bien, totalement épanouie.

Martha, assise à l'îlot central, feuilletait un magazine de décoration d'intérieur. Elle s'était mise en quête, depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, d'un appartement, afin de prendre son envol, comme elle aimait à le dire. En un mot, elle avait décidé de laisser un peu d'espace à son fils et sa belle-fille. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'appartement de ses rêves, malgré des recherches qu'elle estimait intensives, mais songeait déjà à la décoration et à l'ameublement de son futur domicile.

- Oh ! Ce canapé ! C'est une pure merveille ! lança tout à coup Martha, arrachant Kate à ses pensées.

- Montrez-moi ça, fit-elle en se penchant au-dessus du plan de travail pour jeter un œil au magazine. En effet, il est superbe !

- Il a l'air d'être moelleux à souhait, continua Martha, scrutant en détail la photo. C'est important … très important ça …

Les airs que prenait sa belle-mère, contemplative devant son potentiel futur canapé, la firent sourire.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas dîner avec nous ?

- Non, chérie, c'est gentil, mais j'attends Richard, et je file.

A cet instant, la porte du loft s'ouvrit, et Rick fit son apparition, emmitouflé jusqu'aux oreilles, des flocons de neige accrochés dans les cheveux, et sur son manteau. Il posa sa valise, tout sourire, tandis que sa mère s'était aussitôt levée pour venir le saluer.

- Richard ! On dirait l'abominable homme des neiges ! lança Martha.

- Pourquoi abominable ? Pourquoi pas le « charmant » homme des neiges ?! répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Que Diable as-tu fabriqué pour être dans cet état ? fit-elle, alors qu'il époussetait la neige qui recouvrait ses épaules et ses manches.

- Rien, Mère. Il neige c'est tout !

Kate observait la scène de loin, toujours attendrie par les discussions savoureuses de Rick et sa mère. Ces deux-là étaient une comédie à eux tout seuls. Elle prit le temps d'éteindre le feu, et de recouvrir la casserole d'un couvercle. Il enleva son manteau et son écharpe, alors qu'elle le rejoignait à son tour. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et ils se sourirent.

- Bonsoir, toi, fit-il doucement, passant sa main dans son dos pour l'attirer contre lui.

Souriante, elle l'embrassa avec tendresse, savourant avec plaisir le contact de ses lèvres, tant ses baisers lui avaient manqué.

- Tu es tout froid, chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche.

- Oui, comme ça tu vas me réchauffer, sourit-il l'embrassant encore, glissant sa main sur sa joue pour profiter pleinement de ce baiser.

Il l'étreignit un peu plus fort, et elle se blottit contre lui, tandis qu'il déposait un nouveau baiser sur son front. Elle se nourrit de cette sensation si agréable, des bras aimants de Rick qui l'enlaçaient, de la caresse de sa main dans ses cheveux. Tout à leurs retrouvailles, ils ne virent pas Martha, dans leur dos, qui avait passé son manteau, et s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi les enfants ! Bonne soirée ! lança-t-elle joyeusement en ouvrant la porte.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà disparu, la porte se refermant derrière elle.

- Mais où va-t-elle par un temps pareil ? s'étonna Rick. C'est le blizzard dehors !

- Le blizzard … tu n'exagères pas un peu ? fit Kate, en le regardant avec un petit sourire.

- A peine, sourit-il, relâchant doucement son étreinte. Tu sais où elle va ?

- Non, je l'ignore. Sûrement à l'une de ses folles soirées dépravées ! lança-t-elle en riant.

- Très drôle !

Elle rit, tout en s'échappant doucement de ses bras pour rejoindre la cuisine.

- Oh ! Mais le sapin a été livré ! fit-il, enthousiaste, portant enfin son attention sur l'immense sapin qui se dressait au milieu du salon.

- Oui … à ce sujet d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu n'avais pas compris dans « petit sapin » et « taille raisonnable » ? demanda-t-elle, depuis la cuisine, tout en mettant le couvert sur l'îlot central.

- J'ai commandé le plus petit ! lança-t-il avec un grand sourire, contemplant le sapin, avec des yeux enchantés.

- C'est pour ça qu'il touche le plafond, constata Kate.

- Il effleure à peine le plafond …

- Oui, eh bien, depuis hier j'ai l'impression d'évoluer en pleine taïga ! Je me pique à chaque fois que je passe à côté.

- Oh, ma pauvre chérie, le lieutenant Beckett attaquée par un sapin de Noël …, rigola-t-il, en la rejoignant en cuisine.

- Pour l'instant, c'est un sapin de rien du tout, constata-t-elle, taquine.

- Tu verras comme tu vas l'adorer quand il sera décoré, sourit-il.

Il vint se blottir dans son dos, glissant ses mains sur son ventre.

- Vous avez bouclé l'affaire ? demanda-t-il en déposant des petits baisers dans son cou, remontant doucement du creux de son épaule à sa joue.

- Oui, on a obtenu des aveux en fin d'après-midi, fit-elle en joignant ses mains aux siennes.

- Vous avez réussi à trouver le meurtrier sans moi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Ça t'épate n'est-ce pas ?! lança-t-elle en riant.

- Oui, un peu !

- Dois-je te rappeler que j'arrêtais des tas de meurtriers bien avant que tu ne débarques dans ma vie ?

- Mais tu en attrapes bien plus depuis que je suis là, affirma-t-il, avec son petit air satisfait.

- Tu crois ? le taquina-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

- J'en suis sûr. Je booste les statistiques !

Elle rit, tout en glissant entre ses mains pour se retourner vers lui, et l'enlacer par la taille.

- Et toi alors ? Derrick Storm est prêt pour de nouvelles aventures ?

- Oui. Encore un rendez-vous demain matin avec Gina, et après je serai tranquille pour quelques temps, répondit-il en écartant doucement une mèche de ses cheveux qui courait le long de sa joue.

Elle le regarda avec tendresse. Ses yeux bleus pétillants de bonheur posés sur elle, son sourire radieux. Une semaine sans lui, c'était long. Beaucoup trop long. Elle vint chercher de nouveau la douceur de sa bouche, et y déposer un baiser. Il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras en soupirant de plaisir, et ils restèrent quelques secondes, ainsi, front contre front, juste contents de se retrouver.

- Si on dînait ? Tu dois avoir faim …

- Très, sourit-il en la regardant avec gourmandise.

- Castle … je parlais de dîner … pas de …

- Oui, moi aussi !

- Bien-sûr …, sourit-elle, en quittant ses bras.

Il rit en allant s'installer de l'autre côté de l'ilot central, tandis qu'elle remplissait leurs assiettes.

- Tu veux changer la déco ? s'étonna-t-il en jetant un œil au magazine resté ouvert sur le plan de travail.

- Non, c'est ta mère qui s'intéressait à ses futurs meubles.

- Ses meubles ? fit-il, surpris.

- Oui, regarde, elle a eu un coup de cœur pour ce canapé, répondit-elle, en lui montrant le magazine.

- Elle sait que pour avoir des meubles, il faudrait déjà qu'elle ait un appartement ? ironisa-t-il avec un sourire. Chose que je désespère de voir arriver un jour.

- Elle va finir par trouver quelque chose qui lui plaît, répondit Kate, soutenant, comme souvent, sa belle-mère.

- Elle ne cherche pas vraiment, constata-t-il.

- Mais si elle cherche … à sa façon. Tu ne vas pas la mettre dehors quand même !

- Non, pas en plein hiver, sourit-il sarcastique.

Kate arrêta de manger pour le regarder sévèrement.

- Je plaisante ! lança-t-il en riant. Evidemment que je ne vais pas la mettre dehors. Je vais juste donner un peu de peps à ses recherches !

- Elle ne va pas apprécier que tu t'en mêles. Dois-je te rappeler ce qui arrive à chaque fois que tu fais des choses dans son dos ? le sermonna gentiment Kate.

- Elle ne le saura pas.

- Elle finit toujours par le savoir ….

- Son problème, j'y ai réfléchi, reprit-il, ignorant sa dernière remarque, c'est qu'elle a envie de partir, mais qu'elle n'ose pas sauter le pas. C'est pour ça que depuis cinq mois, elle n'a toujours rien trouvé, d'ailleurs.

- Tu crois qu'elle a vraiment envie de partir ?

- Oui, elle le dit elle-même. Elle nous adore, mais je crois qu'elle a besoin de s'assumer seule de nouveau. Avec son école, elle a retrouvé une certaine autonomie financière, et elle a besoin aussi de couper le cordon peut-être, de ne plus dépendre de moi.

- Elle a aussi besoin d'espace pour sa vie sentimentale, ajouta Kate.

- Sa vie sentimentale ? s'étonna Rick.

- Tu crois que ta mère se contente d'enfiler des perles avec ses prétendants ? sourit Kate, taquine.

- Ses prétendants ? Il y en a plusieurs ? fit-il, estomaqué.

- Non, je dis ça comme ça … Je n'en sais rien. Mais elle peut avoir envie d'avoir une vie sentimentale … un peu plus épanouie, et ce n'est pas au loft avec son fiston chéri qui l'espionne sans arrêt, qu'elle peut roucouler tranquillement.

- Je ne l'espionne pas … je … supervise …

- Tu supervises … hum …

- Parfaitement, sourit-il.

_Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Kate, assise dans le lit, était en train d'échanger des messages avec Lanie, quand Rick, qui venait d'aller prendre sa douche, la rejoignit. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, se réjouissant de la vision délicieuse de son mari, torse nu, les cheveux encore humides.

- Un mort ? fit-il en se glissant sous la couette près d'elle.

- Non …, Lanie …, sourit-elle en posant le téléphone sur la table de chevet.

Sans rien dire, elle l'enjamba et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il afficha aussitôt une mine réjouie, prenant sa taille entre ses mains. Ses yeux brillaient déjà de l'envie qu'elle avait de lui. Elle posa les mains à plat sur son torse, et se pencha pour venir l'embrasser. Il sentit son désir s'emballer. Elle joua à déposer des baisers furtifs sur ses lèvres, tout en caressant son torse du bout des doigts. Il glissa les mains sous sa nuisette, pour caresser la peau douce et tendue de son ventre.

- Hum … ce ventre …, soupira-t-il de plaisir. Il est plus … rond, non ?

- Je ne crois pas que tu puisses sentir une différence en une semaine, mon cœur, répondit-elle en riant.

- Il va falloir que je vérifie ça de plus près …, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Il lova sa tête dans son cou, jouant avec sensualité de ses lèvres sur sa peau, l'embrassant, la goûtant du bout de la langue. Sentir la douceur de la main de Rick sur sa peau nue, sa bouche gourmande dans son cou intensifia son désir. Tout en caressant sa taille, et son ventre, il fit remonter sa nuisette, jusqu'à l'en débarrasser. Il la contempla quelques secondes, ainsi assise sur lui, nue. La rondeur de ses seins, celle de son ventre, et tout ce qu'elle symbolisait pour lui, pour eux.

- Alors ? Verdict ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Hum … Je ne saurais me prononcer d'un seul coup d'œil, fit-il en continuant de caresser son ventre, mais ma bouche ne me trompera pas …

Il la fit basculer doucement sur le lit, retira la couette, et se pencha pour embrasser son ventre, faisant courir ses lèvres de sa taille à la naissance de ses seins.

- Ce ventre a bien pris quelques millimètres …, sourit-il entre deux baisers.

Il sentait sa peau frémir sous sa bouche, son corps se tendre légèrement. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, pressant son visage contre elle. Il ne put résister à l'envie de la goûter, du bout de la langue, pour retrouver cette sensation exquise.

- Tu vérifies avec tous tes sens dis-moi, chuchota-t-elle, ravie.

- Oui … Je suis comme ça moi ! susurra-t-il, en remontant plus haut, pour venir jouer de sa langue sur ses seins.

Elle émit un murmure de plaisir et se crispa quand ses lèvres vinrent étreindre furtivement ses tétons déjà durcis de désir.

- Il n'y a pas que le ventre qui a pris quelques millimètres en mon absence …, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire.

- Quel gourmand ! lança-t-elle en riant.

Ce rire déclencha une vague de désir qui le fit frémir, le surprenant lui-même. Elle lui avait manqué. Une semaine ce n'était rien. Mais c'était déjà trop. Ses sourires envoûtants, la chaleur de ses baisers, la douceur de ses caresses, le parfum de sa peau. Ses yeux, qui plus que tous les mots du monde, l'enveloppaient de tout son amour. Oui, elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle, toute entière. Et ce soir, le goût de sa peau sous sa bouche, la douceur de son ventre sous sa main suffisaient à éveiller son désir.

- Oui, je plaide coupable, mon lieutenant, sourit-il.

Il fit remonter sa bouche jusque son cou, puis sa joue. Leurs regards se croisèrent, souriants, heureux de retrouver ces sensations enivrantes, et de lire dans les yeux l'un de l'autre tout le désir qu'ils ressentaient. Elle emprisonna son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa. D'abord, avec douceur, puis fiévreusement, leurs lèvres se happant, leurs langues se caressant avec délice. Il sentit avec plaisir les mains de Kate glisser dans sa nuque, agripper ses cheveux. Enivré, il répondait à son baiser brûlant avec la même ferveur qu'elle, tout en couvrant son corps de caresses, effleurant chaque parcelle de sa peau, se délectant dans ses soupirs et gémissements de plaisir. Leurs bouches s'effleurèrent quelques secondes, jouèrent à se chercher, mêlant sourires et baisers, comme pour canaliser ce désir qui les consumait, prolonger ces prémices enivrants. Mais corps contre corps, retrouvant avec délice ce contact peau-à-peau dont ils avaient été privés pendant quelques temps, ils sentirent leur étreinte s'emballer. Ils avaient terriblement besoin de se faire l'amour, de s'aimer physiquement, et se laissèrent emportés par le désir qui grondait en eux.

_New-York, Samedi 19 décembre, 5h du matin._

Le froid la réveilla doucement, d'abord comme une sensation désagréable, qu'elle tenta de contrer en se blottissant sous la couverture, puis telle une morsure qui dévorait sa peau. Elle ouvrit les yeux, constatant que la pièce était encore plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

On était en hiver, depuis un moment maintenant, mais depuis quand exactement, elle l'ignorait. Au début, elle avait tenté de garder des repères en griffonnant sur un bout de papier un trait pour chaque jour. A cette époque-là, elle avait encore espoir de sortir d'ici et de retrouver sa liberté. Peu à peu, la résignation à son sort lui avait fait abandonner ce rituel. Elle ignorait donc la date exacte, mais cela avait finalement peu d'importance. Elle savait simplement que l'hiver était bel et bien là. Elle ne voyait le jour que par la petite grille d'aération qui donnait sur l'extérieur, et elle avait pu constater ces derniers temps qu'il s'était mis à faire plus gris plus longtemps, et que le froid s'était intensifié. Ce matin, à peine les yeux ouverts, elle sentit que la neige était tombée à son parfum qui s'infiltrait par la grille d'aération. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la neige avait une odeur. Et pourtant. Dès son réveil, elle sentit que l'air s'était chargé d'un parfum particulier. Instantanément, ce parfum, comme une réminiscence raviva un déluge de souvenirs. Petite, avec Joy et Mary, jouant à danser comme des ballerines sous la neige tourbillonnant. Avec son père et sa mère, les raquettes aux pieds, s'enfonçant dans la neige épaisse des montagnes de Colorado Springs en février dernier. Ce jour-là, elle avait pesté contre eux qui la contraignaient à cette randonnée familiale dont elle n'avait aucune envie. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour se retrouver dans cette montagne auprès d'eux. Au début, la moindre pensée, le moindre souvenir, déclenchait en elle, un chagrin incontrôlable. Elle pouvait pleurer des heures durant en pensant à ses parents, à ses amis, au lycée, à la vie tout simplement. Désormais, après tout ce temps, elle ne pleurait plus, seul son cœur se serrait, comme si quelqu'un le compressait entre ses mains. Elle avait encore des larmes à verser pourtant. Elle pleurait en dormant, elle le savait car à son réveil, ses yeux étaient souvent gelés de petites larmes, qui avaient laissé leur empreinte salée sur ces joues.

La neige. Elle avait envie de sentir la neige. Elle se décida à quitter son matelas, et se traîna à quatre pattes sur les deux mètres qui la séparaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Allongée, elle colla sa joue sur le béton gelé, pour pouvoir jeter un œil à travers la petite grille, au ras du sol, sa seule fenêtre vers le monde extérieur. Un rectangle de quelques dizaines de centimètres carrés. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Blanche, immaculée, poudreuse, la neige recouvrait déjà le sol sur une bonne épaisseur. De gros flocons tombaient dru, et venaient s'écraser mollement et silencieusement dans la neige fraîche. Elle glissa un doigt à travers l'un des trous, et joua à tracer des petits cœurs dans la neige. Et puis, gelée, elle rampa de nouveau jusqu'au matelas, s'assit contre le mur, et s'enroula dans la couverture. Les genoux repliés et serrés contre sa poitrine, elle cherchait un peu de chaleur. Son corps s'était peu à peu habitué au froid, comme si son organisme s'adaptait, mu par une sorte d'instinct de survie certainement. Pourtant, quand les premiers jours de l'hiver étaient arrivés, elle avait cru mourir. Elle grelottait, elle ne sentait plus ni ses doigts ni ses pieds. Et puis il lui avait apporté des vêtements plus chauds, et une couverture. Il avait même mis de la paille, isolation de fortune, sous son matelas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. Pas encore sûrement. Il avait besoin d'elle. Parce qu'il le voulait bien, le froid était devenu pour elle plus supportable.

Elle entendit le bruit caractéristique derrière la porte : des clés, des chaînes qui tintaient. Et la porte métallique s'ouvrit en grinçant. L'homme apparut, comme à son habitude, réglé comme une horloge. Il arrivait toujours juste après son réveil, comme s'il savait. Emmitouflé dans une grosse doudoune, un bonnet vissé sur la tête, il portait, dans ses mains gantées, un gobelet de café, et un beignet. Tous les matins, le rituel était immuable. Il éclairait la pièce du faisceau de sa lampe-torche, et la fixait quelques secondes de ses yeux inexpressifs. En général elle ne le regardait même pas. C'était comme s'il vérifiait juste qu'elle était bien vivante. Et puis il posait sa pitance à même le sol, au bord du matelas. La plupart du temps, il ne disait rien, et repartait aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Elle ne le revoyait alors qu'au cours de l'après-midi, pour un nouveau rituel identique. Deux repas par jour, c'était ainsi. Au début, elle avait souvent eu faim, mais maintenant, son corps s'était habitué. Elle avait vu ses bras et ses jambes s'affiner, d'abord avec une certaine satisfaction, elle qui s'était toujours trouvée trop grosse. A seize ans, elle ne pensait qu'à ressembler aux jeunes femmes filiformes des magazines. Et puis, la maigreur de son corps l'avait inquiétée à mesure qu'elle se sentait faiblir. Elle n'avait pourtant pas besoin de bouger ici : il n'y avait rien. La pièce de quelques mètres carrés ne contenait que ce matelas, et en face, un seau. Il lui avait donné quelques livres qui s'empilaient sur le sol. Elle les connaissait désormais par cœur, tant elle les avait lus et relus. Du papier et un crayon de bois, aussi, comme s'il avait conscience que pour vivre et garder une once d'espoir l'être humain avait besoin de rester occupé, actif. Alors, elle avait noirci des pages de papier, de tout, de rien. Elle détestait écrire. Au lycée, la moindre rédaction était un supplice, tant elle n'avait aucune imagination. Mais ici, les idées étaient venues toutes seules. Elle avait écrit, beaucoup, mais comme pour les petits traits comptant les jours, elle avait abandonné à mesure que son espoir s'amenuisait.

Parfois, il revenait en dehors des repas. Ces fois-là, il ne faisait que passer. Cela lui prenait cinq minutes seulement, mais pour elle, c'était les cinq pires minutes de sa journée. Il lui liait les poignets, et l'attachait, parfois aux arceaux fixés au sol, parfois debout contre le mur, le visage contre les pierres. Il la violait. Les premières fois, elle se débattait, hurlait, lui donnait des coups de pied. Alors il enroulait autour de son cou une ficelle, qu'il serrait jusqu'à ce qu'au bord de l'asphyxie ses yeux exorbités finissent par le supplier de la laisser vivre. Il relâchait la cordelette, sans rien dire, et reprenait les choses où il les avait laissées. Les premières fois, à peine il avait quitté la pièce, le dégoût la faisait vomir. Elle pleurait de longues heures. Et puis elle s'était habituée, comme pour le reste. Elle avait cessé de se débattre.

Au tout début, à chaque fois que l'homme apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle le harcelait de questions pour savoir pourquoi elle était là, ce qu'il voulait, quand elle serait libre de nouveau. Jamais il ne répondait. Il agissait avec calme, tel un automate, exécutant simplement la tâche pour laquelle il était venu. Jamais il ne s'était soucié de ses états d'âme. Parfois, au début surtout, elle pleurait, tristement ou rageusement, mais le visage de l'homme restait impassible, insensible. Quand il disparaissait, la laissant seule dans cette pièce qui était sa prison, pendant longtemps elle avait crié, hurlé, tous les jours, appelant au secours. Elle avait supplié, s'était lamenté, avait imploré sa clémence. Elle avait tout tenté. Mais elle avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Peut-être même qu'il ne vivait pas ici, et qu'il venait simplement lui apporter ses deux repas par jour, et la violer quand l'envie lui en prenait. La plupart du temps, il régnait ici un silence assourdissant. Mais parfois, elle entendait les autres crier. Des hommes, deux apparemment, qui, comme elle, avaient beaucoup hurlé les premiers jours. Elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient déjà là quand elle était arrivée, ou s'ils avaient été amenés après elle. Les cris étaient lointains, et résonnaient jusqu'à elle, mais même quand elle appelait en essayant d'obtenir une réponse de ces hommes, jamais ils ne répondaient. Il y a quelques semaines, tous les cris avaient cessé, comme si les hommes n'étaient plus là. Peut-être les avait-il tués. Ou libérés. A part eux, jamais elle n'avait entendu la moindre conversation ici. Et à part lui, jamais elle n'avait vu le moindre être humain.

Elle savait qu'elle devait être prisonnière depuis des mois maintenant, car elle était arrivée ici au début du mois de juin. Sur sa feuille de papier, elle avait compté soixante-sept traits de crayon. Soixante-sept jours. C'était sa seule certitude. L'hiver était maintenant arrivé, et rien n'avait changé. Tous les jours le même rituel. Tous les jours la même désolation. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne réfléchissait plus ou presque. Elle dormait des heures durant, ne tenant plus compte du jour ou de la nuit. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle ne rêvait plus non plus. Du moins, elle n'en avait plus conscience. C'était comme si son cerveau mourrait à petit feu, avant son corps. Penser était pourtant la seule liberté qu'il lui restait. Mais elle n'avait plus ni la force, ni l'envie. Seuls des souvenirs parcouraient de temps en temps son esprit, qui s'y raccrochait comme pour survivre à tout prix. Les dernières fois qu'il était venu, elle s'était prise à le supplier de la tuer. Elle voulait mourir. Il fallait qu'il la tue, ce n'était plus possible de vivre ainsi. S'il ne la libérait pas, alors qu'il la tue.

Ce matin-là, il lui déposa son gobelet et son beignet. Puis il la regarda dans les yeux, et parla. Il n'avait rien dit depuis des jours et des jours, et ce matin-là, il parla. « Tout à l'heure, tout sera fini » se contenta-t-il de dire. Et il sourit. Vraiment. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un sourire se dessiner derrière sa barbe noire. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire bienveillant ou compatissant. C'était un sourire presque moqueur, comme s'il se riait d'elle. Elle aurait voulu lui répondre, lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par ces quelques mots qu'il avait prononcés. Mais elle n'en eut pas la force, comme si sa bouche se refusait à laisser sortir le moindre son. Elle prit son gobelet, pour boire quelques gorgées, et sentir la chaleur du café couler dans sa gorge. Lui était déjà parti.

« Tout à l'heure, tout sera fini ». Son cerveau, embrouillé depuis des semaines, se remit soudain en marche, comme si l'once d'espoir qui émanait de cette phrase avait ranimé tout son être. Est-ce qu'il allait la tuer ? Ou bien la libérer ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il gardé ici pendant si longtemps pour finir par la tuer ? Ou pour la libérer ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, cela n'avait aucun sens. Peut-être s'était-il lassé de son corps, et voulait-il trouver une autre fille. Avait-elle besoin de comprendre le comportement de ce psychopathe et ses objectifs ? De toute façon, elle était un jouet entre ses mains. Savoir ce qui allait lui arriver n'y changerait rien. Sans vraiment réfléchir davantage, elle déchira un large morceau de papier d'une feuille, se saisit d'une main de la lampe-torche que, généreusement, il laissait à sa disposition, de l'autre du crayon de bois, et avec un livre en guise de support, elle y nota quelques mots. Elle plia ensuite le papier aussi petit et finement que possible, et le glissa dans la doublure décousu de sa poche de jean, tout au fond, contre sa cuisse. Puis, elle se recoucha, tira de nouveau la couverture sur elle, et ferma les yeux. Elle ne redoutait pas d'être « tout à l'heure », au contraire. Elle était impatiente de connaître son destin. Vivre ainsi n'était plus vivre. La douleur, la souffrance, conduisaient inexorablement son esprit à choisir la mort. Elle essayait de raviver la minuscule flamme d'espoir que la phrase de l'homme avait fait renaître en elle. Mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Tout à l'heure, son supplice prendrait fin. Et on finirait par trouver ce petit bout de papier au fond de sa poche. Il le fallait. Pour que ses parents sachent, et puissent continuer de vivre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

New-York, Loft, 6h30

Ce matin, comme régulièrement depuis quelques jours, c'étaient les mouvements tout juste perceptibles du bébé qui l'avaient réveillée. Elle sentait comme des bulles, des légères palpitations, qui ondulaient telles des vaguelettes à l'intérieur de son ventre. La première fois, elle avait été surprise, et puis, les mêmes sensations s'étaient répétées, de manière fugace d'abord, puis de puis en plus régulièrement, la plupart du temps, le matin au réveil. Nul doute que Bébé commençait à gigoter. Cette sensation était des plus douces et agréables, et elle ne se lassait pas de la savourer. Elle avait hâte que ce petit bout grandisse encore un peu et se mette à faire de vraies galipettes pour que Rick puisse le sentir bouger lui-aussi sous sa main.

Encore quelques minutes et il faudrait qu'elle se lève, mais pour l'instant, au chaud sous la couette, blottie contre lui, elle savourait un réveil tout en douceur. Elle pensait à Noël qui arrivait, et au sapin immense que Rick avait fait livrer. Noël qui lui rappelait tant de douleurs, mais qu'elle avait appris, aux côtés de Rick, à apprivoiser de nouveau. Comme tous les ans, elle sentait toute l'impatience et l'excitation de son mari, qui tel un petit garçon, s'émerveillait devant les décorations des vitrines des magasins, les lumières multicolores scintillant dans la nuit, et même parfois devant un faux père-noël distribuant des chocolats. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à apprécier tout cela, mais quand elle voyait l'enthousiasme de Rick, elle sentait que la magie de Noël commençait, petit à petit, à opérer de nouveau. Il connaissait ses craintes et ses douleurs, et avait abordé, cette année, les préparatifs avec prudence et modération, ce qui n'était pourtant pas son fort. Il voulait faire les choses comme elle en avait envie. Seulement, déjà, pour le sapin, apparemment, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment compris. Un sapin digne de la forêt boréale trônait dans leur salon. Ce n'était qu'un sapin. Et elle ne pouvait pas priver son mari du plus beau sapin du monde. Mais elle voyait déjà le loft se transformer ces prochains jours en atelier des lutins du père-noël. Il allait falloir qu'elle supervise les opérations, si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec des montagnes de neige factice dans le salon, un train électrique tournant en rond toute la journée, et des kilomètres de guirlandes clignotant au rythme de « Vive le vent ». Elle sourit toute seule rien qu'à cette idée, imaginant tout ce dont Rick était capable.

Son téléphone vibra sur sa table de chevet, indiquant qu'il était temps qu'elle se lève. Rick bougea en grognant, marmonnant quelques mots à peine audible, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il émit un murmure de plaisir, tandis que déjà elle se glissait hors du lit, pour rejoindre la douche, le laissant dormir. Quand elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, Rick n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. La couette remontée jusque sous son menton, il semblait s'être profondément rendormi. Elle ouvrit sans faire de bruit la penderie en quête de vêtements. S'habiller était devenu, tous les matins, le même dilemme. Elle se félicitait de ne pas avoir pris beaucoup de poids, mais son ventre, maintenant bien rond, dictait sa loi. Elle rentrait encore dans ses pantalons, mais plus pour longtemps. Elle enfila un jean taille basse, et choisit un pull dans lequel elle ne se sentirait pas trop à l'étroit.

_Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Elle savourait son café à la cuisine, tout en parcourant rapidement les gros titres dans le journal, quand elle aperçut Rick qui passait la porte de la chambre, les cheveux en bataille, et les yeux pleins de sommeil. Encore à moitié endormi, il heurta le sapin, qui vacilla dangereusement, si bien qu'il dût y mettre les deux mains pour l'empêcher de tomber, et pesta contre les épines qui l'avaient piqué.

- Maudit sapin …, ronchonna-t-il, j'avais oublié qu'il était là.

- Tu vois qu'il est encombrant ton sapin …

-Il est encombrant, mais il est chouette ! lança-t-il en souriant, s'approchant d'elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe, et une caresse sur les cheveux.

- Bien dormi ?

- Très bien dormi, sourit-il, en se servant son café. Et toi ?

- Super bien dormi. Bébé m'a réveillée ce matin …

- C'est un lève-tôt … comme sa maman …, fit-il en restant debout à siroter son café.

- Oui, ça promet pour nos futures nuits ! lança-t-elle en riant, imaginant déjà la tête de Rick quand il faudrait qu'il se lève à l'aube pour donner un biberon.

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

- Il faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard, continua-t-elle en se levant. On se retrouve au poste pour déjeuner ?

- Oui, je te rejoins après mon rendez-vous.

Elle s'approcha pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres, et d'une main glissée dans son dos, il la retint contre lui.

- Fais qu'il n'y ait pas de meurtre aujourd'hui …, sourit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Toi ? Tu ne veux pas un petit meurtre pour ton retour ? répondit-elle, taquine, en lui renvoyant son sourire.

- Je te veux toi, pour moi tout seul. A partir de ce soir, et jusqu'à lundi matin, répondit-il, glissant sa main dans son cou, avant de venir embrasser sa bouche avec douceur.

Elle se blottit contre lui, savourant encore un peu la tendresse de ses bras.

- Allez, file ! lança-t-il, en relâchant son étreinte. Si tu es en retard, Gates va croire que c'est de ma faute.

- Je t'aime, sourit-elle.

- Je t'aime, aussi.

Il la regarda s'emmitoufler dans son manteau, enrouler son écharpe autour de son cou, puis, tout sourire, lui envoyer un baiser fictif sur le pas de la porte, avant de disparaître.

_Quelque part dans New-York, 7h30_

La porte métallique grinça, et il entra. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il revienne si vite. Elle voyait à peine la lumière du jour commencer à filtrer à travers la grille d'aération. Est-ce qu'on était « tout à l'heure » ? Il laissa la porte ouverte, et la fixa, de son regard lubrique, celui qu'il avait quand il venait pour la violer. Mais ce n'était jamais le matin d'habitude. Il se posta au milieu de la pièce, braqua sa lampe sur elle. Elle plissa les yeux, et baissa la tête pour fuir la violence du faisceau lumineux. Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur, elle qui attendait sagement son supplice, à ses pieds, recroquevillée sous la couverture, sur le matelas de fortune. Il la fixait, sans rien faire, sans rien dire, comme s'il nourrissait la pulsion sexuelle qui était en lui, de l'image qu'elle renvoyait, créature fragile et soumise à son bon vouloir.

Et puis brusquement, il s'approcha, se pencha pour l'attraper par le bras et la faire se lever. Elle se laissa faire, telle une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Il la retourna et la plaqua contre le mur. Le front collé à la paroi de béton glaciale, un frisson la parcourut. De ses mains gantées, il se saisit de ses poignets l'un après l'autre, et y noua les liens qu'il accrocha aux arceaux plantés dans le mur. Il tira sur ses bras, histoire de vérifier les attaches, et les liens lui lacérèrent les poignets. Il resta dans son dos, quelques secondes, plaquant son bassin contre ses fesses, fourrant ses mains sous son sweat pour se saisir de ses seins. Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou, les poils de sa barbe qui grattaient sa joue. Il se frottait contre elle, il gémissait de façon rauque et bestiale dans son oreille. Et puis, il tira avec vigueur sur son jean et sa culotte pour les descendre sur ses mollets. Elle prit une inspiration, ferma les yeux et commença à mettre en place le mécanisme lui permettant de faire abstraction, du mieux possible, de la violence de la réalité. Pour fuir, elle récitait, encore et encore, inlassablement ce conte qu'elle connaissait par cœur tant sa mère, quand elle était petite, le lui avait raconté, tous les soirs, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

Passé les premières fois, où elle hurlait, pleurait et se débattait, elle s'était souvenue de ce que sa mère lui disait quand, enfant, le médecin devait lui faire une piqûre. Penser à des jolies choses. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas le temps de se rendre compte que ça faisait mal. Nommer les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Imaginer la boutique remplie de bonbons, devant laquelle, elle salivait avec ses amies, sur le chemin de l'école. Se raconter des histoires. « _Blanche-Neige_ » lui était revenu en tête comme une réminiscence de la tendresse de son enfance. Elle pensait en avoir oublié l'histoire, mais jour après jour, elle s'était évertuée à en retrouver chaque mot, les avait notés sur du papier pour les garder ancrés, et les récitait, quand l'homme faisait irruption pour s'emparer de son corps, violemment. Et ça avait fonctionné. Comme les vieillards qui, au crépuscule de leur vie, se remémorent chaque jour, avec nostalgie, les bonheurs lointains de leur enfance, elle, ainsi prisonnière de cette cellule de souffrance, se replongeait dans ses plus chers souvenirs. Avant de se retrouver violemment privée de sa liberté, elle aurait tout donné pour avoir quelques années de plus. Elle n'avait pas douze ans qu'elle rêvait déjà de son bal de promo, de sa jolie robe et du séduisant jeune homme qui l'accompagnerait. Mais aujourd'hui …. Aujourd'hui, elle donnerait cher pour redevenir une petite fille et échapper à ce funeste destin. Elle ne vivrait sans doute jamais son bal de promo.

Les yeux clos, son esprit se mit à faire résonner dans sa tête le conte de son enfance. Mais, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. L'homme se contenta de faire pression contre elle encore quelques secondes, toujours habillé. Puis elle sentit la chaleur de son corps s'évaporer, avec lui, qui reculait. Elle rouvrit les yeux. La porte grinça, et il quitta la pièce, disparaissant soudainement, la laissant ainsi à demi-nue contre le mur. Il avait laissé la porte entrouverte, comme s'il allait revenir, et un courant d'air glacial s'immisça dans la pièce. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait, c'était la première fois qu'il disparaissait ainsi. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, s'efforçant de ne pas penser, ne pas imaginer ce qu'il était parti faire, pour ne pas avoir peur de la suite. Elle était gelée, et sentait ses bras s'engourdir, ainsi suspendus au mur. Elle gigota les mains et les doigts pour tenter de chasser la sensation désagréable du fourmillement dans ses bras.

La porte grinça de nouveau, et elle comprit aussitôt qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il n'était pas seul. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit la panique s'emparer d'elle. Elle était habituée à lui, à ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Elle voulait que ce soit lui, pas un autre. Mais celui qui était entré lui faisait peur. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Etait-il venu pour regarder ?

Ils ne parlaient pas. Elle ne pouvait pas les voir, mais quelques mètres derrière son dos, elle avait l'impression qu'ils bougeaient. Elle sentait comme des mouvements légers, subtils. Pourquoi ne disaient-ils rien ? Elle frissonna, de froid, d'angoisse. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Prise de panique, elle tenta de fermer les yeux, et de réciter son conte, mais son esprit s'y refusait, comme happé par cette peur terrible qui l'envahissait, glaçait tout son être. Soudain, tout son corps se crispa, quand elle sentit des mains étrangères empoigner brutalement sa taille, des cuisses nues se presser contre elle, une bouche mordre son oreille. Elle hurla, son cri déchirant le silence assourdissant dans lequel se déroulait cette scène, quand les dents de l'étranger lui mordirent violemment le lobe de l'oreille. Elle sentit le sang chaud couler le long de son cou. Ses yeux se chargèrent de larmes, qui glissèrent sur ses joues. Ses sanglots se mêlant à ses hurlements, elle tenta de se débattre, d'échapper à l'emprise des mains qui broyaient sa taille.

Son bourreau habituel s'avança alors calmement vers elle, l'attrapa par les cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière. Elle cessa aussitôt de gigoter, comme si le voir la rassurait. Il exhiba devant son visage la cordelette qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Ellie, tu ne vas pas m'obliger à me servir de ça ? Tu sais ce que ça fait, n'est-ce pas ? Et comment ça se termine toujours ?

Elle ne répondit pas, fixant les yeux impassibles de l'homme. L'étranger dans son dos s'était figé, comme s'il attendait qu'on lui dise de continuer, et qu'il n'était pas, lui non-plus, maître de ses actes.

- Alors, laisse-toi faire …, lui fit-il, d'une voix calme et posée.

- S'il vous plaît …, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, pas lui …

Elle vit une petite lueur parcourir son regard, et pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, un sourire ravi, narquois, apparut derrière sa barbe.

- Tu voudrais que ce soit moi, petite salope ? Tu aimes ça hein ? lui lança-t-il, en ricanant.

- Oui, s'il vous plaît …, mentit-elle, tentant de l'amadouer.

- Supplie-moi, ordonna-t-il.

- Je vous en supplie …, lâcha-t-elle, sur un ton monocorde.

- Pas comme ça !

- Faites-le, je vous en supplie. Pas lui ! cria-t-elle.

- Faire quoi ? insista-t-il, en fixant ses yeux.

- Faites …, balbutia-t-elle, sans parvenir à faire sortir les mots de sa bouche.

Ses yeux s'assombrir. Elle avait réussi à l'exciter, elle le savait. Du haut de ses seize ans, il était sa seule expérience des relations sexuelles, mais après tout ce temps, elle reconnaissait ce regard, lubrique, furieux, qui reflétait une rage presque animale, quand il s'allongeait sur elle. Elle s'était demandé si tous les hommes avaient ce regard-là quand ils faisaient l'amour. Non, certainement pas. Lui était fou. Il n'avait d'homme que son sexe. Le reste était un mélange de bestialité et de démence. Et il ne faisait pas l'amour. Il la violait.

- Faites … comme d'habitude.

- Et qu'est-ce que je fais d'habitude ?

Cette conversation était la plus longue qu'elle n'ait jamais eue avec lui. Peut-être que si elle parvenait à l'exciter suffisamment, il prendrait la place de l'étranger, dont les mains lui écrasaient les hanches. Elle avait peur qu'il lui fasse mal. Il lui avait déjà arraché l'oreille. La blessure la lançait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve les mots pour le convaincre. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il voulait entendre.

- Baisez-moi …, murmura-t-elle, surprise elle-même de s'entendre prononcer de tels mots.

- Honteuse, elle baissa la tête.

- Hum …. Redis-le pour voir, de manière plus convaincante.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, le fixa.

- Baisez-moi ! lança-t-elle, prenant la voix la plus suave et sensuelle possible.

- Tu sais que tu es terriblement excitante quand tu fais un petit effort ….. mais terriblement maligne aussi, ricana-t-il. Puisque tu en as tellement envie, je m'occuperai de toi tout à l'heure. Mais pour l'instant c'est son tour.

Il fit un signe de tête à l'étranger, recula et alla s'adosser contre le mur. Dans son dos, l'homme resserra sa prise, et la plaqua plus violemment contre le mur. Elle sentit sa bouche venir lécher le sang coulant de son oreille.

_« U__n jour de plein hiver, une reine était assise à sa fenêtre encadrée de bois d'ébène et cousait. Tout en tirant l'aiguille, elle regardait voler les blancs flocons. Elle se piqua au doigt et trois gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la neige … »._

Ses dents se plantèrent dans son cou. Elle hurla en silence.

« _Ce rouge sur ce blanc faisait si bel effet qu'elle se dit : « Si seulement j'avais un enfant aussi blanc que la neige, aussi rose que le sang … »_

Elle le sentit prendre possession d'elle, brutalement. Il haletait contre sa joue. La douleur lui lacérait le bas ventre.

« … _aussi noir que le bois de ma fenêtre ! » Peu de temps après, une fille lui naquit elle était blanche comme neige … »._

Elle suffoqua. Ses deux mains serraient son cou. Il s'y accrochait, comme à un poteau, au rythme des à-coups qu'il impulsait.

« … _rose comme sang et ses cheveux étaient noirs comme de l'ébène … »_

Ses poumons allaient exploser dans sa poitrine. Son cœur tambourinait à se rompre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, cherchant à happer un filet d'air.

« _On l'appela Blanche-Neige_ »

_12__ème__ District, New-York, 11 heures 30._

Quand Castle arriva au poste, il fut surpris de n'y trouver ni Kate ni les gars. Il aperçut le Capitaine par la vitre de son bureau, qui semblait concentrée sur la paperasse, apposant sa signature sur des documents, maniant son stylo d'un geste vif et brutal. Un instant, l'idée lui traversa l'esprit d'aller la saluer, mais l'instant d'après, scrutant au loin son air sévère, il avisa que cette idée était mauvaise, et préféra s'abstenir. A proximité des bureaux, il constata que le tableau blanc était vierge. Il n'y avait donc pas d'enquête en cours. Personne n'était mort aujourd'hui, du moins pour le moment, ce qui le réjouissait. D'ordinaire, il ne rechignait jamais à une petite enquête, et un nouveau cadavre pouvait faire le bonheur de sa journée. Mais il n'avait pas vu Kate depuis une semaine, et n'avait envie que d'une chose : passer un week-end tranquille avec sa femme, profiter des préparatifs de Noël, peut-être aller se balader à _Coney Island_, si le blizzard n'avait pas fait disparaître New-York sous les glaces d'ici-là.

Il rejoignit directement la salle de repos, pour se faire couler un café, en attendant le retour de Kate. Les yeux rivés à la fenêtre, il regarda la douce agitation de la rue en ce samedi matin, qui annonçait le dernier week-end avant Noël. Une neige épaisse recouvrait les trottoirs qui n'avaient pas le temps d'être déblayés que déjà, la neige, ne cessant de tomber depuis la veille, les ensevelissait de nouveau d'une molle épaisseur de flocons. Avec dans son dos, le ronronnement de la machine qui remplissait sa tasse, il savoura avec enchantement la vision de cette blancheur éclatante qui donnait un charme si particulier à la ville. Tous les ans, il guettait l'arrivée de la neige, qui, pour lui, intensifiait encore la magie de Noël. Cette année, il était ravi. La neige avait répandu son blanc manteau sur tout New- York, apportant avec elle un froid glacial, et une brise sifflante, qui vous gelait les oreilles et le bout du nez. Il joua à suivre la course d'un flocon, tourbillonnant, depuis le plus haut que ses yeux purent l'apercevoir, jusqu'au ras du sol, quelques étages plus-bas, quand il s'écrasa mollement dans la neige. Puis, il se saisit de sa tasse, et reprit sa position près de la fenêtre, perdant de nouveau son regard dans la blancheur de la rue, goûtant du bout des lèvres quelques gorgées de café encore fumant. Il se demandait où étaient partis Kate et les gars, puisqu'il n'y avait, apparemment, pas d'enquête. Depuis quelques semaines, Kate sortait de moins en moins du poste, grossesse oblige. Elle se déplaçait toujours sur les scènes de crime, ne concevant pas de mener une enquête sans avoir pu, d'elle-même, saisir toute l'horreur du crime. S'il y avait eu un meurtre ce matin, elle lui aurait envoyé un message pour lui dire de la rejoindre sur place. Peut-être étaient-ils sortis pour des questions administratives, ou pour interroger un nouveau témoin. Même si l'affaire était bouclée, cela leur arrivait parfois, de réinterroger des témoins. Kate était désormais d'une prudence extrême, et lui avec elle. Il n'était plus question, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre, de foncer tête baissée. Il y avait un petit être, qui dépendait d'eux, et avec lui, tout un bonheur à préserver. Il méditait en buvant son café quand la voix du Capitaine le fit sursauter, au point qu'il faillit renverser sa tasse et s'ébouillanter.

- Monsieur Castle ! s'exclama-t-elle depuis l'encadrement de la porte, avec ce ton sec si caractéristique.

- Bonjour, Capitaine …, sourit-il. Vous m'avez fait peur !

- Il m'arrive de faire cet effet-là, oui, répondit-elle. Vous voilà déjà de retour ?

- Enfin, oui …, répondit-il en souriant, un peu provocateur, sachant très bien qu'elle avait dû se satisfaire de son absence durant cette semaine.

- Que faites-vous ici tout seul ? continua-t-elle.

- J'attends Beckett, fit-il simplement.

- Elle ne vous a pas emmené en balade ce matin ?

- J'avais un rendez-vous pour … le travail.

- Parce qu'il vous arrive de travailler parfois ? s'étonna-t-elle, de son ton cassant.

- A mes heures perdues, oui ! s'exclama-t-il, habitué aux petites piques cinglantes du Capitaine. Savez-vous où ils sont tous partis ?

- Esposito et Ryan étaient au tribunal ce matin. Quant à Beckett, j'ignore où elle est passée.

- Bon …, merci, quand même.

- Tâchez de vous tenir tranquille en attendant, fit-elle, comme si elle craignait de le laisser errer seul dans le commissariat.

- Comme d'habitude, sourit-il, alors qu'elle s'éloignait, prestement, pour regagner son bureau.

Il alla s'asseoir à la place qui était la sienne depuis des années maintenant, près du bureau de Kate, et décida de l'appeler.

- Beckett, répondit-elle aussitôt.

- Je suis seul devant le bureau de ma muse, déserté …, fit-il, prenant l'air de se lamenter.

Il l'entendit rire avec plaisir. Il semblait y avoir du brouhaha derrière elle, émanant peut-être d'un restaurant ou d'un café.

- Tu t'ennuies sans moi ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

- Oui ! En plus, il n'y a personne ici à part Gates. Elle m'a fait un brin de causette, cordialement, comme à son habitude, ajouta-t-il avec ironie, mais bon …

- J'arrive, répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

- Où es-tu ?

- Je serai là dans dix minutes, répondit-elle, esquivant la question.

- Ok.

Il raccrocha, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Il était presque sûr qu'elle n'était pas sortie pour le travail. Elle ne serait pas sortie seule, plus maintenant. Ses yeux se portèrent sur son bureau, et il remarqua alors la petite enveloppe blanche posée à côté du clavier de son ordinateur. Il était rarissime qu'elle reçoive du courrier à son nom au commissariat. Une chose l'interpella plus encore : l'intitulé de son nom, justement. « Lieutenant Katherine Castle ». Personne ne l'appelait ainsi. Publiquement et pour son travail, même depuis leur mariage, elle était toujours le lieutenant Beckett. Il n'y avait que dans la sphère privée qu'elle utilisait son nom de femme mariée. L'utilisation de son prénom l'intrigua également. Il n'y avait bien que sa mère pour l'appeler Katherine. Pour tout le monde, elle était Kate Beckett. Même quand les journaux relataient une affaire qu'elle avait résolue, elle y apparaissait toujours comme le lieutenant Kate Beckett. Intrigué, il se saisit de la lettre, l'observa. L'adresse, écrite soigneusement à la main, au stylo plume apparemment, était celle du commissariat. Un seul timbre à quarante-quatre cents, basique. Le cachet postal indiquait le bureau de Forest Hills, dans le Queens. Il tourna l'enveloppe. Il n'y avait pas d'adresse d'expédition. Il la reposa. Evidemment, il était de notoriété publique qu'elle l'avait épousé, et lui associer son nom de famille pouvait donc sembler logique. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Cette lettre reliait la dimension privée de Kate à son travail, d'une manière qui le déroutait. Katherine Castle, c'était sa femme, sensible, douce, fragile aussi. L'adresse du commissariat, c'était Beckett, le lieutenant de police, tenace, déterminé, forte. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais le mélange des deux facettes de Kate sur une lettre émanant d'un inconnu le perturbait. Une sensation désagréable le parcourut. Il mourrait d'envie d'ouvrir la lettre pour en connaître immédiatement le contenu, mais ne se serait jamais permis de le faire.

- Hey Castle ! lança la voix de Ryan dans son dos.

Il se retourna face à Esposito et Ryan, souriants.

Salut, les gars !

- Ça va mec ? lui lança Esposito. C'était bien les vacances ?

- Je n'étais pas en vacances ! Je travaillais …. durement !

- Ouais, on ne nous la fait pas à nous, répondit Esposito, sarcastique.

- Vous savez où est passée Beckett ? demanda-t-il innocemment, tentant d'en apprendre davantage.

- Elle devait voir quelqu'un …, fit Esposito, prenant un air volontairement mystérieux.

- Voir quelqu'un ? s'étonna Rick. Pour une affaire ? Elle est sortie toute seule ?

Il l'avait eue au téléphone il y avait moins d'une minute, et tout allait bien. Mais il n'était pas rassuré à l'idée qu'elle puisse être sortie seule, interroger un témoin, ou pire un suspect potentiel. Passé le troisième mois de grossesse, elle avait, d'elle-même, décidé de rester le plus possible au poste, pour ne plus prendre le risque de s'exposer au danger. Et elle respectait ce principe à la lettre. Il lui faisait confiance, mais la connaissant, il n'était pas à l'abri que subitement, son instinct de flic ayant repris le dessus, elle soit sortie malgré tout. Il se rendait bien compte que plus la grossesse avançait, plus il se faisait du souci pour elle, et le bébé. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Ryan lut dans le visage fermé de Castle un soupçon d'inquiétude. Il savait ce que c'était que de se faire du souci pour sa femme enceinte. Et heureusement pour lui, Jenny n'était pas flic. Mais il se remémorait les inquiétudes qu'il avait pu avoir parfois. Il comprenait parfaitement les craintes de Castle, et, pourtant habitué à le taquiner, ne pouvait s'y résoudre quand il le voyait inquiet à propos de Beckett. Avant que Castle ne se fasse des films abracadabrants, il préféra donc le rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Castle. Son père a appelé, elle s'est juste absentée quelques minutes pour aller le retrouver.

- Ok, fit Rick, esquissant un sourire, soulagé.

- Ryan et Esposito sentaient que quelque chose le tracassait, et ce n'était pas seulement Beckett qui avait quitté le poste sans lui dire où elle allait.

- Il y a un souci, Castle ? reprit Esposito.

- Non … Enfin, c'est juste cette lettre, là sur son bureau.

- Oui, le gars du courrier a déposé ça tout à l'heure. Beckett était déjà partie, expliqua Ryan.

- Regardez le destinataire, il n'y a pas quelque chose qui vous choque ? fit Castle.

Esposito se saisit de la lettre, tandis que Ryan se penchait pour regarder en même temps.

- Lieutenant Katherine Castle ? lut Ryan, interpellé par cette appellation.

- Qui l'appelle ainsi ? enchaîna Esposito.

- Personne … A part moi, dès fois … pour rire … quand … enfin bon, ça arrive, expliqua-t-il.

- Mais c'est son nom, constata Ryan, terre à terre.

- Nan, sérieux, mec ? fit Esposito, en le regardant d'un air narquois.

- Eh bien quoi, c'est son nom. Donc normal que quelqu'un lui ait envoyé une lettre à ce nom-là, continua Ryan.

- C'est quand même bizarre …

- Ah ! Je ne suis pas fou ! C'est étrange ! lança Rick, content que quelqu'un partage ses interrogations.

- Peut-être est-ce un admirateur …, reprit Esposito, le sourire aux lèvres.

Castle ne releva pas la remarque d'Esposito, apercevant avec soulagement Kate passer la porte de l'ascenseur. Emmitouflée dans son manteau, des flocons de neige encore accrochés dans ses longs cheveux, et les joues rosies par le froid, elle s'avançait, radieuse.

- La voilà, ta petite femme, Castle, fit Esposito, un brin moqueur.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, en les rejoignant, enlevant son manteau, pour le poser sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Oui, oui, fit Rick, arborant un large sourire innocent pour ne pas montrer qu'il s'était inquiété.

Les gars pouffèrent de rire, devant la tête de Castle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? leur lança Beckett, en les regardant d'un air étonné.

- Euh … rien …, répondit Esposito, tentant de lutter contre son envie de rire. Bon, on vous laisse …

- On a … de la paperasse, ajouta Ryan en s'éloignant à son tour.

Kate les regarda s'éloigner, avec un petit sourire, contente du pouvoir qu'elle pouvait avoir sur ces deux-là.

- Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ? reprit-elle avec un sourire, s'asseyant face à son bureau.

- Ça s'est passé … comme un rendez-vous avec Gina … Et bla bla bla … bla bla bla …., répondit-il, en faisant mine d'imiter Gina.

- Elle sourit.

- Et toi ?

- Il fallait que je voie mon père pour lui parler de quelque chose.

Il lui lança son regard curieux.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, reprit-elle, inutile de poser des questions ! Tu ne sauras rien !

- Ça concerne Noël ? tenta-t-il malgré tout, trop curieux pour s'abstenir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le rabrouer gentiment, car son attention avait été happée par l'enveloppe qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre ? s'étonna-t-elle en prenant la lettre, jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux deux côtés de l'enveloppe.

- D'après Ryan, c'est arrivé tout à l'heure, après que tu sois partie.

Rick vit son regard rester posé sur l'adresse quelques secondes. Il savait que, comme lui, quelque chose l'interpellait. Il la connaissait par cœur. Pour certaines choses, ils fonctionnaient de la même façon, guidés par une sorte d'instinct.

- Lieutenant Katherine Castle ? fit-elle, lisant son nom, avant de relever la tête vers lui.

Ses yeux croisèrent les siens, et il y lut le même effarement, que celui qui avait été le sien quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Espo dit que c'est peut-être un admirateur secret, sourit-il, tentant de relativiser la bizarrerie de cette lettre.

Mais Kate ne sourit pas. Elle avait pris son air grave, comme si elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle farfouilla dans son tiroir pour se saisir du coupe-papier, puis, minutieusement déchirer le sommet de la lettre. Elle élargit l'ouverture et jeta un œil à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe, avant d'y glisser les doigts pour en sortir une petite feuille de papier pliée en deux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Un appartement dans le Queens, New-York, 11h30_

Affalé dans le fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télévision, Davis buvait une bière, à petites gorgées. Lui, une bière à la main, faisait les cent pas, dans le salon, tentant de réfléchir avec en bruit de fond les conversations bruyantes des commentateurs d'un match de baseball. Dans la matinée, alors qu'il guettait, à bonne distance, une possible agitation du côté du 12ème District, il l'avait vue sortir, emmitouflée dans son manteau. Il connaissait maintenant par cœur sa silhouette. Excitante certes, mais pas son style. Et ce bébé. Que de mièvrerie. Ce bébé n'était pas prévu dans son plan, mais il allait pimenter l'action. Il n'allait pas se plaindre d'avoir une source de bonheur supplémentaire à détruire. Elle avait remonté la rue à pied, s'enfonçant dans la neige. En la voyant ainsi, se promener tranquillement, seule et insouciante, il avait eu envie de jouer. Il était allé aux devants d'elle, descendant le trottoir dans le sens inverse, et leurs chemins s'étaient croisés. Il aurait même juré avoir effleuré son épaule, mais elle avait continué sa marche, sans même lui jeter un regard. Il avait jubilé. Ah … Kate Beckett. Redoutable lieutenant à la criminelle. D'un geste, il aurait pu faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Une proie facile. Trop facile. Et il était trop tôt. Bien trop tôt. Son heure viendrait, mais pour le moment, passé la jubilation de l'avoir approchée sans même qu'elle en ait eu conscience, il s'était étonné de la voir se promener si paisiblement. N'avait-elle pas reçu la lettre ? L'angoisse que les rouages de leur plan aient pu s'enrayer dès la première étape s'immisça dans son esprit. Il était venu pour ça, pour goûter à la panique qui était censée s'emparer du commissariat. Et au lieu de ça, il l'avait vue entrer dans le petit Cafe à l'angle de la rue, et étreindre celui qu'il supposait être son père, pour l'avoir déjà vue avec lui à plusieurs reprises, et l'avoir déduit de leurs gestes affectueux. La discussion s'éternisa, et il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. Il fallait qu'il rentre surveiller Davis. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le moindre risque. Il finirait bien par savoir si la lettre était parvenue à sa destinataire. Peut-être que dans la pile de courrier, la lettre était, pour l'instant, passée inaperçue. Et quoi qu'il en soit, le plan était lancé. Les étapes, toutes plus machiavéliques, allaient s'enclencher. Une étape en entraînerait une autre, tels des dominos tombant les uns après les autres, jusqu'au bouquet final.

Il tournait en rond dans cet appartement à ne rien faire, si ce n'est veiller à ce que Davis reste ici, et se tienne tranquille. Ce matin avec la gamine, Davis avait été redoutable. Effroyable même. Contempler la scène l'avait mis dans un tel état d'excitation, qu'à peine Davis avait-il eu accompli la tâche pour laquelle il avait été programmé, il avait pris cette chère petite Ellie à son tour, violemment. Cette fois, il avait dû contrôler ses pulsions, et faire attention. Pas question de laisser de l'ADN. Celui de Davis suffirait. Avec lui, elle n'avait pas crié. Peut-être même qu'elle commençait à aimer ça. Avoir à disposition le corps de cette gamine allait lui manquer. Il avait de quoi se satisfaire par ailleurs, mais rien ne l'excitait plus que la soumission et le désespoir d'une fille, qui lui offrait son corps pour qu'elle épargnât sa vie.

Il jeta un œil à Davis, qui ne bougeait pas, toujours hypnotisé par la télévision. Il était admiratif. Non pas de Davis, le pauvre bougre. Mais du boulot accompli pour le faire devenir ce gars, en apparence normale, mais qui exécutait la moindre de leurs volontés, tel un robot. Pour tuer le temps, il se prêta à son exercice favori. Vérifier les automatismes de Davis.

- Davis ? lui lança-t-il.

- Oui, fit celui-ci, détournant les yeux de la télévision pour le scruter debout face à lui.

- Où as-tu enlevé Ellie ?

- A Washington. Newton Street, répondit-il calmement.

- Comment l'as-tu amenée ici ?

- Dans mon pick-up.

- Où la gardais-tu prisonnière ? enchaîna-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Davis ?

- Oui.

- A qui as-tu envoyé la lettre ?

- Au lieutenant Katherine Castle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est la meilleure.

- Et pourquoi encore ?

- Elle est sexy.

- Et ?

- C'est marrant de jouer avec elle.

- C'est bien Davis, conclut-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Davis tourna aussitôt la tête pour se replonger dans le match de baseball. Il aurait pu enchaîner ainsi près de deux cent questions concernant l'affaire pour laquelle Davis serait arrêté. Davis avait réponse à tout. Pendant ces longs mois, ils s'étaient entraînés à penser en flic. Ils avaient déjà l'habitude. Ils n'en étaient pas à leur coup d'essai. Jouer avec les flics était leur source de jouissance première. Mais cette fois, c'était d'un coup de maître qu'il s'agissait. Penser en flic. Tout le temps. Rentrer dans la tête du Lieutenant Kate Beckett pour mieux la détruire. Anticiper les raisonnements futés de ce bon vieux Rick. Imaginer comment, dans le vide de ce qu'ils ignoreraient, leurs esprits malins allaient se battre pour trouver la faille. Tout avait été pensé, patiemment élaboré, minutieusement réfléchi. Quant à Davis, il était l'arme la plus géniale qu'il ait eue à sa disposition. Il leur avait fallu six mois pour parvenir à ce résultat. Et quel résultat ! Un vrai petit bijou. Davis avait le casier judiciaire adéquat, un cerveau suffisamment détraqué pour passer pour un parfait sociopathe, une intelligence dans la moyenne. Suffisante pour avoir l'idée de jouer avec les flics. Mais trop basique pour ne se pas se laisser influencer et manipuler par le lent travail de sape qu'elle avait orchestrée. Cette fois, il n'avait été que son disciple. Elle était terrifiante. Elle avait détruit cet homme. Et Davis était né. Né pour tuer.

_12ème District, New-York, 12 h._

Kate déplia doucement la feuille de papier, et une petite mèche de cheveux noirs comme l'ébène glissa. Stupéfaite, elle la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe, croisant le regard surpris de Rick. Alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce à quoi elle avait affaire, tout comme Rick qui scrutait la moindre de ses réactions, ses yeux embrassèrent d'un seul coup d'œil les quelques mots écrits à la main. Au centre de la lettre, une simple question : « _Aurez-vous la chance de sauver la pauvre jeune fille avant que je ne me lasse d'elle ? ». _Plus bas, une citation qu'elle connaissait : « _Quand un officier de police est tué, ce n'est pas une agence qui perd un officier, mais une nation toute entière ». _Et une signature_ : « Keith Keaton ». _

Elle releva des yeux inquiets vers Rick, alors que déjà son esprit s'était mis à cogiter. Il ne connaissait pas encore le contenu de cette lettre, mais au regard de Kate, il comprit que les craintes qu'il avait eues quand il avait vu cette enveloppe, étaient fondées.

- Kate ? Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? s'enquit-il, sondant son regard.

- C'est … Tiens, regarde, répondit-elle en lui tendant la lettre.

Il lut rapidement les quelques mots, et aussitôt, il sentit comme un petit frisson d'angoisse le parcourir.

- Tu crois que c'est sérieux ? fit-il, en lui rendant la lettre, alors que déjà, elle se levait.

- C'est trop bizarre pour que ce ne le soit pas. Je vais montrer ça à Gates.

Elle glissa soigneusement la petite mèche de cheveux dans l'enveloppe, et se précipita vers le bureau du Capitaine, Rick sur ses talons. Elle frappa à la porte ouverte, et Gates ayant levé les yeux vers eux en signe d'approbation, ils entrèrent.

- Capitaine, je viens de recevoir cette lettre …. et je crois qu'on a un problème, annonça Kate en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

- Un instant, Gates la regarda d'un air interrogateur, puis se saisit de l'enveloppe.

- Lieutenant Katherine Castle ? Qui vous appelle ainsi ? s'étonna-t-elle aussitôt, en lisant l'adresse.

- Personne, répondit Kate, tandis que le Capitaine découvrait à son tour le contenu de l'enveloppe.

Kate et Rick, debout côte à côte face à son bureau, guettaient sa réaction, et virent son regard s'assombrir à mesure qu'elle lisait.

- Quand la lettre est-elle arrivée ? fit Gates, levant les yeux vers eux pour les dévisager l'un et l'autre derrière ses lunettes.

- Au courrier de ce matin, répondit Kate.

- Aucune disparition n'a été signalée dans notre district ces derniers jours, reprit-elle. N'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Pas à ma connaissance.

- Keith Keaton ? Vous connaissez cet homme ? continua Gates, enchaînant les questions de son ton ferme et directif.

- Non. Ça ne me dit rien.

- Et vous Monsieur Castle ? continua Gates, songeant que ces deux-là fonctionnant en binôme aussi bien dans leur vie privée qu'au boulot, ce qui touchait l'un pouvait avoir un rapport avec l'autre.

- Non. Jamais entendu ce nom-là, non plus, répondit Rick.

Gates baissa de nouveau les yeux vers la lettre, comme si elle réfléchissait. Puis elle la replia soigneusement, et releva la tête vers eux.

- Elucidez-moi ce mystère rapidement, Lieutenant Beckett, lança-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Qu'on sache si on a affaire à un petit plaisantin, ou à un vrai détraqué.

- Bizarrement, je parie sur le détraqué …, marmonna Castle.

- Mettez Esposito et Ryan au courant. Et envoyez tout ça au labo immédiatement. Il faut savoir au plus vite à qui appartiennent ces cheveux, et s'il y a vraiment une jeune fille dont la vie est en jeu.

- Oui, Capitaine.

- Dites au labo que l'affaire est prioritaire, et que l'ordre vient de moi, conclut-elle avec fermeté.

_Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Ryan avait filé porter la lettre, l'enveloppe et la mèche de cheveux au labo. De son côté, Esposito s'était mis en quête de lister toutes les jeunes filles brunes portées disparues au cours des dernières semaines, en se concentrant d'abord sur le Queens, d'où la lettre avait été envoyée, puis en étendant les recherches sur tout New-York. Au tableau, Beckett avait déjà noté les maigres informations qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. Une jeune fille brune, a priori retenue de force. Un dénommé Keith Keaton. Le bureau de Forest Hills dans le Queens, où la lettre avait été oblitérée. Cette phrase ou citation qui parlait des officiers tués en service. Et pour finir son nom : « Lieutenant Katherine Castle » qui avait quelque chose d'interpellant. Installée à son bureau, elle essayait maintenant d'identifier ce Keith Keaton qui avait signé la lettre. Rick, concentré sur les éléments notés au tableau, réfléchissait au sens de cette lettre. Il y avait, dans ce message, deux dimensions apparemment sans aucun lien entre elles. Cette jeune fille, dont ils ignoraient l'identité, ni même la réalité de l'existence d'ailleurs, qui serait retenue de force quelque part. Et cette citation faisant référence directement à la police. « _Quand un officier de police est tué, ce n'est pas une agence qui perd un officier, mais une nation toute entière. » _

D'après le fichier des permis, il y a sept Keith Keaton à New-York, annonça Kate, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Aucun n'est fiché. Mais le gars n'a sûrement pas signé de son vrai nom. Pour se faire attraper, il n'y aurait pas mieux.

- Si c'est l'un de tes admirateurs, il a peut-être envie d'être arrêté, suggéra Rick, histoire de se faire passer les menottes par le très sexy lieutenant Beckett !

- Dans ce cas-là, il suffisait qu'il m'envoie une lettre me le demandant clairement. Ça aurait été plus rapide ! sourit-elle.

Elle s'adossa dans le fauteuil en réfléchissant.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas un admirateur. A part mon nom sur l'enveloppe, il n'y a rien de personnel dans la lettre. Tu te souviens du fou qui me prenait pour Nikki ?

- Je me souviens avoir volé à ton secours, tel un preux chevalier, délivrant sa princesse dans sa tour d'ivoire envahi par les flammes, fit-il prenant ses grands airs.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire, tentant malgré tout de garder son sérieux.

- Castle … Je n'étais pas ta princesse. Et la tour d'ivoire c'est un bien joli nom pour mon appartement qui avait explosé !

- Oui, ça c'est le détail sordide de l'histoire ! Ça reste un jour béni malgré tout …, continua-t-il, songeur, toi ... nue … dans ta baignoire. La première fois que j'ai pu apprécier ton corps si …

- Castle ! Je croyais que tu n'avais pas regardé !

- Je n'ai pas regardé … J'ai juste vu, bien malgré moi, ces jolies épaules, ces longues jambes et peut-être un peu aussi tes …

- Tu n'es pas croyable !

- Il y a prescription maintenant.

Elle soupira.

- De toute façon, ce n'était pas ça le sujet, reprit-elle. Bon, Scott Dunn, il était obsédé par Nikki, ces messages étaient clairement personnels. Il voulait jouer avec elle, et donc avec moi, et au final m'éliminer. Mais là, je ne pense pas qu'on ait affaire à quelqu'un d'obsédé par moi.

- C'est vrai que le ton est plutôt neutre, reconnut-il.

- Oui. Il aurait écrit la même chose s'il avait envoyé la lettre à n'importe qui d'autre.

- Sauf que c'est à toi qu'il l'a envoyée. Le message est clair. C'est avec toi qu'il veut jouer.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Oui, pourquoi tous les détraqués de New-York veulent jouer au chat et à la souris avec ma femme ?

- En tout cas, on va vérifier tous ces Keith Keaton, mais il y a des chances qu'il ne s'appelle pas vraiment Keith Keaton, à moins d'être le plus débile des criminels.

- Ça peut être le surnom qu'il veut qu'on lui donne …, suggéra-t-il. Keith Keaton, ça fait K.K., un petit surnom sympa pour un psychopathe. K.K, double K …

- Même si c'est un pseudonyme, ou un surnom, ça doit avoir une signification. Et cette phrase qui rend hommage aux policiers morts en héros. Quel rapport avec la jeune fille ?

- Eh bien …, aucun …, du moins en apparence. Peut-être que K.K connaissait quelqu'un qui travaillait dans la police et a été tué en service.

- Oui mais pourquoi écrire ça ?

- C'est peut-être sa signature, un peu comme une maxime guidant sa vie. K.K., psychopathe des temps modernes, qui enlève des filles, et vénère les flics, héros de notre monde.

Elle le regarda, avec un air sceptique.

- Quoi ? Je cherche des explications ! lança-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il vénère les flics.

- Il te vénère au moins toi, fit remarquer Rick. Tu as eu droit à une lettre personnelle …

- Oui, mais réfléchis. Il me met au défi de sauver cette fille mais …, expliqua Kate.

- On ignore de qui il s'agit …, ajouta Rick.

- Et il n'y aucun élément clair pour la trouver, continua Kate.

- Soit il se fout complètement de nous, et veut qu'on essaie de sauver une fille déjà morte ou qu'avec tous les moyens du monde, on ne pourra pas trouver.

- Soit il y a des indices cachés dans cette lettre qu'on n'arrive pas à voir pour l'instant, conclut Kate.

- En particulier dans le nom de ce gars, et dans cette maxime comme tu dis …

- Vous savez combien de filles ont été portées disparues depuis un mois à New-York ? lança Esposito en se plantant devant eux.

- Deux ? suggéra Rick.

- Non. Essaie encore, fit Esposito avec un petit sourire.

- Cinq ?

- Non.

- Bon, Espo, viens-en aux faits s'il te plaît, les interrompit Kate.

- Huit, répondit-il aussitôt.

- Tant que ça ? s'étonna Beckett.

- Et encore, si on ne compte que celles pouvant être qualifiées de « jeunes filles ». J'ai vu large, j'ai comptabilisé les disparues âgées de dix à vingt-cinq ans. Enlèvements, fugues …, expliqua-t-il en lisant les notes qu'il avait prises.

- Combien de brunes ? demanda Beckett.

- Aucune.

- Aucune ? fit Castle, surpris et déçu. Il ne fait pas bon être blonde à New-York …

- Aucune sur les photos n'a les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux trouvés dans l'enveloppe. Mais l'ADN de ces huit jeunes filles est dans la base de données, on pourra comparer au cas où.

- On n'aura pas l'ADN avant au mieux deux heures …, soupira Ryan en les rejoignant.

Ils se lancèrent tous les quatre des regards sceptiques. Deux heures, c'était long, quand la vie d'une jeune femme était en jeu. Tous savaient aussi, que même une fois que les analyses ADN auraient parlé, il n'était pas certain qu'ils trouvent une correspondance dans la base de données. Kate se leva, pour se saisir du feutre, et noter au tableau l'information transmise par Esposito concernant les jeunes filles disparues.

- Donc soit, la jeune fille n'a pas été enlevée à New-York, résuma Kate.

- Soit elle a été enlevée il y a plus d'un mois, ajouta Esposito.

- Pourquoi aurait-il attendu tout ce temps pour se manifester dans ce cas ? s'étonna Rick.

Ou alors elle n'est pas encore portée disparue, fit remarquer Ryan.

- Le gars a posté la lettre hier. Soit il a anticipé ses actes, soit il l'avait déjà enlevée auquel cas c'est étrange qu'il n'y ait pas d'avis de disparition depuis hier, continua Kate.

- Dernière possibilité, il n'y a pas de fille disparue …, ajouta Castle, et un petit plaisantin se fout bien de nous.

Kate et les gars le regardèrent d'un air sceptique, tout en réfléchissant. A ce stade-là, vu la tournure que prenaient les choses, Castle n'avait peut-être pas tort. Tous les quatre étaient complètement déroutés par cette étrange lettre.

- Ce Keith Keaton, ça ne te dit vraiment rien, ce n'est pas un gars que tu as déjà arrêté ? reprit Ryan en se tournant vers Kate.

- Non, réaffirma-t-elle. Ce nom n'apparaît nulle part dans les fichiers de la police, ni parmi les victimes, ni parmi les criminels.

- Un ancien petit copain un peu tordu ? fit Esposito.

- Non ! Je m'en souviendrais ! lança-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

- Un adorateur secret au lycée ? proposa Rick.

- Non ! Puisque je vous dis que je ne connais pas de Keith Keaton.

- Lui te connaît. Il t'a choisie pour son jeu, affirma Esposito.

- Il a pu lire des articles dans la presse. Et penser que je serai à la hauteur de son petit jeu, suggéra-t-elle.

- Sûrement même, confirma Ryan.

- Mais dans ces articles, tu es le lieutenant Kate Beckett, pas Katherine Castle, fit remarquer Rick.

- Il a pu vouloir faire original. Tout le monde sait que je suis ta femme.

-Hum …, se contenta de répondre Rick, pensif.

Il n'arrivait pas à démordre de l'idée qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à ce que cet homme s'adresse ainsi à Kate.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Esposito.

- Combien de K.K. habitent le Queens ? enchaîna Rick.

- Il y en a deux, répondit Kate.

- Mais on n'a aucune preuve que ce gars habite le Queens …, fit remarquer Ryan.

- Ni même qu'il s'appelle vraiment Keith Keaton.

- Ce sont les seuls éléments qu'on ait. On ne va pas rester ici à attendre les résultats ADN, lâcha Kate. Les gars, allez interroger les Keith Keaton du Queens. Ensuite, vous enchaînez sur les autres.

- Tous ?

- On n'a pas le choix. On ne peut pas négliger cette piste. Trouvez s'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec eux, s'ils pourraient avoir un rapport avec la police aussi, ou la mort d'un officier.

- Ok. C'est parti.

Les gars attrapèrent leurs manteaux, et filèrent vers l'ascenseur, tandis que Kate se rasseyait derrière son ordinateur, et Rick à ses côtés.

- Bon, je crois que c'est mal parti pour le week-end tranquille, soupira-t-elle, le regard perdu sur le tableau blanc.

Il regarda son air dépité, et ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri par sa petite moue déçue. Elle n'avait pas tort. Ils risquaient de passer le reste de la journée à se torturer l'esprit pour démêler les fils de tous ces mystères. Et s'ils y parvenaient, il y aurait une jeune fille à sauver, par tous les moyens.

- Je sais ce dont tu as besoin pour te requinquer, fit-il en souriant gentiment.

- Castle, je n'ai pas besoin d'être requinquée. Je suis en pleine forme, répondit-elle, en lui renvoyant son sourire. Je voulais juste savourer un peu de tranquillité avec toi, après cette semaine …Et on se retrouve avec cette affaire … bizarre … sans victime, sans indice, sans suspect.

- Vu comme ça, ce n'est pas gagné, répondit-il avec un sourire, se levant.

- Où vas-tu ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je vais nous chercher à déjeuner, et de quoi requinquer mon lieutenant préférée, fit-il, en lui déposant un baiser sur le sommet du crâne.

- Merci, sourit-elle.

- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, ok ?

- Mais non …, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je fais vite, fit-il en s'éloignant avec un sourire.

Kate se reconcentra sur l'affaire, et commença par élargir la recherche des jeunes filles portées disparues. Mais elle abandonna rapidement. Se baser uniquement sur une couleur de cheveux ne mènerait à rien. C'était une perte de temps. Autant attendre les résultats ADN. Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, en réfléchissant. Elle avait rarement vu une enquête qui démarrait avec si peu d'éléments. Pouvait-on même appeler ça une enquête à ce stade ? Il n'y avait pas de victime identifiée. Il n'y avait pas d'indice ni d'un enlèvement ni d'un meurtre. Cette mèche de cheveux pouvait appartenir à n'importe qui ou même encore provenir du coiffeur du coin. Il n'y avait pas de suspect potentiel. Il n'y avait que cette lettre qui lui avait été adressée. Cette lettre plutôt ambigüe. Pourquoi l'appeler par son nom de femme mariée ? Etait-ce juste un hasard ? Il n'y avait pas de hasard. Jamais. Alors, ce devait être pour l'interpeller, sans doute, pour qu'elle se pose des questions justement. Pour qu'elle doute. Et cette référence aux officiers morts en service. Elle s'avança vers le clavier et se mit à pianoter pour se rendre sur le site hommage aux policiers décédés, dont la phrase écrite sur la lettre, était le slogan. Elle entra le nom de Keith Keaton. Mais ce n'était pas celui d'un flic décédé. Elle trouva une dizaine d'officiers décédés s'appelant Keaton dans tous les Etats-Unis. Deux seulement pour l'Etat de New-York. Harold Keaton en 1941, et Carlos Keaton en 1976. Ces décès, tous les deux par armes à feu, lui semblaient bien trop anciens pour avoir un lien avec cette lettre. Mais n'ayant rien ou pas grand-chose, aucune piste n'était à négliger. Elle lança une recherche dans la base de données de la police pour rassembler toutes les informations possible au sujet de ces deux policiers. Mais aucun n'avait de dénommé Keith parmi ses descendants. Elle fixait l'écran, reprenant ses réflexions. Quel intérêt pouvait avoir cet homme à inscrire cette phrase ? Elle avait beau tourné les choses dans tous les sens, elle ne trouvait pas de solution logique. Les détraqués n'avaient souvent aucune logique. Ou alors une logique qui, leur étant propre, était incompréhensible des gens normalement sensés. Elle parcourut du regard le tableau, les quelques annotations qui s'y trouvaient, et ce gros point d'interrogation qu'elle avait dessiné en lieu et place de la photo habituelle de la victime. Ce point d'interrogation derrière lequel il y avait sans doute une jeune fille. « _Aurez-vous la chance de sauver la pauvre jeune fille avant que je ne me lasse d'elle ? ». _Cet homme abusait certainement d'elle. Il pensait s'en lasser à un moment ou un autre, et le sous-entendu était évidemment clair, il la tuerait. Leur avait-il donné vraiment suffisamment d'indices pour qu'ils la sauvent ? Ou bien, était-elle déjà morte ? Une façon pour lui de tourner la police en ridicule.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Un appartement du Queens, New-York, 13 h 30._

Elle avait passé la porte, et à peine avait-elle retiré son manteau, il s'était avancé vers elle, le regard fiévreux. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à porter sa tenue de travail quand elle rentrait, se réjouissant de la pulsion furieuse qu'elle déclenchait en lui, comme à chaque fois, quand il voyait son fantasme prendre vie. Une part de lui était imprévisible, mêlant démence et violence. Mais son envie d'elle était un tel automatisme qu'elle pouvait l'anticiper pour l'intensifier plus encore, et se satisfaire avec ivresse de la rage avec laquelle il se jetait alors sur elle. Depuis quelques jours, l'excitation qui le parcourait était renforcée par l'ivresse qu'avait déclenchée en lui la mise en œuvre de leur plan. Sous l'effet de ses pulsions mêlées au machiavélisme sadique qui l'habitait, il se muait en ce monstre qu'elle idolâtrait. Un monstre oui, pour l'horreur qu'il incarnait pour le commun des mortels. Mais il était aussi cet être fantasmagorique, presque irréel, dont elle, tel un élixir de jouissance, tirait l'extase nécessaire à son existence. Elle n'était pas la seule, dont il prenait possession ainsi, mais elle, il ne la tuait pas. Elle l'adorait, le vénérait, était dépendante de ses yeux lubriques, reflétant toute la noirceur de son âme, de ses mains l'empoignant avec force, de son sexe, incarnation de la bestialité qui émanait de chacun de ses gestes quand ils faisaient l'amour. Beaucoup auraient dit qu'elle était folle à lier. Peut-être l'était-elle effectivement.

Il s'était avancé à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle sentait son souffle chaud, teinté de l'odeur de bière, tout près de sa bouche. Tout en scrutant sa réaction dans ses yeux, il s'était contenté, sans un mot, de soulever sa blouse, et de glisser ses doigts sur ses cuisses. Elle avait vu la lueur de satisfaction dans son regard, quand elle s'était crispée sous sa main.

- Tout est ok avec Davis ? demanda-t-elle, sans détacher ses yeux des siens.

- Ouais. T'aurais dû voir ça … Il a assuré.

- Et toi ? fit-elle d'une voix suave, excitée à l'avance par la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

Il la fixait. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

- Elle a réclamé … alors …

Elle sourit, ravie, avant de se jeter sur sa bouche.

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

Debout devant la fenêtre, elle observait l'immeuble d'en face. Troisième étage, deuxième fenêtre en partant de la gauche. L'appartement de Davis. Il était conditionné pour agir tel qu'on lui disait de le faire, mais, pour que le plan fonctionne, il fallait avoir un œil sur le moindre de ses faits et gestes à tout instant. Le cerveau humain était versatile, subtile, doué de ressources parfois insoupçonnées et de capacités dont même les plus éminents scientifiques n'avaient pas encore saisi toute la mesure. En six mois, le cerveau de Davis était devenu son jouet. Elle y avait insufflé la mémoire de choses qu'il n'avait même jamais vues, elle y avait créé des émotions nouvelles, et surtout des automatismes. Quand les flics lui demanderaient comment il connaissait le lieutenant Beckett, il serait capable de citer plusieurs endroits où il l'aurait vue au cours de ces derniers mois. Ce restaurant où elle dînait régulièrement avec son cher mari écrivain. Ce parc près duquel elle passait quand elle faisait son footing. L'immeuble de sa bonne copine médecin légiste. Davis n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans aucun de ces lieux, et pourtant par l'un des nombreux pouvoirs du cerveau, il en connaissait les moindres détails. Davis n'avait jamais vu le lieutenant Beckett en chair et os. Mais, il saurait la décrire, expliquer l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Oui, Davis était, à cette heure, sa plus belle réussite, une réussite qui allait bien au-delà de sa spécialisation originelle.

- Tu as vu quelque chose du côté des flics ? fit-elle, parcourant la rue en bas d'un rapide coup d'œil.

- Notre amie Kate qui se baladait l'air de rien. Je suis passé à ça d'elle, fit-il en mimant l'écart avec ses doigts, elle n'a même pas sourcillé.

Et la lettre ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Elle l'a forcément reçue. Ils doivent être dans l'attente d'un ADN à cette heure-là.

- Retourne voir. Il faut qu'on soit sûr avant de la tuer. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de gâcher cette fille maintenant si la lettre s'est perdue …

- Je peux entrer dans le poste. On sera fixés.

- Non. On s'en tient au plan.

Pour lui, s'immiscer parmi les flics était jouissif, les côtoyer, comme s'il était l'un des leurs, sentir de près ce pouvoir, cette incarnation de l'autorité souveraine qui émanait de tout leur être, se jouer d'eux qui se sentaient si puissants leur flingue à la ceinture.

- Ouais. Je vais aller traîner par là-bas, et régler les détails avec Davis, fit-il en enfilant sa doudoune, puis son bonnet.

Il quitta l'appartement, faisant claquer la porte dans son dos, sans qu'elle ait détourné les yeux de la fenêtre.

_12__ème__ District, salle de repos, 13h30_

Rick et Kate, attablés, prenaient le temps de déjeuner. Ils n'avaient de toute façon aucune direction dans laquelle chercher. Les gars avaient interrogé les deux dénommés Keith Keaton vivant dans le Queens. Cela n'avait rien donné. Les deux hommes n'avaient a priori rien à se reprocher, semblaient tout à fait saints d'esprit, et sans aucun cadavre dans le placard. Au téléphone, Esposito et Ryan n'avaient pas eu l'air enchantés de devoir parcourir tout New-York sous la neige en quête de ces homonymes. Non seulement il y avait fort à parier que Keith Keaton n'était pas le vrai nom de l'éventuel détraqué, mais en plus il n'y avait toujours aucune preuve que cette affaire ne soit pas qu'une vaste farce.

- Les pauvres, sourit Rick en pensant aux gars dehors en train d'affronter le déluge de neige, ce que tu leur fais faire !

- Depuis quand as-tu de la compassion pour eux ? répondit-elle en souriant à son tour. Et puis, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il y a ce nom sur cette fichue lettre, on ne peut pas ne pas vérifier.

- Je sais bien.

- De toute façon, ça ne leur fera pas de mal de prendre l'air !

Il la regarda croquer la dernière bouchée de son sandwich, en pensant à cette affaire au combien désespérante, et à leur week-end qui aurait dû être consacré à profiter des préparatifs de Noël, et à savourer le bonheur simple d'être tous les deux.

- As-tu envie d'un dessert ? proposa-t-il gentiment, avec un air mystérieux.

- Un vrai dessert ? Ou bien…, commença-t-elle, habituée à ses allusions coquines.

- Un vrai dessert ! s'exclama-t-il, tout sourire.

- Tu as rapporté quelque chose ? s'étonna-t-elle, sondant ses yeux pétillants de malice.

- Oui. Devine, fit-il en souriant.

Il n'était pas très difficile de deviner. Rick, pétri d'attentions toutes les plus délicates les unes que les autres, lui avait certainement rapporté son péché mignon du moment. Son large sourire, et ses yeux ravis de lui faire plaisir, le trahissaient.

- Mousse au chocolat ? suggéra-t-elle avec bon espoir de ne pas se tromper.

- Bingo ! fit-il, en sortant d'un sachet de papier marron un gobelet de mousse au chocolat qu'il lui tendit.

- Oh ! Tu es génial ! lança-t-elle, totalement conquise. Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

- Ah ah … mystère … Je ne vais pas te révéler tous mes petits secrets.

Depuis quelques semaines, Kate ne jurait plus que par le chocolat, et en particulier la mousse au chocolat. Un des effets secondaires des hormones de la grossesse qui ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle se serait bien passé des nausées des premières semaines, de sa sensibilité à fleur-de-peau, de la fatigue, et du mal au dos qu'elle sentait poindre de temps à autre. Mais cette passion nouvelle pour le chocolat lui plaisait bien. Elle aurait pu manger de la mousse au chocolat à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. C'était absolument phénoménal, et cela amusait beaucoup Rick, qui ne tarissait pas d'idées pour lui inventer de nouveaux plats, tous plus originaux les uns que les autres, à base de chocolat.

- Tu veux goûter ? sourit-elle.

- Je ne voudrais pas te priver d'une once de ta sacrosainte mousse au chocolat !

- Pour toi, je veux bien faire un petit effort et faire preuve de générosité. Approche, fit-elle en riant, tendant la cuillère vers lui.

Il goûta, avec gourmandise, et elle se pencha pour venir déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Hum … délicieux …, sourit-il avec un soupir de plaisir.

Souriante, elle reprit sa dégustation. Il la regarda savourer son dessert de prédilection, alors que son esprit continuait de cogiter, et le sien aussi visiblement.

- Dis-moi que tu as une théorie, Castle …, fit-elle, voyant l'air réfléchi qu'il avait pris.

- Tu veux une théorie ? sourit-il.

- Hum … j'aimerais bien, parce que franchement, on est au point mort là.

- Alors et si …, hésita-t-il.

- Vas-y, je suis prête à tout entendre ! lança-t-elle pour l'encourager.

- Si … euh … si …, je n'en sais rien, fut-il forcé de reconnaître. Cette lettre ne m'inspire rien. Mais je me disais quand même, qu'il y a un truc bizarre.

- Tu veux dire un truc bizarre de plus ?

- Oui. Il n'y a pas d'ultimatum, expliqua-t-il. On ne sait pas combien de temps on a pour sauver cette fille. Dix heures ? Vingt-quatre heures ? On n'en sait rien.

- Parce qu'il n'y a peut-être pas d'ultimatum, et qu'il ne sait pas encore quand il va se lasser d'elle. Il doit bien se douter qu'on va essayer d'agir vite.

- Agir vite ? Ça fait déjà deux heures qu'on tourne en rond … Et ensuite, quand on aura l'ADN, si on identifie la fille, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Aller interroger la famille, les proches, inspecter les lieux qu'elle a fréquentés …, énuméra-t-elle comme autant d'évidences. Et ça va nous prendre des heures et des heures, voire des jours peut-être …

- On est incapables d'agir vite, Kate. Pas avec ce qu'il nous a donnés comme éléments.

- Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas ou qu'on n'a pas saisi. Il y aura peut-être des empreintes sur l'enveloppe et la lettre.

- Il n'y aura pas d'empreintes … Ce serait trop facile. Et puis tu sais ce qu'il manque encore à ce jeu ? Une règle. Il n'y a pas de règle du jeu.

- C'est vrai.

- On ne sait pas qui trouver. On ne sait pas combien de temps on a. On ne sait pas comment trouver. D'accord, il a peut-être glissé des indices dans cette phrase hommage aux policiers, ou dans le nom de Keith Keaton, mais franchement, sans aucune référence annexe, c'est impossible de trouver le sens de tout ça.

Elle avait pris son air sérieux, elle analysait ce qu'il disait, tout en réfléchissant elle-même.

- Il aurait pu écrire : « Sans la police, tout le monde tuerait tout le monde, et il n'y aurait plus de guerre ». Signé « Bugs Bunny ». Ça revenait au même. Et encore, ça aurait été plus simple … Bugs Bunny on sait que c'est un lapin et qu'il aime les carottes … Alors que Keith Keaton … on ne sait rien de lui … c'est personne ou bien un surnom banal.

- Bugs Bunny ? fit-elle, en le regardant d'un air à la fois sidéré et exaspéré.

- Oui. B.B … le lapin tueur, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire, fier de sa trouvaille.

Kate luttait pour garder son sérieux. Elle était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire, tant cette fois, Rick faisait fort. Mais il avait raison. Ils n'avaient rien à quoi se raccrocher, aucun contexte, aucun indice pour comprendre le sens énigmatique des quelques informations dont ils disposaient.

- Non, mais sérieusement, reprit-il, quelle chance nous donne-t-il concrètement de parvenir à retrouver cette fille avec cette lettre ?

L'arrivée du Capitaine Gates dans l'encadrement de la porte ne laissa pas à Kate le temps d'envisager une réponse.

- Beckett, on vient de m'apporter les résultats du labo, annonça-t-elle, l'air grave. Il y a bien une correspondance avec l'ADN d'une jeune fille disparue. Ellie Byrd, seize ans. Disparue il y a six mois, en juin, à Washington.

_Quelque part dans le Queens, New-York, 14h._

Les gars remontaient, lentement, _Liberty Ave_ en direction de Manhattan où vivait l'un des dénommés Keith King. Esposito, qui conduisait, commençait à perdre patience, et maudissait déjà cette affaire. En ce samedi après-midi, quelques jours avant Noël, la circulation était épouvantable. La neige qui tombait à gros flocons n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Les files de voitures s'étendaient sans interruption, et n'avançaient qu'au ralenti. Seules les artères principales résistaient, grâce aux pelletés de sable que des engins mécaniques y déversaient régulièrement, à l'assaut de la neige, si bien que tous les conducteurs quittaient le réseau secondaire, de moins en moins praticable, pour rejoindre les avenues créant un embouteillage ininterrompu. A cela s'ajoutait le flot des piétons, touristes et citadins pressés de terminer leurs achats de Noël, qui fuyaient les trottoirs, trop souvent verglacés ou enneigés, pour marcher sur le bas-côté, se mêlant aux véhicules. Un jour ordinaire, ce vaste désordre aurait donné lieu à un vacarme de coups de klaxons teinté d'insultes hurlées par les fenêtres des voitures. Mais aujourd'hui, bizarrement, ce lent mouvement s'opérait dans une ambiance plutôt conviviale. A croire que la magie de Noël, et son lot de bonheur, générosité et fraternité s'étaient emparés du cœur des New-Yorkais. Du moins de la majorité d'entre eux.

- Bon sang, à ce rythme-là, on va passer la journée enfermés dans cette voiture …, grogna Esposito, alors qu'ils étaient à l'arrêt depuis près de dix minutes sans avoir bouger d'un pouce.

Ryan, à la place passager, se pencha pour attraper sa bouteille thermos posée à ses pieds, et remplit adroitement une petite tasse plastique du breuvage qu'elle contenait.

- Tu veux du lait de poule ? proposa-t-il gentiment.

Esposito tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant d'un air sidéré.

- C'est sans alcool, je précise …, ajouta Ryan. Jenny a pensé que comme ça on pourrait en profiter même en service.

- Ouais … eh ben, profite tout seul de ton lait de poule. Un lait de poule sans rhum … Tu veux ma mort ? lança Esposito, avec sarcasme.

- Tu as tort, c'est succulent, fit Ryan, se délectant de quelques gorgées.

Esposito le dévisageait d'un air complètement désappointé, devant les airs délicats qu'il prenait en dégustant son lait de poule comme s'il s'agissait d'un grand cru.

- C'est succulent …, fit-il, forçant sa voix pour imiter celle de Ryan, la seule chose qui a un intérêt dans le lait de poule c'est l'alcool. Alors sans alcool, autant boire du pipi de chat !

Esposito allait redémarrer quand trois jeunes femmes, les bras chargés de cadeaux et de sacs de shopping, eurent la bonne idée de traverser juste devant la voiture. Il pila au dernier moment et cala. Dans le même temps, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour crier nerveusement aux importunes de faire attention, tout en s'efforçant, malgré tout, de rester poli et civilisé. Quand il redémarra, Ryan le dévisagea, avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Quoi ? fit Esposito, d'un air peu aimable.

- Tu ne serais pas un peu allergique à Noël ? lui lança Ryan, taquin.

- J'adore Noël …

- C'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression de supporter le Grinch … Il te manque juste les poils verts …, se moqua Ryan.

- Puisque tu aimes tant Noël, toi, et toute cette joyeuse féerie, je peux te faire descendre là si tu veux ? Et tu iras à pied interroger tous ces Keith Keaton de malheur ! lui lança Esposito, visiblement bien agacé.

Ryan préféra se taire, non pas qu'il craignait que son coéquipier ne l'abandonne ici en pleine tempête de neige, mais il ne servait à rien de l'énerver davantage quand il était grognon. Il le laissa donc pester intérieurement quelques minutes, tout en profitant de l'agitation joyeuse qui régnait dans la rue.

- Tu as trouvé le cadeau de Jenny pour Noël ? finit par demander Esposito, visiblement calmé.

- Oui. Je l'ai acheté depuis deux mois déjà ! lança Ryan avec enthousiasme.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai posé la question …, soupira son partenaire.

- Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ? demanda Ryan, tout content de partager le secret de son cadeau.

- J'hésite …, répondit Esposito, un brin sarcastique.

- Une boîte à couture.

- Une boîte à couture ?

- Oui, Jenny a craqué dessus dans une petite boutique d'antiquités lors d'une balade, mais elle trouvait qu'elle coûtait trop cher. Alors dès le lendemain, je suis allé l'acheter. Je pense qu'elle va être surprise, et ravie.

Esposito se contenta de sourire. Même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait sûrement jamais, et qu'il tournait souvent son ami en dérision à ce sujet, il était plutôt admiratif du couple que formaient Ryan et Jenny. Evidemment, elle serait ravie. Ryan pensait toujours à tout. Il était un modèle de mari aimant.

- Et toi, pour Lanie ? reprit Ryan, voyant que son coéquipier demeurait silencieux.

- Je n'en sais rien …, répondit Esposito d'un air un peu désappointé.

- Tu n'as pas d'idée ?

- Non, enfin, si, mais je cherche une idée originale. Je voudrais que ce Noël soit particulier. Tu vois, depuis le mariage de Beckett et Castle, c'est différent avec Lanie. Ça a changé quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas souvent que Javier se confiait sur ses sentiments, encore moins concernant Lanie. Avec Kevin, ils se comprenaient tous les deux souvent à demi-mot, et parfois même par de simples regards, tant ils se connaissaient bien maintenant. Il leur était certes arrivé de se retrouver un peu éméchés autour de quelques cadavres de bouteilles de bière, et de discuter de la vie, des femmes, de l'amour. Mais Javier parlait peu de la profondeur de ses émotions. Et Kevin ne posait pas vraiment de question non plus.

Il se contenta de l'écouter, prenant à cœur de ne pas l'interrompre.

- Ça devient sérieux. Je veux dire vraiment sérieux, ajouta Esposito.

Et puis il s'arrêta, en dévisageant Ryan.

- Pourquoi tu dis rien, mec ? s'étonna-t-il, surpris par son silence.

- Eh bien je t'écoute. Ce n'est pas souvent que …

- Ouais, j'ai l'impression d'être chez le psy, à déballer ma vie, alors parle un peu ! lui lança Esposito, avec son fichu caractère.

- Bon ok. Alors pourquoi c'est sérieux maintenant et ça ne l'était pas avant ?

- Je ne me dis plus : « quelle galère ça va être de passer ma vie avec une seule femme alors que je pourrais en avoir une différente tous les soirs … enfin presque … ».

- Sérieux, mon pote ? Tu te disais un truc pareil avant ?

- Quoi ? Tous les mecs se disent ça non ? sourit Esposito.

Ryan le dévisagea d'un air sceptique.

- Enfin bon, reprit-il. Maintenant je sais ce que je veux … Je ne veux plus qu'elle.

Ryan sourit.

- Pourquoi tu te marres ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? grogna de nouveau Esposito.

- Non ! Si on ne peut plus sourire maintenant ! T'es un vrai Grinch, sérieux !

- Tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça et je te vire de la bagnole !

- Je suis juste heureux pour toi, mon pote, lâcha Ryan, avec un nouveau sourire, en regardant son coéquipier avec une sincère affection.

Esposito esquissa un sourire, finalement content de partager ça avec lui.

- Enfin… ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'aides à trouver un cadeau, reprit-il.

- Tu veux qu'il dise quoi ton cadeau ?

- Tu te souviens de Montgomery qui cherchait un cadeau pour son anniversaire de mariage ? demanda Esposito.

- Oui, c'était peu de temps avant que … Et son cadeau, c'était son départ en retraite, se rappela Ryan.

- Oui.

- Quoi tu veux prendre ta retraite ? s'exclama Ryan, estomaqué.

- Ma retraite ? Sérieux, Ryan, t'es vraiment trop con dès fois ! lança Esposito en riant.

- J'en sais rien … L'amour peut faire faire des trucs débiles !

- Oui, ben parle pour toi !

- Bon, tu veux en venir où avec Montgomery ?

- Castle a dit un truc ce jour-là. Et il ne dit pas que des conneries, expliqua Esposito.

- Le truc sur ce que veulent les femmes ? se souvint Ryan.

- Oui, il faut savoir entendre ce qu'elles veulent, sans forcément le dire, savoir entendre ce qu'elles suggèrent depuis longtemps, leurs sous-entendus …

- Et tu entends quoi ? fit Ryan, perplexe.

- Ben rien, c'est bien ça le problème, lâcha Esposito, avec son air de chien battu.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux en même temps.

- Ouvre un peu plus grand les oreilles alors, mon pote ! lança Ryan en riant.

- Il me reste cinq jours … pour trouver le cadeau parfait.

- Detective Keith K. Williams ! s'exclama soudain Ryan, dont l'attention avait été attirée par le panneau du parc qu'ils étaient en train de longer au ralenti.

- Hein ? fit Esposito, ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

- Là, il y a un parc qui porte le nom du Détective Keith K. Williams !

- Et ?

- Un officier de police ! Keith ! K.E.I.T.H. ! s'exclama Ryan, en épelant le nom qui se trouvait en bas de la lettre.

Esposito le regarda comme s'il commençait à comprendre enfin ce qui avait interpellé son coéquipier.

- Keith K. Williams, ou Keith Keaton Williams. C'est pour ça que Beckett ne l'a pas trouvé dans la base de données des flics décédés, c'est Williams son nom de famille, pas Keaton.

- Bien joué, mec ! On va les épater sur ce coup-là, se réjouit Esposito.

- JE vais les épater, rectifia Ryan. Je préviens Beckett. Gare-toi, on va aller jeter un œil à ce parc.

_Washington D.C., 14 heures._

Assise à son bureau, devant son ordinateur, elle était en train de finaliser l'intervention qu'elle devait effectuer le lendemain devant une centaine d'étudiants dans le cadre d'un cours sur les sciences du comportement. Etant donné le sujet pour lequel on lui avait proposé cette intervention, elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de l'intérêt des élèves. Les serial killers passionnaient les foules, et bon nombre d'étudiants avaient choisi les sciences du comportement pour la fascination qu'exerçaient sur eux ces tueurs en série, leurs motivations et leur mode opératoire. Il lui suffirait de raconter quelques exemples issus de ses enquêtes passées pour captiver son auditoire. Perfectionniste, elle peaufinait les derniers détails, quand le message d'alerte clignota en bas de son écran, lui indiquant, qu'un officier de police ou un agent du FBI, quelque part dans le pays, avait saisi dans les bases de données une information relative à l'une de ses affaires non-élucidées. Et il y en avait malheureusement quelques-unes encore. Intriguée, elle cliqua sur la petite bulle d'information pour voir s'ouvrir la page lui indiquant le numéro de dossier concerné. Son cœur fit un bond en lisant les cinq chiffres et les deux lettres qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. Le dossier Ellie Byrd. Cela faisait six mois qu'il n'y avait rien eu de nouveau concernant cette affaire.

Tout flic a, au cours de sa carrière, une affaire non résolue qui le suit, parfois de longues années durant, qui l'obsède au point de ne plus en dormir la nuit, de passer des heures à y réfléchir, seul, alors que tous les collègues ont renoncé, et qui peut, parfois même, l'amener à une remise en question totale de qui il est. L'affaire Ellie Byrd était cette affaire. Son affaire. Il y en avait eu d'autres, qui, par le passé, l'avaient hantée. Il y avait eu des tueurs en série insaisissables qui s'étaient joué d'elle pendant des années avant qu'elle ne parvienne à les faire sortir de l'ombre, et à arrêter leur macabre moisson. Mais l'affaire Ellie Byrd la touchait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait tellement fouillé la vie de la jeune fille qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir côtoyée. Une des premières règles qu'on vous enseignait à l'académie du FBI était de ne pas s'attacher aux victimes. Pas de sentiments. Rester neutre pour rester objectif, rationnel, performant. Mais Ellie Byrd s'était immiscée en elle, peu à peu, au fil des semaines et des mois qui s'écoulaient, sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher.

Tout avait commencé le 5 juin dernier, quand Mary Pearson, une adolescente de quinze ans, avait appelé le 911, paniquée, suite à ce qui ressemblait à l'enlèvement de son amie, Ellie. En ce début de soirée, aux alentours de vingt heures trente, les deux jeunes filles étaient sorties de la piscine où elles étaient allées faire quelques longueurs après les cours. Ellie était partie devant, pendant que Mary restait à discuter avec quelques copines. Ellie était en retard, et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire réprimander par ses parents. D'après Mary, elles avaient l'habitude de faire ce trajet régulièrement, et de parcourir à pied les quelques rues qui les séparaient de chez elles, dans une zone tranquille et sans histoire du vieux quartier de Georgetown. Puis Mary s'était mise en route à son tour, se hâtant dans l'espoir de rattraper son amie. Arrivée à l'angle de Newton Street, elle avait entendu des cris lointains en provenance du chemin de traverse qu'elles empruntaient souvent comme raccourci. En s'approchant, elle avait aperçu, environ cent mètres plus loin, un homme poussant Ellie dans une sorte de pick-up beige. Elle s'était cachée, alors que le véhicule partait en trombe, et avait appelé, presque immédiatement, les secours.

Et depuis le témoignage de Mary Pearson, rien. Pas un indice probant. Pas un témoignage convaincant. Pas l'ombre d'un suspect ni d'une piste sérieuse. Rien. C'était comme si Ellie s'était volatilisée. Les parents avaient espéré, un temps, une demande de rançon, mais personne ne les avait contactés. Le pick-up, dont Mary n'avait pu repérer que la couleur beige clair ou blanche, n'avait jamais pu être localisé. Dans la ruelle où le drame avait eu lieu, rien n'avait pu être trouvé établissant un lien avec le ravisseur. Mary, qui se trouvait loin de la scène lorsqu'Ellie avait été enlevée, avait été incapable de fournir une description de l'homme, hormis quelques remarques assez génériques. Il n'était pas petit. Il était brun et portait une barbe épaisse. Selon ses termes, il n'était pas vieux, mais elle n'avait pas été en mesure de définir une tranche d'âge plus précise. La vie d'Ellie avait été passée au crible. Sa famille, ses amis, son quotidien. Ses loisirs, ses vacances, ses passions. Elle en connaissait autant sur Ellie, si ce n'est plus même, que sur sa propre fille. Elle était entrée dans son intimité dans l'espoir de trouver une piste. Et les jours avaient défilé, puis les semaines et les mois, apportant leur lot de déception et de désespoir. Elle s'était attachée à Ellie, pour une multitude de raisons, et malgré le temps qui passait, s'était juré de ne jamais perdre espoir. Elle avait déjà traité nombre d'enlèvements d'enfants. C'était l'une des missions allouées aux agents fédéraux. Et il était rare qu'il y ait si peu d'indices, si peu de preuves. Peut-être était-ce justement pour cette raison qu'elle s'était particulièrement investie dans cette affaire. Il fallait que quelqu'un continue de se battre pour Ellie, parce qu'elle le méritait. C'était une jeune fille pleine de vie, insouciante, brillante, entourée d'amis et d'une famille aimante. Et elle était portée disparue, parce que le hasard avait voulu qu'un psychopathe la choisisse. L'affaire avait été bouclée, en l'absence d'indices et d'une quelconque piste, au grand désespoir de la famille. Mais tant que son corps n'aurait pas été retrouvé, elle se battrait pour Ellie.

Elle cliqua une nouvelle fois sur la fenêtre pour voir s'ouvrir la saisie qui avait été effectuée. De l'ADN. On avait trouvé de l'ADN d'Ellie Byrd. Stupéfaite, elle fixait l'écran, sans vraiment y croire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre information. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que ses yeux parcouraient l'écran à la recherche de l'origine de cette saisie. Le commissariat du 12ème District à New-York.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_12__ème__ District, New-York, 15h._

Devant son écran, Beckett était concentrée sur la lecture des quelques éléments du dossier Ellie Byrd auxquels elle avait accès. Elle avait presque tout imaginé sauf que cette affaire puisse les diriger vers Washington, et vers un dossier clos par le FBI il y a trois mois faute de nouveaux éléments concluants. Elle s'attendait d'ici peu à recevoir un appel, ou à voir les fédéraux débarquer, mais en attendant, elle voulait faire le point sur ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Et malheureusement, au fur et à mesure qu'elle faisait défiler le dossier sur l'écran, elle réalisait qu'il était quasiment vide.

Castle, pensif, était resté debout à scruter le tableau blanc et la photo d'Ellie Byrd que Kate avait affichée en lieu et place du gros point d'interrogation qui identifiait la victime jusque-là. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des yeux insouciants de cette adolescente. Ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés. Son teint de porcelaine. La douceur angélique qui émanait de son visage souriant et juvénile, et en même temps cet air de femme adulte qu'aiment se donner parfois les adolescentes. Pour l'instant, il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir à l'enquête, à envisager une piste ou une théorie. Il avait l'habitude après toutes ces années d'avoir affaire à des cadavres, d'affronter des morts violentes toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Mais en général, il ne faisait pas connaissance avec les victimes avant leur mort. C'était autre chose d'imaginer qu'un être humain bien vivant, dont il découvrait le visage et la vie, risquait de se retrouver d'ici quelques heures sur la table d'autopsie de Lanie s'ils ne faisaient rien pour empêcher que ça arrive. Et c'était autre chose encore quand il s'agissait d'une adolescente de seize ans seulement, presque une enfant. Son cœur s'était serré quand il avait commencé à imaginer le calvaire qu'elle devait endurer depuis six mois, la violence répétée dont elle avait certainement été victime, sa solitude, son désespoir.

D'après les experts, la jeune fille était en vie quand cette mèche de cheveux avait été coupée, récemment selon eux, mais sans qu'il soit possible d'obtenir une datation précise. Kate lui avait souvent dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'identifier aux victimes et à leurs familles, qu'il fallait mettre de la distance, mais cela lui était impossible. Il pensait aux parents, à l'horreur qu'ils avaient dû vivre, et qu'ils vivaient encore. Ne pas savoir était sans doute la pire des douleurs. Comment pouvait-on continuer à vivre après la disparition subite de son enfant ? En imaginant qu'il se trouvait peut-être quelque part sans qu'on n'ait aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec lui ? Sans nouvelle, ni positive ni négative pendant des mois. Le néant absolu. Il se demandait s'ils avaient baissé les bras, ou s'ils avaient réussi à garder espoir, malgré le temps qui passait, et les éloignait toujours plus de leur fille.

- Il n'y a rien dans ce dossier. Le FBI a enquêté plusieurs mois. Aucun indice. Aucune piste, fit Beckett, les yeux rivés sur son écran.

Castle ne répondit rien, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

- Un pick up beige ou blanc. Un homme de taille moyenne, portant une barbe. Un inconnu sûrement, car Ellie a hurlé d'après le témoignage de son amie. Et c'est tout. Ils ont clos l'affaire, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle leva les yeux de l'écran pour le regarder, toujours figé devant le tableau. Elle ne voyait que son dos, mais savait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête à ce moment précis. Les affaires concernant des jeunes victimes étaient toujours difficiles à vivre. Pour elle aussi bien-sûr, mais pour lui, tout particulièrement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Alexis, de compatir à la douleur des parents.

- Castle ? ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle gentiment.

- Oui, répondit-il, en se retournant pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Kate plongea ses yeux dans les siens, captant toute son inquiétude, et tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui à cet instant-là. Il esquissa un sourire rassurant, et elle le regarda avec tendresse. Il n'avait plus besoin de lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Cette boule d'angoisse au fond de son ventre, cette amertume qui s'emparait de son cœur. Kate savait tout ça, et la tendresse de sa présence adoucissait son mal-être.

- Alors, on sait qui elle est, mais on n'est pas plus avancés ? reprit-il.

- Non. Le FBI a fait un boulot de dingue à Washington, mais il n'y avait aucune piste. L'Alerte Amber a été déclenchée. L'avis de recherche est toujours en cours, mais en six mois, il n'y a eu aucun élément digne d'intérêt.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Il la détient depuis six mois. Alors pourquoi maintenant il se décide à prendre contact avec les flics ?

- Il commence peut-être à se lasser d'elle, comme il le suggère dans sa lettre.

- Il pourrait la tuer, simplement. Enfin, simplement … tu vois ce que je veux dire … Il pourrait juste la tuer, et passer à autre chose. Mais non, il veut jouer …, expliqua-t-il, songeur.

- Il y a des détraqués qui ont besoin de cette interaction et cette rivalité avec les flics, de l'adrénaline que ça leur procure de nous défier.

- Si les fédéraux ont déjà mené l'enquête pendant des mois, que peut-on trouver de plus ? fit-il, sceptique.

- On a un quartier. Le Queens …. La lettre et le parc Keith K. Williams renvoient au Queens.

- Ça reste très vague, ce n'est pas avec ça qu'on va la retrouver, répondit-il d'un air dépité. Et puis c'est sûrement juste pour nous égarer.

- On va attendre de voir si les gars trouvent quelque chose dans ce parc, et il faudra contacter le FBI s'ils ne nous ont pas appelés d'ici là.

Au même instant, son téléphone sonna.

- Beckett, fit-elle en décrochant, sous le regard attentif et curieux de Castle, suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Bonjour, Lieutenant Beckett. Jordan Shaw.

- Oh … Bonjour, répondit Kate, un peu surprise d'entendre la voix du seul agent fédéral qu'elle appréciait sincèrement.

- Je viens d'avoir une alerte sur le dossier Ellie Byrd. Il semblerait que vous ayez trouvé des traces ADN ? demanda aussitôt Jordan Shaw, sans y aller par quatre chemins.

Kate comprit immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas fait attention aux noms des agents ayant géré le dossier Ellie Byrd, mais il se pourrait que Jordan Shaw ait été en charge de l'affaire.

- Vous avez du sang ? insista Jordan, sans attendre la réponse à sa première question.

- Non. Des cheveux … mais …

- Cela fait six mois que je cherche une piste d'Ellie. Je suis dans l'avion. J'arrive.

- Vous arrivez ? s'étonna Beckett.

Mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Jordan Shaw avait déjà raccroché. Rick leva vers sa muse des yeux interrogateurs.

- Bon, eh bien, pas besoin d'appeler le FBI. Jordan Shaw arrive, annonça Kate, avec un demi-sourire.

- Comment ça Jordan Shaw arrive ? fit-il, surpris.

- C'était son affaire. Ellie Byrd. Elle est déjà dans l'avion.

- Elle vient toute seule ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Elle avait l'air … pressée.

* * *

><p><em><span>Detective Keith K. Williams Park, Queens, New-York, 15 heures.<span>_

Esposito et Ryan n'avaient pas mis longtemps à trouver un endroit où se garer près du parc. Ici, les rues n'étaient pas dégagées, et plus personne ne semblait s'y aventurer, au vu de l'épaisseur de neige. Leur enthousiasme, après avoir compris que cet endroit pouvait avoir un lien avec le nom de Keith Keaton, inscrit sur la lettre, était aussitôt retombé, dès que Beckett les avait informés de la triste réalité. Il y avait bien une jeune fille, retenue quelque part. L'affaire prenait une nouvelle tournure. Elle n'avait plus rien d'une plaisanterie. Un malade retenait Ellie Byrd prisonnière depuis six mois, peut-être ici, dans le Queens. Il y avait urgence, et ce parc était le seul élément concret dont ils disposaient. En arrivant près de l'entrée principale, ils lurent rapidement le panneau d'informations qui présentait l'officier Keith Keaton Williams, dont le nom avait été attribué au parc, en guise d'hommage. Il avait été tué par balle en 1989 lors d'un transfert de prisonnier. « _Quand un officier de police est tué, ce n'est pas une agence qui perd un officier, mais une nation toute entière. » _La phrase de la lettre s'étalait là, sous leurs yeux, sur le panneau, en conclusion de la courte biographie de l'officier. Il n'y avait aucun doute, celui qui avait envoyé la lettre voulait les mener ici. Mais pour quelle raison ?

Silencieux, Esposito et Ryan avaient remonté à pied les rues ceinturant le parc, s'enfonçant lourdement dans la neige, courbant la tête sous le flot ininterrompu de flocons qui tombaient drus. Ils avaient été attentifs au moindre bruit suspect qui aurait pu parvenir jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Ils avaient scruté les quelques buissons couchés contre les grillages en quête d'un signe. Ordinairement, il y avait ici deux terrains de tennis, un terrain de baseball et une aire de jeux pour les enfants. Aujourd'hui, tout était recouvert d'une vingtaine de centimètres de neige, vaste manteau immaculé dans lequel personne ne semblait avoir posé les pieds. A l'intérieur du parc, tout était calme et silencieux. Les seules traces visibles d'une présence ici ces dernières heures étaient les minuscules empreintes de pattes d'oiseaux et d'écureuils dans la neige. Ils s'étaient contentés d'embrasser du regard la vaste étendue plane et neigeuse pour constater que personne n'était venu ici depuis la veille. Il neigeait depuis hier soir. Et ici, la neige n'avait pas été brassée. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où retenir une jeune fille prisonnière. Il n'y avait aucun bâtiment dans ce parc, ni même un cabanon. Rien que des terrains de sport. Tout juste un arbre par ci par là. Dans le pire des cas, si Ellie était morte, ce n'était pas le genre de parc où son corps aurait pu être enterré. Même avant qu'il neige, les surfaces de ce type d'endroit étaient dures et poussiéreuses. Il ne devait pas y avoir une seule zone d'herbe où dissimuler un corps.

- Il n'y a rien ici, finit par constater Ryan, tournant sur lui-même pour regarder tout autour de lui le parterre de neige.

- Pourquoi ce parc bon sang ?

- Il a peut-être planqué la fille à proximité, dans l'un de ces immeubles.

- Ouais … peut-être …

Pendant qu'Esposito s'avançait parmi les structures de jeux destinées aux enfants, se penchant pour y chercher un éventuel signe, Ryan s'enfonça un peu plus dans la neige, jusqu'au grillage du court de tennis où se trouvait un petit panonceau, recouvert d'une vitre, destiné aux usagers du terrain. Là, parmi les multiples documents concernant le club de tennis local, une feuille attira son attention. Sidéré, il resta là à lire et relire le document.

- Espo ! Viens voir ça ! lança-t-il à l'adresse de son coéquipier, sans même se retourner, tant ce document l'interpellait.

Il entendit dans son dos les pas lourds d'Esposito qui faisaient crisser la neige.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde.

Il y avait là une affichette concernant la disparition d'Ellie Byrd. Une de ces affichettes que les familles des disparues placardent souvent dans les rues ou les magasins, dans l'espoir de trouver une piste, de recueillir un témoignage. Sous les grosses lettres indiquant « DISPARUE », la photo en noir et blanc d'Ellie, souriante. Une description de la tenue qu'elle portait lors de sa disparition. Un appel à témoins mêlé de supplications. Une exhortation à contacter la police au moindre doute. Et un numéro de téléphone, certainement celui des parents de la jeune fille. Mais ce qui les stupéfia tous les deux, c'était les quelques lettres écrites en rouge, en diagonale, barrant l'affichette de bas en haut : « _Bye-Bye Ellie_ ». Quelqu'un avait volontairement placé cette affichette ici pour qu'ils la trouvent.

* * *

><p><span><em>12<em>_ème__ District, salle de travail, dix-huit heures._

Ils s'étaient installés tous les quatre autour de la table pour essayer de mettre en commun les fruits de leur réflexion. Castle et Beckett avaient déjà passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à réfléchir, à consulter les dossiers de différentes affaires d'enlèvement perpétrés sur la côte Est et jamais élucidées, et quelques dossiers de psychopathes jamais arrêtés, connus pour aimer jouer avec les flics, assassiner des jeunes filles, et opérer entre Washington et New-York. Ils n'avaient rien de plus que ces dossiers, et ces quelques documents pour tenter de relier l'affaire Ellie Byrd à autre chose qui puisse leur fournir une piste. Les gars venaient de rentrer, avec cette affichette trouvée au parc, annonçant, de façon très sarcastique, la mort d'Ellie. La découverte de cette affichette avait jeté un froid, et attisé l'angoisse de tout le monde. Si le ravisseur l'avait récupérée à Washington dans les jours qui avaient suivi l'enlèvement d'Ellie, dans le but de la réutiliser plus tard, alors il avait tout prémédité, pour se jouer d'eux. Cette phrase hommage aux policiers, ce nom, Keith Keaton, n'avaient donc pour seul objectif que de les mener dans ce parc, pour y trouver cette affiche, cette sorte de sentence finale, qui non seulement ne relançait pas le jeu initié dans la lettre, mais y mettait même fin brusquement. « _Bye-Bye Ellie_ ». Pour l'instant, tous voulaient croire que le jeu continuait, et que cette phrase n'était peut-être qu'une provocation. Ellie était peut-être, malgré tout, toujours en vie. Dans l'attente de l'arrivée de l'agent Shaw, ils tentaient, sans relâche de trouver quelque chose.

Beckett avait installé le tableau blanc dans la pièce, et tout en réfléchissant les yeux des uns et des autres couraient des quelques documents qu'ils possédaient aux informations inscrites sur le tableau. Des officiers en uniforme étaient toujours en train d'inspecter les immeubles aux abords immédiats du parc, et de faire circuler la photo de la jeune fille dans le quartier de Jamaica, dans le Queens, mais personne n'y croyait vraiment. Les experts scientifiques n'avaient rien trouvé sur la lettre et l'enveloppe. Ni empreinte ni un quelconque élément qui puisse fournir une piste. L'affichette avait été transmise au laboratoire pour des analyses qui ne donneraient sûrement rien non plus. La photo du document s'affichait maintenant en grand sur le tableau, avec ces grosses lettres couleur rouge sang « _Bye-Bye Ellie_ ». D'après les premières vérifications, l'affichette avait l'air authentique. Une simple photocopie comme il avait dû y en avoir des centaines d'éditées au moment de l'enlèvement d'Ellie. Toutes les informations qui s'y trouvaient correspondaient bien à celles qui figuraient dans la base de données.

Castle referma un énième dossier en soupirant. Il s'enfonça sur sa chaise en observant le tableau. Plus le temps passait, moins il croyait à la possibilité de retrouver Ellie vivante. Il ne supportait plus de voir le visage souriant de cette jeune fille sur le tableau blanc, et d'imaginer ce qu'elle avait enduré. « _Bye-Bye Ellie_ ». Pour lui, il n'y avait quasiment plus aucun doute. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures et son corps sans vie allait être retrouvé quelque part dans New-York. Le ravisseur n'avait rien fait pour les mener vers une piste. Il les avait guidés vers ces quelques mots empreints de sarcasme, comme un ultime pied de nez à l'espoir qu'ils avaient nourri depuis la fin de matinée.

A son tour, Kate leva les yeux de son dossier, l'air désappointée. Elle croisa le regard de Rick, sérieux, fermé, qui avait l'air tout aussi perdu qu'elle, et observa les gars concentrés sur leurs documents, étonnement silencieux.

- Pause-café ? suggéra Rick à son intention.

- Oui, répondit Kate en se levant.

- Les gars ? On vous rapporte du café ? proposa Castle en se levant à son tour.

- Volontiers, répondit Ryan, sans même lever les yeux.

- Oui. S'il te plaît, mon pote, ajouta Esposito.

Castle et Beckett rejoignirent la salle de pause, et Rick s'attela à faire couler les cafés, tandis que Kate, appuyée contre la fenêtre se perdit dans l'observation de la rue. La nuit tombait lentement, tout comme la neige, inlassablement. Un instant, elle pensa au bonheur qui était le sien, de se lancer avec Rick, dans les préparatifs de Noël qui approchait. Mais cette affaire avait fait naître des angoisses, des sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas envie de vivre, surtout pas maintenant, à cette période de l'année. Instinctivement, elle posa la paume de sa main sur son ventre rond, pour y dessiner de tous petits cercles caressants. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante. Ils avaient passé la journée à réfléchir, à se creuser la tête, à chercher quelque chose. Sans que rien ne donne de résultat. D'habitude, il y avait toujours un petit élément, toujours une connexion qui finissait par s'établir. Mais là rien. Rien que cette angoisse et ce désespoir qui s'amplifiaient d'heure en heure.

Les yeux de Rick se posèrent sur elle, au moment où il déposa une première tasse remplie de café sur la table. Malgré les tourments liés à cette affaire, la vision de sa femme, embrassant de sa main son ventre portant leur enfant, lui procura un immense sentiment de plénitude. Il adorait cette image, la tendresse de ce geste aimant, si maternel, si protecteur qu'elle faisait maintenant si souvent. Mais il lut aussi l'inquiétude dans son regard, et aussitôt la dureté de l'affaire chassa les douces sensations.

- Tu crois qu'on a encore une chance ? demanda-t-il, cherchant à ce qu'elle le rassure, tout en faisant couler le deuxième café.

- Tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé le corps sans vie d'Ellie, il y a une once d'espoir, alors il faut y croire, Castle.

Kate ne baissait jamais les bras. Même dans les pires moments, même sans le moindre indice, elle se battait toujours. Et elle le ferait tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la preuve concrète que cela ne servait plus à rien. Cette persévérance, cette implication totale au service des victimes, faisaient partie de ce qu'il aimait tant en elle. Mais cette fois, elle était concernée plus qu'elle ne voulait le reconnaître. Elle minimisait le fait que la lettre lui soit adressée à elle.

Il s'approcha et lui tendit son café.

- Merci, mon cœur, sourit-elle avec douceur.

- Kate …, tu as raison, il faut y croire. Mais c'est ce qu'il veut justement, expliqua Rick, et j'ai peur que ce soit juste pour mieux nous anéantir ensuite.

Tout en goûtant son café, elle réfléchissait, cherchant à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Avec cette lettre, il a juste voulu qu'on sache qu'elle était toujours en vie après ces longs mois, reprit-il. Et qu'on espère suffisamment. Mais avec ce « _Bye Bye Ellie_ », il nous assène le coup de grâce. Je pense qu'il va la tuer, et on ne pourra pas l'empêcher. Je voudrais me tromper mais ...

La tristesse de son regard quand il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase la toucha profondément. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, en guise de réconfort, et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent.

- Tu penses qu'il veut simplement qu'on se torture avec cette idée ? Savoir qu'il va la tuer sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire ? demanda-t-elle, sondant ses yeux.

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas nous qu'il veut voir torturés … C'est toi. La lettre t'est destinée, Kate.

Depuis le début de sa carrière, elle avait déjà reçu à plusieurs reprises des courriers plus ou moins de ce genre. Parfois des plaisanteries. Il y avait toujours des gens qui trouvaient ça drôle de faire perdre du temps aux forces de l'ordre. Parfois des vraies lettres de menace, émanant en général d'un proche d'un criminel arrêté qui jurait de se venger, ou d'un ancien détenu libéré. Mais la plupart du temps, ce type de courriers, passé la peur qu'ils pouvaient déclencher en elle, restaient sans suite. Parfois encore, c'était des demandes d'aide pour une affaire non élucidée. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle recevait une lettre lui étant personnellement adressée au poste, et lui intimant de sauver quelqu'un. Mais cette fois, il y avait plusieurs éléments troublants.

- Il aurait pu simplement tuer Ellie, reprit Rick, laisser son corps quelque part, et disparaître dans la nature. Mais non, il a voulu que tu t'intéresses à cette jeune fille. Il a voulu que tu croies pouvoir la sauver. Toi, Kate.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il te connaît. Ce jeu tordu n'a d'intérêt que s'il connaît la personne avec laquelle il joue.

Peu à peu, elle se laissait convaincre par Rick qu'effectivement elle pouvait être visée par cette affaire. Elle avait voulu mettre sur le compte du hasard le fait que cette lettre lui soit adressée. Mais Rick avait raison, comme souvent. Elle réfléchissait, cherchant à savoir, parmi la longue liste des criminels auxquels elle avait eu affaire, sous les verrous ou libres de leurs actes, qui pouvait avoir envie de jouer à ce petit jeu malsain avec elle. Même si tout meurtrier avait, en lui, une part de folie, il fallait un degré conséquent de démence, de psychopathie pour enlever une jeune fille, la détenir de longs mois, et avoir l'idée de jouer avec les flics, avant de, peut-être, la tuer. Elle n'avait pas eu affaire à tant de vrais psychopathes au cours de sa carrière. Et le nom d'un seul résonnait irrémédiablement dans sa tête. Jerry Tyson. Rien que d'y penser, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir.

Elle comprit que Rick y pensait aussi, quand elle lut l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

- Non. Ce n'est pas lui, affirma-t-elle aussitôt, anticipant sa remarque. Cela n'a rien à voir avec son mode opératoire. Rien ne correspond à ses méthodes. Ce n'est pas lui.

- Il n'est pas mort, fit simplement remarquer Castle.

Depuis quelques mois déjà, bien avant qu'elle ne soit enceinte, Rick était attentif aux détails, suspicieux quand certaines affaires se présentaient à eux. Depuis ce jour où il avait vidé le chargeur de son arme sur Jerry Tyson, qui avait fait une chute vertigineuse du haut de ce pont. Jerry Tyson, dont le corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Et cette femme, Kelly Nieman, qui leur avait subtilement fait passer le message qu'un jour ils se reverraient. Elle. Tyson. Il n'en savait rien. Mais depuis, sans pour autant avoir l'impression de vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, il faisait attention au moindre signe d'une menace à leur encontre, et surtout à l'encontre de Kate. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Ce psychopathe, ce serial killer, était bien décidé à lui faire vivre, un jour, l'enfer. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans ignorer cette menace latente. Kate avait raison. Cette lettre n'avait rien du mode opératoire de Tyson, ni dans le style, ni dans la démarche. Ce jeu de piste les conduisant au parc non plus. Avec Tyson, tout commençait toujours par un cadavre. Et là, il n'y avait pas de cadavre. Mais toute affaire bizarre déclenchait instantanément un signal d'alarme dans son cerveau. Un signal d'alarme conduisant directement à Jerry Tyson. Et cette affaire était vraiment bizarre.

Castle, cela ne correspond pas du tout à son mode opératoire, répéta Kate. Il n'y a pas de cadavre.

- Pas encore …, ajouta Rick.

- Et il n'entre jamais en contact avec nous directement, continua-t-elle.

- Il est bien venu me parler en cellule quand …

- C'était un cas à part, l'interrompit-elle aussitôt. Tu vois Tyson m'envoyer une lettre ?

- C'est vrai qu'il est plus subtil que ça normalement … Et puis Ellie est bien plus jeune que ses cibles habituelles, et elle n'est pas blonde, ajouta-t-il tout en réfléchissant.

- Tout à fait. Donc on oublie Tyson, conclut Kate. Il y a des tas de détraqués plus … ordinaires, qui peuvent avoir envoyé cette lettre.

- C'est clair que c'est plus rassurant …, ironisa Castle.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Gates dans l'encadrement de la porte, suivie de près par l'agent Shaw, les bras chargés d'une pile de dossiers et de son ordinateur.

- Lieutenant Beckett, l'agent Shaw vient d'arriver, annonça Victoria Gates.

- Bonjour, firent Kate et Rick d'une seule et même voix, avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Bonjour, lança Jordan Shaw, souriante, malgré un visage fermé et soucieux.

Ils étaient contents de revoir l'agent Shaw, malgré les circonstances, et satisfaits, quitte à travailler avec le FBI, que cela tombe sur elle. Ils avaient tout trois une même façon de voir les choses, d'appréhender une enquête, et, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient été amenés à travailler ensemble, il y avait eu entre eux une synergie très efficace. Kate vit les yeux de Jordan Shaw se porter sur son ventre, et bien que celle-ci s'abstienne de tout commentaire, elle remarqua le petit air ravi et satisfait qu'elle lui adressa.

- Je vous laisse informer l'agent Shaw, reprit Gates. Rien de nouveau ?

- Non, Capitaine.

- On fait le point dans une heure, conclut Gates avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau.

- Vous êtes venue seule ? s'étonna Castle. Où sont vos hommes en noir ? Et votre …

- Mon écran magique ? fit Shaw.

- Oui, voilà !

- Il faudra se contenter de mes seuls services pour l'instant. Le FBI veut cerner l'affaire avant d'envoyer davantage d'agents, expliqua-t-elle. D'après eux, il semblerait que vous n'ayez rien de très concret qui puisse faire avancer les choses.

- Ah d'accord. Pas de gaspillage inutile d'hommes et d'argent …, commenta Castle, un brin sarcastique.

- Vous avez tout compris.

- Venez. On va vous expliquer où on en est, fit Kate, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Ils rejoignirent la salle de travail, et après que Jordan Shaw ait salué les gars, ils s'assirent tous les cinq. Sans perdre de temps, Beckett se lança dans l'explication des maigres éléments en leur possession, tandis que Shaw, l'oreille attentive, scrutait le tableau blanc et les quelques informations qui s'y trouvaient. La lettre d'abord, la mèche de cheveux, le message qu'ils avaient décodé. Puis le parc enfin où les gars avaient trouvé cette affichette, qui semblait annoncer que le destin d'Ellie était scellé. Shaw sembla accuser le coup à la vue de ce « _Bye-Bye Ellie_ », écrit en lettres rouges. Kate se fit la réflexion que cette affaire avait l'air de la toucher de près. Jordan Shaw était une femme de caractère, de poigne. Pas insensible, loin de là, mais quand il s'agissait d'une enquête, en général, elle ne montrait pas le moindre sentiment. Elle ne commenta pas les quelques mots terrifiants, mais pendant un instant, un voile d'angoisse recouvrit son visage.

- C'était à l'intérieur du parc ? demanda Shaw en scrutant l'affichette.

- Oui, répondit Ryan. Près du terrain de tennis.

- C'est une des affiches originales ? demanda Castle.

- A première vue, oui, répondit Shaw. Les parents d'Ellie ont fait faire ces affichettes dès le lendemain de sa disparition. Il a pu la récupérer dans le quartier.

- Ce gars est sûr de lui alors pour avoir traîné dans le quartier où il l'a enlevée, constata Esposito.

- Oui.

- Vous avez établi un profil ? demanda Kate.

- Difficilement. On n'avait quasiment rien à part le témoignage de son amie, Mary, mais c'est très sommaire, fit Shaw en se levant pour se poster près du tableau blanc. Je peux ?

- Oui, bien-sûr.

Shaw se saisit du feutre et entreprit de noter les informations essentielles au fur et à mesure qu'elle leur fournissait les éléments du profil. Tous, curieux, étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, tant Jordan Shaw maîtrisait en général les profils de psychopathe, et avait toujours une manière très efficace d'aborder les choses.

- Un homme blanc entre trente et quarante. Barbu. Mais une barbe …. ça se rase. Cheveux châtains ou bruns. On pense qu'il travaille peut-être dans le bâtiment ou sur des chantiers, d'où le pick-up beige. Très sûr de lui. Il a agi en début de soirée, mais en juin il faisait encore jour, dans un quartier calme mais assez fréquenté. Calculateur probablement. Il avait dû repérer le trajet qu'Ellie empruntait régulièrement. Et ça se confirme avec la lettre qu'il a envoyée, et cette affiche au parc. Cela nécessite de la préparation, de la préméditation.

- Des raisons d'enlever Ellie en particulier ? l'interrompit Kate.

- Non. Pour moi, il l'a choisie au hasard. Une famille de classe moyenne. Ellie est une jeune fille sans histoire, une adolescente ordinaire. Et il n'y a de toute façon pas eu de demande de rançon. Je pense qu'on peut aussi ajouter narcissique au profil, vu la lettre qu'il vous a envoyée. Il a une haute idée de lui-même. Il est persuadé de pouvoir jouer avec vous, et gagner.

- D'autres affaires du même genre autour de Washington ? demanda Castle.

- Non. Rien. Cela ressemblait à un acte isolé. C'est aussi pour ça que le profil est difficile à cerner.

Le silence s'installa, alors que chacun réfléchissait aux informations nouvelles que Shaw avait inscrites au tableau.

- Alors, que fait-on ? reprit Ryan, d'un air un peu sceptique.

- Je vais lancer une recherche dans la matrice du FBI en croisant le profil avec le quartier du Queens, voir si ça peut donner quelque chose. Même si c'est vraiment très vague, au point où on en est, il faut tout tenter, expliqua-t-elle en allumant son ordinateur, et tapotant sur le clavier.

Tous la regardaient, suspendus à ses ordres. L'enquête était toujours la leur. Shaw n'avait même pas vraiment précisé à quel titre elle se trouvait ici. Mais elle avait un tel charisme, une telle réputation qui la précédait, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'était posé de questions. Jordan Shaw avait été en charge de cette affaire. Elle était spécialisée dans les sciences du comportement, et avait traqué quelques tueurs en série. Elle faisait autorité dans le domaine, et surtout, elle ne les avait jamais pris de haut. Même quand elle avait la mainmise sur l'une de leurs enquêtes, elle dirigeait les choses avec une autorité bienveillante.

- J'ai ramené l'intégralité du dossier, y compris les interrogatoires. Peut-être pourriez-vous les relire ? fit Shaw à l'intention de Ryan et Esposito. Parfois, avec un œil nouveau, on trouve des choses auxquelles on n'aurait pas pensé.

- Ok. On s'en charge, répondit Esposito.

- Merci, répondit Shaw en déposant devant eux deux grosses piles de documents.

- Et nous ? demanda Castle.

- Je voudrais que tous les trois, on étudie votre cas, Beckett. Cet homme s'adresse à vous. Ce n'est pas un hasard, expliqua Shaw.

- Je sais, mais …, commença Kate.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une pièce où on peut s'isoler ? l'interrompit Shaw. Je voudrais vous interroger, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Et vous aussi Castle.

- Moi ? Mais la lettre est adressée à Beckett.

- La lettre n'est pas adressée à Beckett. Mais à Katherine Castle, votre femme. Tout est dans la nuance. En tant qu'écrivain, vous devez savoir que chaque mot compte, non ? fit-elle gentiment remarquer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_New-York, 19 heures._

Il faisait nuit noire. La lueur faiblarde du jour qui se diffusait par la grille d'aération s'était éteinte. Recroquevillée sur le matelas, enfouie sous la couverture, elle pleurait. Ce matin, il lui avait dit que bientôt tout serait fini. Mais la journée s'était écoulée lentement, et son angoisse n'avait fait que croître. Ce matin pourtant elle avait espéré que le moment ultime allait arriver vite, et que son supplice prendrait fin. Elle était presque impatiente. Mais les minutes s'égrenant si doucement, son esprit s'était mis à cogiter, et la peur, subtilement, s'était immiscée en elle. Déjà, à l'aube, quand cet inconnu l'avait violée, elle avait été terrifiée. Et maintenant, elle avait l'impression que tout son être tremblait. Elle sanglotait depuis des heures, sans qu'aucune larme ne coule plus de ses yeux. Elle avait si mal, qu'elle ne savait plus où elle avait mal. Il lui avait arraché l'oreille, et la blessure à vif, la tiraillait. Elle avait mal au fond de son ventre. Elle avait mal au cœur. Ces hommes, l'inconnu, puis lui, avaient usé d'elle comme d'une chose, si fort qu'elle en avait vomi quand ils étaient partis. Elle avait si froid aussi. Elle ne parvenait plus à se réchauffer. Peut-être que son corps ne voulait même plus essayer de survivre. Mais elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle voulait rentrer à la maison.

Si seulement … Elle avait réussi à dormir quelques heures cet après-midi, trouvant ainsi un peu d'apaisement à cette angoisse qui la dévastait. Mais quand elle s'était réveillée, comme cela lui arrivait parfois, elle avait d'abord cru n'avoir fait qu'un cauchemar. Réaliser que tout cela était bien réel était à chaque fois une sensation horrible qui lui arrachait le cœur. Elle avait réussi à retrouver un peu de courage pour récupérer le bout de papier enfoncé dans la doublure de sa poche de jean, et y ajouter ce qu'elle savait de cet homme. Il allait la tuer. Il fallait qu'elle aide, comme elle le pouvait, ceux qui la trouveraient à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé pour que plus jamais il ne puisse recommencer.

Son cerveau tournait au ralenti depuis des semaines, mais tout d'un coup, il n'en finissait plus de réfléchir. Elle pensait à la mort. Elle se demandait si ça faisait mal de mourir, si on s'en rendait compte. Elle se demandait comment elle pouvait ne plus exister, comment il était possible, simplement, d'être morte. Pas endormie. Morte. Ne plus penser à rien du tout. N'être plus que du néant. Elle pensait à Dieu aussi. Elle se prenait à espérer qu'il existait vraiment, même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui avait fait pour qu'il choisisse de lui faire vivre cet enfer. Elle pensait à tous ceux qu'elle avait connus et qui étaient morts. Sa mamie Vera. Le vieux monsieur qui donnait du pain aux pigeons dans le parc. Jeremy à l'école, qui était très malade. Son petit chaton aussi qui avait été écrasé par une voiture lorsqu'elle avait six ans. Si seulement, elle pouvait les retrouver après. Après être morte. C'était si bizarre de penser ainsi. Mais elle savait. Demain elle serait morte. Elle vivait ses dernières minutes. A cette pensée, une vague de chagrin lui transperça le cœur, et elle sanglota un peu plus fort. Elle voulait sa mère auprès d'elle, qui lui tienne la main, comme quand elle était malade. Elle voulait son père, qui lui raconte des histoires drôles pour lui faire oublier une mauvaise journée. Elle ne les reverrait jamais, mais ce serait plus dur pour eux que pour elle. Sa douleur allait disparaître. Bientôt. Elle n'aurait plus mal. Si tout ce qu'on disait dans les Evangiles était vrai, alors, de là-haut, elle veillerait sur ses parents. Mais eux. Ils n'avaient qu'elle. Ils allaient mourir de chagrin. Cela lui faisait si mal au cœur d'imaginer leur souffrance, leur tristesse. Elle repensa à ce dernier matin, où elle les avait vus avant de partir pour le lycée. Son père qui avait fait brûler les pancakes comme souvent. Sa mère qui l'avait tirée du lit pour la forcer à se dépêcher un peu, grognant qu'elle allait être en retard. Et ce baiser que l'un et l'autre lui réclamaient tous les matins avant qu'elle ne quitte la maison. Elle avait beau leur dire qu'elle était trop grande maintenant pour les bisous du départ à l'école, elle n'avait pas intérêt à déroger à la tradition. Elle esquissa un sourire baigné de larmes en pensant à ce dernier baiser. Elle avait mis des semaines à se remémorer en détail cette dernière matinée, mais depuis, elle arrivait presque, quand elle fermait les yeux, et se concentrait très fort, à revivre la sensation des lèvres de sa mère et son père sur sa joue à entendre leurs voix prononcer leurs traditionnelles recommandations. Sois prudente. Ne sois pas en retard. A ce soir ma chérie. Mais il n'y avait pas eu de soirée ce jour-là … Le calvaire d'une longue nuit de souffrances avait commencé.

Tout à coup, la porte grinça, et s'ouvrit. C'était lui. Le faisceau de sa lampe l'éblouit. D'habitude, à cette heure-ci, il lui apportait de quoi manger. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait les mains vides. Il ne dit rien. Elle le voyait se mouvoir dans la petite pièce, faisant courir la lumière sur le sol et les murs, comme s'il vérifiait quelque chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir son visage. Il faisait trop sombre. Ignorant totalement sa présence, il vint s'accroupir près du matelas, à quelques centimètres d'elle seulement, et feuilleta un à un les livres qui s'entassaient dans un coin. Recroquevillée, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle osa tourner les yeux vers lui. Elle le voyait bien maintenant. Il avait rasé sa barbe. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sans barbe. Patiemment, il tourna les pages une à une. Puis il secoua les livres, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, avant de les reposer sur le sol.

- Lève-toi ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec, mais calme.

Elle obéit, et s'éloigna contre le mur. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser à rien. Elle le regardait faire, simplement. Il souleva le matelas, inspecta le sol, puis le reposa. Il ramassa la pile de papiers sur lesquels elle avait écrit tout et rien depuis des mois. Puis, sans rien dire de plus, sans un regard, il sortit. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir et d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer que, déjà, la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau. Stupéfaite, elle vit une femme entrer. Elle n'avait jamais vu de femme ici. Elle ne la distinguait pas bien dans la pénombre, mais elle lui sembla plutôt élégante et raffinée. Ses gestes étaient doux et posés. L'homme entra aussitôt après elle, portant une grande bassine remplie d'eau, qu'il posa au milieu de la pièce.

- Ellie, déshabille-toi, lui fit doucement la femme en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle connaissait son prénom. Elle était jolie, très jolie. Elle sentait bon. Ses cheveux étaient cachés dans un bonnet, et elle était emmitouflée jusqu'au cou dans un long manteau. Comme l'homme, elle portait des gants. Ellie se demanda comment une femme comme elle pouvait être amie et complice d'un homme comme lui. L'homme était un monstre, mais une femme ne pouvait pas être aussi cruelle.

- S'il vous plaît …, murmura Ellie essayant de toucher sa sensibilité.

- Déshabille-toi, se contenta de répéter la femme, avec fermeté cette fois.

Ellie s'exécuta, faisant glisser un à un ses vêtements, et les posa sur le matelas. La femme ne détacha pas son regard d'elle. L'homme ne bougea pas. Elle se retrouva nue, devant eux, sous le faisceau de leurs lampes torches. Elle frissonna, autant de froid, que de peur. Elle était frigorifiée, le froid lui mordait la peau, et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer ce soir.

- Monte dans la bassine, ordonna la femme.

Elle obéit. L'eau était glaciale, et instantanément, elle se mit à grelotter et à claquer des dents.

- Davis ! cria l'homme.

L'inconnu de ce matin entra à son tour. Sans rien dire, il s'approcha d'elle. Elle se mit à trembler. Le souvenir de la morsure de sa bouche, de la violence dont il avait fait preuve ce matin, la firent frissonner de peur. Il la regarda, des pieds à la tête, observa la moindre parcelle de sa peau, lui fit pencher la tête pour observer son cou, s'accroupit pour regarder ses fesses. Il ne la toucha pas, mais c'était comme s'il l'inspectait ou cherchait à photographier son corps pour le garder en mémoire.

- C'est bon ?

- Oui, répondit Davis.

- Viens.

Davis suivit l'homme, et ils quittèrent la pièce. La femme lui tendit alors un flacon de gel douche, et lui ordonna de se laver. Elle obéit, sans comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait. Quand elle fut recouverte de savon, des pieds à la tête, grelottant, la femme lui renversa un seau d'eau froide sur les cheveux, pour faire disparaître la mousse. Elle lui tendit une serviette pour qu'elle se sèche. Elle attrapa ses sous-vêtements sales posés sur le matelas, et les jeta par la porte, avant de lui tendre une culotte propre. Ellie ne comprenait rien à tout ce cérémoniel. L'homme était déjà venu de temps en temps avec cette bassine pour qu'elle se lave. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui se passait maintenant. La femme lui fit remettre ses vêtements sales, sans cesser de la regarder, puis elle lui coupa les ongles des mains.

Elle n'avait vu la gamine que de dos jusque-là, quand elle le regardait la violer, tapie dans l'ombre de la pièce. Ça ne durait jamais très longtemps, mais le voir prendre ainsi possession de cette fille, totalement soumise, l'excitait. Il le faisait autant pour lui, que pour elle. Elle avait vu plusieurs fois qu'elle l'avait griffée en se débattant. Il fallait donc lui couper les ongles. Il ne devait rester sur son corps aucune autre trace ADN que celle de Davis. Ni cheveux, ni poils, ni cellules épithéliales. Il fallait que toute l'attention se concentre sur Davis et que rien ne puisse semer le moindre doute. Pas maintenant du moins. Pas tout de suite. Elle attrapa son menton d'une main, et la força à tourner la tête pour observer sa blessure à l'oreille, et se réjouir de l'obéissance et de l'efficacité de Davis.

- Laissez-moi partir, je vous en prie …, supplia Ellie, tentant de nouveau sa chance.

La femme ne répondit rien, mais lui sourit, comme attendrie par sa naïveté et son innocence.

- Je ne dirai rien. Je vous le jure …, murmura Ellie.

- Tu es bien mignonne. C'est dommage, répondit la femme, avec un sourire.

- S'il vous plaît …

- Va te mettre contre le mur, près de la porte. Et ne bouge pas.

Ellie obéit, et s'adossa contre le mur. La porte était ouverte, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, elle vit le long couloir sombre qui s'éloignait vers le fond du bâtiment. Davis attendait là, debout, observant simplement les murs de béton. L'homme arriva à son tour, la fit se retourner, lui croisa les bras dans le dos, et lia ses poignets avec des lanières en plastique. Puis il l'attrapa par le bras, et l'attira vers la sortie. La femme s'approcha d'elle, avec un large sourire.

- Dis adieu, Ellie. Sois polie, fit l'homme, d'un ton calme, presque doux.

Mais tétanisée par la peur, elle garda le silence. Elle avait compris que cette fois, elle ne reverrait jamais cet endroit. Bientôt elle serait morte. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Bye-Bye Ellie, sourit la femme.

* * *

><p><span><em>12<em>_ème__ District, Salle de repos, 19 h._

Castle et Beckett étaient assis côte à côte en face de Jordan Shaw, qui avait pris calepin et stylo, afin de prendre des notes. Ils se demandaient ce qu'elle allait réussir à tirer d'eux pour faire avancer cette affaire.

En arrivant au 12ème District, Jordan Shaw avait encore une once d'espoir. Savoir qu'on avait trouvé de l'ADN d'Ellie Byrd avait été, le temps de quelques heures, comme une libération, comme si le combat qu'elle menait depuis des mois n'avait pas été vain. Ellie était bien vivante, et il y aurait forcément un moyen de parvenir jusqu'à elle. Mais dès qu'elle avait vu les quelques éléments en la possession du lieutenant Beckett et ses hommes, elle avait compris que jamais elle ne rendrait Ellie vivante à sa famille. Elle n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras, à renoncer avant d'être certaine de ne pas en avoir le choix, et elle continuerait de se battre pour Ellie. Mais avec l'expérience, elle savait interpréter les signes, elle savait décoder les mots, comprendre et anticiper les comportements de la plupart des psychopathes. Avec cette lettre, elle avait compris bien d'autres choses. Elle ne voulait pas effrayer Beckett et Castle. Elle les aimait beaucoup, autant pour le duo improbable qu'ils formaient au boulot, que pour le couple attendrissant qu'ils étaient dans le privé. Mais elle n'était pas du style à passer par quatre chemins, et il fallait qu'ils prennent conscience que cette affaire, à première vue, dépassait de loin le cadre d'un enlèvement classique.

- Je pense que cet homme ne s'adresse pas seulement à vous Beckett, commença Shaw, en scrutant des deux côtés l'enveloppe contenant la lettre.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Kate.

- Katherine Castle, c'est votre nom de femme mariée, un nom qui renvoie indubitablement à vous Castle, expliqua-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour. Il ne s'est pas trompé en vous nommant ainsi, il sait parfaitement que vous êtes le lieutenant Kate Beckett. Ça fait partie de son petit jeu.

- Donc c'est une façon de s'adresser à nous deux ?

-Oui. Il sait que vous êtes mariés, donc il sait aussi que vous enquêtez ensemble. Et il sait forcément qu'en vous appelant « Lieutenant Katherine Castle », vous, son mari et coéquipier, allez réagir et vous poser des questions. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé quand vous avez vu la lettre pour la première fois, non ?

- Oui, répondit Castle. Cet intitulé est très étrange. C'est comme si ce gars mélangeait notre vie privée et le boulot.

- Je pense que le but de tout ça n'a rien à voir avec Ellie, malheureusement.

Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux interrogateurs, suspendus à la suite des explications.

- Si on étudie de près cette lettre, il ne donne aucun ultimatum. Il ne réclame rien. Il se fiche d'Ellie. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est vous. Son objectif, c'est vous deux.

- Vous pensez que ce gars a enlevé Ellie il y a six mois dans le seul but de jouer avec nous aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais être franche. Oui.

Ils se lancèrent un regard à la fois stupéfait et inquiet. L'idée d'une telle préméditation donnait tout à coup une nouvelle ampleur à l'affaire, et ramenait irrémédiablement leurs esprits à penser à la même chose. Ils avaient tenté, tout à l'heure, de réfuter cette hypothèse, mais ils ne pouvaient faire autrement que de la voir resurgir dès qu'ils creusaient un peu plus la réflexion.

- C'est rarissime, après six mois, qu'on entende de nouveau parler d'une personne disparue, surtout une jeune fille, expliqua Shaw. Soit elles sont violées puis tuées, et un jour par hasard, on retrouve leur corps. Soit elles disparaissent dans les réseaux de la traite des blanches, et on n'entend plus jamais parler d'elle. Passé quelques jours, les enlèvements finissent rarement en conte de fées.

Kate écoutait ses explications dans le silence. C'était comme si Jordan Shaw mettait des mots sur ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu voir vraiment jusque-là. Elle s'était inquiétée pour Ellie, mais ce qu'expliquait Shaw faisait naître en elle une petite boule d'angoisse supplémentaire. Elle avait senti Rick se crisper à ses côtés.

- Et vous savez ce qui est encore plus rarissime ? continua Shaw. Que le ravisseur prenne contact avec la police au bout de six mois. Ce n'est même pas rarissime. En fait, ça n'arrive jamais.

- Il peut très bien avoir enlevé Ellie à Washington, l'avoir emmenée à New-York pour une quelconque raison, avoir abusé d'elle depuis des mois, et finissant par s'en lasser, avoir envie de jouer un peu, suggéra Castle cherchant une alternative à la préméditation.

- Ce serait un profil extrêmement ambigu. D'un point de vue comportemental, on aurait presque affaire à une personnalité multiple. Et puis, le jeu tomberait sur vous deux ? Comme par hasard ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Castle. On a été plutôt médiatisés ces derniers mois, entre l'affaire Bracken, et le mariage. Il peut simplement avoir envie de se frotter à nous.

Rick ne voulait pas penser à la préméditation des actes de ce détraqué. Il ne voulait pas croire que depuis des mois cet homme avait anticipé ce jour où il leur lancerait un défi. Il ne voulait pas y croire, tout simplement parce qu'il savait qu'une telle préméditation impliquait que le jeu était très loin d'être fini, et que ce gars ne se contenterait pas de les défier. Et surtout, cette préméditation le ramenait irrémédiablement vers son pire cauchemar. Tyson.

- Franchement, je ne crois pas qu'il vous ait choisi au dernier moment, reprit Shaw. Envoyer une lettre, c'est personnel, c'est presque sentimental. Il ne vous a pas passé un banal coup de téléphone. Non, il vous a écrit. A qui envoie-t-on encore des lettres aujourd'hui ?

Ils se contentèrent de regarder Shaw, sans répondre. Elle avait raison. Dès qu'ils avaient vu cette lettre, l'un comme l'autre, avaient eu un mauvais pressentiment.

- On envoie des lettres à des proches qu'on n'a pas vus depuis longtemps, continua-t-elle. La lettre est manuscrite, soignée, presque comme si elle émanait de l'un de vos proches. Et il y a ces mots : « Lieutenant Katherine Castle ». Tout indique que c'est personnel. Et si c'est personnel, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il a improvisé sur un coup de tête avant-hier en vous voyant dans un magazine people. Par les mots qu'il utilise, il s'adresse à vous à la fois en tant que couple, et en tant que coéquipiers.

Jordan ne voulait pas les terroriser, mais il fallait que les choses soient dites. Elle observait l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux à tous les deux. En arrivant ici aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas imaginé que l'affaire prendrait cette dimension. Mais en voyant la lettre et l'enveloppe, elle avait compris, sans même avoir à réfléchir. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien de menaçant à leur encontre, mais le simple fait de savoir qu'un psychopathe les avait choisis depuis des mois pour un petit jeu macabre était effrayant, culpabilisant aussi.

- Qui ? Qui pourrait faire une fixation sur vous deux au point de planifier ce type de jeu six mois à l'avance ?

Ils savaient tous les deux qui était le seul psychopathe à leur connaissance capable d'une telle préméditation, d'un tel machiavélisme. Enlever des gens, les tuer, pour le simple plaisir de se jouer d'un membre de leur équipe, de les faire se torturer, s'angoisser, souffrir. Il n'y avait que lui. Le regard de Rick croisa celui de Kate, avec la même lueur d'angoisse. C'était comme si aucun d'eux n'osait dire à Shaw le fond de ses pensées. Comme si prononcer le nom de Tyson allait rendre tout cela bien réel, et les faire basculer dans cette dimension angoissante qu'il redoutait depuis des mois.

-Vous pensez à quelqu'un ? insista Shaw.

- Oui, mais ça ne correspond pas …, commença Kate, dévisageant Rick et Jordan l'un après l'autre.

- Qui ?

- Jerry Tyson, répondit Castle.

- Ou Kelly Nieman, ajouta Kate.

- Ou les deux, dirent-ils en même temps en se lançant des yeux soucieux.

- Jerry Tyson, le triple tueur ? s'étonna Shaw, qui était au courant d'à peu près toutes les affaires touchant à des psychopathes sur la côte Est. Il est mort, non ?

- Officiellement oui, répondit Beckett.

- Mais on a de bonnes raisons de penser que non, ajouta Castle.

Devant l'air circonspect de l'agent Shaw, ils se lancèrent dans le récit du lien qui les unissait à Jerry Tyson depuis des années maintenant. Ils expliquèrent comment, la première fois, Tyson avait laissé la vie sauve à Ryan, lui dérobant son arme, et à Castle, devenu sa cible de prédilection pour avoir empêché son plan de se dérouler comme prévu. Tyson avait voulu qu'il se sente coupable de ne pas l'avoir arrêté quand il en avait l'opportunité, et ainsi responsable de tous les meurtres qu'il commettrait par la suite. Puis, il s'était servi de l'arme de Ryan comme un moyen de le faire culpabiliser et de le torturer psychologiquement lui-aussi, en la donnant à l'un de ses ennemis qui s'en était servi pour commettre un meurtre. Il avait ensuite élaboré un plan machiavélique, extrêmement judicieux, pour faire accuser Castle de meurtre. Il était parvenu à s'introduire au loft, à avoir accès à son ordinateur, à récupérer ses empreintes, à pénétrer au 12ème District, venant même jusqu'à lui parler en cellule. Et il y avait eu ce fameux soir, cette rencontre sur ce pont mobile, une rencontre qui ne devait rien au hasard. Tout était allé très vite. Il avait tiré. Kate était sortie, avait vidé son chargeur sur lui, mais il s'était emparé d'elle, menaçant de la tuer. Castle avait réussi à l'en empêcher, et sous les coups de feu de son arme, Tyson avait fait une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres dans l'eau.

Son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé, et Castle avait eu, dès ce jour-là, la conviction que cette mort n'était qu'une mise en scène, destinée à faire cesser les recherches, et lui permettre d'opérer de nouveau ailleurs, ou sous une nouvelle identité. L'an passé, une affaire avait rappelé Tyson à leur bon souvenir, avec ces victimes ressemblant trait pour trait à Esposito et Lanie. Ils avaient alors fait la connaissance du Docteur Kelly Nieman, spécialisée en chirurgie esthétique, et qu'il soupçonnait être à l'origine de la création de ces sosies. Mais le mode opératoire ramenait vers Tyson, lui qui avait pour habitude de faire accuser d'autres criminels pour ses forfaits. Kelly Nieman avait disparu dans la nature, sans laisser de trace ou presque, et dans le même temps, tous les dossiers se rapportant aux affaires dans lesquelles Tyson était impliqué avaient été dérobés. Ils soupçonnaient donc Kelly Nieman et Jerry Tyson d'entretenir un lien, sans avoir une preuve concrète de la nature de ce lien. Le dernier contact avec ce duo diabolique avait été cette clé USB dissimulée dans un stylo que Nieman avait laissé à leur intention, et surtout la chanson qu'elle contenait, et ses paroles si explicites : « On se reverra, je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas quand, mais je sais qu'on se reverra. »

Shaw avait écouté leur récit avec la plus grande attention. Elle connaissait le cas Tyson. Elle avait travaillé un peu sur son profil, il y a quelques années. Mais elle ignorait ce rapport étroit qu'il entretenait avec Castle et Beckett, cette façon qu'il avait de les torturer moralement, un peu plus à chaque fois, d'entourer chacune de ses apparitions de mystère, de laisser planer des doutes et des parts d'ombre sur ses actes.

- Vous pensez que ça pourrait être Tyson ? demanda Shaw.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Castle. Difficile à dire à ce stade. Cette lettre, ça ne lui ressemble pas vraiment non plus.

- Beckett ?

- Castle a raison, ajouta Kate. En général, il n'a pas besoin de venir nous interpeller ainsi. Il attend qu'on trouve ses crimes.

- En même temps, il nous a déjà prouvé qu'il était capable de modifier son mode opératoire classique quand il s'agit de viser l'un d'entre nous, ajouta Castle. Pour me faire accuser de meurtre, il a tué Tessa Horton, qui n'était pas blonde, et l'a pendue au plafond avec du fil barbelé.

- D'après ce que vous m'en dites, il y a quand même plusieurs éléments de taille dans cette histoire qui correspondent tout à fait à sa façon de procéder. Il aime échafauder des plans diaboliques, patiemment, dans le seul but de torturer psychologiquement. Et c'est exactement ce qu'a fait celui qui a envoyé cette lettre. Il se sert d'innocentes victimes, qui ne sont que de la matière à construire des crimes. Et enfin, il n'a jamais menacé directement un membre de votre équipe.

- Sur le pont, il …

- Il ne voulait pas vous tuer. Il voulait vous laisser croire que vous l'aviez tué. La première fois, il aurait pu vous tuer. Mais il n'a tué ni le lieutenant Ryan, ni vous, Castle. C'était pourtant facile pour un tueur en série comme lui, expliqua Jordan Shaw.

- Ce n'est pas tuer qui l'amuse, c'est le jeu, toute la préméditation. Il a préféré nous laisser vivre pour pouvoir nous torturer psychologiquement.

- Et vous Beckett ? Vous êtes la seule à qui il n'a rien fait subir directement au final ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça …

Shaw s'enfonça dans sa chaise quelques secondes en réfléchissant.

- Vous dites qu'envoyer une lettre ça ne lui ressemble pas. Est-ce que ça pourrait ressembler à cette Kelly Nieman ? demanda-t-elle.

- Elle nous a fait passer un message codé une fois … alors peut-être …, répondit Castle.

- Vous avez cette clé-USB dont vous m'avez parlée ?

- Oui. Elle est sous scellé.

- Bien. Il faudra que je prenne connaissance de son contenu. Je suppose que personne ne sait où trouver cette femme ?

- Non. Ce n'était pas son vrai nom. On n'a rien la concernant.

- Il faudra que vous me détailliez tout ce que vous savez d'elle. Et Tyson ?

- On n'a plus rien concernant Tyson. Juste son dossier de Sing Sing, mais rien d'exploitable.

De nouveau, Shaw eut l'air de réfléchir.

- Vous pensez que tout cela est lié à Tyson et Nieman ? demanda Kate, cherchant à sonder le fond de ses pensées.

- A ce stade, il m'est difficile de me prononcer. Certains éléments tendent veux eux, oui, c'est évident, mais ce pourrait tout aussi bien être quelqu'un d'autre d'aussi détraqué qui vous surveille et vous espionne depuis longtemps.

- On aurait le chic pour attirer tous les fous furieux …, marmonna Castle.

- Que fait-on alors ? On ne va pas rester là à attendre sans agir ? fit Beckett.

- On n'a pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. Peut-être va-t-il vous recontacter, mais je n'y crois pas trop, répondit Shaw.

- Il doit y avoir une solution …, continua Castle en réfléchissant. Ce n'est pas possible de rester comme ça à se tourner les pouces pendant qu'Ellie …

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'on allait se tourner les pouces, mais soyons réalistes. Je cherche une piste d'Ellie quasiment jour et nuit depuis six mois, alors si quelqu'un rêve d'avoir une solution et un coupable tout désigné, c'est bien moi. Mais on n'a rien.

Shaw avait évidemment raison. Ils n'avaient aucune direction dans laquelle chercher.

- Je vais approfondir l'étude des profils de Tyson et Nieman, reprit Shaw. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour l'instant. C'est la seule éventualité qu'on ait. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec cette affaire, mais au moins on essaie quelque chose.

- Ok.

- Je vais vous interroger un par un, tous les quatre, et le docteur Parish aussi. Indépendamment les uns des autres. Il faut que j'aie les sentiments de chacun sur Tyson et Nieman pour tenter de mieux les cerner.

- D'accord.

- Je dois voir le Capitaine Gates. On se retrouve dans dix minutes en salle de travail, ok ? fit Jordan en se levant, prête à sortir.

- Ok.

Shaw quitta la salle de repos, les laissant tous les deux avec leurs inquiétudes et leur interrogations.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_Loft, New-York, 21 heures 30._

Rick et Kate avaient fini par rentrer au loft. Le Capitaine Gates avait estimé inutile que tout le monde reste au poste alors qu'il n'y avait aucune piste à explorer. Pour tous, quitter le commissariat alors que la vie d'Ellie était directement menacée, équivalait à un renoncement. Ils avaient beau avoir conscience qu'ils avaient cherché dans toutes les directions à leur portée, ils avaient le désagréable sentiment de la laisser tomber, de l'abandonner à son triste destin. Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient flics. Mais pour Victoria Gates, et elle avait raison, ils le savaient, il ne servait à rien de dépenser inutilement de l'énergie à tourner en rond au commissariat. Il valait mieux tenter de se ressourcer pour pouvoir affronter la suite des événements.

L'agent Shaw avait rejoint son hôtel, avec toutes les informations qu'elle avait pu récolter auprès de l'équipe du 12ème District concernant Jerry Tyson et Kelly Nieman. Elle avait sondé la base de données du FBI, mais les éléments étaient plus que lacunaires. Le Dr Kelly Nieman n'apparaissait sous ce nom dans aucune des bases de données informatiques des universités ou écoles privées américaines. Mais nombre d'entre elles n'avaient que des archives papiers. Et plus nombreuses encore étaient les écoles qui n'avaient que les noms des élèves, sans photographie ni information supplémentaire. Si l'on se fiait à sa maîtrise de l'art de la chirurgie esthétique et l'ampleur du travail réalisé sur les sosies de Lanie et Esposito, elle avait forcément un diplôme médical. Quant à la clinique privée qui portait son nom il y a un an, elle avait été comme rayée de la surface de la Terre, et tout ce qui pouvait s'y rapporter également. Même avec la puissance de recherche de la matrice du FBI, Shaw n'avait rien pu trouver de plus concernant Kelly Nieman. Quant à Jerry Tyson, la copie de son dossier issu de son incarcération à la prison de Sing Sing, avait déjà été passé au crible par l'équipe du 12ème District, sans succès. Shaw allait passer le reste de la soirée à travailler sur leur profil, afin de vérifier la probabilité qu'ils puissent être impliqués dans cette affaire.

Esposito et Ryan étaient rentrés également, après avoir étudié l'intégralité du dossier Ellie Byrd que leur avait apporté Jordan Shaw. Ils n'y avaient pas trouvé le moindre élément à exploiter. Beckett avait eu beau insister, expliquant à Gates qu'elle tenait à rester sur place au cas où il y ait du nouveau, le Capitaine avait été catégorique. Ils étaient donc rentrés, tous les deux, avec une pile de dossiers sous le bras. Kate voulait vérifier quelques-unes de ses anciennes affaires, dans l'idée de trouver peut-être quelqu'un, autre que Tyson et Nieman, qui puisse vouloir la défier et la faire culpabiliser, par vengeance éventuellement. A peine arrivée, elle s'était isolée dans le bureau de Rick pour se concentrer sur les dossiers. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne rien faire, alors qu'Ellie était en train de vivre l'enfer en partie à cause d'elle, et d'un psychopathe qui l'avait enlevée, juste pour le plaisir de jouer avec les flics.

Rick préparait le dîner, perdu dans ses réflexions et ses inquiétudes, quand Martha rentra, toute guillerette.

- Bonsoir Richard ! lança-t-elle en se débarrassant aussitôt de son manteau.

- Bonsoir, Mère, répondit-il, esquissant un sourire, tout en continuant de remuer nonchalamment le risotto.

- Si cette neige ne se décide pas à arrêter de tomber, on va finir par ne plus pouvoir sortir, ronchonna-t-elle.

Rick ne répondit pas, alors que Martha le rejoignait près de l'îlot central.

- Katherine n'est pas rentrée ? s'étonna-t-elle, peu habituée à ne pas les trouver ensemble tous les deux à cette heure-ci.

- Si. Elle travaille dans le bureau, expliqua Rick.

- Tout va bien ?

- Une affaire difficile …, répondit-il, volontairement évasif.

- Oh mince ! soupira Marta. Elle qui se réjouissait tant de pouvoir passer un week-end tranquille.

Rick préféra s'abstenir de commenter. Il était inutile que sa mère en sache plus sur cette affaire et qu'elle s'inquiète elle-aussi, avant d'en savoir davantage.

- Tu es sûr que ça va Richard ? insista Martha, lui trouvant un air soucieux.

- Oui, Mère, sourit-il, je suis juste un peu préoccupé par cette affaire. Tu peux surveiller le risotto s'il te plaît ? Je vais prévenir Kate que le dîner est prêt.

- Oui, bien-sûr, répondit Martha, en s'emparant de la cuillère.

- Attention que ça n'accroche pas !

- Richard ! Je suis encore capable de faire cuire du riz ! s'indigna Martha.

- J'espère …, fit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Rick rejoignit le bureau, et trouva sa femme installée dans son fauteuil, en train de réfléchir, tout en mordillant un crayon de bois. En le voyant entrer, elle tourna la tête vers lui, et esquissa un sourire.

- Alors ? fit-il en venant s'appuyer contre le bureau, tout près d'elle.

- Rien, répondit-elle en soupirant, ça m'agace …

- Tu viens dîner ? Ma mère est rentrée, Alexis ne va plus tarder.

- Rick …, je n'ai pas très faim.

- Toi peut-être, mais Bébé doit avoir faim lui ! Tu ne vas pas le priver du bon repas préparé par son papa quand même ! lança-t-il avec un sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Je pense qu'il est très bien nourri … Regarde mon ventre un peu !

- Je ne fais que ça de le regarder ton ventre … et il est magnifique, sourit-il, content d'avoir pu obtenir un éclat de rire et des sourires après cette journée difficile.

Mais elle reprit très vite son air soucieux, son regard se posant sur les dossiers qui ne lui avaient fourni aucune piste.

- Kate, tu fais tout ce que tu peux.

- Eh bien ce n'est pas assez …, soupira-t-elle.

- On se bat pour Ellie. Tout le monde se bat pour elle. On ne peut pas faire plus. Alors, viens manger ma chérie, s'il te plaît, fit-il doucement en lui tendant la main.

Elle s'en saisit et se leva, et il l'attira dans ses bras. Immédiatement elle se blottit contre lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, et il enlaça ses épaules, embrassant ses cheveux. Un instant, contre lui, profitant de sa tendresse, de sa force rassurante, elle oublia Ellie, qu'elle désespérait de pouvoir retrouver, elle oublia ce détraqué qui jouait avec sa culpabilité, pour savourer simplement la chaleur aimante des bras de son mari qui l'enveloppaient.

La prendre dans ses bras lui fit du bien à lui-aussi. Il était inquiet. Même s'il tentait de se persuader heure après heure qu'il n'y avait jusqu'à présent aucune menace envers Kate, ou envers lui-même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter la suite des événements. Si ce gars était aussi détraqué qu'ils pouvaient l'imaginer, et aussi obsédé par eux-deux que Shaw le disait, alors il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il passe à un autre jeu bien plus cruel ensuite. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais un jour sûrement. Et puis l'image de Tyson avait envahi de nouveau son esprit. Il réfléchissait sans cesse depuis cette discussion avec Shaw. Elle lui avait demandé tout ce dont il se souvenait de Tyson. Et il se souvenait de tout, de chacune de leurs conversations, de chacun des mots qu'il avait utilisés, parce qu'il les avait déjà ressassés des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher à comprendre si Tyson pouvait avoir un lien avec cette affaire.

Ils desserrèrent doucement leur étreinte, pour rejoindre la salle à manger, où Alexis, qui venait de rentrer, mettait la table, et Martha, confortablement installée dans le canapé, sirotait un verre de vin tout en jetant un œil au journal.

- Mère, c'est comme ça que tu surveilles mon risotto ! s'exclama Rick en se précipitant près de la casserole.

- Ton risotto se porte comme un charme, chéri. Ne t'en fais pas !

- J'ai éteint le feu, Papa, le rassura Alexis, en venant l'embrasser.

- Heureusement que ma fille est plus consciencieuse que ma mère …., grogna-t-il. Allez ! A table mesdames !

Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre autour de la table. Malgré leurs tourments, Rick et Kate, parvinrent à prendre plaisir à partager ce dîner familial, chaleureux et réconfortant, emportés par le tourbillon de bonne humeur de Martha et Alexis.

- J'ai visité un appartement cet après-midi, annonça Martha.

- Ne cherchons plus pourquoi il neige autant aujourd'hui …, répondit Rick avec sarcasme.

- Et ? demanda Kate. Un coup de cœur ?

- Oh ! Diable non ! Il n'y avait même pas d'ascenseur ! lança Martha, prenant un air offusqué.

- On peut vivre sans ascenseur, Mère ! s'exclama Rick avec un grand sourire.

- On peut, effectivement, mais très peu pour moi, sourit Martha. Et puis il n'y avait qu'une chambre.

- Et ? C'est insuffisant ? Tu as l'intention d'héberger du monde ?

- Papa, il faut deux chambres ! répondit Alexis comme une évidence. Grand-mère a besoin d'une seconde chambre pour les invités … moi par exemple.

- Oui, ou bien pour Bébé. Je risque d'être amenée à le garder quand ses jeunes parents auront envie d'une petite soirée romantique, ajouta Martha.

- Ah voilà une excellente raison, sourit Rick.

- D'ailleurs, est-il prévu que ce petit être s'appelle autrement que Bébé un jour ? demanda Martha avec un sourire.

- On ne sait pas trop, on hésite en fait, sourit Rick, taquin.

- Oui, Bébé Castle, c'est original …, ajouta Kate, en riant.

- Kate, rassure-moi, vous réfléchissez à des prénoms ? demanda Alexis, prenant un air inquiet.

- Hum … pas vraiment en fait, pour l'instant, on élimine surtout toutes les idées farfelues de ton père … C'est déjà un boulot conséquent.

- J'imagine ! lança Alexis en riant.

- Hé ! Mes idées ne sont pas farfelues ! s'indigna Rick, prenant un air faussement bougon.

- Il y a pire que Cosmo ? demanda Martha.

- Bien pire …, croyez-moi, sourit Kate.

- Il ne vous reste que quatre mois, il faudrait peut-être se presser un peu, constata Martha.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mère, Bébé aura un prénom … un jour. Au pire, on pourra toujours l'appeler La Chose en attendant, fit Rick, en prenant une voix effrayante.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

- Déjà, si on savait si c'est un garçon ou une fille, ça nous aiderait ! reprit-il, en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Kate.

- Inutile de remettre ça sur le tapis, Rick, répondit-elle aussitôt. Ce sera une surprise !

Il fit une petite moue boudeuse.

- Kate a raison, Papa, constata Alexis. Aujourd'hui, la vie est si prévisible. Avec la modernité trépidante, dans laquelle nous sommes entrés, elle perd de son piquant, de sa saveur. Il faut savoir se laisser surprendre, accepter de ne pas maîtriser le cours des choses. Sans surprise, la vie serait insipide.

- Hum … Tu es bien philosophe, ce soir, remarqua Rick.

- Oui, justement, je me suis inscrite à des modules de philosophie à la fac, annonça fièrement Alexis avec un large sourire.

- De la philosophie ? Comme …. Philo … sophie ? Je pense donc je suis, l'erreur est humaine, et tout ça ? s'étonna Rick.

- Oui, Papa. De la philosophie, la plus vieille discipline du monde.

- Tu crois que tu n'es pas déjà bien assez sage pour étudier … la sagesse ? sourit-il.

- Elle n'étudie pas que la sagesse, crois-moi, Richard ! lança Martha, joviale. A moins que la sagesse ne soit incarnée dans le corps de cet Apollon …

Alexis regarda sa grand-mère avec des yeux réprobateurs, pour lui intimer de ne pas trop en dire. Rick dévisagea sa mère, circonspect, et lança des yeux interrogateurs à Alexis, tandis que Kate s'amusait des mimiques de son mari devant affronter l'espièglerie de sa mère et sa fille réunies.

- Grand-mère est venue assister à un de mes cours … pour … réfléchir … à sa vie, expliqua Alexis, cherchant à utiliser les mots les plus justes pour ne pas froisser son père.

Elle savait bien qu'il allait trouver que la philosophie n'était pas une discipline digne de ce nom, mais si en plus sa grand-mère laissait filtrer les raisons véritables de sa passion soudaine pour l'étude de la sagesse, elle n'avait pas fini de l'entendre râler.

- Voilà …, c'est ça, je réfléchis à ma vie, Richard, ajouta Martha.

- Et que vient faire le corps d'un Apollon au cours de philosophie ? s'étonna Rick.

- Le prof, mon cœur, répondit Kate, avec un petit sourire.

- Comment ça le prof ? Toi-aussi, tu es allée au cours de philosophie d'Alexis ? lança-t-il en regardant sa femme, étonné.

- Non ! sourit Kate. Mais, tout le monde sait que les profs de philo sont toujours très … craquants …

- Euh … non … je ne savais pas ça, fit-il, prenant un air dérouté. D'où te vient cette expérience des profs de philo ?

- J'ai eu ma phase philo aussi, fit remarquer Kate. Et quelle phase !

- Tu es sortie avec ton prof de philo ? demanda-t-il.

- Non ! Je ne suis pas sortie avec tous les hommes que je trouvais craquants ! Malheureusement …, répondit-elle, provocatrice.

Il fit une moue renfrognée qui la fit sourire, et quand il la regarda avec un air suspicieux, elle ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire. Elle adorait quand il était jaloux, surtout pour des histoires remontant à des années.

- Raconte, Kate. Il était comment ton prof de philo ? demanda Alexis, pleine de curiosité.

- Il était …. hum …. grand, brun, ténébreux …, fit-elle, regardant volontairement Rick pour s'amuser de ses réactions. Et puis, il avait ce truc … Tu sais, les profs de philo ont toujours cet air si inspiré, prompt à déclamer une maxime sur la vie qui va te faire fondre pour le reste de la journée.

- Oui, eh bien moi aussi je suis très inspiré et je déclame des maximes tous les jours ! lança Rick.

- Hum … oui, mon cœur, toi-aussi tu es craquant … même si tu n'es pas prof de philo ! lança-t-elle, en riant.

Il sourit, tellement content d'entendre son rire après cette journée nerveusement épuisante.

- En tout cas, tu as raison, Kate. Quand Cody parle de la vie et de la quête du bonheur, je peux passer la journée à y réfléchir ensuite.

- Cody ? C'est qui celui-là ? lança Rick.

- Le prof de philo, répondit Alexis, comme une évidence.

- Et tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

- Oui, il trouve que ça crée un lien de proximité avec les étudiantes.

- Les étudiantes ? Il n'y a pas d'étudiants en philosophie ? s'étonna Castle.

- Non.

- Euh … il n'y a que moi qui trouve ça étrange ?

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les trois. Rick regarda d'un air dépité les trois femmes de sa vie, complices, et contentes de le faire tourner en bourrique.

- Mon Dieu, si vous existez, faites que Bébé soit un garçon ! lança-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Elles rirent de plus belle.

- Et ce Cody, il a quel âge ? reprit-il, cherchant à en apprendre davantage.

- Je ne sais pas, Papa. L'âge d'être prof … sans aucun doute.

- On peut être prof à vingt-cinq ans comme à soixante je te signale.

- Disons entre les deux. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

- Rien, rien du tout. Je m'intéresse, c'est tout !

- Tu t'intéresses oui … c'est ça …

- Il supervise toutes ses petites femmes, sourit Kate.

- Il est craquant ce Cody ?

- C'est un prof de philo, Papa, donc … D'ailleurs, si tu veux, Kate, tu pourras m'accompagner une fois. Histoire de te remémorer ta phase philo !

- Hors de question ! lança Rick, en regardant Kate avec un air catégorique. Tu as déjà débauché ta grand-mère …

- Richard, je n'ai rien d'une débauchée. Admirer un beau jeune homme parler si intelligemment de la vie et de l'amour, quel luxe !

_Quelques heures plus tard …_

L'obscurité l'enveloppait. Il ne pensait plus à rien, mais ses sensations étaient comme décuplées. Il sentait la brise légère et humide sur ses joues. Le clapotis des vaguelettes de l'Hudson River quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas, sous le pont, se glissait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Sous le halo de lumière des lampadaires, il ne voyait plus que Kate, empoignée fermement par ce détraqué. La détresse dans ses yeux. L'arme braquée contre son ventre. « Castle ! J'ai ta copine ! ». Il voulut ramasser l'arme de Kate, posée là sur le sol à quelques centimètres, mais un coup de feu déchira le silence assourdissant. Kate s'écroulant, comme une poupée de chiffon inerte. Le sang s'écoulant de son ventre. Le bébé. Kate. Le monde disparaissant sous ses pieds. Il voulait hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. Un bourdonnement emplit ses oreilles. La douleur le dévastait, comme si Tyson avait introduit sa main dans sa poitrine pour broyer son cœur entre ses mains, et le lui arracher, lentement, calmement, pour accentuer la souffrance insupportable qui inondait tout son être. Il se jeta sur Kate, les yeux pleins de larmes, couvrant son visage blême de baisers, lui intimant de se réveiller encore et encore. Mais elle ne l'entendait plus. Il suffoqua.

Instinctivement il ouvrit les yeux, et inspira enfin une grande bouffée d'air. Son cœur battait à se rompre dans sa poitrine. Haletant, transpirant, il réalisa qu'il avait fait un cauchemar quand il sentit avec soulagement le corps chaud de Kate, endormie près de lui. Doucement, il vint se coller dans son dos, embrassant son épaule, glissant sa main sur son ventre. Même ainsi, la serrant contre lui, retrouvant la sensation apaisante de sa peau contre la sienne, percevant le souffle calme et léger de sa respiration, il mit du temps à retrouver ses esprits. Sous sa main, il palpa avec émotion la fermeté de son ventre, se remplissant la tête de l'image de leur enfant, là à quelques centimètres sous sa paume. A cet instant, il aurait aimé envelopper tout son ventre de la caresse de ses mains, mais il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il la serra plus fort contre lui, s'enivrant du parfum de sa peau, comme seul remède à cette douleur qui l'avait assailli par le biais de ce cauchemar, reflet de son angoisse la plus profonde. Perdre Kate. Sa femme. Son amour. Toute sa vie. Et avec elle, leur enfant. Ce petit être qui symbolisait ce lien indestructible qui les unissait. Il tenta de se raisonner, de chasser de son esprit cette peur qu'il avait vue poindre lentement au fil de la journée. Mais là, contre elle, si paisible, si fragile aussi, il s'inquiétait plus encore.

La veille, ils avaient refoulé leur angoisse le temps du dîner, chassé les tristes images qui avaient occupé leurs esprits toute la journée, pour profiter du rayon de soleil apporté par Martha et Alexis. Rire leur avait fait du bien ce soir. Ils avaient appris à cloisonner leur vie, sinon, parfois, elle aurait pu devenir invivable. Le boulot restait au boulot et le loft devait être leur cocon douillet, leur bulle de douceur et de bonheur, où les cadavres, les angoisses, les tueurs sanguinaires et les psychopathes n'avaient pas leur place. Mais il y avait des jours comme celui-ci, où il leur était difficile, à l'un comme à l'autre, de cloisonner. Ils avaient ri, ils s'étaient amusés au cours du dîner, mais ensuite, dans le silence de la nuit qui avait enveloppé le loft, tous deux pétris d'inquiétude, avaient mis du temps à trouver l'apaisement nécessaire à l'endormissement. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'exprimer leurs angoisses par des mots. Ils n'avaient pas envie non plus de s'abreuver mutuellement de leurs tourments. Ils se connaissaient si bien. Il avait fini par sentir Kate s'endormir contre sa poitrine, bercée par la douceur de son étreinte. Lui avait encore cogité de longues minutes, avant de trouver le sommeil, pour quelques heures seulement. Maintenant, ce cauchemar le hantait. Il lui avait semblé si réel. Le temps de quelques secondes, en se réveillant, il avait traversé cette phase étrange où il était resté persuadé que ses songes, même les plus effroyables, étaient réalité.

Doucement, il desserra son étreinte, pour se glisser hors du lit. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, et à rester ainsi, contre elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la caresser, la sentir bien vivante sous ses mains, pour se rassurer. Il traversa la chambre, son bureau, pour rejoindre la cuisine, et se faire couler un café. Sur le four, les petites lumières phosphorescentes indiquaient 3h20. Il avait à peine dormi quatre heures. Il patienta, bercé par le ronronnement de la machine à café, puis se saisit de sa tasse, pour aller se poster à la fenêtre, et regarder la nuit. Il constata qu'il ne neigeait plus. Mais les rebords des fenêtres, les escaliers de secours, les trottoirs bien plus bas, croulaient sous le poids de la neige, blanche, vierge de toute trace. Quelque part dans la profondeur de la nuit, Ellie vivait peut-être ses derniers instants, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire. Quelque part dans la profondeur de la nuit, quelqu'un s'obstinait à vouloir les torturer psychologiquement. Il se maudissait de tomber finalement dans le piège que ce détraqué leur tendait. Il s'en voulait de s'angoisser à ce point alors qu'il n'y avait aucune menace ouverte à leur égard, et de focaliser son esprit sur Tyson, avant même d'avoir la preuve qu'il ait un rapport avec cette lettre. Il délaissa la fenêtre, contempla quelques secondes le sapin qui se dressait fièrement au milieu du salon. Il pensa à Noël qui arrivait. Il était prévu qu'ils décorent le sapin aujourd'hui, dimanche. Mais au lieu de ça, ils allaient probablement passer la journée au poste, à tenter, sans relâche de trouver une piste, une explication. Il aimait tant cette période de l'année, tous ces petits riens qui rendaient magiques les quelques jours précédents Noël. Lire le bonheur des gens sur leurs visages dans la rue, comme si les soucis de tout un chacun s'estompaient, humer le parfum des châtaignes grillées dans l'air glacial, s'inonder les yeux des lumières multicolores. Il aurait pu écrire un roman entier sur les délices des fêtes de Noël. Il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, buvant son café à petites gorgées. Son esprit le ramena irrémédiablement vers Kate, qui depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, portait de nouveau, petit à petit, un regard bienveillant sur Noël, apprenait à aimer les préparatifs des fêtes, à accepter avec lui, et leur famille, d'être heureuse même ce jour-là, malgré la douleur qu'elle portait, et porterait toujours dans son cœur. Celle d'avoir perdu sa mère quelques jours après Noël. Et il fallait que cette affaire, qui pour l'instant, n'en était même pas vraiment une, vienne la torturer à cette période de l'année, la plus difficile à vivre pour elle. Il fallait qu'on lui fasse de nouveau éprouver ce sentiment de culpabilité, elle, qui déjà si souvent par le passé s'était sentie impuissante à retrouver l'assassin de sa mère. Elle allait bien maintenant, elle était pleinement heureuse et épanouie à ses côtés, mais quand Noël arrivait, elle avait toujours, par moment, cet air un peu absent, cette petite pointe de tristesse dans le regard. Cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps, mais Noël resterait toujours pour elle un moment particulier. Etait-ce un hasard si ce détraqué lui envoyait une lettre justement quelques jours avant Noël ?

Rick était perdu dans ses réflexions quand il entendit les pas légers de Kate dans son bureau. Il la vit s'avancer vers lui, les yeux dans le brouillard. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri par sa petite mine. Sans rien dire, elle vint se lover dans le canapé, et se blottit contre lui, au creux du bras qu'il lui offrit, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_Loft, New-York, aux environs de 3h30._

La sensation de Kate se blottissant dans ses bras emplit son cœur de tendresse.

- Désolé, je t'ai réveillée ? fit-il doucement, en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Le lit était tout froid sans toi …, chuchota-t-elle, la voix encore tout ensommeillée. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a conduit hors du lit ?

- Un mauvais rêve …, répondit-il, collant tendrement sa joue contre ses cheveux.

Il était inutile de lui taire ses cauchemars. Kate lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Tyson ? murmura-t-elle.

- Hum …

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir beaucoup plus sur le contenu de ce cauchemar. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tyson hantait ses nuits, depuis ce jour où, ils avaient eu affaire à lui, quand elle avait retrouvé Rick, attaché dans la chambre de ce motel. Ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble à cette époque-là, mais elle avait eu si peur pour lui, déjà. Et elle gardait en mémoire son regard désemparé, inquiet, quand elle avait tenté de le réconforter, lui apportant un café. A chaque fois, Tyson l'avait un peu plus torturé, pas physiquement certes, mais moralement, ce qui était tout aussi traumatisant. Il le poussait systématiquement dans ses derniers retranchements. Il lui avait prouvé à quel point il pouvait s'immiscer dans sa vie, dans son intimité, manipuler les preuves, allant même jusqu'à le faire accuser de meurtre. Il lui avait montré comment il pouvait s'en prendre à ses amis, les soumettre eux-aussi à une torture psychologique, les confrontant au sentiment de culpabilité, terrible à vivre pour n'importe qui, mais plus encore pour un flic, ou à l'horreur de visualiser leur propre mort. Bien-sûr, il n'y avait aucune preuve pour l'instant, mais elle savait que l'image de Tyson ne quittait de nouveau plus l'esprit de Rick depuis cet après-midi.

- Tu viens te recoucher avec moi ? reprit-elle doucement, levant les yeux vers lui. J'ai besoin de toi …

Il sentit une vague de tendresse le parcourir. Elle avait ce pouvoir de l'émouvoir, de le toucher par quelques mots, innocemment prononcés. Oui, elle avait besoin de lui, il le savait. Besoin de lui pour dormir paisiblement. Besoin de lui pour être heureuse. Besoin de lui pour la rassurer, la protéger.

- Oui …, je viens ma chérie, répondit-il avec douceur.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans les siens, et la douleur ressentie avec ce cauchemar pointa de nouveau au fond de son ventre. Il suffit d'un regard, de son regard amoureux, tendre, intense qui le caressait, pour qu'il ait envie d'elle. Il avait besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, de la sentir sous ses mains, de lui faire l'amour. Elle dut le sentir car elle caressa doucement sa joue, et vint embrasser sa bouche, amoureusement, tandis que ses doigts fins et doux, glissaient de sa joue, vers son cou, puis son torse qu'ils effleurèrent lentement. Il se sentit frissonner. Ce n'était rien ou presque, mais depuis son réveil, il était à fleur-de-peau. Elle décolla ses lèvres des siennes pour le regarder quelques secondes, mêlant son souffle au sien, front contre front. Sa main remonta derrière son cou, et elle caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse, comme pour le rassurer.

- Kate … ce cauchemar …, murmura-t-il doucement, en passant sa main dans sa nuque, mêlant ses doigts à ses cheveux.

Leurs bouches s'effleurèrent.

- Je sais, mon cœur. Je suis là, répondit-elle, caressant de nouveau sa joue du bout des doigts, puis ses lèvres, dont elle dessina le contour de son index.

Ses yeux noirs de désir, la douceur de ses gestes, son besoin d'elle avaient fait naître en elle, une envie furieuse, impatiente, qui empoignait tout son être. Comme souvent dans les moments difficiles, douloureux, comme souvent quand leurs cœurs et leurs esprits étaient tourmentés, ils avaient besoin de se faire l'amour.

Il sentit la pointe de la langue de Kate caresser ses lèvres, avec cette sensualité qui le rendait fou. Elle happa ses lèvres, l'embrassa si langoureusement qu'alangui, il bascula dans une totale ivresse, et l'attira sur lui. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, sans décoller sa bouche de la sienne. Il sentit tout son bas-ventre se tendre au contact de son bassin contre le sien. Les deux mains dans son dos, il la plaqua contre lui, délaissant sa bouche, pour humer le parfum délicieux de son cou, caresser tendrement de ses lèvres la peau douce de sa gorge, effleurer le creux de son épaule. Il passa ses mains sous son débardeur, les posa sur sa taille, dessina les courbes de son corps de l'étreinte de ses mains, tout en remontant dans son dos. Il la sentit frémir, ce qui décupla son envie d'elle. Il l'attira plus près de lui. Elle lui laissa l'initiative. Elle savait qu'il en avait besoin. Sa bouche reprit sa course dans son cou, et elle inclina légèrement la tête en arrière, lascive, lui laissant tout le loisir de goûter sa peau. Négligemment, remontant son débardeur jusque ses épaules, il descendit ses lèvres dans le creux de sa poitrine bombée, irrésistiblement attiré par la générosité de ses seins. Il les sentit se tendre sous sa bouche, comme gourmands des douceurs qu'il leur infligeait, de sa langue humide, de ses lèvres pincées et aguicheuses. Il se délecta silencieusement de ces rondeurs, du petit bout de ses seins dressés, frémissant sous sa langue. Il était amoureux de ses seins, incarnation de toute sa sensualité, sa féminité. Il était amoureux du désir que déclenchait en lui leur contact contre sa bouche. Il était fou des gémissements de sa femme, quand, comme maintenant, il en dessinait le contour, amoureusement. Les mouvements subtils et langoureux du bassin de Kate contre lui électrisaient tout son corps. Elle gémit un peu plus fort quand il mordilla le bout de son sein, ce qui lui arracha un sourire de satisfaction.

- Rick …, murmura-t-elle, pas ici …

Pendant quelques minutes, emportée par le désir, elle en avait oublié qu'ils se trouvaient sur le canapé, en plein milieu du salon, à la portée de tous les regards. Ils n'avaient jamais osé faire l'amour ici en la présence de Martha et Alexis dans le loft. Certes, il était plus de trois heures du matin, et il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elles se réveillent, mais Kate n'était pas tout à fait rassurée pour autant.

- J'ai envie de toi ici, maintenant …, répondit–il, contre sa bouche, de sa voix chaude, grisée par le désir, glissant ses mains à l'intérieur de son shorty pour caresser ses fesses, et la presser contre lui.

Il avait son regard brûlant, qui la rendait folle. Elle se jeta sur sa bouche, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, enveloppant son torse de caresses. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il avait furieusement envie d'elle. Et là, contre lui, le dévorant, l'excitant, elle n'était plus, elle-aussi, que désir. D'une main, il libéra son sexe de l'emprise de son pantalon.

- Rick …, souffla-t-elle, sa raison se rappelant à elle, ta mère, Alexis …

- Chut …, sourit-il, en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Tu es fou …, chuchota-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Oui. Complètement fou, répondit-il, en écartant suffisamment le tissu de son shorty, pour que son sexe entre en contact avec le sien.

- Et si elles …, commença Kate, interrompue par le plaisir fulgurant qui la parcourut quand Rick glissa doucement son sexe en elle.

Elle soupira de plaisir, tandis que se nourrissant de chacune de ses expressions d'extase, il savourait l'apaisement et l'ivresse que lui procurait sa femme. En quelques secondes, elle oublia où elle se trouvait. Elle perdit la raison, emportée par le plaisir des sens. Rick la plaqua contre lui, tenant fermement ses fesses entre ses mains, commençant à intimer de lents mouvements de va-et-vient en elle. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se laissant porter par la rage de son désir. Elle ne savait pas précisément quel avait été le contenu de son cauchemar, mais elle savait qu'il avait besoin de lui faire l'amour, furieusement, pour se sentir vivant, pour la sentir vivante dans ses bras, pour s'enivrer de son amour. Il accentua le rythme, le visage enfoui dans son cou, l'embrassant, la mordillant, gémissant au creux de son oreille tout le plaisir qu'il prenait. La force de son étreinte, le plaisir fou qu'il déclenchait en elle, et qui remontait depuis son bas-ventre pour irradier tout son corps, la dévastait. Il lui faisait l'amour avec une telle passion, un tel besoin de la posséder entièrement, qu'elle en était pantelante.

Doucement, il ralentit le rythme, le souffle court, jusqu'à cesser tout mouvement, pour la contempler. Il glissa la main dans sa nuque pour attirer son visage tout près du sien.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche. Je t'aime …. Je t'aime …

Elle effleura ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser. Il sourit, la sentant touchée, émue par cette déclaration qu'il lui avait pourtant faite des centaines de fois déjà. Peut-être était-ce à cause du moment qu'il avait choisi. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'angoisse de cette affaire.

- Je t'aime Rick …, je t'aime, murmura-t-elle, tout en ondulant un peu plus vivement du bassin sur lui ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir.

Il l'embrassa, dévora de nouveau sa bouche, attendri par ses mots, excité par la sensation de tout son corps tendu de désir autour de son sexe. Et quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'enlacés, ils se libèrent tous les deux de cette envie fulgurante, dans des murmures de plaisir, et des gémissements silencieux. Kate resta ainsi, dans les bras de son homme, un long moment encore, pour prolonger la sensation si apaisante de l'union de leurs corps.

C'est le tintement léger de la sonnerie du téléphone de Kate, au loin, depuis la chambre, qui interrompit soudainement et brutalement leur douce extase. Une fraction de seconde, comme si le temps suspendait son cours, ils se regardèrent, silencieux, redoutant tous les deux ce que la mélodie du téléphone qui sonnait à quelques mètres d'eux, allait leur annoncer. A quatre heures du matin, ils en avaient malheureusement une vague idée. Kate se leva précipitamment pour rejoindre la chambre, Rick sur ses talons.

- Beckett, fit-elle, en décrochant, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Rick, comme pour se raccrocher à son regard azuré en cas de terrible nouvelle.

* * *

><p><span><em>Upper East Side, New-York, 4h40.<em>

En arrivant sur place, il y avait déjà plusieurs voitures de police garées aux abords de la ruelle dont l'accès avait été condamné par un ruban de plastique jaune. En remontant l'avenue, côte à côte, silencieux, Rick et Kate étaient passés devant le _Sandro's_, leur restaurant, situé à quelques dizaines de mètres de la scène de crime seulement. C'était leur endroit. Ils y avaient passé leur premier dîner romantique il y avait plus de deux ans maintenant, quelques jours après leur première nuit d'amour. Ils avaient choisi le _Sandro's_, outre pour la qualité de sa cuisine italienne, pour la discrétion du propriétaire, un ami de Rick depuis longtemps, qui n'irait pas révéler au grand jour la nature d'une relation se devant, à l'époque, de rester secrète. Et puis ce petit restaurant italien était loin du poste, le risque était donc moindre de tomber sur une connaissance. Depuis, il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'ils ne viennent y dîner, et y retrouver la douceur de leurs premiers émois. En passant devant le rideau de fer tiré, ils savaient que ce n'était pas un hasard si le corps de l'adolescente avait été abandonné à proximité. Quand elle avait entendu la voix de Gates au téléphone, quand elle lui avait appris la terrible nouvelle, et indiqué le nom de la rue, Kate avait tout de suite pensé au _Sandro's_.

Les pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige, ils se laissèrent guidés par les lumières blafardes des phares mêlées aux clignotements rouge et bleu qui émanaient des voitures de police. Un agent en uniforme leur indiqua d'un signe de tête que le corps se trouvait au fond de la ruelle. Dans l'obscurité et le froid de la nuit, l'agitation des policiers semblait s'opérer dans un étrange silence. Kate et Rick se baissèrent pour passer sous le ruban jaune, puis s'avancèrent dans la pénombre tout en s'imprégnant de l'endroit. Un chemin d'accès avait été délimité sur leur droite, où la neige avait été brassée par les nombreux aller et venues, pour pouvoir accéder au fond de la ruelle sans compromettre les indices potentiels. Sur la gauche, les experts étaient déjà en train d'essayer de préserver les traces de pneus et de pas dans la neige fraîche, pour en récupérer des empreintes exploitables. Ils aperçurent à quelques dizaines de mètres, Lanie, de dos, agenouillée certainement près du corps dont ils ne distinguaient rien d'ici, et Jordan Shaw, accroupie également, de l'autre côté de la victime. Ryan et Esposito s'avancèrent vers eux, avant même qu'ils n'atteignent la scène de crime.

- C'est bien Ellie ? leur demanda Kate en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Oui, mais …, répondit Ryan, en la dévisageant, hésitant à lui dire ce qu'il fallait qu'elle sache.

- Quoi ?

- Beckett …, fit Esposito en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista-t-elle, intriguée par leur prévenance.

- A priori elle a été étranglée, mais il y a une mise en scène …, expliqua Ryan.

- Une mise en scène qui t'est destinée …, termina Esposito.

Son regard se porta au-delà d'Esposito et Ryan. Un peu plus loin, dans la lumière du projecteur qui avait été installé, elle vit, contre le mur de briques rouges, les deux poubelles métalliques, les pieds d'Ellie qui dépassaient, derrière Lanie. Elle comprit. La ruelle. Le quartier. La position du corps de la jeune fille. Ses yeux passèrent de l'un à l'autre de ses coéquipiers, s'accrochèrent à ceux de Rick pour y trouver la force d'avancer.

- Beckett, tu n'es pas obligée d'aller voir …, fit remarquer Ryan.

- Si. J'y vais, répondit-elle, catégorique.

- Kate …, murmura Castle, inquiet.

- Ça va aller, fit-elle, en s'avançant, suivie de près par Rick et les gars.

Ellie était assise nonchalamment contre le mur de briques, les yeux fermés, les jambes étendues à plat, la tête à peine inclinée sur sa gauche. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient sagement son visage blême, ses bras reposaient le long de son torse. On aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était endormie là, assise, s'il n'y avait pas les marques de strangulation visibles autour de son cou, et le sang qui recouvrait son tee-shirt au niveau du ventre.

Kate resta figée, le cœur serré à la fois par la vue poignante du corps sans vie de la jeune Ellie, qui reposait là, tel un ange paisible sur un lit de neige, et par cette mise en scène, qui lui rappelait la pire douleur de sa vie. Le meurtre de sa mère. Rick, près d'elle, se sentit mal lui-aussi. La vision de cette adolescente, abandonnée ici, seule dans le froid, lui broya le cœur. Instinctivement, il pensa à ses parents, qui, depuis six mois, attendaient un signe leur permettant de continuer à vivre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Kate, qui fixait Ellie, avec toute l'intensité de la douleur qui envahissait son cœur à cet instant-là. Il eut si mal pour elle. Il maudit celui ou celle qui prenait plaisir à tourmenter sa femme ainsi. Elle était forte, certes, et l'arrestation du sénateur Bracken, le commanditaire de l'assassinat de sa mère, l'avait libérée, avait apaisé ses démons. Elle regardait la vie autrement désormais, mais cette mise en scène, qui lui était personnellement destinée, avait de quoi la troubler.

- Kate ? Ça va aller ? fit Lanie en se relevant, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

- Oui, Lanie, répondit-elle, tout en prenant une inspiration.

Elle jeta un œil à Rick, qui affligé, regardait le corps d'Ellie, sans pouvoir en détacher ses yeux, tout comme l'agent Shaw, qui ne bougeait pas, accroupie près du corps, l'observant des pieds à la tête. Jordan Shaw cherchait une piste depuis six mois. Elle avait passé des jours et des nuits à penser à Ellie, à étudier sa vie, à envisager son triste destin. Et la réalité, cruelle, injuste, insolente même, s'étendait finalement là sous ses yeux, comme un pied de nez à l'espoir qu'elle avait nourri, envers et contre tout, pendant des mois. Kate n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter un peu plus avec elle, mais elle savait que, pour Jordan, cette affaire était particulière. Elle l'avait vu dans ses regards, son attitude, son émotion qu'elle tentait de cacher, elle, qui, toujours très professionnelle, prenait d'ordinaire à cœur de ne pas s'impliquer émotionnellement.

Kate savait que le tueur voulait qu'elle se torture, qu'elle se remémore cette souffrance liée à la mort de sa mère, et rien que pour ne pas lui donner ce plaisir, elle refoula l'émotion et le trouble qui l'avaient envahie, pour se concentrer sur l'affaire, et penser en flic, seulement en flic. Il y a quelques mois, cela lui aurait été impossible. Aujourd'hui, même si la tristesse ne disparaîtrait jamais, même s'il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'elle y pense, son cœur était apaisé. Elle avait fait la paix avec elle-même, avec la vie aussi. Elle avait maintenant la force et le ressort de ne pas se laisser submerger quand, comme maintenant, un crime lui rappelait le meurtre de sa mère.

- La cause de la mort est la strangulation ? demanda-t-elle à l'intention de Lanie.

- A priori, oui. Avec une corde, répondit la légiste.

- Ça correspond au mode opératoire de Tyson ? demanda Castle, levant les yeux vers Lanie.

- Pas complètement, non. A première vue, la corde est bien plus épaisse et large que celle qu'a utilisée Tyson, du moins pour les meurtres qu'on lui connaît.

- La position du corps ne correspond pas non plus, ajouta Ryan.

- Elle a été poignardée ? demanda Kate, en s'accroupissant pour regarder de plus près le ventre blessé de la jeune fille.

- Oui. Blessure par arme blanche perimortem, un seul coup dans l'abdomen, mais ce n'est pas la cause de la mort.

- Juste pour la mise en scène sans doute, suggéra Rick.

- Oui. La mort remonte à trois ou quatre heures tout au plus. Le froid fausse un peu les apparences, je vous confirmerai ça après l'autopsie, expliqua Lanie.

- Qui a donné l'alerte ? demanda Kate à l'intention des gars.

- Deux jeunes qui sortaient d'une boîte de nuit, plus haut sur la 81ème Rue, expliqua Ryan en désignant un peu loin un jeune homme et une jeune femme, patientant auprès de deux officiers. Ils voulaient se planquer dans la ruelle pour prendre du bon temps …

- Il y en a qui ne sont pas frileux …, ironisa Rick.

- Pas d'autre témoin ? continua Kate.

- Non. Avec la neige qui est tombée jusque tard hier soir, et le froid, il n'y a pas grand monde dans les rues en ce moment à cette heure si tardive.

- Je pense qu'elle n'a pas été tuée ici, fit remarquer Esposito. Il n'y a pas de signe de lutte. La neige était encore intacte autour du corps.

Kate leva les yeux sur les immeubles qui se dressaient autour de la ruelle, et les quelques fenêtres plongées dans le noir.

- Il va falloir aller interroger le voisinage, reprit-elle.

- Oui. On va aller voir, répondit Ryan.

Les gars s'éloignèrent dans la pénombre. Jordan Shaw n'avait pas bougé. Toujours accroupie près d'Ellie, elle observait son visage sans vie, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à réaliser. Elle écoutait les conversations qui se tenaient au-dessus d'elle, mais, comme si elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre encore à se mêler à la discussion, à considérer Ellie comme la victime, elle prenait sa distance avec la réalité. Enfin elle se leva, et sans dire un mot, s'éloigna vers l'entrée de la ruelle, s'arrêtant devant les traces de pneus et de pas dans la neige. Kate ne l'avait jamais vu si touchée, si désorientée par une affaire. Elle fit signe à Rick qu'elle allait s'assurer que Jordan allait bien, et la rejoignit.

- Agent Shaw ? Ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

- Ça va aller, répondit Jordan, esquissant un léger sourire.

Le gars s'est sûrement avancé jusqu'ici pour venir déposer le corps. Ce sont ses empreintes, continua-t-elle en désignant les traces dans la neige, on devrait arriver à savoir s'il s'agit d'un pick-up.

Kate observa quelques secondes les experts, dans leur combinaison de plastique blanche, qui étaient occupés à vaporiser un colorant bleu sur les empreintes de pneus et de pas dans la neige, afin de les photographier.

- Vous aviez raison. Il fait une fixation sur moi, sur nous. La scène de crime, c'est …

- Je sais, Kate, répondit Shaw en lui lançant un regard compatissant. Esposito et Ryan m'ont expliqué.

Il était rarissime que l'agent Shaw l'appelle par son prénom. Cela n'avait dû arriver qu'une ou deux fois par le passé. C'était sa façon à elle de lui montrer combien elle comprenait l'impact que cela pouvait avoir sur elle, qu'elle comprenait la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a le restaurant aussi, ajouta Kate.

- Le restaurant ? s'étonna Shaw.

- Le _Sandro's_, dans l'avenue, c'est à vingt mètres de l'angle de la ruelle. On vient dîner ici au moins une fois par mois avec Castle.

- Bien. On a donc au moins une chose dont on est sûr. Ce gars veut vous torturer psychologiquement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_Salle de travail, 12__ème__ District, New-York, 6h30._

Kate, concentrée, était occupée à noter les informations sur le tableau blanc, sous le regard fermé de l'agent Shaw, assise à la table, qui suivait des yeux le mouvement du feutre noir. Les quelques minutes passées sur la scène de crime leur avaient été suffisantes pour prendre conscience de l'horreur vécue par Ellie Byrd. Ils étaient rentrés au poste, tous trois un peu hagards, tandis que les gars continuaient, sur place, de faire le tour du voisinage pour tenter de recueillir des témoignages. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient assises dans la salle de travail, Beckett et Shaw n'avaient pas vraiment parlé, et un silence pesant s'était installé. Castle entra dans la pièce, et leur tendit à chacune une tasse de café, avant de s'asseoir. Elles le remercièrent, esquissant toutes deux un sourire, et de nouveau, chacun s'enferma dans ses pensées, affrontant ses propres tourments, et tentant d'y remédier à sa façon.

Kate avait maintenant toutes les preuves que cette affaire était personnelle, strictement personnelle, et qu'elle les touchait tous les deux. Elle tentait de garder la tête froide, se raccrochant aux faits qu'elle inscrivait minutieusement, un par un, au tableau. Rick avait le regard comme perdu dans le vide, mais il la regardait, elle, qui s'efforçait à cet instant d'agir et de ne penser qu'en flic, avec cet air si concentré et sérieux qu'il lui connaissait bien. Mais ce n'était pas le lieutenant Beckett qu'il regardait. Il ne voyait que sa femme. Il avait peur. Peur que la mort d'Ellie ne soit, cette fois, qu'une étape. Il y avait trop de choses derrière tout ça, trop de signes les touchant directement, pour que le but ultime ne soit que de les faire culpabiliser pour la mort d'Ellie, ou de rappeler à Kate la mort de sa mère. Il y avait autre chose. Il y aurait autre chose. Son esprit s'embrouillait. Il avait du mal à garder le fil de ses pensées. L'image de Kate dans ses bras cette nuit se rappela à lui. Il avait eu tellement besoin de lui faire l'amour pour oublier ce cauchemar, pour se rassurer. Ce cauchemar. Tyson. Et si c'était vraiment lui ? Et si cette fois, il ne se contentait pas de disparaître ? Si cette fois, il était venu pour sa vengeance ultime ? S'il voulait s'en prendre à Kate pour le torturer lui ? Et Ellie … elle était morte parce qu'un taré voulait jouer avec eux.

Il ne fait plus aucun doute qu'Ellie a été enlevée dans le but que vous découvriez sa mort, et cette mise en scène cette nuit, lâcha Shaw, rompant le silence et arrachant chacun à ses pensées.

- Alors il y a derrière la mort d'Ellie six mois de préméditation … répondit Castle.

- Oui.

- Ce qui ramène à Tyson, non ? fit-il, alors que Kate s'asseyait entre eux deux.

- J'ai passé trois heures à réfléchir à son profil, hier soir. Je crois qu'il faut oublier le mode opératoire classique de Tyson. Il n'est plus simplement le Triple Tueur, il a pris une autre dimension depuis qu'il vous manipule.

- Donc même si la corde utilisée pour étrangler Ellie n'est pas la même, ce pourrait être lui ? demanda Kate.

- Oui, il y a une probabilité.

- On écarte définitivement Bracken alors ? demanda Rick, en dévisageant Kate, puis Shaw, l'une après l'autre. Même depuis la prison, il doit avoir des contacts, des moyens d'agir à l'extérieur pour se venger.

En rentrant de la scène de crime, Rick avait pensé à Bracken, arrêté, entre autre, pour avoir commandité le meurtre de la mère de Kate. Il avait toujours eu, enfoui quelque part au fond de sa tête, l'idée que peut-être un jour, Bracken chercherait à se venger.

- Bracken n'est pas un psychopathe au premier sens du terme, répondit Kate. Il fait tuer ceux qui se mettent en travers de sa route, qui gênent ses intérêts politiques ou financiers.

- Oui, cela n'a rien à voir avec Bracken, reprit Shaw. Beckett, quels sont tous les éléments qui font référence au meurtre de votre mère ?

- Le quartier d'Upper East Side. Une ruelle sombre et isolée. La position du corps. La blessure au ventre, énuméra Kate, d'un air détaché.

Ce n'était pas tant la mise en scène qui la perturbait. Bien-sûr, elle revoyait sa mère, qui venait d'être poignardée, et cela lui avait serré le cœur. Si l'assassin de sa mère n'avait pas été sous les barreaux, elle aurait été dévastée. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était en prison. Justice avait été rendue. Ce qui la dérangeait plus encore, c'était que le meurtrier d'Ellie connaissait les détails de cette affaire.

- Comment ce gars, Tyson ou un autre, a pu avoir connaissance de la scène de crime de votre mère ? s'étonna Shaw.

- Tous ceux qui ont vu la scène de crime à l'époque sont morts, ajouta Castle.

- Qui d'autre a vu cette scène de crime ? En photo par exemple ?

- Mon père, bien-sûr. Les gars. Lanie. Le Capitaine Gates. Le légiste qui a réétudié le dossier, expliqua Kate.

- C'est un ami. Il est fiable, précisa Castle.

- La photo n'a pas circulé dans la presse ? demanda Shaw.

- Non.

Kate réfléchit quelques secondes, et comprit comment l'assassin d'Ellie avait pu avoir connaissance de la scène de crime de sa mère. Elle ne voyait qu'une possibilité.

- Quand les dossiers concernant le triple tueur ont disparu des archives, il était aussi facile d'avoir accès au dossier de ma mère, expliqua Kate.

- Oui, et d'y jeter un œil, rapidement, ou même d'en faire des copies, ajouta Rick.

- Je ne vois pas d'autre explication, continua Kate.

- Ça nous ramène encore à Tyson et sa grande copine, fit remarquer Castle.

Shaw, comme elle le faisait parfois, semblait enregistrer les informations qu'ils lui fournissaient, sans rebondir, mais en les analysant, et les connectant les unes aux autres. C'était sa technique.

- Parlez-moi de ce restaurant, le _Sandro's_, reprit l'agent Shaw. Quand y êtes-vous allés pour la dernière fois ?

- Il y a huit jours.

- Oui. La veille de mon départ pour Seattle, précisa Rick.

- Qu'est-ce que cet endroit représente pour vous ? Ce n'est pas le seul restaurant que vous fréquentez régulièrement je suppose ?

- Non, répondit Kate.

- Alors, pourquoi celui-là ? insista Shaw.

Kate lança un regard hésitant à Rick. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de dévoiler ainsi une part de leur relation à l'agent Shaw. Ce restaurant, et ce qu'il symbolisait, faisait partie de leur intimité, de ces petites sources de bonheur, qu'ils tenaient à préserver rien que pour eux.

- Beckett, je sais ce que vous pensez, reprit Shaw. Ça ne m'amuse pas non plus d'entrer dans votre vie privée. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Je dois savoir tout ce que ce gars sait de vous, et pourquoi il a choisi ce restaurant.

Kate réfléchit un court instant, avant de se lancer, tentant de minimiser néanmoins la place que cet endroit tenait dans son cœur.

- C'est dans ce restaurant qu'on a dîné pour la première fois … en couple tous les deux il y a quelques années, et depuis on y va très souvent.

Le regard interrogateur de Shaw se tourna vers Castle, pour tenter d'obtenir plus de précisions.

- C'est notre madeleine de Proust, ajouta Rick, avec un regard tendre pour Kate.

- Donc c'est un symbole fort ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça, répondit Kate.

- Vous pensez que ce gars sait ce que représente ce restaurant pour nous ? s'étonna Castle.

- Oui. Il a choisi ce restaurant, pas un autre. Ça va extrêmement loin, répondit Shaw.

Elle eut l'air de réfléchir, et en la dévisageant, l'inquiétude de Rick et Kate monta d'un cran.

- Comment ça extrêmement loin ? demanda Rick, sur un ton un peu paniqué.

- S'il sait pour ce restaurant, il sait tout ou presque de vous. Je veux dire, il a conscience de la nature de votre relation. Pas simplement le fait que vous soyez mariés. Il a conscience de l'amour inconditionnel que vous vous portez, de la relation fusionnelle qui vous unit aussi bien au travail que dans la vie.

- Relation fusionnelle ? eut l'air de s'étonner Castle.

- Oui.

- Comment pourrait-il en savoir autant ? demanda Kate.

- Il vous suit. Depuis longtemps. Depuis des mois. Il a observé vos gestes.

- On n'est pas si démonstratifs en public …, fit remarquer Rick.

- Castle, je peux vous refaire une petite démonstration de profilage si vous voulez que je vous prouve à quel point vous êtes démonstratif ?

- Euh … non, ça va aller, répondit Kate.

- Mais vous êtes une experte, lui n'est qu'un … psychopathe, comment pourrait-il avoir vu tout ça en nous ? reprit Castle.

- Parce que vous l'intriguez. Il est très intelligent, peut-être plus que la moyenne. Il décrypte le moindre de vos gestes, le moindre de vos allers et venues. Parce qu'il a choisi de s'en prendre à vous. Et qu'est-ce qui vous définit le mieux tous les deux ?

Ils ne répondirent rien. Ils savaient.

- Votre couple. Votre partenariat. Au boulot, dans le privé.

- S'il nous surveille à ce point, comment peut-on ne pas le voir ? Je veux dire, je suis flic …

- Parce que vous vivez, Beckett, tout simplement. Vous vivez, et lui est doué. Vous ne passez votre temps à observer tout ce qui se passe autour de vous quand vous évoluez avec Castle.

- Il sait pour Noël …, ajouta Kate, songeuse.

- Noël ? s''étonna Shaw.

- Oui. C'est pour ça qu'il a attendu ce moment pour envoyer la lettre, et tuer Ellie, précisa Castle.

- Ma mère a été assassinée juste après Noël, début janvier, et depuis, Noël est une période un peu difficile pour moi. Ce n'est pas un hasard.

- Comment peut-il savoir ce que tu ressens ? s'étonna Rick.

- Il a pu vous entendre en discuter, dans un restaurant, dans la rue …, répondit Shaw. Ça ne vous est pas arrivé de parler de ça dans un lieu public ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas …, fit Rick. C'est le genre de discussions qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous, et qu'on tient en général dans notre intimité.

- Il m'est arrivé d'en parler avec mon père …, ajouta Kate, encore hier, dans ce café …

Rick la regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs. Il savait qu'elle avait vu son père hier, mais elle était restée bien mystérieuse sur le contenu de leur conversation. Elle n'avait néanmoins pas l'air particulièrement soucieuse concernant Noël ces derniers jours, et si tel était le cas, elle lui en aurait parlé. Le temps où elle gardait tous ses tracas pour elle était révolu.

- On a juste parlé de Noël, Rick. Ne t'inquiète pas …, je vais bien, fit-elle doucement, lisant dans son regard.

- Qui d'autre sait tout ça ?

- Les gars, la famille, Lanie. C'est tout, répondit Kate.

- Ok. Donc soit il a perçu des conversations en vous espionnant, soit il l'a déduit en ayant connaissance de la date de la mort de votre mère.

Kate et Rick étaient en train de prendre conscience, avec effroi, de l'ampleur de l'immixtion de cet homme dans leur intimité. Plus Shaw approfondissait l'analyse, plus ils sentaient le sang se glacer dans leurs veines.

- Le _Sandro's_, c'est pour que vous compreniez qu'il sait beaucoup, beaucoup de choses de vous. Et la mise en scène c'est pour que vous sachiez qu'il prend plaisir à vous torturer, tous les deux. Revivre la scène de la mort de votre mère vous touche vous, Beckett. Mais savoir qu'elle souffre vous torture vous aussi Castle. Il le sait. Et c'est son objectif, selon moi. Il veut jouer avec votre relation, pas seulement avec chacun de vous en tant qu'individu.

Ils écoutaient, attentifs, sidérés, effrayés, les explications de Shaw. Elle ne se trompait jamais.

- Un tel machiavélisme. C'est forcément lui. C'est Tyson, affirma Rick.

- Il nous faut des preuves, mais bien des choses nous ramènent à lui en effet.

- Avec un peu de chance, les indices entourant la mort d'Ellie vont nous mener, comme toujours avec Tyson, vers un bouc-émissaire idéal. Et là on sera sûrs, répondit Castle.

Tout d'un coup, Kate se mit à réfléchir comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation.

- La chance … Tu as dit de la chance …, fit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Rick.

- Oui, pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il, surpris, cherchant à lire dans son regard.

- Kelly Nieman, expliqua-t-elle, tout en réfléchissant.

Leurs esprits se connectèrent, par cette alchimie qui les unissait, et Rick comprit la révélation qu'elle venait d'avoir.

- Sur son bureau, avec le stylo qu'on a retrouvé il y a quelques mois : « Plus de chance la prochaine fois. », fit-il, ses yeux s'illuminant d'une petite lueur de satisfaction.

- Et « Aurez-vous la chance de sauver la pauvre jeune fille ? » sur la lettre d'hier.

- Alors ce serait elle qui aurait joué avec notre chance …, continua-t-il en réfléchissant.

- Elle et lui. Il est forcément derrière tout ça lui aussi.

* * *

><p><span><em>Quelque part dans New-York, 7h du matin.<em>

Il venait de rentrer, complètement épuisé. Il enleva son blouson et son bonnet, puis se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il tira son arme de sa ceinture et la posa à même le sol, près du canapé, avant de s'y allonger de tout son long. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, mais avait la satisfaction que tout se déroulait comme prévu. Davis avait accompli sa part du boulot à la perfection, exécutant bien obéissant de leur plan machiavélique. Il l'avait raccompagné jusque dans l'appartement qui lui était alloué dans le Queens, lui assénant de ne pas en sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ensuite, il était repassé par l'appartement pour la retrouver. Elle avait fini le nettoyage de la cellule de la gamine. Tout était parfait. Ils avaient bouclé leurs valises, et avaient filé dans la nuit vers leur nouvelle demeure. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de traîner dans le Queens quand Davis serait arrêté. Puis, elle était partie travailler, comme si de rien n'était. Elle était de garde pour finir la nuit. Ce travail, c'était leur source de revenus, ce qui leur donnait une certaine marge de liberté. C'était aussi un élément de leur plan, et même si ça ne la réjouissait pas toujours d'y aller, tellement, pour elle, s'était s'abaisser à de bien basses besognes, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Il repensa à la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il y a quelques années. Il était assis au bar, en train de boire un énième verre de whisky, la tête dans le brouillard, les yeux révulsés par l'alcool. C'était son rituel après avoir assouvi ses pulsions. C'était après Sara. Il se souvenait de chacune d'elles, et surtout du plan qu'il avait élaboré pour chacune d'elle. Elles étaient ancrées dans son esprit, non pas parce qu'il avait des remords ou des regrets, mais parce que chacun de ses souvenirs était une véritable délectation. Il avait traqué Sara durant des semaines, il avait observé chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses habitudes. Minutieusement, il avait élaboré le stratagème qu'il emploierait pour la tuer. Il s'était nourri de l'excitation que cela lui procurait de penser au moindre détail, d'anticiper le moment où il l'étranglerait. Il n'y avait pas besoin de s'appeler Richard Castle et de jouer les psychiatres de bas étage pour savoir la raison pour laquelle il prenait plaisir à tuer ces filles. Il le savait. Il avait suffisamment vu de psys après la mort de sa mère, trimballé de foyer en famille d'accueil, et de famille d'accueil en foyer. Il savait la haine et l'angoisse qui l'habitaient depuis toujours. Mais il en avait fait sa plus grande force. Et après une ultime bagarre avec ses compagnons de chambrée au foyer social Auburn, il avait fui. Il s'était forgé une nouvelle identité. Il ne voulait plus être cet orphelin fragile, chétif, craintif, replié sur lui-même sur lequel sa mère n'avait jamais pris la peine de poser les yeux.

Il était devenu Jerry Tyson. La première fois avait presque été un hasard, une heureuse coïncidence. Il faisait sa tournée de distribution de publicités dans les boîtes aux lettres sur Park Slope dans Brooklyn, quand il l'avait aperçue, marchant dans la rue. Il n'avait vu que ses cheveux. Longs et blonds. Un instant, en la voyant évoluer de dos, il avait cru voir sa mère. Attiré comme un aimant, sans vraiment réfléchir, il l'avait suivie, discrètement, jusqu'à découvrir où elle habitait. Il avait alors ressenti les premiers plaisirs de la traque. Le jour suivant, il avait recommencé, et encore le jour d'après. Elle l'avait obsédée des jours et des nuits durant. Il avait commencé à imaginer entrer chez elle, et avait élaboré son premier stratagème. Le reste n'avait été que pure formalité. Quand il avait été face à elle, il s'était senti tout puissant. Cette première fois, contrairement à toutes celles qui allaient suivre, il n'avait pas anticipé ce qu'il allait faire. Après l'avoir fait entrer, elle avait vite compris qu'il n'était pas là pour vérifier l'état de la chaudière, car il était resté là, planté, à la regarder, à la scruter, la détailler des pieds à la tête. Elle lui avait ordonné de s'en aller, elle l'avait regardé avec dégoût. Pas avec peur. Avec dégoût. Comme sa mère quand il venait s'accrocher à sa jupe pour réclamer un peu d'attention. Il avait voulu faire disparaître cet air dégoûté. Sans réfléchir, il avait tiré de sa poche cette petite corde qui servait à attacher les liasses de publicités qu'il distribuait, et en quelques secondes, il l'avait serré autour de son cou. Un peu d'abord. Elle l'avait supplié. Il avait jubilé. Elle l'avait supplié encore. Cette toute-puissance l'avait excité. La sentir à sa merci. Pouvoir la faire taire juste en serrant un peu plus fort le lien autour de son cou. Il lui avait fait dire qu'elle était désolée. Elle avait obéi. Mais il n'avait été soulagé que quand, sous l'effet de la corde qui l'étranglait, son visage, exsangue, s'était fermé. Toujours aujourd'hui, il était incapable de poser des mots sur cette sensation divine, à la fois excitante, et apaisante. Il l'avait regardée, étendue sur le sol, sans vie. Il n'avait eu ni remord, ni regret, juste de la compassion. De la compassion, oui. Comme il en avait pour sa mère, qui, malgré l'horreur de ce qu'elle était, était restée sa mère jusqu'au bout, tourmentée, ballotée par les aléas de la vie. Il avait alors replié ses mains sur sa poitrine, et l'avait laissée ainsi, comme endormie.

Il n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir revivre cette extase, perfectionnant toujours plus la traque et l'élaboration du plan, tirant l'ivresse de ce pouvoir qu'il avait. Et ce soir-là, après Sara, alors qu'il savourait encore les soubresauts de l'extase qu'il venait de vivre, accoudé au comptoir de ce bar, elle était arrivée, et s'était installée près de lui. D'abord, il ne l'avait pas regardée. Mais elle avait engagé la conversation sur le contenu de leurs verres respectifs. Il avait été surpris. Malgré les brumes de l'alcool, il avait vu cette femme, très belle, sophistiquée, élégante, qui détonnait totalement avec le cadre de ce bar miteux. Le genre de femme qui ne se serait jamais intéressée à lui d'ordinaire, et dont la beauté froide et bourgeoise n'avait que peu d'effet ordinairement sur lui. Il ne couchait qu'avec des filles de passage, ici et là, des prostituées essentiellement. Il n'avait pas vraiment de vie sociale, trop accaparé par ses projets macabres. Et cette femme était venue vers lui, aguicheuse, entreprenante, terriblement excitante. Elle n'était pas une de ses filles naïves et soumises avec lesquelles il s'envoyait en l'air de temps en temps. Elle avait une maturité, une assurance qui l'excitait. Il avait tout de suite vu dans son regard quelque chose de malsain qui l'intriguait, qui lui renvoyait, comme en miroir, sa propre folie. Sans vraiment parler, elle avait posé la main entre ses cuisses, et commencé à le caresser, là, dans ce bar. Il avait saisi l'occasion. Et quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient chez lui. Avec elle, le sexe avait tout de suite été l'extase, un mélange de plaisir et de douleur. Cette fois-là, elle l'avait dominé clairement, elle lui avait fait découvrir un monde de luxure totalement insoupçonné. Les fois suivantes, il lui avait fait l'amour bestialement. Elle avait aimé ça.

Et leur relation était née, faite d'une sorte de fascination l'un pour l'autre, d'une tension sexuelle, d'une complicité malsaine, peut-être finalement aussi d'amour, même s'il n'en était pas très sûr. Lui n'avait jamais aimé d'autre femme que sa mère. Il ne savait même pas s'il en était capable. Mais elle était sa plus longue relation avec une femme, et après des années, même s'il lui arrivait de coucher avec d'autres femmes, il avait besoin d'elle, physiquement, besoin de l'adoration qu'elle lui portait, lui qu'aucune femme, même pas sa propre mère, n'avait jamais aimé. Elle était d'un autre monde, a priori bien loin du sien, mais il n'avait pas eu peur de lui faire découvrir la noirceur de son âme. Elle avait été fascinée. Elle l'avait regardé comme s'il était un être irréel, comme si l'objet de tous ses fantasmes prenait vie sous ses yeux. Le sexe avec elle avait alors pris une dimension plus euphorisante encore, comme si la mort l'excitait, comme si savoir que les mains qui la caressaient donnaient aussi la mort à d'autres femmes, embrasait tout son être. Par la suite, elle l'avait même incité à faire semblant de l'étrangler pendant leurs ébats. Il aimait cette démence qui émanait d'elle. Il aimait cette fascination qu'elle avait pour lui. Ils partageaient une sorte d'osmose incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels tant ils étaient différents. Mais ils étaient liés tous les deux, par ce lien presque inexplicable, qui prenait certainement sa source dans leurs angoisses les plus profondes, et s'exprimait dans toute leur démence. Ils étaient complémentaires. L'un ne dominait pas l'autre, non, à tour de rôle, ils étaient le maître et l'élève, la maîtresse et son disciple. Elle le fascinait tout autant qu'il la fascinait, et c'est ce qui faisait la force de leur relation. Ils s'étaient trouvés, et avaient découverts qu'ils jouissaient des mêmes plaisirs. Elle était joueuse. Il aimait élaborer des plans. Il avait besoin d'assouvir sa pulsion, tuer ses femmes. Cela la fascinait. Elle était aussi machiavélique que lui. C'était elle qui avait suggéré l'idée des sosies. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle en serait capable. Mais elle l'avait fait. Elle était absolument redoutable. Ensemble, ils avaient élaboré tout le plan entourant son passage par la case prison. C'était le seul moyen de se faire oublier, et de pouvoir, par la suite, reprendre leurs petits jeux. Il avait fallu qu'il croise le chemin de Richard Castle. Une chance maintenant, car grâce à ce maudit écrivain, ils étaient en train de vivre le plus abouti de leurs stratagèmes. Ils avaient fait très fort avec les sosies, autant pour récupérer les dossiers, que pour jouer, tout simplement. Mais cette fois-ci, s'en prendre à Kate Beckett et à Richard Castle étaient autrement plus amusants. Et pour la première fois, il pouvait mêler son machiavélisme au sien, pour faire naître son plan ultime, et scellé le destin du lieutenant et de son écrivain.

Justement, alors qu'elle était partie au travail, lui était resorti, s'était faufilé dans les rues, telle une ombre, pour venir traîner aux abords du 12ème District. Et tapi dans l'obscurité, ils les avaient vus. Le lieutenant Kate Beckett et Richard Castle, descendant de la voiture garée dans la rue. De là, où il était, il ne les voyait pas assez pour pouvoir se réjouir de leurs visages fermés et inquiets, mais ils étaient là, au commissariat, alors que le jour n'était même pas encore levé. Ils avaient forcément trouvé le corps de la gamine et sa petite mise en scène. Tout se déroulait décidément à la perfection. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Une femme, rousse, la quarantaine, était descendue elle-aussi de voiture. Il ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle ne faisait pas partie de la petite équipe habituelle de Beckett et Castle. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise avec eux, comme s'ils se connaissaient bien tous les trois. Elle n'était pas du 12ème District. Il l'aurait su sinon. Ce devait être un flic de Washington qui avait enquêté sur l'enlèvement d'Ellie il y a quelques mois. Oui, elle avait dû débarquer ici quand ils avaient identifié l'ADN. Il allait falloir qu'il en sache plus sur cette fliquette. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle puisse, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mettre en péril leur plan. Il connaissait la façon de penser de Beckett et Castle, mais pas celle de cette flic. C'était un risque. Et il ne fallait pas qu'il y ait le moindre risque. Il les avait regardés pénétrer dans le commissariat, puis avait pris le chemin du retour, tout en se creusant la tête pour trouver le moyen d'en apprendre davantage sur elle.

Maintenant, il ne pensait plus qu'à dormir. L'euphorie de la mise en œuvre de son plan l'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil ces derniers-jours, mais là au petit matin, épuisé, pleinement satisfait du déroulement des événements, il s'endormit paisiblement. D'ici quelques heures, quand il se serait assuré que Davis avait bien été arrêté, il passerait à l'étape suivante.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_Salle de travail, 12ème District, 8h30._

Il fallait attendre. De nouveau. Attendre les résultats de l'autopsie d'Ellie. Attendre les résultats des expertises scientifiques. Attendre que les gars aient réussi ou non à trouver un témoin. Attendre d'avoir accès aux vidéos des caméras de surveillance du quartier. Attendre, encore, toujours, sans avoir une piste concrète vers laquelle se diriger. Attendre, en empêchant leur esprit de se focaliser sur le visage juvénile d'Ellie, pour ne pas laisser les émotions prendre le dessus.

De nouveau, Beckett et Castle avaient beaucoup parlé avec l'agent Shaw, de Jerry Tyson, et du peu qu'ils savaient de sa relation avec Kelly Nieman. Elle s'était portée volontaire en tant que médecin pour travailler à la prison de Sing Sing au moment de l'incarcération de Tyson, puis avait quitté ce poste quand il en était sorti. Ils supposaient qu'elle l'avait aidé à faire disparaître les dossiers de ses affaires, en faisant de deux innocentes victimes les sosies d'Esposito et Lanie. Elle avait connu Tyson au moment où il n'était encore que le Triple Tueur, c'était certain. Beckett avait demandé au laboratoire d'effectuer une analyse graphologique comparative de la lettre et de la note trouvée sur le bureau de Nieman il y a plusieurs mois. Il y aurait peut-être là, une preuve probante de son lien avec cette affaire.

Le Capitaine Gates les avait rejoints pour faire le point sur ce début d'enquête, qui la déroutait elle-aussi. Elle avait été tirée du lit à trois heures du matin, quand on l'avait prévenue qu'un corps avait été retrouvé. Et comme tout le monde, elle était arrivée au poste, le cœur serré, perturbée par l'idée que peut-être son équipe, et elle-même, aurait pu, aurait dû faire quelque chose de plus pour sauver Ellie Byrd. Elle savait bien que Beckett et ses hommes avaient fait leur maximum. Ils faisaient toujours leur maximum. Et elle-même les avait renvoyés chez eux la veille, faute de piste à explorer. Mais aujourd'hui, devoir affronter la mort de cette jeune fille, en cette période de Noël, alors qu'ils avaient été mis au défi de la sauver, avait quelque chose de terriblement émouvant. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que lui révélèrent Beckett, l'agent Shaw, et Castle. Jerry Tyson. Ils étaient persuadés que ce psychopathe, qui, par le passé, outre ses crimes odieux, s'était introduit dans son commissariat jusqu'aux cellules, en passant totalement incognito, mais était aussi à l'origine, très certainement, de l'intrusion d'étrangers au sein du service des archives pour y dérober des dossiers, avait enlevé et tué Ellie dans le seul but de torturer psychologiquement Beckett et Castle.

Elle les avait écoutés, attentive, soucieuse de comprendre, sans intervenir. Tous les trois étaient à fleur-de-peau. Elle avait senti leurs tourments, palpables, à leurs regards affectés, à leurs visages défaits. Elle avait bien compris que tous les signaux qui émanaient de cette affaire ramenaient leurs esprits vers Tyson et Nieman. Elle leur faisait confiance. Beckett et Castle se trompaient rarement. Ils connaissaient ce criminel mieux que personne. Et l'analyse de l'agent Shaw était riche de plusieurs années d'étude du comportement des psychopathes. Mais ils n'avaient aucun indice. Tout n'était que supposition.

- Vous savez ce que j'en pense, Beckett. Alors au risque de me répéter, je ne veux pas entendre parler officiellement de Tyson tant qu'on n'a pas de preuves, annonça Victoria Gates, catégorique.

- C'est lui, Capitaine, affirma Rick avec conviction.

- Peut-être que c'est lui, Castle, sûrement même, répondit Gates, en le regardant dans les yeux, pas froidement, comme d'habitude, mais avec confiance.

Il fut touché par son regard, car Victoria Gates savait ce que Tyson incarnait pour lui. Savoir qu'elle leur faisait confiance sur cette affaire, sans même avoir la moindre preuve, était réconfortant.

- Vous connaissez mieux ce psychopathe que moi, reprit le Capitaine à leur intention à tous les trois. Mais pour l'instant, votre instinct est votre seule guide. La portée de tout ceci dépasse le cadre de cette affaire. Avant de faire officiellement revenir Tyson d'entre les morts, je veux des preuves, des faits, d'accord ?

Ils acquiescèrent d'un regard, silencieux.

- Donc tout cela reste entre nous, Esposito, Ryan, et le Dr Parish. Rien ne doit filtrer à la presse, au maire.

- Oui, Capitaine.

- Capitaine, le corps d'Ellie a été retrouvé. L'enquête n'est plus du ressort du FBI. Ils vont sûrement vous transférer l'enquête. L'état d'urgence étant passé …

- Vous rentrez à Washington alors ? s'étonna Gates.

- Non. Je compte rester, si vous le permettez.

- Bien-sûr. Vous avez même intérêt à rester.

- Mais on va avoir besoin de renforts. Il faut qu'on mène en parallèle deux enquêtes. Si c'est bien Tyson, il faut qu'on trouve le bouc-émissaire mais on doit aussi réussir à retrouver la piste de Tyson et Nieman, indépendamment de ce meurtre, expliqua Shaw.

- Ils peuvent envoyer d'autres agents ?

- Je ne sais pas, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Très bien. Cet homme veut-il s'en prendre à Beckett et à Castle ? Sont-ils en danger ? poursuivit Gates, en regardant l'agent Shaw, soucieuse.

- Pour l'instant, non, répondit Jordan Shaw. Pas directement.

- Pour l'instant ? fit Gates, d'un air inquiet, son regard courant des uns aux autres. Faut-il que je fasse renforcer leur sécurité ?

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire pour le moment, répondit Shaw. Il ne les menace pas. Il veut jouer. Je ne vais pas les quitter d'une semelle de toute façon jusqu'à la fin de cette affaire.

Rick et Kate ne disaient rien, se contentant d'écouter le Capitaine Gates se faire du souci pour eux. Il y a quelques temps, Beckett aurait crié au scandale si on l'avait contrainte à évoluer sous protection rapprochée. Mais là, aujourd'hui, elle appréhendait les choses autrement. Elle n'était plus seule. Il y avait Rick. Il y avait le bébé. Elle se plierait aux exigences du Capitaine Gates en matière de sécurité, même si cela lui en coûtait. Jordan Shaw avait raison. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas de menace contre eux, juste un fou furieux qui les espionnait jour et nuit, et s'adressait à eux via des symboles faisant référence à leur relation, à leur histoire. C'en était pas moins angoissant. Une sensation de malaise l'avait envahie, pour ne plus la quitter, quand elle avait compris à quel point cet homme scrutait leur intimité.

- S'il voit des flics escorter Beckett et Castle, il pourrait risquer de modifier ses plans, et devenir totalement imprévisible, expliqua Jordan Shaw. Tant qu'il se fie à un plan méthodiquement préparé, on a un moyen de comprendre son fonctionnement, d'anticiper éventuellement ses actes. S'il improvise, certes, il peut faire des erreurs, mais il peut aussi se mettre à agir de manière totalement incontrôlable. Le plan est important pour lui. S'il l'est pour lui, il l'est pour nous. Il faut que les choses se déroulent conformément à ce plan, si on veut avoir une chance de le traquer, et de le piéger à un moment ou un autre.

- Bien. Beckett, Castle, vous ne vous éloignez pas à moins d'un mètre de l'agent Shaw, fit Gates, sur un ton intransigeant, en se levant.

Ils ne répondirent pas, mais lui firent comprendre d'un regard, qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de s'opposer à l'omniprésence de l'agent Shaw auprès d'eux. Le Capitaine quitta la pièce.

- Il y a deux questions que je me pose, lâcha Rick.

- Beckett et Shaw le regardèrent, d'un air interrogateur.

- Pourquoi Washington ? Pourquoi Tyson se serait déplacé jusqu'à Washington pour enlever Ellie ? Les jeunes filles, il y en a des tas à New-York. Jusque-là, il n'a jamais été un tueur très mobile. New-York est son terrain de jeu.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas lui qui s'y est déplacé, répondit Kate.

- Il ne choisit jamais ses boucs-émissaires au hasard. Celui qu'il voulait utiliser était peut-être à Washington, ajouta Shaw.

- Peut-être …, fit Castle, songeur. Et pourquoi avoir attendu six mois ? Je veux dire, même s'il prévoyait de tuer Ellie juste avant Noël, pourquoi l'a-t-il enlevée six mois avant pour ensuite devoir la garder captive pendant si longtemps ?

- Il avait besoin de ces six mois, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Ça fait partie de son plan, expliqua Shaw.

- Je crois que la mort d'Ellie n'est qu'une étape, lâcha Rick, en lançant vers Kate des yeux inquiets. Cette fois-ci, il ne va pas se contenter de faire accuser un gars et de disparaître.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, malheureusement. Ce n'est que le début d'autre chose. Je ne sais même pas si vous faire culpabiliser pour Ellie est vraiment son objectif.

- Si ce n'est pas ça, pourquoi ?

Ils sentirent que cette fois, l'agent Shaw hésitait à leur révéler le fond de sa pensée.

- Jordan … Dites-nous ce que vous pensez …

- Je crois qu'Ellie est juste un moyen de prendre contact avec vous, finit-elle par expliquer, de poser les jalons de son petit jeu, de vous dire que cette fois, vous êtes visés. Il vous interpelle en choisissant des symboles forts de votre relation. Votre nom de femme mariée, Beckett. Le restaurant. La mort de votre mère, pour laquelle vous vous êtes battus tous les deux ensemble, main dans la main. Tout renvoie à vous en tant que couple. Il veut que vous sachiez que vous êtes dans son collimateur, simplement.

- Donc il y aura autre chose. Il a prévu autre chose …, fit Kate, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Rick, comme pour y chercher du réconfort.

- Oui, il a certainement prévu autre chose. Quelque chose qui va vous atteindre tous les deux, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Instinctivement, sans se préoccuper ni de l'endroit où ils étaient, ni de la présence de Shaw, Rick prit la main de Kate, posée sur la table, dans la sienne, la caressant doucement du bout du pouce. Jordan remarqua leur geste, et comprit qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver tous les deux.

- Je vais appeler Washington pour demander qu'ils nous envoient les agents Wade et Clayton. Je dois aussi contacter les parents d'Ellie, cela fait trop longtemps qu'ils attendent, ils doivent savoir, fit Shaw, en se levant.

- D'accord, répondit Kate, alors que Jordan passait la porte et s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Kate était abasourdie par tout ce que Shaw venait de leur expliquer. Plus les heures défilaient, plus le tableau que Jordan dressait de cette affaire était effroyablement inquiétant. Non seulement, ils étaient surveillés par ce psychopathe, mais ils devaient vivre sous le coup d'une menace qui allait finir par s'abattre sur eux. Il avait suffi d'une journée pour qu'ils basculent dans l'horreur et l'angoisse, qu'ils en oublient la joie et la douceur des préparatifs des fêtes de Noël. Son regard croisa celui de Rick, inquiet, qui n'avait pas cessé de caresser sa main.

- Il a toujours gagné, Rick … Il a toujours un temps d'avance sur nous, fit Kate.

- Il ne gagnera pas. Pas cette fois, assura-t-il, avec toute la conviction dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, avec cette inquiétude qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis ce matin. Même si lui-même était pétri d'angoisse, il voulait trouver les mots pour la rassurer.

- Cette fois, on a Shaw avec nous. Elle est redoutable, presque autant que toi, sourit-il, tendrement.

Elle esquissa un sourire, et il caressa doucement sa joue.

- Mais cette fois, il veut s'en prendre à nous … A toi, à moi … à nous deux, nous trois …, fit-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

Il était rare que Kate laisse ses émotions prendre le dessus au poste. Elle était toujours forte, prenait sur elle, encaissait les affaires difficiles, les enquêtes horribles, les menaces aussi. Mais là, contre Rick, elle sentit tout le poids de l'angoisse accumulée depuis la veille la submerger.

- Viens par-là, fit-il doucement, en enlaçant ses épaules d'un bras pour la prendre contre lui.

Elle ne s'opposa pas à cet élan de tendresse, inhabituel au poste, et vint se blottir contre son épaule, serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne. Elle en avait besoin autant que lui, et Shaw, en s'éclipsant, l'avait compris.

- Kate …, chuchota-t-il doucement, sentant qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. Il n'y arrivera pas. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. On ne le laissera pas faire. On s'en sort toujours tous les deux non ?

- Oui …, reconnut-elle.

- Et puis, je le répète, mais Shaw est avec nous. Shaw, c'est un peu Wonderwoman, non ?

- Wonderwoman ? fit-elle, sceptique, en se redressant pour le regarder de nouveau.

- Oui …, enfin en plus habillée, sourit-il.

Elle sourit légèrement. Rick avait toujours le don de réussir à l'apaiser, même dans les pires moments, en la faisant rire ou sourire, en l'attendrissant. Il choisissait les mots qui la toucheraient. Il faisait son possible pour la rassurer, alors que lui-même devait être mort d'inquiétude. Tyson était sa bête noire au point qu'il en faisait des cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Et il laissait ses propres tourments de côté, pour apaiser les siens. Elle l'aimait tellement pour ça. Elle prit chacune de ses mains dans les siennes, et les serra amoureusement.

- Je sais qu'elle n'est pas invincible, mais elle ne laissera rien nous arriver, ni à toi, ni à moi, ni à notre bébé, assura-t-il.

- Cette affaire la bouleverse plus qu'elle ne le montre ..., elle est aussi déterminée que nous.

- Oui. Elle ne lâchera pas Tyson. Et tu sais, je suis sûre que si on lui demandait, elle pourrait dormir dans le fauteuil dans notre chambre pour veiller sur nous …, et Espo et Ryan dans le canapé, tiens …

- Le canapé …, sourit-elle franchement cette fois, en repensant à leurs ébats de cette nuit.

Il sourit, et avança son visage vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il avait trouvé les mots pour l'apaiser, et ce sourire-là lui redonna du baume au cœur.

- On ne doit pas lui montrer qu'il réussit à nous effrayer, ok ? C'est ce qu'il veut. On ne peut pas lui faire ce plaisir. Et cette fois, on va le faire tomber. On va y arriver, Kate.

* * *

><p><em><span>Morgue, 9 h30<span>_

Ils se tenaient tous les trois de part et d'autre de la table métallique sur laquelle reposait le corps d'Ellie, recouvert d'un drap bleu jusqu'aux épaules. Lanie avait fini l'autopsie préliminaire, et même s'il manquait encore les résultats des analyses, elle avait déjà plusieurs éléments intéressants à leur communiquer. Les uns comme les autres fixaient maintenant le visage d'Ellie, dans un silence religieux, tandis que Lanie, encore dans le couloir, finissait d'échanger avec l'un de ses assistants.

Kate avait dit à Rick qu'il n'était pas obligé de les accompagner à la morgue. Même s'il avait l'habitude de voir des corps sans vie, elle savait combien ce serait douloureux pour lui de voir celui d'une adolescente. Mais il avait tenu à être là, surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Kate, au cas où, même le plus improbable, elle puisse tomber sur ce détraqué au sein des couloirs de la morgue. Il regardait maintenant le visage comme endormi d'Ellie, et à la voir ainsi, son esprit, sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, imprima dans sa tête le visage de sa propre fille, Alexis, qui était à pleine plus âgée qu'Ellie. Il repensa à la petite tornade pleine de vie qu'était sa fille à seize ans, débordant de projets et d'envies, insouciante, posant ce regard curieux sur le monde. Son esprit divagua ensuite de sa fille aux parents d'Ellie, et une douleur viscérale lui empoigna l'estomac. L'agent Shaw les avait contactés. Elle n'avait pas épilogué sur le sujet, mais ils allaient arriver par le premier vol. Ils ne pouvaient supporter de laisser leur fille seule plus longtemps après ces six mois durant lesquels elle leur avait été arrachée.

Jordan aussi avait le cœur serré en regardant le visage si pâle d'Ellie. Elle ne la connaissait qu'à travers les photos, les paroles de ses amis et de sa famille. Elle ne culpabilisait pas de ne pas l'avoir retrouvée à temps, d'avoir empêché ce drame de se produire, car elle savait avoir fait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour la retrouver. Elle était juste infiniment triste, comme rarement elle l'avait été pour une affaire.

Quant à Kate, plus elle regardait Ellie, si fragile, blême, et en même temps si apaisée, plus elle avait la conviction qu'il n'y avait que Tyson capable d'un tel machiavélisme. Ce taré avait pris la vie d'une jeune fille innocente, dont le drame avait été de croiser son chemin par hasard, dans le seul but de construire son meurtre, et de s'en servir comme un élément déclencheur de son plan. De ce plan qui consistait à faire naître chez elle, chez Rick, une angoisse terrible, avant de finir, à un moment ou un autre, par s'en prendre à eux. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Ellie, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas s'en vouloir. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir cette boule de chagrin se former au fond de son ventre. C'est le moment que choisit Bébé pour se rappeler à elle, comme si ce petit être, du fond de son douillet cocon, avait senti qu'elle avait besoin de lui. La sensation si agréable des petites vaguelettes mouvantes dans son ventre au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins la surprit, et elle dut, sur le coup, faire une tête étrange, posant dans le même temps sa main sur son ventre, car Rick le remarqua aussitôt.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en la dévisageant.

- Oui. Bébé bouge …, fit-elle, esquissant un sourire.

Instantanément, il lui envoya le plus beau des sourires, comme si l'idée de son enfant gigotant paisiblement dans le ventre de sa femme, atténuait toutes ses douleurs. Jordan Shaw sourit également, savourant elle-aussi, ce petit rien, ce petit bonheur, qui à travers les yeux et le sourire du lieutenant Beckett, ramenait de la vie ici, et rappelait à chacun, que même dans les pires journées, il y avait la possibilité de se réjouir, simplement.

- Lanie, vêtue de sa blouse bleue, passa enfin la porte, et les rejoignit tout en enfilant ses gants en latex.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous réjouit ainsi ? s'étonna-t-elle, surprise de voir leurs visages souriants, au vu des circonstances.

- Bébé a bougé …, répondit Kate.

- Oh ! Mais ce petit bout a déjà tout compris à la vie. Il sait qu'on est bien dans la morgue de tata Lanie ! Peut-être un futur légiste !

- Si un membre de la famille pouvait éviter de côtoyer les morts, ce serait bien …, fit remarquer Rick avec un sourire.

- Oui, certes … Bon, alors, j'ai beaucoup de choses intéressantes pour vous, fit-elle en s'approchant de la table d'autopsie.

Aussitôt, leurs visages reprirent leur air soucieux, quand leurs regards se portèrent de nouveau sur le corps d'Ellie.

- Commençons dans l'ordre. La cause de la mort d'abord : je confirme qu'Ellie a été étranglée, au moyen d'une corde, d'environ huit millimètres d'épaisseur.

- Il ne s'agit pas de l'arme du crime favorite de Tyson alors ? demanda Shaw.

- Non. Je n'ai pas trouvé de fibre pouvant indiquer la couleur de la corde. Mais elle est bien plus épaisse que la cordelette qu'il utilisait habituellement.

- L'heure du décès ? fit Kate.

- Aux alentours de minuit hier soir, et vu le froid qu'il faisait, la rigidité cadavérique, je pense que le corps n'était dans la neige que depuis une heure maximum quand il a été découvert.

- Il a attendu que les bars et les restaurants ferment pour s'aventurer dans la ruelle et y laisser le corps, commenta Shaw.

- Et la blessure au ventre ? enchaîna Kate.

- Elle a été infligée après la mort. Un seul coup de couteau. Une blessure peu profonde. Aucun organe n'a été touché, expliqua Lanie.

- Une pure mise en scène alors, constata Rick.

- Oui.

- Elle a été violée je suppose ? demanda Shaw.

Quand le corps d'Ellie avait été retrouvé, la jeune fille était habillée d'un jean et d'un chemisier, et rien ne laissait entrevoir qu'elle ait subi des violences sexuelles. Mais ils savaient tous que n'importe quel psychopathe retenant de force une adolescente pendant six mois l'aurait violée.

- Oui. Plusieurs fois, et de façon répétée. La dernière relation sexuelle remonte à moins de vingt-quatre-heures. Et on a un ADN. Le labo travaille dessus en priorité, expliqua Lanie.

- Voilà l'indice qui va nous conduire tout droit à notre bouc-émissaire, constata Rick, songeur.

- Il y a plusieurs traces de ligatures sur ses poignets, qui suggèrent différents types de liens. Ici, des menottes sans doute. Là, des lanières en plastique. Mais on voit bien que ces traces sont ponctuelles, et peu profondes. Et il n'y a pas d'escarre. Elle n'était pas attachée en continu.

- Peut-être retenue dans une pièce où elle avait une liberté de mouvement suffisante.

- Si on excepte le viol, elle a été plutôt bien traitée malgré tout, reprit Lanie. Pour une jeune fille séquestrée pendant six mois, elle est en bonne santé. Pas de parasite. Pas de maladie. Pas d'engelure, malgré le froid. Et elle a été nourrie, régulièrement. Elle est mince, mais n'est pas maigre.

- Il voulait la garder en vie jusqu'à maintenant. Il a assuré le minimum vital.

- Son dernier repas remonte à hier matin. Du café, et un beignet au chocolat. Sinon, il n'y a pas de marques de sévices ou de tortures. Juste cette plaie récente à l'oreille, fit Lanie, en leur montrant du bout de son doigt ganté l'oreille d'Ellie.

- Il l'a mordue ?

- Oui. Il lui a arraché un bout de l'oreille, il y a quelques heures seulement. Peut-être s'est-elle débattue. J'ai fait un prélèvement. On verra si on a un ADN là-aussi.

Là, à travers la bouche de Lanie, la description des sévices endurés pendant ces six longs mois par Ellie rendait son calvaire si concret. Chacun avait conscience de la souffrance morale qui avait dû être celle d'Ellie, et de la force de caractère dont la jeune fille avait dû faire preuve pour survivre à cet enfer.

- Le corps est exceptionnellement propre, reprit Lanie. Elle a été lavée.

- Lavée ? s'étonna Kate.

- Oui. On a dû lui faire prendre une douche ou un bain avant sa mort. Sa peau sent encore le gel douche. Ses ongles ont été coupés. Ses dessous étaient propres. Il n'y aucune cellule épithéliale, aucun poil, aucune fibre. Rien.

- Comme si quelqu'un avait voulu faire disparaître des indices, commenta Rick.

- Exactement. Ce qui est contradictoire avec le fait qu'on ait trouvé des traces de sperme, précisa Lanie. Pourquoi se donner du mal pour faire disparaître certaines traces, et en laisser d'autres évidentes ?

- Parce qu'il veut que notre attention se porte sur le suspect idéal, répondit Shaw.

- Ça confirme notre théorie sur Tyson, ajouta Beckett.

- Je parie que l'ADN est fiché … et va nous mener tout droit au coupable tout désigné, fit Castle.

- Ce qui est différent de d'habitude, constata Kate, c'est qu'il sait qu'on n'est pas dupes. Il sait qu'on connaît son fonctionnement. Il sait qu'on a compris qu'il reportait ses crimes sur des boucs-émissaires.

- Et il continue quand même … de façon encore plus flagrante et évidente, compléta Shaw.

- Il s'éclate à nous tourner en ridicule, ajouta Rick.

- Pour lui, c'est une étape nécessaire vers autre chose, un moyen de vous fragiliser psychologiquement.

- J'ai encore une petite chose pour vous, fit Lanie, en s'éloignant du corps pour aller se poster devant la paillasse. Venez par ici.

Ils se rapprochèrent.

- J'ai trouvé ça dans sa bouche, expliqua Lanie, en leur montrant un petit morceau de papier, qu'elle tenait au bout d'une pince.

- Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ?

- « Pas de chance. Vous auriez pu me trouver à Dunbar Street », lut Lanie.

- Dunbar Street ? C'est dans le Queens ? demanda Shaw.

- Oui.

- La chance encore … Les messages sont sans doute une idée de Nieman. Ça lui ressemble bien ces petits mots doux …, constata Castle.

- Ils opéreraient en couple alors …

- Il y en a que l'amour réunit, pour d'autres c'est la démence, répondit Rick.

- Beckett, il faut envoyer les lieutenants Esposito et Ryan à Dunbar Street. Il devait détenir Ellie là-bas. S'il veut qu'on y aille, alors il y a peut-être quelque chose.

- C'est peut-être un piège, fit remarquer Kate.

- Dites au Capitaine Gates qu'il faut envoyer des officiers avec eux.

- Ok. Je vais m'en charger. Et nous, que fait-on ? demanda Kate.

- Une petite balade à Sing Sing, ça vous dit ?

- A Sing Sing ? s'étonna Rick.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

_Sur la route de la prison de Sing Sing, Etat de New-York. 10h30_

Ils roulaient en direction de la prison de Sing Sing, située à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de New-York. Castle conduisait, tandis que Beckett, à ses côtés, et Shaw assise à l'arrière, grignotaient quelques biscuits, n'ayant pas eu le temps de manger quoi que ce soit depuis leur réveil nocturne. En ce dimanche matin, la route était déserte. Par les vitres défilaient les paysages, tous plus blancs les uns que les autres, parés de la couverture froide et glaciale de l'hiver. Les toits, les trottoirs, les champs n'étaient plus qu'un amas de neige. Quelques flocons tombaient du ciel tout blanc, virevoltant çà et là.

Jordan Shaw était persuadée qu'il y avait à Sing Sing matière à apprendre concernant Kelly Nieman, en particulier, et peut-être sa relation avec Jerry Tyson également. Sing Sing était un établissement pénitentiaire de sécurité maximum. Si le Dr Nieman y avait travaillé, même en tant que bénévole, on y trouverait forcément des informations, peut-être en partie mensongères, mais ce serait un point de départ. Elle avait dû être contrainte de fournir des justificatifs de ses qualités médicales. Et, si le principe de précaution avait été respecté par la direction de la prison, son curriculum vitae avait dû être vérifié, tout comme son casier judiciaire. N'importe qui ne pouvait pas avoir ainsi accès à un établissement renfermant près de mille huit cent criminels représentant, pour la plupart, un danger maximal pour la société. De plus, Kelly Nieman, d'après les archives de la prison consultées par Ryan, quelques mois plus tôt, avait travaillé comme bénévole plusieurs années, d'avril 2007, quand Tyson avait été incarcéré à novembre 2011, quand il avait été transféré avant de s'enfuir. Elle avait dû être en contact avec des membres du personnel qui pouvaient avoir quelque chose à leur apprendre. Cette piste ne pouvait pas être négligée. Et ils ne pouvaient pas rester tous les trois à patienter au commissariat, dans l'attente des divers résultats du laboratoire scientifique, en particulier ceux de l'ADN du violeur et probable assassin d'Ellie.

Dans le voisinage immédiat de la scène de crime, Esposito et Ryan n'avaient pu obtenir aucun témoignage intéressant. Par cette nuit glaciale et enneigée, chacun était bien au chaud chez soi, et personne n'avait remarqué de véhicule suspect aux abords de la ruelle, ni même un badaud qui ait pu sembler étrange. Ils avaient récupéré, non sans mal, en ce dimanche matin, les vidéos des caméras de surveillance d'une banque et de plusieurs magasins situés dans l'avenue, et s'apprêtaient à rentrer au poste quand Beckett leur avait indiqué d'aller vérifier les abords de Dunbar Street, dans le Queens. Si l'on en croyait le message laissé sur le corps d'Ellie, la jeune fille pourrait avoir été détenue quelque part dans cette rue. Dans tous les cas, on voulait les mener là-bas. Peut-être y avait-il un indice, un nouvel élément de son plan qui les mènerait autre part. Shaw était catégorique. Il fallait suivre son plan. Il fallait pénétrer dans les rouages de ce plan pour, à un moment ou un autre, arriver à le devancer, à se faufiler dans une faille. Il y avait forcément une faille quelque part. Il y avait toujours une faille. Et en attendant de la trouver, Beckett avait enjoint à ses coéquipiers de faire preuve de la prudence maximale à _Dunbar Street._

Le téléphone de l'agent Shaw sonna pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un message.

- Les agents Wade et Clayton sont dans l'avion. Ils seront au poste dans un peu moins de deux heures, fit-elle tout en lisant le message.

- Ok. Gates s'occupera de les briefer, répondit Beckett.

- Au fait, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de vous féliciter tous les deux, continua Shaw, pour ce joli petit ventre rond.

Elle était sincèrement contente pour eux, non pas pour se targuer d'avoir vu, il y a quelques mois, avant eux même, l'arrivée prochaine de ce bébé, mais simplement, parce qu'elle avait pour Castle et Beckett une tendresse particulière, un profond respect et une admiration sans borne. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement généreux qui émanait de ces deux-là. Elle partageait leur vision de la quête de justice et de vérité, leur pugnacité et leur persévérance. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes ici-bas entre les mains desquelles elle aurait remis sa vie les yeux fermés. Beckett et Castle en faisaient partie. Et leur relation en elle-même aurait fait un formidable sujet d'étude. Cette alchimie mystérieuse la fascinait, l'amusait, l'attendrissait.

- Merci, répondirent-ils d'une seule et même voix avec un large sourire.

Jordan Shaw avait l'art de dire les choses d'une façon si touchante au moment où on ne s'y attendait pas forcément. Elle qui était souvent droite dans ses bottes, et dissimulait ses émotions les plus profondes, sous ses sourires taquins ou sarcastiques, manifestait toujours le plus simplement du monde l'affection qu'elle leur portait. Il s'agissait de quelques mots, il s'agissait de quelques regards ou même de quelques traits d'humour, mais ils savaient combien Jordan Shaw les appréciait. Ils l'admiraient, et lui faisaient confiance, comme si elle avait fait partie de leur équipe depuis toujours.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous, continua-t-elle. Pour quand l'arrivée de ce bébé est-elle prévue ?

- Fin avril, répondit Kate. On arrive au terme du cinquième mois.

- Oh déjà ! s'étonna Shaw.

- Seulement oui …, soupira Rick.

- Castle est un peu … pressé ! ajouta Kate, avec un sourire.

- Vous êtes radieuse, en tout cas. La grossesse vous va très bien.

- Je confirme …, fit Rick, en jetant un œil complice à Kate.

- Cela n'a pas été trop difficile d'adapter le rythme du boulot à la grossesse ?

- Ça l'a été au début …, maintenant je me suis habituée à passer mes journées enfermée au poste. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

- Elle s'y fait très bien, ajouta Rick, vous voyez, j'ai même le droit de conduire maintenant !

- Je vois ça, oui, cela m'a surpris d'ailleurs ! lança Shaw en riant.

- Profites-en, dans quatre mois c'est fini, Castle ! lâcha Kate.

- Hum … pas si sûr …, fit-il, songeur.

- Comment ça pas si sûr ? Une fois que le bébé est né, je reprends ma place derrière le volant ! assura-t-elle. Tu n'auras pas le choix de toute façon …

- Sauf si tu retombes enceinte … par le plus heureux des hasards … Et hop à moi le volant ! lança Castle avec son petit air sûr de lui.

Kate, sidérée, le dévisagea, se demandant s'il était sérieux, s'il plaisantait ou s'il cherchait juste à l'exaspérer. Sûrement un peu des trois.

- Non, mais ça ne va pas ?! lui asséna-t-elle. Ce bébé n'est même pas né que tu songes à en faire un autre juste pour pouvoir conduire ma voiture.

- Euh … oui … Mais pas juste pour conduire ta voiture, pour tout le reste aussi. Conduire ce serait un petit bonus, expliqua-t-il, rieur.

- Oui, et bien ne rêve pas …

- Pour quoi ? Un nouveau bébé illico presto ? Ou la voiture ? demanda-t-il, continuant de la taquiner.

- Les deux ! lança Kate, exaspérée.

- On verra ça …

- C'est tout vu, Castle. Je ne suis pas une poule pondeuse !

Il éclata de rire, et Shaw ne put se retenir de sourire elle-aussi.

- Trois enfants, Kate, c'est notre destin. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps !

- Oui, et bien on a toute la vie pour accomplir notre destin.

- Votre destin ? les interrompit Shaw, qui avait suivi leur échange avec délice, tant ils étaient amusants tous les deux.

Kate réalisa tout à coup qu'elle venait de tenir cette conversation en la présence de Jordan Shaw, qui allait, sans nul doute, se saisir de l'occasion pour tirer une conclusion plus ou moins psychologique de leur relation. Elle savait combien Shaw était perspicace, et s'efforçait par conséquent d'en laisser le moins paraître devant elle sur ses sentiments et ses émotions. Elle adorait Jordan Shaw, mais beaucoup moins le fait de savoir qu'elle pouvait lire dans leurs pensées, presque comme par magie.

- Il se trouve qu'on a croisé un jour un homme venu du futur, Simon Doyle. Et d'après lui, dans un avenir proche, on aura trois enfants, expliqua Castle le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Dans un avenir lointain, Rick …

- Dites-moi que vous plaisantez ? lui lança Shaw, estomaquée par cette révélation improbable.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Il délire complètement …, ne l'écoutez pas, soupira Kate, avec son regard exaspéré.

Rick sourit, content d'avoir taquiné sa muse, et se contenta de poser sa main sur sa cuisse, tendrement.

- Je suis d'accord avec votre voyageur spatio-temporel, Castle. Je vous verrais bien avec une tribu de petits Caskett moi …, continua Shaw, tout à fait innocemment.

- Des caskett ? s'étonna Kate, se rappelant que Rick s'était amusé à surnommer ainsi le couple qu'ils formaient au début de leur relation.

- Castle … Beckett … le mélange des deux ça fait un petit Caskett, non ?

- Trop cool ! s'extasia Castle. Agent Shaw, vous êtes dans ma tête ! Il faut absolument que vous me donniez des cours de communication mentale !

Ils rirent tous les trois, d'un rire franc, presque joyeux, comme si, là, dans le cocon de cette voiture qui les isolait du reste du monde, qui les éloignait de l'angoissante réalité, cette discussion si spontanée leur avait fait oublier le temps d'un instant le drame vécu par Ellie, et la menace qui pesait sur eux.

Mais l'immense bâtisse de briques rouges qu'ils aperçurent au loin, surplombant l'Hudson River, effaça leurs sourires, pour laisser l'angoisse les envahir de nouveau.

* * *

><p><span><em>Dunbar Street, Queens, New-York, 10h30<em>

Esposito et Ryan s'étaient garés au bout de la rue, où deux voitures de patrouille les avaient rejoints. Ils ne pouvaient de toute façon guère aller plus loin. La rue n'avait pas été déneigée, pour cause de week-end. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait le goudron et les trottoirs, créant une vaste étendue uniformément blanche et éblouissante. Dans ce quartier pavillonnaire populaire mais tranquille, en bordure de Jamaica Bay, des enfants s'amusaient dans la rue devenue un vaste terrain de jeux. Les boules de neige fusaient, des bonhommes prenaient forme, des bousculades joyeuses faisaient résonner leurs cris dans le froid glacial.

- Il n'y a que des maisons ici, fit remarquer Ryan en refermant la portière.

- Ouais …, c'est louche … Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait détenu Ellie dans un pavillon pendant six mois.

- Ça s'est déjà vu …

- Viens, on va remonter la rue pour tâter le terrain déjà. Les gars, vous prenez le côté gauche ! ordonna Esposito aux officiers en uniforme qui les accompagnaient.

La rue n'était longue que d'une petite centaine de mètres. D'ici, ils en apercevaient l'autre extrémité. Ils s'avancèrent, s'enfonçant dans la neige jusqu'aux mollets, observant les maisons qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre. Des pavillons à pans de bois, tout à fait classiques, des jardins aux arbres dépourvus de feuilles, des voitures croulant sous la neige, sagement garées le long de trottoirs. Des cris d'enfants, quelques hommes armés de pelles tentant de déneiger leur allée, des mères de famille surveillant de loin leur progéniture, emmitouflées sur leur palier. Rien que des scènes très ordinaires de la vie d'un quartier paisible. Ils s'imprégnèrent de l'ambiance de l'endroit, observèrent l'agencement des maisons, scrutèrent les entrées de sous-sol, prêtèrent attention au moindre signe. Sans avoir rien constaté de notable, ils parvinrent rapidement au bout de la rue, se terminant en cul de sac. Ici, commençait une vaste friche, faite de quelques arbres épars, de branchages, de broussailles, dans lesquels s'emmêlaient, parmi la neige, des détritus divers. La friche s'étendait jusqu'à Jamaica Bay, au-delà de laquelle se trouvait l'aéroport JFK. D'ici, on pouvait percevoir le bruit, porté par le vent, du décollage et de l'atterrissage des avions, le sifflement strident des réacteurs lorsque dans le ciel, ils prenaient leur envol. Mais ce qui attira leur attention fut l'usine abandonnée, grand bâtiment de taules et de pierres grises et rouges avec ses deux cheminées gigantesques qui s'élevaient quelques centaines de mètres plus loin au milieu de la zone de friche.

Ils décidèrent d'aller voir de plus près, et s'engagèrent dans les broussailles enneigées, Ryan et Esposito en tête, suivis de près par les quatre officiers. L'usine était effectivement totalement à l'abandon, clôturée par un grillage de quatre à cinq mètres de haut sur lequel s'accumulaient différents panneaux interdisant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte, ou avertissant les éventuels curieux des dangers encourus. Le grillage était intact, ils le longèrent, remarquant que la neige était ici vierge de toute trace. Mais en parvenant à l'endroit qui avait dû être l'entrée principale de l'usine, ils remarquèrent tout de suite, dans la neige, des traces de pneu bien nettes, qui partaient de la grille et s'enfonçaient dans les broussailles. A quelques dizaines de mètres, on pouvait apercevoir la route qui menait à l'usine. La grille était solidement cadenassée. Le temps qu'un officier retourne jusqu'à la voiture chercher de quoi couper les chaînes, ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'usine désaffectée. Ils suivirent d'abord les traces de pneu qui indiquaient qu'un véhicule avait circulé ici récemment. Il avait neigé jusque vers minuit la veille, et le fait que les traces soient nettes et intactes indiquaient qu'elles remontaient au passage d'un véhicule après minuit. Les traces les menèrent jusque devant l'une des portes métalliques de l'usine, fermée elle-aussi par cadenas. Après quelques coups de pince, ils entrèrent, prudemment, l'arme au poing, et des lampes torche à la main. Le premier couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Le silence était assourdissant, malgré le sifflement de quelques courants d'air. Lentement, ils progressèrent dans le couloir, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'ils cherchaient ici, ni même ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir trouver. Tous les sens aux aguets, ils parvinrent à une première porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une pièce qui avait dû être un bureau, si l'on se fiait aux quelques étagères, et au matériel abandonné ici. Ils continuèrent leur progression, et finirent par tomber sur une pièce bien plus intéressante. La porte était ouverte, et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils venaient de trouver le lieu du calvaire d'Ellie. Presque immédiatement, un officier se chargea d'appeler le commissariat pour qu'une équipe d'experts arrive rapidement sur les lieux.

Ils firent courir le faisceau de leur lumière sur le matelas posé à même le sol, les arceaux scellés dans le mur, et les liens qui avaient été abandonnés là après avoir servi à entraver les mouvements d'Ellie. Mais la pièce était étrangement propre et sentait le parfum fleuri d'un produit nettoyant, comme si le ménage y avait été fait. La seule source de lumière était une petite grille d'aération au ras du sol. Leur regard fut attiré, dans le coin de la pièce par un gobelet de café, soigneusement posé sur le sol, comme s'il avait été rangé ici dans l'attente qu'on le trouve. Ryan sortit des gants de latex de sa poche qu'il enfila, pour se saisir du gobelet.

- Burton's Coffee, lut-il en faisant tourner le gobelet entre ses mains.

Esposito scrutait lui-aussi le gobelet, alors que les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi ce gars avait-il laissé ici un gobelet de café, alors que le reste de la pièce semblait avoir été passé au peigne fin ? Il regarda Ryan soulever le couvercle.

- Il est plein, constata Ryan. C'était peut-être pour Ellie. Beckett a dit qu'elle avait bu du café hier matin.

- Mais celui-ci est plein à ras bord, mec, et il a tout nettoyé sauf ça, fit remarquer Esposito.

Le café. Beckett et Castle. C'était ça, encore une fois. Depuis toujours Castle apportait à Beckett un gobelet de café tous les matins, que ce soit au poste, ou sur une scène de crime. C'était un rituel pour eux deux, une évidence pour tous ceux qui les côtoyaient.

- Ce café, c'était un petit cadeau pour Beckett et Castle, ajouta Esposito.

- Tu crois ?

- Ouais … Je ne suis pas Shaw, mais je commence à comprendre la perversité de ce détraqué.

- On doit pouvoir remonter la piste pour savoir où a été acheté ce café.

- Oui. Il a prévu ça certainement aussi. C'est sûrement un moyen de nous guider vers son bouc-émissaire.

- Il nous aiderait à le trouver ?

- Il n'a peut-être pas de temps à perdre. Ses cibles, c'est Beckett et Castle. Il veut qu'on trouve le gars, car il doit avoir un rôle à jouer dans son plan … ou alors il a un truc de prévu pour le réveillon, il veut qu'on ait serré son pantin dans les délais …

- Peut-être que ce café ne va nous mener nulle part de toute façon.

- On va voir ça tout de suite, répondit Esposito en tapotant sur son téléphone pour chercher l'adresse du Burton's Coffee.

Ryan scruta la pièce, prenant conscience que cet endroit avait été le seul univers de la jeune Ellie pendant six mois. Une pièce sans fenêtre, sans une ouverture sur le monde, sans une source de lumière. Le visage poupon et rieur de sa petite Sarah Grace s'imprima dans sa tête, et son cœur se serra quand il imagina la douleur qu'avaient dû ressentir les parents. Ne pas savoir ce que leur fille était devenue. Et maintenant, savoir les horreurs qu'elle avait endurées.

- Bingo ! 106ème avenue dans le Queens ! lança Esposito, content de sa trouvaille. Et devine … c'est à deux rues du parc Détective Keith K. Williams. Et c'est dans la zone postale où la lettre a été envoyée. Je préviens Beckett. Il va falloir qu'on aille faire un tour par là-bas.

* * *

><p><em><span>Prison de Sing-Sing, Etat de New-York, Bureau du directeur, 11h.<span>_

Au téléphone, Monsieur Lewis Clancy, directeur du centre pénitentiaire de Sing Sing, avait été plutôt réticent à recevoir des enquêteurs par un dimanche matin, alors qu'il était tranquillement occupé à passer un week-end en famille. Quand il avait demandé au Capitaine Gates si cet entretien ne pouvait pas attendre lundi, celle-ci avait usé de sa capacité de persuasion et de son ton autoritaire, qui avaient fait mouche, comme souvent.

Ils faisaient donc maintenant tous trois face à Lewis Clancy, assis derrière son bureau, enfoncé dans son fauteuil de cuir, et n'avaient pas l'intention de quitter Sing Sing sans avoir appris quelque chose, même un détail minime, concernant Kelly Nieman. Même si de prime abord, Lewis Clancy n'avait pas eu l'air enchanté de les voir arriver, il s'était au final montré charmant, et même accueillant. Le bâtiment de l'administration était plongé dans le calme, et un silence religieux y régnait. Mis à part le passage ponctuel de quelques gardiens, il n'y avait ici pas âme qui vive.

- Que me vaut la visite d'un lieutenant de police, un agent du FBI et un …. écrivain un dimanche matin ? lança Lewis Clancy, surpris apparemment de l'urgence de la situation.

- Monsieur Clancy, nous souhaiterions avoir des renseignements concernant le Docteur Kelly Nieman, commença Jordan Shaw.

- Le Dr Kelly Nieman ? s'étonna-t-il, en les dévisageant tous les trois.

- Oui. Elle a fait du bénévolat à Sing Sing d'avril 2007 à novembre 2011, expliqua Beckett. Vous nous avez transmis …

- Oui, je sais qui est le Dr Nieman, l'interrompit le directeur. Mais pour quelle raison vous intéressez-vous à elle de nouveau ?

- La raison n'a pas vraiment d'importance, Monsieur, répondit Shaw.

- Avez-vous un dossier la concernant ? demanda Beckett.

Il me semble que le dossier avait été transmis à vos services, Lieutenant, il y a quelques mois de ça, expliqua Lewis Clancy.

- Oui, mais je vous parle des documents qu'elle a fournis pour attester de ses qualités de médecin. Ils ne figuraient pas au dossier, précisa Beckett.

- Non, en effet, répondit-il. Nous archivons séparément ce type de pièces, qui, une fois évaluées, ne présentent plus d'intérêt pour le fonctionnement de l'établissement au quotidien.

- Il faudrait que nous puissions les consulter, annonça Jordan Shaw.

- Bien. Je vais essayer de remettre la main dessus, fit-il en se levant. Veuillez m'excuser quelques minutes.

Il quitta son bureau pour la pièce adjacente, qui devait être le bureau d'une secrétaire, absente aujourd'hui, et les laissa seuls quelques minutes, avant de refaire son apparition, avec deux simples feuilles à la main.

- Ce sont les copies de ses diplômes de l'_Albert Einstein College of Medicine_, fit-il en leur tendant les documents.

- Diplôme d'Etat de docteur en médecine, année de promotion 2000. Diplômée en chirurgie plastique, esthétique et reconstructrice. Année de promotion 2004, lut Castle à haute voix. Kelly Nieman, née le 3 mars 1976.

- Vous avez vérifié ? demanda Shaw.

- Oui, bien-sûr, assura Lewis Clancy. Nous vérifions pour chacun de nos employés. C'est un gage de sécurité indispensable. J'ai eu moi-même au téléphone le directeur du AECOM à New-York.

- Et ? demanda Beckett, attendant la suite.

- Il m'a confirmé que le Docteur Kelly Nieman figurait bien au registre des diplômés de l'AECOM.

- Et son cv ?

- Elle n'avait pas vraiment de cv. Si ce n'est qu'elle dirigeait un institut de chirurgie esthétique, qui avait l'air de bien fonctionner.

- Donc elle n'avait jamais été officiellement médecin malgré son diplôme ? s'étonna Shaw.

- Non. Elle était chirurgienne plastique.

Tandis que l'agent Shaw et Beckett enchaînaient les questions, Castle scrutait en détail les deux diplômes, en observant chacun des éléments. Quelque chose l'interpellait. Kelly Nieman était un pseudonyme. Ils en avaient la certitude car les informations dans son dossier personnel à Sing Sing étaient infondées. La date et le lieu de naissance qu'elle avait fournis au directeur correspondaient effectivement à une Kelly Nieman née le 3 mars 1976 dans le Michigan, mais décédée l'année suivante. Après qu'elle se soit évaporée dans la nature, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune Kelly Nieman correspondant à celle qu'ils recherchaient dans les différentes bases de données qu'ils avaient pu passer au crible. Pourtant d'après les diplômes, et les dires de Lewis Clancy, le Albert Einstein College of Medicine avait une diplômée portant ce nom-là. Elle avait donc pu effectivement étudier là-bas, et avoir déjà falsifié son nom plus de dix ans en arrière. Mais pour quelle raison ? Ils ne doutaient pas qu'elle avait effectivement un diplôme et une formation très poussée en chirurgie plastique. C'était une évidence au vu de ce qu'elle avait été capable de faire pour donner vie à aux sosies d'Esposito et Lanie. Mais jusque-là, ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver où elle avait pu recevoir cette formation.

- Le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais pratiqué effectivement la médecine générale n'était pas un souci pour travailler ici ? demanda Beckett, surprise.

- Non. Pas vraiment. Vous savez, la plupart du temps, on gère des problèmes de santé mineurs, des petites blessures. Et puis, elle faisait des suppléances ponctuelles.

- Vous ne faites pas de vérifications très poussées, constata Castle.

- Elle avait un casier judiciaire vierge, des diplômes obtenus dans une prestigieuse école de médecine. Et puis, vous savez les bénévoles sont rares. Les médecins qui acceptent de venir travailler en prison ne courent pas les rues … Le Dr Nieman était très professionnelle. Elle m'a semblé très soucieuse de son devoir.

- Nous aimerions discuter avec du personnel qu'elle aurait pu côtoyer.

- Greta Olson, notre infirmière en chef, travaille chez nous depuis quinze ans. Vous pourriez lui parler. Elle a travaillé avec le Dr Nieman.

- Est-elle là aujourd'hui ?

- Non. Elle est en repos, mais vous pouvez passer chez elle, elle habite Ossining. Je vais vous indiquer son adresse.

- D'accord.

- On peut emprunter les documents ?

- Oh oui, vous pouvez les garder. Je n'en ai plus aucune utilité.

- Merci beaucoup.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, devant la prison._

Tout en marchant pour regagner la voiture, Beckett et Shaw discutaient, échangeant leurs points de vue sur le docteur Kelly Nieman et sa formation médicale, tandis que Castle continuait d'observer les documents. L'Albert Einstein College of Medicine était une des plus prestigieuses écoles de médecine des Etats-Unis. Les étudiants y étaient triés sur le volet. N'importe qui ne pouvait pas s'y inscrire, et les études y coûtaient une fortune. Il le savait. Alexis avait eu sa phase « je serai docteur ». Et par anticipation, il avait commencé à se renseigner. Entrer dans cette école privée était un véritable parcours du combattant. Si on n'était pas né une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, et des milliers de dollars plein les poches, il était malheureusement extrêmement compliqué, voire impossible, d'y entrer. Comment une étudiante utilisant le nom d'une personne décédée aurait pu s'y inscrire, avoir les moyens de payer des années d'études à plusieurs dizaines de milliers de dollars ? Et si … si … Oui, il venait de saisir, en scrutant chacun des mots écrits sur ces diplômes, une subtilité qui lui semblait maintenant évidente.


	12. Chapter 12-13

**Chapitre 12**

_Prison de Sing Sing, Etat de New-York, 11 h30._

Dans la cour de l'administration, alors que tous trois étaient en train de traverser l'étendue neigeuse pour regagner la voiture, Castle s'était arrêté de marcher, sous les regards étonnés de Beckett et de l'agent Shaw.

- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange sur ces diplômes, lâcha-t-il, en exhibant devant elle les deux feuilles, une dans chaque main.

- Quoi Castle ?

- Eh bien, le doyen de l'AECOM qui a signé chaque diplôme est différent, expliqua-t-il. Entre 2000 et 2004, il y a dû y avoir un changement de direction.

- Oui, sans doute et ? demanda Kate, cherchant à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Les signatures sont donc différentes, c'est logique, de même que l'écriture du nom « Kelly Nieman ». Regardez les « l » et le « y », les boucles sont différentes, continua-t-il.

- Oui.

- Donc chacun des doyens a, en 2000 et en 2004, rempli le diplôme manuellement, comme cela se fait traditionnellement. Les écritures sont différentes, c'est visible et logique. Mais, regardez la date de naissance.

- Le 3 juillet 1976. L'écriture est identique sur les deux diplômes, constata Kate, commençant à prendre conscience de ce que Rick avait découvert.

- Et ne correspond à aucune de celles des doyens, précisa Castle avec enthousiasme. L'enchaînement des « l » dans le mot « juillet » est différent de celui qu'on peut voir dans « Kelly ».

- Donc quelqu'un d'autre a écrit la date de naissance, conclut Kate en le dévisageant avec un léger sourire, consciente qu'il venait peut-être de découvrir un indice de taille.

Il lui renvoya son sourire, satisfait et content d'avoir eu cette illumination.

- Castle quelle est votre théorie ? demanda Shaw.

- Je crois qu'il y a bien une Kelly Nieman, une vraie, diplômée du AECOM mais elle n'est pas née le 3 juillet 1976. Ses diplômes ont été probablement copiés, et falsifiés par notre fausse Kelly Nieman, qui s'est contentée de modifier la date de naissance pour que cela colle à l'identité qu'elle voulait se créer.

- Et pouvoir ainsi renforcer la crédibilité de son Institut, et par la même occasion se faire embaucher ici, compléta Beckett.

- Lewis Clancy n'a pas dû se préoccuper de la date de naissance quand il a appelé l'AECOM.

- Comment a-t-elle fait pour trouver une Kelly Nieman, qui ait le diplôme correspondant à l'identité qu'elle voulait ? fit Castle, en réfléchissant.

- Elle a commencé par choisir cette Kelly Nieman là, répondit Shaw. Peut-être était-ce une amie ou elles se côtoyaient d'une façon ou d'une autre. Notre détraquée a forcément une formation médicale, elle a pu rencontrer Kelly Nieman quand elle était étudiante, et usurper son identité.

- Oui. Et ensuite, elle a trouvé une autre Kelly Nieman dans le Michigan née le 3 juillet 1976, décédée l'année suivante. L'idéal pour se forger une nouvelle identité.

- Elle est aussi machiavélique que Tyson, résuma Castle.

- Mais pourquoi lui fallait-il cette nouvelle identité ? s'étonna Kate.

- Elle connaissait peut-être déjà Tyson à ce moment-là, et ils avaient tous deux besoin d'une fausse identité pour accomplir leurs forfaits.

- Oui. Mais pour l'instant, peu importe la raison, ajouta Shaw. On doit trouver cette vraie Kelly Nieman, pour voir si elle a des choses à nous apprendre.

- Il n'y aura personne à l'AECOM aujourd'hui, répondit Beckett. Il va falloir attendre lundi.

- Vous n'avez pas les moyens de la retrouver avec vos joujoux du FBI ? demanda Castle alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche vers la voiture.

- Non, à moins que l'AECOM ait une base de données informatisées. Mais ça remonte à dix ans, alors j'en doute. On peut éventuellement tenter une recherche croisée avec son nom et le domaine de la chirurgie esthétique, mais vous aviez déjà fait ce type de recherche, non ?

- Oui. Il n'y avait pas d'autre Kelly Nieman chirurgien plastique, répondit Kate tout en montant dans la voiture.

- Peut-être qu'elle travaille dans un tout autre domaine maintenant, suggéra Rick.

- Ou alors à l'étranger.

Ils s'installaient en voiture quand le téléphone de Beckett sonna, interrompant leurs réflexions. Elle répondit à l'appel d'Esposito, et son ton changea au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait. Shaw et Castle comprirent que les gars avaient trouvé à Dunbar Street des éléments à même d'intensifier leur angoisse.

- Ellie a bien été détenue dans le Queens, leur annonça-t-elle après avoir raccroché. Dans une usine désaffectée près de _Dunbar Street_.

- Pourquoi nous donne-t-il toutes les clés pour trouver qui a tué Ellie ? On a à peine besoin de chercher …, constata Castle.

- Ça l'amuse. Il sait qu'on connaît son fonctionnement, donc il se plaît à nous balader.

- La scientifique est en route. Les gars vont jeter un œil au reste de l'usine au cas où il y ait autre chose.

- Pas d'indice sur place ? demanda Shaw.

- Si, répondit Beckett, hésitant à révéler ce que les gars avaient trouvé.

- Quoi ?

- Un gobelet de café.

- Un gobelet de café ? s'étonna Shaw.

- Oui, apparemment la pièce a été nettoyée de près, mais il y avait un gobelet de café encore plein, répondit Beckett, tout en observant la réaction de Rick, assis derrière le volant.

Elle vit son regard s'assombrir, et son visage se fermer, alors qu'il se tournait vers elle. Elle savait bien évidemment à quoi il pensait, tant ce gobelet de café avait accompagné leur relation depuis toujours. C'était le petit geste qu'il lui destinait tous les matins depuis plus de six ans, juste pour voir un sourire illuminer son visage. C'était ce petit rien qui voulait tout dire.

- Un gobelet de café ? Kate … c'est …, commença-t-il, en plongeant ses yeux inquiets dans les siens.

Il était passé de l'enthousiasme d'avoir découvert, il y a quelques minutes, un élément sur le Dr Nieman, à une angoisse profonde, confronté, encore une fois, au pouvoir que ce gars avait sur eux par les signaux qu'il leur envoyait. A chaque fois, c'était comme s'il pénétrait plus intimement dans leur relation. Et à chaque fois, la peur envahissait son esprit, se demandant quelle serait l'étape suivante. Il savait que ce ne pouvait pas être anodin.

- Castle … c'est juste un détail de plus pour nous faire réagir, répondit Kate tentant d'apaiser ses inquiétudes.

- Ce n'est pas juste un détail de plus. C'est LE détail … Il sait Kate, il sait tout, dit-il doucement, sur un ton affecté.

Elle sentit son regard se perdre dans le sien, comme pour s'y raccrocher, pour faire face au malaise qu'il ressentait, de réaliser, une fois de plus, à quel point cet homme pouvait s'immiscer dans leur vie privée, et faire planer une menace de plus en plus étroite sur eux.

- Bon sang, Kate, il est dans ma tête, il est dans mes sentiments. Il est partout …, fit-il doucement, d'un air à la fois affecté et effrayé.

Shaw, à l'arrière de la voiture, aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître, et laisser Castle et Beckett à l'intimité de leur discussion. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que signifiait ce gobelet de café et n'osait pas demander, mais apparemment ce gars avait touché un point sensible. Elle sentait bien le malaise qui s'était emparé de Castle.

- Souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, au poste, répondit Kate, en le regardant avec douceur, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Ne le laissons pas gagner.

Cette fois, c'était à son tour d'essayer de le rassurer. C'était ce qui faisait leur force.

- Mais là c'est vraiment … Kate, le café … c'est un peu comme te dire je t'aime tous les matins …

- Je sais, répondit-elle tendrement, caressant doucement le dessus de sa main.

Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas laisser Tyson parvenir à les torturer, mais il y avait des moments où il se sentait de nouveau tellement impuissant face au machiavélisme de cet homme. La douceur de la main de Kate, les mots rassurants qu'elle prononçait, comme lui l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, eurent, comme toujours, un effet bénéfique sur lui.

- Comment peut-il savoir pour le café ? demanda Rick, en ne lâchant pas Kate des yeux.

- Il ne peut pas savoir, l'interrompit Jordan Shaw. Castle, il ne sait pas.

Ils avaient oublié la présence de Jordan, enfermés dans leur bulle d'angoisse et d'incertitude, cherchant à se rassurer dans les mots et les regards de l'autre. Ils prirent tout à coup conscience que Shaw était là, derrière eux, et avait assisté à toute la scène. Elle venait de découvrir, bien malgré elle, toute une facette de la relation de Castle et Beckett dont elle n'avait jamais été témoin. La fragilité de Castle qu'il laissait rarement entrevoir publiquement, ou dissimulait derrière son humour. La douceur de Beckett qui instinctivement essayait de le rassurer. La tendresse de leurs regards, la délicatesse des caresses de leurs mains, l'intensité des quelques mots échangés.

- Il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire, reprit Shaw. C'est impossible, parce que le sens de ce gobelet de café, c'est de l'ordre de l'émotion, de la sensation, du sentiment.

- Alors pourquoi a-t-il laissé ce gobelet ? s'étonna Beckett.

- Il veut que vous pensiez qu'il sait tout de vous. Il vise des symboles. Comme avec le Sandro's. Pour le restaurant, il pouvait savoir, il a pu vous entendre y discuter. Mais pour le gobelet de café, il ne peut pas savoir. Il a juste dû remarquer que vous apportiez fréquemment son café à Beckett, expliqua-t-elle en regardant Castle.

- Ça ne change pas grand-chose au final …, fit remarquer Rick.

- Si, ça change beaucoup de choses, Castle. Pour moi, ce gobelet nous montre une faille, expliqua Shaw.

- Une faille ?

- Oui, parce qu'il utilise un symbole dont il ne connaît pas la signification. Il doit se dire que c'est un acte de générosité entre vous, ou un rituel, mais il ne peut pas savoir la force de ce qu'il y a derrière. Ce que vous venez de dire à Beckett, il ne peut pas le savoir.

Shaw était formidable. Elle venait d'assister à un de ces moments de tendresse qu'ils ne se permettaient jamais d'avoir en public, dans le cadre du travail. Avec pudeur, avec réserve, et respect pour eux, elle utilisait cet instant-là pour leur démontrer, par un raisonnement des plus pertinents, qu'ils étaient plus forts que Tyson, et que ce gars n'avait pas autant de pouvoir qu'il voulait le leur laisser croire.

- Il en fait trop, reprit-elle, alors qu'ils captaient chacun de ses mots pour se rassurer. Il cumule les éléments pour vous montrer qu'il vous espionne, et pour vous prouver à tout prix qu'il sait tout de votre relation. Je me demande même s'il n'aurait pas peur de ne pas parvenir à ses fins …

- Peur ? Tyson n'est pas du style à avoir peur …, affirma Beckett.

- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas peur, mais il n'est pas si confiant qu'il voudrait qu'on le croie, expliqua Jordan. C'est comme s'il avait besoin sans arrêt de rajouter un élément pour être certain que vous trembliez de peur, et que vous ne soyez plus à même d'agir de façon sensée, de penser rationnellement.

- Il va finir par y arriver …, répondit Castle.

- Non, il n'y arrivera pas. Et s'il doute, il a bien raison de le faire ! Parce qu'il a pensé son plan en fonction de vous deux. Mais je suis là. Et à nous trois, on pense différemment, on agit différemment. Il n'a plus affaire aux adversaires qu'il avait envisagés. On est redoutables tous les trois non ? fit-elle avec son petit air content qu'ils lui connaissaient bien.

Kate et Rick esquissèrent un sourire.

- Il sait peut-être jusqu'où vous iriez l'un pour l'autre, mais il ne sait pas de quoi moi je suis capable pour empêcher qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, conclut-elle, en leur lançant à tous deux un regard empreint de confiance.

Jordan Shaw venait, en quelques secondes, de leur montrer toute sa détermination. Elle ne se battait pas dans cette affaire seulement pour Ellie, mais pour eux-aussi. Elle leur prouvait son soutien indéfectible.

* * *

><p><span>106ème<span>_ Rue, Queens, New-York, 12h30._

Les gars étaient de retour dans le quartier de Jamaica, dans le Queens, remontant à pied la 106ème Rue et ses trottoirs enneigés en direction du Burton's Coffee. Leur investigation à l'usine désaffectée avait été plus riche en découvertes qu'ils ne s'y attendaient. Certes, ils avaient trouvé l'endroit où Ellie avait été détenue, et l'indice volontairement abandonné par son ravisseur. Mais ils étaient aussi tombés sur deux autres pièces, assez similaires à celle où Ellie avait été prisonnière. Deux pièces vides, avec pour seul mobilier un matelas, et cette fois-ci aucun indice. Mais au mur, les mêmes arceaux, et les mêmes liens posés sur le matelas, comme si dans chacune de ces pièces quelqu'un avait été séquestré. Comme Ellie. La police scientifique en avait au moins pour la journée à relever indices et empreintes dans toute l'usine. Eposito avait appelé Beckett pour l'informer de leurs découvertes, et il avait entendu son ton soudainement inquiet quand il avait mentionné le café. Pour elle, et pour eux tous, c'était comme si à chaque nouvelle découverte, l'étau se resserrait, les choses se précisaient, l'angoisse s'intensifiait. Ce gars voulait qu'ils trouvent son pantin rapidement. Ils allaient le trouver rapidement, et ensuite, ils trouveraient la faille pour coincer ce psychopathe avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à Beckett, à Castle ou à leurs deux amis réunis.

Ils poussèrent la porte du Burton's Coffe, contents d'échapper au froid quelques instants, et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir.

- Bonjour messieurs, annonça le serveur, tout sourire. Désirez-vous consommer sur place ou c'est à emporter ?

- Bonjour. Police de New-York, fit Esposito en montrant son badge.

- Oh …

- Ce gobelet vient de chez vous ? demanda aussitôt Ryan, en montrant sur son téléphone la photo du gobelet.

- Oui. C'est un décaféiné. Les gobelets sont verts, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion. Vous voyez, ça c'est café noir, là café crème, cappuccino …, énuméra le serveur en montrant tous les modèles de gobelets qui s'alignaient derrière le comptoir.

- Ça ira, l'interrompit sèchement Esposito. On voit très bien. Du décaféiné. Ok.

Le fait que ce gobelet contienne du décaféiné n'était pas anodin encore une fois. Beckett ne buvait plus que du décaféiné depuis des mois, depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Depuis cette nuit, avec Ryan, ils avaient arpentés les rues enneigées de New-York, de l'Upper East Side au Queens, suivant la piste, d'indice en indice, du bouc-émissaire de Tyson. Mais là, avec ce simple gobelet de café, c'était comme si Esposito réalisait avec effroi l'ampleur de ce qui était en train de se jouer pour Castle et Beckett. Les souvenirs douloureux de ce que Kelly Nieman et Tyson lui avaient infligé se rappelèrent à lui. La vision horrible de son propre corps mort, et celui de Lanie. Lui, ou un complice, avait été jusqu'à droguer Lanie pour l'approcher, connaître les moindres détails de son corps, afin de créer un sosie parfait. Après cela, ils n'avaient pu se voir pendant des semaines sans avoir la sensation horrible de côtoyer la mort à travers les yeux l'un de l'autre. Ils n'en avaient pas dormi des nuits durant. Mais Tyson ne s'en était pas pris à eux. Pas physiquement. C'était effroyable, mais ils s'en étaient remis. Mais Beckett … Tous ces signes qui lui étaient destinés. Et si ce taré avait décidé d'en finir avec Kate, pour anéantir Castle. Il sentit l'angoisse lui donner mal au ventre. Tyson avait toujours gagné. Il avait toujours réussi à faire accuser les cibles choisies. Il avait toujours réussi à s'enfuir sans laisser le moindre indice. Il était même rentré au commissariat incognito. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir empêcher que cet homme ne s'en prenne un jour à Beckett ?

- Avez-vous un moyen de savoir qui vous a acheté du décaféiné depuis hier matin ? demanda Ryan, tout en sortant de sa poche son petit calepin et un stylo.

Le jeune homme resta interdit face à cette question a priori déroutante.

- Euh … non. On n'enregistre pas le détail des commandes. Mais le décaféiné est loin d'être dans nos meilleures ventes. Le décaféiné est un sacrilège, vous savez, une insulte à l'arôme divin. A quoi bon venir acheter un décaféiné dans un café ? Absurde non ?

- Si on veut. Bien, à part vos théories sur le décaféiné, votre mémoire a-t-elle enregistré quelque chose ? insista Esposito.

- Eh bien … Je ne suis là que le matin, donc je ne sais pas pour le reste de la journée, mais à coup sûr hier matin un type a acheté du décaféiné.

- Un seul ? s'étonna Ryan.

- Oui, un seul. Je vous ai dit, c'est ridicule de boire du décaféiné. Enfin, ça m'a surpris car c'est un client régulier depuis en gros trois semaines. Tous les matins, il est là, devant la porte à attendre, dès six heures, avant même que j'ouvre, expliqua le jeune serveur.

- Il était là hier matin donc ?

- Oui. Il vient tous les jours, même le dimanche. Sauf ce matin. C'est bien la première fois que je ne le vois pas, d'ailleurs.

- Et pourquoi avez-vous été surpris hier ?

- D'habitude, il commande toujours la même chose, expliqua-t-il. Un grand café crème et un beignet au chocolat. Mais hier il a pris aussi un décaféiné. J'étais étonné.

- Il est à pied ?

- Je crois, je ne suis pas sûr. Peut-être qu'il se gare plus loin.

- A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

- Barbu. Grand. Brun. Et … banal … Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas très physionomiste. Désolé.

- Il vous a déjà dit quelque chose ?

- Non. Il dit bonjour, il passe sa commande, et il disparaît aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Jamais très souriant.

- Cette jeune fille, vous l'avez déjà vue ? demanda Ryan en sortant de sa poche une photo d'Ellie.

- Non. Ça ne me dit rien … Mais je vous ai dit, je ne suis pas très physionomiste.

- Et ce type ? enchaîna Esposito, en lui montrant une photo de Jerry Tyson. Ce pourrait être le gars qui a acheté le décaféiné ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas lui.

- Et elle ? continua Esposito avec une cette fois une photo de Kelly Nieman.

- Elle … oui … mais … elle est un peu … différente, répondit le serveur.

Les gars se lancèrent un regard surpris, étonnés par la réponse du jeune homme. Ils avaient montré la photo par automatisme, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à obtenir une réponse positive.

- Différente ? Qu'est-ce qui est différent ? demanda Ryan.

- Elle n'est pas rousse. Elle est brune, et elle a les cheveux plus frisés.

- Comment savez-vous que c'est elle ? Vous n'êtes pas physionomiste, non ?

- Quand il s'agit d'une belle femme, ma mémoire est un peu plus performante, répondit-il en souriant.

- Vous l'avez vu plusieurs fois alors ?

- Oui. Elle est déjà venue de temps en temps boire un thé, expliqua le jeune homme.

- Seule ?

- Oui. En général, elle reste une dizaine de minutes seulement, souvent en fin de matinée.

- Et que fait-elle ?

- Et bien elle boit son thé …, et elle pianote sur son téléphone. C'est tout.

- Vous ne l'avez jamais vue avec cet homme-là ? demanda Ryan en lui collant sous le nez la photo de Tyson.

- Non.

- Ni avec l'autre qui a acheté du décaféiné ?

- Non, plus.

- Vous avez des caméras de sécurité ? demanda Esposito.

- Non, désolé … Vous savez, on n'a jamais beaucoup de monnaie en caisse. Et puis qui viendrait voler du café ?

Les gars quittèrent le Burton's Coffee avec la conviction que le pantin de Tyson habitait dans les environs, mais peut-être même aussi Kelly Nieman. Cette folle et celui qui avait probablement apporté tous les matins du café à Ellie, et avait acheté le décaféiné, avaient un lien. Ils en avaient maintenant quasiment une preuve concrète. Que tous deux fréquentent le Burton's Coffee, dans ce quartier d'où la lettre avait été envoyée, où l'affichette concernant Ellie avait été retrouvée, ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Ils envoyèrent un message à Beckett pour la tenir informée de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, et décidèrent d'arpenter le quartier à la recherche du fameux pick-up de couleur claire qui avait été aperçu lors de l'enlèvement d'Ellie. Avec la neige, peu de véhicules circulaient, et il se pourrait que ce pick-up soit simplement garé quelque part, le long d'un trottoir.

**Chapitre 13**

_Maison de Greta Olson, Ossining, 12h30_

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés chez elle, Greta Olson, la cinquantaine, avenante et souriante, était occupée à déneiger son palier. Elle avait été surprise de recevoir de la visite en ce dimanche où la petite ville semblait être restée endormie sous l'effet du froid et de la neige. Dans sa rue, isolée, elle n'avait pas vue âme qui vive ce matin. Elle les fit entrer, les installa au salon, un salon qui vivait déjà à l'heure de Noël, tout enguirlandé, scintillant, décoré ici et là de boules argentées, de petits père-noël en bois, angelots dorés qui montraient à quel point la fête était attendue avec impatience au sein de ce foyer, et rappelèrent à tous trois que la vie poursuivait son cours malgré l'angoisse qu'eux vivaient ces jours-ci.

- Je suis désolée, fit Greta Olson, si j'avais su que j'aurais de la visite … Je n'ai même pas quelques gâteaux à vous offrir.

- Ce sera très bien, répondit gentiment Rick.

- Donc, c'est le Docteur Kelly Nieman qui vous amène, continua Greta en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

- Oui.

- Cela fait plusieurs années qu'elle ne travaille plus à Sing Sing. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir vous aider, mais …, commença-t-elle.

- Vous l'avez côtoyée pendant environ quatre ans, l'interrompit Jordan Shaw. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur elle ?

- Quatre ans ? Si longtemps ? s'étonna Greta. Je ne sais pas … Elle ne venait pas tous les jours, même pas toutes les semaines. Les bénévoles font quelques heures de temps en temps pour pallier au manque d'effectif.

- Etait-elle compétente ? demanda Beckett.

- Oui, il n'y avait pas de souci. Les médecins qui se portent volontaires pour travailler ici sont toujours très compétents, assura-t-elle.

- Greta, puis-je vous appeler Greta ? fit Shaw.

- Oui, bien-sûr, sourit-elle.

- Greta, dites-nous, comme ça, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête à propos de Kelly Nieman. Sans réfléchir vraiment, instinctivement, même des choses qui vous semblent futiles, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Greta réfléchit un instant, avant de se lancer, calmement, et de livrer toutes les impressions qu'elle avait pu avoir concernant Kelly Nieman, sous les regards attentifs de Beckett, Castle et Shaw.

- Une femme très élégante, très belle, toujours souriante et sympathique. Je ne l'ai jamais vue de mauvaise humeur mais elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. Elle n'était pas très ouverte au dialogue. En général, elle venait, faisait son boulot, et repartait, sans avoir quasiment ouvert la bouche. Mais je reconnais que je ne lui parlais pas beaucoup non plus. Elle était plutôt froide malgré tout. Elle avait l'air de travailler beaucoup. A l'entendre, sa clinique lui prenait tout son temps. La seule fois où on a vraiment parlé, c'était de chirurgie esthétique qu'il était question. Elle voulait m'inciter à passer sous le bistouri. Elle disait que malgré mon âge, j'avais encore du potentiel, et qu'il n'était jamais trop tard pour atteindre la perfection, et être enfin soi-même.

- Du potentiel ? fit Rick, repensant à une discussion qu'il avait eue lui-aussi avec le Dr Nieman qui avait, de la même façon, évoqué son potentiel.

- Oui. Sinon, je me souviens aussi qu'elle buvait du thé, jamais de café. Elle disait que c'était une tradition familiale, que tout le monde buvait du thé chez elle, et que sa grand-mère avait toujours eu à cœur de perpétuer la tradition du thé de cinq heures.

- Du thé ? Elle était anglaise ? s'étonna Castle.

- Aucune idée. C'est la chose la plus personnelle qu'elle m'ait jamais dite.

- Et avec les détenus, comment était-elle ? demanda Beckett.

- Elle n'avait pas peur. Parfois les bénévoles ont un peu d'appréhension avec les détenus au début. Ce n'est pas évident de s'occuper ainsi de criminels.

- Comment savez-vous qu'elle n'avait pas peur ? demanda Shaw.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ça se sentait.

- Elle parlait avec eux ? continua Shaw.

- Non, pas vraiment. Elle était professionnelle, mais …

Elle eut l'air de réfléchir, et ils la regardèrent avec des yeux interrogateurs et pleins d'espoir, suspendus à ce qu'elle allait leur apprendre.

- Mais, il y avait un détenu, Jerry Tyson …, reprit-elle.

- Vous vous souvenez de tous les détenus ? l'interrompit Castle, étonné.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Enfin presque … Vous savez, je vais peut-être vous choquer, mais ils sont un peu comme mes enfants. Malgré les horreurs qu'ils ont commis, souvent quand ils sont malades, ou blessés, ils redeviennent des petits garçons. Vous savez comment sont les hommes …

Elle sourit à l'intention de Beckett et Shaw.

- Ils peuvent être douillets en effet …, ajouta Kate, avec un sourire entendu.

Rick lui lança un petit regard, signifiant qu'il espérait ne pas être concerné par cette remarque.

- Je suis là pour apaiser leurs douleurs physiques et morales, alors parfois ils finissent même par trouver en moi une oreille attentive.

- Jerry Tyson s'est confié ?

- Oh lui, non. Pas bavard. Du moins pas avec moi … Mais avec elle, oui. Il était toujours malade ou blessé quand elle était de garde. Sinon, on ne le voyait jamais.

- Vous les avez entendus discuter ?

- Souvent, oui. Mais jamais rien de transcendant. Ils discutaient de tout et rien pendant qu'elle lui administrait des médicaments ou soignait ses blessures.

- De tout et de rien ?

- Oui, enfin je ne faisais pas spécialement attention, sauf ce jour où … Il avait dû se battre, et elle soignait ses quelques plaies dans un box de l'infirmerie. Le rideau n'était pas tiré, et même si j'étais à l'autre bout de la pièce en train de ranger les médicaments, j'ai tout entendu. Il était menotté, bien sûr. Mais elle lui a caressé la joue. Je veux dire, tendrement. Et il lui a dit « Embrasse-moi », mais elle a chuchoté « non, pas ici. » J'ai bien vu leur petit manège. Elle a fini les soins, et a chuchoté un truc que j'ai compris, comme « crown heights » je crois. Elle a fait signe au gardien qui attendait à l'entrée de la pièce. Et il a ramené Jerry Tyson en cellule.

- Vous vous souvenez de tout ça ?

- Oui, le soir-même j'avais préparé un courrier à transmettre à Monsieur Clancy pour lui faire état de ce que j'avais vu. J'avais tout mis par écrit. Il était absent ce jour-là, sinon je serais allée tout de suite le prévenir. Les relations sentimentales entre les détenus et le personnel sont bien entendues proscrites.

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas prévenu le lendemain ?

- Jerry Tyson avait été transféré par des policiers, et le Dr Nieman avait démissionné. Alors je n'ai pas jugé utile d'en parler.

Sur le chemin du retour vers New-York, ils bénirent le centre pénitentiaire de Sing Sing et son infirmière en chef, Greta Olson. Si Tyson n'était qu'une ombre dans la nuit, ne laissant jamais de trace de son passage, ni même de son existence, surgissant à l'improviste quand on s'y attendait le moins, se fondant dans le décor pour s'infiltrer dans leur vie privée, le Docteur Kelly Nieman avait, elle, commis de petites erreurs, du moins ils espéraient que ce soit des erreurs, qu'ils allaient pouvoir exploiter. Il y avait la date de naissance sur son diplôme. Il y avait cette tendresse affichée, même discrètement, envers Jerry Tyson, qui révélait qu'ils n'étaient pas unis que par leur folie. Il y avait ce thé qu'elle buvait régulièrement et qu'elle avait revendiqué comme une tradition familiale. Cela faisait-il partie du personnage qu'elle s'était créé ? Ou bien y'avait-il une part de vérité dans ses propos ? Et enfin, il y avait ces quelques mots, dont pour l'instant, le sens leur échappait totalement : « crown heights ». Ils étaient désormais convaincus qu'en pistant Kelly Nieman, ils pourraient traquer Jerry Tyson. Ce n'était que des détails, pour certains de l'ordre de l'anecdote, mais c'était le mieux qu'ils aient eu depuis des mois. Et cela suffisait à leur redonner espoir.

* * *

><p><span><em>12ème District, New-York, 14 h.<em>

En arrivant au poste, l'agent Shaw rejoignit aussitôt la salle de travail où les agents Wade et Clayton venaient d'arriver afin de faire le point avec eux, tandis que Rick et Kate prenaient le temps de souffler quelques minutes en salle de pause. La fatigue, autant physique que nerveuse, commençait à se faire sentir, et ils n'avaient rien mangé ou presque depuis la veille au soir. Sur la route du retour, ils s'étaient arrêtés deux minutes pour acheter de quoi se sustenter. Le calme de la salle de repos serait le cadre idéal pour reprendre quelques forces avant de se replonger dans les affres de l'enquête, et l'angoissante attente.

Le Capitaine les avait appelés alors qu'ils étaient sur la route. Les résultats ADN étaient tombés. L'homme qui avait violé Ellie, et l'avait mordue à l'oreille était fiché. Davis Gordon, quarante-deux ans, avait disparu de la circulation le jour de l'enlèvement d'Ellie, le 5 juin dernier à Gaithersburg, une petite ville au nord de Washington. Il était placé sous surveillance électronique mobile depuis sa sortie de prison un mois auparavant, où il avait purgé une peine de quinze ans pour attouchements sexuels répétés sur des jeunes filles mineures. D'après son dossier, il avait été un détenu modèle, se pliant au suivi psychiatrique et au traitement médicamenteux visant à annihiler ses pulsions, et son avocat avait obtenu une libération anticipée de quelques mois pour bonne conduite à condition qu'il poursuive ses traitements, et se soumette à des contrôles réguliers. Le 5 juin, les autorités avaient perdu le signal de la puce électronique du bracelet qu'il portait à la cheville, signalant que celui-ci avait été probablement détruit. Depuis, Davis Gordon était resté introuvable, malgré les recherches pour localiser le pick-up beige qu'il possédait. La photo du dossier correspondait à la description qui avait été faite par Mary, l'amie d'Ellie, et Esposito et Ryan étaient retournés trouver le jeune serveur du _Burton's Coffee _qui avait confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de l'homme qui avait acheté le décaféiné la veille_._ Les gars, rejoints par plusieurs officiers arpentaient maintenant le quartier de _Jamaica_ dans le Queens, interrogeant les passants et les commerçants, dans l'espoir de trouver le pick-up ou Davis Gordon lui-même. C'était un véritable travail de fourmis, mais ils n'avaient d'autre choix que cette sorte de pistage à l'ancienne.

Assis côte à côte, Rick et Kate mangeaient leurs nouilles chinoises dans des petites boîtes en carton, tout en discutant. Ils avaient évité de reparler du café, qui restait un sujet sensible, malgré les analyses de Jordan Shaw. Les gars leur avaient appris qu'il s'agissait d'un décaféiné, ce qui n'apaisait en rien leur angoisse bien au contraire. Peut-être qu'effectivement Tyson n'avait pas conscience de la symbolique de ce gobelet de café, mais il savait que Kate était enceinte, et c'était un moyen de le leur faire savoir.

- Ce Davis Gordon est le coupable parfait, fit remarquer Castle. Un vrai détraqué sexuel comme on les aime, qui correspond parfaitement au crime.

- Comme toujours avec Tyson. Je me demande comment il a fait pour le dénicher celui-là. S'il était en prison jusqu'à un mois avant, comment a-t-il pu avoir connaissance de son passif judiciaire, de sa libération et de l'endroit où le trouver ?

- Il a probablement noué des contacts à Sing Sing, avec des criminels qui pouvaient connaître Davis Gordon.

- Il était incarcéré à Coyote Ridge à Washington …

- Oui, mais entre détraqués, ils doivent tous se connaître … et puis le bouche à oreille fonctionne bien en prison. En détention, ils n'ont pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que de se raconter leur petite vie de psychopathe, et de s'échanger des bons plans pour l'avenir. Enfin, moi c'est ce que je ferais, conclut-il tout à fait banalement.

Kate leva les yeux vers lui, le dévisageant avec son air circonspect.

- Si j'étais un psychopathe bien sûr …, ce que je ne suis pas, rectifia-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle sourit à son tour.

- Il a dû l'enlever lui-aussi non ? reprit Castle. Pour qu'il disparaisse comme ça …

- Je suppose. Davis Gordon avait l'air d'être repenti, d'après les rapports des psychiatres et des médecins. Tout le monde a été surpris qu'il échappe au système de surveillance.

- Tyson a dû le faire disparaître … pour l'avoir sous le coude le moment venu et ainsi laisser entendre qu'il avait enlevé Ellie. ... Ce que je me demande, c'est comment il a réussi à le manipuler …

- On le saura bientôt. Les gars vont finir par le dénicher. Il ne doit pas être planqué bien loin, puisque Tyson veut qu'on le trouve.

- Oui …., répondit-il tout en réfléchissant.

Ils allaient sûrement coincer Davis Gordon d'ici peu. Mais ensuite ? Que le gars avoue ou non, son destin était scellé. Les preuves étaient accablantes, mais jamais les boucs-émissaires de Tyson n'avaient avoué quoi que ce soit le concernant. Tout n'avait toujours été que des déductions qu'ils s'étaient seuls appliqués à construire. Oui, d'ordinaire les pantins de Tyson étaient aussi détraqués que lui, et totalement insensibles à la moindre émotion, à la moindre pression que les flics pouvaient exercer sur eux. Habituellement, à ce stade-là de l'enquête, Tyson avait déjà disparu de la circulation. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Ils étaient convaincus qu'il avait prévu autre chose, prochainement. Allait-il se manifester de nouveau ? S'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, ou s'en prendre à eux directement ? Dans combien de temps allait-il agir ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? Ils en avaient davantage appris sur Nieman et Tyson en une journée qu'en dix mois d'investigation. Mais il fallait qu'ils avancent encore plus vite, il fallait qu'ils traquent Kelly Nieman. Elle était la plus visible des deux, celle qui laissait le plus de traces derrière elle. Il fallait qu'ils parviennent à stopper Tyson avant qu'il n'en arrive à la phase ultime de son plan. Ou sinon … De nouveau, la peur s'empara de lui. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser son esprit déambuler parmi les ténèbres angoissantes que Tyson tissait autour d'eux, parce qu'à chaque fois il s'y perdait, et n'arrivait plus à réfléchir sans redouter le pire, sans penser à Kate. Par moment, il aurait voulu pouvoir l'arracher à tout ça, l'enlever loin d'ici.

Il s'adossa à sa chaise, en soupirant.

- Qui y-a-t-il ? s'enquit Kate, constatant son air soudainement dépité.

- Tu me suivrais au bout du monde ? Tu quitterais tout pour partir avec moi ? proposa-t-il, l'air sérieux.

Elle sourit, car elle savait bien qu'il ne l'envisageait pas concrètement.

- Qu'as-tu encore en tête ?

- Réponds simplement, sourit-il.

- Tu as vraiment besoin d'avoir une réponse à cette question ? fit-elle, avec un sourire.

- Hum … oui …, histoire de savoir si je dois prévoir un bâillon et des menottes …

- Où veux-tu m'emmener ? Parce que tout dépend de la destination ! demanda-t-elle, taquine.

- Loin d'ici … loin … loin … très loin …, répondit-il, songeur.

- Je te suivrai n'importe où, tu le sais. Mais même au bout du monde …

- Tyson nous traquera …, fit-il, terminant sa phrase, reprenant du même coup son air soucieux.

L'arrivée de l'officier Perez interrompit leur discussion.

L- ieutenant Beckett, les résultats du laboratoire, fit-il en tendant à Kate un dossier. Le spécialiste confirme que cette lettre a été écrite par la même personne que le message sur le bureau du Docteur Nieman.

- Bingo ! lança Castle avec enthousiasme.

La scientifique vous transmet aussi ça, fit-il en tendant un petit sachet plastique à Beckett. Ils l'ont trouvé dans la doublure du jean d'Ellie Byrd.

- Merci, Perez, répondit-elle alors que déjà il s'éloignait.

Intriguée, elle plongea sa main dans le petit sachet plastique pour sortir le morceau de papier qui s'y trouvait. Dès que ses yeux se portèrent sur les quelques mots griffonnés maladroitement au crayon de bois, Kate comprit la nature du message. Elle prit une inspiration, comme pour canaliser l'émotion qui déjà montait du fond de son ventre, alors que son regard courait sur les quelques lignes. Rick vit la tristesse envahir le visage de sa muse, à mesure qu'elle lisait à voix basse, et prit conscience à travers le regard de Kate, du contenu de ce petit bout de papier.

_« Maman, Papa,_

_Je suis désolée de vous rendre si malheureux. Je vous ai écoutés et j'ai été prudente mais il m'a enlevée. Je suis tellement désolée. Je crois que je ne vous reverrai jamais, et je suis si triste de vous abandonner. Je vais retrouver Mamie Vera. Elle va veiller sur moi, j'en suis sûre. Et moi, je veillerai sur vous. Ne soyez pas malheureux pour toujours, je vous en prie. Vous avez été avec moi tout le temps, tous les jours. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur. Embrassez pour moi Joy et Mary, et tous les gens qui m'aimaient._

_Votre petite enquiquineuse._

_Ellie. »_

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et tendit à Rick le papier, avant d'avoir pu lire les quelques mots qui avaient été rajoutés en-dessous des adieux à ses parents. Elle laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Cette fois-ci, c'était plus que son cœur ne pouvait supporter. Rick, troublé par la tristesse poignante de Kate, sans rien dire, enlaça ses épaules, la serrant contre lui, avant de lire à son tour, le papier qu'il tenait d'une main. Il lui fallut toute la force du monde pour ne pas se laisser emporter lui-aussi par l'émotion, meurtri à la fois par les mots si douloureux qu'Ellie avait pris soin d'adresser à ses parents, du haut de ses seize ans, la culpabilité terrible qu'elle exprimait, et par le chagrin de Kate. Il la serra un peu plus fort, caressant son épaule d'un geste réconfortant, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, sans parler, l'un contre l'autre, le temps que leur tristesse s'apaise.

Puis Kate, essuya ses larmes, et ses yeux se portèrent de nouveau sur le papier que Rick tenait toujours entre ses mains, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre que la force de caractère de cette si jeune fille qui avait vécu l'horreur, et anticipait sa propre mort pour tenter d'atténuer la souffrance de ses parents. Comment pouvait-on infliger pareille douleur à une enfant ? Lui faire vivre avec cruauté l'angoisse la plus profonde de l'humanité depuis la nuit des temps : avoir conscience que la mort allait vous emporter d'ici peu, sans aucun moyen de l'en empêcher. Oui, l'homme était bel et bien un loup pour l'homme. Et Jerry Tyson était l'incarnation de cette bestialité, cruelle, dont l'humanité était malheureusement capable.

- Tu as lu ce qu'elle a rajouté en dessous ? demanda-t-elle doucement en lisant la suite du message.

_« Gu Shine Restaurant. Tatouage de clown triste ». _

- Oui …

- Je crois qu'elle a essayé de nous donner les informations qu'elle pouvait. Elle a tenté de nous aider …

Il ne répondit rien, comme hypnotisé par le message d'Ellie, tandis que Kate le relisait encore et encore.

- Kate …

- Oui ? fit-elle, levant les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens.

Il la regardait intensément avec une once de gravité, empreinte de douleur.

- Si j'ai la possibilité de le tuer, même si ... .S'il est en face de moi, Kate, je …

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, happant ses lèvres tendrement, autant pour l'empêcher de terminer sa phrase, qu'emportée par l'émotion que déclenchait en elle la douleur dans ses yeux. D'abord, surpris par un tel élan de sa part, il se laissa griser par la caresse de sa bouche, et l'embrassant furieusement, glissa sa main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir son baiser. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire, même s'il hésitait à l'avouer, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il le dise. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre le dire. A cet instant, elle pensait la même chose que lui. Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu'elle pensait ainsi. Ce n'était pas sensé, ce n'était pas rationnel. Ça allait à l'encontre de toutes leurs convictions. Mais l'angoisse qui les habitait, la rage qui grandissait en eux, la douleur, amenaient leur cœur à vouloir éliminer Tyson définitivement. Pas l'arrêter non, l'éliminer physiquement, quoi qu'il en coûte. Pour que ce calvaire soit terminé une bonne fois pour toutes. Pour qu'Ellie ne soit pas morte pour rien. Pour que plus jamais ils n'aient à vivre sous le joug de la terreur.


	13. Chapter 14-15

**Chapitre 14**

_Quelque part dans New-York, 14h30._

Elle avait fini sa garde. Enfin. Ce travail était un véritable calvaire. Le service de gériatrie du _Lenox Hill Hospital _était l'antithèse même de ce qu'elle aimait dans le travail médical. Elle était fascinée par les visages, leurs courbes et leurs arrêtes, leurs expressions et leurs mimiques, mais plus encore par les beaux visages, porteurs de potentiel, les visages à même d'atteindre la perfection, par l'action minutieuse et efficace de ses mains. Elle avait ce pouvoir, ce don sans doute, perfectionné par quelques années d'études, de pouvoir embellir n'importe quel visage, corriger les erreurs de la nature, et changer du tout au tout la physionomie d'un être humain. Ce pouvoir quasi divin était une source de jubilation sans borne. Mais depuis que le lieutenant Beckett et son écrivain de mari avaient fourré leur nez dans ses affaires, elle avait dû renoncer à pratiquer son art, du moins officiellement, et se faire discrète. Elle ne pouvait plus utiliser son nom, enfin celui qui était devenu le sien, ni même les diplômes médicaux de Kelly Nieman, pour travailler. Ils avaient pourtant besoin de cet emploi au _Lenox Hill Hospital. _C'était ici et pas ailleurs. C'était indispensable pour le bon fonctionnement de leur plan. Elle avait donc été contrainte de ressortir ses vrais diplômes de _l'University College_ de Londres, d'user de ses subterfuges habituels, pour maquiller le nom, et le remplacer par celui de l'une de ses lointaines camarades de classe. Après tout, cette technique imparable avait tellement bien fonctionné jusqu'à présent. Ses stages d'aide-soignante qui l'avaient tant rebutée au début de ses études de médecine allaient finalement lui servir à quelque chose. Le _Lenox Hill Hospital_ n'y avait vu que du feu, mais malheureusement, le service gériatrie était le seul où un poste d'aide-soignante était à pourvoir. Elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter, et chacune de ses gardes était un enfer. Passer des heures entourée de tous ces vieillards agonisants, ou perdant la tête, avaient de quoi l'irriter passablement. Elle faisait bonne figure, tandis qu'elle accomplissait les soins basiques, et pire encore la toilette des malades, mais ne pensait qu'à une chose : fuir le sordide de cet endroit. Heureusement, elle n'en avait plus que pour quelques jours.

Elle quitta l'hôpital, emmitouflée dans son long manteau, son bonnet protégeant sa longue chevelure de la neige qui tombait drue. En s'engouffrant dans le métro, elle avait hâte de rentrer, et de le retrouver pour se repaître des succès de leur plan. Le corps de la gamine avait été découvert. D'ici peu, Davis serait arrêté, occupant ainsi gentiment le lieutenant Beckett et ses petits camarades. Nul doute que Kate aurait la tête bien remplie en cette période de fête, et n'aurait plus le temps de penser ni à Noël, ni à ce bébé qu'elle portait. Cette douce torture psychologique n'était rien qu'un petit jeu. Pour l'instant. Savoir que cette chère Kate se retournait la tête et le cœur dans tous les sens grâce à leurs savants stratagèmes était jouissif. Quant à Castle, il devait déjà trembler de peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à sa chère petite femme, et à leur enfant tant désiré. Comme c'était bon de jouir ainsi de leur détresse. Presque aussi excitant que lorsqu'il serrait doucement la corde autour du cou d'une femme et que la malheureuse le suppliait d'arrêter. Beckett et Castle supplieraient eux-aussi … Leur tour viendrait.

Elle descendit sur Kingston Avenue, et se hâta de rejoindre le foyer social Lincoln. Avant de rentrer, il fallait qu'elle passe vérifier que tout allait bien. Elle passa la grille et rejoignit le bâtiment qui servait de refuge pour quelques jours ou quelques semaines à des personnes démunies, vivant le plus souvent à la rue. Ici, elles pouvaient bénéficier de repas chauds, d'un vrai lit et d'un peu de chaleur humaine, simplement. Avec le froid qui sévissait ces jours-ci, le foyer était plein. Par chance, ils avaient réussi la veille à trouver une place pour Tanner, moyennant quelques billets. L'étape suivante de leur plan allait pouvoir être enclenchée. Elle traversa le grand hall d'accueil, se faufilant à travers le monde qui obstruait le passage, pour rejoindre le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Elle monta directement au deuxième étage, et frappa à la porte. Tanner ouvrit presque immédiatement, posant sur elle des yeux étonnés, et lui adressant ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

* * *

><p><span><em>Salle de travail, 12ème District, 15h.<em>

Rick et Kate avaient rejoint la salle de travail et salué les agents Wade et Clayton, qui, comme s'ils travaillaient ici depuis toujours, étaient déjà plongés dans l'analyse des vidéos de surveillance du quartier où le corps d'Ellie avait été découvert, afin de tenter d'identifier le pick-up de Davis Gordon. Jordan Shaw avait lu à son tour le message d'adieu laissé par Ellie, réussissant à dissimuler tant bien que mal son émotion, pour se concentrer sur les quelques mots que la jeune fille avait rajoutés, comme des petits cailloux qui, elle l'espérait sans doute, permettraient de retrouver la trace de celui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Avec les mois qu'elle avait passés à enquêter sur la disparition d'Ellie, Jordan avait l'impression de connaître par cœur cette adolescente, sage, joyeuse, insouciante et pleine de vie. Mais à travers les derniers mots qu'Ellie avait eu la présence d'esprit d'écrire, elle découvrait toute sa fragilité. Savoir qu'Ellie s'était sentie coupable de ce qui lui arrivait lui brisait le cœur, et briserait celui de ses parents quand ils liraient ce petit message. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui crier qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Malgré tout, elle laissait à ses parents un message rempli d'amour et d'espoir, reflet de sa maturité et de son courage.

- Je suis surpris qu'Ellie ait réussi à dissimuler ce bout de papier …, fit remarquer Castle. Comment Tyson a pu ne pas voir ou même ne pas vérifier ?

- Ellie est maligne, c'était bien caché. Et à trop penser qu'il maîtrise tout, il commet des erreurs. Ne le placez pas autant sur un piédestal, Castle, fit gentiment remarquer Shaw.

- Tyson n'a jamais commis d'erreurs, ajouta Kate, comme pour aller dans le sens de Rick.

- Tyson n'a jamais essayé de s'en prendre à vous directement, ajouta Jordan. Il n'a jamais élaboré un plan aussi diabolique. Plus c'est machiavélique, plus il prend de risques, et donc commet des erreurs.

- C'est vrai …, reconnut Castle.

- Je vous le répète, moi, je ne le crois pas si sûr de lui, assura Shaw.

Beckett s'installa devant un ordinateur pour localiser le restaurant Gu Hin mentionné par Ellie sur ce bout de papier.

- Et si c'était volontaire ? Si c'était lui qui avait placé ce message sur le corps d'Ellie ? Pour jouer avec nous, ou nous embrouiller, suggéra Castle, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à accepter l'idée que Tyson ait pu se laisser berner par l'idée futée d'une de ses victimes.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Shaw. Le message d'Ellie est personnel, on voit bien qu'elle l'a écrit d'elle-même, avec toutes ses douleurs, pas sous la contrainte.

- Et les mots en dessous ? fit Castle, tout en scrutant toujours le petit morceau de papier.

- Pour moi, c'est elle-aussi. Ce qu'elle dit sur le tatouage, si c'est confirmé, c'est un indice capital. Je ne vois pas Tyson et Nieman nous livrer une telle information. Même pour jouer … Et la formulation n'a rien à voir avec les messages précédents.

- Gu Shine est un restaurant chinois du Queens, sur la 39ème, les interrompit Kate, en se retournant vers eux.

- C'est peut-être un des endroits où il achetait les plats à emporter qu'il amenait à Ellie, constata Castle.

- Oui, elle a pu lire le nom sur les boîtes, ajouta Kate.

Il faudra aller jeter un œil au Gu Shine. Je doute qu'on obtienne grand-chose. C'est trop flou comme indice, mais on ne sait jamais, constata Jordan Shaw.

- Et ce tatouage de clown triste … c'est étrange non ? fit Castle, en réfléchissant.

- Soit elle parle de Tyson, soit de Davis Gordon. On sera fixés quand les gars l'auront trouvé, répondit Kate.

- Un clown triste, c'est un peu antinomique en effet, fit remarquer Shaw.

- Pas vraiment … Le clown peut symboliser la tristesse dissimulée sous le rire, la solitude, expliqua Castle. Mais je ne vois pas Tyson penser à tout ça pour se faire tatouer un clown …

- Il aime peut-être juste les clowns, ajouta Jordan avec un léger sourire.

- Ca y'est, on l'a repéré, lâcha Wade interrompant leur discussion, les yeux rivés sur son écran.

Tous vinrent se placer dans son dos pour scruter l'image fixe qui s'affichait à l'écran.

- Là, le pick-up beige passe devant la banque, précisa Wade.

- 1h48 … ça correspond au timing.

- Il n'a pas de plaques, constata Castle.

- Non. Mais c'est lui. C'est Davis Gordon, fit Kate.

- On dirait qu'il est tout seul. Vous pouvez zoomer Wade s'il vous plaît, demanda Shaw.

- Il est seul à l'avant oui. C'est lui, il n'y a aucun doute, ajouta Kate.

- Et là, sous cette bâche, ce doit être le corps d'Ellie, fit remarquer Wade en pointant l'écran du doigt.

- Zoomez sur la banquette arrière, continua Shaw

- On ne voit rien. C'est trop sombre, constata Kate. Il a peut-être fait le sale boulot tout seul.

- Un peu risqué pour Tyson de laisser son acolyte se débrouiller seul pour un plan aussi minutieusement préparé …, fit remarquer Castle.

- Et il y avait toute la mise en scène à mettre en place, ajouta Shaw.

- Oui. Tyson devait surveiller quelque part …, ou alors il était planqué dans le pick up, conclut Castle.

- En tout cas, on a la preuve qui place Davis Gordon sur la scène de crime.

- Si ça continue comme ça, il ne va même pas avoir besoin de procès … tellement tout l'accuse, conclut Castle.

- Wade et Clayton, j'aimerais que vous alliez tout de suite vérifier le restaurant Gu Hin, histoire qu'on soit fixés.

- Ok. On y va.

- Merci.

Les deux agents quittèrent la pièce, au moment où le Capitaine Gates faisait son apparition sur le seuil de la porte.

- Agent Shaw, les parents d'Ellie sont arrivés, annonça le Capitaine. Je les ai installés dans la salle de repos.

- D'accord, merci, répondit Jordan Shaw, sentant au même instant son estomac se nouer. Je vais les voir tout de suite.

Le moment qu'elle redoutait tant était arrivé. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de lire la souffrance dans les yeux de parents. Elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle par téléphone. Mais ils étaient là maintenant, et malgré la douleur qu'elle allait devoir affronter d'ici quelques minutes face à la mère et au père d'Ellie, elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Ils avaient attendu durant six mois, tantôt pleins d'espoir, tantôt découragés, mais jamais ils n'avaient abandonné. Rien n'apaiserait leur souffrance, mais ils avaient besoin d'entendre Jordan, qu'il connaissait bien, qu'il savait s'être battue pour leur fille, leur expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé, pour qu'enfin ils sachent.

Castle s'assit en soupirant, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à la présence des parents d'Ellie au poste, et à leur chagrin, tandis que Kate, debout devant le tableau blanc, notait les informations concernant le tatouage de clown triste et le restaurant Gu Hin.

- Du nouveau pour Davis Gordon ? demanda Victoria Gates, qui n'avait pas bougé, les regardant tour à tour.

- Non, pas de nouvelles d'Esposito et Ryan, répondit Beckett. Mais on va le trouver, Capitaine.

- Où en êtes-vous concernant Kelly Nieman ? continua Gates, désireuse de se tenir informée des moindres détails.

- C'est elle qui a écrit la lettre que j'ai reçue. Les experts sont formels.

- Capitaine, vous vouliez un indice, on a cet indice, fit remarquer Castle.

- On a la preuve que Nieman est impliquée, oui, mais elle n'a jamais été supposée morte, elle, répondit Gates.

- Si Nieman est impliquée, Tyson l'est aussi, répondit Rick, comme une évidence.

- Je veux des preuves, Castle.

- On a la preuve que c'était sa petite copine. Greta Olson l'a confirmé, ajouta Rick.

- Je me fiche de savoir s'il couchait avec Nieman ou non. Je veux une preuve que Tyson a joué un rôle dans l'enlèvement et le meurtre d'Ellie Byrd, répondit Gates, plus sèchement.

- Quand même … ça veut dire que …

D'un regard, Kate fit signe à Rick de ne pas insister. Il fit sa petite moue boudeuse, mais comprit le message.

- Que sait-on de façon certaine sur Kelly Nieman ? reprit Gates, en observant les éléments notés sur le tableau blanc.

- A priori, mis à part qu'elle serait brune avec les cheveux frisés, elle n'aurait pas beaucoup changé physiquement, expliqua Kate. On sait aussi qu'elle est liée à Davis Gordon, et que donc, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle a participé à tout ce plan macabre. Elle a écrit la lettre, elle fréquente le Burton's Coffee, comme Gordon.

- Ça reste maigre pour la retrouver …, constata le Capitaine.

- Oui. Et l'Albert Eisntein College Of Medicine n'a une base de données informatisée que depuis cinq ans. On ira vérifier sur place demain matin à la première heure. On devrait pouvoir retrouver la vraie Kelly Nieman.

- On sait aussi qu'elle boit du thé, ajouta Castle.

- Du thé ? Vous comptez retrouver Nieman en vous basant sur le fait qu'elle boit du thé ? s'étonna Gates, en les regardant d'un air perplexe.

- A première vue, ça semble anecdotique, mais ça pourrait être un indice important par la suite …, répondit Beckett.

- Au point où on en est, tout indice est bon à prendre, fit remarquer Castle.

- Très bien, conclut Victoria Gates. Prévenez-moi dès que ce Davis Gordon a été localisé.

- Oui, Capitaine, répondit Kate, alors que déjà elle disparaissait dans le couloir.

Kate s'assit en face de Rick, et se saisit de toutes les informations rassemblées par Jordan Shaw, concernant Davis Gordon.

- On a lié Nieman et Gordon. Il nous reste à faire un lien avec Tyson, déclara Rick, tout en réfléchissant.

- Davis Gordon avait 28 ans quand il a été condamné pour attouchements sexuels sur mineures, en l'occurrence sur ses deux nièces, âgées de dix et douze ans. Jusque-là, son casier judiciaire était vierge, expliqua Kate tout en lisant les documents.

- On a les rapports psychiatriques ?

- Oui. Les psys le décrivent comme plutôt naïf, facilement influençable, soumis à l'autorité, plutôt solitaire sans être totalement asocial pour autant, peu loquace, et d'une intelligence légèrement inférieure à la moyenne.

- Tout ce qu'il faut pour tomber entre les griffes de Tyson, résuma Castle.

- Oui.

- Quelque chose qui pourrait indiquer la façon dont Tyson l'a manipulé ?

- Non. Il n'a pas de famille à part sa sœur avec laquelle, pour les raisons évidentes, il a coupé les ponts depuis quinze ans. Il n'a pas un rond. Il ne travaillait pas, et depuis sa sortie de prison, vivait comme un semi-marginal. Il se présentait sans souci à tous ses contrôles, psychiatriques, juridiques, chaque semaine, jusqu'au 5 juin, expliqua Kate, sans lever les yeux des documents.

- Tyson ne l'a peut-être pas manipulé comme les autres. Il l'a peut-être contraint et forcé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Oui, c'est sûrement ça, il l'a enlevé, puis il l'a forcé à endosser la responsabilité du meurtre d'Ellie, fit Castle, songeur.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, on est sûrs d'une chose. Tyson avait besoin de ces six mois, ajouta Kate en réfléchissant.

- Pour préparer Davis au crime qu'il devait commettre sans doute.

- Ça expliquerait qu'il l'ait enlevé dès le mois de juin … et Ellie avec lui.

- Oui. Il s'est vu obligé d'enlever Ellie aussi le même jour puisqu'il devait faire croire que Davis Gordon l'avait enlevée, expliqua Castle.

- Il les a séquestrés tous les deux dans l'usine désaffectée. Puis, le moment venu, il a lancé son plan.

- Mais Davis Gordon est en liberté depuis trois semaines puisqu'il achète le café tous les matins, fit remarquer Rick.

- Ou en semi-liberté …, précisa Kate. Tyson est peut-être constamment derrière lui. On n'en sait rien.

- Les gars ont dit qu'il y avait deux autres cellules à l'usine, ajouta Castle.

- Une pour Gordon et l'autre …

- Une future victime … ou un futur pantin …

* * *

><p><em><span>Jamaica, Queens, New-York, 17 h.<span>_

Esposito et Ryan étaient là, sur Jamaica Avenue, debout dans la neige jusqu'aux mollets, sous un tourbillon de flocons, à scruter l'horizon, infiniment paré de blanc, sur lequel seules les façades de briques rouges des immeubles se détachaient. Le ciel, lourd de neige, déversait son avalanche de flocons sans interruption, et le vent glacial, soufflant de plus en plus fort, gelait leurs visages.

La circulation était quasiment réduite au néant, en cette fin d'après-midi. Les passants étaient rares eux-aussi. La plupart avaient regagné la chaleur de leur foyer, et de nombreuses boutiques étaient fermées. Tous les deux avaient passé des heures à arpenter les rues du quartier, en procédant méthodiquement à partir du point central qu'était le _Burton's Coffee. _Des officiers en uniforme quadrillaient les différents secteurs du quartier, en vain. Dans les rares commerces ouverts, personne ne connaissait Davis Gordon. Dans les rues, où les voitures s'alignaient le long des trottoirs, pas de trace d'un pick-up de couleur claire. Ils étaient dehors, dans le froid et la neige, depuis trois heures du matin, et n'avaient pas eu le temps de rentrer au commissariat, suivant chacune des nouvelles pistes qui se présentaient à eux. La fatigue, la lassitude et le découragement commençaient à se faire sentir.

Tous les deux s'adossèrent contre la vitrine d'un magasin, profitant d'un abri de fortune, pour échapper aux rafales de vent enneigées.

- Ce n'est pas possible … C'est le blizzard, quelle galère …, grogna Esposito, en se débattant avec le plan du quartier qui refusait de s'ouvrir correctement balloté par les bourrasques de vent.

- Je ne sens plus mes orteils, répondit Ryan, en essayant de bouger ses doigts de pied à l'intérieur de ses bottes. Tu crois que c'est mauvais signe ?

- Oui, répondit son coéquipier tout à fait sérieusement, se retournant, pour tenter d'aplatir la carte contre le mur, afin d'y rayer les secteurs déjà vérifiés.

- Hein ? Comment ça, oui ? demanda Ryan, l'air inquiet, en scrutant ses pieds.

- Ben tu me demandes, je te le dis. C'est mauvais signe, mon pote …, répondit Esposito.

Ryan eut l'air de réfléchir. Il était complètement frigorifié, malgré son accoutrement digne d'une expédition polaire. Emmitouflé dans son manteau, sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête, il commençait à désespérer qu'ils parviennent à trouver Davis. Si cela continuait ainsi, ils allaient finir gelés sur place, et on retrouverait leurs corps enfouis sous une montagne de neige.

- Foutue carte de malheur …, ronchonna Esposito, en l'aplatissant de ses deux mains gantées. Bon, il faut qu'on enchaîne sur le sud, à partir de la 195ème, et on rejoindra les gars sur la 208ème.

- Mauvais signe … C'est-à-dire ? demanda Ryan, songeant davantage au devenir de ses pieds gelés qu'à l'exploration du quartier.

- Ça veut dire que le sang ne circule plus …, répondit Esposito tout à fait banalement. Il nous restera encore toute la zone autour de la 111ème, et si on n'a toujours rien, il faudra étendre le périmètre de recherche.

- Le sang ne circule plus …, répéta Ryan, en s'acharnant à gigoter, en vain, ses orteils au fond de sa botte.

- Ouais … J'ai un pote GI qui a eu les orteils gelés une fois, il a fallu lui en amputer trois à chaque pied …

- Tu te fous de moi ? lui lança Ryan, d'un air affolé, se demandant si son coéquipier taquin était sérieux ou non cette fois-ci.

- Ne fais pas ta chochotte, mec ! On peut vivre sans orteils … Je t'assure que mon pote se porte très bien …

- Ouais, je voudrais bien t'y voir …, grogna Ryan, en s'évertuant toujours à sentir ses orteils bouger pour se rassurer.

- Allez viens …, tes pieds sont le dernier de nos problèmes, lui lança Esposito, pliant maladroitement la carte, avant de se remettre en marche.

Ryan maugréa quelque chose d'inaudible, tout en suivant son coéquipier, qui marchant à grandes enjambées, avait déjà pris quelques mètres d'avance. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient afficher leur découragement. Ils ne voulaient rien lâcher. Peu importe le froid, la neige, les orteils gelés et la fatigue, il fallait trouver ce Davis Gordon au plus vite. Ce n'était que des douleurs toutes relatives comparées à ce que Tyson avait certainement prévu de faire subir à Castle et Beckett. Ils marchèrent donc encore un bon moment, l'un derrière l'autre, remontant chacune des rues, observant les véhicules, le dos et la tête courbés pour résister aux coups de vent, et aux rafales de neige. Ils étaient sur la 207ème, sur le point d'établir la jonction avec leurs hommes, quand l'un d'eux téléphona pour les avertir qu'ils avaient localisé un pick-up beige sur la 208ème. Tous les deux se précipitèrent, au pas de course, s'enfonçant dans la neige, pour rejoindre la rue parallèle. Il y avait bien un pick-up beige stationné le long du trottoir, recouvert en bonne partie de neige, signe qu'il n'avait pas dû bouger depuis un bon moment. Ryan épousseta la neige à l'arrière du véhicule pour réaliser qu'il n'avait pas de plaques, tandis qu'Esposito prenait une photo pour envoyer à Beckett. Elle lui confirma dans les trente secondes que ça avait l'air de correspondre au pick-up aperçu sur les vidéos de surveillance près de la scène de crime. Ils embrassèrent la rue du regard, observant tous les immeubles qui se dressaient là. Il allait falloir tous les passer au crible, appartement par appartement, afin de dénicher Davis Gordon. Ils rappelèrent les officiers dispersés dans le quartier, et par équipe de deux, méthodiquement, ils investirent chacun des bâtiments de briques rouges, en commençant par ceux qui étaient les plus proches du pick-up garé dans la rue. Par chance, e deuxième immeuble se révéla être le bon. Après avoir dérangé nombre de couples et de familles, après avoir trouvé quelques portes closes, ils tombèrent, au troisième étage, sur l'appartement de Davis Gordon. Ils avaient frappé, et celui-ci avait ouvert au bout de quelques secondes, tout à fait banalement. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, les gars avaient compris qu'il était bien leur suspect. Sa grande taille. Sa barbe brune foisonnante, qui lui donnait un air peu rassurant. Aussitôt, ils portèrent tous deux une main à leur ceinture, sur leur arme, par réflexe et précaution. L'homme se tenait là, à les regarder, inexpressif. Ni étonné, ni effrayé, ni curieux. Il était juste là, à attendre.

- Davis Gordon ? demanda Esposito.

- Oui, répondit l'homme,

- Police de New-York. Veuillez mettre vos mains bien en évidence au-dessus de votre tête.

L'homme, sans réaction aucune, leva les deux mains.

- Tournez-vous contre la porte.

Il s'exécuta.

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour l'enlèvement, le viol et le meurtre d'Ellie Byrd, lâcha Ryan, avant de lui dire ses droits, tandis qu'Esposito accomplissait la fouille au corps réglementaire.

Davis Gordon écouta, sans protester aucunement, sans s'étonner, sans poser de questions non plus. Il se contenta d'acquiescer quand Ryan lui demanda s'il avait bien compris, avant qu'Esposito ne le menotte les mains derrière le dos.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>_

_12ème District, New-York, 18 h._

Esposito et Ryan venaient de rentrer avec le soulagement d'être parvenus à dénicher Davis Gordon, qui patientait maintenant en salle d'interrogatoire. Ils étaient tous les deux frigorifiés, et, après s'être débarrassés de leurs manteaux humides, ils avaient rejoint directement la salle de repos, où Castle, pétri de bonnes intentions à leur égard, leur faisait couler du café. A peine assis, Ryan enleva directement ses bottes pour vérifier l'état de ses orteils.

- Ryan, putain, épargne-nous cette vision d'horreur ! lança Esposito alors que son coéquipier enlevait ses chaussettes pour se frictionner les doigts de pied.

- On dirait que vous revenez d'une traversée de l'Alaska les gars …, constata Castle, en les regardant tous les deux affalés dans le canapé, avec leurs joues rouges, leur air frigorifié, et les quelques flocons de neige gelés accrochés à leurs cheveux.

- Il y a un peu de ça … le Queens sous le blizzard, c'est quelque chose, constata Ryan.

- Ouais, Ryan a failli perdre ses orteils, ricana Esposito.

Ryan lui lança un regard noir, alors que Castle leur tendait à chacun un café.

- Merci, Castle, tu es une vraie mère pour nous …, sourit Ryan.

- Manque juste le petit cœur en mousse …, ajouta Esposito, taquin.

Castle sourit légèrement en s'asseyant en face d'eux. Ils sentirent tous deux que leur ami écrivain était angoissé, bien plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. On l'aurait été à moins, avec ce psychopathe qui courait dans la nature et menaçait sa vie et celle de Beckett.

- Je peux bien faire ça pour vous, les gars, fit Castle. Vous avez passé plus de douze heures dans le blizzard. Mais, profitez-en, ce ne sera pas tous les jours !

- Ouais, Beckett pourrait être jalouse, rigola Esposito.

Ils rirent tous les trois de bon cœur.

- Bon, alors, ce Davis Gordon, de quoi il a l'air ? demanda Castle en s'asseyant en face d'eux.

- Il a l'air d'un extraterrestre …, enfin pas un de ceux de tes théories fumeuses, Castle, mais il a l'air vraiment à l'ouest, expliqua Esposito en buvant une gorgée de café.

- Pas un taré de ceux qu'utilise habituellement Tyson alors ?

-Non, certainement pas très net, mais … je ne sais pas … il est différent, répondit Esposito.

- Ouais, il parle à peine. A part « oui », il n'a pas décroché un mot, ajouta Ryan.

- Et il est super zen …, comme si …, comme s'il n'avait pas de cerveau peut-être bien.

- Pas de cerveau ? Mais oui … ça expliquerait comment Tyson a pu le manipuler ! lança Castle comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée de génie. Ils l'ont enlevé et l'ont lobotomisé, pour en faire une sorte de monstre qui tue pour eux, et endosse la responsabilité des crimes sans sourciller. Ils ont fait naître un tueur. Nieman est le Frankenstein des temps modernes !

- Nieman n'est pas le Dr Frankenstein, Castle ! Son boulot n'est pas de détruire les cerveaux, mais d'embellir les visages …, fit remarquer Esposito.

- Elle sait découper des êtres humains, et les recoudre tout en les gardant en vie, expliqua Castle. Il n'y a pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour être capable de lobotomiser quelqu'un.

- Si j'étais toi, Castle, je garderais cette théorie pour moi, mec, lui conseilla Ryan, parce que je ne pense pas que Beckett et Shaw soient d'humeur à entendre parler de lobotomie et de Frankenstein !

- De toute façon, elles vont vite s'en apercevoir, s'il lui manque un bout de cerveau, répondit Castle, songeur.

Les gars acquiescèrent du regard, puis tous trois restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, comme si chacun se perdait dans ses propres réflexions et ses inquiétudes.

- Et toi, mon pote, comment ça va ? demanda Esposito en regardant leur ami écrivain dans les yeux.

- Ça va …, se contenta de répondre Rick, le visage néanmoins fermé et soucieux.

Ni Esposito ni Ryan n'étaient dupes. Rien que ce « ça va » voulait tout dire.

- Castle, on va le trouver ce fumier, et il va payer …, lâcha Esposito, conscient du malaise de son ami.

Rick les dévisagea, tout à tour, l'air sérieux et inquiet. Il avait besoin de verbaliser cette angoisse qui le rongeait. Aujourd'hui, il avait tenté de garder son sang-froid, même si cette histoire de gobelet de café l'avait profondément chamboulé, mais ce soir, la nuit arrivant, avec son lot d'incertitudes et de menaces effrayantes, l'angoisse s'intensifiait. Il avait à cœur de ne pas craquer devant Kate, même si elle savait bien évidemment ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Elle avait besoin qu'il reste cette épaule solide et rassurante sur laquelle se reposer. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais Esposito et Ryan étaient ses amis, finalement presque les frères qu'il n'avait pas. Ils étaient là pour Beckett, ils étaient là pour lui. Toujours à plaisanter et à les taquiner, mais ils étaient là. Toujours.

- Les gars … Je suis … J'ai peur …, j'ai peur que cette fois …, avoua-t-il enfin.

L'inquiétude dans les yeux de ses coéquipiers reflétait la sienne. Il comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas plus rassurés que lui.

- Castle, on va le coincer …, assura Ryan malgré tout, ne sachant que dire d'autre pour apaiser l'angoisse de son ami.

- S'il a décidé de s'en prendre à Kate …, comment on va pouvoir l'en empêcher ? demanda Castle, comme s'il attendait une réponse claire et précise.

- Je ne sais pas …, répondit Esposito, mais il n'y arrivera pas. Vous ne quittez pas Shaw d'une semelle non ? Comment veux-tu qu'il …

- Espo, on parle de Tyson là …, le coupa Castle. S'il a décidé de s'en prendre à Beckett, ce n'est pas Jordan Shaw qui l'en empêchera. Ce détraqué a déjà réussi à rentrer chez moi je te rappelle, à pénétrer dans le commissariat, à se balader au milieu des flics … alors Shaw a beau être redoutable, ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêtera quand il aura décidé de passer à l'action.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, Castle ? demanda Ryan en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu as juste à nous le dire et …

- Oui, si tu veux, on passe la nuit au loft avec vous ..., proposa Esposito.

- Non, c'est gentil les gars, mais vous êtes crevés …, vous venez de passer des heures dehors pour nous aider …

- Castle, on s'en fout d'être crevés …, répondit Ryan.

- Ouais … Beckett est menacée, tu es menacé, alors nous aussi, mec.

- Si on ne doit pas dormir pendant des semaines pour s'assurer qu'il ne vous arrive rien, on le fera, ok ? fit Ryan.

- Ok, répondit Rick, visiblement touché, tant son regard était brillant.

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour refouler l'émotion qui montait dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas craquer, mais depuis la veille, il contenait cette angoisse déchirante.

- Alors, dis-nous, Castle … On peut se relayer si tu veux pour veiller sur vous cette nuit, insista Esposito.

- Non, ça va aller, merci vraiment les gars, mais … Shaw pense qu'il ne faut pas changer les habitudes pour ne pas que Tyson modifie son plan.

- Bon, ok.

- Et je ne veux pas alarmer ma mère et Alexis pour l'instant.

- Et Beckett, elle tient le coup ? demanda Ryan.

- Vous savez comme elle est …, sourit-il légèrement. Elle réfléchit, elle se raccroche aux indices … pour ne pas penser mais … C'est différent maintenant, vous savez, avec le bébé … et elle va finir par être épuisée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Castle, le rassura Ryan. Elle saura se reposer s'il le faut même dans ces circonstances … Tu l'as dit, c'est différent maintenant.

- Oui, elle est prudente, affirma Esposito. Tu sais, on la voit qui passe ses journées ici, sans mettre le nez dehors … Ça ne lui fait pas franchement plaisir. Mais elle le fait pour toi, et pour le bébé.

- Oui, elle ne prendra aucun risque, assura de nouveau Ryan.

- Merci, les gars, sourit légèrement Rick.

Cette conversation lui avait fait du bien, non pas qu'il soit moins angoissé, mais la solidarité à toute épreuve de ses amis, le réconfortait. Il leva les yeux sur Kate qu'il aperçut se dirigeant vers eux, d'un pas décidé.

- Nos esquimaux se sont-ils réchauffés ? fit-elle avec un sourire depuis le pas de la porte.

- Castle est aux petits soins pour nous, alors ça va mieux oui …, répondit Ryan.

- On a même eu droit à un café servi par le maître du macabre en personne …, ajouta Esposito.

Elle sourit, en croisant le regard de Rick, et la douceur qui en émanait.

- Les cafés de Castle ont un pouvoir magique, répondit-elle.

- Ouais …

- Bon, reprit Beckett. Trêve de bavardages, on a besoin de vous les gars pour l'interrogatoire.

- Je croyais que vous vous en chargiez avec Shaw ? s'étonna Ryan.

- Non. Davis Gordon est censé faire une fixation sur moi, donc il serait préférable qu'il n'est pas affaire à moi pour l'instant.

- Ok. On est prêts alors.

- On va tâter le terrain, voir ce qu'il sait, ajouta Beckett en commençant à s'éloigner.

- Les gars, chuchota Rick, vérifiez la tête de Davis !

Il agita ses mains pour mimer le découpage d'un crâne ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant, tentant de faire comprendre aux gars de vérifier si Davis Gordon avait été victime ou non d'une lobotomie. Kate se retourna à ce moment-là, et lui jeta un regard mi- surpris, mi- exaspéré.

- Castle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? lui lança-t-elle.

- Euh … rien … je me gratte la tête …., balbutia-t-il, comme un petit garçon pris en faute.

Elle soupira, tandis que les gars pouffaient de rire.

- Tu viens ? Ou tu restes là à te gratter la tête ? fit Kate.

- Je viens, bien-sûr, mon Lieutenant.

* * *

><p><span><em>Salle d'interrogatoire, 18 h30.<em>

Beckett et Castle rejoignirent l'agent Shaw dans la petite pièce derrière la vitre sans tain, tandis que les gars se préparaient à interroger Davis Gordon.

- Wade et Clayton n'ont rien appris d'intéressant au _Gu Hin_ restaurant, annonça Shaw, alors que tous trois scrutaient leur suspect, assis seul dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

- C'était prévisible, répondit Kate.

- Oui. Ils ont bien une caméra de vidéosurveillance, mais sans savoir quoi chercher et quand chercher, c'est inutile de se lancer dans l'analyse des bandes-vidéos, expliqua Shaw.

- De toute façon, ce qui nous manque c'est une image de Tyson ou de Nieman, et je ne crois pas que ce soit l'un d'entre eux qui allait acheter les plats à emporter, fit remarquer Kate.

- Oui, si c'est comme pour le café, ce doit être Davis Gordon qui s'en chargeait, ajouta Castle.

- On verra, pour l'instant, c'est un indice qui ne mène à rien, mais on ne sait jamais … Wade et Clayton sont en route pour l'appartement de Davis Gordon. Ils vont interroger le voisinage, pendant que la scientifique passe l'appartement au crible.

Rick observait cet homme, assis paisiblement. Il avait l'air tout à fait ordinaire. Il était plutôt grand et costaud certes, et portait une barbe foisonnante, mais une certaine douceur émanait de son visage. Les mains jointes, sagement posées sur la table, il attendait, le regard comme perdu dans le vide. Rick, ne voulant pas abandonner sa théorie basée sur une lobotomie, tenta de scruter son crâne un peu mieux, mais sous sa tignasse brune ébouriffée, il n'apercevait aucun signe d'intervention chirurgicale.

Esposito et Ryan firent leur entrée, et s'assirent tous deux à la table, face à Davis Gordon.

- Davis, je suis le lieutenant Esposito, et voici le lieutenant Ryan.

Il les regarda, simplement.

- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Commençons par les faits. Nous avons retrouvé votre ADN sur le corps d'une jeune fille, Ellie Byrd. Vous la connaissez ? demanda Esposito en lui montrant la photo d'Ellie.

- Oui.

- Vous l'avez violée ? demanda Ryan.

- Oui.

- Quand l'avez-vous enlevée ? continua Ryan.

- Il y a plusieurs mois.

- Quel jour ? insista Esposito.

- Au mois de juin, je ne sais plus.

- Où l'avez-vous enlevée ?

_- Newton Street_, Washington.

- Racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé.

Davis Gordon expliqua d'un ton monocorde tout ce qu'ils savaient déjà de l'enlèvement, de la séquestration et de la mort d'Ellie. Il maîtrisait tous les détails dont ils avaient eux-mêmes connaissance, depuis _Newton Street_ à Washington où la jaune fille avait été kidnappée, jusqu'à la ruelle de _l'Upper East Side_ où son corps avait été abandonné. Il avait réponse à toutes les questions, même précises concernant la façon dont Ellie avait été attachée, la mise en scène du crime, le morceau de papier laissé dans sa bouche pour donner un indice, le mode opératoire dont il connaissait chaque élément avec minutie.

- Davis, vous reconnaissez donc avoir enlevé, séquestré, violé et tué Ellie Byrd ?

- Oui.

- Vous savez que vous encourez la peine maximale avec de tels aveux ? lui lança Ryan, en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Oui, répondit-il en soutenant son regard.

- Davis. On sait que vous n'avez pas agi seul, ajouta Esposito.

Comme depuis le début, Davis resta sans réaction. C'était comme si les mots glissaient sur lui. Esposito commençait à se demander si finalement Castle n'avait pas raison. Ce gars avait dû subir une lobotomie pour avouer avec une telle facilité les pires crimes, et rester aussi impassible face à l'avenir qui l'attendait. De toute sa carrière, il n'avait jamais eu affaire à pareil criminel. Il était là, mais c'était comme s'il était absent, ou ailleurs. La plupart de ses réponses consistaient en de simples négations ou acquiescements. Il ne réfléchissait pas, les mots sortaient de sa bouche facilement, comme automatiquement.

- On sait qu'une femme a écrit cette lettre au lieutenant Beckett. Elle, fit Ryan en montrant la photo de Kelly Nieman. Vous la connaissez ?

- Non.

- Elle doit avoir les cheveux bruns et bouclés.

Davis demeura impassible.

- Vous la connaissez forcément, puisqu'elle a écrit cette lettre et l'a envoyée avec une mèche de cheveux d'Ellie ! lança Esposito en haussant le ton.

- Non, répondit simplement Davis.

- Où est-elle ? demanda Ryan, d'un ton plus sec.

Davis ne répondit pas, mais les fixa, comme s'il attendait la question suivante.

- Et l'homme qui est avec elle, Jerry Tyson, où est-il ? continua Esposito en lui montrant la photo de Tyson.

- Davis, où est-il ? insista Ryan.

Davis resta toujours aussi muet, l'air absent. Les gars décidèrent de changer de stratégie et d'orienter les questions vers Beckett et Castle.

- Pourquoi avoir envoyé un courrier à Kate Beckett ?

- C'est la meilleure flic de toute la ville. Autant jouer avec les meilleurs, répondit Davis, comme si c'était une évidence.

Esposito et Ryan n'étaient pas experts en profil psychologique, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être Shaw pour réaliser que ces quelques mots sonnaient faux. Un psychopathe digne de ce nom, qui aurait voulu jouer avec Beckett, aurait prononcé ces phrases avec défiance et arrogance, pas avec cette banalité déconcertante dépourvue de tout sentiment, de toute émotion, voire même de toute humanité.

Derrière la vitre sans tain, Shaw, Castle et Beckett réalisaient combien cet interrogatoire tournait en rond. Davis répondait comme s'il avait été formaté pour agir ainsi. Il fournissait toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin pour l'accuser de meurtre, mais dès que les gars commençaient à creuser sur le fond des choses, il se refermait sur lui-même, incapable de fournir la moindre explication. A l'écouter, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu à New-York après avoir enlevé Ellie. Il était bien entendu incapable d'expliquer comment il était au courant de la façon dont la mère du Lieutenant Beckett avait été assassinée. Toutes ces incohérences, et cette incapacité à s'expliquer réellement, prouvaient ce dont ils étaient déjà persuadés : Davis Gordon n'avait été que le jouet de Tyson. Celui-ci lui avait probablement martelé en tête les réponses à fournir, mais passé les questions de routine, Davis avait dû recevoir l'ordre de nier, banalement. Tous trois réalisaient qu'il allait être difficile de l'amener à donner des éléments pouvant impliquer Kelly Nieman ou Jerry Tyson. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre comment cet homme pouvait avoir été manipulé au point d'avouer pareils crimes, au point d'avoir l'air totalement dépourvu d'âme, de conscience, de sentiments.

- Vous suivez Kate Beckett ? Vous l'espionnez ? demanda Ryan, sans passer par quatre chemins.

- Oui.

- Et Richard Castle ?

- Oui.

- Où les suivez-vous ?

- Partout.

- Mais encore ?

Les gars voulaient savoir à quel point Davis Gordon connaissait Beckett et Castle, si effectivement il avait pu seul les espionner ainsi, ou s'il ne faisait que retranscrire les dires de Tyson. Davis se lança dans un long monologue, presque comme s'il récitait un poème.

- Elle court trois fois par semaine, près du James Walker Park. Et elle s'y arrête toujours pour boire, elle rattache ses cheveux, avant de repartir. Parfois, elle prend un café avec son père dans l'après-midi. La dernière fois au restaurant, elle était magnifique dans sa robe noire. Elle est enceinte, ça se voit bien maintenant. Ils ne savent pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille, mais lui voudrait bien savoir. Ils ont parlé du prénom du bébé. Il a proposé Lazer et Xena. Elle a beaucoup rigolé, mais elle n'est pas d'accord.

Ils étaient tous absolument sidérés, aussi bien les gars dans la salle d'interrogatoire, qui observaient Davis débiter ces phrases qui s'enchaînaient quasiment sans ponctuation, que Beckett, Shaw, et Castle derrière la vitre sans tain. Ils savaient que Tyson les avait espionnés, surveillés, depuis des mois sans doute, mais entendre ainsi déballés par un inconnu, les détails de leur conversation, tenue dans l'intimité d'un restaurant, était absolument flippant. Les regards de Kate et Rick se croisèrent, tout aussi perdus, et soucieux, comme s'ils découvraient, concrètement et avec stupeur, l'ampleur de ce que Tyson savait de leur vie privée. Pour entendre cette conversation sur le prénom de leur enfant, il avait dû être assis à quelques mètres d'eux. Et ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Il avait forcément changé de visage, comme il avait dit à Castle en être capable dès leur première rencontre. Rick sentit la colère monter en lui. Il bouillait intérieurement de savoir que ce psychopathe avait pu s'approcher d'eux, suivre Kate, alors qu'elle faisait seule son jogging. Rien que d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu lui arriver à ce moment-là lui serra le cœur. Plus jamais il ne la laisserait seule une seconde tant que Tyson serait en vie. Plus jamais.

- Ça ira, Davis. On en a assez entendu, l'interrompit Ryan, conscient que ce déballage public de la vie privée de leurs amis n'avait d'intérêt pour personne.

- Je n'ai pas fini, répondit Davis, adoptant pour la première fois un ton plus sévère, comme s'il était mécontent d'avoir été ainsi coupé dans son élan.

Les gars le regardèrent étonnés de le voir réagir réellement pour la première fois.

- Son mari était parti à Seattle toute la semaine dernière, reprit-il. Il est rentré vendredi soir. Elle était si sexy et excitante dans sa nuisette bleue … et

- Ça suffit, Davis. Tais-toi ! lui lança Esposito d'un ton sec et autoritaire.

- Je n'ai pas fini, répéta Davis, sèchement.

- Si, c'est fini, mec. Ferme-là !

Il est sorti de la douche, continua Davis, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Esposito. Et il l'a baisée ce soir-là, c'était plutôt bestial et torride.

- Ferme-là ! lui hurla Ryan.

- Elle a eu l'air d'aimer ça, elle en a même redemandé, termina Davis, comme s'il avait été programmé pour débiter son monologue jusqu'à cette ultime phrase provocante.

Ces derniers mots, prononcés avec une banalité déconcertante, et un ton aussi impassible que s'il lisait l'annuaire, firent pourtant l'effet d'une bombe. Le sang de Rick ne fit qu'un tour, comme si l'angoisse accumulée depuis des heures se muait tout d'un coup en une fureur sans nom. Il sentit la rage monter en lui. La façon dont cet homme parlait de Kate, la façon dont il décrivait leur intimité, le fait simplement qu'il ait pu en être témoin le mirent hors de lui. Il était incapable d'analyser davantage ce que Davis venait de dire, ni de chercher à comprendre comment Tyson avait pu assister à leurs ébats, tant pour l'instant, ces quelques mots le ravageaient. Kate, sous le choc, n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, que déjà Rick s'était rué hors de la pièce.

- Castle ! lança Kate, en se précipitant pour le rattraper, aussitôt suivie par Shaw


	14. Chapter 16-17

**Chapitre 16**

_12__ème__ District, New-York, 19h_

Kate et Jordan s'étaient précipitées à la suite de Castle, hors de lui.

- Castle ! Restez-là ! cria Shaw, en le voyant s'approcher de la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Mais bouillant intérieurement, guidé par cette rage viscérale qui le dévastait, Rick poussa la porte pour entrer hurler ses quatre vérités à Davis Gordon. Faute d'avoir Tyson en face de lui, il déverserait sa colère sur son pantin. Esposito, qui avait entendu l'agitation en provenance du couloir, avait compris ce qui se passait, et lui barra le passage de ses bras pour l'empêcher d'entrer.

- Pousse-toi, Espo ! cria-t-il. Je veux parler à ce taré !

- Castle, sors d'ici. Ça ne sert à rien ! tenta Esposito, en le repoussant de ses deux mains, alors que Ryan s'était levé à son tour pour tenter de calmer leur ami.

Ils n'avaient jamais été témoins de la colère de Castle, de cette fureur dans ses yeux. Le voir dans cet état leur fit mal au cœur, mais il était hors de question qu'ils le laissent approcher le suspect.

- Castle, sortez de cette pièce, ordonna Shaw.

- Castle ! Arrête ! lui cria Kate.

Mais, comme s'il ne les entendait pas, contraint de ne pouvoir bouger, bloqué par les bras d'Esposito et Ryan, il hurla à l'intention de Davis Gordon.

- Où est Tyson ? Où est cet enfoiré ?

Davis resta sans réaction aucune.

- Castle …, fit Kate, en l'attirant par le bras.

En sentant la main de Kate sur son bras, il ne put la repousser. Il croisa son regard, à la fois plein de chagrin et de colère, et réalisa qu'elle-aussi était bouleversée.

- Rick, allez viens …, s'il te plaît, fit-elle doucement, en le prenant par la main.

Il ne résista pas, et la laissa l'entraîner en retrait dans le couloir. Esposito referma aussitôt la porte derrière eux. Rick s'adossa au mur, tentant de se calmer, alors que le Capitaine Gates arrivait précipitamment se demandant quelle était l'origine de ces cris.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? On vous entend hurler à l'autre bout du poste ! lança-t-elle avec autorité.

- Rien, Capitaine, tout va bien, répondit Beckett, essayant de relativiser la situation.

- Non, tout ne va pas bien ! s'exclama Castle en haussant de nouveau le ton.

Gates fut surprise de trouver Castle aussi furieux. Elle savait que l'interrogatoire de Davis Gordon était en cours, et se demandait ce que le suspect avait bien pu dire pour déclencher la colère de Castle. Comme tout le monde ici, elle ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son sang-froid ainsi.

- Rick …, fit Kate, calme-toi …

- Vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe, Capitaine ? Il se passe que ce taré de Tyson espionne notre intimité … Il est capable de dire quand et comment je fais l'amour à ma femme ! s'écria-t-il en dévisageant Victoria Gates, furieusement.

Le Capitaine, choquée autant par cette révélation, que par le ton employé par Castle pour s'adresser à elle, resta sans voix. Rick lui-même, alors que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, s'étonna d'oser hurler ainsi sur Victoria Gates, mais c'était comme si toute l'angoisse et toute la colère accumulées s'évacuaient d'un seul coup, et il ne pouvait l'empêcher.

- Faites quelque chose, Capitaine ! Il faut faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne détruise notre vie ….

Kate, déjà bouleversée par le fait que Tyson ait pu avoir ainsi accès à leur intimité, le cœur maintenant broyé par la détresse de Rick, était incapable d'agir. Quant à Shaw, elle était aussi meurtrie par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Impuissantes, elles regardèrent Castle s'éloigner vers la salle de repos.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Gates à l'intention de Shaw, réalisant d'un coup d'œil, que Beckett était aussi choquée que Castle était énervé, et qu'il était inutile de lui parler pour l'instant.

- Davis Gordon sait des choses très intimes de leur vie privée, expliqua Shaw. Ce que Castle a dit … Il sait ça. Il a aussi eu connaissance de certaines de leurs conversations privées.

- Il les a observés chez eux ?

- Apparemment oui …, répondit Jordan Shaw, tout en réfléchissant.

- Et on n'a toujours rien sur Tyson ?

- Non. Mais c'est lui.

Kate n'entendait que quelques bribes de la conversation de Gates et Shaw tant elle était plongée dans ses tourments. Sans se préoccuper davantage de ce qu'elles disaient, elle se précipita pour rejoindre Rick. Un instant, elle avait pensé qu'il valait mieux le laisser se calmer tout seul, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle ne pouvait le laisser se torturer ainsi et se mettre dans un état pareil.

Elle le trouva dans la salle de repos, dans la pénombre, appuyé contre la fenêtre à scruter la nuit. Il tourna des yeux pleins de tristesse vers sa muse, alors qu'elle entrait. Elle ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle voulait simplement qu'il s'apaise. Elle s'avança, et l'enlaçant par la taille, vint se blottir contre lui. Il passa un bras derrière ses épaules, la serrant contre sa poitrine, et lova son visage dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes sans rien dire, profitant simplement du réconfort de leur étreinte.

Ainsi blotti contre elle, il sentait le parfum rassurant de sa peau, son bras autour de sa taille qui le serrait si fort contre elle, sa bouche qui effleurait son cou, sa main caressant doucement sa nuque, ses doigts glissant légèrement dans ses cheveux. Peu à peu, il s'apaisa. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait mis le plus hors de lui. Le fait que ce gars ait connaissance de ce moment d'intimité. Qu'il le dévoile à leurs amis. Ou qu'il le salisse par les mots qu'il avait utilisés. Peut-être un peu des trois. Mais les mots sans aucun doute avaient déclenché sa rage. Cette façon qu'il avait eu de ternir son intimité avec Kate, d'en donner une image dégradante qui était à l'encontre de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient partager.

Doucement, il desserra son étreinte pour la regarder, la tenant toujours par la taille, comme s'il avait besoin de la garder tout contre lui.

- Kate … je suis désolé, fit-il, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Ne le sois pas mon cœur …

- Ce qu'il a dit …, devant tout le monde en plus. C'est dégradant … c'est …, ce n'est pas nous.

- Rick, ce sont nos amis. Ils savent. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça …, fit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Il soupira, d'un air dépité.

- Hey … mon cœur, allez, on ne doit pas le laisser gagner, reprit-elle doucement, en caressant sa joue.

Elle avait raison bien-sûr, mais cette fois c'était allé si loin. Il était difficile de se raisonner et de lutter contre toutes les pensées qui envahissaient son esprit, et toutes les émotions qui bouleversaient son cœur.

- Plus ça va, plus il pénètre dans notre intimité, reprit-il. Il touche à ce qu'il y a de plus fort entre nous.

- Je sais bien, mais il le fait exprès. Davis s'est obstiné jusqu'à sortir cette phrase finale. Tyson voulait qu'on l'entende. Il voulait te mettre hors de toi. Il savait bien que s'il touchait à ça, ça te rendrait fou …

- Il a réussi …, fit-il tristement.

- Si on rentrait, mon cœur ? proposa-t-elle en le regardant avec tendresse.

- Kate … on ne peut pas rentrer alors que Tyson se balade tranquillement et nous menace.

- Si, on peut. Il n'y a rien de plus à faire ici ce soir, et on va finir par devenir dingues …

Il repensa à sa conversation avec les gars, il y a une heure à peine. Oui, Kate avait changé. Tout était différent. Pour elle. Pour eux. Avant, elle se serait obstinée à passer la nuit au poste pour ressasser les mêmes éléments, même s'ils ne donnaient rien.

- J'ai besoin de me reposer, et toi aussi, reprit-elle. Gates va sûrement envoyer des hommes inspecter le loft, et ensuite, on va passer une soirée tranquille tous les deux.

- Et avec Shaw …, ajouta-t-il, souriant légèrement en pensant à l'omniprésence rassurante de Jordan à leurs côtés.

- Oui. Avec Shaw, bien-sûr, sourit-elle.

Justement, Jordan apparut à ce moment-là, et ils se séparèrent lentement, tout en restant côte à côte, contre la fenêtre.

- Castle, je sais que c'est difficile, commença Shaw, mais ne lui donner pas ce qu'il veut C'est comme pour le café, dites-vous bien qu'il ne sait pas. Il ne sait rien de ce que vous partagez.

- Je sais, mais …

- Où avez-vous tenu cette conversation sur le prénom du bébé ? enchaîna Shaw.

- C'était au _Sandro's_, la dernière fois qu'on y est allés. Avant le départ de Rick, répondit Kate.

- Ok. Et sinon, pour vendredi soir, est-ce que Tyson a pu voir ce dont il a parlé ? Est-ce que ce qu'a dit Davis est vrai ?

L'un comme l'autre hésitèrent à répondre, cherchant les mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

- En partie, répondit Rick, sentant bien que Kate était incapable de se lancer sur ce sujet-là. Mais pas la façon dont il a formulé les choses. Ce n'était pas …

- Castle, tout le monde sait qu'il a cherché à choquer et à vous énerver. N'accordez pas de crédit aux mots qu'il a utilisés.

- Comme toujours, Shaw tentait de les rassurer, consciente de l'enfer qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

- Je suis désolée de vous poser ces questions-là, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais vous avez fait l'amour ce soir-là ? continua-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit Rick.

Kate se demandait si elle avait déjà vécu situation plus gênante. Elle savait que Jordan Shaw ne les jugeait pas, et il n'y avait rien d'honteux non plus. Tout le monde ici se doutait bien qu'ils avaient une vie sexuelle tout à fait épanouie, mais livrer comme ça les détails entourant leur intimité, pour elle qui s'efforçait toujours de la préserver, avec pudeur, était vraiment embarrassant.

- Les détails qu'il a donnés aussi sont vrais ? La nuisette, la douche ? demanda Shaw.

- Oui, se contenta de répondre Rick.

- Dans quelle pièce étiez-vous ?

- La chambre.

-Il aurait pu placer une caméra, des micros ?

- Il a déjà réussi à pénétrer dans le loft par le passé, expliqua Kate.

- Mais j'ai renforcé la sécurité depuis, ajouta Rick. On a des alarmes dernier cri, alors franchement je ne vois pas comment ce serait possible. Mais c'est Tyson alors …

- Le loft est plus sécurisé que Fort Knox, précisa Kate. Même si une plume tombait sur le sol, l'alarme se déclencherait.

- Vous activez l'alarme en journée aussi ?

- Oui, dès qu'il n'y a personne à la maison, et la nuit aussi, précisa Castle.

- Quelqu'un aurait pu oublier de l'activer ?

- Je ne pense pas. Tout le monde fait attention. Une fois nous a suffi.

- Il va falloir qu'on vérifie quand même … mais il y a peut-être une autre explication. Dans la chambre, la lumière était allumée vendredi soir quand … ? enchaîna Shaw.

- Oui, un peu …, répondit Rick.

- Les rideaux ? Ouverts ou tirés ?

- Je ne sais plus …

- Ouverts, précisa Kate, mais …

- Il y a un immeuble en face ?

- Oui.

- Ok. Donc il a aussi pu vous observer depuis l'immeuble d'en face. Je vais voir avec Gates pour qu'elle envoie une équipe chez vous. Il faut vérifier chaque pièce rapidement, et aller inspecter le bâtiment d'en face pour voir s'il a pu se planquer quelque part pour observer. On sera fixés.

- Ok.

- Jordan, on aimerait rentrer si cela ne pose pas de problème …

- J'allais vous le suggérer, répondit Shaw en esquissant un sourire. Tout le monde a besoin de repos.

* * *

><p><span><em>Loft, New-York, 21 heures.<em>

L'équipe technique venait de quitter le loft, sans rien avoir trouvé. Le Capitaine Gates n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens, et une dizaine d'hommes avaient fouillé chacune des pièces du loft, supervisés par l'agent Shaw, qui méticuleusement, avait revérifié elle-même chaque endroit. Les experts s'étaient concentrés plus particulièrement sur la chambre, le salon, et le bureau de Castle, mais ils n'avaient détecté aucune fréquence ou émission anormales. Il n'y avait ici, d'après eux, ni micro ni camera. Cette nouvelle rassura quelque peu Rick et Kate, qui, fébriles, avaient observé les allers et venues de tous ces étrangers, s'immisçant ainsi dans l'intimité du loft, de leur cocon qui, habituellement, se devait d'être préservé de toutes les horreurs qu'ils affrontaient au travail. Castle avait béni le fait que sa mère ne soit pas encore rentrée, et qu'Alexis passe la nuit chez une amie. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles aient à vivre l'angoisse qui était la leur depuis la veille. Ils en avaient longuement discuté avec Shaw, et celle-ci ne pensait pas que Martha et Alexis puissent être en danger. Tyson ne s'en était jamais pris physiquement à quiconque faisant partie de leur famille ou de leur cercle d'amis. Quand il aurait décidé de passer à l'action, c'est à eux qu'il s'en prendrait, mais pas à Martha ou Alexis. Tout ce que Tyson avait pu apprendre sur eux, il l'avait observé depuis l'extérieur, depuis des lieux publics, et cela les rassurait malgré tout.

Dans l'immeuble d'en face, de l'autre côté de la rue, des officiers avaient confirmé, qu'avec des jumelles, on pouvait apercevoir, depuis un appartement inoccupé du dernier étage qui avait vue plongeant sur le loft, l'intérieur de leur chambre. Ils constatèrent que la porte avait été forcée à plusieurs reprises apparemment, et se lancèrent en quête de preuves du passage d'intrus dans cet appartement. Par contre, ils furent catégoriques. La chambre était visible, certes, mais le lit ne l'était pas. Même avec le meilleur appareil d'observation possible, Tyson n'aurait pas pu voir ce qui s'était passé dans ce lit. Un détail, oui, mais un détail capital pour Rick et Kate. Tyson n'avait donc pas pu assister à l'intégralité de leur nuit, et avait joué quitte ou double, en misant sur le fait que se retrouvant après avoir été séparés une semaine, ils avaient dû faire l'amour ce soir-là. Mais il n'avait rien pu voir de concret. Et rien qu'à cette nouvelle, Rick sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un étranger ait pu voir ce qu'ils partageaient de plus intime. Tyson avait joué, comme toujours. Il voulait lui faire perdre la raison.

Après le départ des experts, l'agent Shaw s'était isolée dans le bureau de Rick pour passer quelques coups de téléphone. Elle devait joindre Wade et Clayton pour voir où ils en étaient de leur investigation auprès du voisinage de Davis Gordon, et Esposito et Ryan à qui elle avait demandé de faire une petite recherche. Elle voulait aussi rassurer Victoria Gates, qui sous ses airs sévères, s'inquiétait profondément. Avant qu'ils ne quittent tous trois le commissariat, le Capitaine lui avait intimé de redoubler de prudence, de ne pas quitter Beckett et Castle d'une semelle quand ils étaient à l'extérieur, et de l'appeler immédiatement au moindre doute, ou au moindre signe suspect. Elle lui avait même demandé de la prévenir régulièrement que tout allait bien. C'était comme si le fait que Castle et Beckett quittent le commissariat avait jeté un vent de psychose parmi leurs collègues et amis. Chacun, une fois rentré chez lui, allait se faire un sang d'encre. Tous savaient que le lieu le plus sûr pour Castle et Beckett était le poste, bien évidemment, et qu'à chaque fois qu'ils s'en éloignaient, ils prenaient un risque, mais ils avaient besoin de sortir d'ici, de s'extirper de tout ça, et ils ne pouvaient pas vivre reclus au commissariat dans l'attente que Tyson soit arrêté.

Kate s'attelait à préparer un dîner succinct. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, comme certainement Rick et Shaw non plus, tant ils étaient sous le coup de cette angoisse tapie au fond d'eux-mêmes. Mais il fallait qu'elle s'occupe, les mains, l'esprit, pour éviter à tout prix de laisser ses pensées divaguer vers l'enquête et attiser ses peurs. Ce soir, ils ne parleraient pas de Tyson. Ce soir, ils devaient essayer d'oublier, le temps de quelques heures, cette menace angoissante. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils allaient devenir dingues, sinon. Elle jeta un œil à Rick, qui, assis dans le canapé, essayait de se concentrer sur la lecture des petites annonces sur sa tablette. Il s'était dit qu'éplucher les annonces de location d'appartement pour sa mère allait occuper son esprit et lui changer les idées au moins quelques minutes. Sa colère était passée, mais il avait toujours cet air soucieux. Elle le vit soupirer en posant la tablette sur le canapé, dépité.

- Tu n'as rien trouvé d'intéressant ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment, depuis la cuisine.

- Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur la recherche d'un appartement, alors que …, expliqua-t-il, en se levant pour la rejoindre.

- Je sais mais …il faut le sortir de ta tête, mon cœur, sinon …

- J'essaie, répondit-il en s'asseyant derrière l'îlot central, la regardant s'affairer. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non, ça va, merci, sourit-elle légèrement.

- J'ai réfléchi, et je crois que je viens de comprendre quelque chose, Kate.

- Castle … On n'a dit qu'on ne parlait pas de l'enquête ce soir.

- Oui, mais c'est important …, insista-t-il.

- Ok. Dis-moi …

- A chaque fois, Tyson s'applique à nous torturer un peu plus. Chaque étape de son plan, la lettre, la mort d'Ellie, l'arrestation de Davis, n'est qu'un moyen de nous faire passer des messages qui nous bouleversent. Et à chaque fois, l'acharnement psychologique est un peu plus douloureux. Tout son plan ne sert qu'à une chose, Kate. Préparer l'ultime étape.

- L'ultime étape ?

- Oui. Le but final de son plan est de s'en prendre à nous, ça on le sait. Mais je crois qu'il veut, qu'au moment où il enclenchera cette étape finale, on soit au plus bas, on soit le plus affaiblis possible psychologiquement parlant. Tout le plan ne sert qu'à ça. A ça et à rien d'autre.

- Donc pour que son plan fonctionne, il a besoin qu'on soit affaiblis …, fit-elle, commençant à comprendre son raisonnement.

- Parce qu'il a peur … Shaw a raison …, il n'est pas sûr de lui.

- Oui, il ne nous torture pas juste parce que ça le fait marrer. Il le fait parce qu'il sait …

- Qu'on est redoutables, fit Rick, terminant la phrase de sa muse, tout en se levant, et passant derrière l'îlot central pour se rapprocher d'elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous réserve, mais il a bien conscience que pour y parvenir, il doit nous détruire psychologiquement d'abord.

Il passa une main dans son dos et l'attira contre lui.

- Et il n'y parviendra pas, ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

- On a peut-être bien trouvé la faille dont parlait Shaw …, continua-t-elle, passant ses bras autour de son cou, tout en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. C'est là-dessus qu'il va falloir jouer si on veut le coincer à un moment ou un autre.

- Oui. Il attend sans doute qu'on soit au plus bas pour agir …, alors le moment venu, quand on aura assez d'éléments, on pourra jouer nous aussi avec lui, et le lui laisser croire.

- Et quand il pensera qu'il a atteint son but …

- Bam ! lança Rick avec un sourire.

- Bam ?

- Oui, bam ! Le piège se refermera !

Elle sourit, tandis qu'il la serrait plus fort contre lui, et déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit à son baiser avec tendresse, et il sentit aussitôt sa langue venir chercher la douceur de la sienne, sa main glisser dans sa nuque pour l'attirer au plus près d'elle. Leur chaste baiser, se mua en un baiser langoureux, comme incontrôlable, qui immédiatement fit naître une pointe de désir au fond de leurs ventres. Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre à fleur-de-peau, tant les émotions vécues aujourd'hui les avaient troublés au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Déjà en temps normal, le moindre contact entre eux pouvait vite devenir explosif, mais ce soir, ils avaient tellement besoin de se rassurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lentement, néanmoins, leurs bouches se séparèrent, à regret, conscients qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls ce soir, et ils restèrent ainsi, front contre front, leurs souffles mêlés.

- Il ne gagnera pas, Rick, chuchota Kate.

- Non. Tant qu'il ne détruire pas ça, il ne gagnera pas. Et il ne peut pas le détruire, parce que c'est là, fit-il en pointant le cœur de sa muse d'un doigt, et là-aussi, en posant la main sur son propre cœur.

Elle le regarda avec tendresse, heureuse que sa colère de tout à l'heure se soit muée en cette détermination, et cette conviction qu'ensemble, ils étaient plus forts que Tyson. Ils venaient de comprendre quelque chose de fondamental dans le plan de ce psychopathe. Ils avaient réalisé à quel point Tyson avait besoin de les affaiblir, de les voir devenir l'ombre d'eux-mêmes, de les savoir en proie au doute, pour ensuite pouvoir s'en prendre physiquement à eux. Ce n'était pas juste parce qu'il se réjouissait de leur souffrance, c'était parce que ça faisait partie du plan à part entière. D'ailleurs cet affaiblissement psychologique était sa méthode habituelle, celle qu'il utilisait avec ses pantins. Il profitait toujours de leur faiblesse psychologique pour agir. Jamais il ne s'était attaqué à eux jusque-là parce qu'il savait sûrement combien ensemble ils étaient capables d'affronter tous les défis, et de se sortir de toutes les situations, tant la force de l'un complétait celle de l'autre, tant l'un aurait donné sa vie pour l'autre. Pour faire échouer son plan, il fallait s'immiscer dans cette faille qui existait bel et bien : ne pas se laisser affaiblir. En parallèle, l'enquête allait finir par payer, forcément, peut-être grâce aux traces laissées par Kelly Nieman, et ils finiraient par pouvoir piéger Tyson. Comment ? Ils ne le savaient pas encore. Mais ils y parviendraient. Cette discussion, après une journée douloureuse, leur avait redonné à tout deux confiance. Mais le plus dur était à faire, car il ne suffisait pas de savoir pour l'en empêcher. Les réactions de leurs cerveaux, de leurs cœurs, étaient instinctives, viscérales, et il était difficile de lutter contre elles, quand, à chaque fois, Tyson les torturait un peu plus. Ils avaient tous deux conscience qu'il ne suffisait pas de lui montrer qu'il ne réussissait pas à les détruire, il fallait réellement être le moins affectés possible, et emplir tout leur être de pensées positives, de ces petits bonheurs du quotidien qui allaient permettre à leurs âmes de lutter contre la torture psychologique qu'il leur infligeait. S'ils gagnaient ce combat psychologique, alors jamais Tyson ne pourrait les atteindre.

- Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ce soir ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Vérifier que les rideaux sont bien tirés, et inciter Shaw à aller se coucher tôt ? suggéra-t-il avec un petit air coquin.

- Je vois que tu vas mieux, sourit-elle. Mais non, je ne pensais pas à ça. On devrait décorer le sapin.

- Tu as envie de décorer le sapin ? s'étonna-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

- Oui, sourit-elle. C'est ce qu'on avait prévu de faire aujourd'hui, et puis tu as dit que j'allais l'adorer quand il serait décoré, non ?

Il sourit, content que cette envie émane d'elle. Elle était tout simplement merveilleuse. Il savait à quel point elle l'était bien-sûr, mais dans des circonstances comme aujourd'hui, il réalisait plus encore la chance qu'il avait qu'elle partage sa vie, qu'elle soit sa femme. Noël était une période si douloureuse pour elle, qu'elle commençait tout juste à appréhender de nouveau avec joie à ses côtés. Il avait craint que cette affaire, cette menace qui pesait sur eux, ne l'attriste de nouveau, ne lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, et au final ne la détourne de nouveau de cette fête que lui affectionnait tant et qu'il tenait à partager avec elle. Mais au contraire, c'était comme si aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de Noël pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, pour se raccrocher aux bonheurs simples, et ne pas sombrer totalement dans cette angoisse, qu'ils se devaient de contrer, pour l'empêcher de s'immiscer dans chaque parcelle de leur être et de les détruire à petit feu.

- Oui, tu as raison. On va décorer le sapin ce soir, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Ok. On dîne et on s'y met ?

- D'accord, fit-il en lui déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres, avant de se résoudre à desserrer son étreinte.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

_Loft, New-York, 22 h._

Tous les trois installés autour de la table, dînant simplement, tentaient d'apprécier la soirée et de discuter, de tout, sauf de l'enquête et de Tyson. Jordan Shaw avait eu des nouvelles des agents Wade et Clayton, qui étaient rentrés à leur hôtel pour la nuit. L'enquête de voisinage n'avait pas donné de résultats très concluants. Du moins ils n'avaient rien appris de nouveau. Davis Gordon était un locataire discret, que ses voisins ne voyaient pratiquement pas, pour ne pas dire jamais. Il n'avait tissé de relation avec personne, et s'était montré froid envers les quelques personnes qui avaient pu avoir un contact ponctuel avec lui ces dernières semaines. D'après le propriétaire de l'appartement que Davis occupait, le loyer était payé en liquide chaque semaine via une enveloppe déposée dans sa boîte à lettres. La police scientifique avait passé le logement au crible, et relevé quelques échantillons d'ADN qui avaient été transmis au laboratoire. Rien n'avait attiré l'attention des experts, si ce n'est que l'appartement n'était quasiment pas meublé, ne contenait que le minimum vital et surtout rien de personnel. Jordan avait aussi pu joindre Ryan qui lui avait expliqué que Davis Gordon était en cellule pour la nuit, et qu'un psychiatre viendrait le lendemain matin pour l'examiner. Mais Ryan et Esposito avaient aussi obtenu une information à même d'expliquer certaines de leurs incertitudes. Elle avait eu cette idée par hasard, et avait ressenti une pointe de satisfaction en entendant la bonne nouvelle : Kelly Nieman avait travaillé comme bénévole à la prison de Coyote Ridge à Washington, il y huit mois de ça. Elle avait donc pu être en contact avec Davis Gordon alors qu'il était incarcéré. Cela ne faisait pas vraiment avancer l'affaire dans le sens où ça n'aidait en rien à mettre la main sur Tyson et Nieman, mais au moins, tout s'éclaircissait. Nieman était systématique dans les stratégies qu'elle utilisait. Même si elle ne tuait pas, elle avait elle aussi une sorte de mode opératoire dans les façons dont elle usait pour tromper le monde. Jordan avait gardé pour elle toutes ces informations, qui pourraient attendre le lendemain. Elle savait combien Beckett et Castle avaient besoin de s'extirper du poids de leur angoisse. Ce soir, même si elle-aussi était bouleversée par toute cette affaire, elle voulait faire son possible pour amener ses collègues et amis à penser à tout autre chose, autant parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les voir souffrir ainsi, que parce qu'elle était convaincue que si la pression ne retombait pas, Tyson allait finir par gagner. Il les aurait à l'usure. L'interrogatoire de Davis Gordon avait réussi à faire sortir Castle de ses gonds. Et elle avait vu la terreur dans le regard de Beckett. Comme souvent, ensemble, ils avaient réussi à s'apaiser, à reprendre le dessus pour cette fois, mais il était vital, au sens propre du terme, qu'ils parviennent à le faire sortir de leur tête, à se raccrocher à des petits moments de bonheur. Plus ils seraient affaiblis psychologiquement, plus Tyson réussirait à un moment ou un autre, malgré toutes les précautions qu'ils prenaient, à s'attaquer à eux. Physiquement cette fois.

- Alors ce bébé, vous ne savez vraiment pas si c'est un petit garçon ou une petite fille ? demanda Shaw.

- Non, sourit Kate. On préfère ne pas savoir pour le moment.

- Enfin, Beckett ne veut pas savoir, précisa Rick.

- Vous saviez pour Lily ? demanda Kate.

- Non, j'étais comme vous, expliqua Jordan. Je ne voulais pas savoir, c'est tellement plus beau d'avoir la surprise le jour J. Mais mon mari a fait des pieds et des mains pour me convaincre que c'était bien plus pratique de savoir à l'avance.

- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un …, fit Kate avec un sourire.

- Il faudra que vous nous présentiez cet homme si pragmatique un jour. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait s'entendre, sourit Castle.

- Oh oui …, je n'en doute pas ! Mon mari a même pris rendez-vous en douce avec un autre gynécologue pour lui montrer les photos de l'échographie afin qu'il lui dise le sexe du bébé.

- Et il a réussi à savoir ?

- Non ! Le gynécologue a refusé de lui dire … Heureusement pour lui, parce qu'il ne s'en serait pas tiré comme ça !

Ils sourirent tous les trois. Castle réalisa que Jordan Shaw avait quelques traits de caractère communs avec sa chère épouse. Outre leur pugnacité, leur détermination et leur efficacité dans le travail, elles étaient toutes deux des femmes de caractère, pas du style à se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un mari frondeur.

- Et vous Castle vous n'avez rien fait pour savoir ? lança Shaw, avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Moi ? Euh … non … bien sûr que non …, marmonna-t-il. Kate me mettrait une balle entre les deux yeux, si …

- Vous m'étonnez, là. Vous n'avez même pas tenté de soudoyer le gynécologue ? insista Shaw.

Rick ne répondit rien, tentant d'éviter le regard de Kate, comme un enfant prenant conscience que sa bêtise allait être révélée au grand jour. Jordan Shaw était redoutable. Il admirait ce pouvoir qu'elle avait, mais c'était flippant. Il voyait bien que Kate avait compris. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, il n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de mentir ou de nier, elle le connaissait trop bien.

- Castle ? insista Kate, sentant rien qu'à son regard qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Elle le savait tout à fait capable de ruser en douce pour tenter de connaître le sexe de leur enfant. Il était tellement impatient, et voulait toujours tout savoir tout de suite.

- Euh …. J'ai droit à un joker ? fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Castle ! Tu as tenté de soudoyer le gynécologue ? s'offusqua Kate.

- Non … pas vraiment … enfin … ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui ai pas proposé d'argent ! Et je n'en sais toujours pas plus que toi.

- Oh s'il n'y a pas eu corruption, tout va bien alors, ironisa-t-elle, en le regardant avec un air sévère.

- Eh bien … non, pas de corruption, non, mais peut-être juste une toute petite tentative de rien du tout mais il n'a …

- Qu'as-tu fait, Castle ? fit-elle en lui faisant son regard froid et terrifiant.

Quand elle le dévisageait ainsi, il avait l'impression de se retrouver en face d'elle dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il avait beau connaître chacune de ses mimiques par cœur, lorsqu'elle jouait de ses yeux fâchés, il y avait toujours quelques secondes durant lesquelles il avait un petit doute. Etait-elle vraiment fâchée ? Ou bien en profitait-elle simplement pour lui faire payer la monnaie de sa pièce en faisant mine d'être mécontente ?

- Eh bien, tu sais dans son cabinet, il y a toutes ces vieilles photos des Mets, et cette balle de baseball qui lui sert de presse-papier, alors …, commença-t-il à expliquer.

- Tu lui as proposé d'avoir des places aux premières loges pour les matchs des Mets ? fit-elle, comprenant aussitôt.

Il acquiesça d'un regard, tandis que Jordan Shaw souriait, amusée comme souvent par les interactions insolites qui se jouaient entre Castle et Beckett. Elle les avait découverts évoluant dans leur travail, mais dans le privé, leur relation était d'une richesse infinie. Plus elle les côtoyait, plus elle comprenait ce qui pouvait les séduire l'un l'autre, et ce qui faisait que leur relation pouvait apparaître aux yeux de beaucoup comme exceptionnelle, voire même magique.

Kate se contenta de le dévisager en soupirant. Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien réussi à apprendre. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié qu'il sache avant elle, et qu'il le lui cache. Mais il ne savait rien de plus. Et il avait pris son air de petit garçon désolé, celui qui l'amusait et l'attendrissait toujours.

- Mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était une très mauvaise idée, reprit-il. Je n'aurais pas pu garder le secret, et tu aurais su que je savais, et … j'aurais fini une balle entre les deux yeux sans même avoir le bonheur de voir notre bébé …

- Heureusement que tu as peur de moi alors …

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Tu es terrifiante, fit-il, en faisant mine de trembler de peur.

Elle sourit. Il sut qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

- De toute façon, il a dit qu'il aurait refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit en l'absence de Madame Castle.

- Une chance pour lui, sinon lui-aussi, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau ! lança Shaw en riant.

- Il est incorruptible ce gynécologue. Un vrai défenseur de la cause féminine, grogna Castle.

- Son métier est de prendre soin des femmes, c'est un peu normal non ? fit remarquer Kate.

- Même pas une once de solidarité masculine …

- Tu as fait autre chose pour tenter de savoir ? demanda Kate. Avoue tout, tant qu'on y est …

- Non, à part parler à Bébé à travers ton ventre pour qu'il me renseigne sur son sexe …, sourit-il.

Kate et Jordan le regardèrent toutes deux avec étonnement, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Vous êtes extraordinaire tous les deux …, sourit Shaw. Je ne sais pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que le mélange va être détonnant … Je vous souhaite bien du courage.

- Surtout s'il tient de son père, soupira Kate.

- Je crois que sa mère n'est pas en reste, ajouta Rick, en la regardant de son petit air taquin.

* * *

><p><span><em>Loft, New-York, minuit.<em>

Ils étaient là tous deux, dans l'obscurité, à admirer le sapin. Jordan était montée se coucher dans la chambre d'amis il y avait un moment de cela, les laissant à leur intimité. Ils étaient épuisés, après cette journée interminable, mais ils avaient tenu à prendre le temps de décorer le sapin avant d'aller se coucher. Chaque chose, même des plus banales, leur permettant d'échapper à la pression exercée sur eux par Tyson avait son importance. Ils avaient passé une bonne heure à finaliser la décoration. Rick, qui d'ordinaire, était le maître ès-décorations de Noël au loft, avait laissé Kate superviser les opérations, heureux qu'elle s'implique, et qu'elle en ait eu envie tout simplement. C'était la première fois qu'ils décoraient ensemble le sapin. Pour lui c'était important. Il l'avait vue se réjouir, réfléchir au positionnement de chaque boule, ou de chaque lumière. Le résultat reflétait ce qu'elle aimait, tout en simplicité. Pendant quelques instants, ils avaient réussi à oublier leur journée, leurs angoisses, l'enquête. Ils avaient réussi à se plonger dans la magie de Noël, une magie qui s'affichait là, dans la pénombre du salon. Devant leurs yeux émerveillés, le sapin, verdoyant, se dressait maintenant illuminé de mille petites lumières tremblotantes. Les boules de verre multicolores renvoyaient, en mille facettes, les lueurs clignotantes des guirlandes électriques. Sur les branches épaisses, quelques poignées de givre argenté donnaient l'illusion qu'elles étaient garnies de neige. Des rubans, des cheveux d'ange, et autres petites figurines de bois étaient suspendus aux branches. Il ne manquait plus que l'étoile à placer au sommet, mission qui revenait, traditionnellement, à Alexis.

- Alors ? Il n'est pas beau mon sapin trop grand ? lui lança Rick en souriant.

- Il est magnifique …, mais plus petit il aurait été tout aussi beau, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu vas voir, quand on aura décoré le reste du salon …, ce sera encore plus chouette.

- Le reste ? fit-elle en le regardant d'un air un peu inquiet. On avait dit qu'on ferait les choses plus simplement cette année, non ?

- Je sais, mais il faut au moins le village du Père-Noël.

Elle fit une petite grimace.

-Kate …, allez, le village du Père-Noël, avec toutes ces petites maisons, et l'église et la crèche … Le petit Jésus dans sa mangeoire …

- Tu as besoin de Jésus dans sa mangeoire pour fêter Noël ? Tu ne vas jamais à l'église, alors oublie Jésus, la crèche et tout ce qui va avec.

- Bon, tu marques un point. On oublie Jésus. Mais il faut le village du Père-Noël.

- Le Père-Noël vit au Pôle-Nord, il se moque bien d'avoir un village dans notre salon.

- Ah bon ? Le Père-Noël vit au Pôle-Nord ? lança-t-il d'un air taquin, en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, sourit-elle, en le regardant tendrement.

- Je constate que Madame je ne crois pas au Père-Noël a l'air bien renseignée sur notre ami en rouge.

- Pas de village mon cœur …, chuchota-t-elle en approchant son visage du sien.

- Juste le train électrique alors ? suggéra-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres.

- Ton train m'a donné le tournis l'an dernier …, fit-elle doucement, en l'embrassant.

- Oui, mais j'adore le train …, continua-t-il entre deux baisers.

Elle posa les mains à plat sur son torse, tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Quel est le rapport entre un train électrique et Noël en plus ? demanda-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une décoration, c'est juste un truc bruyant qui me donne mal au cœur …

- Eh bien … c'est … un jouet … et Noël c'est la fête des enfants, alors un train … c'est cool un train !

Il avait l'air si enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir installer son train électrique. On aurait dit un vrai petit garçon, mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle l'aimait. Ce débordement d'enthousiasme. Et ils en avaient bien besoin en ce moment.

- Bon. Ok pour le train, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu es géniale ! lança-t-il tout sourire.

Il l'embrassa, tout joyeux, avant de la regarder de nouveau, comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination.

- Mais s'il y a le train, il faut la montagne de neige ! fit-il, comme une évidence.

- La montagne de neige ? s'étonna-t-elle en le dévisageant avec une petite moue.

- Oui. Le train sans le tunnel, ce n'est pas marrant. Donc il faut la montagne, expliqua-t-il comme une évidence.

- Et après la montagne ?

-Rien d'autre … Ah si !

- Quoi encore ?

- La boule de gui … pour que je puisse t'embrasser encore et encore …

- Tu n'as pas besoin de boule de gui pour m'embrasser, sourit-elle.

- Non. Mais s'embrasser sous le gui c'est gage de bonheur et de longue vie, et c'est la tradition, expliqua-t-il, tout en écartant quelques mèches de cheveux qui couraient sur sa joue.

Elle sourit, et il l'embrassa tendrement, tout en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- On va se coucher ? proposa-t-il.

- Oui, je suis épuisée … et demain, Shaw veut qu'on soit à huit heures à l'AECOM.

Ils allaient rejoindre la chambre, quand ils entendirent la porte du loft s'ouvrir dans leur dos, et Martha entrer.

- Oh, les enfants, c'est absolument magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme, en contemplant le sapin illuminé.

- Merci, Mère … Mais ne fais pas trop de bruit, on a une invitée qui dort en haut.

- Une invitée ? s'étonna Martha.

- Oui, l'agent Shaw passe la nuit ici, expliqua-t-il.

- Jordan Shaw ? Elle est sur une enquête avec vous ? demanda Martha.

- Oui. Elle est arrivée de Washington hier pour nous seconder sur une affaire, répondit Kate, tentant de ne pas laisser paraître que rien que le fait d'en parler, faisait resurgir immédiatement la petite boule d'angoisse au fond de son ventre.

- Oh … ce doit être une enquête difficile alors si le FBI vous épaule, constata Martha en se débarrassant de son manteau.

- Oui, en effet, répondit Kate.

- Tout va bien au moins ? s'inquiéta soudain Martha en les dévisageant, comme si elle s'était rendu compte de quelque chose.

- Oui, mentit Rick.

- Katherine ?

- Oui, tout va bien.

- Vous me prenez pour un lapin de six semaines tous les deux ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Comment ça que se passe-t-il ? fit Rick, comme s'il s'étonnait de la question qu'elle posait. On a décoré le sapin et …

- Je ne te parle pas de ça. Il y a quelque chose … Je sens quelque chose. Vous êtes soucieux tous les deux. Il y a un problème avec le Bébé ?

- Non, Mère. Ne t'inquiète pas. Bébé va très bien.

- Il bouge même de plus en plus ce petit diable, ajouta Kate, tentant de détourner la conversation.

- Richard ?

- Quoi ? fit-il bêtement.

- Oh ! Diable ! Que tu es pénible ! Comment peux-tu croire encore à ton âge me cacher quand quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Mère …, soupira Rick.

- Katherine ? Que se passe-t-il ? tenta Martha en dévisageant sa belle-fille, avec espoir qu'elle soit plus loquace.

Kate comprenait qu'elle se fasse du souci, mais elle n'osait imaginer dans quel état elle serait si elle savait ce qui se tramait. Elle n'en dormirait plus la nuit. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui dire.

- Martha, je vous assure que c'est cette affaire qui nous tracasse, tenta de la rassurer Kate. C'est compliqué et on est épuisés.

Martha les dévisagea encore quelques secondes, et eut l'air d'accepter les explications de Kate, comme si elle pouvait lui faire davantage confiance qu'à son fils.

- Je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute. Mais s'il s'avère que vous me cachez quelque chose …, leur lança-t-elle en les dévisageant tour à tour.

- Bonne nuit, Mère, ne t'inquiète pas, fit Rick en l'embrassant.

- Bonne nuit, Martha, sourit Kate.

- Bonne nuit, les enfants.

Ils s'éloignèrent vers la chambre, torturés de n'avoir rien pu lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de Tyson. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que sa vie, et celle de Kate, étaient en danger à cause de ce psychopathe qui les hantait depuis des années. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé que toute leur famille soit morte d'inquiétude ? Ce que l'on ne sait pas ne nous tue pas.

Martha monta se coucher à son tour, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Il y avait depuis la veille déjà une sorte de malaise palpable. Pas entre Richard et Katherine. Ces deux-là respiraient l'amour à longueur de journée. Mais l'un et l'autre lui avaient semblé soucieux, comme s'ils étaient préoccupés par quelque chose mais tentaient de ne pas le montrer. C'était forcément en lien avec le travail. C'était toujours en lien avec le travail. Elle espérait qu'il n'y ait rien de grave. Mais quand Richard lui cachait des choses, c'était toujours grave. Avant même de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, elle était déjà inquiète.

* * *

><p><span><em>Quelque part dans New-York, minuit.<em>

Ils avaient traversé une bonne partie de Sutton Palace à pied, avant de s'engouffrer dans le métro. Une part de lui avait maudit cette neige qui n'en finissait plus de tomber, et l'avait gelé jusqu'aux os. Mais grâce à ce blizzard, les rues étaient totalement désertes, et ils étaient passés inaperçus, se fondant dans la nuit noire. Sa mission était accomplie, et la deuxième phase du plan avait été lancée sans encombre. En remontant la rue où ils vivaient désormais depuis la nuit dernière, il s'était réjoui de la tournure que prenaient les événements, tout en triturant sa petite cordelette enfouie au fond de la poche de son blouson. Son précieux outil s'était montré efficace comme toujours.

Tuer Glen Haner s'était révélé presque plus facile que prévu, et ne lui avait pas pris plus de dix minutes. Il était entré dans l'immeuble de pierres brunes, où Tanner était au rendez-vous. Tanner avait toujours été moins docile, moins malléable que Davis, qui lui était la marionnette la plus parfaite, la plus aboutie de leurs créations. Pendant un moment, il avait même songé renoncer à Tanner, pensant qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais au résultat escompté avec lui. Il était plus futé que Davis, et pendant les premiers mois, il avait résisté, il avait été coriace, et avait refusé, même sous la menace, de les laisser pénétrer son esprit. Il ne parlait pas pourtant, ou très peu, mais quand elle tentait de s'adresser à lui, et d'opérer la même manipulation mentale que sur Davis, il se contentait de fermer les yeux, ou de se boucher les oreilles. Il fuyait son regard, il disparaissait dans sa bulle. Le frapper n'y changeait rien, le torturer non plus, ni même le menacer de lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Il avait fini par craquer, le jour où il lui avait montré la photo qu'il avait prise de ses parents attablés dans un restaurant de Washington. Quand Tanner avait compris que s'il n'obtempérait pas, il s'en prendrait à ses parents, il avait cessé de résister. Elle était persuadée qu'il était la cible parfaite pour la deuxième phase de leur plan. Elle avait persévéré, et elle avait bien fait. Tanner était devenu, lui-aussi, un jouet entre leurs mains. Il était différent de Davis. Il y avait encore des moments où sa personnalité rebelle réapparaissait, mais elle l'avait pris par les sentiments. Avec Tanner, elle avait usé de ses charmes, de sa sensualité pour l'amadouer. Elle était pleine de ressources quand il s'agissait de mener à bien leur plan machiavélique. Cela avait parfaitement fonctionné. Tanner s'était attaché à elle, et agissait maintenant dans le but de la contenter.

Avec Tanner, ils avaient gravi les trois étages sans croiser personne. Il était près de minuit déjà, et un dimanche soir, dans ce quartier plutôt huppé, les New-Yorkais étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, et bien souvent couchés, ne pensant plus qu'à la longue journée de travail qui les attendait le lendemain. Tanner n'était que son sésame pour faire ouvrir la porte à Glen Haner. Une fois entrés, tout était allé très vite. Aidé par l'effet de surprise, il l'avait maîtrisé de son arme braquée sur son flanc. Maîtriser un homme, même avec une arme, s'avérait plus compliqué qu'une femme. Mais ils avaient anticipé ce genre de détail. Et Tanner effectua à la perfection ce pour quoi il avait été entraîné, bâillonnant leur victime, puis entravant ses bras et ses jambes. Glen Haner n'avait eu ni le temps d'hurler, ni de se débattre, ni même de prendre conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait ensuite pris plaisir à faire à Tanner une petite démonstration de l'étranglement parfait. Avec Glen, ce n'était pas comme avec toutes ces femmes, il n'avait eu ni envie ni besoin de jouer. Il avait fait vite, se contentant de serrer froidement la cordelette autour de son cou, tandis que Tanner avait observé la vie quitter les yeux de leur victime. Le plus long avait été la mise en scène, et le nettoyage de la scène de crime.

Il avait raccompagné Tanner jusqu'au foyer social Lincoln, sans échanger le moindre mot avec lui. Il lui avait remis un téléphone prépayé, et lui avait ordonné de ne pas quitter sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive leur appel. Il lui avait promis que s'il se montrait bien obéissant, elle passerait le voir au cours de la soirée le lendemain. Le visage de Tanner s'était illuminé d'un sourire, et il l'avait regardé rejoindre le foyer.

A l'angle de Kingston Avenue, il s'était faufilé comme une ombre dans la ruelle, pour rejoindre l'immeuble où elle devait l'attendre avec impatience.


	15. Chapter 18-19

**Chapitre 18**

_Lundi 21 décembre_

_Loft, New-York, 5h_

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, réalisant que son esprit s'était mis à cogiter alors qu'elle était encore endormie, et que le trouble de ses questionnements l'avait arrachée au sommeil. Elle détestait cette sensation désagréable, à laquelle elle était pourtant habituée, tant cela lui arrivait fréquemment, dès qu'il y avait une enquête difficile en réalité. Son cerveau s'éveillait avant son corps, la plupart du temps de très bonne heure, et se mettait à réfléchir alors qu'elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir dormir paisiblement. Elle s'était réveillée en pensant à Kelly Nieman, ou plutôt à sa fausse identité, et à l'espoir auquel ils se raccrochaient de parvenir ce matin à trouver la femme dont elle avait volé le nom. Elle tendit le bras pour attraper son téléphone, et regarder l'heure. Elle soupira en voyant qu'il était si tôt, et se retourna pour se blottir contre Rick, posant sa tête contre son épaule, et sa main sur son torse. Il émit un léger murmure, comme perturbé dans son sommeil, mais semi-conscient, passa son bras autour de l'épaule de sa femme pour la serrer contre lui. Elle était épuisée, mais savait qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas. Elle n'avait pourtant pas du tout envie de se lever, pour se replonger dans l'angoissante réalité qui les attendait aujourd'hui. Là, contre Rick, blottie au chaud sous la couette, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus aucun danger, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar qui se déroulait bien loin de leur douillet cocon.

Elle ferma les yeux, caressant du bout des doigts son torse, en jouant, machinalement, à y dessiner des petits cercles. Elle se força à chasser de son esprit les questionnements qui l'avaient éveillée, pour laisser divaguer ses pensées vers les douces sensations qu'elle ressentait contre lui. Elle sentit l'envie poindre tout doucement au fond de son ventre, toute légère, et fugace. Un petit désir tout simple qu'il lui arrivait souvent de ressentir au cours de la journée, près de lui, ou non. Penser à lui pouvait suffire. Penser à lui avait d'ailleurs suffi pendant des années à l'émoustiller, sans qu'elle ne puisse satisfaire ses envies, ni goûter au fruit de son désir, un fruit qu'elle pensait interdit à l'époque. Maintenant, il était là, près d'elle, et en plus de tout le bonheur qu'il lui procurait, de tout l'amour dont il l'entourait, il satisfaisait aussi tous ses désirs. Elle était toute à l'appréciation de cette envie naissante, quand elle sentit la main de Rick venir se poser sur sa cuisse, glisser lentement de son genou jusqu'à sa taille, puis sa bouche embrasser son front. Elle se redressa pour le regarder, en appui sur le coude, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, puis le long de sa joue.

- Hey …, murmura-t-elle, venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il lui rendit son baiser avec la même douceur, accentuant la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes pour les goûter pleinement, tout en glissant sa main dans le creux de son dos.

- Hey toi …, chuchota-t-il, en la serrant contre lui. Tu es déjà réveillée … quelle heure est-il ?

Elle sentit sa main descendre dans son dos, caresser légèrement ses fesses à travers son shorty, faisant naître en elle une chaleur délicieuse.

- Cinq heures …, répondit-elle, en lovant son visage au creux de son cou, pour y déposer des petits baisers.

- Cinq heures …., soupira-t-il, cherchant à faire le calcul de leur temps de sommeil. Et on s'est endormis à …

- Une heure environ …

- Quatre heures … c'est peu … Tu vas être épuisée … C'est Bébé qui faisait des pirouettes de si bon matin ? demanda-t-il doucement, passant la main sur son épaule, le long de son bras.

Il était à peine réveillé qu'il avait déjà envie d'elle. Son premier baiser avait suffi, car il avait senti à sa façon de l'embrasser qu'elle avait envie de lui. Et savoir qu'elle avait eu envie de lui sans même qu'il ne la touche était une sensation délicieuse. Le reste avait émoustillé tous ses sens : la douce pression du corps de Kate contre lui, sa main sur son torse, qui, avec sensualité, effleurait sa poitrine, dessinait le contour de son nombril, glissant sur son ventre jusque la limite de son boxer, avant de remonter lentement, l'enveloppant de caresses amoureuses, et sa bouche embrassant son cou avec une telle tendresse.

- Non, j'aurais préféré … mais je réfléchissais ..., répondit-elle doucement contre son oreille.

Il remonta doucement sa main dans son dos sous son débardeur, caressant sa peau nue, et l'attirant toujours plus près de lui.

- Il est bien trop tôt pour réfléchir ma chérie, fit-il remarquer, alors qu'elle abandonnait son cou, pour venir embrasser de nouveau sa bouche.

- Oui …, répondit-elle entre deux baisers. Rick … j'ai envie de toi …

Il sourit, tout en passant sa main sur son ventre, pour caresser ses seins.

- Dis-le encore …, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche, alors qu'elle frémissait sous sa main posée sur son sein.

Elle sourit à son tour.

- J'ai envie de toi …, répéta-t-elle, langoureusement. Fais-moi l'amour …

Elle était si sensuelle, si douce, et délicieuse quand elle avait envie de lui ainsi. Il ne se lassait pas de l'entendre.

- Toi, fais-moi l'amour …, répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux brûlants de désir dans les siens.

Elle sourit, avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse, mais très vite, au contact l'une de l'autre, leurs bouches se dévorèrent avec gourmandise. Il se sentit emporté par la chaleur qui montait dans son ventre. Les mains de Kate parcourant son torse le rendaient dingue. Il voulait la laisser faire, ne pas trop la caresser pour le moment pour ne pas perdre totalement pied. Pas tout de suite. Elle fit glisser sa main entre ses cuisses, le caressant à travers le tissu de son boxer, savourant l'excitation qu'elle avait fait naître en lui. Il l'aida à le débarrasser de cette barrière de tissu, et ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir et un léger soubresaut, quand la main de Kate se posa sur son sexe déjà dressé d'envie, le parcourut, l'entoura, le caressa, le serra entre ses doigts fins et agiles. Elle était redoutable de douceur, et d'efficacité aussi. Il glissa sa main dans sa nuque, enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'embrasser, dévorant ses lèvres et sa langue tendrement, aussi tendrement qu'elle le caressait. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de contrôler la force de son désir de si bon matin, surtout quand Kate était si entreprenante. C'en était d'autant plus excitant.

- Kate …, gémit-il dans un murmure.

Elle savait combien il était sensible à ses caresses le matin au réveil. Pas que le matin d'ailleurs. Mais particulièrement le matin. Elle le connaissait si bien maintenant, qu'elle savait où se trouvait le point de non-retour, et délaissa doucement et sa bouche, et son sexe, le laissant reprendre ses esprits. Elle se redressa pour retirer son débardeur. Il la contempla : la sensualité de ses gestes, sa poitrine ronde et généreuse, son air si coquin ce matin.

Elle aimait tellement ce regard qu'il portait sur elle, toujours comme au premier jour. Elle avait craint, comme toute femme sans doute, qu'avec la grossesse, il ait moins envie d'elle, ou la trouve moins désirable, même s'il l'avait rassurée à ce sujet dès le début. Non seulement, il avait toujours autant envie d'elle, mais l'air gourmand qu'il affichait maintenant dès qu'il la voyait nue, s'était même amplifié. Il profita de ce moment pour la faire rouler sur le dos, et se pencha sur elle pour embrasser de nouveau sa bouche, tout en faisant courir sa main sur tout son corps, jouant doucement de ses doigts sur ses tétons durcis, caressant toute la rondeur de ses seins, fermes et gonflés de désir. L'un comme l'autre se laissait maintenant emporté par ce désir furieux, mais ce matin, leurs gestes, leurs caresses respiraient la douceur et la tendresse. Elle gémit doucement contre sa bouche, tandis qu'il caressait du bout des doigts la tiédeur de son sexe. Elle se cambrait sous ses caresses brûlantes, alors que de sa bouche il embrassait chaque parcelle de sa peau. Voir et entendre le plaisir qu'elle prenait le rendait fou. Il mourrait d'envie d'être en elle. Il remonta doucement sa main sur son ventre, et la fit se tourner, se lovant dans son dos pour la pénétrer lentement. Elle sentait son souffle haletant dans son cou, le murmure de ses gémissements dans son oreille, la force de son corps qui intimait des mouvements si lents et excitants en elle. Autant elle aimait sa fougue, autant elle adorait cette façon si tendre dont il pouvait lui faire l'amour. Là, calé entre ses bras puissants, lascive sous la tendresse de ses assauts, le sentant pleinement uni à elle, plus qu'ils ne pourraient jamais l'être autrement, elle perdit durant quelques secondes toute notion de la réalité, transportée par l'intensité du plaisir qu'ils partageaient.

* * *

><p><span><em>Crown Heights, Brooklyn, 6h du matin.<em>

Ils n'avaient dormi que quelques heures, elle parce qu'elle devait partir travailler, lui parce qu'il réfléchissait à n'en plus finir. Tout s'était parfaitement bien passé avec Glen Haner, une simple formalité. Et Tanner avait été parfait. Il y a six mois, il n'aurait pas misé un dollar sur son efficacité et sa soumission, mais au final il s'était montré utile. Mais il se méfiait toujours un peu de lui. Il avait le don de sentir les gens, ou pas. Tanner avait beau n'être qu'un pauvre gars désorienté, et pas très net d'ailleurs, il le savait plutôt malin malgré tout, et gardait un œil sur lui. Avec lui, il ne pouvait pas procéder comme avec Davis. Trop risqué et inutile. Non. Il avait prévu pour Tanner une petite fin sympathique digne d'une bonne série dramatique, ou d'un roman de Richard Castle même. Une fin qui rappellerait à ses chers amis ce moment fatidique où ils avaient raté la chance de leur vie et scellé leur tragique destin. L'heure de Tanner viendrait, mais en attendant il fallait le surveiller de près. Jusque-là, il n'avait pas bougé du foyer Lincoln, mais Kelly avait déjà dû user de ses charmes pour le faire chanter. Cela fonctionnait à merveille, heureusement. Mais il fallait toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Ce qui le tracassait maintenant, c'était cette flic rousse qui ne lâchait plus Beckett et Castle d'une semelle. Il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il se tracassait vraiment en fait, mais il était intrigué. Il fallait qu'il sache qui elle était. Il ne supportait pas qu'il y ait un élément imprévu qui, tel un grain de sable, se glisse dans les rouages parfaitement élaborés de son plan. Il ne supportait pas d'ignorer un élément de la vie de ses cibles de prédilection. Cette femme n'était pas une simple flic. Il sentait les choses.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, prête pour sa journée de travail, et le trouva qui faisait les cent pas.

- Toujours rien ? lui lança-t-il.

- Non. Mais il va appeler. Il me doit bien ça.

Depuis la veille, ils avaient tenté de faire des recherches via Internet sur cette flic inconnue à partir d'une photographie qu'il avait prise dans la rue. Mais cela ne donnant rien, elle avait fini par laisser un message à un de ses contacts au centre pénitentiaire de Coyote Ridge, un gardien qu'elle avait côtoyé quelques temps, et qui était toujours au courant de tout ce qui se tramait dans la prison, mais aussi en dehors. Tout ce qui impliquait un criminel à Washington passait à un moment ou un autre par sa petite tête. Il trempait lui-même dans de sales affaires, tant certains détenus lui graissaient la patte. Elle était persuadée qu'il en savait un rayon sur l'affaire Ellie Byrd, qui avait fait les gros titres des journaux pendant des semaines en juin dernier au moment de son enlèvement. Si cette flic avait été sur l'affaire comme le supposait Jerry, alors ce mec le savait.

- Il faut qu'on sache. On ne peut rien faire tant qu'on ne sait pas, marmonna-t-il en se laissant tomber assis dans le canapé.

-Il va appeler, assura-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. De toute façon, elle est flic, peu importe le reste.

- Elle n'est pas juste flic. Il y a un truc … Elle leur colle aux basques. Elle passe même la nuit chez eux.

- Et alors ? fit-elle. Je te rappelle que leur vie est plutôt en danger …

- Castle et Beckett n'ont que faire du danger … D'habitude, ils ne sont jamais sous protection comme ça.

- D'habitude, ils n'ont pas affaire à nous, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Et elle est enceinte … Ils doivent flipper pour de bon que leur joli petit bonheur soit menacé.

- Ouais … ça il y a des chances. Mais s'ils laissent cette flic dormir chez eux, ils lui font confiance, ils la connaissent bien. Elle n'est pas là par hasard.

- Tu ferais mieux de l'éliminer directement …, suggéra-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce serait réglé. Pourquoi s'encombrer d'un détail ?

Il sourit. Elle était toujours si radicale. Elle était pire que lui pour ça. Enfin pire, peut-être pas. Mais au moins son égal. Quoiqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu tuer quiconque elle-même, il était persuadé que ce ne serait qu'une formalité pour elle.

- Je pourrais la buter oui … Rien de bien compliqué. Sauf qu'elle ne décolle pas les tourtereaux à moins de deux mètres. Et eux … je ne dois pas les approcher avant mercredi … ça pourrait tout faire foirer.

- Tu ne peux pas la tuer à distance ?

Il sourit de nouveau, cette fois ci amusée par son pragmatisme. Elle était d'une intelligence hors du commun, presque effroyable même. Elle s'immisçait dans les cerveaux humains de manière redoutable, et pourtant parfois, elle avait des idées si naïves que cela l'amusait.

- Je ne suis pas sniper … Et je ne suis pas certain que l'éliminer maintenant soit la meilleure chose à faire. Tu crois qu'ils vont continuer à se balader tranquillement si leur copine flic se fait descendre ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir à sa dernière remarque pleine de bon sens, car son téléphone sonna. Elle répondit et se contenta d'échanger quelques mots avec son interlocuteur, alors que Tyson la scrutait, tentant de décrypter le contenu de la conversation.

- Jordan Shaw. Elle est agent fédéral, lui annonça-t-elle tout en raccrochant.

- Ton gars est sûr de lui ?

- Oui.

- Ok. Le FBI …, c'est le coup classique. Il doit y avoir d'autres agents au poste alors.

- Elle s'occupait de l'enlèvement de la gamine, donc elle a débarqué ici. Logique.

- Ça on s'en doutait. Quoi d'autre ?

- Elle est profiler, spécialisée dans les tueurs en série … de ton espèce, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Intéressant … C'est une petite proie bien sympathique. Eliminer le loup qui rôde autour des détraqués … Voyons voir ça, fit-il en se penchant sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- Ok, répondit-il, en détournant les yeux de son écran pour l'embrasser.

Elle se leva pour enfiler son manteau.

- Vérifie pour le rendez-vous de Beckett. On ne peut pas se rater sur ce coup-là.

- On ne se rate jamais, sourit-elle. Et je ne fais que ça de vérifier.

- Et le timing aussi.

- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Ok. A ce soir.

- A ce soir, répondit-elle en quittant l'appartement.

Il se rendait compte que plus la phase finale approchait, plus il commençait à angoisser. Il n'avait jamais été angoissé jusque-là. Quand il étranglait ces filles, tout n'était que plaisir et ivresse. Quand il avait élaboré ses précédents plans pour piéger Castle et ses petits amis, il avait jubilé sans stress. Cette fois, c'était différent. Il angoissait. Il se maudissait pour cette preuve de faiblesse. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Non pas qu'il craignait d'être arrêté dans son élan. Non. Pas du tout. Beckett et Castle, même avec l'aide de leur experte en psychopathes, seraient bien incapables de retrouver sa piste. Mais toute la phase ultime reposait sur ce rendez-vous de Beckett au _Lenox Hill Hospital_ mercredi matin. Si pour une raison ou une autre, ce rendez-vous n'avait pas lieu, tout l'engrenage s'enrayerait, réduisant à néant les efforts entrepris depuis des mois pour élaborer ce projet diabolique. Leur projet qui mettrait un terme à l'arrogance de Richard Castle et de sa fliquette, dans une apothéose absolument démentielle. Ils avaient pensé chaque étape, chaque rouage, leur plan s'enrichissant des idées de l'un ou de l'autre. Elaborer minutieusement ce plan avait été une source d'excitation des nuits durant. Anticiper la réaction de Castle et Beckett à chacune des découvertes qu'ils feraient, imaginer leur angoisse monter crescendo. Il jubilait à l'idée de la phrase que Davis avait forcément dû lâcher au cours de son interrogatoire. Castle avait dû péter les plombs de voir ainsi ses parties de jambes en l'air avec Beckett réduites à l'état d'un ébat bestial, et ainsi affichées aux yeux de ses amis. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu assister à cette scène. Cela devait valoir le détour. Ils avaient pensé chaque détail, chacune des réactions de Castle et Beckett, mais, ils n'avaient pas envisagé de plan de secours. Ils n'avaient jamais de plan de secours. Tout fonctionnait toujours parfaitement. Beckett allait forcément se rendre à ce rendez-vous. Elle n'avait jamais manqué une visite médicale depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Mais si jamais … Il n'aimait pas les « si jamais » … Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas prendre le moindre risque. Il lui fallait absolument une solution de repli. Il ne pouvait pas échouer s'il prenait la lubie à Beckett de ne pas aller à ce rendez-vous. Le plus machiavélique de ses plans, celui qui détruirait Richard Castle et sa jolie petite vie, ne pouvait pas échouer à cause de ce détail. Il devait réfléchir encore. Mais en attendant, il fallait qu'il en apprenne un peu plus sur cette Jordan Shaw. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps, en tapant Jordan Shaw et Kate Beckett dans le moteur de recherche, pour voir s'afficher les articles de presse correspondant à leur collaboration passée. Jordan Shaw avait, semble-t-il, travaillé à deux reprises sur des affaires avec Beckett et Castle, et en particulier sur l'affaire de ce gars, Scott Dunn, qui avait pris Beckett pour cible, allant même jusqu'à placer une bombe dans son appartement. Il allait la laisser s'amuser encore un peu avec ses petits amis, avant de décider de son sort. Il repensa à l'exemplaire de_ Deadly Heat_ qu'il avait laissé sagement posé entre les mains de Glen Haner. Le hasard avait si bien fait les choses. Tout allait être parfait. Absolument parfait. Il ne devait pas en douter.

* * *

><p><span><em>Loft, New-York, 6 h 30.<em>

Rick et Kate avaient quitté leur lit à regret, conscients qu'ils allaient se replonger dans l'angoissante réalité de cette affaire sitôt passé la porte de leur chambre. Ils finissaient de se préparer avant de rejoindre la cuisine, et certainement l'agent Shaw, pour déjeuner.

- Le rendez-vous du 5ème mois, c'est bien mercredi ? demanda Rick tout en boutonnant sa chemise.

- Oui … Mais tu n'es pas obligé de venir, il va m'ausculter simplement, rien de très palpitant pour toi, répondit-elle, en enfilant ses bottines.

- Bien-sûr que je vais venir … Je ne te quitte plus un instant.

- Rick, je ne crains rien dans le cabinet du gynécologue …, fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Désolé de te le rappeler, mais avec Tyson, tu n'es en sécurité nulle part. Il parviendrait à s'en prendre à toi, même en plein milieu du poste avec dix flics t'entourant.

- N''exagère pas non plus …

- J'exagère à peine, Kate, répondit-il très sérieusement.

Il était bien résolu à ne plus laisser Tyson s'immiscer dans son esprit, le torturer, et le faire sortir de ses gonds comme la veille. Mais il restait persuadé que Tyson était redoutable quand il s'agissait de se tapir dans l'ombre, et d'attaquer par surprise, n'importe où, mais surtout au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins. Ils allaient se battre pour ne pas se laisser embarquer dans les ténèbres où Tyson voulait les mener. Et de ce point de vue-là, la journée avait bien commencé. Ils avaient fait l'amour avec une infinie douceur, profitant de l'instant présent qui les rassemblait dans un univers de plaisir et de sensualité, oubliant totalement la menace qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Même si maintenant, la petite boule d'inquiétude était réapparue au fond de leurs ventres à tout deux, ils abordaient cette journée, le cœur un peu plus léger, comme ragaillardis par les bons moments partagés depuis la veille au soir.

- Tu sais ce que Shaw dirait ? fit-t-elle en attachant sa montre à son poignet. Arrête de le placer sur un piédestal …

- Peut-être. Mais tu sais ce que Shaw va dire dès que tu auras passé cette porte ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Quoi ?

- « Alors Lieutenant Beckett, c'était bon ? » lança-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle le dévisagea d'un air circonspect, cherchant à comprendre le temps d'une seconde, où il voulait en venir. Cela le fit rire.

- Comment veux-tu qu'elle sache …, commença-t-elle, avant de s'arrêter, en réalisant que Jordan pouvait voir l'invisible.

- Tu as ton visage de femme comblée …

- On peut être comblés par plein de choses, autre que le sexe …, fit-elle remarquer, taquine.

- On peut … mais toi, là, maintenant, ce n'est pas le cas ! Même moi je le vois, et je ne suis pas profiler.

- Toi tu le sais, c'est différent, répondit-elle. Et tu es mon mari, j'ose espérer que tu me connais mieux que Jordan …

- Hum … oui, moi-aussi …, fit-il songeur. Mais elle est tellement redoutable. Je suis sûr qu'elle lit des choses dans ta tête que je ne soupçonne même pas …

- Peut-être bien oui … Tant de mystères encore à découvrir ... une vie entière ne te suffira pas mon chéri, le taquina-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner vers son bureau.

- En tout cas, fit-il en l'attrapant par la taille pour la retenir, le mystère de ce qui rend tes jolis yeux si pétillants ce matin, je le connais …

- Ah oui ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner en le regardant dans les yeux.

- L'amour …

- Ou la fatigue … Je ne sais pas trop …, répondit-elle, tout sourire.

Il sourit, séduit par ses taquineries. Il l'avait bien cherché après tout. Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le salon. Ils trouvèrent Jordan Shaw assise à l'îlot central, en train de pianoter sur son téléphone, et la saluèrent avec le sourire.

- Bonjour, Castle. Beckett.

- Je m'occupe du café immédiatement, Mesdames.

- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? demanda Kate, tout en sortant de quoi faire rapidement des pancakes.

- Oui, j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil malgré tout. Et vous ? Vous avez bonne mine en tout cas !

Rick fit à Kate son regard qui voulait dire « Je te l'avais bien dit », ce qui n'échappa pas à Jordan Shaw. Elle ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

- Euh … Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, mais ça va … Il y a du nouveau ?

- Non, enfin pas vraiment. Le Capitaine vient de m'envoyer les résultats des analyses pour l'usine désaffectée. Tout est clean, pas de trace de quoi que ce soit nulle part, ni ADN, ni fibre, ni sang. La scientifique pense qu'Ellie n'a pas été tuée là-bas, expliqua Jordan Shaw.

- Dans le pick up ? suggéra Kate.

- Peut-être, mais il y a très peu de sang. Quelques traces seulement à l'arrière sous la bâche plastique. Il n'y a que l'ADN de Davis Gordon sur les banquettes. Dans son appartement par contre, il y a un échantillon d'ADN féminin non identifié : un cheveu teint.

- Celui de Nieman. Ça ne nous prouve que des choses que l'on savait déjà, fit remarquer Kate.

- Gates a passé la nuit au poste pour envoyer des résultats si tôt ? s'étonna Castle.

- Oui. Tout le monde est resté cette nuit …

Kate et Rick échangèrent un regard, conscients que tous se démenaient pour trouver une piste, et leur épargner, aussi, davantage de tourments.

- Wade et Clayton s'occupent des vidéos de surveillance de votre rue. On ne sait jamais. Il peut y avoir une image de Tyson entrant dans l'immeuble d'en face, ou vous espionnant.

- Oui, ça nous aiderait d'avoir un visuel de ce type, mais il est prudent …, constata Rick.

- Espo et Ryan ont inspecté Davis. Pas de tatouage de clown.

- Alors Ellie fait sûrement référence à Tyson. Il a peut-être un tatouage quelque part.

- Oui, il faut espérer que ça nous mène à lui à un moment ou un autre, répondit Rick, en déposant une tasse de café devant chacune d'elle.

- Mais au moins pas de nouveau cadavre, ni de nouvelle menace …, ajouta Shaw. On sait aussi que Nieman a travaillé à Coyote Ridge il y a plusieurs mois.

- Elle a choisi Davis là-bas …

- Oui. Elle recrute pour Tyson. Espo et Ryan étudient toutes les prisons où elle a pu travailler comme bénévole, et ils vont aussi aller faire un tour à _Crown Heights_ comme l'infirmière en chef a mentionné ce quartier.

- On va finir par la coincer. Elle est trop visible, elle laisse trop de traces, constata Kate.

- En espérant que ce ne soit pas pour mieux nous tromper …, ajouta Castle.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

_Albert Einstein College of Medicine, New-York, 8 h 30._

Etant donné l'heure matinale, ils n'avaient pu joindre le doyen de l'université pour les informer de leur venue ce matin. Ils avaient donc dû patienter une bonne demi-heure dans le long corridor desservant les bureaux de l'administration, avant de pouvoir rencontrer le doyen, qui, en fonction depuis quelques mois seulement, n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une étudiante s'appelant Kelly Nieman. Il avait par contre attesté que les diplômes, dont ils avaient une copie en leur possession, étaient bien ceux décernés au sein de l'AECOM. Comme ils le savaient déjà, il n'y avait pas de base de données informatisée pour cette période, mais le doyen leur avait donné accès aux archives de l'université, nichées au fond d'un sous-sol. Une vaste salle sombre, froide et humide dans laquelle s'alignaient des étagères métalliques croulant sous les boîtes en carton. Le concierge leur sortit dix ans de dossiers, qui n'avaient jamais été ni triés ni classés, et déposa plusieurs boîtes sur une table.

- Voilà, vous pouvez vous installer ici. Faites comme chez vous, leur fit le concierge en leur apportant des chaises.

- Il y a des centaines de dossiers ! s'étonna Shaw. Il n'y a pas moyen de réduire la pile ?

- Il faut farfouiller, désolé Madame. Vous avez là tous les étudiants qui sont passés par l'AECOM entre 1994 et 2004.

- Comment est-ce possible d'avoir un service d'archives aussi bordélique dans une si prestigieuse école de médecine ? lança Castle, dépité face à l'ampleur du travail qui les attendait.

- Ce sont des dossiers vieux de plus dix ans, Monsieur, ils ne servent plus à rien, expliqua le concierge, dans 99,9 % des cas, ces dossiers ne sont jamais rouverts et finiront par moisir ici, expliqua le concierge.

- Sauf que, quand le 0.1 % se présente, nous en l'occurrence, bonjour le désastre … C'est encore pire que les archives de la police … et pourtant, c'est déjà quelque chose ! lança Rick.

- Vous cherchez une étudiante ? demanda le concierge, essayant d'aider comme il le pouvait.

- Oui, répondit Kate.

- Eliminez donc les dossiers bleus, ce sont les dossiers masculins. 70 % de nos étudiants sont des hommes. Cela va vous faciliter la tâche.

- Bien. Merci.

- La date sur le dossier indique l'année d'obtention du diplôme final. Si vous avez besoin, je suis à l'entrée, dans la salle de repos, leur fit le concierge.

- Ok. Merci, répondit Beckett alors que déjà le concierge s'éloignait.

- Bon, procédons méthodiquement, fit Shaw. Castle, vous vous occupez de trier les dossiers. Vous éliminez les bleus. Et vous nous transmettez les verts.

- Ok.

- Beckett, nous on s'occupe de l'année qui est écrite là sur le dessus. On ne garde que les dossiers de 2004.

- D'accord, répondit Beckett.

Ils s'installèrent tous trois autour de la table et se mirent au travail. Castle opérait le premier tri, tandis que Beckett et Shaw éliminaient tous les dossiers antérieurs à 2004, puisque la vraie Kelly Nieman était censée avoir obtenir son diplôme de chirurgie esthétique en 2004. Alors que chacun était concentré sur sa tâche, le téléphone de l'agent Shaw sonna. Elle répondit sans cesser de classer les dossiers qui lui tombaient sous la main.

« Oui, chéri …. Oui. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème avec Lily ? Elle est malade ? … Ok. Non, je ne sais pas … J'espère bientôt. Tu sais combien cette affaire est compliquée ….. Je sais que c'est Noël, mais ….. Oui. ….. Tu sais bien que je ferai mon possible pour être rentrée à temps ….. Ok. Oui. ….. Je t'appelle ce soir. Embrasse Lily….. Oui. Moi-aussi. »

Jordan raccrocha, alors que Beckett et Castle, faisaient mine d'être trop concentrés sur leurs dossiers pour avoir vraiment écouté ce qui s'était dit. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils assistaient à une conversation privée de Shaw, et l'entendre ainsi dévoiler une part de son intimité, leur révéla toute l'humanité de cette femme, une humanité qu'ils avaient tendance à oublier, tant elle était redoutable d'efficacité dans le travail et les enquêtes qu'elle menait. Ils réalisèrent aussi qu'elle était là, à New-York, pour traquer un assassin, et que sa famille à Washington devait s'attrister à l'idée d'être peut-être amenée à passer les fêtes de Noël sans elle.

- Agent Shaw, si vous avez besoin de rentrer à Washington, on peut …, lui fit gentiment Beckett.

- Non. Ne vous faites pas de souci pour ça. Mon mari est habitué, ce n'est pas pour autant que cela lui fait plaisir, comme il vient de me le rappeler d'ailleurs, mais c'est ainsi …

- Mais … votre fille … pour Noël …, fit remarquer Castle.

- Il nous reste quelques jours avant Noël. On va trouver ces deux psychopathes et je rentrerai à temps fêter Noël en famille, répondit Shaw, avec sa détermination habituelle.

Ils se replongèrent tous trois dans les piles de dossiers, essayant de perdre le moins de temps possible. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Castle ayant fini le tri initial des dossiers verts et bleus, il s'absenta quelques minutes pour demander au concierge des cafés, tandis que Shaw et Beckett continuaient de sélectionner les dossiers correspondant à l'année 2004.

Il trouva le concierge installé dans ce qui tenait lieu de salle de repos destinée au personnel, en train de feuilleter un magazine, en attendant qu'ils aient fini leur investigation dans les archives.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en voyant Castle s'approcher de lui.

- Oui. Serait-il possible d'avoir des cafés s'il vous plaît ?

- Du café ? Oui, bien-sûr, répondit le concierge en se levant pour s'approcher du meuble, où se trouvait la cafetière, ainsi qu'une grande variété de cafés et de thés.

- Merci.

- Trois cafés ?

- Deux cafés, et un décaféiné si vous en avez.

- Oui, pas de problème. On a tout ici ce qu'on peut imaginer ici, chacun ayant des goûts particuliers, c'est encore mieux qu'au restaurant, expliqua le concierge en s'occupant de remplir la cafetière.

- Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ? demanda Rick, se disant que peut-être l'homme pouvait savoir des choses.

- Depuis toujours. Enfin, depuis bientôt quarante ans exactement. J'ai mis les pieds pour la première fois ici le 3 janvier 1975, pour ne plus quitter l'école. Je fais partie des meubles, comme on dit.

- Vous avez connu une étudiante du nom de Kelly Nieman ?

- Kelly Nieman ? Non. Ça ne me dit rien. Mais vous savez, j'évolue plutôt dans l'ombre ici. Je ne suis pas vraiment au contact des étudiants.

- Les archives sont sécurisées ?

- Les archives ? Sécurisées ? sembla-t-il s'étonner. Non, bien-sûr que non. Qui viendrait voler des vieux dossiers d'étudiants ? Je vous l'ai dit, ces dossiers croupissent ici sans que personne n'y mette le nez.

- Il n'y a jamais eu d'intrusion alors ?

- Personne ne vient jamais ici. C'est bien la première fois que l'on me demande d'accompagner des visiteurs.

Il remplit les deux tasses de café, et entreprit de préparer le décaféiné.

- Je n'ai vu qu'une fois quelqu'un ici. Mais ce n'était pas ce que les flics appelleraient une intrusion.

- Quand était-ce ?

- C'était il y a quelques semaines. Je dirais en octobre. J'étais ici, en train de prendre ma pause, et j'ai entendu du bruit, comme quand on tire les caisses des étagères métalliques. Ça fait un vacarme … Je suis allé voir, surpris, puisqu'il n'y a jamais personne ici, comme je vous l'ai dit. Il y avait une femme dans l'allée la plus à droite. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose dans les caisses d'archives.

- De quoi avait-elle l'air ?

- Une femme distinguée, élégante. Brune si mes souvenirs sont bons. Très polie et cordiale.

- Que faisait-elle ici ?

- Oh, elle était enseignant-chercheur, nouvelle dans l'établissement, et cherchait le dossier d'un élève étranger pour vérifier son cursus.

- Elle cherchait dans les dossiers des étudiants étrangers ?

- Oui, mais ici ce sont les archives, donc on n'y range que les dossiers des étudiants étrangers qui ont fait des stages au sein de l'école, ou sont venus étudier ici quelques mois via des programmes d'échanges. Je lui ai expliqué que les dossiers des élèves actuellement étudiants ne se trouvent pas aux archives, mais dans les bureaux de l'administration.

- Oui, c'est logique.

- Je lui ai conseillé de remonter au secrétariat.

- Vous lui avez demandé son nom ?

- Non. Elle a dû me le dire … mais je ne me souviens pas.

- Ça ne vous a pas étonné plus que ça de trouver une inconnue ici ?

- Non. Elle n'avait pas l'air si étrangère. Elle avait l'air de bien connaître les locaux. Elle a retrouvé son chemin seule pour remonter vers l'administration.

- Et qu'elle soit venue seule jusqu'aux archives ça ne vous a pas surpris non plus ?

- Oh … vous savez, il y a des allers et venues partout ici. Quand les professeurs cherchent une information ils ont plus vite fait de se déplacer par eux-mêmes que d'attendre que l'administration cherche pour eux. Mais c'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vu personne ici.

- Vous l'avez revue depuis ce jour-là ?

- Non. Jamais.

- Je peux aller voir dans l'allée de droite les dossiers des étudiants étrangers ?

- Oui. Mais vous savez, c'est autant le bazar que le reste …

- Je vais jeter un œil quand même, affirma Rick.

- Bien. Je vous apporte les cafés dans un instant, répondit le concierge.

- Merci.

Castle rejoignit la salle des archives, et s'orienta directement vers la droite de la pièce, observant les étagères métalliques remplies de dossiers, quasiment du sol au plafond. Il se demandait si cette femme qui farfouillait par ici était bien Nieman. Probablement. La description du concierge correspondait. Mais que cherchait-elle ici dans les dossiers des étudiants étrangers ? Elle n'était pas là par hasard. Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit au concierge, elle devait bien se douter qu'aux archives, on ne trouvait que des vieux dossiers. Il se planta devant la dizaine de cartons estampillés « Etudiants Etrangers », et entreprit d'y jeter un œil, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il cherchait au final.

Beckett et Shaw continuaient méthodiquement leurs investigations, en sélectionnant les étudiantes ayant obtenu leur diplôme en 2004, comme Kelly Nieman. Tout à coup, un cri d'effroi suivi d'un vacarme tonitruant en provenance de l'autre côté de la salle d'archives, les firent toutes deux sursauter, les arrachant à leur concentration.

- Castle ?! appela aussitôt Kate, réalisant qu'il était parti chercher des cafés depuis un petit moment maintenant.

- Castle ? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? demanda Shaw, en élevant la voix.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elles se précipitèrent vers le fond de la pièce, l'arme au poing par précaution, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver. Il était simplement parti chercher des cafés, et il n'y avait ici aucune autre entrée que celle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Castle n'avait pas pu se faire agresser.

- Il y a un problème ? appela la voix du concierge qui s'était précipité à son tour dans la salle des archives.

- Castle ?! appela de nouveau Kate.

- Je suis là … ça va … pas de casse …, finit-il par répondre d'une voix hésitante.

Elles le trouvèrent, rivé contre un mur, un carton dans les bras serré contre sa poitrine, tout blême, fixant les étagères d'un air ahuri, alors qu'au sol gisaient une multitude de cartons et de dossiers renversés.

- Castle ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? fit Kate, rangeant son arme, et s'approchant de lui. Tu en fais un raffut à toi tout seul.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute … Il y avait …. des bêtes …, bredouilla-t-il, comme s'il était effrayé.

- Des bêtes ? s'étonna Shaw en scrutant les étagères.

- Là, dans le carton, précisa Rick en montrant le carton posé face à eux. Des bêtes énormes, et velues, ce soit être des rats mutants, je ne sais pas, mais ils m'ont regardé avec leurs petits yeux rouges.

- Des yeux rouges ? fit Kate en tirant la fameuse boîte en question.

- Fais attention ! lui cria Castle.

Elle découvrit une famille de souris toutes blanches, qui avaient élu domicile au sein de ce carton, parmi les papiers, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est une famille de petites souris, Castle, rigola Kate en posant le carton sur le sol.

- Des souris, tu parles oui … Elles m'ont mordu ! Regarde ! fit-il en lui montrant son doigt au bout duquel perlait une petite goutte de sang.

- Oh, ce n'est rien du tout …, lui fit remarquer Kate en se penchant au-dessus du carton. Elles sont mignonnes …

- Ça fait mal ! Il me faudrait un bisou magique …

- Castle … tu n'as plus cinq ans …, sourit Kate.

- Quand on est tous les deux, tu me fais des bisous magiques pourtant !

Kate le dévisagea avec ses yeux furibonds, exaspérée par les petites touches de leur intimité qu'il passait son temps, malgré lui ou non, à révéler. Shaw, amusée comme d'habitude, les observait en souriant, alors que le concierge apportait un carton vide pour héberger les indésirables petites souris.

- Je vais attraper le tétanos, reprit-il en scrutant son doigt d'un air paniqué. Suis-je vacciné contre le tétanos ? Ou le typhus ? Ou même la peste …. Les souris véhiculent la peste !

- Castle, vous n'allez rien attraper du tout ! C'est vous qui avez crié comme ça ? lui lança Shaw en riant, taquine.

- Oui. Pourquoi ? répondit Rick, de manière tout à fait innocente.

- Oh … pour rien … c'était un cri très … viril, se moqua Shaw.

- J'aurais pu y laisser un doigt ! se plaignit-il.

- C'est une maman souris qui défendait ses bébés, Castle, fit Kate en le dévisageant, avec un sourire. Et qu'est-ce que tu farfouillais par ici d'ailleurs ? Je croyais que tu cherchais des cafés ?

- Oui. J'étais parti chercher des cafés, expliqua-t-il, mais notre ami …

- John, répondit le concierge.

- Notre ami John m'a appris des choses intéressantes. Une femme qui pourrait ressembler à Nieman s'est introduite ici en octobre en se faisant passer pour un professeur. Et ici, ce sont les dossiers des étudiants étrangers.

-Que cherchait-elle ? demanda Beckett.

- Eh bien justement, Lieutenant Beckett ! C'est ce que j'étais venu voir, quand ces rats m'ont attaqué !

- Ces souris …, le corrigea-t-elle, avec un petit sourire exaspéré.

- Des souris, des rats … c'est la même famille. Tous des carnivores qui auraient pu faire qu'une bouchée de mes doigts, marmonna-t-il.

- Je suis sûre que John peut te conduire à l'infirmerie si tu veux ? Et te faire un beau pansement ? lui proposa Kate, moqueuse.

- Non, ça va aller … J'espère juste que je ne vais pas choper le tétanos …

- Venez-là mes mignonnes, fit le concierge, en prenant méticuleusement les souris pour les déposer dans le carton vide.

Kate observait attendrie le déménagement de la famille souris, quand une photo au fond de la boîte attira son attention. Elle se pencha pour s'en saisir, et la scruta.

- Je crois que c'est Kelly Nieman, lâcha-t-elle en montrant la photo à Rick. Avec quelques années de moins.

- Et un nez crochu …, répondit-il. Je comprends pourquoi elle a choisi la chirurgie esthétique ….

- Elle était blonde ? ajouta Shaw. Vous êtes sûrs que c'est elle ?

- Oui, c'est elle, répondit Beckett. Ça date d'il y a quoi, dix ans, quinze ans peut-être. Mais c'est elle.

- Pour se trouver là, la photo a dû tomber du dossier, ajouta Rick. Elle est donc bien étrangère.

- Peut-être anglaise, précisa Beckett. Et elle a passé quelques temps ici, où elle a pu rencontrer la vraie Nieman.

- C'est ça qu'elle venait chercher. Elle venait récupérer son dossier. Mais pourquoi ? fit Shaw, en réfléchissant.

- Et pourquoi il y a seulement quelques semaines ? reprit Rick. Quel intérêt ?

- En tout cas, elle a pris son dossier et la photo est tombée, répondit Kate.

- John ce jour-là, elle est repartie avec des documents dans la main ? demanda Shaw.

- Non, bien-sûr que non. Mais elle avait une sacoche, comme tous les enseignants ici, répondit le concierge.

- Il faut qu'on trouve la vraie Nieman. Et on pourra lui montrer cette photo. Elle saura peut-être.

Ils rejoignirent leur coin de travail de l'autre côté de la pièce, et se reconcentrèrent sur la quête du dossier de Kelly Nieman, la véritable étudiante qui avait obtenu son diplôme de chirurgie esthétique au sein de cette école. Cela leur prit quelques dizaines de minutes supplémentaires, mais parmi la quarantaine de dossiers restants, Shaw finit par trouver celui de Kelly Nieman.

- Kelly Nieman, née le 29 janvier 1977 à New-York. Diplômée en chirurgie plastique, esthétique et reconstructrice, lut Jordan à haute voix.

- C'est elle. C'est l'identité de cette femme qu'elle a volée.

- Il y a une photo ?

- Oui, répondit Shaw, en montrant la photo agrafée au dossier d'une jeune fille blonde d'une vingtaine d'années qui ne ressemblait en rien à la Kelly Nieman qu'ils connaissaient, ni à celle qu'ils venaient de voir dans les dossiers des étudiants étrangers.

- J'envoie un message aux gars. Il faut qu'ils trouvent son adresse et qu'on aille l'interroger au plus vite.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des copies des diplômes dans les dossiers ? demanda Castle, en feuilletant un des dossiers.

- Non. En général, les universités ne délivrent qu'un exemplaire en précisant bien qu'aucun duplicata ne sera fait, répondit Shaw.

- Alors notre Nieman n'a pas pu voler le diplôme de la vraie Nieman ici. Elle a forcément eu accès à son domicile à un moment ou un autre.

- Elle la connaissait bien, fit Shaw. Dans 90 % des vols d'identité, la personne connaît sa victime.

- Tant que ça ? C'est flippant …, constata Castle.

- En effet …

Le téléphone de Kate vibra à peine cinq minutes après qu'elle ait alertée les gars, signalant l'arrivée d'un message.

- C'est bon, annonça Kate. On a une adresse. La vraie Kelly Nieman habite Edison, dans le New-Jersey.

- Ok. On va voir si on peut emporter son dossier, et on y va.


	16. Chapter 20-21

**Chapitre 20**

_12__ème__ District, New-York, 10h._

Dans la salle de travail, les agents Wade et Clayton passaient en revue les bandes vidéo des caméras de surveillance de _Broome Street_, pour l'instant sans résultat. A force, ils commençaient à cerner les habitudes des gens qu'ils voyaient déambuler dans la rue, les observant partir au travail le matin, et rentrer le soir. Ils avaient ainsi identifié les riverains habituels de la rue, et enregistré les données qui permettaient au logiciel de reconnaître automatiquement les visages familiers. Ils cherchaient maintenant, sur les derniers jours, quelqu'un qui aurait pu apparaître de manière plus irrégulière, et entrer et sortir de l'immeuble pour une courte durée, c'est-à-dire le temps d'observer Castle et Beckett chez eux. Ils n'avaient pour seule donnée que la taille approximative de Tyson, chose sur laquelle, aucune forme de chirurgie esthétique n'aurait pu avoir d'effet.

A leurs côtés, Esposito et Ryan se concentraient sur les centres pénitenciers de la région. Esposito avait joint environ la moitié des prisons situées entre New-York et Washington, sans trouver d'autre trace de Kelly Nieman. Quant à Ryan, il avait pris contact avec plusieurs membres du personnel de _Coyote Ridge_ à Washington pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur Kelly Nieman. Mais il s'avérait qu'elle n'avait fait qu'apparaître très ponctuellement en tant que bénévole sur une durée de quelques semaines seulement, et n'avait eu de contact réel avec personne.

Le Capitaine Gates vint les informer que le psychiatre en avait terminé avec Davis Gordon, et qu'ils pouvaient donc venir faire le point avec lui. Ils abandonnèrent pour un temps leurs recherches, pour retrouver le Dr Steel qui patientait dans la petite salle de réunion. Ils attendaient beaucoup de cette expertise psychiatrique pour comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver à Davis Gordon, mais aussi comprendre qui avait pu lui faire subir une telle annihilation de sa personnalité. Ils s'assirent tous les trois face au Dr Steel, prêt à leur rendre son verdict.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce gars ? demanda Esposito.

- La question serait plutôt : « Qu'est-ce qui va bien ? » Lieutenant …, répondit le Dr Steel, avec un air grave.

- Il a été lobotomisé ? demanda Ryan, qui finalement, pensait que Castle pouvait ne pas avoir tout à fait tort.

Gates jeta à Ryan un regard interdit, se demandant si sa question était sérieuse.

- Lobotomisé ? s'étonna le psychiatre. Non, bien-sûr que non. L'examen médical qu'il a passé montre que tout est normal. Il n'y a pas de présence d'une quelconque drogue ou médicament non plus dans son organisme. Je pense qu'on a reconditionné son libre-arbitre par une modification cognitive et neurologique du cortex cérébral.

- Et en français, ça veut dire ? demanda Esposito.

- Un lavage de cerveau, répondit le Dr Steel.

- Comment on réussit à faire subir ça à un mec ?

- Même parmi les plus éminents spécialistes en neurosciences, le lavage de cerveau est sujet à de nombreuses controverses vous savez. Il y a différents moyens d'y parvenir. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, cela a pris du temps pour amener Davis Gordon à ne plus être libre de lui-même.

- Six mois suffiraient ? demanda Ryan.

- Il n'y a pas une science du lavage de cerveau. Mais oui six mois, cela me semble un délai raisonnable. Le résultat sur Davis est bluffant.

- Il a pu répondre à vos questions ? demanda Gates.

- Pour les questions d'ordre personnel, sur son identité par exemple ou son enfance, il répond de manière tout à fait classique, concise, mais classique. Sur ses goûts également, en matière de choses très simples, les couleurs, les plats …. Ses capacités basiques et sa mémoire ne sont pas altérées : il sait lire, il sait compter … Mais il va de soi que même sans le lavage de cerveau, il a un quotient intellectuel légèrement inférieur à la moyenne.

- Vous lui avez reparlé du meurtre d'Ellie Byrd ?

- Oui. Dès qu'on en vient au meurtre de cette jeune fille, il récite, tel un robot. On l'a conditionné pour qu'il agisse ainsi. Un simple mot qu'on utilise peut être le déclencheur.

- Un mot ?

- Oui. Peut-être qu'il a été conditionné pour débiter le même texte dès qu'il entend son nom par exemple, ou le nom d'Ellie. Je pense aussi qu'il a été entraîné pour répondre aux questions que vous alliez lui poser.

- Il est incapable de nous donner des informations sur celui qui lui a fait subir ça ? demanda Gates.

- Dans l'état actuel des choses, non. Il est comme hors du temps présent, hors du temps réel. Il est incapable de donner la date, ni même le mois, ni même la ville où il se trouve.

- Il n'est pas conscient qu'il est à New-York ? s'étonna Esposito.

- Non. Et il ignore très certainement de toute façon qui sont ceux qui lui ont fait ça, et où les trouver.

- Son état est irréversible ? demanda Ryan, un brin désolé pour ce pauvre homme.

- C'est compliqué … Avec du travail, il peut réussir à retrouver un semblant de libre-arbitre.

- Mais pour l'enquête ?

- Là-aussi, il peut finir par retrouver des sensations, des images, de ce qui lui est arrivé. Le cerveau humain est si complexe, et plein de mystères loin d'être résolus vous savez. Mais ça peut prendre du temps …

- On n'a pas vraiment le temps d'attendre qu'il redescende de sa planète …, soupira Esposito.

- Comment peut-on arriver à transformer un homme ainsi ? demanda Ryan.

- Celui qui a fait ça maîtrise un minimum les neurosciences, ou au moins la neurologie.

- Le Dr Nieman est chirurgien esthétique. Elle fait des prodiges dans ce domaine, mais cela n'a rien à voir …, expliqua Ryan.

- Quant à Tyson …, je pense qu'à part l'art de se foutre du monde, il ne maîtrise pas grand-chose, ajouta Esposito.

- N'importe qui ayant étudié la médecine, a pu être confronté aux neurosciences, à l'étude des théories comportementales, à l'hypnose aussi …, sous forme de stages, de conférences … Sans avoir de diplôme dans ce domaine, ce Docteur Nieman peut avoir appris des choses, expliqua le Dr Steel.

- L'hypnose ?

- Oui. L'hypnose peut avoir été utilisée dans le cas de Davis Gordon, pour en quelque sorte annihiler son libre-arbitre, et contraindre son cerveau à entrer dans une sorte de veille. C'est ce qui vous a fait penser à une lobotomie.

Suite à cet entretien avec le Dr Steel, le Capitaine Gates décida de prolonger de vingt-quatre heures la garde à vue de Davis Gordon, afin d'essayer d'obtenir à un moment ou un autre un peu plus d'informations. Davis allait donc rester incarcéré au poste, et le Dr Steel allait mettre en place différents exercices avec lui pour tenter de faire réagir son cerveau. Même si l'espoir qu'il finisse par reprendre un minimum conscience de ce qu'il vivait était minime, tant que cette once d'espoir était là, elle ne voulait pas la laisser filer. Castle avait raison. En temps normal, la façon dont il s'était adressé à elle la veille l'aurait fait sortir de ses gonds, mais elle comprenait sa détresse au vu des circonstances. Et il avait raison. Elle prenait conscience que s'ils ne parvenaient à empêcher Tyson d'agir, il allait effectivement détruire la vie de Beckett et Castle.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chez Kelly Nieman, Edison, New-Jersey, 11 h 30.<span>_

Ils s'étaient garés en bordure du trottoir enneigé, devant la maison de Kelly Nieman, un pavillon typique d'une banlieue tranquille d'Edison, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de New-York. La rue avait été déneigée pour permettre le passage des voitures et des cars scolaires. En cette fin de matinée, le quartier était paisible et silencieux. Dans la grisaille, seuls les pépiements des oiseaux dans les arbres blanchis par la neige, égayaient un peu l'ambiance glaciale de cette journée. Tout ici indiquait une vie de famille paisible : le portique et les jouets éparpillés dans le jardin, le bonhomme de neige que les enfants avaient dû s'amuser à réaliser avant de partir pour l'école, le break familial garé dans l'allée. Les pièces du rez-de-chaussée étaient éclairées. Kelly Nieman devait être chez elle. D'après les recherches de Ryan, elle était mère au foyer, et vivait avec son conjoint et leurs trois enfants. Ils remontèrent l'allée, où l'on avait pris soin de recouvrir avec du sable les plaques de verglas, puis sonnèrent à la porte d'entrée, mais personne ne répondit.

- Kelly Nieman ? Police de New-York, annonça Kate en haussant la voix.

Shaw sonna de nouveau, puis Kate tapa quelques coups secs à la porte. Il n'y eut toujours aucune réponse. Mais alors qu'ils tendaient l'oreille, ils entendirent les pleurs d'un jeune enfant crever le silence et le calme qui semblaient régner à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils sentirent l'inquiétude les gagner. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

- Kelly ! Ouvrez cette porte s'il vous plaît ! insista Kate.

- Beckett. On entre. Je passe devant, fit Shaw en appuyant doucement sur la poignée d'une main, et sortant son arme de l'autre main.

La porte n'était pas fermée à clef. Ils entrèrent, guidés par les pleurs de l'enfant, et dans le salon découvrirent avec stupeur pourquoi Kelly Nieman ne répondait pas. La jeune femme était étendue sur le sol, allongée sur le dos, dans une flaque de sang, une balle dans la tête. A quelques mètres, dans son parc, un petit garçon d'environ dix-huit mois, pleurnichait. Ils restèrent interdits quelques secondes, comme s'ils ne parvenaient pas à prendre conscience de l'horreur de cette scène, et à réaliser que cette femme, innocente, dont ils ignoraient tout jusqu'à il y a une heure, venait d'être assassinée. Par Tyson. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Shaw se pencha, toucha le corps, constatant qu'il était encore chaud, et que le sang n'avait pas eu le temps de coaguler.

- Ça vient d'arriver, fit Jordan à voix basse. Il est peut-être encore là. Castle, restez ici, occupez-vous du bébé. Beckett, on fait le tour de la maison.

Castle se précipita auprès du petit garçon qui pleurait toujours, le visage baigné de larmes, et le hissa dans ses bras, pour tenter de le rassurer.

- Castle, prenez-ça, lui fit Shaw en lui tendant son arme de secours afin qu'il puisse se défendre au cas où.

Rick s'en saisit, et regarda Kate dans les yeux, lui intimant d'être prudente. Elle le rassura d'un regard, alors que déjà Shaw lui faisait signe de la suivre. Il fallait s'assurer que ce détraqué n'était plus dans la maison. A priori, il n'avait aucun intérêt à traîner ici, mais mieux valait redoubler de prudence. En silence, à pas lents, l'arme au poing, elles parcoururent chacune des pièces des deux étages du pavillon. Dans le salon, Rick essayait de calmer l'enfant, qui pleurait doucement sur son épaule, et de l'empêcher de regarder sa mère gisant au sol. Il ne savait pas trop de quoi un enfant de cet âge pouvait avoir conscience, mais nul doute que de voir sa maman allongée sur la moquette du salon, ne venant pas le réconforter alors qu'il pleurait, devait être traumatisant. Il l'emmena vers la fenêtre pour lui montrer la neige, et disserter sur tout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir au dehors. Le petit, attentif aux commentaires de Rick sur les oiseaux, le bonhomme de neige, et le père-noël qui allait bientôt arriver sur son traîneau, finit par se calmer, et cessa de pleurer. Enfin, Rick, soulagé, vit Kate réapparaître sur le seuil du salon, rangeant son arme dans le même temps à sa ceinture.

- Il n'y a personne. Shaw appelle les secours, annonça-t-elle. Comment va le bébé ?

- Bien. Il n'a rien … C'est un bon petit bonhomme, répondit Rick en regardant le visage de l'enfant qui le scrutait.

Les yeux de Kate coururent machinalement de ce petit garçon dans les bras de Rick, à sa maman, allongée sur le sol. Elle sentit la douleur lui serrer le cœur, en pensant que cet enfant, et ses frères et sœurs, allaient devoir vivre et grandir sans leur mère, par la faute d'un psychopathe qui éliminait toute personne pouvant l'empêcher au final de s'en prendre à eux. Elle était presque adulte quand sa propre mère avait été assassinée, et cela avait été une telle souffrance, alors pour de si jeunes enfants …

- Kate ? ça va ? s'inquiéta Rick, voyant son regard sombre, alors qu'elle fixait le corps de Kelly Nieman.

- Oui … mais tu devrais emmener le petit dans une autre pièce, qu'il ne voit pas sa mère ainsi.

Il regarde la neige, hein bonhomme ? fit Rick, alors que depuis ses bras, le petit garçon tapotait avec ses poings sur la vitre en babillant.

- Il ne se rend pas compte …, constata Kate, en s'accroupissant près du cadavre.

- Heureusement pour lui … Tyson est pire que tout. Je le savais, mais là … Comment on peut tuer une maman devant son bébé ? C'est inhumain …

- Tyson n'est pas un être humain … Il ne se préoccupe pas de ce genre de détails. On peut s'estimer heureux qu'il n'ait pas fait de mal au petit.

- S'il avait été en âge de parler, il l'aurait tué lui aussi …, constata tristement Castle, en caressant doucement la petit tête du garçonnet.

Près du corps sans vie de Kelly Nieman, Kate s'évertua à penser en flic, et à chasser ses émotions, qui, depuis qu'elle était enceinte, l'amenaient à réagir en tant que mère, bien malgré elle. Elle observa l'orifice d'entrée de la balle dans sa tête, au milieu du front.

- Une balle en pleine tête. C'est une exécution, il ne lui a laissé aucune chance, il voulait juste qu'elle meure, constata-t-elle.

- Les collègues seront là dans moins de dix minutes. J'ai demandé que le corps soit transféré dans les plus brefs délais à la morgue du 12ème District, annonça Shaw en entrant dans la pièce.

- Cela ne ressemble pas à Tyson, fit remarquer Rick, tout en observant le corps à bonne distance, et en s'assurant que l'enfant reste concentré sur le jardin enneigé.

- Mais c'est lui, fit Kate. On découvre il y a une heure que Nieman a volé l'identité de cette femme, et dans la foulée elle se fait tuer … Il n'y a pas de hasard.

- Je sais que c'est lui, mais ce n'est pas comme d'habitude, précisa Rick. Tyson ne tue pas les gens par arme à feu, surtout les femmes …

- Il n'a pas eu le choix je pense …, répondit Kate.

- Il nous a sûrement suivis ce matin, fit Shaw. Il nous a vus à l'AECOM.

- Il a compris que si on était là-bas, c'est qu'on avait trouvé quelque chose sur Nieman, continua Kate.

- Et il s'est précipité pour éliminer la vraie Nieman, conclut Rick, pour l'empêcher de parler.

- C'était risqué. Il a dû agir vite pour nous devancer, fit remarquer Shaw.

- D'où la balle dans la tête. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire sa petite mise en scène habituelle.

- Oui, ce n'était pas prévu. Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan. Il n'avait pas prévu de la tuer, ajouta Beckett.

- On marque un point …, lâcha Shaw. Il a dû s'écarter de son plan. Il a peut-être même paniqué.

- Sauf qu'une femme innocente est morte, et qu'elle laisse derrière elle trois orphelins … Si on n'était pas allés à l'AECOM, elle serait toujours en vie …, fit remarquer Castle, d'un air dépité.

- Castle, ce n'est pas de notre faute. C'est celle de Tyson.

- Je sais …

- Donc s'il est venu éliminer Kelly Nieman, c'est parce qu'il savait qu'elle nous donnerait des informations, résuma Kate, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur les faits. Il n'avait donc pas prévu avant ça qu'on remonterait jusqu'à elle. Les pistes qu'on a eues concernant Nieman étaient sûrement involontaires alors, des erreurs de sa part …

- Ça veut aussi dire que pour la première fois, on l'a forcé à s'adapter à nous, et non plus l'inverse, ajouta Shaw.

- Il ne va peut-être pas être très content d'avoir dû s'occuper d'effacer les traces que sa copine avait laissé traîner, fit remarquer Castle.

_Une trentaine de minutes plus tard …_

Assis autour de la table de la cuisine, Beckett et Castle faisaient face à Michael, le compagnon de Kelly Nieman, effondré, qui avait été prévenu sur son lieu de travail, et avait accouru dans la minute qui avait suivi. Son petit garçon, Henry, était sagement occupé à jouer avec un camion de pompier sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Les policiers étaient arrivés, et les experts étaient déjà à l'œuvre. D'ici peu, le corps de Kelly Nieman serait transféré pour que le Dr Parish pratique l'autopsie. Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà, qu'ils essayaient de discuter avec cet homme dévasté par le chagrin. Face à lui, Rick avait le cœur serré. Il imaginait la douleur effroyable qu'un mari pouvait ressentir en apprenant que sa femme avait été froidement assassinée, quelques heures après l'avoir quittée, le matin même, pleine de vie. Une femme qui consacrait sa vie à élever leurs enfants, paisiblement, sans se mettre le moins du monde en danger, et qui était morte certainement sans même en connaître la raison. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille Kate qui tentait de poser des questions, mais entre deux sanglots, Michael avait bien du mal à trouver les mots pour y répondre. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le réfrigérateur où s'affichaient des dessins d'enfants, parés de quelques mots affectueux envers l'un ou l'autre de leurs parents, sur le mur où une photo montrait les trois frères et sœurs joliment endimanchés devant le sapin de Noël. La fête lui était sortie de la tête, et quand il réalisa, son cœur se serra plus encore en songeant à la vie de cette famille brisée, anéantie, trois jours avant Noël. Il regarda le petit Henry, qui avec toute l'innocence de son jeune âge, n'avait pas conscience de ce qui se passait, et, concentré, s'évertuait à tirer sur l'échelle du camion de pompier. Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur Kate, qui, comme le petit bonhomme assis par terre, était concentrée sur sa mission. Il regarda son ventre, et un élan d'amour le parcourut. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, maintenant, tout de suite, pour se rassurer, tant ce nouveau crime avait ranimé toutes ses angoisses au vu de ce dont Tyson était capable. Il savait bien de quoi il était capable. Mais le constater l'effrayait à chaque fois davantage. Il avait exécuté une femme totalement innocente, non pas pour satisfaire une de ses pulsions, ou jouer avec eux, mais simplement pour être bien sûr de parvenir à s'en prendre à eux à un moment ou un autre. Cette fois, il était déterminé. Et s'ils ne parvenaient pas à faire échouer son piège, rien ni personne d'autre ne l'arrêterait. Les paroles de Michael le tirèrent de ses réflexions.

- Je veux juste mourir …, je ne peux pas vous aider, je veux juste mourir …, je veux être avec elle, sanglota-t-il, prenant son visage entre ses mains, comme pour cacher ses larmes.

Les yeux de Kate croisèrent ceux de Rick. Elle était attristée, il le vit aussitôt, désemparée aussi, ne sachant comment réagir face à cet homme anéanti. Il prit sur lui, pour tenter à son tour de s'adresser à Michael, qui pouvait savoir des choses. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de l'interroger, malgré les circonstances.

- Michael, commença Rick, calmement, je n'ose pas imaginer combien ce doit être douloureux ce que vous vivez aujourd'hui. Si je devais perdre ma femme ainsi, ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens, et je voudrais mourir moi aussi …

Kate sentit son cœur se broyer à ces mots. Malgré le danger auxquels ils étaient régulièrement confrontés, ils ne parlaient jamais de la mort, de moins de celle de l'un d'entre eux, et de ses conséquences. Elle était déjà bouleversée par ce qui arrivait à ce pauvre homme, mais les mots de Rick, achevèrent de la dévaster, et elle dut lutter corps et âme pour ne pas se laisser envahir par l'émotion.

- Mais je voudrais aussi que celui qui lui a fait du mal paye pour ce qu'il a fait, continua Rick. Et vous pouvez nous aider à le trouver, Michael.

Il tenta d'essuyer ses larmes du plat des mains, sans cesser de sangloter.

- On a besoin que vous soyez fort quelques minutes seulement, Michael, juste quelques minutes pour nous aider à trouver celui qui a fait ça à Kelly.

- Je ne peux pas vous aider …, si seulement je pouvais …

- Peut-être le pouvez-vous …, essayez de répondre aux questions du lieutenant Beckett.

Michael prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, et acquiesça d'un regard, alors que Kate, elle-aussi, tentait de laisser la flic reprendre le dessus.

- Votre femme avait-elle reçu une visite inhabituelle ces derniers temps ? Ou des menaces ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Elle me l'aurait dit.

- Avez-vous déjà vu cette femme ? demanda Castle en lui montrant la photo de l'étudiante étrangère trouvée à l'AECOM.

- Je ne sais pas … Peut-être, fit-il en scrutant la photo pour essayer de se souvenir. Qui est-ce ?

- Elle devait être étudiante à l'AECOM avec Kelly il y a une dizaine d'années, expliqua Kate.

- Oui, peut-être… Elle ressemble à une ancienne copine de Kelly.

- Une copine ? Elles se voyaient régulièrement ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ça remonte à des années. J'ai rencontré Kelly en 2006, elle n'était déjà plus étudiante. Mais j'ai dû apercevoir quelques fois cette fille, c'est tout, quand nous sortions. C'était une connaissance plus qu'une copine je pense. Elles se saluaient sans vraiment discuter. Pourquoi ?

- Vous connaissez son nom ? demanda Beckett.

- Non. Je ne sais pas. Kelly ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle. Pourquoi ? C'est cette femme qui a tué Kelly ? demanda-t-il les yeux de nouveau emplis de larmes.

- Nous n'en savons rien, Michael. C'est trop tôt pour le dire …, répondit Kate.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Kelly ? Elle ne faisait de mal à personne. Elle s'occupait de nos enfants et …, se lamenta Michael en sanglotant.

- On pense que Kelly avait une information qui dérangeait le tueur, expliqua Kate, qui savait mieux que personne combien la famille des victimes avait besoin d'entendre des explications, aussi douloureuses soient-elles. Elle savait quelque chose permettant de trouver qui il était.

- Kelly ? Ma Kelly ? Mais comment ….

- Kelly n'a rien fait de mal, Michael. Elle connaissait simplement, sans le savoir, la véritable identité d'une tueuse, expliqua Rick, essayant de le rassurer.

- Mon Dieu ! Et on l'a tuée pour ça ? On tue une mère de famille pour ça ?! s'exclama-t-il, en pleurant. Que vais-je dire à mes enfants quand ils vont rentrer de l'école ? Et Henry ? Il a vu sa mère se faire tuer sous ses yeux ? Mon Dieu !

Kate et Rick attendirent qu'il s'apaise de nouveau, eux-mêmes troublés par sa détresse.

- Kelly n'a jamais pratiqué la chirurgie esthétique ? demanda Kate quand Michael eut repris ses esprits.

- Si, mais très peu de temps, elle a arrêté en 2007, quand elle est tombée enceinte, et a choisi de s'occuper des enfants. Elle voulait reprendre quand les enfants seraient un peu plus grands et autonomes, expliqua-t-il tristement.

- Kelly avait-elle d'autres amis à la fac qui aient pu connaitre cette femme ?

- Je ne sais pas … Quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle ne voyait plus vraiment ses amis de la fac.

- A-t-elle gardé des souvenirs ou des objets de cette époque ? demanda Kate.

- Oui, sûrement, ce doit être au grenier.

Il faudrait qu'on puisse y jeter un œil.

- Oui, bien-sûr.

_Dans le grenier, quinze minutes plus tard …_

Beckett, Shaw et Castle, le dos courbé pour ne pas se cogner, évoluaient dans les combles qui servaient de grenier à la recherche du carton qui devait contenir les souvenirs des années universitaires de Kelly Nieman. Ils espéraient pouvoir y trouver quelque chose reliant la fausse Kelly Nieman à la vraie, une photo, des notes griffonnées dans un cahier, un souvenir quelconque qui puisse leur donner une piste concrète.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il l'a tuée juste parce qu'elle pouvait nous donner la véritable identité de sa copine ? demanda Castle, tout en déplaçant différents objets enchevêtrés.

- Je crois que c'est fort probable …, répondit Shaw, en farfouillant dans un carton qui s'avéra ne contenir que des vêtements de bébé.

- Mais même si on avait obtenu ce nom, il nous aurait encore été extrêmement difficile de la retrouver. Elle n'utilise plus ce nom-là depuis des années, fit-il remarquer.

- On ne sait pas tout ce qu'on peut découvrir de quelqu'un juste avec un nom, Castle. Tyson ne prend aucun risque. S'il y en a un qui peut se présenter, il anticipe, et l'élimine …

Kate s'arrêta deux secondes de chercher, en réfléchissant. Quelque chose, dans ce qu'avait dit Rick, venait de l'interpeller.

- Et si, justement, c'était le nom qu'elle utilisait aujourd'hui ? Elle ne peut plus utiliser celui de Kelly Nieman depuis qu'elle est pistée, alors elle a peut-être repris son identité d'origine, suggéra-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Castle. C'est une prise de risques.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une prise de risques, constata Shaw. Elle était peut-être très sage avant, et porter ce nom-là n'engendre aucune conséquence négative pour elle.

- Et peut-être même des conséquences positives … pour travailler peut-être, proposa Kate.

- Mais oui, c'est ça … Ils ne vivent pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche, donc elle a besoin de travailler, lança Castle, comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination.

- Dans le secteur qu'elle connaît le mieux, le secteur médical, précisa Shaw.

- Mais il lui faut des diplômes. Et elle ne peut plus utiliser ceux de Nieman, ajouta Kate.

- Le plus simple est donc d'utiliser les siens. Elle en a forcément, vu son niveau de qualification.

- Donc elle reprend son identité d'origine pour pouvoir se faire embaucher, expliqua Shaw. Peut-être en octobre dernier ce qui expliquerait qu'elle soit venue récupérer son dossier d'étudiante étrangère, qui, lui, est à son véritable nom, pour effacer toute trace de son passage à l'AECOM au cas où on viendrait y fourrer notre nez.

- Il nous faut absolument ce nom, pour pouvoir la faire rechercher dans tous les hôpitaux et cliniques de la ville.

- Il va falloir retourner à l'AECOM, chercher tous les dossiers des étudiants de 2004, et les interroger, suggéra Shaw. Il y en a forcément d'autres qui l'ont côtoyée à cette époque.

- Mais si Tyson les connaît, il pourrait les éliminer aussi …, lâcha Kate, avec inquiétude.

- Tuer toute une promotion ? Même pour Tyson, ce serait … démentiel …, fit remarquer Castle.

- Je crois qu'on peut tout envisager avec Tyson, fit remarquer Shaw. Il n'a aucune limite. Il n'a qu'un but : s'en prendre à vous, et rien ne l'en empêchera. Il ne tuera peut-être pas toute une promotion, mais cibler les amis de Kelly Nieman, oui, c'est probable.

- Il faut les identifier et les placer sous protection immédiatement, lâcha Kate.

- Ça peut faire beaucoup de monde, fit remarquer Rick.

- On n'a pas le choix. Nous non plus on ne peut pas prendre de risque. Il a tué cette jeune femme sans aucune hésitation.

- S'il veut nous empêcher de remonter jusqu'à Nieman, c'est que son identité doit cacher un moyen de parvenir jusqu'à lui, ou jusqu'à sa planque, ou même mettre en péril son plan …, constata Castle tout en réfléchissant.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qui nous intéresse, fit Kate en ouvrant le carton où était inscrit « AECOM ».

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

_Appartement de Tyson, New-York, 14h_

Depuis qu'il était rentré, il faisait les cent pas rageusement, en attendant qu'elle arrive à son tour. Il bénissait le ciel d'avoir eu envie d'aller surveiller ce matin ce que trafiquaient ses cibles préférées, car sans ça, à l'heure qu'il est, son plan serait peut-être foutu. Et tout ça à cause d'elle qui n'avait pas été assez prudente. Il passait pourtant son temps à lui rabâcher les choses. Il avait fallu qu'il aille jusqu'à Edison pour régler le problème. Si elle l'avait écouté, le problème aurait été réglé il y a des années, et ils n'auraient pas eu de soucis à se faire. Mais voilà, il avait fallu qu'elle fasse preuve de sentimentalisme. C'en était fini des sentiments maintenant. Dès qu'il les avait vus se rendre à l'AECOM, il avait compris qu'ils étaient sur une piste qu'il n'avait pas prévue. Immédiatement, il l'avait appelée, et elle l'avait rassurée, en lui disant qu'ils devaient simplement être en train de vérifier les diplômes qu'elle avait fournies pour travailler à la prison, et qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'avoir une idée de sa véritable identité. Elle était persuadée que ce n'était rien. Mais pour lui, ce n'était pas rien. Pour que la fine équipe de Beckett se déplace de si bonne heure, il y avait quelque chose. Il y avait un risque, et aucun risque n'était acceptable. Il leur fallait revoir le plan. Si lui ne reculerait devant rien, il savait que Castle et Beckett non plus. S'ils parvenaient à remonter jusqu'au véritable nom de Kelly, alors ils commenceraient forcément par chercher dans les établissements médicaux de la ville. Ils retrouveraient sa trace, mettant en péril leur plan, en particulier la phase ultime qui devait débuter mercredi. Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils seraient capables de découvrir d'autres avec ce nom. Ils étaient tenaces, et lui n'avait pas le choix. Il avait éliminé la vraie Kelly Nieman, certes, retardant ainsi l'échéance, mais il y avait ces deux autres étudiantes, qu'elle fréquentait à l'époque, et qui étaient en Europe. Les flics allaient finir par découvrir sa véritable identité. Il lui avait ordonné de trouver impérativement une solution pour accéder aux fichiers du personnel du _Lenox Hill Hospital_, et supprimer toutes les données la concernant. Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse des bases de données informatiques de l'hôpital. Les flics se contenteraient certainement de passer par les services administratifs, ne pouvant pas consacrer des heures à inspecter chaque clinique, chaque hôpital, chaque cabinet privé de la ville. Il fallait au moins les retarder jusqu'à mercredi matin. Elle avait rétorqué qu'elle ne voyait pas comment accomplir cette mission, et furieusement, il lui avait répondu qu'elle avait intérêt d'être assez maligne pour y parvenir. Il lui avait également intimé d'aller vérifier que tout se passait bien avec Tanner avant de rentrer, et avait raccroché, passablement énervé, d'autant plus que le corps de Glen Haner n'avait visiblement toujours pas été retrouvé. Il avait erré près du 12ème District après son retour d'Edison et n'avait pas vu la moindre agitation suspecte. Ni les fidèles lieutenants de Beckett, ni les fédéraux n'avaient pointé le bout de leur nez. Castle, Beckett et leur chaperon étaient rentrés d'Edison en début d'après-midi, et a priori, personne n'avait eu vent de la mort de Glen Haner. Si d'ici ce soir, rien n'avait bougé, il allait falloir qu'il passe à l'action pour faire en sorte que le corps soit découvert. C'était la diversion qui devait les occuper un moment. Il ne pouvait pas attendre trop longtemps. Et il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution alternative pour mercredi matin. Si Beckett commençait à enquêter sur les hôpitaux, elle était bien assez futée pour décider de ne pas aller à son rendez-vous médical au Lenox Hill Hospital.

Il était perdu dans ses réflexions, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage, quand elle passa la porte. Elle vit tout de suite à quel point il était furieux.

- C'est bon ? Tu as réussi ? fit-il immédiatement, la toisant du regard, à peine fut-elle entrée.

- Oui. Je crois …

- Tu crois ? Il faut être sûr, bon sang ! On ne peut pas se rater ! s'écria-t-il, en la dévisageant.

- Arrête de paniquer comme ça, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. On ne sait même pas ce qu'ils savent.

- Crois-moi, ils vont vite savoir.

- Tu l'as tuée ? s'enquit-elle immédiatement.

- Bien-sûr que je l'ai tuée ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce tu voulais que je fasse ? Attendre qu'elle balance ton nom aux flics ?

- Comment as-tu …

- Une balle dans le crâne … Je ne l'ai pas étranglée, elle, si ça peut te rassurer. Vite fait, bien fait.

Elle s'assit dans le canapé, l'air touchée par cette nouvelle. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'attrister des meurtres commis par Jerry. Bien au contraire, elle aimait ça. Elle aimait le voir se muer en cet autre qui ôtait la vie à ces femmes. Elle aimait l'observer. Il la fascinait, et elle y prenait même du plaisir. Mais Kelly avait été son amie, peut-être la seule amie qu'elle ait vraiment eue d'ailleurs. Sa famille l'avait même hébergée quelques semaines à l'époque, le temps qu'elle trouve un logement en arrivant à New-York. Elles étaient si différentes, et pourtant elles s'entendaient bien. Elle était venue ici fuir sa vie de petite bourgeoise londonienne, et nourrir ses fantasmes de l'eldorado américain, et Kelly avait été son guide, sa copine de soirées trop arrosées, sa confidente aussi. Elles avaient souvent ri, s'étaient beaucoup amusées, avaient travaillé aussi, s'étaient entrainées ensemble des nuits durant à réviser des sutures, et des points parfaits. Elle avait passé à l'AECOM, auprès de Kelly Nieman, les six mois les plus ordinaires de sa vie, sans doute les six mois où elle avait été la plus normale. Et puis elle avait rencontré Jerry, et sa vie avait basculé. Elle avait trouvé son alter-égo, et avait effacé petit à petit de sa vie son amie, et tout le reste, pour se fondre dans les délires de Jerry, qui, comme répondant aux siens, avaient donné une dimension totalement euphorisante à leur quotidien.

Elle n'était pas vraiment triste. Tout cela était bien loin. Elle regrettait simplement d'avoir peut-être à un moment ou un autre commis une erreur qui avait entraîné la nécessité d'éliminer celle qui avait été son amie.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de t'apitoyer sur son sort. Tu ne l'avais même pas revue depuis dix ans quasiment. Et je te rappelle que tu lui as volé sa vie …, fit-il en la regardant sévèrement.

- Pas sa vie …, son identité …, corrigea-t-elle, comme si les mots avaient de l'importance.

- C'est pareil, lâcha-t-il en se laissant tomber assis à côté d'elle.

- Et Anna et Chelsea ?

- Elles vivent en Suisse, ces deux-là … Dommage que je ne puisse pas me téléporter pour leur faire la peau. Il faut espérer qu'ils ne mettront pas la main sur elles avant mercredi.

Elle garda le silence. Elle espérait que leur plan n'allait pas être compromis. Tout reposait sur le Lenox Hill Hospital. Si l'on découvrait qu'elle y travaillait, ils étaient foutus. Elle réfléchissait. Il fallait trouver une solution de repli, au cas où, un autre moyen d'agir et de les prendre par surprise. Beckett et Castle ne pouvaient pas gagner.

* * *

><p><span><em>Salle de travail, 12<em>_ème__ District, 14 h 30._

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle de travail, et prenaient le temps de déjeuner tout en poursuivant leurs réflexions. Beckett, Castle et Shaw étaient rentrés d'Edison avec des éléments qui allaient peut-être s'avérer décisifs. Leur investigation au sein du grenier s'était révélée fructueuse. Ils avaient déniché plusieurs photos jaunies au dos desquelles étaient identifiées systématiquement les quatre même jeunes femmes : Anna, Chelsea, Meg et Kelly. On les y voyait s'amusant lors de différentes sorties et fêtes étudiantes au cours de l'année universitaire 2003-2004. Kelly était facilement reconnaissable, et il y avait à coup sûr aussi sur ces photos celle qui lui avait volé son identité, pour finir par devenir la complice de Tyson. Ils avaient également trouvé l'album souvenir de leur promotion où figuraient les photos de tous les étudiants, ainsi que leurs activités et le cursus suivi au sein de l'AECOM. Ils avaient ainsi pu identifier Anna et Chelsea, mais pas Meg, qui apparemment n'était pas répertoriée. Cette dénommée Meg était leur suspecte, la fausse Nieman. Anna Marsh et Chelsea Carson étaient diplômées en chirurgie esthétique également. Immédiatement, ils avaient lancé une recherche pour les localiser, mais toutes deux, par chance, vivaient à l'étranger, à Genève où elles avaient fondé une clinique privée qu'elles dirigeaient ensemble. Au moins, la distance faisait que Tyson ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à elles, et qu'elles ne subiraient probablement pas le même funeste destin que leur amie Kelly Nieman. Ils avaient tenté de joindre immédiatement la clinique à Genève, mais on leur avait répondu que Mesdames Marsh et Carson étaient en déplacement pour un séminaire. La clinique avait refusé de divulguer le numéro personnel des chirurgiennes, malgré toute la force de persuasion dont Beckett avait pu faire preuve. La standardiste lui avait assuré qu'elle leur transmettait néanmoins son message et que Mesdames Marsh et Carson la rappelleraient dès qu'elles le pourraient. Leur parler était primordial. Anna Marsh et Chelsea Carson étaient peut-être les seules à même de leur donner l'identité réelle de celle qui se faisait appeler Kelly Nieman. Sans cette identité, il leur était impossible de la retrouver. C'était quasiment l'une des seules pistes qu'il leur restait. Ils avaient néanmoins réussi à joindre John, le concierge de l'AECOM, qui, généreusement, avait relevé les noms de toute la promotion 2004, pour les leur transmettre. Il y avait une quarantaine d'étudiants qu'ils avaient contactés un par un, et seulement une dizaine n'avait pas encore répondu. Mais aucun des étudiants interrogés par téléphone ne se souvenait du nom de cette étudiante étrangère, qui aurait été amie avec Kelly Nieman. D'un côté, c'était bon signe, si aucun ne se souvenait, alors aucun ne serait la cible de Tyson. Il était impossible d'assurer la protection individuelle de tous ces anciens étudiants. Beaucoup n'habitaient pas New-York, et la police n'avait de toute façon pas suffisamment d'effectifs. Il se basait également sur le fait que Tyson n'avait certainement pas en sa possession la liste de tous les étudiants ayant côtoyé sa copine, et que celle-ci ne pouvait se souvenir de tous leurs noms. Néanmoins, on leur avait recommandé la plus grande prudence ces prochains jours.

Esposito et Ryan avaient fini leur investigation concernant les centres pénitenciers, et hormis _Sing Sing_ et _Coyote Ridge_, Nieman n'avait travaillé nulle part comme bénévole, du moins sous ce nom-là. Wade et Clayton avaient passé des heures à observer les vidéos des caméras de surveillance sur _Broome Street_, sans rien déceler de suspect. Ils allaient élargir la recherche en remontant plus loin dans le temps, mais ils commençaient à ressentir le contre-coup de leur nuit passée au poste à visionner des heures d'images vidéo.

Ils avaient tous l'air plutôt dépités par l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il leur fallait attendre l'appel de ces deux chirurgiennes, les résultats de l'autopsie de Kelly Nieman, et des expertises scientifiques réalisées dans le salon de la victime.

- Alors … qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? demanda Castle, en observant le tableau blanc recouvert d'une multitude d'informations qui, soit s'avéraient inutiles, soit inexploitables dans l'état actuel des choses.

- Eh bien, il ne nous reste pas grand-chose comme piste à explorer …, constata Shaw.

- Le tatouage du clown triste, on ne peut rien en tirer pour l'instant, fit remarquer Esposito.

- Et _Crown Heights_ ? suggéra l'agent Wade.

- C'est trop vaste. On ne va pas arpenter tous les immeubles du quartier, répondit Beckett. On ne sait même pas si c'est toujours le quartier qu'ils fréquentent.

- Il nous reste Davis …, lâcha Ryan d'un air dépité, comme si lui-même n'y croyait pas.

- Il faudrait un miracle pour que le Dr Steel en tire quelque chose, ajouta Esposito. Il n'avait pas l'air franchement optimiste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent ? fit Rick, en se levant, songeur, scrutant les photos de Tyson et de Nieman fixés sur le tableau blanc. Pas de nouveaux messages, pas de nouveau cadavre …

- Tu oublies celui de Kelly Nieman …, fit remarquer Kate.

- Oui, mais il n'était pas prévu celui-là. Il ne faisait pas partie de son plan, répondit Castle.

- Justement, on a réussi à le faire sortir de son plan …, ajouta Ryan.

- Même si l'issue est dramatique, malheureusement, constata Shaw. Mais il est sorti de son plan, oui, et ça va forcément modifier la suite. Il va être plus méfiant. S'il avait des craintes, elles vont s'intensifier et il va commettre des erreurs.

- Il en a déjà commis, fit remarquer Kate. Soit il n'a pas eu le temps, soit il n'a pas pensé à vérifier s'il y avait des traces de sa petite copine chez Kelly après l'avoir tuée.

- Comment fait-il pour arriver à nous suivre, à tuer, à organiser tous ces petits stratagèmes, il ne dort jamais ? s'étonna Castle.

- L'adrénaline le maintient éveillé, répondit Esposito.

- Eh bien, nous, c'est le café qui nous maintient éveillés, lâcha Castle. C'est ma tournée, j'y vais.

- Je t'accompagne, fit Kate en se levant.

Ils rejoignirent tous deux la salle de repos, où Rick entreprit de faire couler les cafés.

- Ça va ? Pas trop fatiguée ? demanda-t-il, tandis qu'elle s'adossait au mur, le regardant s'activer pour récupérer suffisamment de tasses et les poser sur un plateau.

- Ça va … A croire que moins je dors, plus je suis en forme …, répondit-elle, posant délicatement une main sur son ventre.

- C'est la douceur du réveil qui t'a donné des forces pour la journée, sourit tendrement Rick.

- Je pense, oui, fit-elle, lui rendant son sourire, en repensant à leurs ébats matinaux.

- Bébé bouge ? demanda-t-il, observant sa main caresser son ventre rond.

- Oui, un peu. Viens.

Il s'approcha pour poser sa main à côté de la sienne, tentant de percevoir un petit mouvement.

- Je ne sens rien …

- Encore quelques jours, et je suis sûre que tu le sentiras toi aussi, le rassura-t-elle, posant sa main sur la sienne.

- Tu sais qu'après mes mains ne quitteront plus ton ventre …, sourit-il.

- Pas de souci, je ne me lasse pas de tes mains sur moi …, fit-elle avec un petit sourire aguicheur.

- Tentatrice !

- En parlant de main, comment va ta morsure de rat ? demanda-t-elle, taquine.

- Tu te moques de moi, mais tu rigoleras moins si j'attrape le typhus ! répondit-il, prenant un air sérieux.

- Fais-moi voir ce gros bobo, fit-elle, en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour regarder son doigt. Ah oui, on voit bien les deux petites marques de quenottes …

- Tu vois ! Je ne suis pas une chochotte ! Elle m'a mordu !

Kate fit une petite moue rieuse, avant de déposer un baiser sur le bout de son doigt.

- Merci, jolie infirmière.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de mentionner mes bisous magiques en public ! Surtout devant Shaw ! Elle est capable de s'imaginer encore qu' …

- On joue au docteur ? fit Rick, terminant sa phrase, avec un large sourire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Rick. Je n'aime pas que tout le monde sache ces petites choses sur nous.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est rien un bisou magique. Elle n'a même pas fait de remarque en plus.

- Oui, tu parles … Bon, je vais faire un tour à la morgue voir Lanie.

- Elle a fini l'autopsie ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, fit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

- Kate … tu ne vas pas aller là-bas toute seule ? sembla-t-il s'inquiéter.

- On dirait que je pars pour le bout du monde, répondit-elle gentiment. Je vais juste à la morgue, Castle. Je n'ai que quelques couloirs à parcourir.

- Quelques couloirs c'est déjà trop …, fit-il avec sa mine soucieuse.

Elle revint vers lui. Il savait qu'elle allait sûrement voir Lanie pour une discussion entre filles, et ne demandait même pas à l'accompagner tant cela lui aurait paru intrusif. Mais il s'inquiétait sincèrement de la laisser déambuler seule dans les couloirs du poste. Il restait persuadé que si Tyson le voulait, il pouvait réussir à s'introduire de nouveau ici, qu'il y ait ou non des dizaines de flics.

- Il y a des flics partout, le rassura Kate. Tyson ne va pas s'en prendre à moi ici. S'il y avait le moindre risque, je n'irais pas. Et puis, crois-moi, il a certainement prévu un truc bien plus tordu.

- C'est rassurant …, bougonna-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, fit-elle en souriant.

- Ok.

- Je t'envoie un message quand j'y suis, si ça peut te rassurer.

- Oui, ça peut me rassurer, sourit-il.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi-aussi. Fais attention.

Elle s'éloigna avec un sourire, bien consciente qu'il allait se ronger les sangs pendant toute la durée de son absence, mais il n'y avait vraiment rien à craindre ici, et elle avait envie, et besoin aussi, de discuter avec son amie. D'ailleurs Rick ne lui avait pas posé de questions. Il savait lui-aussi que même si elle se confiait maintenant à lui, totalement, et facilement, elle avait besoin de sa meilleure amie qui lui apportait une autre forme de réconfort dans les moments difficiles.

* * *

><p><em><span>Morgue, 15h.<span>_

Kate passa la porte, trouvant Lanie, penchée au-dessus de la table d'autopsie, occupée à recoudre la poitrine de Kelly Nieman. Elle voyait des cadavres tous les jours ou presque. Elle y était habituée, mais il y avait parfois des morts plus douloureuses à affronter que d'autres. Et celle de Kelly Nieman en faisait partie. La jeune femme était recouverte d'un drap bleu jusque la taille, le teint maintenant blafard, une unique blessure à la tête sous la forme d'un trou dont Lanie avait dû extraire la balle.

- Hey, fit Lanie avec le sourire, en la voyant passer la porte. Que fais-tu ici sans ta garde rapprochée ?

- Je ne crains rien dans les couloirs de la morgue …, répondit Kate, en prenant aussitôt son téléphone pour envoyer un message rassurant à Rick.

- Castle t'a laissée t'enfuir ainsi ? s'étonna Lanie, taquine.

- Je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix, répondit-t-elle en observant le visage de Kelly Nieman.

- Oh, Madame Castle se rebelle ! rigola Lanie.

- Comment ça je me rebelle ? s'offusqua gentiment Kate. Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Je suis une femme soumise ?

Lanie éclata de rire.

- Non … pas soumise, totalement amoureuse, rectifia Lanie, souriante.

- Je préfère ça …, sourit Kate à son tour. Où en es-tu ?

- J'ai extrait la balle de son crâne. Neuf millimètres. La balistique travaille dessus. La cause de la mort est claire. Il devait être à moins d'un mètre d'elle quand il a tiré. Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à en dire. Mais j'attends les résultats des analyses toxicologiques au cas où.

- Ok, merci, répondit Kate sans détacher ses yeux du corps inanimé de la jeune femme.

- Tu ne venais pas pour les résultats, je me trompe ? lui fit Lanie, tout en restant concentré sur son aiguille.

- Oui, et non …

- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta aussi son amie.

- Mis à part qu'un psychopathe nous espionne et envisage sûrement de me trucider pour détruire Castle … non, tout va bien, répondit Kate avec un petit sourire.

- Oh, chérie …, fit Lanie, levant vers elle des yeux désolés.

- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste qu'on tourne en rond au poste, on n'a pas grand-chose … On doit attendre que les chirurgiennes rappellent … C'est notre seule piste.

- Donc tout va bien ? insista Lanie.

- Oui.

- Katherine Beckett … Ne me mens pas à moi ! s'offusqua son amie, en lui lançant un regard sévère.

- Lanie … ça va …

- Tu ne serais pas là, si tout allait bien …

- Pourquoi ? Je peux venir voir mon amie sans avoir de problème non ? fit remarquer Kate.

- Oui, mais pas en pleine enquête … Assis-toi, et raconte-moi en attendant que j'ai fini … Je t'écoute. Allez !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de m'asseoir Lanie, je suis enceinte, pas malade …, rétorqua Kate.

- Oh, je ne veux que ton confort moi ! Cinq mois quand même … bientôt tu ne verras plus tes pieds, fit Lanie avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je t'ai déjà dit comme c'est bon d'avoir une amie aussi rassurante et aimable que toi ? ironisa Kate.

Lanie éclata de rire.

- Je plaisante …, tu es magnifique. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment Castle te regarde, c'est encore pire qu'avant … ce qui n'était pas chose facile …

- Comment ça pire ?

- Oh, tu sais bien …, sourit Lanie. Je suis surprise qu'il ne se soit pas déjà jeté sur toi au poste.

Kate s'abstint de répondre, et préféra aller s'asseoir au bureau de Lanie. Celle-ci observa son silence, amusée.

- Quoi ? Il l'a déjà fait ? Mon Dieu ! Kate Beckett ! lança Lanie en la dévisageant, ce qui fit rougir légèrement son amie.

Kate maudissait parfois ce don qu'avait Lanie de toujours réussir à mettre le doigt sur les petites choses qui allaient la mettre mal à l'aise, et la plupart du temps ça concernait son intimité avec Rick. Cela l'amusait beaucoup de la titiller avec ça, elle qui n'aimait pas vraiment, même avec elle, à qui elle confiait quasiment tout, aborder ce genre de sujet.

- Bon, Lanie, on peut en revenir au sujet initial ?

- Ce sera bien moins drôle … mais oui, je t'écoute, répondit Lanie, retrouvant son sérieux

- Tyson a tué cette pauvre femme innocente à cause de nous, lâcha Kate. Enfin, je sais qu'on n'y est pour rien, mais il l'a tuée, pour être sûr que rien ne l'empêchera de s'en prendre à nous. Il est si déterminé … ça fait froid dans le dos …

- Kate, je voudrais bien te dire de ne pas t'angoisser, mais …, je suis moi-même terrifiée à l'idée que ce détraqué puisse vous faire du mal, répondit Lanie, en la regardant dans les yeux. J'essaie de ne pas y penser, comme tout le monde ici, mais je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière … Je sais bien que vous étiez en sécurité au loft avec Shaw, mais Dieu seul sait de quoi est capable ce psychopathe de Tyson …

Kate resta silencieuse, regardant son amie avec compassion, tellement désolée qu'elle se fasse ainsi du souci pour eux deux.

- Sans parler de sa folle de copine … après ce qu'elle nous a faits, à Javi et moi, je rêvais du jour où j'aurais son cadavre à charcuter … mais au lieu de ça, je me retrouve à autopsier cette pauvre Kelly Nieman … qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que croiser il y a dix ans le chemin d'une tarée.

- Oh … Lanie … je sais combien c'est difficile pour toi aussi de voir Tyson et Nieman revenir rôder autour de nous. Je suis désolée …

- Kate … c'est difficile pour tout le monde. Mais personne ne lâchera rien. Cette fois, il ne s'en tirera pas, assura Lanie avec détermination.

- Non. Il ne s'en tirera pas. Et elle non plus.

La ténacité de Lanie lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle avait elle-aussi beaucoup souffert du machiavélisme de Tyson et Nieman, et, comme beaucoup d'entre eux, même si personne ne l'avouait vraiment, elle préférerait voir Tyson mort qu'en prison. Il faisait constamment peser une telle menace sur toute l'équipe que tant qu'il serait en vie, ils auraient l'impression qu'il y avait toujours un risque. Mais ils étaient bien loin de tout ça, de toute façon. Ils ignoraient encore tout de Tyson, de l'endroit où il pouvait se cacher, et de la suite qu'il avait prévue de donner à son plan.

- Elle avait des enfants ? demanda Lanie, en s'éloignant vers les lavabos pour nettoyer ses instruments.

- Oui, trois enfants.

- Pauvres petits …

- Et un mari complètement anéanti ... L'un des interrogatoires les plus douloureux que j'ai eu à faire …, ajouta Kate, tristement, en regardant de nouveau le corps sans vie de Kelly Nieman, comme si elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle ne prenait aucun risque. Elle élevait son petit garçon, emmenait les aînés à l'école, s'occupait de sa famille.

- Kate …, fit Lanie doucement, ne voulant pas la laisser s'enfoncer dans ce trop-plein d'empathie pour la victime.

- Et un taré a débarqué chez elle ce matin pour lui tirer une balle dans la tête, sans même qu'elle n'ait, sans doute, le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, conclut-elle.

- La vie est injuste, et cruelle, Kate, tu le sais comme moi. Culpabiliser n'y changera rien.

- Je sais, mais parfois c'est juste insupportable.

- Oui, ça l'est, soupira Lanie, en allant remonter le drap sur le corps de Kelly Nieman pour recouvrir son visage.

- Castle a dit quelque chose à son mari …, reprit Kate, l'air soucieuse. Il était effondré, et on ne savait pas trop comment faire avec lui, et Castle lui a dit quelque chose qui …

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ? demanda Lanie en la rejoignant près du bureau.

- Il a dit que lui-aussi, s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa femme, sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens.

- Et ? C'est logique, non ? Tu es l'amour de sa vie, sourit Lanie.

- Oui, je sais ça, mais il a aussi dit qu'il voudrait mourir lui-aussi.

- Castle ne peut pas concevoir de vivre sans toi Kate.

- Mais s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je ne veux pas qu'il … enfin … Je veux qu'il continue à vivre, même si …

- Kate, il n'a pas dit qu'il le ferait, il a dit qu'il le voudrait. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Et toi, tu voudrais continuer à vivre sans lui ?

- Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit, Lanie.

- Si. Ça marche dans les deux sens, chérie …

- Je continuerais à vivre oui, pour notre enfant … Je n'aurais pas le choix.

- Et Castle ferait la même chose, lui assura Lanie.

Kate soupira, comme si toutes ces interrogations la tracassaient profondément.

- C'est juste qu'on n'a jamais parlé de ça tous les deux. On est tout le temps exposés au danger, et à la mort, et on n'en parle pas.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu en parler ? Vous n'allez pas mourir demain non ? lui fit Lanie, très pragmatique.

- Non …, enfin on ne sait jamais …

- Kate ! s'offusqua Lanie en la regardant avec ses yeux furieux.

- Ok, non on ne va pas mourir demain, mais ce qu'il a dit, je ne sais pas …, ça m'a chamboulée… Je ne veux pas, Lanie, je ne veux pas ça.

- Parles-en avec lui.

- Super facile d'aborder ce genre de sujet … entre le fromage et le dessert, « au fait mon cœur, si je meurs, reste en vie s'il te plaît ».

Lanie sourit.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Lanie.

- Non, en effet, désolée, mais toi tu es drôle … Allez, arrête de penser à tout ça. Il ne va rien t'arriver.

Kate ne répondit pas, et baissa les yeux.

- Chérie, regarde-moi. Il ne va rien t'arriver. Castle et Shaw ne te lâchent pas d'une semelle. Et on va trouver ces tarés avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Oui …

Elles se lancèrent un regard aimant, avant de finir par se sourire affectueusement.

- C'est toujours ok pour ce soir ? demanda Lanie, changeant complètement de sujet.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée … vu les circonstances … et puis, on va peut-être finir tard.

- Kate, c'est une bonne idée. On a prévu ça depuis des semaines, pour une fois qu'on est tous disponibles, et qu'on peut sortir s'amuser tous ensemble.

- Je sais mais …

- Et puis c'est Noël bientôt. Il faut vivre, Kate. Ce taré vous observe, et bien montrez-lui combien vous respirez la joie de vivre et vous n'avez pas peur de lui.

- Bon … ok … s'il n'y a rien de nouveau d'ici ce soir.

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas hâte de voir nos hommes sur des patins ? lui lança Lanie, tout sourire.

- Oh si ! Ça promet !

- Ils n'ont pas fini de se plaindre d'avoir mal aux fesses ! Et qui jouera les infirmières pour soigner leurs petits popotins endoloris ! C'est nous !

- Lanie ! Tu es impossible ! lança Kate en riant.


	17. Chapter 22-23

**Chapitre 22**

_Bureau du Capitaine Gates, 15h30._

Rick frappa à la porte ouverte du bureau du Capitaine Gates, qui assise à son bureau, leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui. Il ne voulait pas la déranger, mais après la façon dont il lui avait adressé la parole la veille, suite à l'interrogatoire de Davis Gordon, il tenait à s'excuser. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre son sang-froid ainsi, et surtout de manquer de respect à Gates. Il la taquinait souvent, certes, il jouait à l'exaspérer, mais ne dépassait jamais vraiment la limite de ce respect qu'il lui vouait, comme tous les membres de l'équipe. Il se doutait bien qu'elle était suffisamment compréhensive pour faire la part des choses, et qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait certainement pas rigueur, sinon elle l'aurait déjà convoqué pour lui passer un savon. Mais il ne l'avait pas revue depuis la veille, et, il se devait de reconnaître que, malgré sa quarantaine d'années d'expérience de toutes les formes d'autorité, qu'il avait si souvent défiée, celle de sa mère, celle des enseignants et directeurs fréquentés au cours de sa scolarité, celle de la police même à laquelle il avait eu affaire pour quelques bêtises, il n'en menait pas large quand il devait se présenter seul devant Gates. Quand Kate était avec lui, il se reposait toujours un peu sur sa présence pour jouer les fanfarons, et comptait sur elle pour arrondir les angles et adoucir le Capitaine. Il vit tout de suite à son regard qu'elle n'était pas fâchée, non pas qu'elle sourit, loin de là, mais au moins ses yeux ne lui lançaient pas d'entrée de jeu des éclairs.

- Bonjour, Capitaine. Vous avez deux minutes ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Oui. Entrez, Castle, répondit-elle en rangeant machinalement une pile de dossiers.

Il s'exécuta, et s'avança au milieu de la pièce comme un petit garçon intimidé.

- Il y a du nouveau ? demanda-t-elle, sur un ton sec, mais cordial.

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

- Un problème avec Beckett ? fit-elle en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes, s'étonnant finalement de le voir se présenter seul dans son bureau.

- Non, non. Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. J'étais … un peu …, enfin …, balbutia-t-il, cherchant les mots justes.

- Inutile de vous excuser, Castle. C'est oublié …, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, le regardant d'un air entendu.

Elle était touchée qu'il ait eue la délicatesse de venir s'excuser, signe de la considération qu'il avait pour elle. Mais elle ne lui en aurait pas voulu s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle savait combien ce qu'avait dit Davis Gordon était insupportable à entendre pour n'importe quel homme. Elle savait combien Beckett et lui vivaient dans l'angoisse depuis quelques jours. Elle comprenait, et ne s'était pas offusquée de la colère que Castle lui avait adressée, bien malgré lui.

- Bien. Merci, fit-il, esquissant un sourire.

- Comment va Beckett ? enchaîna Gates.

- Elle tient le coup. Elle ne dort pas beaucoup, mais vous la connaissez …

- Oui, mais il faut qu'elle se repose. Peut-être qu'elle …

- Elle va bien, l'interrompit Castle. Elle fait attention. Et je fais attention pour elle, quand elle oublie de le faire.

- Ok. Et vous Castle ?

- Moi ? s'étonna-t-il, surpris qu'elle se soucie de son état moral.

- Comment allez-vous ? Mieux qu'hier soir ? demanda-t-elle avec gentillesse.

- Oui. Je … ça va. Tout le monde se donne tellement de mal. On va les coincer. On va y arriver, assura-t-il.

- Dès que vous quittez ces murs, Beckett et vous, ne vous éloignez pas de Shaw, Castle. Ok ? insista Gates en le regardant dans les yeux.

- On est prudents, Capitaine.

Il sentit une réelle inquiétude dans le regard de Gates, une inquiétude qu'il avait rarement vue chez elle. Comme tous leurs amis, elle se faisait vraiment du souci, et elle semblait redouter aussi tout ce dont Tyson était capable, pour insister ainsi encore et encore sur la nécessité de ne pas s'éloigner de Jordan Shaw.

- J'ai entendu Beckett dire à Shaw qu'elle avait rendez-vous à l'hôpital mercredi matin ? reprit le Capitaine.

- Oui. C'est la visite du cinquième mois, expliqua Castle.

- J'ai réfléchi, et je crois qu'il serait préférable que Beckett n'y aille pas. S'il n'y a pas de souci, ça peut attendre non ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mais … pourquoi ? s'étonna Castle, en la regardant sans comprendre vraiment.

- D'après l'agent Shaw, Nieman pourrait avoir un emploi dans le secteur médical sous sa véritable identité. Peut-être dans un hôpital ou une clinique … et Tyson vous espionne depuis des mois … Ils savent où Beckett est suivie pour sa grossesse.

- Le _Lenox Hill Hospital_ …, elle travaille peut-être là-bas dans le but de préparer quelque chose contre Kate …. Capitaine, vous savez que vous êtes formidable ?

- J'ai été flic dans une vie antérieure, Castle, fit-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il ne faut pas qu'elle aille à ce rendez-vous, même avec Shaw et vous. Ça n'arrêtera pas Tyson s'il a prévu de s'attaquer à elle là-bas.

- Vous croyez que c'est Tyson alors ?

- Je l'ai toujours cru, répondit Gates, mais …

- Vous voulez des preuves, affirma Rick, comme une évidence.

- Et il n'y en a toujours pas, répondit-elle. Pour Nieman, oui. Pour Tyson, non.

- Il n'y en aura peut-être jamais … Tyson est redoutable, fut forcé de reconnaître Castle.

- S'il doit ne jamais y avoir de preuve, on fera en sorte que les preuves soient inutiles à faire triompher la justice, lâcha Gates d'un air grave.

Castle resta sans réaction face à cette dernière phrase, qui sans dire les choses, voulait tout dire. Gates, si protocolaire, si respectueuse des règles, dont le sens aigu de la justice était au moins égal à celui de Kate, venait de sous-entendre par ces quelques mots, qu'il n'y aurait aucune pitié à avoir face à Tyson. Et que si preuve il n'y avait pas, sa mort rendrait justice aux dizaines d'innocents qu'il avait assassinés. Elle ne l'avait pas dit bien-sûr, mais Castle savait qu'elle le pensait. Et bizarrement, il louait cette femme, rien que pour cette pensée, qu'il avait lui-aussi, ancrée au plus profond de lui. Comme chacun d'entre eux. Ce n'était pas rationnel, ce n'était pas éthique, ce n'était pas humain de souhaiter la mort d'un autre être humain, de la pire espèce soit-il. Mais Tyson devait-il être considéré comme un être humain ?

_Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la salle de travail._

Rick rejoignit la salle de travail, où les gars étaient tous penchés sur les vidéos des caméras de surveillance de _Broome Street_, faute d'autres pistes à explorer. L'agent Shaw semblait réfléchir tout en griffonnant nonchalamment sur une feuille.

- Où est passée Beckett ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement en voyant Castle entrer sans sa muse.

- Elle est à la morgue, avec Lanie.

- Vous l'avez laissée y aller seule ? s'étonna Shaw, un brin soucieuse.

- Je n'ai guère eu le choix …. Je viens de discuter avec Gates, et elle pense que Nieman pourrait travailler au _Lenox Hill Hospital_.

- Au _Lenox Hill Hospital_ ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est là que Beckett est suivie pour sa grossesse.

Jordan comprit immédiatement qu'il pouvait y avoir là une piste sérieuse, à ne pas négliger.

- Je vais appeler l'hôpital, fit-elle aussitôt en tapotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur pour chercher le numéro. On va voir s'ils ont embauché du nouveau personnel ces derniers mois, et s'ils ont une dénommée Meg ou Megan peut-être dans leurs fichiers.

Shaw joignit rapidement le _Lenox Hill Hospital_, et après plusieurs minutes, une secrétaire l'informa qu'il n'y avait au sein du personnel qu'une seule femme prénommée Megan, et qu'elle était infirmière aux urgences depuis plus de trente ans. La secrétaire lui apprit qu'il y avait eu trois nouvelles embauches au sein de l'hôpital depuis octobre, sans compter quelques étudiantes en stage, mais aucune ne portant les prénoms désirés. Elle allait lui faire parvenir au plus vite un mail avec les informations concernant ces nouveaux membres du personnel, pour vérification au cas où.

- Ils n'ont rien, annonça-t-elle en raccrochant.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas dans cet hôpital … mais elle travaille forcément dans ce secteur, sinon pourquoi réutiliser son ancien nom ? Pourquoi récupérer son dossier à l'AECOM ?

- Oui, elle avait besoin de ce nom, et des diplômes associés. On va appeler tous les hôpitaux et cliniques de New-York pour savoir si une Meg ou Megan a été embauchée ces derniers mois.

- Ça va prendre un temps fou, constata Castle.

- Mais c'est toujours mieux que de rester là à se tourner les pouces … On va tous s'y mettre.

- Clayton, s'il vous plaît pouvez-vous me sortir la liste de tous les hôpitaux et cliniques privées de New-York ?

- Ok.

Après quelques minutes d'organisation, chacun suspendu au téléphone, ils se lancèrent sur cette nouvelle piste, enchaînant les appels. Rick, debout près du tableau blanc, avait pour tâche de répertorier les informations pouvant éventuellement être liées à Nieman, et rayer les établissements médicaux de la liste au fur et à mesure des appels de ses collègues. Quand Kate passa la porte, elle s'étonna de les trouver aussi actifs, tous au téléphone, sachant qu'ils n'avaient aucune piste quand elle était descendue à la morgue. Rick, soulagé de la voir de retour, l'accueillit avec un petit sourire, auquel elle répondit avec la même tendresse dans le regard. Il lui expliqua l'investigation en cours, et à son tour, elle se mit au travail.

_Deux heures plus tard …_

Ils avaient appelé des dizaines d'hôpitaux et cliniques sans succès.

- Soit on s'est trompés, et elle ne bosse pas dans le secteur médical …, constata Castle.

- Soit elle a déjà réussi à faire disparaître sa trace là où elle travaille …, continua Kate.

- Possible. Si Tyson a tué Kelly, c'est parce qu'il a compris qu'on est sur la piste de sa véritable identité, fit remarquer Shaw.

- Il est suffisamment malin pour s'être hâté d'effacer les nouvelles traces …, ajouta Esposito.

- Mais pourquoi protéger ainsi l'identité de Nieman ? demanda Ryan, perplexe.

- S'il la protège, c'est qu'il en a besoin pour son plan. Le seul intérêt de cette identité, c'est qu'elle lui permet d'exercer incognito une fonction médicale, expliqua Castle.

- Et l'intérêt d'exercer une fonction médicale serait de pouvoir éventuellement approcher Beckett au _Lenox Hill Hospital_ …, ajouta Shaw.

- C'est une possibilité oui …, fit Ryan.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui tendre un piège mercredi matin ? proposa l'agent Wade.

- Trop risqué, répondit aussi Shaw. On ne mettra pas la vie de Beckett en jeu pour tendre un piège à ce taré.

- Et il observe chacun de leurs faits et gestes, il saura s'il y a des flics et des renforts. Il restera dans l'ombre, fit remarquer Esposito.

- Peut-être que son identité peut aussi nous mener à Tyson …, constata Ryan. Peut-être que quelqu'un les connaissait tous deux par le passé sous leurs véritables noms, et peut nous mener jusqu'à leur planque.

- Oui …

- Peut-être qu'il protège l'identité de Nieman par intérêt, mais peut-être qu'il la protège aussi elle tout simplement ? suggéra Kate.

- Vous pensez qu'il peut l'aimer sincèrement ? s'étonna Ryan.

- Ce psychopathe est incapable d'avoir des sentiments pour quiconque, nota Esposito.

- Il aime sa mère, fit remarquer Castle.

- Tout le monde aime sa mère … même quand c'est la plus pourrie de toutes les mères, répondit Esposito.

- Je ne sais pas s'il aime Nieman, constata Jordan, mais elle est importante pour lui, et pas seulement pour son plan.

- Il nous faut son nom absolument, conclut Castle.

- Quelle heure est-il à Genève ? demanda Ryan.

- Environ minuit …, répondit Kate en regardant sa montre.

- Elles n'appelleront pas avant demain matin maintenant …, constata Esposito.

Le Capitaine Gates passa la porte.

- L'hôpital a envoyé des résultats complémentaires concernant les analyses sanguines de Davis Gordon, annonça-t-elle en tendant à Beckett un document.

- Il a un taux anormalement élevé de plomb dans l'organisme, lut Kate.

- Du plomb ? Mais je croyais qu'il était en bonne santé ? s'étonna Ryan.

- Oui. Il l'est. Mais il a ingéré ou inhalé d'une manière ou d'une autre de fortes quantités de plomb ces dernières semaines, expliqua Kate en lisant le rapport médical.

- Tyson lui a fait bouffer du plomb ? fit Esposito, perplexe.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Shaw. Ça doit venir de l'endroit où il vivait …

- Son appartement n'avait pas l'air vétuste, pour présenter un risque de contamination au plomb. Et d'après le propriétaire, il y vivait depuis peu, précisa l'agent Wade.

- Mais ça peut venir de l'endroit où il était en captivité auparavant, ou de l'eau qu'il a bu éventuellement.

- Et on a peut-être une bonne nouvelle, continua Gates. La scientifique a trouvé un cheveu masculin dans le parc du bébé chez Kelly Nieman.

Ils la regardèrent tous, comme suspendus à ses paroles.

- ADN inconnu, poursuivit le Capitaine. Il n'appartient ni au mari, ni au fils aîné, ni au bébé. Le mari certifie qu'ils n'ont reçu aucune visite masculine ces derniers jours.

- Peut-être Tyson alors …

- Mais pourquoi dans le parc ? s'étonna Kate.

- Il a peut-être pris le bébé pour le mettre en sécurité dans le parc vu que sa mère était morte ? suggéra Ryan.

- Mec, on parle de Tyson là, le coupa Esposito. Un élan de tendresse ? Sérieusement ? Il a plutôt hésité à le tuer oui …

- Quoi qu'il en soit, le laboratoire cherche la présence de plomb également sur ce cheveu. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'un lien va apparaître.

- Les analyses d'Ellie n'ont pas montré de présence de plomb dans son organisme. Davis Gordon n'était peut-être pas détenu au même endroit qu'elle.

- On va se renseigner sur l'usine désaffectée voir s'il y a moyen quelque part d'y ingérer ou absorber du plomb, fit Ryan.

- Oui. Appelez aussi le syndicat des eaux pour vérifier également les canalisations qui desservent l'usine, le quartier de _Jamaica_ où vivait Davis, et celui de _Crown Heights_ également, ajouta Beckett.

* * *

><p><span><em>Loft, 20 h.<em>

Ils étaient rentrés depuis un petit moment, toujours sans l'ombre d'une piste. Il leur fallait attendre un contact avec les deux chirurgiennes exilées en Suisse pour essayer de tisser des liens plus concrets entre les éléments en leur possession. L'investigation concernant la présence de plomb dans l'usine désaffectée n'avait pas aboutie. Quant au syndicat des eaux, il niait la présence de plomb dans les eaux de la ville, quel que soit le quartier. Suite aux recherches qu'ils avaient menées, il s'avérait que ces taux élevés de plomb dans le sang de Davis Gordon pouvaient s'expliquer de mille et une façons. Dans tous les cas, il avait été exposé récemment, et de manière continue, à une source de plomb : soit il avait été retenu dans une vieille usine manipulant des produits contenant du plomb, ou en rejetant, soit il avait bu une eau passant par des tuyauteries en plomb, soit enfin il avait été en contact avec d'anciennes peintures au plomb, comme on en trouvait encore dans certains vieux appartements. Ce qui était donc quasiment sûr, c'est que Davis Gordon avait été retenu longuement dans un bâtiment ancien et défraîchi, qui n'était plus utilisé, mais qui n'était pas non plus la même usine désaffectée qu'Ellie. C'était un élément qui pourrait s'avérer important par la suite, pour, peut-être localiser le repaire de Tyson, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, c'était de nouveau un élément inutilisable. Quant au cheveu trouvé dans le parc du bébé de Kelly, les résultats ne tomberaient que le lendemain matin. En attendant, tout le monde était épuisé. Ils avaient cherché dans toutes les directions possibles aujourd'hui, sans voir la journée passer. Il n'y avait rien de plus qu'ils puissent faire pour le moment, si ce n'est ruminer encore et encore, se creuser la tête à n'en plus finir pour tenter de trouver des explications logiques. Ce soir, ils allaient tous se retrouver au Rockefeller Center, pour profiter de la féerie de Noël dans les rues de New-York, et comme l'avait dit Lanie, vivre simplement, et montrer à ces psychopathes que ces menaces n'avaient pas l'effet escompté sur eux.

L'agent Shaw s'était isolée dans le bureau pour prendre le temps de téléphoner à son mari, comme elle le lui avait promis le matin même, et de parler tranquillement avec sa fille. Jordan avait émis quelques réticences à cette sortie nocturne, non pas qu'elle n'ait pas envie de découvrir le magnifique sapin et la patinoire en plein air du Rockefeller Center, mais elle trouvait que c'était une prise de risque. Les gars avaient proposé qu'ils s'y rendent tous ensemble, groupés, l'union faisant la force. Ainsi, même dans l'obscurité glaciale de la soirée, le risque était minime que Tyson ne se montre. Dans la cuisine, Rick s'occupait donc de préparer un rapide encas pour manger sur le pouce avant que leurs amis passent les chercher. Kate, assise à l'îlot central, le regardait s'affairer, l'air fatiguée.

- Tu es sûre que tu vas tenir le coup ce soir ? demanda Rick, s'appliquant à découper les sandwichs qu'il avait préparés en forme de triangle.

- Oui … Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller …, répondit-elle en baillant.

- Hum … j'ai un petit doute, fit-il, la regardant avec un léger sourire.

- Trop envie de te voir sur des patins, sourit-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas spécialement adepte de la discipline.

- Tu ne vas pas être déçue …, répondit-il avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Elle sourit, la tête en appui sur la main. Elle était épuisée, oui. Elle n'avait dû dormir que sept heures en deux jours. Elle aurait voulu s'extirper de ce cauchemar en un claquement de doigts, ou prononcer une formule magique, et que tout s'efface d'un seul coup, pour ramener la sérénité. Il allait falloir qu'ils se sortent de cette affaire rapidement, car elle ne pourrait pas maintenir ce rythme encore très longtemps. Plus maintenant. Elle jeta un œil au sapin, et ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation du scintillement des guirlandes dans la pénombre du loft. Elle pensa à Noël, et au cadeau qu'elle ferait à Rick. Quand ils avaient commencé à parler des cadeaux de Noël, il y a quelques semaines, elle avait réussi à le convaincre de faire simple. Ils étaient tous deux supposés s'offrir cette année, un cadeau qui n'avait pas de prix, un cadeau qui ne coûtait rien. Rick avait, bien-sûr, négocié sur le prix de ce « rien », et ils avaient fini par s'accorder sur cinq dollars. Un cadeau à moins de cinq dollars. Elle se réjouissait déjà à l'avance du sourire qui illuminerait son visage au moment où il le découvrirait. Si d'ici là, tout se passait bien. Elle chassa vite de son esprit son angoisse qui se rappelait à elle, pour regarder Rick s'appliquer à déposer les sandwichs sur une assiette.

- As-tu trouvé mon cadeau ? demanda-t-elle, tout à fait innocemment.

- Peut-être …, peut-être pas …

Elle lui lança un regard insistant.

- Peut-être pas …, fit-il avec un léger sourire. Un cadeau qui ne coûte rien, Kate …, c'est un enfer pour moi ! Cinq dollars … Tu te rends compte un peu … J'ai l'impression de me revoir devant le magasin de bonbons à huit ans avec le malheureux billet de cinq dollars que me donnait ma mère. Comment faire un choix ?

Elle sourit, imaginant parfaitement le petit garçon gourmand qu'il avait pu être.

- Sois un peu imaginatif … ou créatif …

- Créatif ? Peut-être que je peux réussir à te fabriquer un collier en macaronis …, fit-il, songeur. En trois jours, c'est jouable … Je pourrais même les peindre tiens !

Elle fit la grimace, amusée. Elle le dévorait des yeux, l'admirant faire son petit sketch habituel, se délectant de ses sourires et de son regard malicieux. Il était tout à fait capable de feindre le désespoir de l'absence d'idée pour mieux la surprendre.

- Pas de collier de pâtes, mon cœur. Cherche autre chose …

- Je pourrais … t'offrir mon corps …, et tu pourrais alors en disposer à ta guise … Mon corps n'a pas de prix !

Elle rit de bon cœur.

- Ton corps n'a pas de prix, mais il m'appartient déjà,

- Ce n'est pas faux … Tu as trouvé toi ?

- Oui, bien-sûr, je te rappelle que Noël est dans trois jours !

- Hum … c'est une cause de divorce si je ne t'offre rien ? fit-il, feignant d'être sérieux.

En guise de réponse, elle se contenta de lui envoyer le torchon posé sur le comptoir en pleine figure, et la mine offusquée qu'il prit la fit rire de nouveau, au moment où Alexis faisait son apparition, dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre, apparemment prête à sortir.

- Eh bien ! Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser, fit Alexis, joviale, en les rejoignant.

- Toujours, sourit Rick, en lançant un regard complice à Kate.

- Le sapin est magnifique, Papa.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais tout le mérite en revient à Kate.

- On l'a fait ensemble …, sourit Kate. J'ai vu que tu avais mis l'étoile, Alexis.

- Oui, mission accomplie, fit-elle en s'approchant du sapin. J'ai ajouté aussi ce petit ange.

Elle leur montra en la plaçant au creux de sa main la figurine en bois blanche, représentant un chérubin ailé. Rick, touché, comprit aussitôt la signification de son geste, mais Kate la regardait cherchant à comprendre.

- Tous les ans, depuis que je suis née, Papa accroche dans le sapin mon ange à moi, expliqua-t-elle à l'intention de Kate. Alors même si Bébé n'est pas encore né, c'est mon premier cadeau de grande sœur. Son petit ange, qui le suivra longtemps, comme le mien.

- Oh, Alexis, c'est adorable …, sourit Kate, attendrie, en se levant pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Rick les regarda, ému, tant par le geste d'Alexis, que par l'affection sincère qui unissait maintenant sa femme et sa fille.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à lui trouver un prénom décent à ce petit ange, conclut Alexis avec un sourire.

- On devrait y parvenir …, répondit Kate.

- Tu sors ce soir ? demanda Rick, voyant sa fille s'éloigner pour s'admirer devant le miroir de l'entrée, replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux.

- Hum …, répondit-elle nonchalamment.

- Tu es un vrai courant d'air en ce moment, ma parole, fit-il remarquer.

- Oui. « Il faut vivre, et non pas seulement exister », lâcha-t-elle, philosophe.

- Maître Yoda ? Woody Allen ? suggéra Rick, prenant son air taquin.

- Plutarque, le corrigea Kate avec un petit sourire.

La sonnerie du loft les interrompit dans leur discussion.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

_Loft, 20h15._

- Ce doit être pour moi, fit Alexis en allant ouvrir.

Rick regarda, interloqué, un homme apparaître sur le palier, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, se demandant de qui il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas un des amis d'Alexis qu'il connaissait. De loin, il le détailla du regard avec méfiance. La trentaine très certainement. Brun, ténébreux, un physique athlétique, un regard de braise, élégant. Un visage sérieux, l'air intelligent, souriant et avenant. Le parfait gentleman séducteur.

- J'enfile mon manteau, et je suis prête, lança Alexis à son ami, toute souriante, sans voir que son père s'était approché dans son dos.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur …. ? fit Castle, reprenant son rôle de papa protecteur, et inquisiteur.

- Bonsoir. Cody Fields. Vous devez être Monsieur Castle ?

Le sang de Rick ne fit qu'un tour. Cody. Le professeur de philosophie qui ravissait sa chère fille, et sa chère mère par la même occasion. Alexis sortait avec son enseignant ?

- Lui-même, répondit fermement Rick, en le toisant de haut en bas d'un air pas franchement cordial. Est-ce que vous sortez avec ma …

- Bonne soirée, Papa ! lança Alexis, en embrassant son père, ne laissant pas à cet échange le loisir de se poursuivre. Bonne soirée, Kate !

- Amuse-toi bien ! lui lança Kate depuis la cuisine.

Alexis disparut, refermant la porte, en laissant son père, interdit dans le salon. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça, mais, le temps passant, il avait quand même désormais conscience qu'il pouvait se montrer désagréable avec les prétendants de sa fille. Néanmoins, celui-ci était d'un genre tout à fait particulier, qui le faisait déjà le maudire, sans même être certain qu'il soit vraiment un prétendant d'ailleurs. Peut-être devrait-il lui accorder le bénéfice du doute avant de s'agacer sans raison. Non. Il ne pouvait pas.

- Amuse-toi bien …, soupira-t-il, en revenant vers sa muse. Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose comme conseil ?

- Autre chose ? Comme ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner, sachant pertinemment le contenu de la discussion qui allait suivre.

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Rick avait du mal à s'habituer, c'était de voir sa fille grandir. Il n'y avait rien à faire, sinon le rassurer encore et toujours. Elle reconnaissait qu'il s'améliorait. Ses réactions se faisaient moins épidermiques, mais elle se demandait si un jour il parviendrait à avoir un regard bienveillant sur l'une des relations de sa fille.

- Je ne sais pas … Ne sors pas avec un homme qui pourrait être ton père, par exemple …

- Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais il est bien plus jeune que toi mon cœur …, fit gentiment remarquer Kate avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Kate … Et c'est son prof de philo ! Il enfreint les règles en sortant avec une de ses étudiantes … Je pourrais le dénoncer, tiens !

- Tu ne le ferais pas … Je reconnais que ce n'est pas très éthique, mais c'est … mignon …

- Mignon ?

- Ecoute. Il a l'air charmant, poli, sérieux. Il enseigne la philosophie. Ne t'inquiète pas ...

- Je n'ose pas imaginer …, fit-il, en réfléchissant.

- N'imagine pas, non …, sourit-elle gentiment, en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Il l'enlaça par la taille.

- Arrête, donc …, fit-elle doucement. Alexis n'est plus une enfant.

- Je sais …, malheureusement.

- Tu ne vas pas t'inquiéter toute sa vie durant à chaque fois qu'elle va avoir un nouveau copain.

- Mais celui-ci a bien dix ans de plus qu'elle. Et il a autorité sur elle …

- Si ça n'avait pas été ça, ça aurait été autre chose …

Il soupira. Elle avait raison, bien évidemment. Aucun des prétendants d'Alexis n'était assez bien pour mériter sa fille. Depuis Pi le fruitarien, elle n'avait pas eu de relation sérieuse, du moins à sa connaissance. Elle avait eu un petit temps de remise en question, et il était heureux qu'elle ait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre et son dynamisme. Mais quand même.

- Et si c'était un des pantins de Tyson et qu'il s'en prenait à elle ? suggéra-t-il, sans vraiment y croire.

- Tu as déjà vu un pantin de Tyson aussi beau mec, capable d'enseigner la philosophie, et d'aligner trois mots censés ? demanda Kate, pragmatique.

- Non, mais … beau mec, tu le trouves beau mec ? grimaça-t-il.

Elle sourit, et sans répondre, elle caressa sa joue, et lui déposa tendrement un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle sentit avec plaisir la pression de ses mains se resserrer autour de sa taille, quand il l'attira contre lui.

- Et puis, elle est suivie de près maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas …

Suite au fait que Tyson ait agi sous le coup de la pulsion ce matin en allant éliminer Kelly Nieman, l'agent Shaw et le Capitaine Gates, estimant qu'il fallait prévenir le moindre risque, avaient fait placer Alexis et Martha sous protection, secrètement, bien-sûr. Elles ne pensaient pas que celles-ci soient directement menacées, mais Tyson, quand il s'éloignait de son plan, devenait imprévisible. Elles étaient donc chacune suivies de loin par deux officiers en civil. Kate avait suggéré qu'on les avertisse de cette surveillance, mais Rick ne démordait pas de l'idée qu'elles ne devaient pas s'inquiéter.

- Hum … Je pourrais joindre les officiers demain pour en savoir plus …, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Le but est de la protéger, pas de l'espionner, Castle ! s'offusqua Kate.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre …

Elle soupira.

- Elle s'amuse …, elle vit, Rick, comme elle te l'a dit, fit-elle doucement.

- Oui, mais celui-là, c'est un homme …, pas un de ses petits copains habituels.

- Et Alexis est une femme, même si tu la vois toujours avec tes yeux de papa protecteur, expliqua-t-elle, en caressant doucement sa nuque, comme pour apaiser sa crainte.

- Il va lui briser le cœur …, soupira-t-il.

- Tous les hommes ne sont pas des briseurs de cœur. La preuve, sourit-elle.

Il sourit, contre sa bouche, glissant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Comme pour beaucoup de choses, il n'y avait qu'elle pour arriver à canaliser ses angoisses paternelles. Il en avait toujours discuté avec elle, même avant qu'ils ne soient en couple, et Kate s'était toujours souciée d'être de bon conseil pour lui, sans s'immiscer dans sa relation avec sa fille. Simple observatrice d'abord, mais maintenant membre à part entière de leur famille, elle se souciait assurément du bonheur d'Alexis, tout comme lui. Mais son point de vue féminin, son expérience de la vie, son pragmatisme, sa compréhension, aussi bien vis-à-vis d'Alexis que vis-à-vis de lui, lui étaient d'une aide précieuse pour accepter peu à peu de voir sa fille devenir une adulte à part entière.

- Et puis c'est comme ça qu'on grandit, sourit Kate. Elle fait des expériences. En plus, ils sortent peut-être en tout bien tout honneur, et vont retrouver des amis …

- A son âge, tu serais sortie en tout bien tout honneur avec un mec comme ça ?

- Hum … Joker, sourit-elle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle l'embrassa, caressant sa bouche de ses lèvres, y glissant sa langue, dont il retrouva la douceur avec plaisir, oubliant presque aussitôt ses différents tracas.

- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es merveilleuse ? sourit-il, en la regardant avec toute la tendresse de son amour pour elle.

Elle sourit simplement, heureuse. Ils desserrèrent leur étreinte en voyant Jordan Shaw passer la porte du bureau, l'air satisfaite elle-aussi.

- Tout va bien à Washington ? s'enquit gentiment Kate.

- Oui, merci, répondit Shaw avec un sourire. Toute la petite famille se porte bien.

- Parfait. Mangeons alors, et à nous le Rockefeller !

* * *

><p><span><em>Rockefeller Center, New-York, 21h30.<em>

En quelques minutes, ils s'étaient retrouvés plongés dans la féerie de Noël, comme happés hors du temps, fascinés par le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Dans l'obscurité et le froid de cette soirée, tout n'était ici que scintillement et éblouissement. Ils avaient remonté à pied l'avenue, éblouis par les vitrines des magasins regorgeant de cadeaux, et parés d'automates tous plus incroyables les uns que les autres. Quand ils étaient arrivés sur l'esplanade du _Rockefeller Center_, ils étaient tous restés immobiles quelques secondes, goûtant la magie de l'instant. Noël dans toute sa splendeur, et son gigantisme, s'étalait là sous leurs yeux envoûtés. Le sapin, absolument magnifique, se dressait sur près de vingt-cinq mètres de haut, décoré de dizaines de milliers de lumières multicolores qui scintillaient dans la nuit, sur le fond bleuté qui recouvrait la façade du building dans son dos. A son pied, la statue en bronze doré du titan Prométhée, et son écran de jets d'eau, attiraient tous les regards. Chaque détail, chaque élément de cette féerie poussaient leurs yeux à s'extasier : les façades des immeubles, qui avec leurs lignes verticales, filaient vers le ciel sombre, le clignotement des lumières dans les arbres, les vitrines, les stands de friandises, la neige, dont les cristaux blancs scintillaient sous le reflet de toutes ces lumières. C'était là le tableau enchanteur d'un Noël qui se donnait à savourer au cœur de New-York.

Malgré le froid, il y avait foule ici ce soir à trois jours des festivités. Habitués, touristes, badauds, tout le monde se pressait pour avoir le plaisir de fouler la glace de la patinoire dans ce cadre magnifique : le crissement des patins sur la glace, les rires joyeux, la mélodie entraînante de la musique, l'odeur des marrons grillés se mêlant à celle des confiseries. Ils étaient tous là, éblouis, au bord de la patinoire, patientant en attendant leur tour pour la location des patins. Quelques secondes avaient suffi pour que tous oublient l'angoisse tapie au fond de leurs ventres. Les gars et Castle riaient bruyamment, et faisaient les malins, s'amusant à commenter la maladresse des patineurs déjà sur la glace, comme pour exorciser leurs propres craintes. Lanie, Kate, Jenny avaient pris Jordan sous leur aile, qui, totalement sous le charme de l'endroit, n'en finissait plus de s'extasier. Kate était heureuse que Lanie l'ait motivée pour venir profiter de cette soirée. Tous les ans cet endroit avait un pouvoir magique, même pour elle dont la relation avec les festivités de Noël était compliquée. Ici, on ne pouvait pas ne pas se laisser embarquer dans cet univers enchanteur, et rire, s'amuser, rêver, oublier tous les tracas de la vie. Tout en papotant avec les filles, elle observait Rick, et son large sourire, ses joues rosies par le froid, qui, d'après les bribes de mots qu'elle percevait, avait l'air de raconter une folle histoire de yéti dans des montagnes de glace, aux gars, qui l'écoutaient, comme captivés.

Quand leur tour arriva, les filles bouillaient d'impatience de voir leurs hommes chausser les patins. Esposito avait bien prétexté une douleur à la cheville pour éviter de se plier à l'exercice, mais Lanie, assise à côté de lui, ne l'avait pas laissé se défiler ainsi. Elle avait elle-même lacé ses patins, alors qu'il maugréait déjà, et tandis qu'elle entrait sur la glace, avec légèreté, lui tendant une main bienveillante, le fier lieutenant préféra rester accroché à la rambarde.

- Javi …, allez …, viens …, lui lança-t-elle, souriante.

- C'est un truc de filles le patin …, bougonna Esposito.

- Prends ma main … tu ne risques rien ! insista-t-elle.

- Ouais … Je vais m'étaler sur la glace … et me casser quelque chose.

- Tu as les fesses bien rembourrées, ne t'en fais pas, sourit Lanie.

Ryan et Castle, toujours en train d'enfiler leurs patins, en compagnie de leurs épouses, étaient morts de rire, en observant du coin de l'œil la scène qui se jouait entre leur courageux coéquipier et sa belle.

- Allez Espo ! Sois un homme un peu ! s'exclama Ryan, taquin.

L'intéressé lui lança un regard noir, avant, dans un élan de fierté, d'oser lâcher la rambarde, et de s'avancer, à petits pas, sans même glisser, vers Lanie, qui patiemment l'attendait. Malgré son extrême prudence, malheureusement pour lui, un patineur, filant sur la glace, l'effleura au passage, et tel un pantin désarticulé, il tomba lourdement en grognant, sous les éclats de rire de ses amis. Il pesta en se frottant les fesses, râlant après Lanie que le patin ce n'était pas fait pour lui, gesticulant dans le même temps pour tenter de se relever sans y parvenir.

- De la souplesse, Espo ! Il faut de la souplesse ! lui lança Castle, moqueur, dissimulant ainsi le fait que lui-même appréhendait le moment fatidique.

- Javi est très souple, le défendit Lanie. Mais pas pour le patin !

Elle rit devant l'air dépité de son homme, alors que, toujours les fesses sur la glace, il la regardait avec des yeux fâchés. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment être la risée de ses petits camarades. Elle lui tendit gentiment la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Allez, lève tes fesses ! fit-elle, alors qu'il attrapait sa main pour se relever prudemment.

Enfin debout, il fit trois petits pas sur le côté, pour revenir s'appuyer contre la rambarde, et ne plus en bouger, boudeur, se contentant de contempler Lanie patiner gracieusement. Dans le même temps, Kevin et Jenny s'étaient élancés sur la glace, main dans la main, ce qui fit pester Esposito plus encore. Les Ryan, tout sourire, virevoltaient avec légèreté, et enchaînaient les tours de piste comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Jordan n'avait pas eu envie de patiner, et préféra profiter du spectacle, prudemment, se réjouissant de découvrir l'autre facette de ses collègues new-yorkais. Leurs interactions, leur amitié, leurs rires, étaient un délice à observer pour quiconque était passionné de sociologie et de psychologie. Tout en s'amusant des différentes scènes cocasses qui se jouaient sous ses yeux, Jordan, concentrée malgré tout, scrutait la foule, se demandant s'il y avait quelque part ici, tapi dans l'ombre, mêlé à la foule, le meurtrier d'Ellie, ce psychopathe qui menaçait la vie de Beckett et Castle. Elle ignorait de quoi il pouvait avoir l'air, mais observait les visages, les attitudes, attentive, prudente, suspicieuse.

Kate et Rick, les patins enfin aux pieds, entrèrent à leur tour sur la glace. Kate savait patiner depuis toujours ou presque. Dès son plus jeune âge, tous les ans, ses parents l'emmenaient ici pour les fêtes de Noël. C'était la tradition familiale, comme celle de nombreux New-Yorkais. Adolescente, elle avait passé de nombreux samedis après-midi sur la glace avec ses amies, à rivaliser de vitesse et d'habileté. Mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas l'intention de patiner beaucoup, par crainte d'une mauvaise chute. Néanmoins, elle tenait à partager le plaisir de ce moment avec Castle et leurs amis. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, Rick n'avait patiné que deux fois dans sa vie, et n'en avait pas gardé de très bons souvenirs. La première fois, il devait avoir dix ans, et avait tanné sa mère pour qu'elle l'inscrive au club de hockey sur glace. Une heure d'entraînement plus tard, une arcade sourcilière entaillée et le coccyx endolori, il avait renoncé définitivement au hockey. La seconde fois, quelques années plus tard, c'était ici avec quelques amis. Et le résultat avait été le même, à l'exception faite de l'arcade entaillée. L'an passé, il avait patiné avec Kate. Son unique bon souvenir sur la glace. Certes, il était souvent tombé, mais, pour son plus grand plaisir, il avait passé plus de temps dans les bras de sa muse, à la câliner et l'embrasser qu'à patiner.

Kate le prit par la main, souriante, pour l'accompagner dans ses premiers pas. Crispé, il préférait se tenir d'une main à la rambarde.

- Alors mon pote, on fait moins le malin ! lui lança Esposito au passage, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Au moins, j'essaye, moi ! rétorqua Castle.

- Ouais …

- Allez viens, Castle, laisse-le bougonner ! lança Kate, tellement habituée aux grognements d'Esposito.

Elle glissa légèrement, pour l'entraîner avec elle, serrant sa main dans la sienne. Ils réussirent ainsi à faire un tour de piste complet, sans chute. Certes, ils évoluaient à petite vitesse, mais Rick commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise, ainsi guidé par Kate, qui l'encourageait et le conseillait patiemment. Elle s'amusait de le voir si prudent, si attentif à ses recommandations, si appliqué presque. Ils firent plusieurs tours, joyeusement, avant de s'arrêter à l'autre bout de la piste, essoufflés. Ils s'appuyèrent côte à côte contre la rambarde, le temps de reprendre des forces.

- Tu as fait des progrès, constata Kate.

- J'ai un excellent professeur …

- Dommage que tu ne tombes pas …, je n'aurais pas à m'occuper de tes fesses …, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire, glissant légèrement pour venir face à lui, et l'enlacer de ses bras passés autour de son cou.

- Mes fesses ? sourit-il.

- Hum …, fit-elle, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres toutes froides. Pour Lanie, un des plaisirs du patin, est de pouvoir soigner les petites fesses de nos hommes …

Il rit, en la serrant contre lui.

- Elle va avoir du boulot avec Espo ! lança-t-il gaiment.

- C'est clair … le pauvre …, mais je crois que Lanie n'en demande pas moins, rigola-t-elle.

- Tu parles de mes fesses avec Lanie ? demanda-t-il, réalisant que les deux amies discutaient ensemble de l'anatomie de leur compagnon respectif.

- Non, sourit-elle. Je ne confie pas nos petits secrets intimes à tout le monde moi ! Même à Lanie …

- Rien, de rien ? Même pas …, chercha-t-il à savoir.

- Même pas à quel point tu es performant ? fit-elle dans un sourire, caressant doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

- Hum … je suis performant … c'est le mot juste en effet, fit-il fièrement.

- Peut-être me suis-je réjouie de tes talents auprès de Lanie, oui …, une fois ou deux …

- Lieutenant Beckett ! fit-il mine de s'offusquer, ravi que sa muse confie son plein épanouissement dans tous les domaines à sa meilleure amie.

- Sans rentrer dans les détails, bien-sûr …

- Bien-sûr, sourit-il, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

De l'autre côté de la patinoire, laissant Jenny patiner avec Lanie, Ryan s'était arrêté à hauteur de son coéquipier, qui commençait à être frigorifié à force de ne pas bouger ainsi.

- C'est chouette …, lui fit Ryan, en s'adossant à la rambarde, contemplant le spectacle.

- Ouais … on se gèle surtout …, râla Esposito.

- Le Grinch est de retour …, sourit Ryan.

- Moi au moins, je ne joue pas les ballerines sur glace … Il ne te manque plus que le tutu, se moqua son partenaire.

- Jaloux … Je n'y peux rien si j'ai du talent …, répondit Ryan, avec un petit sourire provocateur.

- Du talent ? Tu appelles ça du talent ? Moi j'appelle ça ton côté féminin …, constata Esposito sarcastique.

- Je n'ai pas de côté …, protesta Ryan. Bon, laisse tomber.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, à regarder leurs compagnes tournoyer sur la glace.

- Elles s'amusent comme des folles, lâcha Esposito, esquissant un sourire.

- Oui …, heureusement que Lanie ne s'offusque pas de trimballer son Grinch …

- Et Jenny d'avoir épousé une danseuse étoile …

Ils éclatèrent de rire, tandis que leurs regards se posaient au loin sur Beckett et Castle, qui glissaient lentement, main dans la main, s'arrêtant de temps en temps, en riant, et se câlinant.

- Parfois, je me demande comment ces deux-là font pour endurer tout ça …, constata Esposito.

- Hum …, ensemble, ils peuvent tout surmonter …, ils l'ont toujours fait, répondit Ryan.

- Ouais …, mais ce taré de Tyson … c'est différent, fit remarquer Esposito.

- S'il fait du mal à l'un d'entre eux, l'autre ne s'en remettra pas, Ryan.

- Personne ne s'en remettra, mec. Mais il n'y arrivera pas. Regarde Shaw, elle surveille la foule ... elle n'arrête jamais.

- Oui, ce malade est peut-être là … en train de nous épier …, répondit Esposito, balayant du regard le monde qui se pressait autour de la patinoire, et sur l'esplanade pour contempler le sapin.

Lanie et Jenny les rejoignirent à cet instant-là, rayonnantes et essoufflées. Deux secondes plus tard, Ryan filait de nouveau sur la glace avec son épouse, tandis que Lanie venait se blottir doucement contre Javier, qui l'enlaça d'un bras autour de la taille, prenant garde de bien se tenir, de l'autre, à la rambarde.

- Tu es gelé …, constata-t-elle en l'embrassant, tu devrais te bouger un peu.

- Je ne suis pas doué pour le patin …, mais par contre, tu pourrais me réchauffer, sourit-il en lui faisant son regard charmeur.

- Si tu fais un petit effort pour essayer, je pourrais peut-être faire un petit quelque chose pour toi.

Il soupira.

- Et avec le sourire, Javi ! lança-t-elle.

Pour lui faire plaisir, il se força à sourire, tandis qu'elle prenait ses mains dans chacune des siennes. Glissant doucement en arrière, face à lui, elle l'entraîna avec prudence durant quelques mètres. Un brin crispé, un brin chancelant, il arriva au terme de cette largeur de piste sans dommage, et se hâta de se raccrocher au bord, dès que Lanie eut lâché ses mains.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, sourit-elle en venant passer ses bras autour de son cou.

- J'ai bien mérité une petite récompense …

- Oh … une grosse même, pour tant d'efforts et de bonne volonté ! lança-t-elle en riant.

Il glissa sa main derrière sa nuque, pour attirer sa bouche à la sienne, et l'embrasser fougueusement. Finalement, le froid pouvait avoir du bon.

_Au même instant, quelque part dans la foule …_

Emmitouflé dans sa doudoune, son bonnet enfoncé sur sa tête, il grignotait un bonhomme en pain d'épices, appuyé nonchalamment contre un chalet de bois qui servait de stand de confiseries. Il détestait le pain d'épices, mais n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à se mettre sous la dent, histoire de paraître occupé, et d'avoir l'air de savourer comme tout le monde ici la magie de Noël. Enfoncé dans la neige jusqu'à mi mollet, il était frigorifié, et maudissait tout ce à quoi il assistait ce soir. Beckett, Castle et tous leurs petits camarades s'amusant gaiment, comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il enrageait de les voir ainsi roucouler, patiner, sans même jeter un regard inquiet parmi la foule. Il les savait suffisamment malins et intelligents pour se jouer de lui, et faire comme s'ils ne tremblaient pas de peur. Mais de là où il était, il voyait leurs sourires, il pouvait presque entendre leurs éclats de rires, et ces derniers n'étaient pas feints. Ils n'étaient pas là simplement pour afficher à ses yeux leur insouciance. A cet instant présent, ils étaient réellement à mille lieues de la menace qui planait sur eux. Et cela le rendait dingue. Ils ne devaient pas sortir de leur angoisse. Ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait qu'ils aient peur, constamment, qu'ils redoutent chaque sortie, chaque contact avec la foule. Il fallait qu'ils tremblent, qu'ils ne soient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Par-dessus les dos et les têtes de tous les badauds, il observait avec dégoût Beckett évoluer toute souriante, main dans la main, avec son cher mari. Ils se croyaient plus malins que lui. Il se doutait que d'ici peu, ils auraient réussi à mettre la main sur l'identité de Kelly. Ils étaient trop acharnés pour ne pas y parvenir. Ils allaient faire le lien avec l'hôpital de toute évidence. Et Beckett ne viendrait sûrement pas à son rendez-vous. A moins qu'elle vienne malgré tout, et qu'ils lui tendent un piège. Il enrageait contre Kelly, qui avec cette erreur qu'elle avait commise à un moment ou un autre, foutait en l'air l'issue ultime de leur plan. Il réfléchissait encore pour trouver une solution de repli, et un autre moyen de les prendre tous trois par surprise. Quoi qu'il en soit, il agirait mercredi. A l'hôpital ou ailleurs. Rien ne l'empêcherait de mettre sa phase finale à exécution. Pas même Jordan Shaw. Il l'avait repérée, un peu à l'écart, au bord de la patinoire. Elle ne patinait pas, elle. C'était le genre de flic tenace qui ne décrochait pas de l'affaire. Il avait vu son regard passer sur la foule, s'attarder sur les visages. Il l'avait vue se retourner à plusieurs reprises, scruter, observer. Elle était sur le qui-vive. Elle guettait. Elle savait qu'il était là, tapi quelque part. Et c'est bien la seule chose qui le faisait jubiler ce soir. Se mêlant au mouvement de la foule qui allait et venir, entre les chalets de bois et la patinoire, il s'approcha dans son dos. Il voulait jouer. Il voulait savoir à quel point elle était redoutable. Une traqueuse de psychopathe. Pouvait-elle lire dans ses yeux qu'il en était un ? Il s'avança à côté d'elle, faisant mine d'observer les lumières du sapin et les patineurs sur la glace, tout en grignotant toujours son pain d'épices. Intérieurement, il jubilait. Il adorait ça. Savoir sa proie à quelques centimètres de lui. Sentir son parfum. Effleurer son épaule. La foule se pressait autour d'eux, et il en profita pour la bousculer légèrement, comme balloté par le mouvement des gens.

- Désolé …, s'excusa-t-il banalement alors qu'elle avait tourné la tête vers lui pour voir qui l'avait légèrement heurtée.

Il croisa son regard, la fixa à peine un quart de seconde, et s'évapora parmi la foule, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir à quoi que ce soit. Il hâta le pas, euphorique. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Défier cet agent du FBI qui s'imaginait pouvoir épargner à Beckett et Castle leur funeste destin.


	18. Chapter 24-25

**Chapitre 24**

_Rockfeller Center, 22h30._

« Désolé ». Le temps que ce simple mot, avec son intonation un brin forcée, ne parvienne à ses oreilles, le temps que ce regard ne fixe étrangement le sien, et que son intuition ne se connecte à sa raison, elle ne voyait plus que son dos à quelques mètres d'elle. C'était lui. Un dos dans la foule. C'était forcément lui. Un homme seul, ici, parmi ces familles, ces couples et ces groupes d'amis, ce n'était pas ordinaire. Tyson aimait jouer avec eux, les approcher de près pour mieux les provoquer. C'était lui. Elle cria son nom pour tenter de le faire réagir, tout en avançant, et se frayant un passage parmi les badauds. Sans se retourner, sans hésiter, il filait rapidement. Elle était incapable de dire s'il l'avait entendue ou non. Il y avait ici un tel brouhaha, entre la musique, les cris de joie, les rires, les discussions bruyantes et animées. Elle posa sa main sur son arme à sa ceinture, accélérant le pas, jouant des coudes pour tenter d'avancer au sein de la foule compacte, sans détacher ses yeux de ce bonnet, de cette doudoune noire, enregistrant mentalement sa démarche, son allure, ses attitudes. Concentrée, elle appliquait les automatismes dont elle avait été nourrie depuis plus de quinze ans. Elle ne le rattraperait pas. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait su alors même qu'il n'était qu'à trois mètres d'elle. Il allait trop vite. Il y avait trop de monde. Il ne se serait pas approché si près s'il n'avait pas été sûr de pouvoir lui échapper. Elle n'entendait plus rien de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, se contentant de fixer sa cible, qui prenait de la distance au loin. Mu par son instinct de flic, elle ne pensait plus au danger auquel elle s'exposait en s'éloignant ainsi seule du reste du groupe. Elle ne pouvait pas courir. Elle ne pouvait pas aller plus vite. La foule était trop dense. Elle aurait pu hurler son nom. Elle s'arrêta, reprenant tout à coup conscience de l'agitation et du bruit autour d'elle. Il avait disparu.

Elle revenait vers la patinoire, se glissant entre les passants, quand elle vit Esposito et Ryan accourir vers elle. Ils avaient remarqué qu'elle n'était plus là en train d'observer, et inquiets, s'étaient précipités hors de la piste pour la chercher parmi la foule.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Ryan, en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Il était là, répondit Shaw en désignant d'un regard le monde qui les entourait.

- Tyson ? s'étonna Esposito en la dévisageant, d'un air inquiet.

- Il était là, oui. Il m'a parlé. C'était lui, fit-elle, maintenant stupéfaite qu'il ait osé s'approcher si près d'elle.

- Comment vous …

- Il m'a bousculée légèrement dans la foule, expliqua-t-elle devant les airs surpris de Ryan et Esposito, et il a dit « désolé » en me dévisageant. Je l'ai suivi, mais il a disparu …

- Comment savez-vous que c'était lui ?

- Je le sais. C'était lui. J'ai côtoyé assez de psychopathes dans ma vie …, expliqua-t-elle.

- Il n'a rien dit d'autre ?

- Non. Il a filé simplement …

- Il sait qui vous êtes …, constata Ryan.

- Oui. Il voulait me tester. Sentir à qui il avait affaire.

- Vous avez vu son visage ? demanda Esposito.

- Oui. Il faut que j'aille au poste. Il faut faire un portrait-robot tout de suite, pendant que j'ai tout en tête.

* * *

><p><em><span>Loft, New-York, 23 h 30.<span>_

Ryan avait accompagné l'agent Shaw jusqu'au commissariat, tandis que Beckett avait appelé le Capitaine Gates, la tirant du lit, pour qu'elle fasse en sorte, malgré l'heure tardive de dépêcher au poste un des spécialistes à même de réaliser la saisie informatique de toutes les données physiques qu'avait pu capter Jordan. Ils avaient la possibilité d'obtenir enfin un visuel de Tyson. Ils attendaient cette opportunité depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir davantage. Ce portrait pourrait s'avérer être un élément décisif. Esposito s'était chargé de raccompagner Jenny chez elle, puis, avec Lanie, ils avaient escorté Beckett et Castle jusqu'à la porte du loft, s'interdisant de les laisser déambuler seuls en pleine nuit. Il était convenu que l'agent Shaw passe la nuit au poste étant donné qu'elle allait en avoir pour un peu de temps, et qu'il était hors de question désormais qu'elle-aussi se déplace seule. Limiter les déplacements nocturnes des uns et des autres était indispensable. Castle avait assuré qu'ils ne craignaient rien au loft, avec son système d'alarme ultrasophistiqué qui lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête. Beckett était quant à elle certaine que Tyson n'avait pas l'intention de s'en prendre à eux ici. Cela l'aurait fait jubilé, certes, mais c'était à son sens, une bien trop grosse prise de risque pour lui.

Rick et Kate passèrent la porte, remerciant rapidement Lanie et Esposito, et leur souhaitèrent joyeusement une bonne nuit, tandis que Martha, installée dans le canapé, plongée jusque-là dans la lecture d'une pièce de théâtre s'étonnait de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormalement étrange dans le fait que Lanie et Esposito escortent quasiment Richard et Katherine jusque sur le palier.

- Bonsoir, Martha, sourit Kate en se retournant, s'apercevant de sa présence, alors que Rick refermait la porte.

- Katherine …, comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air exténuée …, lui lança Martha en se levant pour l'étreindre.

- Ça va, Martha, répondit-elle avec un sourire, pour rassurer immédiatement sa belle-mère.

- Richard, il faut la laisser se reposer un peu …, fit Martha, sur le ton du reproche.

- Comme si c'était de ma faute !

- Vous vous êtes bien amusés au moins ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, c'était génial, répondit Kate avec un large sourire, enlevant son manteau.

- Et je ne suis même pas tombé ! lança Rick avec fierté.

- Oh ! Mais mon grand garçon devient habile de ses pieds ! le taquina gentiment sa mère.

- Je suis habile de toutes les parties de mon corps !

- Richard, épargne-nous les détails …, soupira Martha en grimaçant.

- Quoi ? Je parlais de mes mains … d'écrivain …, bien-sûr …, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Monsieur l'écrivain aux doigts de fée, vous venez vous coucher ? lui lança Kate en baillant.

- Tout de suite, Madame ma muse, sourit-il. Bonne nuit, Mère.

- Attendez deux minutes tous les deux ! les arrêta aussitôt Martha, qui avait bien l'intention d'obtenir ce soir des réponses à ses inquiétudes. Où est passée l'agent Shaw ? Cette enquête si compliquée est terminée ?

- Non. Elle est au poste. Elle … travaille, répondit Rick.

- Hum … Et pourquoi Esposito et Lanie vous raccompagnent-ils jusqu'à la porte sans même entrer ? s'étonna Martha.

Ils comprirent tous deux au ton de Martha que cette conversation ne se terminerait pas comme ils l'auraient souhaité. Elle était tenace. Elle avait senti depuis deux jours que quelque chose d'anormal se tramait, et son instinct de mère la trompait rarement. Elle voyait leur fatigue à tous deux. Celle de Kate en particulier, mais Richard manquait aussi de sommeil. Elle le savait. Leur inquiétude était palpable, même bien dissimulée sous leur tendresse ou leur humour.

- Mère, il faut vraiment une raison pour que nos amis aient envie de nous raccompagner jusqu'à chez nous ?

Martha ne chercha pas à répondre cette pirouette verbale de son fils, et enchaîna sur la question qui allait forcément mettre un terme à leurs petites cachotteries.

- Et pourquoi deux officiers me suivent depuis le début d'après-midi, et doivent se geler le derrière à l'heure qu'il est en bas dans leur voiture ?

- C'est un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme, dis-moi … Elle est prête pour venir bosser avec nous, ironisa Rick à l'intention de Kate, repoussant le moment ultime où il allait devoir tout expliquer à sa mère.

Kate voyait le regard inquiet de Martha, et savait bien que cette fois-ci, il allait falloir lui dire la vérité.

- Dites-moi ce qui se passe …, insista Martha.

- Mère, crois-moi, tu ne veux rien savoir, s'obstina Rick.

- Katherine ? Vous êtes en danger ? fit-elle, en se tournant vers sa belle-fille, moins encline à la mener en bateau que son fils.

Kate chercha de l'aide dans le regard de Rick, pour savoir ce qu'il comptait faire. Il soupira, et approuva d'un petit signe de tête.

- Martha, asseyez-vous. On va vous expliquer.

Conscients que Martha avait vraiment besoin de réponse, et que même sans savoir, elle se faisait déjà un sang d'encre, ils firent ensemble le récit des événements des derniers jours, en allant à l'essentiel, esquivant les détails sordides, tout comme l'immixtion de Tyson dans leur intimité. Ils se contentèrent d'évoquer le fait que Tyson était bien en vie, et se montrait menaçant, envers eux deux principalement, mais aussi peut-être envers quiconque faisait partie de leur entourage. Martha accueillit cette révélation avec stupeur. Elle se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, mais n'avait pas imaginé qu'il pouvait s'agir de Tyson. Elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire de ce psychopathe, mais n'ignorait pas l'acharnement qui était le sien à vouloir faire souffrir Ricard et Katherine, coûte que coûte. Ils tentèrent de la rassurer, en affirmant qu'ils étaient en sécurité, protégés par l'agent Shaw, qui ne les quittait pas de la journée, et que tout le poste était sur le pont pour arrêter Tyson au plus vite. Leurs paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes et confiantes n'empêchèrent pas Martha d'aller se coucher terrifiée à l'idée que Tyson rôdait dehors dans l'attente de s'en prendre à son fils, sa belle-fille et leur bébé.

_Quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre de Rick et Kate …_

Rick, adossé contre les oreillers, au chaud sous la couette, réfléchissait à la soirée qui venait de se passer. Savoir que Tyson avait été ce soir à quelques mètres d'eux alors qu'ils s'amusaient sur la patinoire avait quelque chose de flippant. Mais en même temps, leur sortie avait certainement rempli son rôle à merveille. Ils avaient ri, ils avaient profité de l'instant, ils avaient été sincèrement sereins durant de longues minutes, savourant simplement le bonheur de partager tous ensemble cette soirée. Ils avaient oublié Tyson et la menace qui planait sur eux, et ce dernier avait dû les maudire rien que pour ça.

Kate passa la porte de la salle de bains, pour venir se glisser sous la couette.

- A quoi étais-tu en train de penser ? demanda-t-elle, en s'allongeant sur le dos, glissant ses mains sur la peau tendue de son ventre, pour le caresser, et profiter un peu de ce sentiment de plénitude donc elle avait tant besoin.

Elle était épuisée, et ferma les yeux, retrouvant avec plaisir la sensation de la rondeur de son ventre sous sa main.

- Il sait qui est Shaw. Il aurait pu s'en prendre à elle, mais il ne l'a pas fait, répondit Rick en éteignant la lumière.

Dans la foule, ça aurait été compliqué …, fit-elle remarquer.

Rick vint se blottir contre elle, posant également une main sur son ventre, pour se délecter du bonheur de savoir leur bébé, bien au chaud dans son douillet cocon.

- S'il avait vraiment voulu, il lui tirait une balle avec un silencieux, et disparaissait dans la foule justement, expliqua Rick.

- Hum … pas évident quand même. Tu écris trop de romans policiers, mon cœur …, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Il sourit, amusé, en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

- Il ne veut peut-être pas la tuer …, reprit-il tout en réfléchissant. Mais elle doit pourtant le déranger s'il veut nous atteindre. Il voit bien qu'elle nous escorte constamment. En l'éliminant, ce serait plus simple pour lui …

- Tu veux qu'il tue Shaw ou quoi ? s'offusqua Kate en riant.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il. J'essaie juste de penser comme ce détraqué !

- S'il ne lui a rien fait ce soir, c'est parce qu'il doit avoir un plan incluant Jordan.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a dû modifier son plan à cause de ça, rectifia-t-il.

- Oui. Ce qui le rend plus vulnérable … Dès qu'il s'écarte de ce qu'il a ficelé depuis des mois, il ouvre une faille.

- Reste à voir la faille pour pouvoir s'y engouffrer …, constata Rick, d'un air un peu dépité.

- Oui, c'est le plus dur, reconnut Kate.

- Mais Shaw l'a vu … elle va nous faire un portrait-robot aussi ressemblant qu'une photo, tu vas voir, fit-il, optimiste.

- J'espère …Je me demande s'il savait qu'elle réaliserait qui il était.

- Je ne sais pas …, en tout cas, c'est une sacrée prise de risques. S'approcher si près. Shaw aurait pu le maîtriser en deux secondes.

- Il avait prévu son coup je suppose … Trop malin. Tu as senti ? fit-elle doucement.

- Quoi ?

- Bébé a bougé …, par-là, expliqua-t-elle, en enlaçant ses doigts aux siens pour déplacer sa main sur le côté de son ventre.

- Kate, je ne sens …

- Chut …, ressens simplement les choses, tu vas voir.

Perplexe, il laissa sa main reposer sur le ventre de sa muse, quelques longues secondes, quand tout à coup, il sentit un mouvement, léger et fugace, comme une minuscule petite boule roulant sous la paume de sa main.

- Il a bougé ! lança-t-il enthousiaste, tout content. Il a bougé !

- Oui, sourit-elle, heureuse qu'il ait enfin senti leur bébé gigoter, même furtivement.

Il n'y avait guère de sensation plus douce au monde que palper la vie de leur enfant à travers le ventre de sa femme. Maintenant, qu'il l'avait senti bougé, il voulait renouveler l'expérience encore et encore. Il resta ainsi un long moment, à caresser chaque parcelle de peau, dans l'espoir de sentir de nouveau ce petit mouvement exquis.

- Allez ! Bébé ! Encore une galipette ! insista-t-il, plein d'enthousiasme.

- Non, non, ça suffit les galipettes, sourit Kate. Papa est heureux, alors tout le monde dort maintenant !

- Oh oui, papa est heureux, sourit-il en se penchant au-dessus d'elle pour venir l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

><p><span><em>Mardi 22 décembre.<em>

_Loft, New-York, 5 h._

Il dormait, dans le dos de Kate, le visage enfoui contre son épaule, mais il avait l'impression d'entendre une sorte de ronronnement, ou peut-être un bourdonnement qui s'immisçait dans ses songes. Perturbé dans son sommeil, il finit par ouvrir les yeux, désorienté, tendant l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir d'où venait ce bruit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était le téléphone de Kate qui vibrait sur la table de chevet, et qu'elle dormait si profondément, épuisée, que pour une fois, elle ne l'entendait pas.

- Kate …, fit-il doucement, en se redressant pour tendre le bras par-dessus son épaule afin d'attraper le téléphone.

Il aperçut l'heure, réalisant machinalement qu'encore une fois la nuit avait été bien trop courte, et repéra l'indicatif de l'appel entrant en provenance de l'étranger. Ce devait être les chirurgiennes qui appelaient depuis Genève.

- Hum …, qu'est-ce que tu fais Castle ? marmonna Kate en baillant.

- Tu as un appel, fit-il en lui tendant le téléphone, baillant à son tour.

Beckett, répondit-elle aussitôt en se précipitant pour répondre, consciente, malgré les brumes dans lesquelles se trouvait encore son cerveau, qu'un appel à cette heure-ci était forcément important.

Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir dans le lit, tandis que Rick allumait la lumière, les faisant tous les deux cligner des yeux, tant le réveil était brutal. Tout en saluant son interlocutrice d'une voix ensommeillée, elle fit signe à Rick d'aller chercher de quoi écrire. Il se glissa hors du lit en frissonnant, s'avança dans la pénombre du bureau, pour en ramener feuille de papier et stylo. Kate tenta de réveiller son esprit rapidement, pour être la plus attentive possible, et ne pas laisser passer un détail important. Ils attendaient cet appel depuis la veille. Il pouvait être décisif. Chelsea Carson s'étonna d'abord gentiment d'avoir été pistée jusqu'à Genève, puis contactée par la Police Criminelle de New-York. Kate lui expliqua qu'ils menaient actuellement une enquête pour homicide pouvant impliquer une ancienne camarade d'université, dont ils connaissaient simplement le prénom. Meg. Elle s'abstint de lui préciser qu'une autre de ses anciennes amies, Kelly Nieman, était une des victimes. Immédiatement, Chelsea Carson confirma qu'elle avait bien eu une amie surnommée Meg à l'AECOM, et que son nom complet était Megan Wellington. Prompte à aider, elle raconta, sans souci, tout ce qu'elle savait de cette étudiante étrangère, tandis que Kate, avait remonté ses genoux sous la couette pour y prendre appui, afin de noter les informations. Rick allongé près d'elle, écoutait attentivement, observant chacune des réactions sur le visage de sa muse.

D'après Chelsea Carson, Megan Wellington était, à l'époque, étudiante en chirurgie esthétique à _l'University College_ de Londres, et était venue compléter sa formation à l'AECOM début 2004. Elle était anglaise, et vivait à Londres depuis toujours, bien que sa mère soit américaine. Elle se plaisait beaucoup à New-York, et il était évident qu'elle était surtout venue étudier à l'AECOM pour s'éloigner de sa vie londonienne, et de sa famille trop pesante. Elle se plaignait d'un carcan familial trop étroit, et revendiquait le désir de vivre de ses propres ailes. C'était une jeune femme plutôt délurée, aimant s'amuser et rigoler, mais aussi très studieuse, persévérante, et intelligente. Elle avait suivi tous les cours avec assiduité, et était très douée, certainement l'une des meilleures techniquement parlant. Etonnement, elle ne s'était pas présentée le jour de l'examen pratique en juin 2004, et n'avait donc pas obtenu son diplôme final. Elle ne s'était pas étalée en explications à ce sujet quand ses amies lui avaient demandé les raisons de son absence, prétextant simplement s'être sentie trop angoissée pour se présenter à l'examen. Elle pensait le repasser l'année suivante, sans en faire plus cas que cela. Après l'université, elles s'étaient fréquentées de manière beaucoup plus épisodique, se rencontrant ponctuellement. De leur côté, Chelsea, Kelly et Anna avaient alors enchaîné les stages, se lançant dans la vie active, sans savoir réellement ce que devenait Megan. Elles avaient cessé d'avoir de ses nouvelles, il y avait sept ou huit ans de cela, à partir du moment où Megan avait rencontré un homme, et s'était pour ainsi dire volatilisée. Avec lui, très certainement. Elles n'avaient jamais vu cet homme, mais supposaient que Megan avait dû le rencontrer dans un des bars de _Crown Heights_, où elle finissait souvent ses soirées. Meg habitait à l'époque un petit deux pièces dans ce quartier. Apparemment, Megan disait qu'il était différent des autres, et que personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle était avec lui. Elle avait peu à peu cessé de sortir avec ses amies, et s'était enfermée dans son monde, s'évanouissant peu à peu dans la nature. Un jour, elles avaient fini par s'apercevoir qu'elle n'habitait plus son appartement, sans jamais plus avoir de nouvelles. Pour finir, quand Kate lui demanda si Megan pouvait avoir suivi des cours de neurologie, ou avoir étudié les neurosciences, Chelsea lui apprit que son père était un éminent neurochirurgien à Londres.

Kate raccrocha, et posa son téléphone sur la table de chevet, tout en réfléchissant.

- On a enfin un nom …, fit Castle, jetant un œil aux notes qu'elle avait prises.

- Oui … Megan Wellington ….

- Elle connaît Tyson depuis un moment alors. Elle l'a connu au tout début de ses crimes.

- Oui. Elle devait être fascinée par lui. Elle est aussi détraquée que lui, soupira-t-elle, posant papier et crayon, pour venir se blottir contre lui.

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, tandis qu'il remontait la couette jusqu'à ses épaules, la serrant contre lui.

- Tu veux te rendormir un peu ? proposa-t-il gentiment, sentant combien elle était fatiguée ce matin.

- Non … Il faut qu'on aille au poste …Il va falloir qu'on vérifie tout ce qui peut exister à son nom. Compte bancaire, logement, téléphone, permis de conduire … Il faut aussi qu'on contacte _l'University College_ de Londres, et qu'on fasse une recherche sur sa famille …

Il comprit que l'esprit de sa muse était déjà en ébullition, et que le manque de sommeil n'était pas sa préoccupation première. Il l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête, posant sa joue doucement contre ses cheveux.

- Kate … il est cinq heures ..., tu es épuisée, tu n'as même pas entendu le téléphone. Tu entends toujours le téléphone, fit-il remarquer.

- On n'a pas de temps à perdre …

- Je sais, mais … on peut peut-être dormir deux heures de plus non ?

- Je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir, tu le sais bien, mon cœur.

Elle se redressa en appui sur le coude pour le regarder.

- Il va falloir que tu arrives à te reposer, fit-il gentiment. Tu ne vas pas tenir à continuer comme ça … et Bébé non plus …

- Je sais … mais, je veux qu'on en finisse. Il faut qu'on le trouve, et vite …

Il caressa sa joue.

- On n'est pas tous seuls. Tu peux aussi te reposer. Tout le monde comprendra. Tu es enceinte de cinq mois …

- Je sais bien … mais …

- C'est dur pour toi de ne pas être sur tous les fronts, sourit-il légèrement.

- Si vraiment je me sens fatiguée aujourd'hui, j'irai me reposer.

- Hum …, fit-il, d'un air peu convaincu.

- C'est promis.

- Tu as intérêt, sinon je t'allonge de force sur le canapé de la salle de repos …

Elle sourit, et vint lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Debout alors si j'ai bien compris ? fit-il en s'étirant.

- Encore un câlin …, sourit-elle en venant se lover au creux de son cou.

Il l'enlaça de ses bras pour la serrer contre lui, et profiter quelques minutes encore de la chaleur de leur étreinte.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

_Salle de travail, 12__ème__ District, 8 h._

Dès l'aube, l'appel de Chelsea Carson et le portrait-robot réalisé grâce à l'agent Shaw avaient entraîné un branle-bas de combat au poste. Ils avaient plusieurs directions dans lesquelles chercher pour collecter des informations. Par conséquent, tout le monde avait été prévenu, et avait rejoint le commissariat dès sept heures ce matin. Jordan Shaw avait envoyé les agents Wade et Clayton sur le terrain, parce qu'ils étaient les moins visibles. Ils étaient les seuls que Tyson et Megan ne connaissaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas été vus ensemble ces derniers jours. Ils passeraient bien plus inaperçus que quiconque, et pourraient ainsi faire avancer l'investigation sans que Tyson ne sache quasiment en temps réel tout ce qui se tramait. Wade et Clayton avaient été dotés d'une mission qui risquait de les occuper un long moment, tant elle nécessitait un travail minutieux. Ils devaient se rendre dans le quartier de _Crown Heights_, et bar après bar, vérifier si les propriétaires, les membres du personnel, les habitués, avaient pu connaître Megan Wellington et Jerry Tyson il y a quelques années. Secondés par des officiers, ils avaient également pour tâche de monter le portrait-robot de Tyson dans le quartier au cas où il y traînerait toujours. D'autres officiers avaient été envoyés au _Lenox Hill Hospital_, pour, service par service, vérifier si une Megan Wellington travaillait ou avait travaillé au sein de l'hôpital récemment. La base informatique de l'hôpital n'avait rien donné, mais si elle avait été employée là-bas, quelqu'un se souviendrait forcément d'elle. Tous restaient persuadés que Tyson pouvait chercher à utiliser la grossesse de Kate pour mieux l'atteindre, par le biais de cet hôpital peut-être.

Esposito et Ryan avaient commencé par compulser les auditions réalisées auprès du voisinage de Kelly Nieman, mais personne n'avait rien vu de suspect. Puis, installés face à leurs ordinateurs, ils s'occupaient maintenant de rechercher tout ce qui, dans les bases de données, pouvait apparaître au nom d'une Megan Wellington : compte bancaire, abonnements divers, locations, permis de conduire … Quant à Beckett et Shaw, elles enchaînaient les appels vers l'Angleterre, l'une s'occupant de _l'University College_ et de ses personnels, l'autre de la famille Wellington. Castle se concentrait sur cette histoire de plomb trouvé en quantité importante dans l'organisme de Davis Gordon, mais aussi, les analyses ayant parlé, sur le cheveu prélevé dans le parc chez Kelly Nieman. Il y avait là une preuve que ce cheveu appartenait soit à Tyson, soit éventuellement à un de ses boucs émissaires qu'il aurait pu envoyer pour éliminer Kelly Nieman, même si personne ne croyait vraiment à cette éventualité. L'ADN n'apparaissant pas dans leurs banques de données, ils pensaient que cette fois-ci, ils avaient certainement bien affaire à celui de Tyson. Quoi qu'il en soit Davis Gordon et le propriétaire de ce cheveu avaient dû fréquenter régulièrement le même endroit pour avoir un degré d'intoxication au plomb aussi similaire. Suite à ses recherches, Castle avait pu identifier au vu des taux de plomb établis par le laboratoire deux sources potentielles d'intoxication : soit les deux hommes avaient bu de l'eau ayant transité dans des conduites en plomb, soit ils avaient pu être en contact avec des peintures au plomb. Ces tuyauteries et ces peintures étaient interdites depuis le début des années 1970 pour les dangers sanitaires qu'elles présentaient. Par conséquent, il fallait chercher dans New-York un bâtiment ancien, construit avant les années 1970, et probablement laissé à l'abandon ou à l'état de friche depuis un moment, pour que Tyson puisse s'y planquer. Penché sur les vieilles cartes de la ville étalées sur la table, Castle étudiait le moindre bâtiment du Queens et de Brooklyn pour en connaître l'année de construction, puis, grâce aux données officielles de la mairie, via internet, tenter d'y repérer la présence de matériaux en plomb.

Chacun était donc plongé dans la mission qui était la sienne, et une agitation pleine d'espoir régnait ce matin au poste. Ils se demandaient comment tous ces éléments, déconnectés pour l'instant les uns des autres, toutes ces pistes foisonnantes qui les menaient dans toutes les directions à la fois, allaient parvenir à leur donner une réponse concrète, ou à leur permettre de localiser ou Megan Wellington, ou Jerry Tyson, ou même les deux. Mais au moins, ils avaient de quoi chercher, réfléchir, et tenter d'avancer. Au moins ils étaient actifs, et ne lâchaient rien. Le Capitaine Gates, d'une humeur passablement maussade, pour avoir été réveillée en pleine nuit, venait régulièrement aux nouvelles.

Beckett avait joint _l'University College_ de Londres, qui avait confirmé que Megan Wellington avait fréquenté l'établissement et y avait obtenu son diplôme de docteur en médecine, avant de choisir de se spécialiser dans la chirurgie esthétique, et de partir pour une prestigieuse école new-yorkaise. D'après son dossier, Megan avait obtenu des résultats remarquables à ses différents examens et accompli plusieurs internats dans les hôpitaux londoniens. Il n'y avait rien néanmoins qui puisse permettre de faire avancer leur enquête. Jordan Shaw, après d'âpres négociations, avait pu obtenir de parler au professeur Wellington, qui dirigeait l'hôpital portant son nom à Londres. Il s'étonna d'abord que le FBI le contacte au sujet de sa fille dont il n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis dix ans, depuis que lâchement elle ne s'était pas présentée à son examen final à l'AECOM. Au prix où il avait payé les études de Megan, il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle sape ainsi ses chances de réussite. Afin d'amadouer ce père, a priori peu enclin à disserter sur cette fille qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis si longtemps, Shaw lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait courir actuellement un danger, et se trouver en compagnie d'un dangereux psychopathe. C'était la seule façon de tourner les choses qui pouvait porter ses fruits, car, nul doute, que si elle avait dit à M. Wellington que sa fille était une détraquée notable et menaçait la vie de policiers new-yorkais, il se serait braqué, et elle n'aurait rien pu en tirer. Oubliant immédiatement les rancœurs qu'il tenait à l'égard de sa fille, il s'inquiéta soudain de son devenir, et se montra prompt à aider. Il décrivit des relations familiales tendues, dès l'adolescence de Megan. Ainsi quand elle avait émis le souhait de partir finir ses études à New-York, tout le monde n'y avait vu que du bon. Mais dès lors, Megan n'avait fait qu'accentuer la souffrance de sa famille, ne donnant plus signe de vie à partir de 2005. Ni les appels, ni les courriers n'avaient eu d'écho. M. Wellington n'avait jamais imaginé le pire pour elle, car depuis toujours, Megan avait été une enfant difficile. Il était arrivé plusieurs fois adolescente qu'elle menace de fuguer, ou même de disparaître pour toujours afin de ne plus avoir ses parents sur le dos. Néanmoins, il y a dix ans de cela, il avait fait engager un détective privé pour tenter de retrouver sa trace, sans résultat. Puis, une enquête avait été ouverte à New-York pour disparition inquiétante. Sans succès non plus. Il avait fini par se faire une raison. Megan reviendrait vers eux, quand elle en ressentirait le besoin. Il avait décrit une jeune femme très intelligente, sûre d'elle, très douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, mais aussi rebelle, avide de liberté, incapable de se soumettre à l'autorité parentale. Shaw avait pu ensuite contacter Madame Wellington, qui, encore très marquée par la disparition de sa fille unique depuis dix ans, eut bien du mal à se confier. Shaw sentit immédiatement que le sujet était encore douloureux pour elle et tabou, mais Madame Wellington assura qu'elle non plus n'avait eu aucun contact avec Megan depuis des années. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu de ses nouvelles, elle habitait encore son petit deux-pièces dans le quartier de _Crown Heights. _Elle ne savait rien de plus.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la salle de repos …_

Beckett et Shaw avaient rejoint la salle de repos, pour prendre un café, et échanger leurs points de vue sur leurs recherches londoniennes, pendant que les gars et Castle, concentrés, faisaient le maximum sur la mission qui leur incombait.

- Ça nous permet de cerner un peu mieux sa personnalité, mais ce n'est pas avec ça qu'on va la retrouver …, fit remarquer Kate, en s'asseyant, sa tasse à la main.

- Non. Mais on sait maintenant que c'est elle qui a fait subir ce lavage de cerveau à Davis. Son père dit qu'elle s'intéressait beaucoup à ses recherches en neurologie, et a assisté à plusieurs séminaires.

- Donc elle est indispensable à Tyson, conclu Kate.

- Je pense qu'elle lui est indispensable au-delà des meurtres qu'il commet. Tyson, comme tous les serials killer, est un solitaire et un sociopathe. Mais cette femme est dans sa vie depuis dix ans. Elle joue forcément de près ou de loin, un rôle sentimental auprès de lui.

- Ou juste sexuel …

- Je pense qu'il y a plus que du sexe entre eux, constata Shaw. Pour elle, du moins, c'est certain. Sans être sexiste, combien de femmes resteraient avec un homme pendant dix ans simplement pour le sexe ?

- Très peu … voire aucune, reconnut Kate avec un sourire.

- Megan doit être amoureuse du psychopathe qu'il est, ajouta Shaw. Ce n'est pas très nouveau comme comportement. Cela arrive souvent. Les serials killer ont souvent tout un fan-club de groupies.

- Mais elle n'a rien d'une groupie … C'est une femme de poigne, qui sait ce qu'elle veut, qui est aussi habile que lui à manipuler son monde.

- Oui. Elle n'est pas le style de femme soumise, simplement fascinée par un serial killer, comme on peut le voir parfois. Non seulement, elle est aussi détraquée que lui, mais leurs folies s'alimentent mutuellement. C'est long dix ans, ça implique qu'ils se connaissent extrêmement bien, qu'ils se nourrissent l'un de l'autre.

- Et lui ? Tyson pourrait avoir des sentiments ?

- Peut-être. Pas forcément de l'amour, mais il a besoin d'elle, sinon il y a bien longtemps qu'il l'aurait laissée en chemin. Si elle n'était avec lui que pour son plan, elle aurait déjà fini comme ses boucs-émissaires.

Elles burent toutes deux quelques gorgées de café, en silence, pensives durant quelques secondes.

- Vous savez, reprit Jordan, je ne devais pas enquêter sur la disparition d'Ellie …

Kate leva sur elle des yeux interrogateurs, tout en continuant de boire son café. Elle sentit que Jordan avait besoin de se confier, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent. Elle intériorisait beaucoup tout ce qu'elle ressentait, et même si Kate savait depuis le début que cette affaire la touchait profondément, Jordan avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas dévoiler ses émotions.

- C'était un hasard, un concours de circonstances, continua Shaw. Je ne m'occupe pas des enlèvements d'habitude. Mon truc c'est les psychopathes.

Elles sourirent toutes deux d'un air entendu.

- Mais ils avaient besoin d'un agent compétent rapidement, et j'étais sur place …, ajouta-t-elle. Au final, cette affaire a changé ma vie …

- On a tous une affaire qui nous bouleverse à un moment ou un autre, répondit Kate, qui savait bien évidemment de quoi elle parlait.

- Oui …, mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi cette affaire-là m'a touchée à ce point. Vous savez comme je suis … habituellement, fit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Kate acquiesça d'un regard.

- Peut-être simplement parce qu'Ellie vous rappelle votre fille, suggéra-t-elle, on réagit différemment quand on est mère.

- Il y a un peu de ça, sûrement, reconnut Shaw, mais pas seulement. On n'avait rien. J'ai traité des centaines d'affaires, et je n'avais jamais vu ça. Rien. Rien du tout. C'était si désespérant. J'ai fini par demander trois mois de mise à disposition.

- Vous n'êtes plus agent fédéral ? s'étonna Kate, comme si elle venait de lui faire la révélation la plus inattendue.

- Si, bien-sûr. Mais avant d'arriver ici, cela faisait trois mois, que je ne m'occupais plus d'affaires. J'avais besoin de faire le vide.

Elle était surprise, comme si elle découvrait toute une facette de Jordan Shaw qu'elle ignorait. Elle réalisait combien elle la connaissait si peu finalement. Elle aurait remis sa vie entre ses mains les yeux fermés, mais ignorait tellement de choses d'elle. Celle qu'elle voyait un peu comme un flic hors du commun, faisant toujours preuve d'une pugnacité redoutable, d'une maîtrise d'elle-même imparable, et d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve, avait elle-aussi des faiblesses. Au fond d'elle, elle s'en doutait bien. Tout le monde a ses propres fragilités, ses propres douleurs. Mais le fait qu'elle se sente désormais suffisamment proche d'elle pour lui en parler la toucha sincèrement.

- Cela vous étonne n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle avec un sourire, lisant dans ses pensées. Jordan Shaw qui prend trois mois de congés …

- Oui, un peu, reconnut Kate en souriant.

- Comme quoi, tout arrive …, répondit Shaw.

- Que faites-vous alors si vous n'enquêtez plus ? s'étonna Kate, qui peinait à imaginer Jordan faire autre chose que travailler.

- Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à chercher seule la piste d'Ellie. Et puis, j'interviens régulièrement à Quantico auprès des étudiants pour parler criminologie et profilage. L'enseignement est une expérience très enrichissante.

- Vous avez plus de temps pour votre fille aussi.

- Oui. J'ai eu du temps pour m'occuper de Lily. J'ai presque l'impression de l'avoir vue davantage en trois mois qu'en dix ans. Et les enfants grandissent si vite …

Kate n'était pas encore complètement maman, mais elle avait déjà bien assimilé cette notion-là. Elle avait prévu, d'un commun accord avec Rick, de prendre une année de congé après la naissance du bébé. Elle ne voulait rien manquer de ces premiers instants, de ces premiers mois, toutes ces petites étapes, ces petits bonheurs qui étaient si importants.

- Donc vous n'allez jamais plus enquêter ? s'étonna Kate.

- Si. La preuve, je suis là, sourit-elle. Je suis flic. C'est toute ma vie. Mais cette pause m'a fait réaliser qu'il était nécessaire que je revois mes priorités … Comme vous l'avez fait vous aussi, en réalité.

- Moi ?

- Oui. Vous n'êtes plus du tout la même qu'il y a quatre ans, ni même qu'il y a quelques mois. Je suis sûre que vous ne faites plus de paperasse jusqu'à minuit quand vous pouvez rentrer à neuf heures pour retrouver votre mari.

- En effet …

- Et il y a quelques mois encore, vous auriez passé la nuit au poste, même si tout le monde s'était acharné pour vous forcer à rentrer.

Kate sourit. Jordan avait raison. Bien-sûr, elle avait changé. Elle n'était plus la même.

- Mais maintenant, de vous-même vous choisissez de rentrer, comme l'autre soir. Ce n'est pas juste parce que vous êtes enceinte, et fatiguée. C'est parce que vos priorités ont changé : Castle, le bébé, mais aussi vous-même. Et le boulot vient après.

- C'est vrai …

- Vous ne sacrifiez plus votre vie aux victimes … comme vous le faisiez il y a encore peu de temps, et comme je le faisais aussi jusqu'à il y a trois mois. Il était temps que je m'en rende compte … à quarante-deux ans …, finit-elle par dire avec un brin d'autodérision.

Kate se souvenait de certaines des discussions qu'elle avait eues avec Jordan par le passé, concernant la façon dont elle jonglait entre son travail, ses absences et sa vie de famille. A l'époque, ce mode de vie avait l'air de lui convenir. Mais elle comprenait bien comment une simple affaire avait pu remettre en cause toutes ces certitudes et l'amener à voir les choses autrement, à changer et évoluer elle-aussi. Le lien dans cette remise en question entre sa fille qui grandissait et entrait dans l'adolescence, et l'enlèvement de la jeune Ellie, était pour elle évident. Dans sa propre tête, le même cheminement s'était opéré, plus ou moins consciemment, depuis qu'elle partageait la vie de Rick, et plus encore depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait pris conscience peu à peu qu'elle passait à côté de sa propre vie, en se vouant ainsi au travail et aux victimes. Désormais, sans même avoir à réfléchir ou à transiger, Rick, elle-même et ce petit bébé, pas encore né, mais déjà bien présent, passaient avant le reste. Elle était heureuse que Shaw ait évolué dans ce sens également. Elle savait combien être flic était plus qu'un métier. C'était un sacerdoce, une vocation qui grignotait toute vie privée si on n'y faisait pas garde.

- Mais à cause de cette affaire vous risquez de ne pas pouvoir passer Noël en famille …, fit remarquer Kate, d'un air un peu dépité.

- Oui. Parfois, on n'a pas le choix malgré tout … Ces jours-ci, ma priorité c'est cette enquête, et vous …, conclut-elle, avec un sourire.

Le Capitaine Gates fit son apparition sur le palier, de son air grave et fermé, qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre, annonça-t-elle, de son ton sec.

- C'est Tyson ? fit Shaw.

- Probablement. Il s'agit de Glen Harner, un homme de quarante-trois ans, journaliste. Assassiné à son domicile. D'après l'officier qui a trouvé le corps, il a été étranglé. Et il y aurait un message destiné à Castle.

- Ok. C'est Tyson, conclut Shaw.

- Ou un de ses pantins.

- J'envoie une équipe sur place.

- Capitaine, on y va, ajouta Kate.

- Beckett, vous êtes déjà sur l'affaire Nieman.

- Tout est lié, Capitaine. Il faut qu'on voie la scène du crime.

- Beckett a raison, Capitaine, ajouta Shaw.

* * *

><p><span><em>Appartement de Glen Haner, Sutton Place, New-York, 10 h.<em>

Avant même d'avoir passé la porte de l'appartement, ils avaient senti depuis le couloir, l'odeur caractéristique de putréfaction indiquant que le corps de leur victime était resté un moment enfermé. Dans le couloir, ils tombèrent d'abord sur l'officier qui avait découvert le cadavre, occupé à discuter avec le concierge de l'immeuble. Celui-ci, le visage blême, avait l'air bouleversé.

- Bonjour, fit Beckett à l'intention de l'officier.

- Il s'agit de Glen Haner ? demanda Castle. Comme LE Glen Haner ? Celui qui a remporté le Prix Pulitzer l'an dernier pour son reportage sur la réserve indienne de Pine Ridge ?

- Peut-être, répondit l'officier, qui n'avait pas l'air très au courant de l'actualité journalistique.

- Oui, c'est bien lui, ajouta le concierge, tristement. Il est journaliste indépendant.

- Si Tyson était bien l'auteur de ce crime, le choix de cette victime n'était pas anodin. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'attaquerait à une personnalité un tant soit peu publique.

- C'est vous qui avez trouvé le corps ? demanda Shaw à l'intention du concierge.

- On peut dire ça, oui. Sa femme me tannait au téléphone depuis hier soir pour me dire qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles. Comme elle est à Chicago, elle s'inquiétait. Il ne répondait pas apparemment. Elle voulait que je vérifie qu'il était bien parti pour son reportage. Ce matin, je suis monté voir pour la rassurer, mais j'ai tout de suite senti l'odeur par ici. Alors je vous ai appelés.

- Il était seul chez lui ?

- Je pense. Sa femme est enceinte, et elle est partie depuis quelques jours chez ses parents à Chicago avec leur petit garçon, pour se reposer en attendant la naissance du bébé. Glen aurait dû être parti depuis lundi matin à l'étranger pour un reportage.

- Sa femme est prévenue ? demanda Shaw à l'officier.

- Oui. Elle n'a cessé d'appeler Monsieur Boyle, expliqua-t-il en désignant le concierge. Elle arrive par le premier avion.

- Quand avez-vous vu Glen Haner pour la dernière fois ? demanda Beckett au concierge.

- Dimanche en fin de matinée, quand il est rentré de son footing. Je ne crois pas l'avoir revu après ça.

- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'anormal depuis ? continua-t-elle.

- Non. Vous savez, c'est un quartier très tranquille. Il n'y a que des gens qui ont plutôt les moyens et …

- Bien, merci. Restez dans les parages s'il vous plaît, on pourrait avoir d'autres questions à vous poser, conclut Beckett.

- Oui. Bien-sûr.

Ils s'avancèrent tous trois, et passèrent sous le cordon de sécurité jaune qui barrait la porte de l'appartement. Le corps de Glen Haner, assis sur une chaise, au milieu du salon, semblait avoir été mis en scène pour les accueillir dès leur entrée dans la pièce. L'homme avait les poignets attachés dans le dos avec des liens en plastique. Il en était de même pour ses chevilles. Le visage violacé, il semblait avoir été simplement posé là, sur cette chaise, sans trace de violences ou de blessures, si ce n'est là la marque très nette de strangulation autour de son cou.

- Hey Lanie, lança Kate à son amie, debout près du cadavre, occupée à noter les premières observations.

- Hey, répondit la légiste. Monsieur Glen Haner vous attend depuis dimanche soir …

- Il est mort depuis dimanche ?

- Oui, d'après la température du foie et l'état de décomposition, il est mort depuis une trentaine d'heures.

- Ce qui nous amène vers ?

- Aux environs de minuit dimanche soir, répondit Lanie.

- Mort par strangulation bien-sûr ? fit Castle.

- Oui. Le même type de corde que pour Ellie Byrd.

- Il l'a attaché. Tyson n'attache jamais ses victimes, fit remarquer Castle.

- Il n'étrangle pas des hommes habituellement. Et Haner est grand et costaud. Pas évident de le maîtriser seul pour l'étrangler, constata Beckett.

- Pourquoi il ne lui a pas tiré une balle comme Kelly Nieman ? suggéra Castle. C'était plus simple.

- Parce que Glen Haner faisait partie de son plan, expliqua Shaw. Il l'a tué avant Nieman, calmement, mettant simplement en œuvre une nouvelle étape.

- Tu as trouvé autre chose Lanie ? demanda Kate.

- Non. Pour l'instant rien.

- Pas de message caché ?

- Non. J'ai vérifié sa bouche, ses mains … Rien. Mais il vous a laissé un petit cadeau, fit Lanie en désignant un sac plastique destiné aux preuves posé sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un bouquin de Castle. Il était posé sur ses mains, ouvert à la page de dédicace, expliqua Lanie. J'ai dû lui retirer pour pouvoir l'examiner.

Rick et Kate s'avancèrent vers la table. Castle prit le livre qu'il observa à travers le sac transparent. _Deadly Heat_. Son cinquième opus consacré au détective Nikki Heat. Son regard rencontra celui de Kate, et y eut lu la même stupéfaction empreinte d'inquiétude. Ils n'étaient plus à un message près concernant Tyson, mais à chaque fois c'était une révélation supplémentaire qui intensifiait leur angoisse. Après la mise en scène rappelant le meurtre de la mère de Kate, après le gobelet de café volontairement laissé dans la cellule d'Ellie, Tyson avait choisi de s'attaquer à ce qui faisait l'identité même de Castle. Tous deux savaient ce que le choix de ce roman impliquait, puisque Castle y racontait comment un meurtrier diabolique menaçait directement Nikki Heat, via des messages pleins de sarcasmes, faisant d'elle sa prochaine victime. Le parallélisme avec le mode opératoire de Tyson ces derniers jours était évident. En choisissant ce livre, il leur faisait clairement comprendre qu'il avait choisi de faire de Kate sa prochaine victime. De plus, les caractéristiques de ce dernier meurtre ne laissaient rien présager de bon : Glen Haner, journaliste, avait été assassiné, laissant derrière lui sa femme enceinte. Comment ne pas y voir là-encore un parallèle avec l'homme de plume qu'était Rick, et la grossesse de Kate ? Avec cette mise en scène, Tyson annonçait que l'étape suivante serait la dernière. Il comptait faire de l'un ou de l'autre sa prochaine victime.

Rick et Kate n'avaient pas besoin d'ouvrir le livre pour relire la dédicace qu'ils connaissaient par cœur : _« Que la danse ne prenne jamais fin et que la musique ne s'arrête jamais ». _S'il avait laissé le livre ouvert à cette page-là, c'était encore un ultime pied-de-nez à leur histoire. Tyson avait prévu de faire en sorte que la danse prenne fin. Définitivement.


	19. Chapter 26-27

**Chapitre 26**

_Appartement de Glen Haner, Sutton Place, New-York, 11h._

Beckett avait appelé les gars restés au poste pour qu'ils s'occupent de lancer une recherche concernant Glen Haner, afin d'avoir quelques informations d'ordre plus personnel. Malheureusement, ils se doutaient que cette investigation, pourtant nécessaire, ne mènerait pas à grand-chose. Le mode opératoire et le message qui leur était destiné ne laissaient planer aucun doute. Tyson était forcément derrière ce nouveau meurtre. Il y avait fort à parier que Tyson avait pris Glen Haner pour cible il y avait un moment de cela, le choisissant pour le symbolisme qu'il représenterait aux yeux de Castle et Beckett. Il avait dû étudier ses habitudes depuis des semaines, et avoir prévu d'agir ainsi de longue date, sans même être jamais entré en contact avec lui auparavant. A moins de trouver un ami ou quelqu'un qui dirait que Glen Haner avait pu avoir l'impression d'être suivi ces derniers temps, ils risquaient de ne rien obtenir du tout en étudiant sa vie personnelle. Tyson ne se mêlait pas à la vie de ses victimes. Il l'utilisait simplement.

Le corps de Glen Haner avait été conduit à la morgue, où Lanie allait procéder à l'autopsie d'ici peu. Seule restait sur place avec eux l'équipe de la police scientifique qui continuait de prélever des indices. Les experts avaient d'ores et déjà relevé une empreinte sur la poignée à l'extérieur de la porte, et une autre sur l'un des liens en plastique ayant servi à entraver les mouvements de Glen Haner. Ils continuaient de mener l'investigation dans le salon à la recherche de fibres.

Beckett, Shaw et Castle passaient l'endroit en revue, tout en réfléchissant.

- Il n'y a pas eu effraction, ni lutte, constata Castle, en tournant sur lui-même, observant le vaste salon où chaque chose était sagement rangée à sa place.

- Ça a dû être rapide, conclut Beckett. Si Tyson l'a menacé directement de son arme, Haner n'a pas eu le temps de chercher à se défendre.

- Il était minuit, un dimanche soir … pourquoi a-t-il ouvert ? s'étonna Castle. Il y a un judas. Il a dû voir que c'était un inconnu.

- Un homme ne se méfie pas forcément d'ouvrir à un inconnu tard le soir, commenta Shaw. Tyson a pu prétexter n'importe quoi.

- Monsieur Boyle, il y a des caméras de surveillance dans le hall d'entrée ? demanda Beckett à l'intention du concierge, qui restait là, hagard, à observer ce qui se passait, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à réaliser.

- Non, désolé, fit-il tristement.

- Monsieur, venez, asseyez-vous, lui fit gentiment Kate, en lui montrant la chaise.

Elle sentait qu'il était réellement affligé, et même s'il n'était pas un proche de la victime, elle comprenait sa peine. Elle s'assit à la table près de lui, tandis que Castle et Shaw approfondissaient l'inspection des autres pièces de l'appartement.

- Vous le connaissiez bien ? demanda Beckett.

- Oui. Très bien. Ils habitaient ici depuis plus de dix ans, vous savez. Tout le monde se connaît. On discutait souvent. C'était quelqu'un de très bien. Je suis si triste pour sa femme et son petit garçon. Qui a bien pu faire ça ?

- On va trouver qui a fait ça, Monsieur. Est-ce que Glen était du genre méfiant ?

- Non. Enfin je ne crois pas.

- Il aurait pu ouvrir à un inconnu même tard le soir ?

- Je ne sais pas … Sûrement. Il n'y a jamais de problèmes ici.

- Avait-il l'air soucieux quand vous l'avez vu dimanche ? continua Beckett.

- Non, pas du tout. Il revenait de son footing, il était souriant, comme d'habitude. Pourtant il était trempé, à cause de la neige. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait être fou pour aller courir par un temps pareil. Mais Glen était ainsi. Rien ne l'arrêtait.

- Donc rien d'inhabituel ce dimanche-là ? Même au cours de la journée ?

- Non. Dimanche midi, ce jeune homme est venu, comme d'habitude depuis quelques jours.

Castle réapparut dans le salon, indiquant d'un regard à Kate qu'il n'avait rien vu d'anormal. Il s'assit à son tour.

- Un jeune homme ? s'étonna Kate.

- Oui. Glen faisait du bénévolat au foyer social Lincoln, sur Kingston Avenue. Et ces jours-ci il aidait plus particulièrement un jeune homme en difficulté. Il s'appelait Tanner je crois.

- Comment était-il ?

- Une vingtaine d'années. L'air paumé. Je l'ai croisé une fois ou deux, mais je ne faisais pas vraiment attention, expliqua le concierge.

- Il recevait souvent des jeunes en difficulté chez lui ?

- Non, répondit-il, catégorique. C'était la première fois. Il est venu tous les jours vers l'heure du déjeuner, depuis lundi ou mardi dernier.

Castle, intrigué par la tournure que prenait cette conversation, écoutait attentivement sa muse mener l'interrogatoire. Il sentit qu'elle avait elle-aussi perçu l'importance de cette information.

- Et que faisait-il chez lui avec ce jeune homme ?

- Je l'ignore. Glen avait le cœur sur la main, toujours prompt à voler au secours de la veuve et l'orphelin. Je suppose qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Il allait souvent jouer de la guitare au foyer. Il faisait des petits concerts, histoire de redonner un peu de baume au cœur à tous ces gens.

Rick et Kate se regardèrent en réfléchissant. L'irruption de ce jeune homme, Tanner, dans la vie de Glen Haner quelques jours avant son assassinat n'était certainement pas anodine. Shaw les rejoignit dans le salon, sans rien avoir constaté d'étrange non plus.

- Vous avez vu une guitare quelque part ? demanda Rick à l'intention de Shaw, comme si un détail venait de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

- Non. Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Ils expliquèrent à Shaw rapidement ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre de la bouche du concierge.

- Vous êtes sûre que Glen Haner possède une guitare ? demanda Kate.

- Oui. Une guitare sèche, répondit Monsieur Boyle.

- Il n'y a pas de guitare ici, répondit Shaw. Vous savez où il la range habituellement ?

- Non. Désolé.

- Il aurait pu la laisser au foyer social ? demanda Castle.

- Je ne crois pas non. Sa guitare, c'est toute sa vie, un héritage paternel. Il ne s'en sépare jamais. Il l'emmène même quand il part pour un reportage.

Tous trois se lancèrent le même regard. Ils avaient maintenant l'habitude du fonctionnement de Tyson. Ils savaient déjà à quoi s'attendre pour la suite de cette affaire. Ils remercièrent le concierge pour son aide, et attendirent qu'il ait quitté les lieux pour échanger leurs théories.

- On a notre bouc-émissaire, lâcha Castle. Tyson est si prévisible …, ça en deviendrait presque drôle si ce n'était pas si abominable …

- Il se fiche d'être prévisible. Il sait qu'on sait. C'est juste une étape de plus vers autre chose, fit remarquer Shaw.

- Il faut qu'on aille au foyer social Lincoln, continua Kate.

- On peut parier qu'on y trouve et Tanner et la guitare, répondit Castle.

- Et que les empreintes sur la porte sont celles de Tanner, ajouta Beckett.

- C'est sûrement comme ça que Tyson a fait en sorte que Glen ouvre la porte. Il connaissait Tanner, et avec son grand cœur, il s'est inquiété pour lui en le voyant débarquer un dimanche soir, nota Shaw.

- Mais en partant du principe qu'on ait raison, pourquoi est-ce si facile ? demanda Castle.

- Parce qu'il se fiche complètement de l'enquête. Il ne s'agit même pas de vous défier de trouver qui est son pantin. Il sait que vous trouveriez avec ou sans son aide.

- Il a une haute idée de nous, constata Kate. On n'est pas tout puissants non plus …

- Presque, sourit Rick.

- Ca ne l'amuse pas du tout de vous voir enquêter, expliqua Shaw. Ce qui l'amuse c'est de vous voir effrayés, torturés. C'est tout. Toujours dans la même optique, vous affaiblir …

- Combien va-t-il tuer d'innocents pour atteindre son but ? fit Kate, d'un air à la fois triste et dépité.

- Il nous a vus hier soir. Il a vu qu'on s'amusait, qu'on riait. Il va péter les plombs …, constata Rick.

- Il a prévu depuis trop longtemps ce qu'il vous réserve pour péter les plombs maintenant. En tout cas, c'est pour bientôt, annonça Shaw.

Cette dernière phrase leur glaça le sang à tous les deux. Jordan Shaw avait prononcé ces mots si naturellement, malgré leur caractère effrayant, qu'ils en restèrent interdits quelques secondes.

- Avec Ellie, il a pris contact avec vous, expliqua Shaw. Il s'agissait pour lui de vous dire : « C'est moi, je suis bien en vie, et j'ai l'intention de m'en prendre à vous. Regardez ce dont je suis capable. Regardez comme je sais tout de vous, comme je vais pouvoir vous détruire ». Avec Glen Harner, le choix de cette victime en particulier, et votre roman, il vous annonce que votre heure est venue. Il veut faire monter la pression. Vous serez les prochaines victimes. Vous, Castle. Vous, Beckett.

- Ou nous deux …, ajouta Rick, d'un ton grave.

- Non. Je pense qu'il a prévu d'en laisser un en vie quelques temps … Je parierai sur vous, Castle.

Ils la regardèrent tous deux sidérés par la façon dont elle pouvait être parfois si directe, presque insensible. Ils savaient bien qu'elle ne l'était pas, surtout à leur égard, mais elle énonçait les faits avec un tel détachement.

- Je suis désolée, je sais que ce n'est pas facile à entendre, reprit-elle sur un ton plus doux, consciente de sa maladresse. Mais …

- Quoi ? insista Rick.

- Je crois clairement qu'il veut vous tuer Beckett, et vous laisser en vie Castle. Faire en sorte que vous vous sentiez coupable de pas avoir pu la sauver, et que vous deviez vivre avec la douleur d'avoir perdue votre femme … et votre enfant.

- Pourquoi pas l'inverse ? suggéra Castle. Il a bien tué ce journaliste, et laissé la vie sauve à sa femme enceinte.

- Parce que c'est à vous Castle qu'il en veut depuis toujours. C'est avec vous qu'il veut jouer au final. C'est vous qu'il veut atteindre.

Heureusement que Kate était assise, parce qu'elle se sentit mal d'entendre ainsi énoncer si clairement le destin qu'avait prévu Tyson pour elle, pour Rick, et leur famille. Envisager sa propre mort était une chose, certes, déjà au combien effroyable. Mais le bébé qui grandissait en elle … Leur bébé qui bougeait si souvent maintenant, plein de vie. Elle sentit l'émotion l'envahir. S'il leur arrivait quelque chose à tous deux, Rick ne s'en remettrait pas. Ce qu'il avait dit au mari de Kelly Nieman la veille restait gravé dans sa tête. Lanie lui avait dit que pour leur enfant Rick continuerait à vivre, parce qu'il n'aurait pas le choix … Mais si Tyson parvenait à ses fins maintenant ? Et Tyson était toujours parvenu à ses fins. Elle avait beau y croire, et se dire qu'ils allaient réussir à l'en empêcher, qu'à eux-tous ils allaient forcément le coincer avant qu'il n'agisse, une part d'elle-même se laissait submerger par la peur, et l'émotion. Rick avait senti son regard se figer, et son visage se voiler de tristesse. Il posa instinctivement sa main sur la sienne. Elle ne dit rien, baissant la tête, pour dissimuler ses yeux brillants de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas là. Pas devant Jordan Shaw. Mais la fatigue, l'angoisse, cette façon dont Jordan avait formulé les intentions de Tyson. C'était trop.

- Ecoutez-moi, tous les deux, reprit Shaw, consciente de leur malaise. Quoiqu'il advienne, je vous promets qu'il n'atteindra pas son but. Il n'y arrivera pas.

- Jordan … ne faites pas des promesses que vous …

- Que vous ne pourrez pas tenir, termina Shaw. Je sais. Justement. Je ne suis pas du style à faire des promesses en l'air. Faites-moi confiance.

- Je vous fais confiance. Mais une part de moi …

Rick regardait la tristesse de sa femme, sans savoir comment la rassurer. Lui-même était touché par sa douleur, et bouleversé par l'angoisse que faisaient naître ces nouveaux éléments. L'idée que bientôt Tyson allait agir resserrait l'étau autour d'eux. Il fallait qu'ils soient vigilants à tout, au moindre détail.

- Kate, moi, vivante, Tyson ne parviendra pas à ses fins. C'est clair ? reprit Shaw, en la regardant dans les yeux avec une détermination que Kate ne lui avait encore jamais vue.

* * *

><p><span><em>Foyer social Lincoln, Crown Heights, 12 h.<em>

Ils avaient quitté l'appartement de Glen Haner pour se rendre immédiatement au foyer social Lincoln sur _Kingston Avenue_, un foyer qui les ramenait encore vers _Crown Heights_, le quartier qui avait été le lieu de vie de Megan Wellington et Jerry Tyson il y a dix ans de cela. Soit ils continuaient d'y vivre, et d'y agir tranquillement sans avoir imaginé qu'on puisse remonter jusqu'à eux dix ans en arrière, soit ils les attiraient volontairement ici pour brouiller les pistes. A ce stade, il était difficile de connaitre la réalité des choses. A l'accueil, ils furent accueillis par un employé, qui, d'abord attristé par la nouvelle de la mort de Glen Haner, leur confirma qu'un jeune homme s'appelant Tanner Phelps résidait bien au foyer depuis une semaine. D'après les quelques renseignements dont il disposait dans son registre, Tanner avait vingt-sept ans, et vivait dans la rue depuis plusieurs mois, sans ressource, ni famille, quand il avait été amené au foyer par un couple qui l'avait trouvé affaibli, gisant au bas de leur immeuble. Ce n'était pas lui qui s'occupait de l'accueil le jour où Tanner était arrivé, mais un dénommé James, qui serait là d'ici peu et pourrait les renseigner. L'employé leur présenta Tanner comme un jeune homme très renfermé, mal dans sa peau, parlant peu, ne se mêlant pas aux autres résidents. Glen Haner l'avait pris sous son aile depuis qu'il était arrivé et le jeune homme le retrouvait chez lui tous les midis. En dehors de ça, il ne quittait jamais le foyer. Le foyer social Lincoln était destiné à accueillir gracieusement des adultes malmenés par la vie, en général pour des périodes de courte durée. Les résidents y obtenaient une chambre, des repas chauds, de l'écoute et de l'aide pour rebondir, et repartir du bon pied. C'était un foyer ouvert, où chacun était libre de ses allers et venues, à condition de respecter le règlement intérieur. L'une de ces règles impliquait de rentrer dormir au foyer, sinon la chambre serait attribuée à une autre personne, étant donné la forte demande. Tous les soirs, les résidents avaient obligation de passer signer le registre pour attester de leur présence au sein du foyer pour la nuit. Or le registre montrait que Tanner Phelps était rentré dimanche soir aux alentours d'une heure du matin. Depuis qu'il était ici, c'était la seule fois où il était sorti le soir. Pour finir, l'employé leur indiqua la chambre de Tanner, en précisant qu'il devait certainement être là, puisqu'il ne quittait pour ainsi dire jamais le foyer.

Ils remontèrent donc tous trois le couloir, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

- Un couple a amené Tanner ici il y a une semaine … drôle de coïncidence … , fit Castle, mais je vois mal Tyson et Nieman se présenter ici tranquillement bras dessus bras dessous comme un couple au grand cœur.

- Moi non plus … mais en même temps, plus rien ne m'étonne avec eux, répondit Kate, tout en tapotant sur son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Ryan afin qu'il fasse une recherche sur Tanner Phelps.

- Pour l'instant, on ne sait même pas si ce Tanner a un lien avec Tyson, fit remarquer Shaw. Il n'a peut-être aucun rapport avec tout ça.

- Sa sortie nocturne de dimanche coïncide en tout cas …, constata Castle.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il est sûrement l'une des dernières personnes à avoir vu Glen Haner en vie dimanche, donc il devrait pouvoir nous aider, ajouta Kate.

Ils frappèrent à plusieurs reprises à la porte de la chambre de Tanner, mais face à l'absence de réponse, ils entrèrent. Tanner n'était pas là.

- Bizarre … pour quelqu'un qui ne sort jamais, juste quand on a besoin de lui, il n'est pas là, ironisa Castle.

- Oui …

La petite pièce contenait le strict minimum. Un lit et une petite table faisant office de bureau, sur lequel étaient posés quelques feuilles blanches et un crayon de bois. Aucun effet personnel n'était visible, si ce n'est une veste de jogging négligemment jetée sur le lit. Immédiatement, Rick se mit à quatre pattes pour jeter un œil sous le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Castle ? demanda Kate avec un sourire.

- Bingo ! lança-t-il en guise de réponse, tendant le bras sous le lit, pour en sortir fièrement une guitare dans son étui.

- Bon … eh bien, voilà, les choses sont claires, constata Shaw, en fixant la guitare.

- A moins que ce ne soit sa propre guitare …, suggéra Kate, sans vraiment y croire.

- J'en doute fort … La guitare, plus la sortie nocturne en plein sur le créneau du meurtre …, fit Castle comme s'il y avait bien trop d'évidences pour pouvoir douter.

- Mais où est-il passé ? s'étonna Beckett. Si c'est le pantin de Tyson, il devrait vouloir qu'on le trouve facilement comme Davis ?

- Il n'est peut-être pas aussi docile que Davis, suggéra Castle. Il est parti faire un tour.

- Ou alors Tyson a peut-être prévu autre chose pour lui, répondit Shaw. Je vais retourner parler à l'employé de l'accueil pour qu'il confirme cette histoire de guitare.

- Ok, répondit Beckett, en ouvrant les placards pour en scruter l'intérieur.

Shaw quitta la pièce, la guitare à la main, tandis que Rick ouvrait les tiroirs de la petite table dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose.

- Il a encore déniché un pantin parfait, constata Rick, dépité face au vide des tiroirs.

- Oui … Il n'y a rien là-dedans, répondit Kate en refermant le placard. Tout juste de quoi se changer pour quelques jours.

- C'est un gars paumé, introverti, facile à soumettre je suppose, sans famille apparemment … Mais pourquoi l'amener ici ?

- Pour qu'on le trouve facilement, répondit Kate comme une évidence.

- Sauf qu'il n'est pas là …, fit remarquer Rick.

- C'est un détail, sourit-elle, avec un brin d'humour.

Il fut content de voir le petit sourire de sa muse remplacer le voile d'angoisse sur son visage.

- Il nous a menés là pour qu'on trouve la guitare, la preuve de sa sortie …, reprit-elle avec sérieux. Tout ce qui va permettre d'établir son mobile, et l'évidence de son implication.

Le téléphone de Kate sonna, et elle se hâta de répondre voyant que c'était Ryan qui devait déjà avoir des informations à leur fournir.

- Beckett.

- Hey. Votre gars, Tanner Phelps, est fiché, annonça Ryan. Il a fait quelques mois de prison pour trafic de stupéfiants il y a cinq ans. Depuis qu'il est sorti, quelques voies de faits, des bagarres à la sortie des bars … Rien de notable.

- Et pour les empreintes ?

- Ça a été rapide. Ca concorde. Ce sont les siennes.

- C'est donc lui qui a attaché les mains et les pieds de Glen Haner. Autre chose ?

- Non. Rien de particulier. Il était sans domicile fixe depuis sa sortie de prison. Il est passé par quelques foyers transitoires, mais a priori il vivait dans la rue la plupart du temps. Ses parents habitent pourtant Brooklyn.

- Donc il a bien de la famille. Tanner n'est pas ici. Est-ce que vous pouvez aller voir chez ses parents ? On ne sait jamais. Et il faut qu'on sache s'il a été en contact avec eux ces derniers jours.

- Ok. C'est comme si c'était fait.

- Et pour Megan Wellington vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non. Rien n'apparaît à son nom. Ni téléphone, ni appartement, ni compte bancaire. On n'a rien trouvé.

- Elle est aussi douée que Tyson pour jouer au fantôme.

- Oui … Wade et Clayton sont passés voir son ancien appartement à _Crown Heights_, mais les nouveaux locataires ne l'ont jamais vue. Il n'y a rien à apprendre là-bas. Ils continuent la tournée des bars …

- Ok. Merci les gars.

Kate raccrocha, alors que Shaw réapparaissait la guitare à la main.

- D'après l'employé, c'est bien la guitare de Glen Haner, annonça-t-elle. Il n'a jamais vu Tanner en possession d'une guitare, ni même s'intéresser à la musique.

- Je viens d'avoir Ryan. Les empreintes sont celles de Tanner, répondit Beckett.

- Ok. C'est notre pantin. Voilà une affaire rondement menée …, constata Shaw.

- Où peut-il être passé ? Tyson a peut-être prévu de le tuer lui ? suggéra Castle.

- Ou de le faire réapparaître plus tard …

- On va attendre l'arrivée de ce James pour l'interroger sur le couple qui a amené Tanner au foyer.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 27<strong>

_Mercredi 23 décembre, aux environs de 13h._

Elle entendait des cris. Quelqu'un avait hurlé. Le froid la saisissait jusqu'aux os. Un courant d'air glacial, dans l'obscurité du parking. L'odeur de l'essence qui s'infiltrait dans ses narines. Le mur devant lequel ils se tenaient tous les trois à genoux, les mains jointes sur la tête. Le canon froid et dur d'une arme contre son crâne. Son cœur battant à se rompre dans sa poitrine. Rick, à côté d'elle, parlait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Il parlait pourtant. Il parlait à Tyson. Pourquoi n'entendait-elle pas ce qu'il disait ? Jordan aussi parlait. Ils étaient trois eux-aussi. Il y avait Tyson. Il y avait Megan. Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, derrière elle, celui qui tenait l'arme pointée sur son crâne. Elle ne le voyait pas. Le rire sadique de Tyson retentit. Jordan cria quelque chose. Elle ne comprit pas. Elle aurait voulu tourner la tête pour voir ce qui se passait à sa droite, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Un coup de feu résonna dans le parking. Et puis plus rien.

Elle frissonnait. Etait-ce un cauchemar ? Comme dans un demi-sommeil, ses pensées se mêlaient sans qu'elle parvienne à en déchiffrer le sens. Elle dormait. Mais elle n'était pas dans son lit. Elle s'était pourtant endormie au chaud contre Rick, comme tous les soirs. C'était son dernier souvenir. Ses bras autour d'elle, son torse contre son dos. Son baiser dans son cou. Elle était gelée jusqu'aux os. Rick n'était pas là. Elle n'avait jamais froid quand il était là. Elle voulait se réveiller, sortir de ce cauchemar, mais son cerveau semblait s'obstiner à rester dans le brouillard, et ses yeux à demeurer clos. Elle se sentait mal, comme si son corps était détaché de son esprit. Ses muscles semblaient endoloris, courbaturés. Elle s'évertua à reprendre conscience. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, pour comprendre. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Et elle avait si froid. Elle bougea, se retourna et se cogna contre un mur. La douleur au front lui fit ouvrir machinalement les yeux, mais elle ne vit rien. Il faisait si sombre. Pas une once de lumière. Elle n'était pas dans son lit. Elle n'était pas au loft. Elle était là, couchée sur du béton froid et dur, et Rick n'était pas là. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Son cœur se serra. Rick. Elle tâtonna sur le sol glacial à côté d'elle.

- Castle …, murmura-t-elle doucement. Rick ….

Elle tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes étaient molles comme du coton. Elle s'assit, s'adossant contre le mur, essayant de retrouver un semblant de vigueur. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle se sentait si mal.

- Rick ? Jordan ? appela-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Ses yeux tentaient de s'habituer à l'obscurité, pour décrypter l'espace qui l'entourait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Elle sentait la froideur du vide qui l'entourait, et cette douleur qui montait du fond de son ventre pour assaillir tout son être. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Jordan les avait préparés à ça depuis la veille. Mais là … c'était si dur … La panique s'empara d'elle.

- Rick ! cria-t-elle, dans un sanglot. Jordan !

Elle laissa les larmes couler, tandis que son esprit tentait de reprendre le dessus. Tout ce que Jordan n'avait eu de cesse de leur répéter envahissait sa tête. Ce serait un combat psychologique. Ils le savaient. Elle avait si peur, si mal d'être seule ici sans lui, sans savoir. Ensemble, ils pouvaient mener tous les combats. Physique, psychologique. Peu importait. Mais seule ? Tyson le savait. Il avait réussi. Et ce coup de feu qui résonnait encore dans sa tête. Etait-ce un cauchemar ? Ou bien Tyson avait-il vraiment tiré ? Non. Tyson n'aurait pas tué Rick sans qu'elle n'assiste bien consciente à sa mort. Et Shaw avait dit qu'il ne le tuerait pas. Elle ne se trompait jamais. Rick était quelque part. Loin d'elle. Mais quelque part. En vie. Mais alors ? Ce coup de feu. Mon Dieu. Jordan. Tyson avait tué Jordan. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. C'était sûrement ça. Il avait tué Jordan. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, assaillie par le chagrin. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, et d'espoir, elle tenta de nouveau de se lever, en prenant appui contre le mur. Non. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la preuve que Jordan était morte, il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'imagine, ni qu'elle l'envisage. Il ne fallait rien croire de ce que Tyson voulait lui laisser croire. Rien n'était jamais tel qu'il y paraissait avec lui. Jamais.

Elle tâtonna contre le mur, dans l'obscurité, avançant doucement pour faire le tour de la pièce. Elle était vide. Il n'y avait rien ici, pas le moindre objet. Elle trouva la porte, verrouillée. Elle s'acharna à tourner sur la poignée, à tirer sur la barre métallique. En vain. Elle tambourina à la porte, et hurla.

- Rick ! Jordan ! cria-t-elle en frappant contre la porte.

Ne pas paniquer. Reprendre ses esprits. Réfléchir. Elle se laissa glisser contre un mur, et tomba assise sur le sol. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Elle avait l'impression de s'être endormie la veille au soir dans les bras de Rick, pour se réveiller ici, seule dans le froid et l'obscurité. Son cauchemar n'en était-il pas un ? Elle avait l'esprit si embrouillé. Il avait dû la droguer. La droguer ? Le bébé. Mon Dieu. Si elle se sentait mal à ce point, qu'en était-il de leur bébé, si petit, si fragile à l'intérieur d'elle ? Paniquée, elle glissa ses mains sous son pull, sur son ventre rond, caressant doucement sa peau tendue, en quête d'un moindre signe de vie.

- Bébé … bouge … S'il te plaît … Bouge …, murmura-t-elle, sentant de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle s'obstina quelques minutes, à embrasser son ventre de ses mains, tentant de ressentir les petits mouvements si caractéristiques qu'elle aimait tant.

- Allez, Bébé, réveille-toi … Fais un signe à maman … s'il te plaît … Bouge …

Sans cesser de palper son ventre, elle ferma les yeux, pleurant silencieusement, tentant de se rassurer malgré tout. Le bébé bougeait encore peu, ce n'était pas anormal qu'il ne bouge pas. Il n'obéissait pas ainsi au doigt et à l'œil. Il dormait peut-être simplement. Elle avait si peur. Attentive à la moindre vibration à l'intérieur de son ventre, elle tenta de chasser ses larmes. Le bébé ne devait pas sentir son angoisse. Elle s'efforcça de réfléchir, de comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne pour pouvoir lutter. Mais tout était flou. Tout était mêlé dans son cerveau. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Elle tenta d'écarquiller les yeux pour lire l'heure sur sa montre, mais l'obscurité était impossible à percer. Elle entreprit de rassembler ses souvenirs, du plus loin qu'elle puisse se remémorer. Le foyer social Lincoln. Hier midi. Ils avaient trouvé la véritable identité de Tyson.

* * *

><p><span><em>La veille, au foyer social Lincoln, Crown Heights, 13h.<em>

Ils patientaient depuis un moment, installés dans le hall, en attendant que le fameux James qui était présent quand ce couple avait amené Tanner au foyer la semaine dernière, fasse son apparition. Entre temps, ils avaient eu une nouvelle plutôt encourageante. Au _Lenox Hill Hospital_, les officiers avaient fini par découvrir que Megan Wellington avait travaillé depuis octobre au sein du service de gériatrie, et ne s'était pas présentée aujourd'hui pour sa garde. L'adresse qu'elle avait fournie à l'hôpital avait été vérifiée, mais s'était avérée, bien entendu, être un leurre. Même si cela n'était pas une avancée en soi, ils avaient la satisfaction de ne pas s'être trompés. Avoir cernés ainsi le plan de Tyson, avoir réussi à s'y immiscer les satisfaisait déjà pleinement. Ils étaient certainement parvenus à déjouer son plan initial en annulant le rendez-vous de Kate, et c'était déjà une petite victoire, car elle allait amener Tyson à chercher un autre moyen d'action, et donc à s'exposer davantage, à commettre des erreurs. Dans _Crown Heights_, Clayton et Wade arpentaient toujours chaque rue, chaque bar et restaurant, dans l'espoir d'y apprendre une information concernant Jerry Tyson et Megan Wellington. Ryan et Esposito, sur la piste de Tanner, étaient à l'heure actuelle chez les parents du jeune homme, essayant de trouver coûte que coûte un moyen de savoir où il était passé. Il s'agissait de le trouver rapidement, autant parce que, même manipulé, il était le suspect principal pour le meurtre de Glen Haner, que pour le protéger, car tous craignaient que Tyson ait prévu pour lui une issue plus funeste que celle de Davis Gordon.

Ils avaient interrogé quelques résidents du foyer Lincoln, histoire de savoir si quelqu'un avait pu voir Tanner ce matin, ou avoir discuté avec lui ces derniers jours. Mais tous avaient eu la même impression le concernant : il était effacé, discret et peu loquace. Personne ne l'avait croisé dernièrement au sein du foyer. Tous les trois assis dans les fauteuils qui servaient de salon pour les visiteurs, ils commençaient à trouver le temps long.

- Je pensais au roman que Tyson a choisi, fit Castle. _Deadly Heat_. Je me suis inspiré de la première affaire sur laquelle on a travaillé avec vous.

- Scott Dunn, répondit Shaw.

- Oui. S'il a laissé ce livre-là, c'est peut-être aussi un moyen de nous dire qu'il sait qui vous êtes. Vous n'étiez pas prévue dans son plan, mais il sait qui vous êtes, expliqua Castle.

Kate, perdue dans ses pensées, n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Enfoncée dans le fauteuil en cuir, une main protectrice posée sur son ventre, elle regardait Castle et Shaw qui discutaient, sans vraiment les voir. Elle restait marquée par les propos de Shaw quelques temps auparavant, et par le fait qu'elle pensait que c'était elle que Tyson voulait tuer. Elle tentait de chasser cette angoisse de son esprit, et de réfléchir à l'enquête, mais elle revenait irrémédiablement s'y infiltrer. Elle sentait qu'elle ne réagissait plus en flic. Elle se laissait emportée par ses sentiments, par ses émotions. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait peur, réellement peur. Il y a quelques jours, Rick lui avait dit, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, vouloir l'emmener au bout du monde, loin d'ici. Et si cela pouvait ne pas être qu'une plaisanterie ? Peut-être fallait-il abandonner, arrêter, laisser faire d'autres flics, et partir, loin, très loin, quelques temps, pour protéger leur enfant, pour se protéger eux-aussi. Tyson valait-il qu'ils mettent en péril leur bonheur ? Valait-il qu'ils prennent le risque de tout perdre, de laisser l'un d'eux continuer la danse tout seul, avec le désespoir et la douleur d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie ? Etaient-ils les seuls capables de mettre la main sur lui ? Personne ne le connaissait mieux qu'eux. Et Rick avait raison, même au bout du monde, Tyson les traquerait. Tant qu'eux ou lui n'auraient pas gagné, il les pourchasserait. Son cœur se serra. Et elle refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. L'angoisse, cumulée à la fatigue, la bouleversait. Elle aurait voulu, là, maintenant, être seule avec Rick, et qu'il la serre fort dans ses bras. Elle aurait voulu s'endormir contre lui, et ne se réveiller que loin de tout ça.

- Bien-sûr qu'il le sait … Il s'est amusé à m'approcher hier, répondit Shaw.

- Oui, mais je veux dire, il sait le lien entre nous et vous.

- Le lien ? s'étonna Jordan, cherchant à comprendre.

- Oui. On vous a quelque sorte sauvé la vie lors de cette affaire, expliqua-t-il.

- Pas en quelque sorte, Castle. N'ayez pas peur des mots. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Je crois qu'il sait la confiance mutuelle qu'il y a entre nous.

- Peut-être …, il prévoit peut-être d'en jouer, constata-t-elle.

- Vous pensez qu'il veut s'en prendre à Kate. Mais il ne peut pas attaquer Kate, sans m'attaquer moi. Et sans vous attaquer vous, expliqua-t-il, se nourrissant de réflexions rationnelles comme pour se rassurer.

A ces mots, son regard croisa celui de Kate, qui écoutait, sans prendre part à la conversation. Elle esquissa un sourire rassurant, mais il sentit qu'elle était inquiète.

- Comment, seul, peut-il espérer nous empêcher d'agir tous deux pour s'en prendre à Kate ? reprit-il.

- Megan sera peut-être de la partie elle-aussi, fit remarquer Shaw. Mais même à deux contre nous trois, je ne sais pas comment il compte s'y prendre …

- Il a failli nous avoir une fois. Et il était seul contre nous deux … Sur ce pont…, lâcha Kate, comme une preuve de ce dont Tyson était capable.

- Oui, c'est vrai …, constata Rick.

- Il a forcément prévu un enlèvement, ajouta Shaw. Il n'a pas l'intention de vous tirer une balle froidement dans la tête Beckett …

- Ça me rassure …, fit Kate, souriant légèrement, pour ne pas montrer à quel point les propos de Shaw la faisaient frémir.

- Vous ne souffririez pas assez, Castle.

Kate se sentit mal de nouveau. Elle savait que Jordan ne faisait qu'énumérer des faits, mais se voir impliquée ainsi, l'entendre mentionner la douleur de Rick face à sa propre mort, c'était à la limite du supportable. Rick, lui-même, avait blêmi à cette idée.

- Je ne souffrirais pas assez ? fit Rick, d'un ton plutôt froid et sec.

- Vous savez bien ce que je veux dire, Castle.

Jordan voyait la détresse poindre dans le regard de Beckett et Castle. Elle sentait à quel point aujourd'hui cette affaire les emportait dans une autre dimension, bien plus douloureuse. Mais elle savait aussi, par expérience, qu'il fallait que les choses soient dites. Castle et Beckett devaient savoir ce que Tyson avait prévu pour eux. Ils devaient s'y préparer mentalement au cas où.

- Je suis désolée, reprit-elle, mais Tyson est effroyable, c'est un fait. Alors, c'est douloureux, c'est dur à entendre, mais il faut que vous l'entendiez maintenant.

Ils ne répondirent rien, se contentant de la dévisager avec angoisse, en attendant la suite.

Il a prévu de vous faire souffrir Beckett, pour que vous souffriez aussi Castle. Alors une balle c'est trop radical.

Vous pensez qu'il veut me torturer devant Castle ? demanda Beckett, cherchant malgré tout à ce que Shaw lui dise tout ce qu'elle voyait dans l'esprit malsain de Tyson.

- Peut-être, oui … Je pense qu'il prévoit de jouer, je ne sais pas vraiment comment. Mais il ne veut pas se contenter de laisser Castle vous regarder souffrir. A mon avis, il est encore plus sadique que ça. Il va vouloir le forcer à participer.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il pourrait vouloir que Rick me fasse du mal ?

- Peut-être … Menacer de le tuer, s'il ne le fait pas … Ou de vous tuer … quelque chose de ce style … oui.

Rick resta sans voix, comme sous le choc. Il n'avait pas imaginé concrètement jusque-là ce que Tyson pourrait leur faire subir. Mais Shaw l'avait fait pour lui. Il regarda Kate, dont le visage était livide. Imaginer qu'il puisse lui faire du mal pour rester en vie lui était insupportable.

- Jordan … peut-être qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne sache pas tout ce que vous pensez qu'il envisage de faire, fit Rick, conscient qu'entendre tout cela commençait à devenir trop douloureux pour Kate comme pour lui.

- Au contraire, il faut que vous sachiez, affirma Shaw.

- On va l'arrêter avant qu'il ne puisse passer à l'action de toute façon, assura Rick.

- On va faire tout notre possible, oui. Mais il faut que vous sachiez. Parce que si jamais il parvint à s'en prendre à nous trois. Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas comment. Mais si jamais, il y parvient, il faudra qu'on soit prêts à l'affronter. Je ne serai peut-être plus en mesure de vous dire tout ce à quoi je pense à ce moment-là. Mais vous savez. Et si vous savez, vous pouvez le contrer. Je ne suis pas du genre pessimiste, bien au contraire, mais je ne ferais pas bien mon boulot si je n'anticipais pas le pire en nous y préparant. Alors oui, c'est douloureux, c'est terrible, ça vous bouleverse d'entendre ces mots. Mais soyez bouleversés maintenant. Et face à lui, s'il doit y avoir un affrontement, vous serez prêts.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air …, répondit Kate fébrilement en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Rick attrapa le manteau de sa muse, et la suivit aussitôt. Elle avait simplement passé la porte du hall, pour se retrouver à l'extérieur. Appuyée contre le mur, dans le froid, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, en laissant son regard se perdre dans l'agitation de la rue. Rick la rejoignit, et lui couvrit les épaules de son manteau.

- Kate, on va l'arrêter avant …, fit-il, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Shaw a raison … On est encore loin de l'avoir trouvé. On doit s'y préparer …, répondit-elle, dépitée.

- Comment veux-tu qu'il arrive à nous ...

- Je n'en sais rien, Castle. Mais il peut y arriver. Il en est capable, et tu le sais … Tu me l'as assez dit non ? Même avec dix flics autour de moi, il y arriverait ...

Il soupira. Oui, il croyait Tyson capable de tout. Mais concrètement, comment pourraient-ils les attaquer tous les trois ? Ils ne se quittaient pas de la journée. Ils n'évoluaient plus les uns sans les autres. Et pourtant … d'après Jordan, il allait agir bientôt. Noël approchait, et quoi de mieux pour un psychopathe que de faire passer un Noël monstrueux à ses cibles préférées. Il était touché, ému, par la détresse dans le regard de Kate. A cet instant, il se sentait tellement impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas la rassurer. Pas cette fois. Elle avait raison.

- Ce que Shaw a dit, c'est juste horrible … Et encore, je suis sûre qu'elle ne nous a pas dit tout ce qu'elle imagine …, reprit Kate.

- Kate, Jordan ne fait que des suppositions, répondit-il, tentant de s'en convaincre lui-même.

- Elle se trompe rarement. Elle connaît trop bien les psychopathes. Ils font presque partie de sa vie.

Il vit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, et s'approcha aussitôt d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre son épaule. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, tentant de la réconforter par les gestes apaisants qu'il avait toujours pour elle.

- Kate … Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Dis-moi …, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille, bouleversé par son angoisse et sa détresse.

Elle releva doucement la tête, et il essuya du bout de pouce la larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue.

- Dis-moi … Tu veux qu'on passe la main ? Qu'on parte loin d'ici ?

- Cela ne changerait rien … Tu le sais … On ne peut pas vivre reclus du monde à cause de ce psychopathe.

Il posa doucement son front contre le sien, la tenant toujours contre lui, de ses bras enlacés dans son dos.

- Je ne sais pas … Peut-être qu'on peut essayer…, le temps que d'autres flics mettent la main sur lui, expliqua-t-il calmement.

- Il nous traquera, Rick. Cette fois-ci, c'est son ultime acte de bravoure. Il ne lâchera rien.

- Alors on n'a pas le choix …

- Non, on n'a pas le choix … Il faut faire ce que Shaw nous dit. Il faut nous y préparer … Il veut que ce soit un combat psychologique, ce sera un combat psychologique.

- On va y arriver, assura-t-il, soutenant son regard avec détermination.

- Oui, fit-elle en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leurs bouches se caressèrent tendrement le temps de quelques secondes. Kate se laissa porter par cet instant de plénitude dans les bras de Rick, savourant la tendresse de sa main dans ses cheveux, la chaleur de ses lèvres l'embrassant amoureusement. Par ses mots, il était impuissant à la rassurer, mais ses baisers l'apaisèrent.

Elle savait que Shaw avait raison. Tyson était effroyable, et il prévoyait certainement de leur faire subir les pires atrocités. Mais Shaw aussi était effroyable. Effroyable de rationalisme. Effroyable d'efficacité, de prévoyance. Elle anticipait le moindre détail. Elle n'était pas insensible, non. Elle les préparait psychologiquement pour qu'ils soient en mesure d'agir si le pire arrivait. Et ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de s'y préparer, malgré la souffrance et l'angoisse qui les dévastaient, malgré l'espoir qu'ils avaient de l'arrêter avant qu'il n'agisse, malgré la pugnacité qui ne les quitterait pas.

* * *

><p><span><em>Mercredi 23 décembre, quelque part dans Brooklyn, 13 h<em>

Assis en tailleur entre les bennes à ordures, au fond de la ruelle, Tanner réfléchissait. Il triturait entre ses mains ce téléphone que Jerry lui avait donné. La veille à l'aube, il lui avait demandé de quitter discrètement le foyer pour le rejoindre dehors. Il allait avoir une nouvelle mission pour lui. Ils avaient marché un moment dans les rues enneigées, avant d'arriver dans une ruelle isolée. Il l'avait alors enfermé dans le van avec pour ordre d'attendre son appel, et de ne pas bouger. Les heures avaient défilé. Il avait commencé à avoir faim, et froid. Malgré tout, son esprit s'était mis à cogiter. Quand il était enfant, à l'école, on lui avait toujours fait comprendre qu'il était bête, parce qu'il ne réfléchissait pas comme les autres. Mais sa mère n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter qu'il n'était pas moins intelligent, au contraire, peut-être l'était-il même davantage. Il était simplement différent, et passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans sa bulle, sans parler, sans interagir avec le monde extérieur. Il dessinait. Il n'était pas doué pour parler, mais pour dessiner oui. Il était bien ainsi, c'était son univers. En grandissant, il avait réussi à s'extirper peu à peu de cette bulle protectrice, parvenant tant bien que mal à tisser des relations avec les gens, malheureusement, pas avec les bonnes personnes, ce qui lui avait valu de commettre quelques bêtises, et de faire un séjour en prison. Après ça, il s'était coupé de sa famille, rejoignant le monde de la rue, y reconstruisant sa bulle. Un peu de papier, un crayon. Et il était bien ainsi. Loin des hommes et de leur folie. Seul avec lui-même, il survivait sans avoir besoin d'autre chose, jusqu'au jour où Jerry s'était emparé de lui.

Là, dans ce van, seul dans le froid, patientant comme Jerry le lui avait demandé, il avait rejoint sa bulle. C'était ce réflexe protecteur, la bulle de son enfance, qui lui avait permis de survivre ces derniers mois, et de faire en sorte que son esprit parvienne, tant bien que mal, à résister à l'emprise de Jerry, et surtout de cette femme, Megan. Jerry avait tué Glen Haner. Il l'avait étranglé. Et les flics allaient trouver la guitare au foyer. Ils allaient croire que c'était lui qui l'avait tué pour lui voler sa guitare. Il n'avait jamais tué personne. Il avait passé des mois avec eux. Il avait essayé de ne pas les écouter. Il avait essayé de ne pas les laisser l'influencer. Ce que faisait cette femme sur son cerveau était terrifiant. Il ne voulait pas obéir, et elle le poussait à le faire malgré tout. Et l'homme avait épié ses parents. Il avait menacé de les tuer s'il n'obéissait pas. Il les avait laissés petit à petit manipuler son cerveau, si bien que la plupart du temps, il n'arrivait plus à penser de lui-même. Il n'y avait que cette bulle, son refuge, dans lequel il parvenait encore à s'enfermer de temps en temps, pour lui redonner conscience de lui-même et de ce qu'il était en train de subir. Glen Haner était mort. Il avait vu la vie quitter ses yeux quand Jerry avait serré la cordelette autour de son cou. Puis il l'avait vu mettre le livre de l'écrivain entre ses mains. Il n'avait pas eu à poser de questions. Il avait suffisamment entendu Megan et Jerry parler de ce lieutenant de police et de son mari, pour avoir compris la mise en scène. Longtemps, il était resté dans cette pièce froide et sans lumière d'où il entendait parfois les cris d'une jeune fille et d'un autre homme, plus âgé sans doute. Lui-aussi avait beaucoup hurlé au début pour les supplier de le libérer. Il avait résisté souvent à leurs tentatives de manipulation mentale. Il savait bien ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils le faisaient, mais il avait compris leur stratégie. Et puis ils avaient menacé la vie de ses parents, et il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se soumettre à leurs volontés. Mais son esprit luttait encore pour conserver son libre-arbitre. Ils l'avaient emmené ensuite dans cet appartement, enfermé dans l'une des chambres. C'est là qu'il avait entendu tout ce qu'ils disaient sur une dénommée Beckett et un certain Castle. Au début, il ne comprenait rien. Et puis, n'ayant d'autre occupation que d'écouter et réfléchir, enfermé entre ces quatre murs, il avait réalisé que Jerry et Megan avaient prévu de faire du mal à ces gens, Beckett et Castle, et qu'ils commettaient des crimes en attendant le bon moment pour s'en prendre à eux. Il n'avait pas saisi la subtilité de tout ça ni la profondeur des choses, mais il avait compris que Jerry et Megan étaient dangereux. Une partie de lui avait voulu fuir plusieurs fois. Il aurait pu le faire au foyer Lincoln. Mais il allait tuer ses parents. Il en était capable. Il avait vu ce qu'il avait fait subir à Glen Haner. Mais une partie de son cerveau, manipulée par cette femme qui s'immisçait dans ses réflexions, le poussait à obéir constamment. Parfois, cela le mettait dans une telle rage d'être ainsi tiraillé, qu'il aurait voulu se taper la tête contre les murs pour faire disparaître cette douleur.

Il avait scruté l'intérieur du van, et machinalement, posé la main sur la poignée de la portière arrière. Mais c'était fermé. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Jerry et Megan avaient sûrement prévu de le tuer lui-aussi. Tout ce qui les intéressait c'était cette flic et son mari. Quand ils n'auraient plus besoin de lui, ils allaient le tuer, l'étrangler peut-être, comme Glen Haner. Mais s'il s'enfuyait, ils allaient s'en prendre à ses parents. Non. Pas s'il réussissait à les prévenir avant, pour les protéger. Il avait tenté de tirer plus fort sur la poignée, mais la porte n'avait pas cédé. Il s'était levé, tâtonnant sur les parois, cherchant une ouverture. Le seul moyen de sortir était peut-être de passer par l'avant du van. Il avait observé la planche de bois qui avait été fixée-là pour séparer les sièges à l'avant du van de l'espace arrière. Il avait agrippé les bords de la planche, et tiré de toutes ses forces. Il s'était acharné plusieurs minutes durant, ne pensant plus à rien d'autre qu'à arracher cette planche, qui était peut-être sa seule issue vers la liberté. Ses mains lui faisaient mal, tant les échardes lui lacéraient la peau. Mais enfin, dans un ultime effort, la planche avait cédé d'un seul coup, le faisant tomber à la renverse sur le dos. Aussitôt, la lumière filtrant par les vitres à l'avant, avait pénétré l'intérieur du van, l'éblouissant. D'un bond, il s'était remis sur ses pieds, et s'était précipité sur le siège passager. D'ici, il voyait la ruelle sombre. Il n'y avait personne. Juste un lit de neige s'étendant sur la route. Il réfléchissait au moyen de casser les vitres, quand machinalement, il avait appuyé sur la poignée de la portière. Celle-ci s'était ouverte. Sans réfléchir davantage, il avait sauté à pieds joints dans la neige. Il avait fourré le téléphone dans sa poche, et s'était mis à courir à grandes enjambées. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Empêcher qu'il arrive du mal à ses parents.

Maintenant, il était là, à ne plus savoir que faire, assis sur un morceau de carton entre deux bennes à ordures. Il avait passé la journée et la nuit dernière dehors. Il était frigorifié. Il ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts et de ses pieds. Il avait voulu aller chez ses parents, qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis cinq ans. Mais il avait aperçu ces hommes, un métis, et un blanc, aller sonner à leur porte. Sûrement des flics. Il s'était enfui pour se tapir plus loin. Jerry ne devait pas le retrouver. Mais les flics non plus. Personne ne le croirait s'il racontait ce qui lui était arrivé. De nouveau dans sa bulle, luttant contre le froid, il cherchait une solution.


	20. Chapter 2829

**Chapitre 28**

_Mercredi 23 décembre, 12__ème__ District, New-York, 14h._

Esposito et Ryan, chacun face à son écran, se creusaient la tête, concentrés. Beckett, Shaw et Castle étaient partis il y a un moment maintenant chez les parents de Tanner. Ils avaient été interrogés la veille déjà, mais n'avaient pas vu leur fils depuis cinq ans, depuis qu'il était sorti de prison. Plusieurs fois par an, Tanner leur donnait de ses nouvelles, via une lettre au contenu très simple, leur assurant simplement qu'il allait bien. Etant donné leur détresse, il n'y avait eu aucune raison de douter de leur parole. Ils savaient simplement que leur fils avait choisi de vivre dans la rue la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été en contact avec lui. Tous étaient surpris de ne pas être encore parvenu à trouver ce Tanner. Cela ne correspondait pas au fonctionnement habituel de Tyson. Ils auraient dû trouver Tanner, vivant, tel un pantin bien obéissant, ou mort, simple dommage collatéral pour Tyson. Mais Glen Haner avait été tué depuis trois jours maintenant, son corps avait retrouvé il y avait plus de vingt-quatre heures, et ils avaient tous les indices menant vers Tanner. Mais il demeurait introuvable. Soit Tyson préparait encore quelque chose en gardant Tanner avec lui, soit le jeune homme lui avait échappé et se terrait quelque part. En fin de matinée, Madame Phelps avait appelé le poste, disant qu'elle venait de recevoir une lettre de Tanner, très succincte, lui intimant s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, de prévenir le lieutenant Beckett au 12ème District afin de lui transmettre, à elle, et à personne d'autre un message. Madame Phelps avait été catégorique. La lettre avait bien été écrite par Tanner. Beckett et Castle, escortés par Shaw, étaient donc partis pour Brooklyn où résidaient les Phelps, avec espoir d'avoir là une nouvelle piste.

Depuis plusieurs heures, Esposito et Ryan étaient en train de passer en revue la liste de tous les adolescents qui avaient fréquenté le foyer Auburn à la même époque que Jerry. La veille, Beckett, Castle et Shaw avaient réussi à découvrir la véritable identité de Jerry Tyson. Après toutes ces années, ils venaient enfin de mettre la main sur des éléments concrets du passé de ce psychopathe qui les hantait tous, depuis ce jour où il avait échappé à Ryan et Castle. Au foyer social Lincoln, dans _Crown Heights_, Beckett, Castle et Shaw avaient discuté avec un bénévole, James, qui avait identifié, d'après leurs photos, Megan Wellington et Jerry Tyson comme étant le couple qui avait, un soir, accompagné Tanner au foyer. Seule la femme était entrée ce soir-là, mais il avait croisé en sortant l'homme faisant les cent pas dans la rue, emmitouflé dans une doudoune noire. Ils n'avaient donc plus aucun doute sur le rôle de bouc-émissaire joué par Tanner dans le meurtre de Glen Haner. Ce bénévole, James, était la première personne qui identifiait formellement Jerry Tyson comme acteur de tous ces crimes. Mais il avait été d'une aide bien plus précieuse encore. James leur avait confié avoir eu l'impression de connaître cet homme, sans pourtant l'avoir jamais vu. Mais il avait senti dans son regard, et sa façon de marcher, de fuir le contact, comme une impression de déjà-vu, comme s'il l'avait déjà rencontré il y a des années. Beckett lui avait demandé s'il avait pu voir sur Jerry Tyson un tatouage de clown triste, pensant à cet indice laissé par Ellie, qui n'avait, jusqu'à présent, pas pu être utile. Et le miracle s'était produit, comme si la chance avait tourné en leur faveur. James avait compris d'où lui venait cette sensation de déjà-vu. Il connaissait cet homme et son tatouage. Il n'avait pas vu si Jerry Tyson portait un tatouage ou non. Mais il y avait quinze ans de cela, il était lui-même un adolescent difficile, balloté de foyer en foyer. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était bénévole aujourd'hui, pour rendre la pareille à la société qui l'avait aidé à s'en sortir. Il avait été accueilli plusieurs mois au foyer social Auburn, un foyer de l'aide sociale à l'enfance, quand il avait une quinzaine d'années. Cet homme qui accompagnait Tanner y avait été hébergé aussi. Il en était certain. Il s'appelait Jerry oui. Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom de famille. Mais son tatouage, il s'en souvenait, car il avait été à l'origine d'une bagarre mémorable. Jerry était le souffre-douleur du foyer. Les autres, lui y compris, le prenaient souvent à partie. Leurs oppositions finissaient régulièrement dans le sang et la douleur. Un jour d'été, alors que l'éducateur supervisait un match de basketball entre les jeunes, Jerry avait retiré son tee-shirt, dévoilant sur sa poitrine, du côté du cœur, un tatouage tout frais, représentant le visage d'un clown triste, pleurant quelques larmes. Tous les autres garçons s'étaient moqués de lui, tournant en ridicule ce tatouage, et une bagarre générale avait éclaté. James avait fini aux urgences avec plusieurs points de suture, et une dent cassée. Nul doute qu'il se souviendrait de ce tatouage, et de son propriétaire, Jerry, toute sa vie.

Beckett, Castle et Shaw avaient alors filé vers le foyer social Auburn, et tout s'était enchaîné très vite, attisant leurs espoirs. Sans grande difficulté, ils avaient eu accès au dossier de ce Jerry, qui s'avérait s'appeler en réalité Jerry Dixon. Ils avaient découvert la vie qui avait été la sienne, l'histoire qui avait fait de lui le psychopathe qu'il était devenu. La mort de sa mère suite à une overdose quand il avait treize ans. Ses séjours en foyer, ses passages ratés en famille d'accueil. Les rapports des psychologues le décrivant comme un enfant fragile, chétif, renfermé sur lui-même, s'exprimant peu, si ce n'est par la violence, mais extrêmement intelligent. Il avait été exclu de plusieurs foyers suite à des bagarres, il avait fugué très souvent, élaborant toute sorte de stratagème pour disparaître dans la nature et fausser compagnie aux éducateurs. Le foyer social Auburn avait été son dernier lieu de résidence officiellement connu. Un jour, il avait disparu, à l'âge de dix-sept ans, sans que personne n'entende plus jamais parler de lui. Rien de tout cela ne les avait surpris, mais rien ne les aidait vraiment non plus. Le dossier n'indiquait aucune famille, ni proche, ni lointaine, raison pour laquelle il avait été placée sous l'autorité de l'aide sociale à l'enfance. En rentrant au commissariat, ils avaient entrepris de rechercher des informations au nom de Jerry Dixon, sans en trouver aucune. Selon James, qu'ils avaient convoqué au poste en début de soirée, pour approfondir l'interrogatoire, Jerry avait un ami au foyer social Auburn, mais il ignorait totalement son nom. Un garçon plus âgé qui l'avait pris sous son aile, et distribuait fréquemment quelques coups de poings pour lui. Depuis, ils tentaient d'identifier cet adolescent, sans vraiment savoir où cela pouvait les mener. Ils exploitaient toutes les pistes qui se présentaient à eux, sans avoir d'autres solutions. Peut-être cet ami de galère était-il resté proche de Jerry par de là les années. Rien ne pouvait être négligé.

Les agents Wade et Clayton, dès ce matin, étaient retournés dans _Crown Heights_. Ils n'en finissaient plus d'arpenter le quartier, en quête de Tyson ou de Megan. Eux-aussi avaient accompli un travail remarquable la veille. En fin de journée, ils avaient identifié le bar que fréquentait Megan Wellington lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Jerry. Le patron n'avait pas changé, et avait reconnu celle qui était à l'époque une jeune étudiante habituée des lieux. Plus que cela, quand Wade et Clayton lui avaient montré la photo de la nouvelle Megan et le portrait-robot de Jerry Tyson, le patron avait certifié que Jerry avait fréquenté le bar régulièrement ces dernières semaines. Souvent très tard le soir, seul, assis au comptoir à s'enivrer, sans parler à personne. Il était presque certain qu'il habitait le quartier, ce qui correspondait à d'autres informations en leur possession. Le foyer où ils avaient laissé Tanner n'était qu'à quelques rues, de même que l'appartement de Davis Gordon. Comme pour toutes les pistes qui s'étaient présentées à eux, ils s'étaient lancés sur celle-ci. Ce n'était que des indices minimes, des suppositions, mais ils n'avaient rien d'autre. Ils étaient acculés à suivre ces maigres chemins tortueux qui semblaient les trimballer de ci de là, sans jamais les mener vraiment vers le repaire de Tyson et Megan. Ils étaient pourtant bien quelque part, à se terrer, à préparer la suite de leur plan. Tout ramenait à ce quartier, _Crown Heights_. Ils avaient donc décidé de continuer leur investigation ici, rue par rue, immeuble par immeuble. Si Tyson et Megan habitaient le quartier, ils allaient les trouver. Le Capitaine Gates avait envoyé des dizaines d'officiers en uniforme pour interroger dans chaque bâtiment tous ceux qui auraient pu, récemment, voir Tyson et Megan, et avoir connaissance de l'endroit où ils vivaient. Cétait un travail long, minutieux, laborieux.

Esposito s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, d'un air dépité. Il finissait par en avoir mal au crâne de chercher ainsi. Il avait si peu dormi ces derniers jours, qu'il commençait à ressentir le contrecoup de cette enquête angoissante. Et dire que Noël approchait, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le cadeau parfait pour Lanie. Il soupira sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui fit Ryan, en levant les yeux vers lui.

- C'est désespérant, marmonna son coéquipier.

- Oui, mais on va finir par trouver ce gars …, répondit Ryan, en attrapant son thermos pour se servir un verre de lait de poule.

Esposito le regarda faire, prenant un air écœuré.

- Je ne t'en propose pas …, fit Ryan avec un sourire convenu, sachant tout le bien que son partenaire pensait de son breuvage.

- Tu n'as même pas intérêt. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas avoir envie de vomir en buvant ce truc ? se moqua Esposito.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas ça que tu dois en dégoûter les autres …

- Ouais … Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Esposito, sur un ton sérieux.

- Sur le lait de poule ? s'étonna Ryan.

- Non ! Tu me saoules avec ton lait de poule !

- Je t'écoute …

- Offrir une bague comme cadeau de Noël, ça peut le faire ? fit Esposito, quêtant l'avis de son ami.

- Tu veux faire ta demande en mariage pour Noël ? s'étonna aussitôt Ryan en le dévisageant, avec des yeux surpris.

- Ma demande en mariage ? Non ! s'exclama-t-il, prenant un air horrifié.

- Alors, n'offre pas de bague …, répondit Ryan, sur un ton catégorique.

- Une bague, ça ne veut pas forcément dire « épouse-moi », fit remarquer Esposito, qui tenait à son idée.

- Pour une femme, si, affirma Ryan.

- Tu crois ? demanda-t-il, soudainement un peu inquiet.

- Sûr. Lanie va voir la bague, et hop dans sa petite tête, vont miroiter la robe blanche, les dragées, et les faire-part de mariage. Le temps qu'elle réalise, que tu ne fais pas ta demande, elle sera déçue, et ce sera foutu … Le pire Noël de toute ta vie …

- Ah ouais …, ça craint, constata Esposito, d'un air dépité.

- Une autre question ? lui lança Ryan, tout souriant et fier de lui.

- Arrête de faire le malin, avec ton petit sourire en coin, là ! Comme si tu étais un expert en femme !

- Je suis marié, MOI, affirma-t-il d'un air supérieur. Donc oui, j'ai une certaine expertise.

- Tu parles …, bougonna son coéquipier.

- Demande donc conseil à Castle, lui suggéra Ryan, tout en buvant une gorgée de son lait de poule.

- Castle, super, il va me donner des idées à un million de dollars ..., marmonna Esposito.

- Castle est dans la même galère que toi pour une fois. Avec Beckett, ils doivent se faire un cadeau à moins de cinq dollars. Il m'a demandé des idées, expliqua Ryan.

- Il t'a demandé des idées ? A toi ? Pour Beckett ? s'étonna Esposito, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai une certaine expertise, qui est officiellement reconnue apparemment, sourit Ryan, pas peu fier d'être devenu le conseiller du poste en cadeau de Noël.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre … Et que lui as-tu conseillé ? demanda-t-il, intéressé malgré tout.

- De suivre son cœur, répondit Ryan comme une évidence.

- Sérieux ? fit Esposito, en le regardant d'un air sidéré.

- Quoi ?

- Quelle expertise ! Avec ça, il va aller loin ! s'exclama-t-il, moqueur.

- Parce que tu ne sais pas suivre ton cœur, toi, Monsieur muscles. Mais Castle va trouver une super idée pour Beckett. LUI. Sois sentimental un peu …

- Je suis sentimental … Je suis le sentimentalisme incarné ! lança Esposito, comme s'il en était convaincu lui-même.

- J moins deux, mon pote. Ton sentimentalisme doit s'activer un peu …, se moqua Ryan.

- Au lieu de te foutre de moi et de me mettre la pression, donne-moi donc des idées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime Lanie ? demanda Ryan, toujours enclin à aider.

- A part moi et mon corps divin ? sourit Esposito fièrement.

- T'es trop con … Tiens, puisque tu fais le malin, pourquoi tu ne lui ferais pas ta demande en mariage ? lui lança Ryan d'un air sérieux.

Esposito le regarda l'air interdit quelques secondes, se demandant s'il plaisantait ou non.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Ben non, tu m'as dit que tu savais que c'était avec elle et aucune autre que tu voulais passer ta vie, répondit Ryan, comme si pour lui c'était évident.

- Oui, mais bon …

- Mais bon quoi ? Tu as envie de lui offrir une bague … C'est un signe de l'inconscient ça, affirma Ryan.

- Je ne suis pas prêt pour …

- Tu n'es pas prêt, ou tu flippes qu'elle dise non ? sourit Ryan, un brin provocateur.

Esposito soupira, sans répondre, et Ryan, avec son petit sourire satisfait, avala une gorgée de son breuvage de Noël préféré.

* * *

><p><em><span>Quelque part dans New-York, 14 h.<span>_

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé d'abord. Le froid ou la douleur qu'il ressentait dans le cou. Il se sentait tout groggy, comme s'il venait de dormir des heures après une cuite. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris de cuite. Mais les sensations si désagréables du lendemain de cuite restaient gravées à vie. Il n'avait pourtant rien bu hier soir avant d'aller se coucher. Cela faisait plusieurs mois, par solidarité avec sa muse, qu'il ne buvait plus d'alcool en sa présence. Donc au final, il ne buvait pour ainsi dire plus d'alcool. Il avait dû prendre une mauvaise position en dormant, car il ressentait comme un torticolis. Pourquoi faisait-il froid comme ça ? Kate devait déjà être levée. Il ouvrit les yeux, et chercha machinalement à tâtonner sur la table de nuit pour attraper son téléphone et regarder l'heure. Mais sa main ne trouva que le sol froid et humide. Il se redressa brusquement, se frotta le visage des deux mains comme pour réaliser qu'il était bien réveillé, et observa l'obscurité. Etait-il devenu fou ? Il s'était couché hier dans son lit, au loft, avec Kate dans ses bras. Et il était … Kate. Où était-elle ?

- Kate ? fit-il doucement.

Il se leva d'un bond, scrutant la pénombre qui l'enveloppait.

- Kate ! cria-t-il, soudain paniqué, tout en tournant en rond dans la pièce, tel un somnambule, les deux mains en avant. Kate !

Il avançait, tâtonnant sur les murs, et finit par constater qu'il se trouvait enfermé dans cette petite pièce, vide et froide. Il y avait une porte métallique, verrouillée, sous laquelle ne filtrait pas le moindre rai de lumière. Tyson. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Il avait réussi à s'emparer de lui. Et de Kate, sans doute. Pourquoi ne se s'en souvenait-il pas ? Et où était Kate ? Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra, la douleur lui étreignit le ventre, à l'idée qu'elle puisse souffrir quelque part. Elle était en vie. Il en était certain. Tyson voulait qu'il la voie souffrir. Il ne l'avait pas tuée.

Kate ne devait pas être retenue bien loin d'ici. Il fallait qu'il sache si elle allait bien. Il fallait qu'il l'entende. Il avait besoin de l'entendre. Il fallait qu'elle le rassure. Là, seul, à ne pas comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, il réalisa combien il n'était rien sans elle. Il frissonna. De froid, d'inquiétude, de peur aussi. Il s'approcha de la porte, y donna quelques coups de pieds et de poings, qui résonnèrent, tel un bruit métallique crevant le silence.

- Kate ! hurla-t-il. Kate ! Kate ! Kate !

Pendant de longues secondes, il répéta inlassablement son nom, le plus fort qu'il put. En vain. Seul l'écho répondait à ses cris. Essoufflé d'avoir tant crié, et de s'être agité ainsi, les mains et les pieds endoloris d'avoir frappé cette porte, il se rassit sur le sol glacial. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Contre Tyson. Contre lui-même. Il avait tant essayé de rassurer Kate depuis la veille. Il avait vu combien elle se laissait saisir par l'angoisse. Il lui avait répété que Tyson n'y arriverait pas, qu'ils allaient l'arrêter avant, s'en convaincant lui-même. Mais il avait réussi. Ce taré avait réussi. Il devait garder son calme. Si Tyson continuait de l'entendre hurler ainsi après Kate, il allait jubiler, il allait se croire en position de force. Un instant encore, le chagrin lui empoigna le cœur. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore la chaleur du corps de Kate contre sa poitrine, d'entendre le souffle de sa respiration légère quand elle s'était endormie entre ses bras. Et puis, plus rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille ici. Il avait pourtant dû se passer plein de choses depuis la veille au soir.

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il enleva son manteau et tâtonna pour vérifier le contenu de ses poches une à une. Il ne lui manquait que son téléphone. Bien évidemment. Il se couvrit de son manteau, telle une couverture, et s'adossa au mur, en fermant les yeux pour se replonger le plus posément possible dans ses souvenirs.

Qu'était-il arrivé ? Ils étaient rentrés au loft hier soir. Ils avaient dîné avec Jordan, Martha et Alexis, discutant de tout et rien, pour éviter de penser à l'angoisse qu'ils ressentaient tous. Ils avaient expliqué à Alexis ce qui se passait, et combien elle devait être prudente. L'enquête avait bien avancé, mais ils n'avaient toujours rien de concret pour stopper Tyson avant qu'il n'agisse. Ils s'étaient couchés. Kate était épuisée. Et lui-aussi. Elle avait peur. Pour la première fois depuis le début de toute cette histoire, elle avait eu du mal à canaliser ses émotions, et à passer outre cette angoisse. Il l'avait longuement serrée dans ses bras, caressant inlassablement son ventre. Bébé avait bougé encore sous sa main hier soir. Et puis ils avaient fini par s'endormir. A la pensée de ce sentiment de plénitude, de douceur et de bonheur tout simplement, qu'il ressentait quand sa femme dormait ainsi paisiblement contre lui, il sentit une petite boule douloureuse se serrer au fond de son ventre, et monter jusqu'à sa gorge. Il s'efforça de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Kate était forte. Et lui aussi. Même loin l'un de l'autre, ils étaient ensemble. Ils ne maîtrisaient pas encore la communication mentale à distance, malheureusement, mais leur force venait de cette osmose, de cette confiance, de cet amour qui les unissaient quoi qu'il arrive. A ce moment-précis, Kate devait elle-aussi être en train de penser à lui, et de lutter pour ne pas paniquer, maîtriser sa peur, et garder confiance. Ils allaient se sortir d'ici.

Jordan. Tout à coup, il pensa à Jordan, qui ne les avait pas quittés depuis des jours. Tyson avait-il enlevé Jordan aussi ? Ou bien … Il fallait qu'il se souvienne. Il se replongea dans les méandres de sa nuit, essayant de se remémorer un rêve ou un cauchemar. Le réveil. Le réveil avait sonné ce matin. Oui, ils s'étaient réveillés au loft. Kate était encore fatiguée. Elle avait petite mine ce matin, malgré son joli sourire, et son regain d'optimisme. Il lui avait préparé un bon petit déjeuner. Jordan était là elle-aussi. Ils avaient parlé de Noël. Jordan espérait être rentrée pour Noël. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle redoutait de devoir passer les fêtes loin des siens. Il neigeait ce matin. Il neigeait de nouveau. A gros flocons. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu tant de neige à New-York. Mais il aimait ça. Il revoyait Kate marchant devant lui, sa silhouette fine dans son long manteau, ses cheveux qui se balançaient légèrement au gré de ses mouvements, les flocons qui s'y accrochaient. Shaw à côté d'elle. Elles discutaient, hâtant le pas pour gagner le poste. Lui, quelques pas derrière elles, savourait le tourbillon des flocons, émerveillé comme toujours. Il avait passé ses mains gantées dans la neige pour former deux boules, et s'était amusé à leur lancer une boule à chacune dans le dos. Elles s'étaient retournées aussitôt, avec toutes deux le même air fâché. Pour certaines choses, elles se ressemblaient finalement. Kate s'était indignée une seconde, et puis il avait vu l'étincelle de malice dans ses yeux, et un sourire naître sur son visage. Il la savait joueuse, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver la première boule, que déjà la deuxième avait fusé, lui atterrissant en pleine figure. Kate avait ri. Si fort. Si simplement. Si joyeusement. Il avait bien tenté de reprendre le dessus, mais Shaw était redoutable elle-aussi au lancer de boules de neige, et il avait dû hisser le drapeau blanc, avant de finir la tête plongée dans la neige glaciale. Ils avaient vu Gates au poste. Elle avait pesté contre la neige qu'il déposait à chacun de ses pas. Les gars étaient là aussi. Comme il était gelé et trempé, conséquence de la bataille de boules de neige qui avait sévi dans la rue, Ryan lui avait proposé un peu de lait de poule, histoire de se remettre de ses émotions. Esposito s'était moqué de lui, incapable de faire face aux assauts de deux femmes. Il avait eu beau rétorquer que ces deux femmes étaient plutôt redoutables dans leur genre, Esposito avait bien rigolé. Gates et les gars allaient se rendre compte qu'ils avaient disparu. Ils allaient lancer toutes les polices de la ville à leur recherche. Peut-être même que le FBI enverrait des renforts. Oui, le FBI allait envoyer des renforts. Forcément. Si l'agent Shaw avait disparu ou si …, non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir été tuée. Pas elle. Pas Jordan. C'était impossible. Jordan était Wonderwoman. Elle n'avait pas pu laisser Tyson la tuer. Mais si … Non. Pas elle. Il se ressaisit, se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Le Capitaine Gates avait fait le point au poste. Elle avait lancé un avis de recherche concernant Tanner Phelps. Son signalement avait été diffusé partout, y compris dans les médias. Le plomb. Il avait passé un long moment penché sur les plans de la ville, à délimiter minutieusement tous les endroits où pouvaient se trouver des bâtiments contenant des matériaux en plomb. Il s'obstina à réfléchir, encore et encore, rassemblant ses idées.

Le parking. Ils étaient dans un parking souterrain. Dans l'ascenseur. Chez les Phelps. Oui. Ils étaient allés chez les Phelps ce matin. Ils voulaient parler à Kate. Le temps lui avait semblé long. Il y avait du café, des gâteaux. Madame Phelps parlait beaucoup. Tyson. Les images fusaient maintenant de toute part dans sa tête, dans un vaste méli-mélo dont il ne comprenait pas tout l'enchaînement. Tout était allé si vite. Ils avaient chacun une arme braquée sur la tête, avant même de pouvoir réagir. Qui avait aidé Tyson ? Il y avait Megan. Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Tanner ? Peut-être. Il n'avait pas vu son visage. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu son visage ? Les cagoules. Oui. Ils les avaient faits s'agenouiller, contre le mur. Ils hurlaient. Shaw criait aussi. Ils n'avaient pas pu résister. Ils avaient trois armes braquées sur eux. Kate et Jordan avaient beau être redoutables, elles ne pouvaient rien faire une arme pointée sur la tête. Ils leur avaient mis des cagoules. Et puis il y avait eu le coup de feu, sur sa droite. Non, il n'avait pas tiré sur Kate. Elle était à sa gauche. Il sentait sa présence près de lui. Elle ne parlait pas, mais elle était là, bien vivante, jusqu'à son dernier souvenir. Le coup de feu venait de sa droite. Jordan. Elle était agenouillée à sa droite, contre le mur. Il avait tiré sur Jordan ? Non. Oui ? Peut-être. Non. Il ne pouvait pas avoir tiré sur Jordan. Et au même moment presque, il avait senti cette piqûre dans son cou. Il avait été drogué. Tyson l'avait drogué. C'est pour ça qu'il se sentait étrangement mal. C'est pour ça qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir un torticolis. Kate aussi avait dû être droguée. Et le bébé aussi. Une douleur viscérale lui empoigna le ventre.

Le grincement métallique de la porte le fit soudain sursauter, alors qu'un faisceau de lumière l'éblouissait.

- A genoux, face au mur, l'écrivain ! asséna la voix de Tyson.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 29<strong>

_12__ème__ District, New-York, 14h30._

Esposito avait l'air toujours aussi sceptique face à la recherche qu'ils menaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà : retrouver parmi la liste des adolescents ayant fréquenté le foyer Auburn à la même époque que Tyson celui qui avait pu être son ami, dans l'idée que peut-être aujourd'hui il l'était encore, ou au moins qu'il pouvait savoir certaines choses à même de les aider à mettre la main sur lui. Il s'agissait d'abord, pour chaque dossier fourni par le foyer, de découvrir ce qu'était devenu l'adolescent en question, puis de trouver ses coordonnées, et enfin de prendre contact avec lui par téléphone.

- Allez, trêve de bavardages, on s'y remet …, lança Ryan, en se reconcentrant sur son écran.

La moitié de ces mecs sont en taule aujourd'hui, constata Esposito, en regardant la feuille sur laquelle il avait pris en note toutes les informations rassemblées jusque-là. Super efficace l'aide sociale à l'enfance …

- Sans l'aide sociale à l'enfance, ils seraient peut-être morts …, au moins, ils sont en sursis, fit remarquer Ryan.

- Noël te fait voir la vie en rose, mec …, lui lança son coéquipier avec sarcasme.

- Et toi, Noël te fait voir la vie en Grinch …, répondit Ryan, avec un petit sourire narquois, alors qu'aussitôt Esposito lui mettait une petite tape derrière la tête.

- Hé ! s'offusqua Ryan.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! grogna Esposito.

- Arrête de râler alors …, rétorqua Ryan.

- Je ne râle pas …. mais il faut être réalistes un peu. La moitié de ces mecs sont en taule, et pour ceux qui restent, soit ils sont introuvables, soit injoignables …

- Vu comme ça …

- Et puis, on ne va pas se faire la tournée des prisons pour trouver le vieux pote de Tyson qui, il y a de fortes chances, n'a pas entendu parler de lui depuis quinze ans, ronchonna Esposito, pragmatique.

- Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ? lui fit Ryan sur le ton du défi.

Esposito se contenta de soupirer, puis se leva pour jeter un œil à l'immense carte que Castle avait déployée sur la table pour localiser les bâtiments de Brooklyn et du Queens à même de contenir des matériaux à base de plomb. Il se pencha sur la carte, observant la multitude de zones marquées en jaune par Castle.

- Peut-être qu'on peut se concentrer sur le plomb …, fit remarquer Esposito, en se saisissant du marqueur utilisé par Castle.

- Castle va râler si tu touches à sa carte, le prévint Ryan. Il a passé la matinée là-dessus. Alors ne gribouille pas n'importe où.

- J'ai une tête à gribouiller ? lui fit Esposito en lui faisant son regard sombre.

- Ouais … justement …

- J'en ai assez de chercher des mecs invisibles qui n'en savent sûrement pas plus que nous sur ce psychopathe. On en a appelé combien ?

- Une bonne dizaine déjà,

- Et aucun ne se souvient de ce Jerry de malheur. Qui aurait pu être ami avec un détraqué pareil ? Je suis sûr qu'il devait déjà étrangler des bestioles à l'époque, épier ses petits camarades sous la douche … enfin faire tout un tas de trucs de psychopathes.

- Il avait dû se trouver un pote aussi tordu que lui …

Esposito observa la carte, et son labyrinthe des rues que Castle avait commencé minutieusement à étudier une par une. Nul doute qu'il pouvait être sacrément persévérant. Une chose qui faisait qu'il s'entendait si bien avec Beckett. Ils pouvaient tous deux passer des heures à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, alors que lui-même s'arrachait les cheveux au bout de cinq minutes. Dans le Queens et Brooklyn, les deux quartiers auxquels les faits et gestes de Tyson pouvaient être rattachés, il y avait des dizaines de bâtiments datant d'avant les années 1970 pouvant contenir des matériaux à base de plomb. Il savait que l'intérêt allait être de pouvoir croiser les données par la suite, mais cela prenait un temps fou. Cette enquête manquait de vrais indices, de bons vieux témoins classiques qu'on pouvait malmener pour qu'ils refilent des informations. Mais avec Tyson rien ne se passait jamais de manière classique.

- Je ne vois pas comment on va pouvoir le trouver, mec, lâcha Esposito en se rasseyant, jouant nonchalamment à faire tourner le marqueur entre ses doigts. Franchement, cette fois, je ne vois pas.

Il était réellement sceptique et inquiet. Il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras. Jamais. D'autant plus quand il s'agissait de Beckett et Castle. Quant à Tyson, il lui avait assez pourri la vie, celle de Lanie, celle de leurs amis, pour qu'il n'ait pas envie, au moins autant que tout le monde, de mettre la main sur lui, et de l'envoyer finir en enfer. Mais là, cette enquête dépassait l'entendement. Ils n'avaient rien que des bribes de suppositions.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen …, répondit Ryan, optimiste, tout en tapotant sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

- Ça fait plus de quatre jours qu'on est dessus, et on tourne en rond, constata Esposito.

- On ne tourne pas en rond. On a progressé, affirma Ryan.

- On progresse, mais on est tournés vers le passé. Tout ce qu'on découvre concerne leur passé. On n'a rien pour les trouver dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, mec …

- Ce n'est pas en baissant les bras que ça va arranger les choses, lui fit remarquer Ryan.

- Je ne baisse pas les bras …, se défendit Esposito. Je réfléchis …

- Arrête de réfléchir, et aide-moi … Il n'y a rien à réfléchir là …

- Sérieusement, Ryan … on cherche un pote de ce mec sans même savoir s'ils sont toujours en contact, tout ça parce que peut-être il se pourrait que …. On cherche le logement de ces psychopathes à _Crown Heights_, parce que peut-être il se pourrait que …, expliqua Esposito, On cherche du vent !

Ryan détourna brusquement le regard de son écran, pour dévisager son coéquipier, l'air agacé.

- Putain, Espo, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, bordel ? T'as une autre solution ? Franchement ? s'énerva Ryan, en haussant le ton de manière significative.

- Je n'en sais rien …, répondit Esposito, calmement, mais lassé. Il va nous rendre dingues ce malade … Juste un truc, Ryan, jure-moi que si tu te trouves seul face à lui, tu le butes, direct ?

Ryan le regarda, surpris par cette question soudaine.

- Au stade où on en est …, je n'imagine même pas le trouver …

- Eh bien, imagine-le … Tu le butes direct, sans réfléchir.

- Espo …

- Putain, Ryan ! s'énerva Esposito face à l'air hésitant de son coéquipier. Ce connard veut tuer Beckett et Castle ! Même Gates elle le buterait direct s'il croisait son chemin …

- Quoi ? Que ferait Gates ? fit la voix grave et sévère du Capitaine dans son dos.

Ils sursautèrent et se turent aussitôt, avant de se tourner tous deux pour la dévisager, tels des petits garçons pris en faute.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps, Capitaine ? demanda Ryan d'une petite voix.

- Suffisamment longtemps, répondit-elle froidement. Lieutenant Esposito, que nous vaut cette saute d'humeur ?

- Rien, Capitaine. C'était juste … un léger … agacement …, répondit-il, cherchant les mots les plus appropriés.

- Bien. Du nouveau ?

- Non.

- Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés de chez les Phelps ? demanda-t-elle, pensant à Beckett, Shaw et Castle.

- Non. Madame Phelps est du style pipelette … On y a passé trois heures hier, entre le café et les petits gâteaux, expliqua Ryan.

- Oui, et pour peu qu'elle soit fan de Castle, c'est foutu …, ce serait bien le genre en plus, ajouta Esposito.

- Il y a un genre de femme propre à être fan de Monsieur Castle ? s'étonna Gates, en les dévisageant tour à tour.

- Oui. Vous, par exemple, Capitaine, vous n'êtes pas …, commença Ryan.

Esposito, d'un regard, indiqua à son partenaire qu'il ne valait mieux pas se lancer sur ce terrain-là, et Ryan stoppa net son explication.

- Et pour Tanner Phelps ? demanda Esposito, changeant de sujet.

- Rien de plus pour l'instant. Il y a des patrouilles qui arpentent le quartier, les squats de SDF … , expliqua le Capitaine.

- Soit il s'est tiré et il peut nous aider, soit il est planqué avec Tyson, mais dans tous les cas, il faut mettre la main sur lui, répondit Esposito.

- S'il se terre quelque part, nos hommes finiront pas le trouver. Des nouvelles des agents Wade et Clayton ? continua Gates.

- Pas pour le moment.

- Bien. Faites une pause, Esposito, détendez-vous, au lieu de vous énerver ainsi. Vous ne nous êtes d'aucune utilité quand vous êtes … légèrement agacé, comme vous dites.

- Oui, Capitaine.

Victoria Gates quitta la pièce, et dès qu'elle eut disparu, Esposito se leva, prêt à partir à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Ryan.

- Une pause. Je vais voir Lanie, à la morgue, répondit son coéquipier.

- Ah ouais … Tu vas te détendre, sourit Ryan, d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- J'obéis aux ordres du Capitaine.

- Et qui se tape le sale boulot pendant ce temps-là ? grogna Ryan.

- Tu as entendu Gates. Quand je suis agacé, je ne sers à rien. Trouve nous les coordonnées de tous les joyeux camarades de Jerry, et je remonte dans quinze minutes, je les appellerai.

- Quinze minutes ? Hum …. Vite fait bien fait …

Esposito lui lança un regard noir, alors que Ryan souriait, fier de sa bêtise, avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

* * *

><p><span><em>Quelque part dans New-York, 14h30.<em>

Il n'avait pas bougé, ébloui par la lumière que la lampe-torche projetait dans ses yeux. Il était là. Cela faisait des mois qu'il attendait ce moment. Se retrouver face à Tyson. Certes, il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait dans ces conditions. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, il avait largement le dessus sur ce psychopathe, qui finissait, au choix, soit criblé de balles, soit écrabouillé sous une voiture, soit aplati en bas d'un immeuble. Là, cela ressemblait davantage à ses pires cauchemars. Aveuglé par l'éclat de la lumière qui crevait l'obscurité, il ne discernait que sa silhouette. Celui qui n'avait longtemps été qu'un fantôme était là, à quelques mètres de lui.

Voyant que Castle n'avait pas réagi, Tyson s'approcha de lui, balayant le mur de sa lampe, avant de lui planter le faisceau de lumière dans les yeux, si bien que Rick leva le bras et détourna la tête pour se protéger de l'éclat aveuglant. Tyson le toisait de toute sa hauteur, alors qu'il était toujours assis au sol, presque sans réaction. Ses yeux se portèrent sur l'arme qu'il tenait fermement à la main droite, et qu'il distinguait nettement dans la pénombre.

- T'es devenu sourd ? A genoux, face au mur, ordonna Tyson d'une voix ferme et assurée.

- Où est Beckett ? demanda froidement Rick, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les propos de Tyson.

Celui-ci le fixa, et esquissa un petit sourire narquois. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

- Dépêche-toi avant que je ne m'énerve ! lança-t-il en haussant le ton.

- Où est-elle ? répéta Rick.

Il savait bien qu'il le provoquait en insistant ainsi, mais il voulait savoir. C'était plus fort que lui. Il devait savoir. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se jeter sur lui, lui fracasser la tête contre le mur, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise où était Kate. Mais il savait bien qu'il ne ferait pas le poids, même avec toute la rage qui bouillait en lui. Il se contentait de fixer son regard, y déversant toute la haine qu'il ressentait à son égard.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de bien comprendre la situation … Tourne-toi ! ordonna de nouveau Tyson, en lui assénant un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

Sous l'effet de la douleur, Rick se plia en deux, portant les mains à son ventre, roulant sur le côté. Une fraction de seconde, le choc lui coupa la respiration, et la douleur brûlante le fit se figer. Son esprit tenta de trouver le meilleur moyen de faire face à ce premier contact avec Tyson. Jouer l'obéissance. Il n'avait jamais été un grand sportif, bien qu'il ait tenté durant sa jeunesse plusieurs sports d'équipe, mu par l'envie de faire comme ses camarades. Mais il savait une chose : la meilleure des attaques était la défense.

- A genoux, face au mur ! cria Tyson d'un ton hargneux.

Rick se redressa, prenant appui sur le sol froid, et s'exécuta, fixant devant lui, le mur sur lequel s'étirait l'ombre de Tyson.

- Quoi que tu aies prévu, tu ne gagneras pas, Tyson, lâcha Rick, sur un ton plein de rancœur.

- Tu es encore plein d'espoir dis-moi, ironisa-t-il. A croire que tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. Tes mains. A plat sur le mur.

Rick s'abstint de répondre. Il n'était pas utile de jouer la provocation pour le moment. Il obéit, et sentit Tyson se pencher au-dessus de lui pour venir lui menotter les poignets, serrant au maximum. Il lui fit lever les bras pour accrocher les menottes à un arceau au mur.

Il réalisait déjà combien cette position était inconfortable, quand, aussitôt le canon d'une arme vint heurter l'arrière de sa tête, et s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux. Il se figea aussitôt. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra. Non. Tyson n'allait pas tirer. Il le savait bien.

- Alors, dis-moi, Castle, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se savoir à la merci du bon vouloir de Jerry Tyson ? Il suffirait que l'envie me prenne d'appuyer sur la détente … et bam, j'explose ta petite cervelle d'écrivain !

- Tu ne le feras pas …, affirma Castle, tentant de garder son sang-froid.

- Je sais. Tu crois que ce n'est pas mon genre. Mais vois-tu, je n'ai pas de genre. Demande à Kelly Nieman si les armes à feu ce n'est pas mon truc.

Rick entendit le roulement du barillet qui tournait sur lui-même.

- Tu vois, Castle, je me suis procuré ce joli petit bijou juste pour m'amuser un peu avec toi. J'hésitais avec un semi-automatique … mais ça te laissait peu de chances de t'en sortir.

Il ricana, alors que Rick sentit un frisson d'effroi lui parcourir tout le corps. Il n'allait pas jouer à la roulette russe. Non. Si. Il en était capable. Mais non. Il ne voulait pas le tuer. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

- Alors, on va dire que j'ai une chance sur six l'écrivain …

Rick entendit le déclic caractéristique signalant que Tyson armait son revolver. Son cœur s'accéléra encore, et se mit à tambouriner si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il eut cru qu'il allait exploser. Non. Tyson n'allait pas tirer. Il le savait. Il n'allait pas le tuer comme ça. C'était un jeu. Mais son corps ne voulait pas entendre les réflexions de son cerveau, et la panique le saisit.

- Toi qui joues au poker, tu es plutôt chanceux ?

Il essayait de contrôler la panique qui s'était emparée de lui. Ne pas montrer à Tyson qu'il avait peur. Une chance sur six. Avait-il vraiment une chance sur six de le tuer ? C'était peu. Et énorme à la fois. Tyson savait-il s'il y avait une balle dans la chambre du barillet ? Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il veuille en finir ainsi avec lui. Avec ce simple jeu de roulette russe. Simple, enfin pas si simple. Démoniaque, oui.

- Alors, Castle ? Je vais appuyer sur la détente ? Ou non ? Ce serait triste de finir comme ça, sans avoir dit adieu à ta petite copine.

- A ma femme, le corrigea Rick, froidement. Kate est ma femme.

- Ouais … j'ai tendance à oublier que tu es un grand romantique. Ta copine … ta femme, d'ici peu ça n'aura plus vraiment d'importance … Alors, tu veux jouer ?

Rick ne répondit pas, tentant de contrôler son rythme cardiaque, d'inspirer profondément. Il sentait la sueur perler sur son front, et commencer à couler le long de ses tempes. Il tentait de se convaincre que Tyson n'allait pas tirer. Mais si jamais. Un instant, l'image de Kate, découvrant son corps, une balle dans la tête, lui traversa l'esprit, et son cœur se serra. L'idée de la laisser seule, sans pouvoir la protéger, le bouleversa plus encore.

- Réponds ! cria Tyson dans son oreille.

- Fais ce que tu veux …, répondit Rick, feignant le détachement le plus total.

- Tu es un malin toi. Très malin, même. Castle … jusqu'où es-tu prêt à côtoyer la mort ?

Il n'allait pas tirer. Non. Il n'allait pas tirer. Ses muscles se raidirent. Il entendait la respiration de Tyson dans son dos. Il le sentait le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Il sentait le canon qui s'enfonçait dans son crâne.

- Tu n'es pas très loquace aujourd'hui. Allez, profite de ton petit jeu de bienvenue. Un !

Il appuya plus fort le canon de l'arme contre son crâne.

- Deux !

Il ne pouvait pas tirer. Il jouait. Il s'amusait à lui faire peur. Son cœur n'en finissait pas de battre la chamade. Le sang affluait dans son cerveau comme pour l'obliger à chercher une solution, une échappatoire. Mais non. Il n'allait pas tirer.

- Trois !

Il entendit un déclic résonner dans sa tête, puis le rire moqueur de Tyson. Instinctivement il avait fermé les yeux et retenu sa respiration. Il expira dans un souffle, les battements de son cœur reprenant peu à peu un rythme normal. Le coup n'était pas parti. Mais il avait tiré. Ce psychopathe avait tiré. Il avait joué à la roulette russe avec lui. Il avait tiré. Bon sang. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait tirer. Savait-il qu'il n'y avait pas de cartouche dans la chambre ? Son révolver était forcément chargé. Soit il savait que la chambre dans l'axe du canon ne contenait pas de cartouche, soit il ne savait pas, et avait pris le risque de le tuer. Cette dernière possibilité allait à l'encontre de tous leurs présupposés sur Tyson. Il ne devait pas vouloir le tuer. Il devait vouloir qu'il souffre, et qu'il voie Kate souffrir. Mais il avait tiré. Bon sang. Il avait pris le risque de le tuer d'une balle dans la tête. Le plus banalement du monde. Enfin, banalement, pour le psychopathe qu'il était. Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps quand il réalisa qu'il venait d'échapper de peu à la mort.

- Ah …. Castle …. Castle … Castle …, fit Tyson, d'un petit ton supérieur. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu penses tout savoir de moi ?


	21. Chapter 30-31

_Chapitre 30_

_Un peu plus loin, au même moment._

Kate faisait des allers-retours, dans la petite pièce lui servant de cellule. Elle était restée un moment assise sur le sol gelé, mais avait fini par se lever pour contrer le froid qui l'assaillait, et dégourdir ses jambes. Elle marchait donc, dans l'obscurité, inlassablement, suivant prudemment les murs, tout en réfléchissant. Ainsi plongée dans le noir, l'esprit encore embrumé, elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Non seulement elle était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle était ici, mais en plus, elle ne savait même pas si on était encore mercredi. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi des heures alors que cela n'avait peut-être pas été très long. La main posée sur son ventre, et l'esprit concentré sur ses souvenirs, elle ne désespérait pas pour autant de sentir le bébé bouger. Pour l'instant, malgré le côté dramatique de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle ne s'inquiétait que de leur bébé qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle était inquiète, et son cerveau luttait tant bien que mal contre la peur viscérale que le bébé ait pu souffrir de cette drogue que Tyson avait injectée dans son organisme. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas senti concrètement les petites ondulations si caractéristiques au fond de son ventre, elle ne serait pas rassurée. Malgré tout, là, maintenant, il fallait absolument qu'elle pense en flic. Il en allait de sa survie, de leur survie à tous les deux. A chaque seconde, elle luttait pour refouler l'angoisse et se concentrer à tout prix sur l'enquête. Petit à petit, elle s'était remémorée, étape par étape, tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille, et en particulier ce matin. Les Phelps avaient appelé au poste, car ils avaient un message pour elle, et uniquement pour elle. Il s'agissait d'un courrier qui, d'après eux, aurait été envoyé par Tanner. Dans ce message, Tanner jurait qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il n'avait pas tué Glen Haner. Cette lettre leur avait paru sincère, mais l'était-elle ? Et si Tyson les avait piégés en faisant en sorte qu'ils se rendent chez les Phelps ce matin ? Tyson pouvait avoir de lui-même fait en sorte que les Phelps reçoivent ce courrier et l'appellent pour lui révéler le message de leur fils. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'impression d'être suivis en allant chez les Phelps, mais après tout Tyson les avait épiés pendant six mois sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Dans le parking souterrain, alors qu'ils regagnaient la voiture, ils les avaient pris par surprise. Ils étaient sortis de l'ascenseur, tout en discutant tous les trois. Il faisait sombre, et froid. Ils étaient méfiants pourtant, comme depuis quatre jours. Ils scrutaient les véhicules garés, observaient le moindre mouvement, écoutaient le silence qui régnait ici. Mais la lumière s'était éteinte brusquement, plongeant le parking dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Elle avait porté sa main à son arme à sa ceinture, par réflexe et précaution. Mais le temps qu'ils trouvent l'interrupteur pour relancer la minuterie, ils avaient tous trois une arme braquée sur la tête. Ils avaient bien prémédité leur coup. L'attaque avait été simultanée. En quelques secondes à peine, leurs propres armes avaient été jetées au sol. Ils avaient été incapables de réagir. Tout était allé si vite, comme si chacun des gestes de leurs assaillants avaient été programmés, sur un fond de cris, et de hurlements. Tyson la tenait en joue. Megan s'occupait de Castle, et l'autre homme maîtrisait Shaw. Ils les avaient contraints à s'agenouiller, et leur avaient passé une cagoule sur la tête. Qui était le troisième homme ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé précisément une fois que la cagoule lui avait recouvert le visage. A part ce coup de feu, l'agitation, les cris. Elle était incapable de se remémorer ce que les cris disaient, ni même d'authentifier les voix, tellement tout était confus dans son esprit.

Tout à l'heure, alors qu'elle réfléchissait, elle avait entendu Rick qui l'appelait, comme un bruit lointain, et à peine audible. Elle s'était figée pour écouter, puis s'était précipitée près de la porte pour crier son nom à son tour, et tambouriner sur la porte métallique, espérant qu'il l'entende et soit rassuré. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle allait bien. L'entendre, même furtivement, tel un murmure transporté par l'écho, lui avait fait du bien un instant, avant de lui serrer le cœur.

Elle tenta de réfléchir à l'endroit où ils pouvaient être détenus. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir du trajet qu'ils avaient pu faire, ni même d'avoir été transportée jusqu'à cette pièce. La voix de Rick lui avait semblé venir de si loin. Le bâtiment devait être immense. Une usine peut-être. Elle passa ses mains sur les murs usés, le béton à nu qui s'effritait. Etait-ce ce bâtiment qui avait causé l'intoxication au plomb de Tyson et Davis ? Tyson et Davis avaient été exposés longuement à du plomb. Plusieurs mois. Le cheveu trouvé chez Kelly Nieman n'était pas celui de Tanner Phelps. L'ADN ne correspondait pas à celui qui figurait à son dossier. C'était donc très certainement celui de Tyson. Il était bien allé tuer Kelly Nieman, et il avait bien été exposé à du plomb, comme Davis. Il avait dû séquestrer Davis dans un autre endroit que l'usine désaffectée que les gars avaient déjà explorée. Et y passer du temps lui-aussi. Comment les gars allaient-ils pouvoir les retrouver ici ? Castle avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée sur la carte du Queens et de Brooklyn à établir un zonage des bâtiments à même de contenir du plomb. Mais il y en avait des centaines. Ryan et Esposito n'allaient jamais pouvoir retrouver leur trace. Il leur fallait davantage d'indices. Peut-être y avait-il des caméras dans le parking où ils avaient été enlevés. Peut-être que les gars allaient pouvoir identifier le véhicule qui les avait transportés ici. Gates allait forcément faire appel au FBI. Des renforts allaient être envoyés. Il le fallait. Elle ne voyait pas comment, dans l'état actuel des choses, ils allaient pouvoir se sortir d'ici tous seuls. Elle canalisa la panique qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à la suite des événements. Leur seule chance était de jouer avec Tyson, de faire durer leur supplice, de lui complexifier la tâche, pour donner du temps aux gars, au FBI de venir les chercher. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Elle pensa à Jordan. Elle avait entendu Rick. Faiblement, dans le lointain, mais elle l'avait entendu. Mais pas Jordan. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il l'avait tuée. Jordan était comme elle, elle ne croyait que ce qu'elle voyait. Si la situation avait été inversée, Jordan aurait dit que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu le corps, elle n'y croirait pas. Il ne fallait pas y croire. Mais c'était si difficile. Ils venaient de passer quatre jours avec elle, du matin au soir. Et il y avait eu ce coup de feu. Si ce n'était pas pour tuer Jordan, pourquoi tirer dans ce parking ? Pourquoi prendre le risque de se faire repérer ?

Le bruit d'un cadenas qui cliquetait, puis la porte qui s'ouvrit l'arrachèrent brutalement à ses réflexions. Elle s'arrêta soudain de marcher, alors qu'un faisceau de lumière balayait la pièce. Elle écarquilla les yeux pour tenter de discerner qui était entré.

- Reculez ! lança une voix d'homme, d'un ton sec et autoritaire, braquant une arme sur elle, tout en éclairant son visage.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, cherchant à savoir qui se cachait derrière cette voix.

Ce n'était pas Tyson. Ce n'était pas sa voix. Tanner Phelps peut-être.

- Reculez ! cria-t-il plus sèchement encore. Allez ! Contre le mur

Elle obéit, reculant jusqu'à se retrouver adossée au mur. Elle n'avait pas peur, non. Au contraire, elle était étonnement sereine. Cet homme ne l'intimidait pas. Elle sentait en lui une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis d'elle, comme s'il redoutait ce dont elle était capable. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas obtempéré si facilement. Mais elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, son lien avec Tyson, ses réactions, son impulsivité, son degré de sadisme. Elle ne distinguait que sa silhouette, mais il était grand, bien bâti. Et armé. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre de risques. Elle n'était pas toute seule. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'elle s'efforçait de ne plus s'exposer au moindre danger. Elle passait quasiment toutes ses journées au poste. Elle n'avait pas été confrontée physiquement à un criminel depuis un moment. La moindre bagarre, la moindre lutte, aurait pu tourner au drame. Un mauvais coup aurait suffi à mettre en jeu la vie de leur enfant. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir. Pour l'instant.

- Alors voilà le fameux lieutenant Kate Beckett …, en chair et en os …, on m'a tant parlé de vous …

Cet homme n'était pas Tanner Phelps. Il était trop âgé, trop provocateur dans ses mots. Il agissait seul. Il n'était pas un simple pantin de Tyson. Il avait l'air d'avoir toute sa tête, et d'être normalement sensé. Si tant est qu'un criminel puisse être sensé. Jerry avait donc des amis à même de l'aider sans qu'il ait besoin de les manipuler. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle n'avait pas les mains liées. Quelques prises et elle aurait pu avoir le dessus. Le désarmer. Peut-être. Mais il était costaud. Et si un coup de feu partait. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque. Pas seule. Pas enceinte.

- N'essaye même pas …, sourit-il froidement, en enfonçant son arme sur son ventre, comme s'il avait compris ce à quoi elle réfléchissait.

Une douleur aiguë lui parcourut tout le corps, à mesure qu'il appuyait son arme contre son ventre si sensible.

- Un mouvement, un seul, et c'en est fini de cette petite chose dans ton ventre. C'est clair ?

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le dévisager, mais elle sentit l'angoisse s'emparer d'elle de nouveau à l'idée qu'il puisse tirer, même sans le vouloir, par inadvertance. Savoir que le bébé se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'une arme provoqua en elle un début de panique qu'elle tenta de dissimuler tant bien que mal. C'était instinctif. C'était incontrôlable.

- Les mains sur la tête, que je les voie !

Elle s'exécuta, tandis qu'il attrapait dans la poche de son jean des menottes, qu'il lui tendit d'une main.

- Mets-les. Dépêche-toi !

Elle obéit, luttant pour maîtriser la douleur que provoquait cette arme enfoncée sur son ventre.

- Tyson a besoin de ses petits copains maintenant pour faire le sale boulot ? lança-t-elle froidement.

- Tu aurais préféré que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de tes petites fesses ? C'est ça ? répondit-il en posant sa main sur sa gorge.

Il avança son visage si près du sien, qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle. De sa main sur sa gorge, il lui fit relever la tête en arrière, en appuyant légèrement sur son menton, comme pour mieux la contempler.

- Jerry n'a pas menti, fit-il remarquer. Tu es un joli petit lot pour une fliquette …

Il fit glisser sa main sur sa joue. Cette sensation contre sa peau la dégoûta.

- Ne me touchez pas ! s'écria-t-elle, en pressant ses mains menottées contre son torse pour l'éloigner d'elle.

- Oh, on a du caractère en plus … J'aime ça …, fit-il descendant sa main sur sa poitrine, palpant son sein.

Par réflexe, sans réfléchir une seconde, Kate lui asséna un coup de genou bien placé dans le bas-ventre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de constater l'effet produit, qu'aussitôt, elle sentit la violence du choc métallique de l'arme contre sa joue. Sa tête heurta le mur. La douleur explosa dans son crâne et dans sa mâchoire.

- Espèce de salope ! hurla l'homme.

Elle porta la main à sa joue, sentant le sang chaud couler d'une petite plaie. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle contrôla la rage qui montait en elle pour ne pas se jeter sur lui, instinctivement. Sa raison luttait pour l'en empêcher. Elle ne pouvait pas se battre. Il ne fallait pas.

- Carter ! lança depuis la porte une voix féminine, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

- Quoi ? lui répondit l'homme froidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu n'es pas censé la toucher !

- Ouais … elle m'a cherché cette salope, fit-il en lançant à Kate un petit sourire narquois.

- Elle est menottée ?

- Oui.

- Alors, sors de là. Laisse-la.

- Ok. Comme tu veux.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers elle, avant de quitter la pièce, alors que doucement, elle se laissait glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir sur le sol. La douleur résonnait dans toute sa tête. Du bout des doigts, elle essuya le sang qui coulait sur sa joue meurtrie, constatant que la plaie était superficielle. Puis elle reposa les mains sur son ventre, dans un réflexe protecteur. A cet instant, l'angoisse avait cédé la place à la rage et la colère. Non, elle ne laisserait pas Tyson et ses acolytes l'affaiblir psychologiquement. Elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir. Elle se battrait jusqu'au bout pour protéger leur bonheur. Et à la moindre opportunité, elle mettrait fin à leur petit jeu. Ils feraient forcément une erreur. Jordan disait toujours que même les plus redoutables psychopathes faisaient des erreurs. Tyson et Megan en avaient déjà fait. Ils feraient forcément une erreur. Elle voulait y croire.

- Lieutenant Kate Beckett, quel plaisir de vous revoir …, fit Megan en s'avançant dans la pièce, braquant une lampe vers elle.

Elle ne la voyait pas bien, mais celle qui avait longtemps été pour eux Kelly Nieman, n'avait pas vraiment changé. Excepté son style capillaire, elle était toujours la même. Ce ton arrogant. Cette élégance vestimentaire. Ce petit sourire en coin. Cet air sûr d'elle.

- Vous me pardonnerez de ne pas en dire autant …, répondit sèchement Kate, en détournant la tête pour éviter la lumière qui l'éblouissait.

- Vous êtes un peu fâchée, je comprends. Mais vous allez voir, on va bien s'amuser, sourit Megan.

- Vous m'avez droguée ?

- Juste ce qu'il faut …

- Je suis enceinte. Le bébé …

- Figurez-vous que j'avais remarqué ce petit bonheur que vous arborez fièrement. Mais, ce genre de détails, n'a que peu d'importance étant donné ce qui vous attend.

Les mots de Megan résonnèrent dans sa tête. « Juste ce qu'il faut ». Elle n'avait peut-être pas abusé de la dose de sédatif ou de tranquillisant. Elle tentait de se rassurer comme elle le pouvait.

- Où est Castle ? continua Kate.

- Castle ? Hum … à l'heure qu'il est, il doit calculer la probabilité de se prendre une balle. Jerry l'initie à la roulette russe, lui lança Megan, avec un sourire à la fois enjôleur et moqueur.

La roulette russe ? Non. Tyson ne pouvait pas jouer à la roulette russe avec Castle. Il ne voulait pas le tuer. Megan lui disait ça volontairement pour la faire angoisser. C'est pour ça qu'ils les avaient séparés et qu'ils les tenaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, pour mieux les faire douter, pour leur faire imaginer le pire concernant leur moitié. Mais Jordan les avait préparés à ça depuis la veille. Elle leur avait prédit la façon dont Tyson allait tenter de procéder. Jordan n'était pas infaillible, elle le savait bien. Elle connaissait par cœur les pratiques des psychopathes, et leur façon de penser, mais elle n'était pas non plus totalement dans leur tête. Néanmoins, ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas céder à cette emprise psychologique que Tyson essaierait d'avoir sur eux, à ces doutes et ces peurs qu'il tenterait d'immiscer dans leurs esprits.

* * *

><p><span><em>Morgue, New-York, 14h30<em>

Esposito passa la porte de la morgue, et trouva Lanie, agenouillée sur une table d'autopsie, occupée à positionner une lampe au-dessus d'un cadavre encore recouvert d'un drap bleu.

- Hola ma belle ! lança-t-il avec un sourire, levant les yeux vers elle.

- Hey …, répondit-elle, tout en s'évertuant à disposer la lampe comme elle l'entendait.

- Que fais-tu perchée là-dessus ?

- Cette fichue lampe me tape sur les nerfs …, répondit-elle en déplaçant l'objet de son agacement.

Il s'assit sur un tabouret, et se contenta de la regarder, voyant qu'elle avait son air concentré, celui qui ne tolérait pas la moindre distraction. Elle manipula encore quelques secondes la lampe, avant de baisser les yeux vers lui, du haut de la table.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? s'étonna-t-elle, surprise de le trouver à la morgue alors qu'il était censé être à fond dans ses recherches.

- Non. J'avais juste envie d'être avec toi …, répondit-il de son petit air charmeur.

- Hum …, fit-elle en le dévisageant, avec un sourire, cherchant à sonder son regard.

- J'ai quinze minutes devant moi …, continua-t-il, malicieux.

- Quinze minutes ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse en quinze minutes ?

- Plein de choses …

- On est sur mon lieu de travail, Javi …

- Ça ne t'a pas empêchée l'autre fois de me sauter dessus …

Elle le regarda d'un air amusé.

- Moi ? Je t'ai sauté dessus ?! s'offusqua-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Il éclata de rire.

- Tu perds la mémoire, chéri … En tout cas, la dernière fois, il n'y avait pas un cadavre au milieu de la pièce !

- Ouais … mais quand même …

- Tu n'es pas censé être en train de chercher les copains de Tyson ? fit-elle remarquer.

- Ouais … c'est ce que je faisais …, jusqu'à ce que Gates me conseille d'aller me détendre, expliqua-t-il comme si tout cela était normal.

- Te détendre ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? fit-elle, en le dévisageant avec des yeux sévères, depuis la hauteur de la table.

- Rien. Tu me connais …, répondit-il avec un léger sourire malicieux.

- Voilà, c'est bon, fit-elle en regardant satisfaite l'angle d'éclairage qu'elle avait fini par obtenir.

Elle descendit lestement de la table d'autopsie, et s'approcha de lui. Aussitôt, il se leva et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait …. Javi ? reprit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il esquissa un sourire à son tour, la regardant avec son petit air espiègle.

- Ryan m'a agacé. Enfin, rien de grave, c'est Ryan quoi …

- C'est de la faute de Ryan bien-sûr ?

- C'est toujours de la faute de Ryan, sourit-il, plein de mauvaise foi, avant de l'embrasser.

- Ryan t'a agacé c'est tout ? s'étonna-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- J'ai aussi dit que Gates buterait Tyson si elle tombait sur lui, avoua-t-il.

- Gates ne buterait pas Tyson sans y être contrainte, répondit Lanie, d'un ton catégorique.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Bien sûr que non, sourit-elle. C'est Gates dont on parle, Javi. Elle a trop de self-control …

- Ouais … peut-être. Enfin, il se pourrait qu'elle ait entendu ce que j'ai dit.

- D'où ta présence ici.

- Voilà, donc je suis là pour me détendre, je suis trop stressé avec cette affaire, tu sais, sourit-il, en venant poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle répondit à son baiser langoureusement, passant ses bras autour de son cou, alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Il se laissait emporter par ce baiser délicieux, bienvenu pour lui redonner la pêche, quand doucement elle s'arracha à ses lèvres.

- Tu pourrais te détendre avec moi …, suggéra-t-il de son petit air coquin et charmeur.

- J'ai du travail, Javi ..., répondit-elle sérieusement. Tu crois que j'ai le temps de me détendre avec ce malade en liberté ? Et Beckett et Castle qui sont menacés ?

- Je sais …, soupira-t-il, mais ce malade nous fait tourner en bourrique. Je te jure, je deviens dingue à chercher du vent comme ça …

- Quoi ? Tu baisses les bras ?

- Mais non je ne baisse pas les bras ! Mais il nous manque un truc, il nous manque le détail qui va nous mener à lui …

Elle soupira, et s'éloigna de lui pour se retourner vers le cadavre sur la table d'autopsie, et soulever le drap bleu.

- Tu recommences l'autopsie de Kelly Nieman ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Je voulais voir de plus près quelque chose. C'est le seul meurtre qui n'était pas préparé depuis des mois. On a trouvé un cheveu, et de l'ADN. Je me suis dit qu'il pouvait avoir fait d'autres erreurs. Et regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, fit-elle en enfilant ses gants en latex.

Il fit le tour de la table, et elle pointa du bout du doigt une toute petite zone sur le crâne chauve de Kelly Nieman.

- Quoi ? Je ne vois rien ? s'étonna-t-il en scrutant le cadavre.

- Attend. Ne quitte pas cette zone des yeux, lui lança-t-elle en s'éloignant vers l'interrupteur au mur pour éteindre la lumière.

Elle plongea la pièce dans l'obscurité, tandis que seul le faisceau de lumière bleue éclairait le cadavre, et revint à côté d'Esposito.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, voyant d'infimes petites particules, comme collées au crâne, briller dans la lumière.

- C'est un résidu de polyacrylonitrile.

Il lui lança un regard interdit, lui signifiant qu'il ne comprenait rien à son explication concernant cette particule infinitésimale, à peine visible à l'œil nu.

- C'est un polymère semi-cristallin. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est visible que sous les rayons de la lumière bleue.

- Et ? fit Esposito en la fixant dans les yeux, cherchant à comprendre.

- A partir de ce polymère carbonisé, on fabrique des fibres de carbone, ou des fibres de graphite. Ça sert pour réaliser des matériaux composites.

- Et ?

- Tu peux dire autre chose que « et » ? lui lança-t-elle en levant vers lui des yeux exaspérés.

Il sourit. Il aimait bien quand elle se fâchait ainsi. Ça l'amusait.

- Ce n'est pas normal de trouver ces particules sur le crâne de Kelly Nieman , expliqua-t-elle. J'ai demandé au labo de rechercher la présence de polyacrylonitrile sur les vêtements des trois victimes.

- Tu penses que ça peut avoir un lien avec Tyson ? fit-il comprenant enfin où elle voulait en venir.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas le genre de truc qui court les rues. C'est utilisé dans l'industrie seulement. Comment veux-tu qu'une mère de famille ait cette petite particule dans les cheveux ?

- Je ne sais pas …

- On ne peut être en contact avec cette particule qu'à deux moments : soit lors de la combustion du polymère, soit après la combustion, avec les poussières et débris qui en résultent.

- Dans une usine par exemple ?

- Oui.

- Donc ce pourrait être un transfert de Tyson sur Kelly Nieman.

- C'est possible. S'il traîne dans un endroit où on trouve cette poussière de particules, il peut en avoir sur lui. Mais il faudrait quand même vérifier auprès du mari de Kelly Nieman qu'elle n'a pas pu être en contact avec ce polymère.

- Ok. Je vais chercher quelles entreprises du Queens et de Brooklyn utilisent ce poly…. machin truc. Euh … tu ne veux pas me l'écrire sur un bout de papier ? fit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Bien-sûr, à votre service, sourit-elle gentiment en allant chercher de quoi écrire.

- Tu viens peut-être de trouver un indice capital, fit-il remarquer. Tu es la meilleure.

- Attendons d'avoir les résultats du labo avant de nous réjouir.

- Il n'y en avait pas sur le corps de Glen Haner et Ellie Byrd ?

- Non. J'ai revérifié. Mais il peut y en avoir sur leurs vêtements.

- Peut-être qu'en croisant avec les matériaux à base de plomb, ça peut donner quelque chose pour trouver où se planque ce taré. Bon, je remonte, fit-il en prenant le papier qu'elle lui tendait.

Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

- Merci, ma belle.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, avant de l'interrompre dans son élan.

- Beckett et Castle sont rentrés ? lui lança-t-elle de loin.

- Non, pas encore, répondit-il en se retournant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Non ? s'étonna-t-elle, l'air stupéfaite.

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Javi, à quelle heure sont-ils partis ?

- Je n'en sais rien … ça fait quoi … une heure et demi, ou peut-être deux heures …

- Ils sont là-bas depuis deux heures ? lança-t-elle, soudain inquiète.

- Madame Phelps est une pipelette et …

- Appelle Beckett, le coupa-t-elle aussitôt, comme si elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il se saisit de son téléphone, réalisant soudain que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de leurs coéquipiers. Il ne s'était pas vraiment posé de questions jusque-là, mais maintenant que Lanie le lui faisait remarquer, effectivement, le temps passé à discuter avec les parents de Tanner Phelps pouvait sembler anormalement long.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 30<strong>

_Résidence des Phelps, Brooklyn, 15h30._

A peine arrivés sur les lieux, Gates, Ryan et Esposito avaient pris conscience de ce qui s'était passé, mais aussi du temps qui avait déjà été perdu. Cela devait faire pratiquement deux heures que Beckett, Castle et Shaw avaient été enlevés. Ils avaient trouvé la voiture de Beckett, garée dans le parking souterrain, portières verrouillées, ainsi que les armes de leurs collègues abandonnées sur le sol, comme si elles avaient été jetées là, près du mur.

Avant de se rendre sur place, Esposito avait appelé successivement Beckett, puis Castle, puis Jordan Shaw, tombant systématiquement et directement sur leur répondeur, comme si leurs téléphones étaient éteints. Constatant que ce n'était pas normal, et craignant le pire, il avait regagné rapidement le poste pour téléphoner chez les Phelps qui lui avaient affirmé que les policiers étaient repartis de chez eux il y avait de ça une bonne heure et demi. Aussitôt, alors que Ryan s'obstinait à tenter de joindre encore et encore leurs amis, Esposito avait prévenu Gates. La géolocalisation avait été lancée à partir de leurs téléphones, mais tant qu'ils étaient éteints, cela ne servait à rien. Alarmée, consciente que la situation était grave, Gates avait tenu à les accompagner jusqu'à la résidence des Phelps, dans Brooklyn, Ils avaient constaté d'emblée que, a rue étant en travaux, se garer dans le parking sous l'immeuble était quasiment une obligation quand on venait rendre visite à l'un de ses résidents.

Des équipes d'hommes en uniforme patrouillaient dans le quartier. Plusieurs officiers arpentaient les dix étages de l'immeuble pour interroger le voisinage, au cas où quelqu'un ait vu ou entendu quelque chose d'anormal ou d'inhabituel. Des bandes plastiques jaunes délimitaient la zone supposée de l'enlèvement, et une équipe de la scientifique était déjà à l'œuvre en quête du moindre indice qui pourrait indiquer les circonstances de ce guet-apens. D'autres hommes passaient en revue l'intégralité du parking. Tout le monde était à pied d'œuvre pour trouver rapidement une piste. Quand ils avaient pris conscience que cette fois-ci, Tyson avait réussi et mis en œuvre l'ultime étape de son plan, Ryan et Esposito avaient d'abord été saisis par l'angoisse. Leurs amis étaient à la merci d'un des pires détraqués qu'ils aient connu, et ils n'avaient aucune piste solide pour les retrouver malgré l'ampleur des efforts fournis depuis quatre jours. Remisant très vite leurs émotions de côté, les gars avaient réalisé que le temps était compté, et combien il était nécessaire de rester focalisés sur l'enquête. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'une obsession : trouver un indice pour dénicher Tyson au plus vite, et sauver Beckett, Castle et Shaw. Ils ne lâcheraient rien.

Ils avaient tout de suite constaté que le parking n'était pas sous vidéo-surveillance. Il était vaste et sombre, même quand la lumière était allumée. L'accès à l'ascenseur se trouvait à une trentaine de mètres de l'endroit où leurs armes avaient été retrouvées, près de la voiture de Beckett. Ils avaient donc dû être agressés entre leur sortie de l'ascenseur et leur arrivée à proximité de la voiture.

- Il n'y a pas de sang, constata Ryan, en éclairant avec sa lampe le sol en béton, à proximité des armes retrouvées.

- Pas de trace de lutte apparemment, ajouta le Capitaine Gates, retrouvant un temps ses instincts de flic de terrain.

- C'est comme s'ils s'étaient évaporés …, résuma Esposito, tournant sur lui-même pour regarder partout autour de lui.

- Comment a-t-il pu réussir à enlever un flic aussi expérimenté que Beckett, et un agent fédéral ? s'étonna Gates.

- Et Castle … Il n'est pas flic, mais il peut être teigneux quand il s'agit de protéger Beckett, fit remarquer Ryan.

- Et quand il s'agit de Tyson aussi, ajouta Esposito.

- Tyson ne peut pas avoir agi seul, résuma Gates, ils étaient forcément plusieurs.

- Il y avait au moins Megan avec lui, répondit Esposito. Elle devait être armée aussi.

- Deux contre trois …, fit Gates, en réfléchissant, ne parvenant pas à se résoudre à l'idée que son meilleur lieutenant et un agent fédéral aient pu être enlevées ainsi.

- Beckett est enceinte. Elle n'aurait pas pris de risque. Je veux dire, s'il les a attaqués par surprise, dans le noir peut-être, leur a braqué une arme sur la tête, ils n'ont pas eu la possibilité de réagir, expliqua Ryan. Beckett n'aurait rien tenté. Pas dans ces conditions.

- Ça reste quand même difficile de neutraliser deux flics comme Beckett et Shaw, et …. un écrivain plutôt costaud, en n'étant que deux, dont une femme qui n'a rien d'une catcheuse ! lança Gates.

- Il y avait peut-être une troisième personne, un homme. Tanner ? proposa Ryan.

- Peut-être, répondit Esposito. Toujours pas moyen de mettre la main sur lui …

- Capitaine, appela un des experts, venez-voir, il y a une balle fichée là dans le mur.

Ils s'approchèrent tous trois pour constater les faits, tandis que l'expert extrayait la balle du béton, et leur expliquait qu'il s'agissait a priori d'un calibre neuf millimètres. Le même calibre que la balle qui avait tué Kelly Nieman.

- Des traces de sang sur la balle ? demanda Esposito à l'expert.

- Non. Elle a l'air propre, répondit ce dernier, en faisant tourner la balle entre ses doigts gantés.

- Pourquoi a-t-il tiré dans ce mur ?

-Pour les effrayer peut-être. L'un d'eux a peut-être tenté de résister …

Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent silencieux tous trois, chacun perdu dans ses réflexions, observant l'endroit comme pour tenter de visualiser ce qui s'y était produit et de trouver un moyen d'agir. Le regard de Victoria Gates, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude, se posa tour à tour sur chacun de ses lieutenants, angoissés eux-aussi. Ils avaient déjà eu à affronter des situations similaires : rechercher Beckett et Castle, qui s'étaient retrouvés pris au piège sans qu'on sache où précisément. Mais les fois précédentes, leur disparition était la plupart du temps le résultat de leurs imprudences ou des illuminations de Castle. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Ils étaient entre les mains de ce psychopathe qui leur en voulait depuis des années. Elle savait Ryan et Esposito doués et persévérants. Elle connaissait leur pugnacité. Ils passeraient leurs jours et leurs nuits au poste tant que leurs amis n'auraient pas été retrouvés. Mais cela allait-il suffire ? Ils n'avaient rien de très concret pour retrouver la planque de Tyson, si ce n'est cette histoire de polymère et de plomb. Et ils n'avaient aucune certitude que cela les mènerait à l'endroit où il avait conduit Beckett, Castle et Shaw. Dans Crown Heights, les agents Wade et Clayton commençaient à désespérer de trouver le logement de Tyson et Megan. Ils avaient été informés de l'enlèvement et elle leur avait demandé de rentrer immédiatement au poste. Il fallait se concentrer sur des éléments concrets. Les hommes en uniforme continueraient le travail sur le terrain dans Crown Heights.

- Vous qui connaissez bien Tyson, comment voyez-vous la suite des choses ? demanda Gates à ses lieutenants, mettant fin au silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Prendre contact avec nous ?

Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui les attendait, ce qui attendait ses hommes et l'agent Shaw, sur combien de temps ils pouvaient miser, pour évaluer les chances qu'ils avaient de les sortir de là vivants.

- Non. Il ne va pas prendre contact avec nous, répondit Ryan. Les flics n'ont plus aucun intérêt pour lui.

- Tyson voulait Beckett et Castle, ajouta Esposito. Il va jouer avec eux, les torturer, faire souffrir l'un pour détruire l'autre …

Victoria Gates réalisa que depuis quatre jours elle avait suivi cette enquête de loin finalement. De par sa fonction, elle n'était jamais vraiment au cœur de l'enquête, ni plongée dans l'angoisse et les horreurs que pouvaient vivre ses hommes. Elle savait bien combien Tyson les avait tous déjà fait souffrir par le passé, mais entendre Ryan et Esposito lui expliquer ce que ce détraqué allait leur faire subir lui serra le cœur.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse, et qu'il les tue, continua Ryan.

A chaque nouvelle explication, Gates sentait son angoisse monter d'un cran. Tyson était redoutable. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais commis d'erreurs. Ses plans se déroulaient toujours comme il l'avait prévu. Il était un génie dans l'art de la préméditation. Comment cette fois allaient-ils pouvoir l'empêcher de mener à bien son plan ? Elle savait Beckett et Castle capables de se sortir de toutes les situations, et l'agent Shaw était réputée pour son sang-froid et son efficacité. Mais cette fois-ci, l'ennemi était de taille.

- Shaw les a préparés à vivre ça, reprit Ryan. Ils ont travaillé plusieurs heures là-dessus hier après-midi.

- Oui, ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire, ajouta Esposito, comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même. Faire durer leur supplice. Tant qu'ils ne seront pas assez affaiblis et torturés pour contenter le sadisme de Tyson, alors il continuera …

- Mais ce qu'il leur fera subir sera de plus en plus insoutenable …, le coupa Gates.

- Oui. Et ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement …, répondit Ryan.

- Mais tant qu'ils ne faibliront pas, tant qu'ils résisteront, ça durera …, affirma Esposito. D'après l'agent Shaw, Tyson est comme un chat qui joue avec une souris qu'il a capturée. Tant qu'elle est en vie, même à moitié morte, il la titille, la mordille, y insère ses griffes.

- Ok. Donc si Beckett et Castle arrivent à rester suffisamment longtemps des petites souris bien vivaces, ils ont une chance ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça … Ils vont y arriver.

- Et nous on va les trouver, ajouta Ryan, avec détermination.

- Et l'agent Shaw ? s'inquiéta le Capitaine. Tyson n'a pas besoin d'elle ?

- Non … C'est le problème …, répondit Ryan.

- Mais il ne l'a pas tuée ici, fit remarquer Esposito. Il aurait pu. Une balle dans la tête et c'était fini.

- Pourquoi l'a-t-il emmenée ? s'étonna Ryan. C'est plus contraignant qu'autre chose pour lui.

- Il compte peut-être se servir d'elle. Il y a une chance alors pour elle-aussi … si on fait vite.

- Et pour leur famille ?

- On ne prévient personne avant quelques heures, voir comment tout cela évolue, répondit Gates.

- Ok.

- Il y a quelque chose sous la voiture du Lieutenant Beckett, signala un officier accroupi près de la roue arrière du véhicule. On dirait du papier.

L'officier se mit à genoux, et tendit le bras pour atteindre l'espace situé à l'arrière de la roue. Il en sortit ce qui ressemblait à une enveloppe, et la tendit à Ryan.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Gates.

- C'est le courrier que les Phelps ont reçu de Tanner, répondit Ryan. C'est peut-être tombé pendant leur agression.

- Ou l'un d'eux l'a volontairement laissé tomber là-dessous pour qu'on le retrouve et qu'on puisse l'analyser.

- Faites-voir, fit Gates.

Elle observa l'enveloppe, sur laquelle figurait l''adresse des Phelps, écrite à la main. Mais quelque chose attira son attention.

- Le timbre n'est pas oblitéré. La lettre n'a pas été envoyée par la poste, constata-t-elle.

- Les Phelps ont dit qu'elle était dans leur boîte ce matin, répondit Esposito.

- Alors quelqu'un l'y a mise pour faire croire qu'elle était arrivée par le courrier, en déduisit Ryan.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna le Capitaine.

- Parce que c'est Tyson, et qu'il a improvisé, expliqua Esposito. Il a dû changer son plan, il ne pouvait plus attaquer à l'hôpital. Alors il a fait écrire ça à Tanner, et il a déposé la lettre au dernier moment dans la boite pour s'assurer que Beckett viendrait ici.

- C'était un guet-apens …, constata Ryan.

- S'il est entré dans l'immeuble pour déposer le courrier dans la boîte, on peut avoir une trace de lui. Allez vérifier si le hall de l'immeuble est sécurisé et placé sous vidéosurveillance.

- On y va.

Les gars commencèrent à s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur, pressés d'obtenir des réponses.

- Lieutenants ! appela sèchement Gates. Tenez-moi informée en temps réel, ok ?

- Oui, Capitaine.

* * *

><p><span><em>Quelque part dans New-York, 16 h.<em>

Ils étaient tous les trois dans la petite pièce qui avait été aménagée il y a plusieurs mois de cela dans l'une des ailes du bâtiment. Cette petite usine était à l'abandon depuis des années, une véritable ruine, qui devait être démolie d'ici peu à en croire les panneaux affichés sur les grilles qui en barraient l'accès. A l'écart de l'agitation de la ville, en bordure de _Manhasset Bay_, au fond d'une zone industrielle abandonnée, balayée par les vents venus de l'océan, et oubliée de la majorité des gens, c'était le repaire idéal. En six mois, ils n'avaient jamais vu personne venir errer par ici. Avec l'hiver qui était arrivé, le béton gris, sale, décrépi des bâtiments était devenu un univers encore plus hostile.

Face aux petits écrans qui lui renvoyaient l'image de Castle et Beckett, chacun dans leur cellule, Tyson jubilait. L'image captée par les caméras infra-rouge n'était pas très nette, mais cela lui suffisait pour se repaître de leur désespoir. Il voulait les laisser dans l'obscurité, les plonger dans cette tension qui allait finir par les engloutir, l'un et l'autre, loin l'un de l'autre. Il les connaissait très bien, mais il y avait toujours à apprendre de ses cibles pour être certain que plus tard tout se passerait pour le mieux. Il scrutait Beckett qui tournait en rond, longeant les murs, comme un petit animal craintif. Elle devait ruminer. Réfléchir aussi, sans nul doute. Il aimait ça. Il aimait savoir qu'elle luttait ainsi. Il lui fallait un ennemi à sa hauteur, sinon le jeu n'avait aucun intérêt. Beckett était à sa hauteur. Elle était maligne et intelligente, pragmatique et sensée. Elle était forte et insoumise, pugnace et redoutable. Elle était la justice. Elle était le Bien luttant contre le Mal. Il savait tout ça. C'est ce qui faisait d'elle un ennemi digne de s'amuser. Il s'était toujours demandé si Beckett lui tirerait un jour une balle dans le dos. Oui. Est-ce que le lieutenant Beckett si droite dans ses bottes, l'ange gardien de la loi, serait capable de l'abattre froidement si l'occasion se présentait ? Il n'était pas assez fou pour tenter l'expérience. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il observait son ventre rond. D'un côté, ce bébé était un bonheur de plus à détruire. Il allait en jouer plus tard. Mais ce bébé affaiblissait Beckett. Elle allait penser en mère. Elle allait être trop soumise, trop docile, moins combattive, pour ne pas prendre de risque. Une part de lui maudissait ce fruit de l'amour de Beckett et Castle qui allait rendre le combat avec Beckett moins jouissif. Quant à Castle, depuis l'intermède roulette russe, il était simplement assis dans un coin de la pièce, sans bouger. Le grand écrivain avait eu peur, et ce premier contact l'avait ravi. Il avait senti son corps se tendre au bout du canon de son revolver, il avait presque entendu les battements de son cœur explosant dans sa poitrine. Il adorait cette sensation. Sentir sa proie au bout de son arme lutter contre la panique. Mais Castle était bon acteur. Il devait tenir ça de sa chère petite maman. Il avait feint le détachement le plus total. Cela ne le dérangeait pas outre-mesure, car s'il avait feint cette attitude, cela signifiait qu'il avait commencé à jouer lui-aussi. Castle lui avait ainsi fait passer un message : je sais que tu veux m'affaiblir, mais regarde, je n'ai pas peur. Ah Castle … tellement facile à cerner et à berner. Le revolver n'était pas chargé. Il en riait encore intérieurement. Comme s'il aurait pu prendre le risque de perdre sa meilleure proie ainsi. Une chance sur six que Castle y laisse sa peau. C'était trop risqué. Le jeu avait été drôle. Ce n'était qu'une petite mise en bouche, mais elle avait eu son petit effet sur l'écrivain. Il porta son regard sur les images de l'extérieur du bâtiment, constatant que tout était calme, comme toujours. Seule la neige tombant à gros flocons dehors animait l'écran. Il jubilait de savoir que depuis le début, les supers flics du 12ème District n'en finissaient pas d'arpenter le Queens et Brooklyn. Après tout, il avait tout fait pour les y mener, et leur laisser croire que c'était là-bas qu'ils finiraient par le trouver. Mais il était toujours euphorique quand il constatait que son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Il y avait néanmoins un léger problème. Un problème qu'il fallait régler rapidement. Tanner. Il s'était fait la malle la veille, et il avait eu beau passer les rues au peigne fin, il n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur lui. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui échappait ainsi, et hier soir, il avait laissé éclater sa rage à l'encontre de Megan.

Megan était assise à la table, en train de tourner nonchalamment sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé, en jetant un œil lointain aux écrans que fixait Jerry. Elle le sentait euphorique. Elle adorait le voir ainsi. Il n'était plus qu'adrénaline depuis le moment où, dans le parking, ils avaient tenu en joue Beckett, Castle et l'agent Shaw. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, elle voyait la lueur d'excitation qui animait tout son être. Le plan se déroulait enfin comme prévu. Jerry s'était mué de nouveau en cet être qu'elle idolâtrait, capable de tout pour nourrir ses délires. Pourtant jusqu'à ce matin encore, rien n'était gagné. Il était sorti à l'aube, sur les nerfs. Elle n'était pas parvenue à le calmer, et finalement il avait mieux valu qu'il quitte l'appartement. Quand il était dans cet état, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il s'arrachait les cheveux à trouver un moyen d'agir. Il la maudissait d'avoir commis une erreur qui les empêchait maintenant de s'en tenir au plan. L'hôpital était le plan parfait. Il la tenait aussi pour responsable de la fuite de Tanner. Elle n'avait pas fait le boulot escompté avec lui. Depuis le début il lui avait dit qu'il fallait se méfier de Tanner, qu'il était malin, et pas aussi malléable que Davis. Elle l'avait rassuré, en lui certifiant que même en fuite Tanner était inoffensif. Il évoluait dans son monde. Certes, il n'était pas bête, mais son attitude parfois proche de l'autisme, l'empêcherait de communiquer avec qui que ce soit. Il était probablement retourné vivre à la rue, et ils finiraient bien par mettre la main sur lui pour lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais Jerry n'avait eu que faire de ses paroles rassurantes. Le ton était monté, il avait hurlé. Si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, elle aurait pu avoir peur. Mais il n'avait jamais été vraiment violent avec elle. Il pouvait l'être au lit, lors de leurs jeux sexuels, mais il ne l'avait jamais frappée, malgré la colère qui le ravageait parfois, tant il était impulsif. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, en ressassant que tout aurait dû se passer autrement, que le plan était parfait, qu'ils avaient passé six mois à tout élaborer et qu'il était hors de question que Castle et Beckett puissent leur échapper. Elle avait proposé de reporter l'issue fatale, le temps de réfléchir posément, pour ne pas agir dans la précipitation. Mais cette suggestion l'avait mis hors de lui. Il était catégorique. Ce serait mercredi. Il fallait que Castle vive ce Noël dévasté, anéanti, au fond du trou. Il ne pouvait imaginer les choses se passer autrement. Il s'était mis dans une telle rage qu'il avait fini par partir claquant la porte, vers six heures ce matin. Elle se doutait qu'il avait dû traîner à proximité de ses cibles, les épier pour canaliser sa colère, et se nourrir de ce qu'il voyait pour trouver une solution. Il ne lâcherait rien concernant Castle et Beckett. C'était son obsession. Il préparait cette vengeance depuis des mois. Il y pensait depuis des années. Elle avait alimenté ses fantasmes les plus fous. Elle était devenue son but ultime. Il avait besoin de clore le chapitre Castle de la plus belle des manières. Il avait fini par rentrer en fin de matinée, avec un nouveau plan déjà sur les rails. Tout le reste n'avait été qu'une pure formalité.

Quant à Carter, il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de Tyson.

- Non. Tu as fait ta part du job.

- Dommage … elle me plaît bien ta fliquette.

- Je crois qu'elle t'a fait comprendre que tu n'es pas vraiment son style.

- C'est un détail, ça. Consentante ou pas … je me la fais quand je veux.

- Elle n'est pas là pour satisfaire tes petits fantasmes, Carter. Mais pour les miens. Et crois-moi, les miens sont bien plus enivrants que deux minutes de sexe.

- Deux minutes, tu me sous-estimes, gamin …, répondit Carter avec son petit sourire supérieur.

Jerry sourit. Carter était son seul ami. Il l'avait toujours été. Etait-ce un ami d'ailleurs ? Plus ou moins. Ce n'était pas le genre d'ami avec lequel il passait des soirées à discuter, à sortir dans les bars, ou à refaire le monde. Non. C'était un ami de cavale, un ami de galères, un ami de coups tordus. Un ami digne de quelqu'un d'aussi machiavélique que lui. Carter n'étranglait pas lui. Il faisait plutôt dans les trafics en tout genre, cocaïne principalement, mais pas seulement. A peu près tout ce qui pouvait se dealer passait entre ses mains. C'était un gars plutôt terre à terre, un gros bras, qui cassait quelques nez de temps en temps, torturait quelques dealers récalcitrants, éliminait parfois un ou deux voyous encombrants. Une vraie vermine des bas-fonds new-yorkais, élevé à la dure, comme lui, de foyer en foyer. Carter n'avait que deux ans de plus, mais il l'avait toujours considéré comme un gamin. A l'époque, il était toujours là pour l'extirper des bagarres dans lesquelles il s'était fourré. Sans lui, il serait mort avant même d'avoir atteint l'âge adulte. Carter était un de ces gars qui ne posait pas vraiment de questions. Il l'aimait bien. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ce genre de choses. Il ne faisait pas dans le sentimentalisme. Carter savait bien tout ce qu'il faisait. Il savait pour toutes ces filles qu'il avait étranglées. Et ce surnom de Triple Tueur l'avait toujours fait beaucoup rire. Carter ne jugeait pas. Il était là parfois pour brouiller quelques pistes, lui filer un peu d'argent quand il avait besoin, lui trouver une planque à l'occasion. Il lui avait dit une fois qu'il était complètement détraqué mais que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ils se voyaient rarement, chacun menant sa petite vie de son côté, mais quand l'un avait besoin, l'autre répondait présent. C'était peut-être sa seule relation saine sur cette Terre. Megan n'était pas une relation saine. Elle était aussi délirante que lui, aussi machiavélique et démoniaque. Elle était son alter-égo dans la démence. Mais Carter, non. Il était sensé lui. Tout aussi criminel que lui. Mais il avait les pieds sur terre. Il ne faisait le mal que pour une raison valable, quelle qu'elle soit, mais il fallait qu'il y en ait une. Torturer juste pour la jouissance que cela procurait ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça.

- Tiens, fit Tyson, en lui fourrant dans la main une liasse de billets.

- Merci. Toujours un plaisir de t'aider.

- Tu te charges de Tanner ?

- Ouais. Je vais te le dénicher. J'en fais quoi ?

- Je te laisse le choix de la méthode. Il ne nous sert plus à rien de toute façon.

- Ok, sourit Carter.

- Fais gaffe.

- Hey gamin, tu me connais !

Oui, il le connaissait. Carter et lui avaient un point commun, peut-être le seul, excepté le fait d'être des criminels, il était minutieux et calculateur.

Carter les salua tous deux avant de quitter la pièce, éclairant ses pas vers la sortie. Tyson se reconcentra sur le dernier écran. Celui qui montrait la cellule de l'agent Shaw.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé pour elle ? lui demanda Megan, voyant qu'il fixait l'écran.

- On va jouer un peu avec elle-aussi.

- Tu ferais mieux de l'éliminer directement, fit-elle remarquer.

- Non. Après tout, elle prend plaisir à partager le destin de nos chers amis depuis quatre jours, alors elle va y être liée à tout jamais.

- C'est un agent fédéral. Elle doit être plus coriace que Castle et Beckett, constata Megan, méfiante.

- Plus coriace ? Elle ne m'avait pas l'air bien coriace un flingue braqué sur le crâne.

- Elle est maligne. Les fédéraux sont entraînés pour ce genre de situation. Je te dis, élimine-là.

- C'est moi qui décide pour ce genre de choses. Chacun son domaine, ok ?

- Ok. Mais je t'aurais prévenu …

Megan se méfiait de cette femme, agent fédéral. Ils ne la connaissaient pas, et ne savaient pas grand-chose d'elle, si ce n'est qu'elle pourchassait les psychopathes et les tueurs en série, et qu'elle était plus efficace. Elle était convaincue que c'était un risque de modifier le plan pour y intégrer cette femme dont ils ignoraient la façon de penser et de réagir. Autant avec Castle et Beckett, ils maîtrisaient le sujet, autant cette femme allait pouvoir les berner. Mais Jerry ne voulait rien entendre. Depuis la veille, elle l'incitait à l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

- Elle va nous permettre de pimenter les choses. Ce petit trio va être détonnant. Tu crois que Castle la laisserait mourir ? demanda Tyson sans même la regarder.

- Pour sauver Beckett ? Oui. Ton jeu va tourner court. Si tu lui demandes de faire un choix, il ne va pas réfléchir deux secondes. Ça va l'anéantir pour la fin de ces jours, mais à part ça …

- Non, pas pour sauver Beckett. Je ne suis pas con à ce point-là. Je ne vais pas sacrifier tout de suite notre petit joujou fédéral. Mais laisser mourir Shaw ? Ou participer à notre jeu pour torturer sa petite copine ? Alors, à ton avis ?

- Je reste sceptique sur le fait que Castle puisse participer à ton délire. Elle est enceinte. Il ne lui fera rien, même sous la torture. Tu pourrais lui planter trois balles dans le corps qu'il ne toucherait pas à un cheveu de sa femme.

- Ouais … Mais si je menace de tuer leur copine ?

- Peut-être … Mais ils sont coriaces. Pourquoi tu veux absolument qu'il participe ?

- Parce que ça va l'anéantir de faire souffrir de lui-même sa chère Beckett. Tout le reste il est capable de s'en remettre. Mais ça non … Il va en crever. Et quand elle sera morte pour de bon, il sera détruit. Et j'aurais gagné. De la plus magistrale des manières.


	22. Chapter 32-33

**Chapitre 32**

_12__ème__ District, New-York, 20 heures._

Dans la salle de travail, Esposito, Clayton et Wade, silencieux, étaient chacun concentrés, nerveusement, sur leur mission. Leurs yeux parcouraient leurs écrans, le plus rapidement possible, enregistraient les informations, les connectaient entre elles, cherchant à tout prix des liens, des solutions. Tous tendus vers l'espoir de trouver rapidement une piste fiable, ils remisaient leur angoisse au fond d'eux-mêmes, pour être aussi efficaces que possible. Les heures défilaient, inexorablement, faisant monter la tension, mais personne ne se laissait aller, et le moindre détail, même a priori futile, était exploré.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de la résidence des Phelps, chaque seconde avait été consacrée à leurs recherches. Il y avait une caméra de vidéosurveillance dans le hall de l'immeuble, et on voyait clairement sur les images celui qui devait être Tyson, étant donné sa ressemblance avec le portrait-robot élaboré par l'agent Shaw, placer l'enveloppe dans la boîte à lettres. C'était-là la preuve formelle du guet-apens qu'il leur avait tendu. Son signalement avait été transmis à toutes les polices de la ville, ainsi qu'à tous les médias, qui diffusaient sa photographie dans les journaux télévisés du soir, sans entrer dans le détail des raisons pour lesquelles il était ardemment recherché. Il n'avait pas été fait mention de l'enlèvement d'un agent fédéral, d'un lieutenant de la police de New-York, et d'un écrivain renommé, mais simplement de crimes odieux qui en faisaient un dangereux criminel. Ils étaient toujours dans l'attente des vidéos des caméras de surveillance d'une boutique de produits chinois, dans la rue des Phelps, qui avait vue sur la sortie du parking. Elle était fermée pour cause de congés, et il avait fallu des heures pour contacter le gérant du magasin, qui avait certifié que la camera extérieure filmait en continu. Ryan avait dû aller en personne récupérer les images, affrontant de nouveau la tempête de neige. Le moindre déplacement dans New-York, avec la nuit qui était tombée, et les déneigeuses qui peinaient face à l'ampleur de la tâche, prenait un temps fou. Pendant ce temps-là, les agents Clayton et Wade avaient listé toutes les entreprises de New-York travaillant dans la fabrication des fibres de carbone ou de fibres de graphite. C'était un travail méticuleux et de longue haleine, car il avait d'abord fallu lister tous les matériaux ou produits fabriqués à base de ce type de fibres, afin ensuite de chercher des entreprises les produisant. Il y avait au total sur New-York six entreprises à même d'utiliser le polyacrylonitrile pour fabriquer des fibres de carbone. Toutes étaient en activité, mais aucune ne se trouvait dans le Queens et Brooklyn. L'utilisation de ce polymère et du carbone était une procédure moderne, et récente, qui servait principalement dans l'industrie aéronautique, automobile, sportive aussi, pour la fabrication de produits de haute technologie. C'était une technique qui n'avait rien à voir avec le plomb dont l'utilisation remontait aux années 1970. Les bâtiments abritant les ateliers de ces six entreprises dataient d'il y a dix ans à peine, et ne pouvaient pas contenir de matériaux à base de plomb. Les deux données, le polyacrylonitrile et le plomb étaient donc totalement antinomiques. Tyson et Davis pouvaient très bien avoir traînés longtemps dans un vieux bâtiment se retrouvant ainsi victimes d'une intoxication au plomb, mais Tyson fréquentait à coup sûr un autre bâtiment où ce résidu de polymère s'était collé à ses vêtements, et à ceux de ses victimes, puisque le laboratoire avait fini par en trouver des traces infimes sur Ellie Byrd et Glen Haner. Au total, une trentaine d'hommes, soit tous les officiers disponibles avaient été envoyés inspecter les abords des six entreprises de New-York, utilisant des fibres de carbone, mais également tous les bâtiments du Queens et de Brooklyn à même de contenir des matériaux à base de plomb, conformément au zonage réalisé par Castle dans la matinée. S'il y avait une chance que Beckett, Castle et Shaw soient retenus là-bas, il fallait la saisir. Mais ils manquaient encore d'hommes. Les inspections étaient trop lentes, compliquées par la neige. Le FBI avait bien entendu été mis en alerte par le Capitaine Gates, et plusieurs agents de terrain étaient en route pour venir prêter main forte aux recherches.

De son côté, Esposito s'était replongé dans la liste des anciens camarades de Tyson au foyer Auburn. Ils étaient convaincus que quelqu'un avait dû aider Tyson et Megan pour cet enlèvement. C'était trop risqué de s'en prendre à trois personnes dans ces conditions. Ce pouvait être Tanner, ce qui aurait expliqué qu'on ne l'ait toujours pas retrouvé. Le domicile de ses parents était placé sous surveillance au cas où. Mais quelque chose clochait. Les boucs-émissaires de Tyson n'étaient pas en général réutilisables. Ils n'étaient pas non plus ses alliés. Ils n'aidaient pas Tyson. Ils exécutaient pour lui. D'habitude, Tyson n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Mais là, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Shaw s'était introduit dans son plan. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tenter d'enlever trois personnes dont un agent fédéral et un lieutenant de police, seul avec sa petite copine. Il lui fallait de l'aide. Mais pas Tanner. Non. Esposito ne sentait pas les choses comme ça. Ce Tanner avait été présenté par sa mère comme un gars intelligent mais plutôt en dehors du monde réel, pas le genre à se mettre en avant, à se faire remarquer, à dialoguer. Mais plutôt le genre à fuir le contact avec les autres, et la réalité. Ce n'était pas vraiment les caractéristiques idéales du gars qui allait pouvoir maîtriser des flics, les tenir en joue, réagir rapidement s'ils tentaient de résister, les dominer physiquement non plus. Non. Pour ça, il fallait quelqu'un de confiance. C'était la phase ultime du plan de Tyson. Capturer Beckett et Castle. Il ne pouvait pas se rater. C'était inconcevable pour lui. Il avait donc forcément fait appel à quelqu'un de confiance. Mais qui ? Un autre pantin ? Tyson pouvait-il faire confiance à ce point à un pantin dont le cerveau aurait été manipulé par Megan ? Megan n'était pas non plus le Dr Frankenstein, n'en déplaise à Castle, capable de créer à la chaîne des pantins bien obéissants. D'après le psychiatre, obtenir un tel résultat sur Davis avait déjà été miraculeux. Cela prenait énormément de temps. Alors si ce n'était pas un pantin, c'était peut-être un ami. Quelqu'un de tout aussi criminel que lui. Ce détraqué pouvait-il avoir des amis ? Il en avait eu un apparemment au foyer social Auburn. Un ami dont il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la trace. Esposito s'était donc remis au travail, enchaînant les coups de téléphone, à ces hommes ayant côtoyé Jerry Tyson il y quinze ans, tentant de retrouver leur trace.

Ryan passa soudain la porte, essoufflé, les cheveux humides, et encore parsemés de flocons de neige.

- On a les images ! lança-t-il en s'asseyant précipitamment devant un ordinateur pour installer la carte mémoire et lancer le fichier.

Aussitôt, Esposito, Wade et Clayton se levèrent pour se placer derrière lui et fixer l'écran, pleins d'espoir. Ryan lança la lecture, et fit défiler les images vidéo pour arriver rapidement à celles qui les intéressaient, c'est-à-dire l'heure entourant l'enlèvement de leurs amis. Concentrés, ils fixaient les images que Ryan faisait défiler rapidement, constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun mouvement aux abords du parking.

- Là. C'est la voiture de Beckett qui entre dans le parking, fit Esposito.

- Et maintenant, cinq minutes plus tard. Ce van noir, nota Clayton.

- On ne voit pas le conducteur sous cet angle, ajouta Ryan.

- Non. Mais quand il va ressortir, on le verra, affirma Wade.

- Vas-y avance, Ryan.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres véhicules qui entrent, ni ne sortent, remarqua Ryan.

- Avance encore.

Ryan fit défiler plusieurs minutes d'images vidéo.

- Là ! Revoilà le van noir ! lança Wade.

- La plaque AWN 1438 New-York. Je lance une recherche au cas où, fit Clayton, bondissant sur un autre ordinateur.

- Il n'y a qu'un conducteur, constata Esposito. Vas-y, fais un zoom.

- Ce n'est pas Tyson. Beaucoup plus costaud et baraqué, fit remarquer Ryan.

- Le mec a une cagoule. Il est fiché …, nota Wade.

- Rien pour la plaque. C'est un véhicule volé qui ne correspond pas au van, annonça Clayton.

- Classique.

Esposito scruta l'écran, comme si quelque chose l'interpellait.

- Zoom sur ses mains, Ryan, lança-t-il soudain, comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination.

- Ses mains ? s'étonna Ryan. On ne va rien voir …

- Vas-y zoom, mec, répéta son coéquipier avec insistance.

Ryan s'exécuta tentant d'obtenir le gros plan le plus net possible.

- On n'aperçoit que sa main droite, constata Ryan. Il porte un gant, et c'est complètement flou. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Esposito approcha ses yeux au plus près de l'écran, détaillant l'image du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était effectivement complètement flou. Mais même avec une qualité d'image aussi médiocre, il était capable de distinguer la main du type posée sur le volant, et de compter le nombre de doigts qu'il possédait.

- Je sais qui est ce connard, lâcha-t-il enfin, en attrapant la pile de dossiers du foyer Auburn.

Ryan le regarda, stupéfait, et plein d'espoir. Esposito ouvrit un à un tous les dossiers parcourant rapidement des yeux la première feuille s'y trouvant, puis jeta tous les dossiers inutiles sur la table, pour finir par exhiber celui qui l'intéressait.

- Carter Sullivan. Trafiquant de drogue notoire, qui alterne les séjours en prison, et les semaines de liberté, depuis quinze ans. Son fief : Laconia, dans le Bronx.

- Comment tu …

- Il a perdu l'annulaire de la main droite suite à une bagarre au couteau au foyer Auburn. C'était le pote de cet enfoiré de Jerry Tyson.

Ryan esquissa un sourire satisfait. Ces dossiers qui avaient énervé Esposito toute la journée avaient fini par payer.

- Carter Sullivan. Libéré il y deux mois, fit Clayton, qui s'était dépêché de lancer une recherche. On a une adresse. 15, Deyo Street, Laconia.

- Je préviens Gates. Et on y va, lâcha Esposito. On va voir ce que ce fils de pute a à nous dire.

* * *

><p><em><span>Cellule de Castle, New-York, 20 h.<span>_

Il ne savait pas de combien de temps il pouvait être ici, mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Remis de ses émotions, il s'était mis à réfléchir, inlassablement, occupant son esprit pour ne pas laisser son angoisse prendre le dessus, pour ne pas laisser la tristesse envahir son cœur à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Kate, loin de lui. Il s'était demandé ce que Tyson avait bien pu envisager pour eux. Une chose était certaine. Il n'était pas pressé. Il avait l'air décidé à prendre son temps. Il agissait posément, calmement. Comment pouvait-il être sûr de lui à ce point ? Il y avait plusieurs heures qu'il était là. Au moins trois heures. Peut-être beaucoup plus même, et depuis l'épisode de la roulette russe, il n'avait pas revu Tyson, et n'avait pas entendu non plus le moindre bruit ni signe de vie. Ainsi seul, dans l'obscurité et le silence, c'était un peu comme se retrouver face à soi-même. On perdait toute notion du temps et du monde extérieur, pour se replier sur soi, et ne plus penser qu'à ce qu'il allait advenir prochainement. C'était ce que voulait Tyson. L'arracher à la réalité, pour le plonger dans son monde, dans ses ténèbres, et l'amener à redouter ce qui allait arriver.

Assis par terre, il était gelé. Il avait fini par se lever, et déambulait prudemment dans la petite pièce. Le froid le saisissait malgré tout, mais marcher l'occupait et l'aidait à se concentrer. Pendant ces longues heures, il avait eu le temps de penser à tellement de choses. Il avait pensé à sa mère et à Alexis qui allaient mourir d'angoisse quand elles apprendraient ce qui était arrivé. Et Jim. Lui qui vivait depuis des années avec cette peur qu'un jour il arrive quelque chose à sa fille unique. Il lui avait promis d'être toujours là pour Kate, de la protéger. Mais elle était si loin de lui. Il avait alterné les phases où il tentait de se concentrer sur Tyson, et celles où son esprit dérivait vers Kate. Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas en train de souffrir pendant que lui était détenu ici. Il l'imaginait seule quelque part, dans le froid elle-aussi. Il pensait à Noël, et cela lui semblait si dérisoire au vu de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il n'avait pas trouvé son cadeau. Il aurait dû s'y prendre plus tôt. Il s'en voulait. C'était ridicule. Mais il s'en voulait. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur. En espérant qu'ils sortent d'ici rapidement, et en vie, la première chose dont il se soucierait serait le cadeau de Kate. Il savait qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, et qu'il se rattraperait autrement, mais Noël était sacré, et il n'imaginait pas ne pas offrir de cadeau à sa femme, même après avoir été enlevé par le pire des détraqués. Le problème était qu'il manquait d'idées. Les cadeaux les plus fous, les cadeaux les plus délirants, ou les plus chers, ça c'était son domaine. Les cadeaux simples c'était plus compliqué. Il aurait pu lui écrire quelque chose, mais il lui disait déjà tant de choses à travers ses romans, ou même de vive voix. Elle aurait été touchée, elle l'était par chacun de ses mots, toujours. Mais il voulait quelque chose de plus original. Ecrire pour un écrivain, quoi de plus banal ? Ryan lui avait dit d'écouter son cœur. Mais son cœur fourmillait de milliers de sentiments et d'émotions, ce qui menait difficilement à une idée de cadeau. Il se demandait bien quel cadeau elle allait lui offrir. Kate était douée pour les cadeaux simples qui disaient tellement avec si peu de choses. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce tiroir qu'elle lui avait offert pour leur première Saint-Valentin. Elle n'aurait rien pu lui offrir de plus beau à ce moment-là. Elle l'avait touchée, elle l'avait ému avec ce simple tiroir, symbole de la place qu'elle le laissait prendre dans son cœur, dans sa vie. Quelle idée avait-elle bien pu avoir pour ce Noël ? Il espérait rester en vie pour le savoir. Chaque cadeau de Kate était un délice, une preuve d'amour simple et naturelle. Cette année, vu les circonstances, elle aurait pu lui offrir un simple de ses baisers, il en aurait été le plus heureux des hommes.

A cet instant, elle devait être comme lui, à réfléchir encore et encore, à chercher un moyen d'échapper à Tyson. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, les solutions étaient limitées. Tant qu'ils étaient ainsi détenus, chacun de leur côté, tant que Tyson ne se manifestait pas plus que ça, il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre. Il avait cherché en vain pourquoi Tyson pouvait prendre autant de temps. Il avait attendu des mois de pouvoir mettre la main sur eux, et maintenant qu'ils étaient là, rien ou presque ne s'était passé. Il avait pensé que peut-être Tyson s'en prenait à Kate pendant qu'il était là, enfermé à se lamenter. Mais non. Tyson voulait qu'il la voie souffrir. Peut-être s'occupait-il de Jordan, de se débarrasser de son corps. Cela prenait du temps. Non. Il ne voulait pas penser au pire. Il faisait durer le plaisir pour une toute autre raison. Soit ce qu'il avait prévu de leur faire subir nécessitait des préparatifs, soit il avait tout son temps, et préférait les affaiblir un maximum avant de passer à l'action. Les affamer peut-être, quelques heures ou quelques jours durant. Les laisser croupir dans l'ombre et la saleté éventuellement, les terrifier afin qu'ils le supplient de les laisser en vie. Ou bien peut-être voulait-il juste les faire patienter un peu, afin qu'ils angoissent et imaginent le pire loin l'un de l'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il prenait le temps ainsi, c'est qu'il était sûr de lui. Il se permettait de faire durer les choses. Il ne pensait pas être pris. Il ne pensait certainement pas que les flics puissent remonter jusqu'à lui et les retrouver en vie. De nouveau, la même question traversa son esprit : comment Tyson pouvait-il être sûr de lui à ce point ? Shaw avait dit à plusieurs reprises durant l'enquête que Tyson n'était pas si sûr de lui. Aujourd'hui, il l'était pourtant. Sinon, il ne prendrait pas autant de temps. Il jubilait tout à l'heure quand il était venu jouer à la roulette russe, et ensuite, il restait des heures sans agir. Il s'agissait peut-être de retarder pour lui le moment ultime pour mieux se délecter des préliminaires. Finalement il y avait peut-être un parallèle à établir entre la perversité de Tyson et le sexe. Il s'étonna d'avoir des idées aussi saugrenues vu les circonstances, mais elles n'étaient peut-être pas si saugrenues que ça. Il n'était pas expert en psychiatrie, mais il voyait là un parallèle évident. Tyson tirait son plaisir de la préparation de ses crimes, et de l'acte ultime, l'étranglement pour ses victimes classiques, mais une fois que c'était fini, il ne lui restait plus rien. Alors peut-être, qu'un peu comme quand ils faisaient l'amour avec Kate, ils aimaient parfois faire durer les préliminaires, et retarder le moment de l'orgasme, Tyson retardait le moment ultime où il les torturerait, parce que passé, les quelques secondes d'extase, après ce serait fini. Mais avec Kate ils ne faisaient durer les choses que quand ils avaient du temps devant eux, et que l'envie n'était pas trop fulgurante. Il sourit intérieurement en pensant à la mine que ferait sa muse s'il lui expliquait cette théorie, ce parallélisme entre leurs ébats et la folie de Tyson. Nul doute qu'elle serait exaspérée, voire même un brin offusquée. Mais c'était pourtant évident. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela voulait donc dire que Tyson avait du temps devant lui, et qu'il était suffisamment maître de lui pour gérer son envie de les voir souffrir. Mais une autre considération germa dans son esprit. Il lui arrivait parfois de dire à Kate qu'elle allait finir par le tuer, tant le plaisir qu'il prenait à lui faire l'amour était intense. Ce n'était jamais arrivé, fort heureusement, mais il imaginait parfois que d'ici de longues années, il mourrait ainsi en lui faisant l'amour. Ce qui soit dit en passant serait mourir de la plus belle des manières. Dans tous les cas, une fois l'orgasme survenu, ils pouvaient recommencer. Par contre, Tyson, une fois qu'il les aurait tués, ou même qu'il aurait tué seulement l'un d'entre eux, c'en serait fini de son petit plaisir. Tyson pouvait-il vraiment les tuer ? « Tout le plaisir était dans l'anticipation, la mise en œuvre ». « Sentir le goût de la peur ». C'était ça qui procurait son ivresse, son extase. Pas le fait de tuer. Prendrait-il autant de plaisir avec de nouvelles victimes s'il les éliminait eux ? Certes, il lui en avait toujours voulu de l'avoir contraint à la clandestinité, d'avoir fait rater le plan qu'il avait, jadis, patiemment élaboré. Mais son désir de vengeance était-il plus fort que le plaisir qu'il prenait à les torturer psychologiquement, à jouer avec eux depuis des années ? Pourquoi était-il donc si sûr de lui ? Et s'il les avait menés en bateau depuis le début ? S'il les détenait quelque part où il pensait que jamais on ne viendrait les chercher ? Et si cela n'avait rien à voir avec _Brooklyn_, le _Queens_ et _Crown Heights_ ? Depuis le début, tout les menait là-bas. Et si justement c'était un leurre. Oui, c'était ça. Tyson avait dû se réjouir de voir des flics arpenter le quartier. Tout était parti de cette lettre envoyée depuis le Queens. Et ensuite, cela n'avait été qu'une succession d'indices se rapportant à ces quartiers. Tout n'était qu'apparence avec Tyson. Et ils avaient été forcés de se raccrocher à ces indices n'ayant pas grand-chose d'autre. Mais s'ils n'étaient pas dans le _Queens_ ou dans _Crown Heights_, comment les gars allaient-ils faire pour les retrouver ? Ils n'avaient rien pour les mener jusque-là. La lettre peut-être. La lettre de Tanner. En regagnant la voiture, dans le parking, il avait vu qu'elle n'était pas oblitérée, et ils étaient sur le point de remonter dans le hall de l'immeuble pour vérifier les boîtes à lettres et la vidéosurveillance quand la lumière s'était éteinte, et qu'ils avaient été attaqués. Les gars allaient trouver la lettre. Il avait eu la présence d'esprit de la laisser tomber près de la voiture de Kate. Les gars allaient forcément la trouver. Et peut-être cette lettre pourrait-elle les mener jusqu'ici, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Comment ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il le fallait. Dire qu'il avait passé la matinée à chercher les bâtiments contenant du plomb dans le Queens et Brooklyn sans doute pour rien du tout.

Le bruit de chaîne métallique signalant que quelqu'un s'était approché de la porte le tira de ses réflexions. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et tout à coup, la lumière s'alluma, illuminant toute la pièce, et l'obligeant à fermer les yeux, tant il était ébloui. Le temps que ses yeux se réhabituent à la lumière, il réalisa que Tyson se tenait là, devant lui, le regardant avec son petit air narquois, une arme à la main. Il était là à un mètre de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait depuis qu'il était tombé du haut de ce pont des mois auparavant. Et il était clair qu'il avait changé. Il ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Et il comprenait maintenant qu'il ait pu s'approcher si près d'eux, sans même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Il paraissait plus âgé. Ses cheveux tiraient sur le poivre et sel. Il arborait une barbe de quelques jours, un visage plus buriné, et chacun de ses traits semblait avoir été modifié. Seul son regard le trahissait. Ce regard sombre, narquois.

- Alors Castle, comment tu me trouves ? lui lança-t-il sentant le regard de l'écrivain tenter de décrypter son nouveau visage.

Rick le regarda froidement dans les yeux, sans répondre.

- Pas mal ? Ouais. C'est ce que je pense aussi, continua-t-il dans un sourire satisfait. Elle est douée, tu sais. Je suis bête, tu le sais. Tu as pu apprécier les sosies de tes petits camarades. Flippant n'est-ce pas ?

Rick se demandait ce que cherchait à faire Tyson. Bavarder n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il n'allait pas lui donner le plaisir de converser avec lui. Encore une fois, on aurait dit qu'il avait tout le temps devant lui. Il était calme, presque posé. Rick ne l'avait vu qu'une fois ainsi. Quand il était venu le menacer en cellule, au 12ème District. Il se rappelait mot pour mot toute sa conversation. Tyson était serein ce jour-là, sûr de lui. Il pensait maîtriser les choses. Il n'avait aucun doute. Comme aujourd'hui. Tyson était persuadé de parvenir à ses fins. Il se pensait intouchable. Il allait falloir faire tomber ce voile de certitude pour le fragiliser, déjouer ses ambitions. Mais Dieu seul sait ce que ce malade avait prévu de leur faire subir.

- Tu sais comme elle est fascinée par le visage de ta petite copine. Elle …

- Ma femme, le coupa sèchement Rick.

- Je touche un point sensible, non ? Pour que tu aies besoin de me corriger ainsi à chaque fois. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ta copine, ta femme. Explique-moi. J'ai tout mon temps tu sais.

Rick se tut. Il venait de le dire de lui-même. Il avait tout son temps. Ils étaient forcément bien loin des quartiers où ils avaient mené des recherches jusqu'à présent. Est-ce que cette histoire de plomb allait vraiment pouvoir aider les gars ? Peut-être qu'ils se trouvaient dans un tout autre endroit sans rapport avec ceux fréquentés par Tyson jusque-là ? Tout à coup, Rick sentit que cette fois le piège de Tyson allait pouvoir se refermer sur eux. Ne surtout pas montrer qu'il avait peur. Ne pas le lui laisser sentir. Tyson sentait la peur.

- Dire que j'ai été si souvent à ça de toi, reprit-il, en écartant légèrement ses doigts pour accompagner ses paroles d'un geste. Et rien … Le grand Richard Castle, si perspicace, n'y a vu que du feu … Quant à Beckett, n'en parlons même pas … quel instinct de flic grandiose n'est-ce pas ?

Rick l'écoutait converser tout seul, créant volontairement une distance, tentant de se montrer le plus impassible possible, même si cela le révulsait d'imaginer que ce malade les avait si souvent côtoyés dans leurs moments privés, qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

- Au passage, Castle, d'où te viennent toutes ces idées de prénoms ridicules ? poursuivit Tyson, avec un sourire. Je sais que tu as l'imagination débordante. Mais franchement … Ton gamin t'en aurait voulu toute sa vie avec des prénoms pareils … Enfin … il n'aura pas ce problème de toute façon. Une chance pour lui.

Rick baissa les yeux, pensant malgré lui à leur bébé. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'en empêcher. Tyson n'était pas là juste pour bavarder. Il était là pour le blesser, comme d'habitude, pour lui laisser entrevoir ce qui l'attendait. Il venait de sous-entendre que leur enfant ne survivrait pas.

- C'est marrant la peur … C'est incontrôlable. C'est viscéral. On a beau lutter … Ça fait mal la peur Castle, hein ? Combien de fois tu as caressé son ventre ? Tu l'as senti bouger sans doute. Cette petite vie si fragile sous ta main …

Rick sentait la colère gonfler ses veines, la rage s'emparer de lui. Il avait encore cette sensation si douce au fond de son cœur de ces petits mouvements qu'il avait sentis par deux fois, la main posée sur le ventre de Kate. Il avait, marquée à jamais dans son esprit, cette image du ventre de Kate, qui s'était arrondi jour après jour. Elle était si belle, et la savoir porter leur enfant était une telle source de fierté et de bonheur. Tyson venait d'immiscer dans sa tête la peur, terrible, douloureusement viscérale, de perdre le fruit de leur amour, leur bébé. Il le provoquait. Il voulait le déstabiliser. Il le savait. Mais il y avait des choses pour lesquelles il pouvait devenir fou.

- Ferme-la ! s'écria-t-il, en le regardant rageusement.

Tyson le nargua de son petit sourire, et satisfait de l'était d'énervement de Castle, poursuivit comme si de rien n'était. Il voulait tester ses limites, savoir jusqu'où il pourrait jouer avec ce bébé.

- Ne jamais connaître ton rejeton, quel drame … toi qui n'as pas connu ton père, enfin, pas vraiment. Tu parles d'un fantôme. Tu ne connaîtras pas ton gosse non plus … Cruel destin.

Sans même entendre les derniers mots de Tyson, Rick se rua sur lui, incapable de maîtriser cette colère que seul ce psychopathe était capable de déclencher en lui. Il se jeta sur lui, ses mains menottées en avant, le poussant violemment en arrière. Mais Tyson réagit aussitôt, en le frappant lourdement d'un coup de revolver dans la mâchoire, avant de le plaquer contre le mur, tenant fermement sa gorge de la main gauche, rendant sa respiration déjà haletante difficile.

- Eh bien, Castle, on perd son sang-froid ? Il ne faut pas s'énerver comme ça …Tu n'es pas de taille à lutter l'écrivain.

Rick sentit sa lèvre lui piquer et le goût du sang sur sa langue. Il était tellement furieux, qu'il sentait à peine la douleur. Tyson relâcha doucement la pression sur son cou, mais enfonça son arme sous son menton.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tyson ? lâcha Rick dans un souffle de rage.

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux. M'amuser, Castle. Te détruire. Rien d'autre. Et vue ta réaction, je crois que c'est bien parti.

- Vas-y. Passe à l'action. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

L'heure viendra. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu sais que la préparation est mon plus grand plaisir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Beckett ? Où est-elle ?

- Tu n'es pas possible, Castle. Tu ne peux pas te passer d'elle, hein ?

- Où est-elle ?

Il ricana, retirant son arme de sous son cou, et fit quelques pas en arrière, comme pour mieux le contempler. Rick déglutit, et reprit son souffle. Le sang coulait de sa lèvre éclatée.

- Ca fait six mois que je t'observe quasiment tous les jours, Castle. Toi. Ta petite vie avec Beckett. Votre petit bonheur. Combien de fois je t'ai vu lui faire l'amour …

- Ferme-la, répondit froidement Rick, tentant de canaliser sa rage.

Il savait que Tyson n'en avait pas vu autant qu'il voulait le laisser penser. Du moins, pas cette fois.

- Ta fliquette, ce n'est pas mon genre. Mais franchement … elle a de quoi mettre un mec dans tous ses états. Enfin, je ne t'apprends rien …Tu te souviens il y a une dizaine de jours quand tu lui as fait l'amour contre le mur de votre chambre ? Je suis admiratif, Castle. Tu ne payes pas de mine comme ça pourtant. Alors tu te souviens ?

Rick ne répondit pas. Oui, il se souvenait. Bien-sûr. Et encore une fois, imaginer ce détraqué avoir violé ainsi leur intimité le dégoûtait. Rien que pour ça, il l'aurait tué instantanément s'il avait pu.

- Oui, tu te souviens. Forcément. Elle a crié ou elle s'est contentée de gémir ?

Rick tenta de mettre son cerveau en mode off. Ne pas écouter. Ne pas entendre. Ne pas réagir à ses énièmes provocations.

- Qu'as-tu fait à l'agent Shaw ? demanda Castle, essayant de changer de sujet de conversation, et s'inquiétant pour la vie de Jordan.

- L'agent Shaw … hum …. Rappelle-moi de qui il s'agit ? Cette rousse qui vous escorte depuis des jours ? Quelle plaie celle-là … Elle aurait mieux fait de rester à Washington.

- Où est-elle ? insista Rick.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu poses trop de questions, Castle. Tu n'es pas en position de force là, Monsieur l'écrivain.

Tyson s'éloigna vers la porte sans lui tourner le dos, puis jeta un œil vers le couloir.

- Amène-la, lança-t-il en direction du couloir.

Rick se demandait ce qu'il fabriquait, quand il le vit empoigner Kate par le bras pour la faire entrer dans la pièce.

- Kate ! s'écria-t-il, surpris et tellement soulagé de la revoir enfin.

- Castle !

Elle se précipita aussitôt vers lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou, se blottissant contre lui. Il aurait voulu la serrer fort dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait pas, les menottes l'en empêchant. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, savourant le parfum retrouvé de sa peau, la douceur de son étreinte, le soulagement de la sentir bien vivante contre lui. Ils entendirent la porte claquer dans leur dos, et d'un seul coup, la pièce fut de nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il au creux de son oreille. Ta joue, il t'a frappée ?

- Oui. Ce n'est rien. Et toi ? fit-elle, passant doucement ses doigts sur sa lèvre blessée.

- Ça va. Je suis un dur …, sourit-il légèrement.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de revenir poser la tête contre son épaule. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se détacher de lui. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait eu si peur.

- Rick … Le bébé … Je ne l'ai pas senti bouger …Peut-être que …

- Chut …, viens, assis-toi. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ce petit bébé …

Dans l'obscurité, ils tâtonnèrent pour s'asseoir. Kate se cala entre ses cuisses, plaquant son dos contre son torse, et il l'entoura de ses bras pour venir passer ses mains menottées sous son pull, et les poser à plat sur son ventre. Elle frissonna au contact de ses mains froides.

- Désolé, fit-il, en déposant un baiser dans son cou, faisant glisser vivement une main sur sa peau pour les réchauffer.

- Tu sais depuis combien de temps on est là ?

- Non. Aucune idée. Plusieurs heures …

- Ce salaud a réussi à nous avoir. Et Jordan ? Tu l'as vue ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non …. J'ai entendu ce coup de feu au parking.

- Oui. Tu crois qu'il l'a tuée ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas eu l'air de le laisser entendre. Je n'en sais rien ….

Les mains de Rick se réchauffaient au contact de sa peau, et lui faisaient un bien fou.

- Rick … Il nous a drogués. J'ai peur que le bébé …

- Je sais. Mais Bébé va bouger. Ça va aller …Les mains de papa sont magiques, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille.

Ils restèrent ainsi, angoissés, mais soulagés d'être réunis, uniquement concentrés pour le moment sur la quête d'un signe de vie dans le ventre de Kate. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi Tyson les avait laissés ensemble. Nul doute qu'il avait une bonne raison. Ce n'était pas juste pour le plaisir de les voir roucouler. Avec Tyson, rien n'était le fruit du hasard. Jamais. Mais pour l'instant, après ces heures de séparation, ils avaient besoin de puiser dans la présence rassurante de l'autre, la force de se battre, encore, jusqu'au bout.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 33<strong>

_Cellule de Castle et Beckett, New-York, 21 h._

Toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre, Kate et Rick discutaient, échangeant leurs théories, réfléchissant encore et toujours pour s'empêcher de penser au pire. Rick lui avait raconté l'épisode de la roulette russe, et Kate était persuadée qu'il n'y avait pas de balle dans le revolver de Tyson, parce qu'il n'aurait pas pris le moindre risque de le tuer aussi vite. Elle lui avait parlé de cet homme, Carter, qui avait l'air de bien connaître Tyson, et d'être bien trop normal pour être un de ses pantins. Ils supposaient donc que c'était un de ses amis, et espéraient que les gars allaient finir par mettre l'identifier en étudiant les dossiers des adolescents ayant fréquenté le foyer Auburn il y a quinze ans. Ils comptaient aussi sur les vidéos des caméras de surveillance dans les rues du quartier des Phelps, pour identifier peut-être le véhicule qui les avait emmenés vers cette destination inconnue. Et il y avait Tanner. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être ici. Soit Tanner s'était bel et bien enfui et se terrait quelque part, soit il était mort et les gars finiraient par trouver son cadavre. Il n'y avait pas de raison que Tyson détienne quelque part son bouc-émissaire. Il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il en était à sa phase finale, concentré sur eux. C'était son délire, et pour ça, il n'avait besoin d'aucune aide. Castle lui avait expliqué sa théorie sur le fait que Tyson prenne tout son temps, et Kate avait souri. Mais elle avait convenu qu'il avait probablement raison. Ils étaient aussi tous deux d'accord sur le fait qu'ils étaient sûrement détenus bien loin des quartiers où ils avaient mené des recherches jusque-là.

Ils étaient maintenant silencieux, depuis un petit moment, elle, calée entre ses jambes, lui l'enlaçant de son bras, la réchauffant de son corps dans son dos, de sa joue contre la sienne. Il avait toujours ses mains sur son ventre, dans l'attente de percevoir un signe de vie du bébé.

- Je crois que je préférais la dernière fois qu'un taré nous avait menottés ensemble …, constata Rick avec ironie.

- Si on excepte le fait qu'un tigre a failli nous dévorer …, fit remarquer Kate.

- C'est un détail, ça, sourit-il légèrement contre sa joue. Mais c'était torride ….

- Torride ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner.

- Excitant oui, ajouta-t-il, songeur.

- Castle …, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Quoi ? Ne dis pas le contraire ! Tes yeux me disaient tout le bien que tu pensais d'être ainsi collée à moi pendant des heures !

Elle se redressa, légèrement entre ses bras, pour pouvoir le regarder. Elle ne le voyait pas vraiment, mais parvenait à distinguer ses traits dans la pénombre.

- Je ne pensais qu'à nous sortir de cette situation. Alors, crois-moi, mes yeux avaient autre chose à faire que te dire que j'étais sous ton charme …, sourit-elle.

- Oh que si ! Tu sais ce n'est pas grave, tu avais le droit d'être folle de moi déjà à l'époque !

- Tu es terrible …, fit-elle, souriante.

- Avoue …, chuchota-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

- On n'était même pas encore …

Sa bouche effleura la sienne, et elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres toutes fraîches.

- Justement, murmura-t-il, son souffle mêlé au sien. Notre mésaventure a nourri mes fantasmes des mois durant.

- Tant que ça ? sourit-il, toujours réjouie d'apprendre combien Castle fantasmait sur elle depuis des années.

- Si tu savais …

- Je crois que cette fois, tu vas moins fantasmer …, ajouta-t-elle, plus sérieusement.

- Plus besoin de fantasmer, je peux assouvir toutes mes envies ! lança-t-il, comme une évidence.

Elle éclata de rire. D'un rire spontané, simple, presque joyeux qui le réjouit. Elle s'arrêta tout d'un coup, se figeant, comme si elle avait remarqué quelque chose.

- Il a bougé, Rick … Je crois qu'il a bougé …, fit-elle doucement, concentrée sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de son ventre.

Sans rien dire, il pressa aussitôt ses mains sur son ventre, et sentit avec soulagement un léger mouvement sous la paume de sa main.

- Il a bougé, sourit-il. Ton rire l'a réveillé.

Elle sourit à son tour, de bonheur, de soulagement, comme si c'était la toute première fois qu'elle sentait leur bébé bouger.

- Il bouge beaucoup même …, constata-t-elle, sentant les petites vaguelettes se répéter plusieurs fois à l'intérieur de son ventre.

- C'est pour qu'on soit sûrs qu'il va bien …

- Oui. Bébé va bien.

Soulagé, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Aussi froides l'une que l'autre leurs bouches se réchauffèrent instantanément, leurs lèvres se caressèrent, leurs langues s'aimèrent le temps d'un baiser, qui apaisa quelques secondes leur angoisse.

- La dernière fois, les gars étaient venus nous sortir de là, et nous sauver des griffes du tigre …, fit-elle d'un ton un peu plus grave son front collé au sien.

- Ils viendront cette fois aussi … Les gars vont remuer ciel et terre pour nous retrouver. Et ils viendront.

Elle vint blottir sa tête contre son épaule, et il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'elle, comme si après leurs rires, après le soulagement, après avoir réussi à oublier quelques secondes l'enfer qu'ils vivaient, la peur s'immisçait de nouveau en eux insidieusement.

- Et Gates va appeler la cavalerie, ajouta-t-il. Tyson ne sait pas que …

- Chut …, murmura-t-elle en redressant la tête. Je crois qu'il nous observe.

- Comment ? fit-il, étonné, en regardant l'obscurité tout autour d'eux.

- Au-dessus de la porte, chuchota-t-elle. Il y a quelque chose …

Leurs yeux s'étaient un peu habitués à la pénombre, et ils parvenaient à distinguer les murs de la pièce, les contours de la porte métallique, et effectivement, comme accroché au mur, au-dessus du chambranle de la porte, un petit objet.

- Une caméra, tu crois ? murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

- Peut-être oui … C'est pour ça aussi qu'il nous a laissés nous retrouver. Il veut nous observer …

Ils ne savaient pas si Tyson pouvait les entendre, mais par précaution, leurs échanges n'étaient maintenant plus que de simples murmures et chuchotements, prononcés au creux de l'oreille.

_Au même instant, à quelques mètres de là, dans une pièce voisine._

Tyson, les yeux rivés à l'écran, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il les observait depuis plus d'une heure, tentant de suivre le fil de leur conversation. Le son était mauvais, et il pestait contre la technologie médiocre de cette caméra qui l'empêchait de comprendre un mot sur deux. Les images qu'il avait pu voir, même de mauvaise qualité, l'avaient énervé plus qu'autre chose. Il comptait en découvrir davantage encore sur eux, se repaître de leur angoisse, et au lieu de ça, il assistait une fois de plus à la mièvrerie de leur bonheur.

- Ils se marrent ! s'exclama-t-il avec rage. Ils savent ce qui les attend et ils sont là à se remémorer leurs doux souvenirs, à rigoler comme des gamins, et à se bécoter.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi en les mettant dans la même pièce ? fit remarquer Megan.

- Je voulais en apprendre plus sur la façon dont ils ont prévu de déjouer la suite. Ils ont forcément prévu quelque chose, affirma-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran.

- Ils ne sont pas assez bêtes pour révéler leur stratégie, constata-t-elle.

- Ils ne savent pas qu'ils sont filmés.

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Tu le sais. Ils ne se diront rien sur leur stratégie.

- Regarde-les, putain ! s'énerva-t-il. Ils veulent jouer. Eh bien, on va jouer, puisqu'ils ont l'air pressés qu'on commence.

Il se leva brusquement, et attrapa son arme.-

- On va les chercher. On va rigoler un peu.

Il quitta la pièce rageusement, alors que Megan lui emboîtait le pas. Ils remontèrent le couloir, pour atteindre la cellule de leurs prisonniers, et Tyson ouvrit la porte dans un fracas de métal, la faisant claquer contre le mur.

Rick et Kate sursautèrent, brutalement arrachés au silence qui les enveloppait depuis un moment. Ils réalisèrent tout de suite que Tyson était énervé, se doutant très bien de qui l'avait fait passer de son calme placide de tout à l'heure à cette rage. Les rires et les baisers de ses proies ne faisaient certainement pas partie de son plan. La lumière s'alluma, les éblouissant comme à chaque fois, et Megan entra à son tour, une arme elle-aussi à la main.

- Levez-vous ! lança-t-il froidement. Et éloignez-vous l'un de l'autre !

Ils s'exécutèrent, se levant difficilement, et s'éloignèrent chacun contre un mur, sans se quitter des yeux. D'un regard, inquiet et rassurant à la fois, ils se dirent que cette fois, l'heure était venue. Ils allaient devoir affronter le pire. Ils le savaient.

Tyson s'avança et empoigna Kate par le bras pour la faire avancer vers la porte. D'un signe de tête, il indiqua à Megan qu'elle pouvait l'emmener. Megan la fit passer devant elle, et lui intima d'avancer de son arme plantée dans son dos.

- Pas le moindre geste, Beckett, c'est clair ? lui fit sèchement Megan, méfiante. Tu marches droit devant toi sans t'arrêter.

Kate ne répondit pas, se contentant d'obéir, sentant la pression du canon du revolver dans son dos. Il n'était pas question de faire le moindre faux-pas, de prendre le moindre risque que Megan perde son sang-froid. Elles disparurent dans le couloir, alors que Tyson ordonnait à Castle d'avancer à son tour.

Ils déambulèrent ainsi, en file indienne dans plusieurs couloirs. Kate tentait de ne pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer, et se concentrait sur les lieux. C'était une usine. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ses yeux se portaient sur les moindres détails. Les tuyauteries, les petits panonceaux précisant les fonctions des salles cachées derrière les portes closes, le chemin emprunté. Elle comptait ses pas. Elle tentait de s'orienter. Cela pourrait être utile. Elle l'espérait. Personne ne parlait. Seuls le bruit de leurs pas et le souffle de leurs respirations crevaient le silence des couloirs. Rick, qui marchait derrière Megan et Kate, sentait la pression monter en lui, et l'angoisse l'envahir de manière totalement incontrôlable. Il savait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'enfer, et qu'ils allaient avoir à endurer ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu à affronter ensemble jusque-là. Il avait peur. Réellement peur. De cette peur qui vous glaçait le sang, qui vous empêchait de réfléchir de manière sensée. Peur de voir Kate souffrir, peur de la perdre, peur que d'ici quelques secondes toute sa vie soit anéantie. Tout à l'heure, ils avaient ri, ils avaient plaisanté, ils s'étaient embrassés, comme pour déjouer le destin, comme un pied de nez à leur triste sort. Mais c'était pour mieux contrer la terreur tapie au fond de leurs ventres. Les conseils de Shaw étaient clairs, mais comment allait-il pouvoir supporter de voir Kate souffrir ? La voir pleurer l'anéantissait déjà. Alors la voir souffrir … Elle était forte. Elle avait un mental de battante, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'avoir mal. Il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose, et tentait tant bien que mal de ressasser dans sa tête les paroles de Jordan la veille.

Arrivé au bout d'un long couloir, Tyson ordonna à Beckett de pousser la porte qui lui faisait face, et tous entrèrent.

- Jordan ! s'écria Kate aussitôt avec soulagement, découvrant que l'agent Shaw était là, menottée, les jambes et les bras attachés à la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

Elle avait eu si peur de ne jamais la revoir, que sur le coup, elle en oublia ce qui les attendait.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Rick, content lui-aussi de découvrir Shaw bien vivante.

- Oui, ça va …, répondit-elle, en les dévisageant l'un et l'autre, constatant leurs blessures au visage. Et vous ?

Attachée sur cette chaise depuis des heures, Jordan avait l'impression que tous ses muscles étaient endoloris, mais ni Tyson ni personne d'autre ne l'avait touchée. Ils s'étaient contentés de l'isoler ici. L'attente lui avait paru interminable, et en même temps, tant qu'elle attendait, elle restait en vie. Elle savait que Castle et Beckett étaient bien vivants quelque part pendant tout ce temps. S'il y avait quelqu'un à tuer en premier ici, c'était elle. Elle s'aperçut à leurs visages, et au soulagement dans leurs voix, qu'ils avaient eu très peur pour elle. Elle était terrifiée elle-aussi, mais cachait sa peur sous un masque impassible. Non pas qu'il soit dans ses habitudes de se faire enlever par un tueur en série, mais à Quantico, les agents du FBI étaient entraînés à ce genre de situation. Si Tyson l'avait gardée en vie jusqu'à présent, c'était uniquement pour se servir d'elle. Rien d'autre. Et il n'hésiterait pas à l'éliminer, sans raison valable, juste pour toucher Castle et Beckett. Il savait qu'ils étaient liés tous les trois par une affection sincère. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il faudrait qu'à la moindre opportunité, elle s'immisce dans la brèche. C'était la seule chance qu'elle avait de se sortir d'ici vivante. Elle ne pourrait pas attendre l'arrivée des renforts. Tyson avait prévu de faire durer le supplice de Castle et Beckett, mais sûrement pas le sien.

- Fermez-la ! Epargnez-nous vos touchantes retrouvailles ! lança Tyson en empoignant Rick par le bras, pour aller le faire asseoir sur une chaise à côté de Jordan, tandis que Megan tenait toujours Kate en joue.

Kate embrassa la pièce du regard rapidement. Il n'y avait quasiment rien ici, excepté les deux chaises métalliques fixées au sol, et quelques caisses contre le mur d'un côté, remplies de tout un tas d'objets non identifiables dans la pénombre. Le ronronnement d'un générateur électrique meublait le silence pesant. Megan, dans son dos, ne disait rien. Elle se contentait d'exécuter les ordres de Tyson, sans même qu'il ait besoin de lui parler d'ailleurs. Ces deux-là savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils étaient préparés, et un seul regard suffisait à ce qu'ils se comprennent, preuve de la complicité qui les unissait au-delà de leur démence.

- Ne t'avise pas de bouger, Castle, lâcha Tyson qui semblait avoir retrouvé son calme, et maîtriser la situation.

Il attrapa plusieurs cordages dans une caisse, et prit le temps de l'attacher solidement à la chaise. Rick sentit les liens lui pincer la peau à mesure que Tyson les serrait, pour être bien certain qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de bouger. De là, il ne voyait plus Kate, quelques mètres derrière lui. L'angoisse lui tiraillait le ventre. Il ne fallait pas montrer à Tyson qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de voir souffrir sa muse. Il avala une grande bouffée d'air, et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Kate observait Tyson s'affairer autour de Rick, tentant de maîtriser les battements de son cœur qui s'emballaient irrémédiablement dans sa poitrine. Nul doute qu'il était en train de positionner Rick pour qu'il assiste au spectacle de sa torture. Qu'allait-il lui faire subir ? Elle était terrorisée. Elle avait déjà été torturée par le passé, plusieurs fois. Mais là, elle savait que cela n'aurait rien à voir. Torturer pour vous forcer à avouer quelque chose et torturer par pur plaisir de vous faire souffrir, étaient deux choses bien différentes. Cette fois, le supplice allait durer, sans qu'elle n'ait aucun moyen d'y mettre fin. Rien ne dépendait d'elle. Elle allait avoir mal. Elle allait souffrir. Elle luttait pour empêcher son corps de trembler de peur, s'efforçant de nourrir son esprit de pensées positives. Elle revoyait Shaw, leur expliquer pendant des heures l'attitude à adopter. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mentalement, elle ne lâcherait rien. Il en allait de leur survie. Mais son corps supporterait-il ce qui l'attendait ? Et le bébé ? Elle était plus fragile, plus fatiguée aussi.

Sans rien dire, Tyson s'avança vers elle pour l'attraper par le bras et l'emmener au centre de la pièce, tandis que Megan allait se poster derrière Castle et Shaw, braquant son arme vers leurs têtes. Elle vit Tyson appuyer sur un bouton contre le mur avant de revenir vers elle. Une sorte de chaîne avec un crochet descendit du plafond dans un grondement mécanique. Kate avait la sensation que son cœur allait lâcher à tout moment, tellement la peur le faisait battre fort. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Rick à quelques mètres d'elle pour y chercher du réconfort. Il était terrifié. Elle le voyait. Ses yeux se portèrent sur Jordan, qui tenta de la regarder avec confiance, comme pour la rassurer, comme pour lui dire qu'elle était capable d'endurer ce qui allait suivre. Tyson lui fit lever les mains, et crocheta la chaîne qui tombait du plafond à ses menottes, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton. Suspendue les bras en l'air, les menottes lui lacéraient les poignets, alors qu'elle était soulevée à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol, ses pieds ne touchant plus terre. Immédiatement, elle sentit la douleur gagner ses muscles tant son corps se trouvait ainsi étiré. Son ventre lui fit mal. La douleur à ses poignets était à la limite du supportable. Elle se crispa, fermant les yeux quelques secondes, pour ne pas crier sa souffrance.

- Kate ! hurla Rick, meurtri par la douleur de sa femme, incapable de rester sans réaction.

- Castle …, chuchota Shaw, le cœur serré à la vision du masque de douleur de Beckett. Ne le laissez pas gagner ... Ne lui faites pas ce plaisir …

Jordan savait depuis qu'elle avait appris la rage qu'entretenait Tyson à leur égard, que si la confrontation devait avoir lieu, elle serait terrible. Si c'était là le premier acte, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il avait prévu pour la suite. Elle regardait Beckett lutter pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle souffrait, et tentait, à chaque fois que son regard croisait le sien, de lui transmettre la force de résister.

- Je ne peux pas …, elle … Mon Dieu … Kate …, murmura Rick, luttant lui aussi, tiraillé entre son cœur meurtri, et sa raison qui lui intimait de ne pas montrer sa douleur.

- Il le faut. Ne le laissez pas se réjouir trop vite.

- Fermez-la tous les deux ! cria Megan dans leur dos.

Kate tentait de rester le plus immobile possible, car chacun de ses mouvements même légers la faisaient tourner sur elle-même au bout de la chaîne, lui arrachant les poignets. Tyson restait là à contempler la scène, avec son petit sourire satisfait. Ses yeux couraient de Beckett à Castle comme pour mieux se nourrir de leur détresse à tous deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tyson ? lança Rick rageusement.

- Regarder, Castle. C'est tout. Elle n'est pas belle comme ça ta petite copine ? fit-il en riant, tout en s'approchant d'elle.

Il leva la tête pour la regarder, content de lire la souffrance sur son visage.

- Alors Lieutenant Beckett ? On rigole moins maintenant ?

Kate ne répondit pas. Se refusant à regarder Tyson, elle fixait simplement Rick, ses yeux se perdant dans les siens, comme si souvent. Il la poussa par les jambes pour obliger son corps à tourner sur lui-même, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Le métal des menottes qui tournaient et frottaient autour de ses poignets mettait sa chair à vif, brûlant sa peau.

- Laisse-la ! Arrête ! hurla Rick prêt à bondir de sa chaise.

Mais les liens le clouèrent sur place. Il réalisa que tout ce que Shaw leur avait expliqué la veille, n'était rien à côté de ce qu'ils allaient endurer maintenant. Se sentir aussi impuissant lui était insupportable. Son cerveau s'obstinait à chercher un recours. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Si ce n'est attendre. Et espérer que les gars allaient arriver très vite.

* * *

><p><span><em>12<em>_ème__ District, New-York, 22 heures._

Tout le poste était en ébullition. Cinq agents fédéraux et deux techniciens étaient arrivés directement de Washington, avec tout le matériel nécessaire à une investigation de cette ampleur. La salle de travail avait été transformée en cellule de crise, et officiellement les opérations étaient passées sous le contrôle de l'agent Wade. En temps normal, Ryan et Esposito auraient pesté contre ce qu'ils considéraient comme une invasion de leur territoire, mais ce soir, toute l'aide du monde était la bienvenue. Le FBI allait leur faire gagner un temps fou, et de précieuses minutes. L'écran translucide avait pris place contre le mur, et des milliers de données y défilaient pour accélérer la recherche menée depuis des heures sur les bâtiments contenant du plomb et les usines fabriquant des produits à base de polyacrylonitrile. Jusqu'à présent, les recherches croisées n'avaient rien donné pour les quartiers du Queens et de Brooklyn. La matrice élargissait donc le périmètre en cercles concentriques autour de ces deux quartiers. En parallèle, la matrice cherchait également un visuel de Jerry Tyson, Megan Wellington ou Carter Sullivan sur toutes les images des caméras de surveillance du sud-est de la ville via le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale. Des millions d'images, captées au cours de l'après-midi dans les rues de New-York, défilaient à toute allure. La puissance d'investigation du matériel haute-technologie du FBI était un atout inégalable.

Deux agents étaient partis dans _Crown Heights_, où l'appartement de Tyson et Megan venait d'être localisé, suite aux témoignages de voisins qui les avaient reconnus. L'investigation menée depuis deux jours dans ce quartier allait enfin porter ses fruits. Pendant ce temps, les gars étaient rentrés au poste avec le fameux Carter Sullivan. Ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé chez lui, mais plusieurs officiers étaient allés explorer les endroits qu'il fréquentait habituellement dans le Bronx, où il était connu comme le loup blanc. Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à le dénicher, tranquillement installé dans un bar, en train de profiter de sa soirée entourée de quelques jolies filles, comme si de rien n'était. Il avait feint la surprise totale, se demandant bien ce qu'on lui voulait, et jurant grand Dieu qu'il s'était tenu à carreau depuis sa sortie de prison. Une fois au poste, son interrogatoire n'avait pas apporté davantage d'éléments. Il avait fait face à Esposito et Ryan, avec son air supérieur et narquois. Dès les premiers mots, les gars avaient compris que quoi qu'ils disent ou qu'ils fassent, il serait très difficile de faire parler Carter Sullivan. C'était un dur, un méchant à l'ancienne, un gars qui connaissait le monde de la rue depuis toujours, et qui ne vendrait ses potes pour rien au monde. Sa défense tenait dans le fait que les images vidéo d'un homme cagoulé avec un doigt en moins, conduisant un van qui ne lui appartenait pas, ne prouvaient en rien sa complicité dans l'enlèvement de ces trois personnes dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il faisait dans les trafics, pas dans les enlèvements. Il n'avait, à l'entendre, aucun souvenir d'un certain Jerry Dixon qui aurait côtoyé le même foyer que lui quinze ans auparavant. Le ton était monté, Esposito s'était énervé, finissant par le menacer de le faire descendre s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à l'un de leurs amis. Au final, Carter Sullivan avait fini par réclamer la présence d'un avocat, les dévisageant avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il était maintenant en garde-à-vue.

Des agents s'occupaient à présent de mener une recherche approfondie concernant Carter Sullivan afin de trouver un moyen de faire pression sur lui pour l'amener à parler, car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était impliqué. Clayton et Wade, Esposito et Ryan, étudiaient les vidéos des caméras de surveillance des rues entourant le domicile des Phelps pour tenter de pister rue par rue, le van noir qui avait emporté Beckett, Castle et Shaw.

- Ils ne sont pas dans le Queens ni dans Brooklyn, annonça soudain Ryan.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Wade.

- Là, le van emprunte la 25A, répondit Ryan en montrant l'image sur son écran.

- Il part sur Long Island, en direction de l'est …, constata Esposito.

- On n'a plus rien après. La 25A n'est pas sous surveillance vidéo, ajouta Ryan d'un air dépité.

- Putain … ça fait des heures qu'on se focalise sur ces foutus quartiers, grogna Esposito, alors que ce taré est à Long Island.

- Comment on va le dénicher là-bas, c'est immense, fit remarquer Clayton.

- Ouais, en gros 4000 km², précisa Esposito.

- On va modifier les données sur la matrice pour vérifier les usines sur Long Island, fit Wade en se levant pour se poster face à l'écran translucide.

- Les usines n'ont peut-être aucun rapport avec tout ça, constata Clayton. Il est peut-être totalement ailleurs, dans un endroit qu'il a choisi juste pour eux, et qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec une usine.

- Oui. On a passé des heures à chercher dans le Queens et Brooklyn pour rien, ajouta Esposito. Peut-être que cette histoire de plomb et de polymachintruc c'est aussi pour nous leurrer, et nous faire perdre notre temps.

- Je ne sais pas, constata Ryan, sceptique. Dans l'usine où il gardait Ellie, et où il y avait les deux autres cellules, pour Davis et Tanner sûrement, il n'y avait ni plomb ni ce polymère. Donc il a forcément fréquenté une autre usine où on en trouve. Peut-être celle où il prévoyait de torturer Beckett et Castle.

- Mais on ne trouve rien qui associe le plomb et le polymachintruc, fit remarquer Esposito.

- En plus, ce sont des indices invisibles, Tyson ne savait pas qu'il laissait ces traces-là derrière lui …, donc il ne nous mène pas en bateau avec ça, il faut continuer à suivre cette piste, insista Ryan.

- Peut-être qu'il le savait …

- Je ne crois pas. Ce ne sont pas dans ces indices habituels. Il n'était sûrement pas conscient qu'il s'exposait au plomb et au polyacrylonitrile. Il doit y avoir une explication …

- Il faudrait recentrer la recherche d'un visuel de Tyson et Megan sur Long Island et sur les deux derniers jours. C'est possible non ? demanda Esposito à l'intention de l'agent Wade.

- Oui. Mais ça peut durer des heures avant qu'on ait quelque chose … ou rien du tout, répondit Wade.

- C'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire …

- Je vais voir Gates, lança Ryan. Il faut que tous les hommes qui étaient dans le Queens et Brooklyn partent inspecter les bâtiments isolés de Long Island. On ne peut pas attendre que la matrice trouve quelque chose.

- Avec la tempête de neige, on n'a pas fini …, nota Esposito. Peut-être que les polices des comtés de Nassau et Suffolk peuvent aider.

Au moment où Ryan s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce pour rejoindre le bureau de Gates, un officier passa la porte.

- Lieutenants, il y a un homme à l'accueil en bas qui demande à parler au lieutenant Beckett. Le Capitaine Gates est occupée avec les familles de Castle et Beckett, et …

- Qui est-ce ?

- Il est confus. Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir son nom. Il demande juste à parler au lieutenant Beckett.

- Faites-le monter, immédiatement, ordonna Esposito.


	23. Chapter 34-35

**Chapitre 34**

_Salle de pause, 12__ème__ District, 22 heures._

Dès qu'ils avaient aperçu le jeune homme passer la porte de l'ascenseur encadré par deux officiers, Esposito et Ryan avaient compris que Tanner Phelps venait de se présenter de lui-même au commissariat, et qu'ils allaient peut-être enfin avoir quelque chose de concret pour dénicher Tyson. Mais Tanner, d'emblée, s'était montré perturbé. Il était frigorifié, à peine vêtu, sale, et plutôt désorienté, répétant inlassablement qu'il devait parler au lieutenant Beckett. Ils l'avaient installé en salle de pause, et avaient convoqué un médecin d'urgence. Ses parents avaient été informés, et des policiers étaient en train de les accompagner au poste. Dans l'état actuel des choses, Tanner semblait tout juste en état de répondre à leurs questions, mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Quel que soit son état, il fallait l'interroger.

Assis sur le fauteuil, une épaisse couverture sur les épaules et une tasse de café fumante entre les mains, Tanner regardait ses pieds, marmonnant toujours la même chose. Les gars savaient qu'il était un peu différent, pas vraiment autiste, mais plutôt dans son monde, dans sa bulle comme disait sa mère. Il était intelligent, et tout à fait capable de tenir un raisonnement malgré tout, mais le contact avec ses semblables le perturbait. Ryan avait donc pris les choses en main, s'estimant plus posé et patient dans son approche que son coéquipier. Esposito, debout contre le mur, observait donc silencieusement Ryan tenter de faire parler Tanner, bouillonnant intérieurement que les choses n'aillent pas plus vite.

- Je dois parler au lieutenant Beckett. Il faut que je lui parle. Il faut que je lui parle, répéta pour la énième fois Tanner, sans même lever les yeux vers Ryan.

- Tanner, le lieutenant Beckett n'est pas là, répondit calmement Ryan. Tu sais pourquoi.

Tanner faisait machinalement tourner la tasse de café entre ses mains.

- Je dois parler au lieutenant Beckett. Il va la tuer, reprit le jeune homme.

- Qui va la tuer ?

- Jerry. Il va tuer le lieutenant Beckett et Castle.

Ryan se retourna pour lancer un regard à Esposito. Ils étaient aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre que Tanner connaissent les noms de tous les protagonistes, ainsi que les intentions de Tyson. Nul doute que réussir à le faire parler davantage allait pouvoir les aider. Il fallait absolument que Tanner leur dise où chercher.

- Tu les connais ? reprit Ryan.

- Non. Mais Jerry parle tout le temps de Beckett et Castle, expliqua-t-il. Il va la tuer. Il l'a dit.

- Où est-il Tanner ? Où est Jerry ?demanda Ryan, tentant sa chance d'obtenir une révélation soudaine.

- Je dois le dire au lieutenant Beckett.

- Tu ne peux pas parler au lieutenant Beckett, répondit Ryan de nouveau, tentant de ne pas perdre patience. Jerry l'a enlevée.

Tanner leva enfin les yeux vers lui, l'air inquiet, comme si tout à coup, il prenait conscience de ce qui se passait.

- Il va tuer mes parents, fit-il, presque paniqué. Il va les tuer. Il a dit qu'il allait les tuer si je n'obéissais pas. Je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je dois partir.

Tanner commença à se lever.

- Tanner, assis-toi, fit calmement Ryan. Tu ne peux pas partir. Tes parents sont en sécurité. Des policiers sont en train de les amener ici. Jerry ne va pas les tuer.

Le jeune homme le regarda, comme pour sonder son esprit, puis se rassit.

- Tu dois nous aider à retrouver le lieutenant Beckett. Tu veux bien essayer ?

- Oui.

Constatant que Tanner commençait lentement à sortir de sa bulle, et que la discussion semblait plus aisée, Esposito vint s'asseoir à côté de Ryan.

- Tu sais où est Jerry ? demanda Ryan.

- Non. Je ne sais pas.

- Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ? enchaîna Esposito.

- Je ne sais pas.

Esposito soupira, perdant déjà patience, désespérant d'obtenir des réponses claires et précises de ce jeune homme, qui malgré ses efforts, s'avérait finalement très confus.

- Tanner, tu dois nous aider, ou bien il va tuer le lieutenant Beckett …, fit Ryan, toujours posément.

- Je ….

- Tanner … Tu es venu ici pour aider le lieutenant Beckett, pour la prévenir. Le lieutenant Beckett est notre amie. Et son mari Castle, aussi. Jerry veut leur faire du mal. Il faut absolument que tu arrives à te souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, reprit Esposito, du ton le plus calme et aimable dont il était capable.

Tanner les regarda tristement, comme s'il voulait les aider, sans y parvenir.

- Tanner … on va reprendre depuis le début, continua Ryan. Tu es parti du foyer Lincoln mardi matin ?

- Il est venu me chercher. Dans le van. Je devais attendre. Mais c'était long, et j'ai réfléchi.

- Attendre quoi ? fit Esposito.

- Il devait appeler. Mais je crois qu'il voulait me tuer. Je me suis enfui.

- Et après ?

- Je devais aller voir mes parents parce que Jerry voulait les tuer, mais je vous ai vus. Alors je me suis caché.

- Tu es resté caché tout ce temps ? s'étonna Ryan.

- Oui. Dans la rue.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ? demanda Esposito, cherchant à comprendre son état d'esprit.

- Parce que je n'ai pas tué Glen Haner. Jerry l'a tué. Il l'a étranglé. Il voulait qu'on croit que c'était moi.

Effectivement, Tanner n'avait rien à voir avec Davis. Soumis en bonne partie à Tyson, mais suffisamment intelligent pour avoir compris ce qui l'attendait, avoir compris la manipulation mise en œuvre par Tyson et Megan, et avoir tenté d'y faire face comme il pouvait.

- Depuis quand étais-tu avec Jerry ? demanda Esposito.

- Je ne sais pas. Longtemps.

- Où vivais-tu avant le foyer Lincoln ?

- J'étais prisonnier. Il y avait une fille qui criait et appelait à l'aide. Et un autre homme aussi.

- C'était il y a longtemps ça ?

- Oui. C'était l'été.

Tanner devait faire référence à l'usine abandonnée où Ellie Byrd avait été détenue dans le Queens. Il y avait retrouvé deux autres cellules.

- Tu es resté là-bas tout le temps ?

- Non. Après … Megan venait me parler tout le temps. Je ne voulais pas l'écouter, mais elle faisait des choses dans ma tête. Elle est belle. Et il a dit qu'il allait tuer mes parents.

- C'était où ?

- Chez eux. J'étais dans une chambre, tout le temps dans une chambre, expliqua Tanner.

- Dans leur appartement de _Crown Heights_ ? fit Ryan.

- Je ne sais pas …, un appartement oui, mais je ne sais pas où.

Tanner avait l'air de n'avoir aucune notion précise des lieux où il avait vécu ces derniers mois. Jamais il n'arriverait à leur donner le nom d'une ville ou d'une usine où pouvait se trouver Tyson.

- C'est là-bas que tu as entendu parler de Beckett et Castle ? demanda Esposito.

- Oui. Ils parlaient tout le temps. Ils voulaient les attaquer à l'hôpital.

- Où voulaient-ils les emmener ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont déjà emmené ailleurs pendant tout ce temps ?

- Au foyer, répondit Tanner comme une évidence.

- Oui, mais à part le foyer ?

- Oui. Dans une usine où Jerry faisait des choses.

- Que faisait-il ?

- Il a mis des caméras. Je l'ai aidé. Et l'autre homme aussi, expliqua Tanner.

- Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle.

- C'est lui ? demanda Ryan, sortant du dossier la photo de Carter Sullivan.

- Non.

- Lui ? enchaîna Ryan, en montrant la photo de Davis.

- Oui.

- Ok. C'est bien Tanner. Tu nous aides beaucoup.

Davis avait donc fréquenté cette usine, comme Tyson. Ce pouvait être l'endroit à même de contenir des matériaux en plomb.

- Où était cette usine ?

- Je ne me souviens pas. Mais on ne pouvait pas y aller à pied. On a roulé dans le van.

- Ok. Et elle servait à quoi cette usine avant ? Il y avait quelque chose d'écrit quelque part ?

- Je ne sais plus.

Ryan et Esposito se lancèrent un regard dépité. Tanner ne faisait que confirmer leurs suppositions, sans rien leur apprendre qui puisse permettre de retrouver rapidement Beckett, Castle et Shaw.

- Mais je peux dessiner si vous avez du papier et un crayon.

- Dessiner ? lui fit Esposito, perplexe.

- Oui. Je peux dessiner l'usine. Je dessine très bien.

* * *

><p><span><em>Pendant ce temps-là dans l'autre salle de repos …<em>

Martha et Alexis, les traits marqués, étaient assises dans le canapé de la salle de repos, chacune une tasse à la main, de thé pour la première, de café pour la seconde. Jim faisait les cent pas entre la porte et la fenêtre tout en se triturant nerveusement les doigts. Le Capitaine Gates les avait prévenus il y a une heure. Elle avait retardé l'ultime moment le plus possible, gardant espoir que Castle et Beckett allaient être retrouvés rapidement. Passé la stupeur et l'effroi, elles s'étaient dépêchées de rejoindre le poste, où elles avaient retrouvé Jim, qui n'imaginait pas pouvoir se ronger les sangs ailleurs qu'ici. Elles avaient besoin d'être rassurées, et d'être ici, avec tous ceux qui s'affairaient pour les retrouver. Le Capitaine Gates les avait accueillis, mais occupée à coordonner le travail du FBI et de ses hommes, elle leur avait demandé de patienter dans la salle de repos, en attendant de venir leur détailler davantage la situation. Depuis, ils étaient restés silencieux, chacun muré dans ses propres angoisses.

- Jim, s'il vous plaît, voulez-vous bien arrêter de déambuler ainsi …, lui fit gentiment Martha. Vous me donnez le tournis …

- Désolé …, je …, répondit-il, s'arrêtant de marcher.

- Non, ce n'est rien … Mais asseyez-vous donc avec nous.

Il soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de Martha. Il posa ses coudes en appui sur ses cuisses, et se remit à triturer nerveusement ses doigts.

- Vous devriez boire une de ces tisanes qu'ils ont là, ça vous aiderait à vous détendre, suggéra Martha.

- Non, merci …, ça va aller.

De nouveau, un silence pesant s'installa. Jim sentait l'angoisse lui serrer l'estomac. Il s'était toujours inquiété pour Katie, dès lors qu'elle avait rejoint l'école de police. Mais ces dernières années, la présence de Richard aux côtés d'elle, aussi bien au travail que dans le privé, le rassurait. Avec Richard, Katie avait été capable d'affronter ses pires démons, de reprendre goût à la vie, de se sortir de toutes les situations délicates. Il se prenait donc à être moins soucieux, mais ce soir, il réalisait que Katie le ménageait, en ne lui parlant pas de tous les dangers auxquels elle était confrontée. Il se doutait de beaucoup de choses bien-sûr. Mais apparemment ce Jerry Tyson était après elle et Richard depuis très longtemps, et elle ne lui en avait pas parlé.

- Vous étiez au courant pour ce psychopathe ? demanda tout à coup Jim, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Oui …, répondit Alexis, le regard dans le vide. Kate et Papa ont déjoué ses plans il y a quelques années, et depuis Tyson veut se venger en s'en prenant à eux. Cela faisait des mois qu'il les traquait, les espionnait.

- Mon Dieu … Katie ne m'a rien dit …, constata Jim, un brin dépité.

- Elle ne voulait pas vous inquiéter, lui répondit gentiment Alexis.

- Oui, je sais bien, Katie ne me parle jamais de ce qui se passe au travail. Mais elle attend un bébé …, même si c'est une sacrée tête de mule, j'aurais pu lui dire de ...

- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, Jim, l'interrompit Martha. Katherine et Richard n'auraient pas laissé tomber. On ne pourra jamais rien faire pour empêcher ces deux-là d'affronter tous les dangers.

- Et encore, ils font plus attention, maintenant qu'il y a le bébé …, constata Alexis tristement.

Tous trois se turent de nouveau, chacun songeant à ce que devaient endurer Kate et Rick en ce moment, imaginant parfois le pire, tentant de croire à une issue heureuse, stressant inévitablement en voyant les minutes défiler, et l'agitation fébrile qui régnait dans le poste.

- Vous vous souvenez la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvés ici dans cette situation, à attendre de leurs nouvelles, Jim ? demanda Martha, rompant soudain le silence.

- Oui … Ils étaient tombés dans je ne sais plus quel guet-apens, répondit Jim.

- Oui, c'était notre premier dîner tous les quatre. Et on avait passé les trois quarts du repas à se chicaner …, expliqua Martha avec un sourire, repensant à la bêtise de leur comportement ce soir-là.

- Oui, sourit légèrement Jim.

- Les pauvres … Du coup, à la première occasion, ils ont fui pour partir enquêter.

- On a passé le reste de la soirée à angoisser, et ils sont revenus, comme si de rien n'était.

- Ce soir-là, on a découvert qu'on avait beaucoup de points en commun, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Martha en lui tapotant affectueusement l'épaule.

Il esquissa un sourire. Ils avaient au moins en commun d'être les parents de ces deux énergumènes butés et tenaces, qui outre le fait qu'ils soient mariés, passaient leur vie confrontés au danger, à traquer les pires criminels. Leur inquiétude commune pour leurs rejetons les avait rapprochés, et ils avaient appris à se connaître, à se comprendre, et à apprécier leurs différences notables de caractère. Des différences qui étaient apparues à priori totalement incompatibles tant elles étaient contradictoires, mais avec le temps, les dîners de famille étaient devenus joyeux et animés, et Jim y prenait toute sa place.

Le Capitaine Gates passa enfin la porte, et vint s'asseoir face à eux trois.

- Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre ainsi, commença-t-elle, mais il y a beaucoup à faire.

- Ce n'est rien, Capitaine, merci de prendre le temps de nous tenir informés, répondit Jim.

- Savez-vous où ils sont détenus ? demanda Martha avec inquiétude. Vous avez une piste ?

Gates hésita à répondre, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils savaient réellement de Jerry Tyson et du lien qu'il entretenait avec Castle et Beckett. En même temps, elle savait la mère de Castle tenace. Elle ne partirait pas d'ici sans savoir précisément ce qui était arrivé. Elle comprenait leur angoisse, cette angoisse qui s'était emparée d'elle-aussi depuis quelques heures, même si en tant que Capitaine de ce commissariat elle se devait de n'en rien laisser paraître. Elle voyait les minutes qui défilaient inexorablement, elle constatait l'ampleur des efforts de tout le monde ici, et pourtant, il n'y avait toujours rien permettant de retrouver Beckett, Castle et Shaw prochainement. Cela faisait près de dix heures qu'ils étaient entre les mains de ce psychopathe, et Dieu seul sait tout ce qu'il avait déjà pu leur faire subir pendant tout ce temps. Chaque minute qui passait les rapprochait un peu plus de l'issue fatale. Et Beckett était enceinte. Ce paramètre l'inquiétait. Autant pour le bébé que pour Beckett elle-même. Elle avait beau assurer depuis le début de sa grossesse que cela ne changeait rien à son efficacité, ce qui s'était avéré vrai jusque-là, dans pareilles conditions, cela allait forcément influer sur son comportement vis-à-vis de Tyson. Et celui de Castle aussi. Se sortir d'un tel enfer impliquait pour tout flic une prise de risque. Une prise de risque calculée. Mais une prise de risque malgré tout. S'ils n'arrivaient pas à temps pour les délivrer, Beckett et Castle seraient-ils à même de prendre ce risque pour tenter de s'en sortir ? En temps normal, oui. Beckett enceinte. Elle en doutait. Et c'était peut-être là sa plus grosse inquiétude. Qu'ils n'osent pas prendre le risque de s'en tirer par eux-mêmes par peur des conséquences pour leur enfant.

- Capitaine, vous pouvez tout nous dire, insista Martha, gravement.

D'ordinaire, elle préférait ne pas tenir informées les familles des victimes de l'état de l'enquête, surtout en pleine urgence. Mais il s'agissait de Beckett et Castle. Et elle comprenait combien leurs familles avaient besoin de savoir.

- Nous ignorons précisément où ils se trouvent, avoua Gates.

- Mais vous avez des pistes ? demanda aussitôt Alexis, avec espoir.

- Nous supposons qu'ils sont détenus quelque part sur Long Island. Les dernières images du véhicule qui les a emmenés le montre partant en direction de l'est sur Long Island, expliqua Gates, se voulant la plus précise possible, afin de les rassurer.

- Long Island ? Mais c'est immense, constata Jim, d'un air dépité.

- Oui. Mais nous avons plusieurs équipes qui sillonnent les usines abandonnées de la région, et les polices locales des comtés de Nassau et du Suffolk nous prêtent main forte. Des agents de FBI sont arrivés de Washington.

D'une certaine façon, ces quelques mots les rassurèrent, dans la mesure où tous les moyens possibles et imaginables semblaient avoir été mis en œuvre. Ils connaissaient un peu le Capitaine Gates, à travers ce qu'en disaient Rick et Kate, et ils savaient combien elle était prête à tout pour ses hommes.

- Vous savez s'ils sont blessés ? s'inquiéta Martha.

- Il n'y avait pas de traces de sang sur le lieu de leur enlèvement, répondit Gates s'en tenant aux faits.

- Que veut ce Tyson, Capitaine ? Il vous a contactés ? demanda Jim, cherchant à comprendre.

- Non, il ne nous a pas contactés, monsieur Beckett.

Gates cherchait ses mots, réfléchissait à la façon de dire les choses le moins brutalement possible. La famille de Castle et Beckett avaient-ils vraiment besoin de savoir ce que Tyson voulait leur faire subir ?

- Que veut-il alors ? s'étonna Alexis.

- Il … Jerry Tyson est un psychopathe. Il fait une sorte de focalisation sur eux. Il veut jouer …

- Jouer ? Il va les torturer ? demanda Alexis.

Gates s'abstint de répondre, mais son regard parlait pour elle. Elle enchaîna rapidement sur des propos qui se voulaient rassurants.

- On va les sortir de là, assura-t-elle avec conviction. Le lieutenant Beckett est l'un de nos meilleurs éléments, elle a déjà vécu des situations compliquées, elle va arriver à gérer ça. Et avec Castle à ses côtés, ils sont capables de tout affronter. Vous savez comme moi combien ils sont forts tous les deux ensemble.

- Oui …, répondit Martha.

- L'agent Shaw est avec eux ? demanda Alexis.

- Oui.

- Ok. L'agent Shaw est redoutable. Elle a arrêté des dizaines de psychopathes, ajouta Alexis, comme pour se rassurer elle-même.

- Oui. C'est vrai, répondit Gates. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, je vous préviendrai à la moindre avancée, vous avez ma parole.

- Capitaine, si vous le permettez, je pense qu'on va rester ici. On va attendre Richard et Katherine, répondit Martha.

- Bien …, répondit Gates, qui savait, pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté par le passé, qu'il était absolument inutile d'insister.

Elle se leva pour quitter la pièce, alors que Lanie passait la porte les bras chargés de boîtes de pizzas. Depuis qu'elle avait appris ce qui était arrivé à ses amis, Lanie avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à réexaminer les corps liés à cette affaire, à rechercher encore et encore des indices qui auraient pu passer inaperçus. Elle s'était rendue au laboratoire pour discuter avec les experts concernant ce polymère en particulier. Mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. En montant au poste, elle avait constaté l'agitation qui régnait ici, et combien tout le monde était à pied d'œuvre. Le poste grouillait d'agents fédéraux et d'officiers qui avaient tous l'air totalement investis dans leur mission. Elle avait aperçu Esposito et Ryan, concentrés, le visage fermé, et s'était dit que le seul endroit où elle pouvait se rendre utile était auprès de la famille de Beckett et Castle. Il lui était inconcevable de rentrer chez elle. Elle n'aurait de toute façon pas pu trouver le sommeil tant l'angoisse la rongeait. Etre là, avec eux, était un moyen de contrer ses peurs et de positiver.

- Je me suis dit qu'il y avait du monde ici qui avait besoin de reprendre des forces, lança Lanie en déposant les boîtes sur la table, alors que le Capitaine Gates s'éclipsait dans son dos.

- Je n'ai pas très faim …, répondit Alexis

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, répondit Lanie, de son ton catégorique. Tout le monde mange un morceau. Vous laisser mourir de faim ne les fera pas revenir plus vite …

- Le Dr Parish a raison, fit Jim en se levant. Laissez-moi vous aider.

* * *

><p><span><em>Quelque part dans New-York, 22 heures.<em>

C'était comme si, figée dans le temps, la situation n'avait pas évolué depuis de longues minutes, avec pour cadre un silence assourdissant, de temps en temps entrecoupé par les légers gémissements de douleur de Kate. Castle et Shaw, toujours ficelés à leur chaise, faisaient face à Kate, suspendue par les bras à cette chaîne accrochée au plafond. Son corps se balançait légèrement et à chaque fois qu'elle exprimait sa douleur, par une grimace ou un murmure, le cœur de Rick se serrait un peu plus. Il ne pouvait plus crier sa colère. Tyson lui avait collé, ainsi qu'à Shaw, un gros morceau de ruban adhésif sur la bouche, agacé de les entendre. Debout, appuyé, contre le mur, les bras croisés, il était au spectacle. Un spectacle quasiment inanimé dont il avait l'air pourtant de se réjouir, scrutant les regards des uns et des autres, se nourrissant de la douleur qu'il lisait en chacun d'eux. Il aimait particulièrement le fait de savoir Castle impuissant à soulager la souffrance de Beckett. Le chevalier servant au grand cœur incapable du moindre geste, du moindre mot pour apaiser les douleurs de sa belle. C'était jouissif. Ce n'était qu'un début. Mais tout se passait comme prévu. Ses cibles résistaient juste assez pour qu'il ait envie d'aggraver leur sort tout à l'heure, et pas trop pour qu'il puisse déjà s'enivrer de leur détresse. Megan, également adossée au mur, derrière Castle et Shaw, savourait aussi la mise en œuvre de cette première étape. Ce n'était pas la souffrance de Beckett qui l'intéressait. Elle lui jetait tout juste un regard de temps en temps. Non, c'était voir Jerry basculer dans l'ivresse. Elle le sentait entrer petit à petit totalement dans son délire, n'avoir plus conscience de rien d'autre que ce qui nourrissait son plaisir. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps ce moment-là. Il l'avait fantasmé. Et enfin, tout se passait comme il l'avait rêvé, comme ils l'avaient ensemble programmé. Il devenait, là, devant elle, cet être qui la fascinait, et l'excitait aussi. Voir son regard se charger de cette folie, de cette démence, de cette excitation l'attirait irrémédiablement. Elle remerciait intérieurement Beckett et Castle d'être capables de mettre Jerry dans cet état. Elle avait hâte de voir la suite du programme être mis en œuvre.

Kate se demandait combien de temps elle allait pouvoir supporter encore une telle douleur. Ainsi suspendue, elle avait l'impression que ses bras étaient complètement exsangues, parcourus de fourmillements extrêmement désagréables. Le moindre de ses muscles la tiraillait, et elle devait lutter contre les crampes qui saisissaient ses bras. Elle avait mal au cou. Elle sentait que ses poignets étaient en sang. Mais à chaque seconde qui passait, elle se battait pour emplir sa tête de pensées positives. Il y avait Rick, face à elle, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, qui l'embrassait du regard, avec toute la sollicitude, tout l'amour que pouvaient exprimer ses yeux. Elle tentait, elle-aussi, de le rassurer, de ne pas trop grimacer, de lui faire comprendre par l'intensité de son regard qu'elle tenait le coup. Plusieurs fois, elle avait voulu parler, mais dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, Tyson s'amusait à la faire tournoyer sur elle-même, accentuant la douleur de manière insupportable. Elle sentait, et celui lui serrait le cœur, combien Rick souffrait au moins autant qu'elle de la voir ainsi, sans rien pouvoir faire, lui qui était toujours plein de compassion et de délicates attentions envers elle au moindre problème. Quand elle était malade, ce qui était rare, il était toujours là, aux petits soins, à s'inquiéter de la moindre poussée de fièvre, ou du plus petit rhume. Quand elle avait du chagrin, ses larmes lui étaient insupportables. Alors là … il n'avait rien besoin de dire pour qu'elle sente la douleur qui le parcourait. S'ils sortaient d'ici vivants, elle savait déjà qu'il allait s'en vouloir de n'avoir rien pu faire pour apaiser ses souffrances. Mais il faisait déjà beaucoup. Il était sa force. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui, et au bébé, qu'elle sentait bouger. Lui qui avait mis des heures à bien vouloir donner un signe de vie, maintenant, il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter. Rick aurait dit que le bébé avait conscience de ce qui se passait, et se manifestait ainsi pour donner du courage à sa maman. Kate, plus terre à terre, avait du mal à prêter ce genre d'intentions à un si petit être qui n'avait même pas encore vu le jour. Mais cela fonctionnait. Elle avait si mal, elle sentait son corps écartelé, ainsi suspendu. Mais Bébé bougeait, et rien que pour ça elle pouvait supporter toutes les douleurs. De temps en temps, elle fermait les yeux, comme pour mieux s'enfermer dans sa bulle, laisser son esprit s'échapper d'ici. Cette fois-là, l'image du sapin illuminé dans le salon du loft emplit sa tête. Elle pensa au petit ange qu'Alexis avait pris soin d'accrocher parmi les branches. Son petit ange. Leur petit ange, qui était bel et bien là, et qu'elle protègerait coûte que coûte. Elle avait pris un tel plaisir à décorer le sapin avec Rick. Il y a quelques jours, elle était heureuse de ce Noël qui approchait. Pour la première fois depuis des années sans doute, elle abordait Noël avec une réelle sérénité, partageant la joie de Rick, même si elle s'évertuait à calmer ses ardeurs. Elle était impatiente de lui offrir son cadeau, presque plus que de recevoir le sien. Imaginer le pétillement de ses jolis yeux bleus, son sourire radieux, le moment où il allait la prendre dans ses bras, était un bonheur par anticipation. Et il y avait son père. Elle avait longuement discuté avec lui samedi matin. Si Noël était une période difficile pour elle, ça l'était tout autant, si ce n'est plus, pour lui. Pour la première fois, il avait accepté son invitation. Elle voulait faire la surprise à Rick. Il serait heureux lui-aussi, heureux pour elle, pour eux, que son père vienne fêter Noël au loft. Et maintenant … Fallait-il qu'à tout jamais Noël soit une période maudite ? Elle ne croyait pas à la fatalité, ou à l'acharnement du mauvais sort. Ce n'était pas Noël qui était une période maudite, c'était ce malade de Tyson qui était maudit, et avec lui, toute sa perfidie.

Le bruit d'un mécanisme tonitruant l'arracha à sa bulle. Elle se sentit bouger, ouvrit les yeux, et aperçut Tyson qui appuyait sur le bouton contre le mur, faisant redescendre la chaîne, la ramenant sur le sol. Elle croisa le regard de Rick et celui de Jordan, et y lut le même soulagement. Quand elle sentit ses pieds toucher le sol, elle tomba à genoux, et put enfin bouger ses bras, avec une sensation de bien-être fou, malgré la douleur qui lui cisaillait les poignets. Elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits, alors que Tyson s'approchait d'elle. Il détacha le crochet, et elle ramena ses bras meurtris contre elle. Tyson ne dit rien, comme s'il était totalement ailleurs, dans son délire. Il lui adressa simplement un sourire satisfait, empreint de sarcasme, alors que toujours à genoux, elle tentait de soulager ses poignets. Elle pouvait à peine bouger les mains tant elle avait mal.

Sans dire un mot, Tyson fit un signe à Megan qui alla chercher un cutter dans une caisse, et d'une main coupa les liens de Castle et Shaw, tandis que son arme à la main, il supervisait, et surveillait leurs moindres faits et gestes. Pour finir, elle arracha d'un geste vif et brutal l'adhésif qui les empêchait de parler. Seules leurs mains restèrent menottées.

- Ne bougez pas ! leur ordonna Tyson.

Ils obéirent, et le virent quitter la pièce, suivie par Megan. La porte se referma brutalement, et tout en entendant le cliquetis d'un cadenas qu'on verrouillait, Rick se précipita vers Kate pour l'aider à se relever. Jordan préféra rester en retrait, consciente qu'après l'enfer de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, ils avaient besoin de ce moment rien qu'à eux pour se remettre de leurs émotions.

Aussitôt, Rick passa ses bras autour de sa muse, pressant ses mains menottées dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, et là dans les bras de son mari, de son amour, elle lutta pour retenir ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas craquer. Pas ici. Il fallait garder cette force en elle. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré son supplice. Une éternité. Elle avait tellement contenu sa douleur, pour en laisser le moins paraître à Tyson, que là, blottie contre Rick, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait mal partout, comme si chaque parcelle de son corps avait été tiraillée des heures durant, mais la force des bras de Rick autour d'elle, l'odeur de sa peau, les mots qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille l'apaisèrent peu à peu. Il blottit lui-aussi son visage dans son cou, caressant doucement son dos. Pour elle, il s'efforça de contenir l'émotion qui s'emparait de lui. Il la savait forte et courageuse, et en même temps elle était si fragile dans ses bras.

- Tu as été formidable …, chuchota-t-il doucement au creux de son oreille. Tu l'as fait, on l'a fait. On va sortir de là. On va sortir … Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

- Oui, on va y arriver, répondit-elle, d'un air convaincu.

- Le bébé ça va ?

- Oui. Il n'a pas arrêté de bouger, le rassura-t-elle.

- Il est déjà aussi redoutable que sa maman ce petit bout …. Tu n'as pas mal au ventre ?

- Non, le ventre ça va, mon cœur. J'ai surtout mal aux bras et au cou, fit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

Elle bougea la tête, comme pour tenter de détendre les muscles de son cou.

- Quand on sera sortis d'ici, tu auras droit à un massage intégral …

- Il y a intérêt, chuchota-t-elle, en esquissant un sourire.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle l'aimait tant. Il n'y avait que lui pour être capable de lui faire miroiter un moment de plaisir alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune certitude qu'ils ne seraient pas morts l'heure suivante. C'était lui, c'était ce qu'il était, toujours faire un trait d'humour pour dédramatiser, toujours la guider vers la lumière même dans les situations les plus désespérées.

Ils desserrèrent leur étreinte, et repassant ses mains devant elle, Rick écarta tendrement quelques mèches de cheveux qui couraient le long de ses joues. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, et elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Il grimaça en constatant qu'elle avait les poignets en sang.

- Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas …, le rassura-t-elle aussitôt alors que Jordan s'approchait d'eux.

- Kate …. Ça va ? demanda gentiment Jordan.

- Oui .., répondit-elle en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air comme pour se remettre de tout ça. Jordan … Merci …

- Kate … c'est vous qui avez enduré tout ça.

- Vous étiez là.

Jordan sourit légèrement, et tendit ses mains menottées pour les poser doucement sur celles de Kate. Elles s'appréciaient beaucoup depuis toujours, mais aujourd'hui, plus rien ne serait plus comme avant. Et ce petit geste simple que Jordan venait d'avoir pour elle, symbole de l'affection qu'elle lui portait, de son admiration, de son soutien infaillible aussi, n'était pas celui d'une collègue. C'était celui d'une amie.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir, fit Kate, épuisée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

- Tu te sens mal ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Rick, en regardant son visage blême.

- J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne …, répondit-elle en s'asseyant contre le mur. Ce n'est rien … C'est juste le contrecoup de tout ça.

- Il faudrait que vous puissiez manger quelque chose …, constata Jordan en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Je ne crois pas que Tyson ait l'intention de nous apporter des plateaux repas …, fit remarquer Rick en s'asseyant à son tour contre sa muse, quoique on pourrait lui demander si on a le droit au dernier repas du condamné …

- Je ne pense pas que ça le fasse beaucoup rire, constata Kate.

- Rien ne le fait rire … si ce n'est nous voir souffrir. Pourquoi nous a-t-il laissés ainsi d'ailleurs ? s'étonna Castle

- Il doit préparer le supplice suivant, répondit Kate, sentant qu'ainsi assise, elle allait déjà mieux.

Elle était fatiguée, elle sentait la faim lui tirailler le ventre, ce qui était une bonne chose. Avoir faim était bon signe. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un effroyable torticolis, et des douleurs depuis les poignets jusqu'aux épaules. Mais comme Rick l'avait dit, elle l'avait fait. Son corps avait supporté. Son esprit aussi. Bébé bougeait. Il allait bien. Et ce qu'elle venait de subir lui avait donné la rage de se battre plus encore pour se sortir d'ici.

- Mais il aurait pu nous laisser attachés. Je veux dire, pourquoi nous libérer ainsi ? s'étonna Castle.

- Il veut nous laisser apprécier notre liberté, pour mieux la détruire ensuite, fit remarquer Shaw. Alterner les phases d'apaisement et celles d'angoisse, c'est une stratégie perverse.

- En gros, il nous place sur des montagnes russes …, constata Castle, sans la barbe à papa à la sortie …

- Tout à fait, répondit Shaw, en esquissant un sourire.

- Il ne vous a pas semblé bizarre ? s'étonna Kate. On aurait dit qu'il n'était plus vraiment là.

- Il était dans son trip, comme un drogué, expliqua Shaw.

- Et Megan …, elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui, ajouta Kate. Elle se nourrit de son extase à lui.

- Une pure relation de psychopathes, résuma Rick.

- Ils ne sont pas si différents de vous, fit remarquer Shaw.

- Euh … on doit prendre ça pour un compliment Jordan ? s'étonna Rick.

- Non, mais ce que je veux dire, vous avez vu comme ils ne se parlent pas ? Ils communiquent par des regards comme vous, expliqua Shaw.

- Sauf que Megan ne fait qu'exécuter. Il y a un dominant et un dominé, constata Rick.

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de dominant et dominé dans votre couple ? fit Shaw, avec un brin d'humour.

- Non ! Enfin si … Non ? fit-il, en regardant Kate, tentant de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait.

- En êtes-vous bien sûr ? insista Shaw.

- Oui ! Euh … non ! Oh vous m'embrouillez ! grogna Rick.

Jordan sourit, aussitôt imitée par Kate, amusée par la mine dépitée de Castle qui cherchait à savoir non seulement s'il y avait un dominant au sein de leur couple, mais si en plus, c'était bien lui le dominant en question.

- Il faut qu'on tente quelque chose …, lâcha l'agent Jordan, reprenant tout son sérieux, et son air grave.

- Comment ? s'étonna Beckett, qui peinait à voir une porte de sortie au vu de leur situation.

- On est menottés, on n'a pas d'arme …, et ils sont tous les deux armés. On ne sait pas où on est, ajouta Rick, listant les embûches à surmonter.

- Je sais bien, Castle, mais je ne vais pas avoir le choix. On ne sait pas quand on va venir nous sortir de là.

- Elle a raison, Rick, fit remarquer Kate. Si on ne tente rien, il va la tuer à la prochaine étape.

- Pour l'instant, expliqua Jordan, il s'est contenté de vous laisser regarder Kate souffrir, Castle. Là, il vous offre un peu de répit avant la suite, juste pour mieux enchaîner …

- Et la suite c'est ?

- La suite, c'est vous qui allez faire souffrir Kate vous-même … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va vous demander de faire, mais il va vouloir que vous participiez. C'est l'étape suivante.

- Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Kate, répondit Castle, comme une évidence, même une arme braquée sur le crâne. Et comme il n'a pas prévu de me tuer. Il ne pourra pas m'y contraindre.

- Et s'il menace de me tuer ? Vous le ferez ? demanda Shaw en le regardant gravement dans les yeux.

- Je …, balbutia-t-il, surpris par la question. C'est pour ça qu'il ne vous a pas tuée jusqu'à présent ?

- Oui, je pense …, répondit Shaw.

- Et s'il menace de tuer Jordan, tu n'auras pas le choix, Castle, affirma Kate, comme une évidence.

- Comment peut-il vouloir que je …

- Tyson veut te détruire, t'anéantir, expliqua Kate. Quoi de mieux que de te faire participer à mon calvaire ?

- Que vous me laissiez mourir ou …, reprit Shaw.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir, Jordan ! s'offusqua Castle. Mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'il puisse ….

- Dans tous les cas, je suis morte. Une fois cette étape-là franchie, il n'aura plus du tout besoin de moi. Dès lors qu'il va repasser cette porte, si on ne tente rien, je suis morte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? fit Kate, tout en réfléchissant, cherchant une solution.

- Il va falloir tenter le tout pour le tout. Anticiper leurs réactions … Jouer sur le fait qu'il ne tuera aucun de vous pour le moment. Il va falloir que vous m'aidiez.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35<strong>

_Long Island, 22 h 30._

Il avait fallu réfléchir vite. Ils ne savaient pas de combien de temps ils disposaient pour envisager une stratégie. En observant d'un peu plus près la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils n'avaient rien vu ressemblant à une caméra, mais ils étaient demeurés méfiants, échangeant le plus discrètement possible, à voix basse la plupart du temps, formant ainsi une sorte de conciliabule. Ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord sur une stratégie, une stratégie fondée sur une multitude de paramètres indépendants de leur volonté, tant ils ignoraient la suite des événements. Beckett avait remarqué que Megan n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise une arme à la main. Shaw avait confirmé cette impression. Pour elle, il était clair que Megan n'avait jamais utilisé d'arme, ni tiré sur quelqu'un. Sa façon de tenir l'arme trahissait son inexpérience. C'était contre elle qu'il allait falloir agir. Dans l'idée, la stratégie était simple. Dans les faits, elle n'était qu'une suite de coups de poker. Ils avaient bien tenté de réfléchir à une solution permettant de les sortir tous trois de là, mais menottés et non armés, c'était quasiment impossible. Tyson était suffisamment malin dans sa façon de gérer ses prisonniers. C'était comme si chacun de ses gestes ou des ses positionnements avaient été réfléchis. Tenter quelque chose directement contre lui était impossible. Castle et Beckett avaient donc pour mission de perturber Tyson qui ne supportait pas de les voir heureux, de les voir batifoler, comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il faudrait qu'ils utilisent n'importe quel moyen pour qu'il focalise son attention entièrement sur eux pendant suffisamment longtemps : une dispute, des bavardages inutiles, un baiser fougueux, une provocation, une tentative de rébellion. Peu importe. Il faudrait qu'ils improvisent selon la situation pour pousser Tyson à s'énerver après eux, pour le déconcentrer. Shaw estimait que pour eux, ce n'était pas une prise de risque véritable. Tyson allait sortir de ses gonds, les frapper peut-être, mais rien de plus. Il avait trop besoin d'eux. Quant à elle, elle devrait en profiter pour désarmer Megan, et fuir. Lui prendre son arme tout en étant menottée serait difficile, mais la frapper pour l'enlever de ses mains, c'était envisageable. Il allait de soi, que c'était quitte ou double. La prise de risque était énorme. S'ils connaissaient bien Tyson, ils ignoraient beaucoup de choses de Megan : de ses capacités à réagir face à une attaque, de ce dont elle était capable physiquement parlant, du self-control dont elle pourrait faire preuve. Selon Shaw, désarmer Megan était possible. Mais il fallait attendre d'être suffisamment près d'elle, et Tyson suffisamment loin, pour agir. Ils misaient sur le fait qu'ils étaient trois à gérer, et que pour Tyson et Megan cela demandait une certaine vigilance. Il y avait le risque que Megan ne s'approche jamais de Shaw, et que seul Tyson s'occupe d'elle. Dans ce cas-là, ils n'auraient aucune chance de passer à l'action. Ils étaient venus s'asseoir tout près de la porte, l'objectif étant d'agir au plus près de cette issue. Ils ignoraient si Tyson avait prévu de les garder dans cette pièce, ou s'il comptait les emmener ailleurs. Mais dans tous les cas, les choses devraient se passer près de cette porte. Un autre paramètre entrait en ligne de compte : il fallait agir suffisamment vite pour que Tyson n'ait pas le temps de réagir, ni même d'utiliser son arme. Si jusque-là tout se passait bien, Shaw tenterait ensuite de fuir. Mais où ? Kate lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle se souvenait du labyrinthe emprunté pour aller de leurs cellules à la salle de torture, mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de la façon de s'orienter pour atteindre une sortie. Plusieurs autres questions étaient restées sans réponse : Tyson allait-il la poursuivre ? Allait-il prendre le risque de laisser Megan gérer seule Castle et Beckett ? Ou allait-il la laisser filer et modifier son plan pour fuir ailleurs avec ses proies ? Pour Castle, la marge de risque et d'incertitude était bien trop grande. Ils ne savaient même pas ce que Tyson allait faire quand il serait de retour dans cette pièce. Pour Beckett et Shaw, il était clair qu'il allait les emmener ailleurs. Il n'y avait ici aucun autre instrument de torture que cette chaîne tombant du plafond, et elles ne voyaient pas ce que Tyson pourrait obliger Castle à faire subir à Kate ici. Mais elles n'en étaient pas sûres non plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'ils restent ici, ou qu'ils soient amenés à se déplacer dans les couloirs, la stratégie était la même. Il fallait distraire Tyson, désarmer Megan, et tenter de fuir.

Ils étaient toujours assis tous trois côte à côte, sentant l'angoisse s'accentuer à mesure que le temps passait. Il faudrait agir vite, se comprendre sans se parler, improviser aussi.

- Jordan …, vous vous rendez compte de la prise de risque ? fit remarquer Castle. Je ne veux pas être pessimiste, mais c'est quasiment un suicide …

- Castle …je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Shaw.

- Mais et si …

- Si on ne tente rien, je suis morte, affirma-t-elle. Rester sans rien faire, ça c'est un suicide.

- Mais on ne sait jamais … Il n'a peut-être pas prévu de vous tuer.

- Et que voulez-vous qu'il fasse de moi ?

Castle soupira. Elle avait raison. Que pouvait-il faire d'elle à part la tuer ? Retenir trois prisonniers captifs, des flics qui plus est, n'était pas simple. Tyson se complexifiait la tâche en gardant Shaw. La tuer était la seule façon de se délester de ce poids, pour ensuite avoir tout le loisir de se consacrer à eux.

- Ce taré serait peut-être même capable de vous demander de me tuer pour qu'il épargne Kate, fit remarquer Shaw, d'un air grave.

- Mon Dieu … Si un jour je suis en panne d'inspiration pour un roman, je vous demanderais des idées. Comment faites-vous pour imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait faire d'atroce ?

- Je n'imagine pas, Castle, c'est bien ça le problème. Je sais ce dont les psychopathes du genre de Tyson sont capables … Alors si je ne tente rien, non seulement je serai morte, mais en plus vous vivrez avec ma mort sur la conscience, sans compter la douleur d'avoir perdu votre femme, parce qu'il la tuera aussi …

- Vous savez que vous avez le don de plomber l'ambiance, Jordan, fit remarquer Rick, avec ironie.

- Et vous celui de faire de l'humour dans les situations dramatiques, Castle, répondit Jordan.

Ils sourirent tous trois, malgré le stress qui s'accentuait, puis restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Jordan pensait à sa fille, Lily, à son mari, Mark. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était confrontée au risque de mourir. C'était son métier. C'était sa vie malheureusement. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Castle avait raison. C'était un véritable coup de poker. C'était provoquer le destin, mais c'était sa seule chance de se sortir d'ici vivante. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre sans rien faire qu'il la tue. Au fond d'elle, elle était morte de peur, et malgré l'assurance qu'elle affichait devant Castle et Beckett, son esprit bataillait pour ancrer en elle la certitude que c'était la bonne décision, la seule chose à faire. Une part d'elle se disait, comme l'avait fait remarquer Castle, qu'on ne savait jamais ce qui allait arriver. Il pouvait se produire n'importe quoi au moment où Tyson avait décidé de la tuer qui l'empêche de le faire. Les secours pouvaient surgir à tout moment. Mais quelle était la probabilité que cela arrive juste à temps ? Elle avait bien plus d'espoir en tentant sa chance.

- Si ça se passe mal, parce que ça peut mal se passer …, lâcha Jordan, rompant le silence, de son ton grave.

A ces mots, Rick et Kate prirent conscience de la portée de ce qu'ils allaient tenter, et surtout que Jordan avait peur bien-sûr. Peur pour sa vie. Peur de laisser derrière elle sa famille. Sa petite fille. Son mari.

- Si ça se passe mal pour moi, et si vous vous en sortez … Pourriez-vous dire à ….

Sa voix se brisa, et elle ne put finir sa phrase. Sa peine les bouleversa tous deux, et Kate, assise près d'elle, posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle vit les yeux de Jordan s'emplir de larmes, et fut touchée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été par cette femme qui était toujours d'une force à toute épreuve, et était à leurs côtés depuis des jours, tentant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les protéger. Elle avait sacrifié une bonne partie de sa vie à son travail, et venait d'en prendre conscience ces derniers mois. Cela ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Même si les chances étaient limitées, Jordan allait s'en sortir. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. C'était à leur tour d'être présents pour elle. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'ils seraient là pour sa famille, si elle venait à mourir.

- Lily ne croit plus à cette histoire de maman traquant les dragons …, sourit-elle légèrement, la voix éraillée, les yeux plein de larmes. Mais, dites-lui, que j'ai fait tout mon possible pour me sortir des griffes de ce dragon-là, et que je serai toujours auprès d'elle, quoi qu'il arrive.

Rick avait le cœur serré à écouter Jordan, qui parlait si peu d'elle, leur confier les quelques mots ultimes destinés à sa famille. Il maudissait Tyson depuis toujours, mais aujourd'hui sa rage prenait une ampleur sans borne. L'émotion lui saisissait la gorge en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver à Jordan par la faute de ce malade.

- Et mon mari, Mark … Il sait déjà à quel point je l'aime. Alors dites-lui simplement qu'il est un mari merveilleux.

- On lui dira, assura Kate, émue.

- Quant à vous …, continua Jordan. Je ne veux pas avoir l'impression de vous faire mes adieux, mais …

- Vous allez sortir d'ici, Jordan, répondit Castle, cherchant à s'en convaincre lui-même, et d'ici peu, on ira tous boire une bonne bière au Old Haunt …, enfin sauf Kate, bien-sûr.

Jordan sourit légèrement derrière les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux, tant Castle avait l'art de dédramatiser la situation, pour mieux dissimuler son malaise. Mais elle sentait l'émotion dans sa voix et la peur dans ses yeux. Elle ressentait aussi toute la fébrilité de Kate, sa main toujours posée sur la sienne. Tous trois n'avaient jamais été très démonstratifs, ni en paroles, ni en gestes, mais, comme souvent, leurs émotions passaient par quelques regards, quelques sensations.

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu la chance de vous connaître. Vous êtes des personnes formidables.

- Vous l'êtes aussi, Jordan, répondit Kate.

- Oui … Vous êtes géniale, Jordan, ajouta Castle.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de davantage d'effusions. Ces quelques mots, ces regards, ces quelques gestes suffisaient. De nouveau, le silence parla pour eux et, le regard perdu dans le vide de la pièce, ils restèrent un moment seuls avec eux-mêmes, tentant de gérer la multitude d'émotions qui les assaillaient, mêlant tristesse, espoir, angoisse. Comme souvent, Castle, sentant l'affliction de chacun, tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Jordan, vous savez quel est le petit surnom que je vous ai donné ?

- Non ? s'étonna Jordan, esquissant un sourire.

- WonderWoman, répondit Rick, comme une évidence.

- Wonderwoman ? fit Jordan, stupéfaite, et amusée.

- Pour les pouvoirs magiques, précisa Kate avec un sourire, pas pour la tenue de call girl.

- Cela va de soi, ajouta Rick en souriant.

Jordan sourit largement, avant de reprendre un visage grave.

- J'aimerais bien être Wonderwoman oui, et d'une pirouette magique nous sortir tous d'ici.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et Tyson apparut sur le palier. Il les regarda d'un air renfrogné, alors que tous trois étaient assis par terre, alignés contre le mur, à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il arma son revolver, et le braqua vers leurs têtes, l'une après l'autre. Son geste s'arrêtait en face de chacun de leurs fronts, et silencieusement, il les regardait avec ce sourire narquois qui le caractérisait tant, plongeant ses yeux dans les leurs, comme pour mieux y lire l'angoisse qu'il espérait y faire naître. Il s'attarda en dernier lieu face à Jordan.

- Agent spécial Jordan Shaw … Ca en jette n'est-ce pas ? Dire que vous pourriez être tranquillement à Quantico en train d'émerveiller la future élite de la nation avec votre expérience légendaire des psychopathes. Mais non, il a fallu que vous choisissiez de jouer les anges gardiens pour mes chers amis. C'était généreux, mais cela va causer votre perte, malheureusement.

Jordan se montrait aussi impassible que possible. Pour l'instant, rien ne se passait comme prévu. Tyson était capable de lui tirer une balle en pleine tête sans raison, juste pour s'amuser. Il avait élaboré son plan sans qu'elle y soit prévue, il pouvait très bien l'éliminer directement, et revenir à son projet initial. Castle et Beckett sentaient la pression monter, redoutant le moment où Tyson prendrait une décision. Ils n'avaient pas misé sur le fait qu'il puisse la tuer sans même s'être servi d'elle.

- Vous qui nous connaissez si bien, moi et mes confrères tueurs en série, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous ?

Elle ne répondit pas, hésitant encore quant à l'attitude à adopter.

- Répondez ! Qu'est-ce que je vais vous faire ? insista-t-il sèchement.

- Me tuer.

- C'est tout ? Vous tuer ? lança-t-il en riant. Castle, dis-lui, toi, que tuer ne m'intéresse pas.

Rick ne dit rien, se contentant de lever vers lui des yeux inexpressifs.

- Castle …, allez mon pote, dis-lui, insista Tyson, prenant un air faussement amical.

- Jerry ne prend pas de plaisir à tuer, répondit froidement Rick. Il préfère torturer.

- Je pensais que vous seriez à même d'avoir compris ce détail toute seule, Agent Shaw.

Jordan s'abstint de commenter. Bien-sûr qu'elle avait compris. Mais elle avait opté pour la carte de la naïveté.

- Vous avez de la chance, vous savez. Que ce soit mon plan. Parce qu'avec Megan, vous seriez déjà à la morgue une balle ou deux enfoncées dans le crâne.

Il ricana, en jetant furtivement un œil complice vers Megan, qui lui sourit, même si elle gardait en tête la conviction qu'il aurait fallu éliminer cet agent fédéral dès le début.

- Debout ! fit-il sèchement en se penchant pour empoigner Jordan par le bras.

Elle s'exécuta, alors qu'il l'entraînait brutalement vers l'autre bout de la pièce, et attachait en quelques gestes ses menottes à un arceau dans le mur. Elle jeta un regard inquiet vers Castle et Beckett, toujours assis par terre, sentant que pour l'instant, les choses tournaient mal. Tyson la laissa là, pour revenir vers eux, et sortir de la poche arrière de son jean une paire de menottes. Megan s'approcha légèrement de Jordan, tout en restant à bonne distance, et braqua son arme sur elle, tandis que Tyson s'occupait maintenant de Castle et Beckett. Leur organisation était parfaitement coordonnée, de sorte que la menace pesait toujours sur tous les trois à la fois, et que leur possibilité de bouger était réduite au minimum. Il avait pris soin d'immobiliser Jordan avant de s'approcher de Castle et Beckett. Il était pour l'instant d'une extrême prudence.

- Pas un geste, c'est clair ? Le moindre mouvement, et elle bute votre petite copine du FBI.

Rick et Kate acquiescèrent du regard.

- Tendez les jambes !

Ils s'exécutèrent, et Tyson s'agenouilla au bout de leurs pieds, pour venir d'une main habile attacher les menottes à leurs chevilles. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi liés par le pied droit pour Rick, et le pied gauche pour Kate. Ils se lancèrent un regard interdit, se demandant ce qui les attendait.

- Debout ! ordonna Tyson.

Ils se levèrent péniblement, et comprirent que ces menottes à leurs chevilles n'étaient destinées qu'à entraver leurs mouvements, certainement au cas où il leur prendrait l'idée de tenter de fuir. Il était clair qu'ainsi lier l'un à l'autre, ils ne risquaient pas d'aller bien loin.

- Ça, c'est franchement moins torride que la dernière fois …, marmonna Rick, avec un léger sourire.

- Ça te fait marrer l'écrivain ? lui lança Tyson, en s'approchant de lui, le poussant brutalement contre le mur.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux plaqués au mur, et Tyson enfonça son arme dans le cou de Castle, pour lui mettre la pression, une fois de plus. Malgré le stress que déclenchait en lui cet acharnement à vouloir le terroriser, Rick commençait à prendre de l'assurance, convaincu que Tyson ne le tuerait pas de sitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer, Castle ? Raconte-moi donc pour qu'on rigole ensemble …

- Non, rien … c'est juste qu'avec Beckett, on aime bien jouer avec des menottes … Mais tu as dû le constater non ? Puisqu'a priori tu apprécies nos ébats ?

Tyson sourit. Rick se fit la réflexion que ce sourire-là, pour la première fois, était presque réel, presque sincère, comme s'il appréciait son humour noir.

- Tu sais, Castle, c'est bien dommage que tu aies choisi le mauvais camp. Je pense qu'on aurait pu bien s'entendre tous les deux … si les circonstances avaient été différentes, si tu n'avais pas été complètement envoûté par ta petite copine …

- Sa femme, le coupa Kate sèchement.

- Oh Oh ! Le lieutenant Beckett est susceptible ! lança-t-il en ricanant.

Kate et Rick avaient entrepris de déconcentrer Tyson. S'engager dans des conversations avec lui l'éloignait subtilement du plan tout tracé dans sa tête, le sortait de sa bulle de démence, l'humanisait finalement aussi, et le rendait faillible.

Il s'éloigna légèrement d'eux, et fit un petit signe à Megan, qui vint surveiller Castle et Beckett, pendant que lui retournait s'occuper de Shaw. Tyson semblait ne pas vouloir laisser Megan approcher Shaw seule de trop près. Il était méfiant. Il détacha Jordan, puis l'empoigna de nouveau par le bras pour la faire passer devant lui, braquant son arme dans son dos. Il la poussa dans le couloir, et Megan vint se placer derrière elle. Jordan réalisa que sa chance était peut-être venue. Il fallait attendre. Attendre encore de savoir la tournure que prenaient les événements. Elle se retourna brièvement pour jeter un dernier regard vers Rick et Kate. Elle esquissa un léger sourire, puis baissa la tête, se tournant de nouveau vers l'obscurité du couloir qui s'étendait devant elle.

- Regardez devant vous ! lui cria Megan en enfonçant un peu plus son arme dans son dos.

Kate et Rick analysèrent l'un et l'autre la situation en un quart de seconde. Jordan venait de leur envoyer le signal. Il allait falloir agir. Tyson voulait les emmener ailleurs, et pour ce petit déplacement, Megan tiendrait Jordan en joue, tandis que lui allait s'occuper d'eux. Rien de plus normal. Ils étaient deux à maîtriser. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque quant à ses deux cibles préférées.

Tyson, d'un mouvement de la main, fit signe à Castle et Beckett d'avancer à la suite de Megan, les faisant passer devant lui. Là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, ils se lancèrent un regard. Ils comprirent, sans avoir besoin de se parler, que c'était le moment. C'était la chance de Jordan. Ils improvisèrent alors une scène dont eux seuls étaient capables, tentant le tout pour le tout, dans l'espoir de faire gagner du temps à Jordan, quelques mètres devant eux. En les menottant par le pied, Tyson leur avait donné un cadre idéal.

- Castle, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? lança soudain Kate, prenant un air agacé. Avance le pied droit !

- Mais c'est ce que je fais ! rétorqua Rick en haussant le ton.

- Avance en même temps que moi, sinon ce n'est pas possible, fit Kate, tout en agitant ses pieds l'un après l'autre, comme pour tenter d'avancer.

- Fermez-la et avancez ! cria Tyson dans leur dos.

- C'est ce qu'on essaie de faire …, rétorqua Castle, tentant d'avancer son pied droit.

Mais Kate laissa volontairement son pied gauche traîner en arrière, et ils trébuchèrent se retenant au mur pour ne pas tomber. En levant à peine les yeux, ils virent que Megan et Shaw s'étaient déjà éloignées d'environ cinq ou six mètres. Il fallait faire durer encore le petit jeu.

- Bon sang, Castle, la coordination ce n'est pas ton fort ! lança Kate, avec exaspération.

- Je suis coordonné, moi, très bien coordonné même ! ronchonna Rick, feignant toujours de ne pas parvenir à avancer.

- Il faut être synchronisés …, continua Kate. Avance ton pied droit quand je te le dis.

Ils sentaient Tyson bouillir d'impatience et d'agacement dans leur dos. Il devait se maudire de les avoir attachés par le pied. Mus par cette adrénaline qui gonflait leurs veines, eux ne pensaient plus à rien d'autre que faire durer leur petit sketch.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui décide ? lui lança Rick en la regardant.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un décide.

- Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria Tyson dans leur dos. A quoi vous jouez tous les deux ? Megan ! Attend !

Dans l'obscurité du couloir, ils aperçurent Megan s'arrêter à une bonne dizaine de mètres devant eux.

- Castle, pied droit, insista Kate, sans s'occuper de l'énervement de Tyson.

- Ok.

Il avança une fois de plus le mauvais pied, si bien qu'ils trébuchèrent volontairement tous les deux, juste devant la porte, Rick entraînant Kate dans sa chute, tout en faisant en sorte d'amortir le choc. Tout le reste se passa à une vitesse folle sans qu'ils aient vraiment conscience de l'enchaînement des faits. Ils étaient là, affalés par terre continuant à pester l'un contre l'autre, tentant de se relever, faisant mine de s'emmêler les jambes, quand ils entendirent plus loin dans le couloir le bruit de plusieurs coups qu'on donnait, le choc métallique d'une arme qui tombait au sol. Tyson qui hurlait, et qui tentait de les enjamber. Un coup de feu, puis un autre, qui déchirèrent leurs tympans. Tyson avait tiré. Ils virent ses pieds passer au-dessus d'eux. Il trébucha. Le bruit d'une cavalcade. Des cris encore. Des ordres. Puis pendant quelques secondes, plus rien que des pas lointains qui résonnaient jusqu'à eux. Un coup de feu encore. Le visage de Megan et le canon de son arme pointée au-dessus d'eux. Elle était essoufflée, et les toisait de sa hauteur, furieuse.

- Levez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle, furibonde.

Ils essayèrent de se lever, avec difficulté, tant ils avaient réussi à enchevêtrer leurs mains et leurs jambes à force de gigoter l'un contre l'autre.

- Dépêchez-vous ! cria-t-elle, avant de tirer un coup de feu contre le mur de béton.

Le coup de feu, déchirant le silence assourdissant, leur meurtrit les tympans, et les stupéfia une fraction de seconde. Elle avait tiré. Megan avait tiré, sous le coup de la colère. Peut-être s'agissait-il de leur montrer qu'elle était capable de tirer, ou qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à faire les malins. Eux qui ignoraient tout de ses réactions venaient de découvrir que sous la pression, elle pouvait utiliser son arme à bon escient.

- Entrez là ! leur ordonna Megan une fois qu'ils furent debout, en les poussant à l'intérieur de la pièce d'où ils venaient à peine de sortir.

Elle fit claquer la porte violemment dans leur dos, et ils entendirent le bruit métallique du cadenas qu'elle verrouillait. Ils se laissèrent glisser tous deux contre le mur pour s'asseoir sur le sol, tendant l'oreille pour tenter de suivre ce qui se passait dans les couloirs de l'usine, redoutant le pire. Mais après avoir entendu les pas de Megan qui s'éloignait, ils ne perçurent plus que le silence. Kate glissa sa main dans celle de Rick, qui y enlaça ses doigts. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour savoir que la même terreur les hantait. Il y avait eu plusieurs coups de feu, mais ils étaient incapables de dire si Jordan avait été touchée ou non. Tout était allé si vite. Tyson s'était rué pour la rattraper. Elle avait peu de chance de trouver une échappatoire, alors que lui connaissait bien les lieux. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer, et se concentrer maintenant sur leur propre sort. Ils redoutaient la suite les concernant. Tyson n'était pas bête. Il allait avoir compris leur petit jeu d'acteurs, et revenir en rage, surtout si Jordan avait réussi à fuir. Il allait se venger sur eux.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent silencieux, pensant à Jordan, et à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Kate … ça va ? s'inquiéta Rick, la sentant perdue dans ses pensées depuis un bon moment.

- Oui. Mais … s'ils n'arrivent pas, si les gars n'arrivent pas, Rick, il faudra tenter quelque chose nous aussi.

- Ils vont arriver … ça fait des heures qu'on est ici, répondit-il, plein d'espoir. Et puis le FBI doit avoir rappliqué avec ses petits joujoux.

- Mais il y aura peut-être un moment où on n'aura plus le choix. Comme Jordan …, ajouta-t-elle, l'air inquiète. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu encore, mais je ne pourrai pas endurer supplice sur supplice, Rick …

- Je sais ma chérie …, répondit-il, caressant doucement sa main entre les siennes. Et je ne pourrai pas supporter de vivre ça de nouveau non plus.

- Mais … qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Je ne sais pas …, avoua-t-il. Il va se méfier deux fois plus.

Elle soupira, et vint lover sa tête contre son épaule, tandis qu'il déposait un baiser sur ses cheveux.

- Il faut continuer de gagner du temps, le déstabiliser en lui faisant la conversation, lui montrer qu'on ne désespère pas, reprit Rick. On s'est bien débrouillés non ?

- Oui, sourit-elle légèrement. Tu es le digne fils de Martha Rodgers …

- Tu m'étonnes, fit-il fièrement. Quant à toi … toi …

- Moi, je n'ai pas eu à forcer le trait. Tu m'exaspères tellement souvent !

Il sourit. Le temps leur semblait long. Mais plus le temps passait, plus cela jouait en leur faveur. Ils se demandaient si c'était bon signe pour Jordan. Peut-être qu'elle parviendrait à fuir, et à alerter les secours. Il ne fallait pas baisser les bras. Il ne fallait pas imaginer le pire. Ils devaient absolument positiver, et ne pas se lamenter sur l'absence d'issue.

_Au même moment, quelque part dans les couloirs de l'usine …_

Tapie contre un mur, derrière un enchevêtrement de poutrelles métalliques, Jordan retenait son souffle. Elle pressait sa main sur sa blessure à l'abdomen, pour tenter de ralentir l'hémorragie. Elle avait tâtonné sur l'orifice d'entrée de la balle, évaluant l'étendue des dégâts. Le sang s'écoulait lentement, elle ne pensait pas qu'un organe ait été touché, mais la balle n'était pas ressortie. Elle avait été touchée deux fois. Une balle avait effleuré son épaule droite, brûlant sa peau, et laissant derrière elle une écorchure à vif. Mais ce n'était rien, comparé à la balle qui l'avait atteint en bas du ventre, presque sur le flanc droit. Sous le coup de la douleur, pliée en deux, elle avait failli flancher, s'écrouler sur le sol, à peine quelques mètres après avoir désarmé Megan. Quelques secondes plus tôt, elle avait entendu dans son dos l'efficacité de Castle et Beckett pour ralentir Tyson, et elle avait agi vite, d'instinct, se retournant brusquement, pour frapper Megan de plusieurs coups à l'abdomen qui l'avait contrainte à lâcher son arme. Jordan avait tenté de la ramasser, mais Megan lui avait envoyé un violent coup de pied au visage, la faisant vaciller. En un quart de seconde, elle avait dû prendre une décision vitale : soit persévérer à tenter de ramasser cette arme, soit s'enfuir. Le temps qu'elle réfléchisse, même rapidement, Tyson avait déjà tiré, et elle avait été touchée. Son instinct de survie et l'adrénaline avaient fait le reste, la poussant à faire abstraction de la douleur pour fuir. Les hurlements de Tyson avaient empli sa tête, le bruit de ses pas lourds alors qu'il courait dans le couloir, le halo oscillant de sa lampe, qu'elle apercevait passant sur les murs, au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Tout en faisant pression sur sa blessure d'une main, elle avait couru, sans savoir où elle allait. Elle ne pouvait pas se fier à une éventuelle source de lumière pour deviner une issue probable. Il devait faire nuit, et dans ces couloirs, tout n'était qu'obscurité. Tyson n'était jamais loin derrière elle. Parfois elle entendait la cavalcade de ses pas, elle percevait son souffle haletant, et pouvait presque ressentir sa rage. D'autres fois, il semblait tapi dans l'ombre. Elle sentait sa présence, sans pouvoir déceler ses mouvements. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris de l'avance sur lui, mais d'un seul coup, elle voyait la lumière de sa lampe apparaître sur un mur. Il avait l'air bien décidé à la traquer sans relâche. Il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer. Il ne courrait pas le risque qu'elle sorte d'ici vivante et puisse faire échouer son plan. Elle enchaînait les couloirs, sans voir plus loin que quelques mètres devant elle, tentant de se repérer dans ce labyrinthe, de s'orienter, en lisant rapidement les panonceaux sur les portes closes. Elle essayait de se fier à son instinct, tout en traquant le moindre signe qui pourrait lui indiquer une sortie. En passant devant une porte, elle avait senti un courant d'air froid, glisser sur le sol. Le rythme de son cœur s'était accéléré plus encore. Elle s'était engouffrée dans la pièce avec espoir, tâtonnant dans l'obscurité, se laissant guider par l'air froid qui circulait ici. Quelques secondes après être entrée, elle avait entendu le crissement de la porte métallique. Tyson était là aussi. Sur ses pas. Il avait allumé la lumière, l'éblouissant d'un seul coup. Elle n'avait eu que le temps de se tapir derrière ces poutrelles métalliques.

- Agent Shaw ! Vous n'irez nulle part ! lança la voix de Tyson, résonnant dans le vide de la pièce.

Silencieusement, elle cherchait un moyen de fuir. Elle entendit le bruit sourd d'un objet tombant sur le sol, puis Tyson pestant tout seul, et tout à coup le sifflement d'un coup de vent qui s'engouffrait sous une porte. Il y avait une sortie quelque part. Elle sentait Tyson s'approcher petit à petit. Elle se glissa davantage derrière les poutrelles, longeant le mur, pour finir par atteindre, sans même s'en rendre compte, une nouvelle porte. Elle s'y adossa, les sens en éveil, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans son dos, la plongeant brutalement dans un froid glacial, des flocons de neige s'abattant sur elle. Le temps de réaliser qu'elle était dehors, elle se mit à courir dans la noirceur de la nuit, s'enfonçant dans une épaisse étendue neigeuse. Chacun de ses pas était un calvaire, tant il devait bien y avoir ici une trentaine de centimètres de neige. Les hurlements de Tyson reprirent dans son dos. Il n'était pas loin d'elle. A quinze mètres. Vingt tout au plus. Un coup de feu déchira la nuit. Elle ne pensait plus. Elle courait. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas s'arrêter quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'y avait plus rien que cette étendue de neige, qui en temps normal était peut-être un parking, ou une zone de chargement des marchandises. Elle était totalement à découvert. Tyson avait l'air d'avoir lui-aussi du mal à avancer dans la neige, mais elle sentait qu'il se rapprochait, insidieusement. Tout à coup, elle ne vit plus de neige, mais une zone informe et mouvante, sombre, dans laquelle les flocons disparaissaient étrangement. De l'eau. L'Hudson River ? Elle s'approcha, réalisant qu'elle surplombait cette eau, qui s'écoulait nerveusement cinq ou six mètres plus bas. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que sauter. Elle s'apprêtait à se lancer, quand une douleur lui lacéra la jambe, au moment même où elle entendait le coup de feu. Elle tomba à genoux dans la neige glaciale, touchée au mollet. Elle entendait qu'il approchait dans son dos. Il tira de nouveau, au moment où elle se laissait tomber en avant, plongeant, tel un corps sans vie, vers les remous glaciaux et agités quelques mètres plus bas.


	24. Chapter 36-37

**Chapitre 36**

_Long Island, 23 h 30._

Ils n'avaient quasiment pas bougé depuis que Megan les avait enfermés de nouveau dans leur salle de torture. Pas le moindre bruit n'était venu perturber le silence qui régnait dorénavant dans les couloirs. Toujours assis l'un contre l'autre, ils laissaient leurs esprits divaguer, tantôt vers Jordan, avec espoir qu'elle s'en soit tirée, tantôt vers leur propre destin. Ils passaient ainsi de seconde en seconde de l'espoir à l'angoisse. Rick caressait tendrement la main de sa muse du bout du pouce, alors que sa tête reposait toujours contre son épaule. De temps en temps, il venait effleurer ses cheveux d'un baiser. Ainsi au plus près de lui, elle avait cessé de réfléchir à une solution leur permettant de prendre le dessus sur Tyson. Elle savait que concrètement, s'ils étaient amenés à agir pour sauver leurs vies in extremis, ce serait de l'improvisation. Rick avait raison. Il faudrait continuer de dialoguer avec lui, continuer de se jouer de lui par leur complicité et la force de leur amour. C'était sans doute leur meilleure arme pour le moment. En rêvassant, elle imaginait leur avenir. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été torturée, la tête plongée dans de l'eau glaciale, emplir son esprit des images de leur bonheur, de leurs envies pour l'avenir, de leurs projets, avait été la force qui lui avait permis de tenir le coup. Cette fois encore, elle s'imaginait avec leur bébé, une fois qu'il serait né. La première fois qu'elle verrait sa petite bouille. Le sourire de Rick quand il le serrerait dans ses bras. Sa petite main potelée qu'elle prendrait dans la sienne. Son regard qui s'accrocherait au sien. Ses gazouillis que Rick ne manquerait pas d'interpréter comme de grandes déclarations. Son émotion lorsqu'il l'appellerait maman. Leur fierté quand il ferait ses premiers pas. Depuis le début de la grossesse, Rick lui disait qu'il n'avait pas de préférence entre un garçon et une fille. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était savoir. Elle non plus n'avait pas vraiment de préférence. En théorie, du moins. Car plus elle y pensait, plus elle sentait qu'une envie prenait le dessus. C'était son premier enfant, leur premier enfant, et l'attendre était déjà un tel bonheur que le reste importait peu. Mais au fond de son cœur, une petite part d'elle-même souhaitait que ce bébé soit un petit garçon. Pour Rick d'abord. Parce qu'il avait déjà une fille. Parce qu'il rêvait d'un fils avec lequel partager ses jeux et ses délires. Jordan lui aurait sûrement dit qu'inconsciemment, elle voulait qu'avec elle tout soit différent de ce que Rick avait déjà vécu. Peut-être. Elle aimait aussi le rapport qu'entretenait un garçon avec sa maman, dans son imaginaire et dans ce qu'elle constatait en voyant Castle évoluer avec sa mère. Mais la complicité mère-fille lui plaisait aussi. Et une petite fille ferait tout son bonheur. Elle avait lu des tas de choses à ce sujet. Martha avait rempli sa table de chevet de magazines sur la grossesse et la maternité, et lui demandait régulièrement si elle avait bien lu tel ou tel article. Elle appréciait cette implication de sa belle-mère auprès d'elle et du futur bébé. Elles avaient eu toutes deux quelques discussions, et Martha, malgré son côté fantasque et déluré, pouvait être de bon conseil. Elle était rassurante et aimante, et Kate avait pu lui confier certaines inquiétudes techniques concernant principalement l'accouchement, qui l'angoissait à l'avance. Elle avait beau être un flic redoutable, capable de supporter des actes de torture atroces, imaginer ce bébé sortir de son ventre la terrorisait. Elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet avec Rick, se disant que son point de vue masculin sur la chose l'aiderait peu. Mais Martha avait compris ses appréhensions, et même si Kate se serait bien passée du récit grandiloquent de la naissance de Rick, et des hurlements de douleur de Martha qui avaient ameuté tout l'hôpital, cet échange avec sa belle-mère lui avait fait du bien. Bizarrement, elle en était ressortie un peu plus sereine. Finalement, on pouvait survivre à un accouchement.

- Tu n'as pas trop froid ? demanda doucement Rick, la tirant de ses pensées.

- Un peu …, mais on a connu pire, répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

- Et ton ventre ? s'enquit-il.

- Ça va. Quelques tiraillements.

- Des tiraillements ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt. Quel genre de tiraillements ?

- Un peu comme des petites courbatures, fit-elle simplement.

- Comme des courbatures ou comme des crampes ? insista Rick.

- Castle, ne t'affole pas …, c'est musculaire, j'ai les mêmes douleurs dans les bras et le cou. Ce n'est rien …, le rassura-t-elle.

- Hum … Bébé bouge ?

- Il dort sûrement. Il est calme. Je suis épuisée, il doit l'être aussi. Et j'ai faim …

- Moi-aussi … qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour un bon cheeseburger …

- Et moi pour une mousse au chocolat …

Il sourit, tandis qu'elle redressait la tête pour soulager son cou endolori.

- Tu sais tout à l'heure, j'ai eu l'impression que Tyson aimait bien mon humour, continua Rick.

- Sur les menottes et l'utilisation qu'on en fait ? fit-elle en le regardant.

- Oui … Il a souri. Vraiment. Je sais bien que je suis super drôle, mais de là à faire sourire ce détraqué …

- Tu es un peu comme son jouet préféré, Castle, tu l'amuses …, constata-t-elle.

- Je peux tenter de le déstabiliser encore comme ça. La race humaine n'a qu'une seule arme réellement efficace, et c'est le rire.

- Hum …. c'est du Richard Castle, ça ?

- Non. Mark Twain, répondit-il, comme une évidence.

- Je crois que pour dire ça, Mark Twain n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Jerry Tyson. Parce que je pense qu'il n'aura pas franchement envie de rire quand il va revenir de son escapade à la poursuite de Shaw, expliqua-t-elle. Alors ne le titille pas trop.

- Il ne me tuera pas, assura Rick. Enfin, pas maintenant … Je suis son joujou préféré.

- Tu sais, une fois, je devais avoir sept ou huit ans, je n'arrivais pas à coiffer ma poupée adorée comme je le voulais. Elle m'a tellement énervée que je lui ai arraché la tête, avant de la balancer contre le mur, expliqua-t-elle avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Rick la regarda, à la fois sidéré, amusé, et un brin effrayé.

- Tu es effroyable ! Tu as tué ta poupée préférée ?

- C'était une poupée, Castle, pas un être humain …

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonne le plus. T'imaginer jouer à la poupée, ou bien te voir trucider cette pauvre poupée.

Elle sourit.

- Je jouais très bien à la poupée. Regarde comme je m'occupe de toi quand tu es malade, fit-elle avec ironie.

- Oui, jusqu'au jour où tu vas m'arracher la tête parce que j'aurais réclamé un énième bisou magique. Méchante Beckett !

Elle rit, amusée par la mine qu'il avait prise, avant de reprendre tout à coup tout son sérieux et toute sa gravité.

- Rick, on se fiche de ma poupée, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu titilles trop Tyson, il peut péter les plombs et massacrer son jouet préféré. Et il se trouve que son jouet préféré est … l'amour de ma vie …

Il la regarda, attendri. Elle lui disait souvent « je t'aime », elle le lui montrait plus encore. Chacun de ses regards, de ses gestes, chacune de ses attentions, était une déclaration d'amour. Mais les mots qu'elle avait choisis à cet instant le touchèrent profondément. Parce que ce n'était pas si fréquent qu'elle exprime ainsi son amour pour lui par des mots justement.

- Alors fais attention, Rick.

Il acquiesça d'un regard empreint de tendresse, et se pencha pour venir l'embrasser, happant doucement ses lèvres, le temps d'un baiser.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Ne t'inquiète pas.

* * *

><p><em><span>12ème District, New-York, 23h30<span>_

Les parents de Tanner Phelps étaient arrivés. Passé des retrouvailles émouvantes avec leur fils qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis des années, ils étaient maintenant assis de part et d'autre de lui, alors qu'il dessinait cette usine où probablement Tyson avait enlevé Castle, Beckett et Shaw. Ryan trépignait d'impatience, observant l'évolution du dessin, tentant d'y déceler des indices évidents, tout en faisant les cent pas dans la salle de repos. Tanner était concentré, et ne disait plus un mot. Il se contentait d'enchaîner les coups de crayon sans même réfléchir, comme si tout était évident. Monsieur et Madame Phelps expliquèrent que Tanner avait une excellente mémoire quand il s'agissait de dessiner. Il était capable de dessiner à la perfection n'importe quoi qu'il n'aurait même vu qu'une seule fois le temps de quelques secondes. Ryan avait donc bon espoir qu'avec ce dessin, ils puissent faire un lien avec les photos des zones industrielles de Long Island.

Sur les différents terrains d'investigation, tous les officiers étaient à pied d'œuvre. Dans _Crown Heights_, à _Brooklyn_, l'appartement de Tyson et Megan avait été passé au crible, sans que rien d'utile n'y soit trouvé, ce qui était prévisible. Sur _Long Island_, malgré l'aide des polices des comtés de Nassau et du Suffolk, les recherches piétinaient. Seuls les axes principaux étaient déneigés, et les officiers devaient parcourir plusieurs centaines de mètres à pied, dans une lourde épaisseur de neige pour atteindre les usines et entrepôts inoccupés. Il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent un moyen de réduire la zone de recherche, car explorer tous les bâtiments à l'abandon de la presqu'île sur près de deux-cent kilomètres de long était un travail titanesque, surtout au vu des conditions météorologiques déplorables.

Dans la salle de travail, Esposito scrutait le défilement d'informations sur l'écran translucide. La matrice ne trouvait pas de visuel de Tyson, Megan ou Carter Sullivan dans les rues de Long Island. Mais il y avait une telle densité d'images à analyser que les agents fédéraux leur avaient bien expliqué que cela pouvait prendre des heures avant de donner un résultat. A gauche de l'écran, s'affichait la carte de Long Island. Esposito regardait s'illuminer un à un tous les bâtiments à même de contenir du plomb. La partie occidentale de _Long Island_ avait été un des bastions industriels de New-York, dotant la région de paysages grisâtres. Les usines n'y manquaient pas, des bâtiments de plus de trente ans d'âge, qui soit avaient été abandonnés, soit réhabilités en lieux de loisirs ou d'agrément quand l'activité industrielle avait périclité sur la presqu'île. La plupart de ces vieilles usines et entrepôts comportaient des matériaux à base de plomb. Dans sa partie orientale, la presqu'île était davantage rurale et touristique. C'était le lieu de villégiature des New-Yorkais pour le week-end. Les usines y étaient bien plus rares. Enfin, toute la côte septentrionale, bordée par l'Océan Atlantique, était une succession de docks plus ou moins anciens où Tyson pouvait aussi très bien avoir pu se planquer.

Esposito, dépité par ces recherches qui n'avançaient pas, se tourna vers Wade et Clayton, penchés sur leurs écrans, toujours en train de travailler sur le polyacrylonitrile. Trouver les usines utilisant ce polymère était déjà une mission compliquée. Dans les bases de données, le polymère n'apparaissait pas. Les usines n'affichaient pas ainsi le détail de tous les produits qu'elles utilisaient. Il fallait davantage se focaliser sur les produits pouvant être fabriqués à partir de ce polymère afin d'identifier les usines. Pour l'instant, aucune usine de ce type n'avait été identifiée sur Long Island.

Tout à coup, un bip répétitif en provenance de l'écran translucide, attira son attention. Il se retourna, pour voir apparaître une photo d'une rue de Long Island. _Northern Boulevard_, à Manhasset. Le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale avait identifié Carter Sullivan en train de descendre d'un véhicule, garé le long du trottoir, ce matin-même à 11h52. Un véhicule qui n'était pas le van noir.

- Les gars, lança Esposito, on a quelque chose ! Comment on zoome sur votre écran magique là ?

- Wade se leva aussitôt, se précipita vers l'écran, conscient que cette information pouvait être capitale. Il fit courir ses doigts sur l'image pour zoomer.

- C'est bien lui. C'est ce connard de Carter Sullivan, fit sèchement Esposito.

- Et c'est bien son véhicule, constata Wade, en faisant apparaître le fichier des immatriculations correspondant à celle de la voiture qui apparaissait sur l'image.

- Il a dû retrouver Tyson là-bas ce matin, pour se préparer à l'action. On n'a pas d'autres visuels ?

- Si. On peut le suivre, répondit Wade, en faisant défiler les images, montrant Carter Sullivan marcher dans la rue.

Ils le virent remonter le boulevard enneigé à pied, sur plusieurs centaines de mètres.

- On n'a plus de visuel, il a pris la ruelle, lâcha Wade.

- Regardez ici. A l'angle de la ruelle. C'est l'arrière du van noir, fit Esposito en pointant l'image fixe sur l'écran.

- Ils avaient rendez-vous là-bas. Ça va nous permettre de réduire un peu la zone de recherche, fit Wade en se déplaçant pour zoomer sur la carte de la presqu'île. Ils sont à l'ouest de Long Island.

- L'usine ne doit pas être très loin. Avec la neige, ils sont comme tout le monde, ils n'ont pas pu se déplacer sur des dizaines de kilomètres, constata Esposito.

- En effet. On va miser sur un rayon de cinq kilomètres, dit Wade en zoomant sur la carte.

- C'est encore trop large … Regardez la carte, il y a du plomb partout sur cette foutue presqu'île.

- Clayton, pour le polymère, recentre la recherche sur les comtés à l'ouest de Long Island. Dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres autour de Northern Boulevard, à Manhasset.

- Ok.

Ryan passa tout à coup la porte avec précipitation.

- De l'eau, les gars. Il y a de l'eau à côté de l'usine, lança-t-il.

- De l'eau ?

- Oui, Tanner a dessiné de l'eau. L'Hudson River peut-être ? Ou l'Océan … Il ne sait pas en dire plus. Mais il y a de l'eau, expliqua Ryan.

- C'est sûrement près des docks, fit Clayton sans détacher les yeux de son écran.

- Il y a des kilomètres et des kilomètres de docks, qui sont vieux de plus de trente ans.

- Port Washington, Manhasset, Manorhaven, King's Point, Saden Rock …, énuméra Wade.

- Je vais voir Gates. Il faut qu'elle fasse envoyer les hommes sur place sur les docks, lança Esposito.

- Et il faut qu'on réinterroge Carter Sullivan, ajouta Wade.

- Oui.

_Au même moment, dans la salle de repos …_

Installés autour de la table, ils s'efforçaient de manger, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Les conversations étaient difficiles, tant le stress de chacun était palpable. Parler de tout et de rien dans de telles circonstances était compliqué, mais tous tentaient d'y mettre de la bonne volonté. Martha évoqua les préparatifs de Noël, raconta quelques-unes des idées farfelues de son fils pour décorer le loft. Les discussions s'orientèrent vers ce bébé, tant attendu, aussi bien par leur famille que par leurs amis. Alexis et Martha tentèrent de soudoyer Lanie pour qu'elle leur fasse une révélation sur le futur prénom du bébé, mais celle-ci s'obstina à leur expliquer qu'elle avait beau être la meilleure amie de Kate, elle n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. Elle espérait simplement que Kate ne se laisserait pas envoûter par Rick pour céder à une de ses suggestions loufoques. Elle était incapable de lui résister. Mais pour le prénom de ce bébé, il allait falloir qu'elle y arrive. Il en allait de l'avenir de leur enfant quand même. Jim se contentait d'écouter l'enthousiasme de toutes ces femmes face à l'arrivée dans leur famille de l'enfant que portait sa fille. Alors que tous souriaient en songeant au futur prénom du bébé, le Capitaine Gates apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, accompagné d'un homme, qui avait l'air angoissé, et d'une fillette d'une dizaine d'années. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, surpris.

- Voici Monsieur Shaw, et sa fille …, annonça le Capitaine Gates. Ils arrivent de Washington. Et …

Lanie se leva aussitôt, comprenant la situation. Gates avait l'air bien embêtée.

- Monsieur Shaw, entrez, fit gentiment Lanie.

- Appelez-moi, Mark.

- Et mademoiselle ? demanda Lanie avec un sourire, en regardant le visage fermé et inquiet de la fillette.

- Lily, répondit Mark.

- Enchantée, Lily, sourit Lanie. On va s'occuper d'eux, Capitaine.

- Merci, Dr Parish, répondit Gates.

Elle leur adressa un regard à tous, avant de s'éclipser, alors qu'elle entendait le Docteur Parish faire les présentations. Elle se réjouissait de sa présence ici, car elle–même n'était pas en mesure de gérer l'angoisse des familles dans son commissariat en pleine situation de crise. Elle avait bien tenté de dissuader Monsieur Shaw de venir, lui assurant, comme toujours, que tout le monde se démenait pour retrouver sa femme, mais il avait été catégorique. Vu les circonstances, et la gravité de la situation, il se devait d'être là. Et elle comprenait.

- Capitaine ! lança Esposito en arrivant vers elle. On a du nouveau.

* * *

><p><em><span>Long Island, aux environs de 23h30.<span>_

Chaque minute leur paraissait une éternité, ainsi assis sur le sol. Ils se demandaient ce que fabriquaient Tyson et Megan. Ils avaient l'impression qu'un temps fou s'était écoulé depuis la fuite de Jordan dans le couloir, mais peut-être cela ne faisait-il pas si longtemps. Soit Tyson la traquait toujours, soit il l'avait tuée et s'occupait de son corps éventuellement. Ils avaient discuté un peu de l'enquête, se demandant ce que les gars pouvaient bien avoir trouvé qui les guideraient jusqu'à eux. Pourquoi cela était-il si long ? Où Tyson avait-il bien pu les emmener pour qu'on mette autant de temps à les retrouver ? Tyson n'avait pas eu l'air de s'inquiéter qu'on puisse dénicher sa planque et mettre la main sur eux. Il n'avait pas du tout abordé le sujet lors des petites discussions qu'il avait tenues avec eux. Il n'avait pas fait référence aux flics, comme si cela ne le préoccupait absolument pas. Mais il devait bien se douter que toutes les polices de la ville et le FBI étaient en train de le pister. Pouvait-il avoir une assurance telle qu'il n'imaginât pas que les flics viendraient le traquer jusqu'ici ? Peut-être pensait-il avoir été assez malin pour brouiller les pistes. Et il était tellement dans sa bulle de démence et d'extase quand il les regardait souffrir qu'il semblait en oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Cette assurance et cette incapacité à garder les pieds sur terre lorsqu'il s'en prenait à eux étaient peut-être sa faiblesse. Car les gars allaient forcément les retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

- Kate ?

- Hum … ? répondit-elle doucement.

- J'ai envie de ….

- De ? fit-elle en se redressant tout à coup pour le regarder, se demandant de quoi il voulait parler.

- Non, pas ce que tu crois …, sourit-il légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que je crois ?

- Non, rien, répondit-il avec un sourire. J'ai juste envie d'aller … au petit coin.

- Eh bien vas-y …, lança-t-elle, avec son petit air taquin.

- Tu sais que tu es rigolote ? répondit-il dépité, en levant son pied droit pour lui rappeler qu'il était menotté à son pied gauche.

- Je sais, oui, sourit-elle. Vraiment, Castle, tu ne peux pas te retenir ?

- Non ! Je ne peux pas me retenir ! Ça fait des heures qu'on est ici !

Elle soupira, à la fois exaspérée et amusée par la situation.

- Le mur d'en face conviendra à Monsieur l'écrivain ?

- Pas vraiment le choix …

- Allez, debout !

Ils se levèrent, et 'traversèrent lentement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du mur d'en face, se concentrant pour coordonner leurs pas.

- Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entraînement on pourrait réussir à courir même menottés ainsi, fit Rick, constatant leur habileté à se déplacer de manière conjointe.

- Bien-sûr, on pourrait même participer au marathon de la police tiens …, suggéra Kate avec humour.

- Tourne-toi donc, au lieu de dire des bêtises, répondit Rick, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés près du mur.

- Tu sais que je t'ai déjà vu tout nu ? fit-elle, taquine.

- Très drôle ! Allez demi-tour !

Elle sourit, amusée, et se retourna, pour se retrouver dos à lui.

- Ne regarde pas hein ! lança Rick, l'air inquiet.

- Mais non …, soupira-t-elle, en rigolant.

- Et ne rigole pas ! Je t'entends glousser comme une poule ! lança-t-il tout en soulageant sa vessie.

- Avoue que c'est drôle … Ça ne peut arriver qu'à toi ce genre de trucs …

- Ce sera encore plus drôle dans quelques temps quand ce sera toi qui ne pourras plus te retenir ! la taquina-t-il.

- Je peux tenir encore des heures, Castle …

- Tu parles …Ah ça va mieux ! lança-t-il, en reboutonnant son pantalon.

Elle éclata de rire, tant on aurait dit un petit garçon quand il prenait ce ton-là.

- Je peux me retourner ? demanda-t-elle. Plus rien de choquant dont je risquerais de ne pas me remettre ?

- Oui …

Elle se tourna vers lui, et le regarda avec un sourire.

- Arrête de te moquer, fit-il avec une petite moue vexée.

- Je ne me moque pas. Tu es mignon …, fit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, avec cette intensité qui les touchait l'un et l'autre, comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux.

- Rick …, si cette fois …, commença Kate, sans détourner ses yeux des siens.

- Pas de « si » … on a survécu à tellement de situations désespérées tous les deux, ensemble.

- Je sais bien, mais cette fois, on ne se sortira pas de là sans les gars, Castle.

- Ils ne nous ont jamais abandonnés, Kate. Ils sont toujours là. Ils vont arriver, assura-t-il.

Kate ne désespérait pas, non. Elle ne baisserait pas les bras, elle ne cèderait pas à la lamentation. Jusqu'au bout, elle croirait en une issue positive. Pouvoir s'appuyer sur Rick nourrissait son espoir : sa conviction qu'ils allaient s'en tirer, son positivisme à toute épreuve, sa confiance en leurs amis pour les sortir de là, son humour, sa tendresse. Lui, tout simplement, dans tout ce qu'il était toujours pour elle.

- Tu sais, je ne voudrais pas passer les dernières minutes de ma vie autrement qu'avec toi, comme ça, fit Kate avec douceur.

- Tu veux dire enchaînée à moi en train de faire pipi ? répondit-il avec un léger sourire, taquin.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, idiot.

- Je crois que je sais oui …, répondit-il avec sérieux, en plongeant tendrement ses yeux dans les siens.

Il l'embrassa.

- Mais il n'est pas question que ce soient les dernières minutes de ta vie, ni de la mienne d'ailleurs … Je n'ai pas prévu de mourir comme ça.

- Et comment as-tu prévu de mourir ? s'étonna-t-elle, se demandant quelle révélation il allait lui faire.

- En te faisant l'amour …, quand je serai très très vieux, enfin dans l'idéal ... Mon cœur finira par ne plus supporter ce que tu me fais subir, alors …

Elle hésita à rire ou à prendre un air horrifié, tant Rick pouvait être plein de surprises, bonnes comme mauvaises.

- Tu ne crois pas que ce serait un peu … horrible comme situation pour moi, non ?

- Hum … Je voyais plutôt le côté romantique de la chose …, fit-il songeur.

- Romantique pour toi, dramatique pour moi ! Me retrouver au lit avec mon mari mort …

- Mort de plaisir … c'est un détail qui a de l'importance !

Elle éclata de rire, mais se figea d'un seul coup en entendant la porte s'ouvrir brusquement.

Tyson entra, en les fixant furieusement. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il semblait comme habité par une rage folle. Il traversa la pièce pour s'approcher d'eux, tandis que Megan se plantait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Vous vous croyez malins tous les deux ? leur cria-t-il en les poussant violemment contre le mur.

La violence de cet assaut et la douleur du choc du béton contre leur dos et leur tête les surprit. Ils avaient prévu l'énervement de Tyson, mais sa colère dépassait a priori ce qu'ils avaient envisagé. Castle aurait bien voulu sonder l'état d'esprit de Tyson en lui demandant des nouvelles de Shaw, mais il estima que le moment n'était pas idéal. Nul doute que cette provocation risquait de lui valoir quelques coups en pleine figure. Il préféra s'abstenir, se demandant si la rage de Tyson était due au fait que Shaw était parvenue à s'enfuir, ou bien qu'il ait dû perdre du temps à la tuer, ou bien encore qu'ils se soient joués de lui avec leur petite mise en scène tout à l'heure.

- Tournez-vous ! Face contre le mur ! cria-t-il.

Ils s'exécutèrent, sans rien dire, sentant le rythme de leurs cœurs s'accélérer. Ils entendirent Megan approcher dans leur dos. Elle leur passa à chacun une cagoule sur la tête, les plongeant dans le noir le plus total. Leur cœur s'emballa plus encore, réalisant que la phase finale allait approcher. Les priver de la vue était encore un moyen de les affaiblir, tout en réduisant leurs possibilités de rébellion. Il les savait malins. Maintenant qu'il avait eu une nouvelle preuve de ce dont ils étaient capables par leur petit numéro d'acteurs, il ne prendrait plus le moindre risque.

Ils sentirent qu'on les empoignait par le bras, et se laissèrent guider, s'efforçant de ne pas trébucher, et d'accorder le rythme de leurs pas. Kate sentit son angoisse s'accentuer d'un seul coup. Sans repère visuel, avec cette cagoule qui gênait aussi sa respiration, elle avait l'impression d'être encore plus à la merci du bon vouloir de Tyson. Elle avait glissé sa main dans celle de Rick, tout en avançant, comme pour se rassurer et se donner de la force. Tyson et Megan ne parlaient pas, mais se contentaient de les guider dans les couloirs. Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes, évoluant relativement lentement, sans que personne ne prononçât un mot. Tout à coup, Rick et Kate entendirent le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait, et furent saisis par un froid violent. Ils furent poussés dehors, tous les sens en éveil. Leurs pieds s'enfoncèrent dans une épaisse couche de neige, un petit vent glacial les fit frissonner, tandis qu'une nuée de flocons s'abattaient sur eux. Tyson et Megan les firent avancer de quelques mètres, avant de les arrêter là, et de les faire asseoir sur des sortes de sièges métalliques vissés au sol. La neige froide et humide sous leurs fesses leur glaça le corps. Ils sentirent Tyson s'affairer autour d'eux, attachant leur pied libre à leur siège. Puis tout à coup, on leur arracha leurs cagoules. Le vent froid leur fouetta le visage, et ils plissèrent les yeux sous l'effet des flocons de neige qui tombaient dru, et de la lumière d'un projecteur braqué sur eux.

Ils entendirent les pas de Megan dans leur dos qui reculait se mettre à l'abri dans l'encadrement de la porte. Leurs yeux s'habituèrent à la vivacité de la lumière perçant la noirceur de la nuit, et ils virent Tyson leur faisant face, les bras croisés, son arme à la main. Il était là, immobile, les fixant. Ils observèrent d'un coup d'œil l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Une sorte de cour fermée par de hauts murs, dans laquelle le vent s'engouffrait en tourbillonnant. En face d'eux à quelques mètres, ce qui ressemblait, vu d'ici, à un trou dans le sol. Un puits. Un réservoir ou une cuve creusée dans béton peut-être. L'orifice était rond, large d'environ trois à quatre mètres. Il était impossible d'en évaluer la profondeur, mais une bâche en protégeait l'ouverture.

Rick tourna la tête vers Kate, la regardant avec inquiétude. Ses yeux à elle reflétaient la même angoisse. Il serra un peu plus fort sa main entre les siennes. Ils savaient, pour l'instant, quelle était la seule chose à faire. Faire parler Tyson, coûte que coûte. Faire durer les choses. Profiter de son énervement. Profiter du fait qu'il avait dû changer de nouveau son plan avec la fuite de Jordan.

- J'ai l'impression que mon petit jeu vous amuse, non ? leur lança Tyson, se décidant enfin à parler. En tout cas, vous êtes à la hauteur de mes espérances.

Tyson avait l'air d'avoir tout à coup retrouvé son calme, comme si s'apprêter à les torturer de nouveau l'apaisait.

- On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi, répondit Castle. Je te croyais plus méticuleux. L'agent Shaw a réussi à t'échapper.

- Votre copine flotte à l'heure qu'il est sur l'océan … , ricana-t-il.

Ils se raidirent à ces quelques mots, essayant de n'en rien laisser paraître. Il pouvait leur mentir. Elle pouvait s'être fait passer pour morte. Ne se fier à rien de ce que disait Tyson. Jamais. L'océan ? Etait-il à proximité de l'océan ? Où les avait-il donc emmenés ? Ils ne pouvaient pas être trop loin de New-York. Il n'aurait pas eu le temps de les transporter sur une longue distance, ni la possibilité avec cette tempête de neige. Peut-être étaient-ils à Long Island.

Je reconnais qu'elle était coriace, mais quelques balles ont eu raison d'elle, continua-t-il, entamant des allers et venues dans la neige. Vous savez comme je peux être obsessionnel. Quand j'ai une idée en tête … Elle ne pouvait pas m'échapper. Cette petite traque m'a dégourdi les jambes.

Ils ne répondirent pas, l'observant déambuler, et tenter de leur faire croire qu'il avait apprécié la fuite de Shaw.

- Elle a déjoué ton plan, constata Rick.

- Elle n'était pas prévue dans mon plan.

- Tu comptais l'utiliser malgré tout. Elle a donc déjoué ton plan.

Tyson s'arrêta de marcher, et fixa Castle froidement.

- Et ? Même si elle a déjoué mon plan, elle est morte à l'heure qu'il est. Ça lui fait une belle jambe.

- Tu détestes qu'on déjoue tes plans, Tyson. C'est pour ça qu'on est là non ?

- Bien vu, Castle. Mais grâce à l'agent Shaw, j'ai décidé de hâter le processus.

Tyson était quasiment persuadé que cet agent fédéral était morte. Quasiment. C'était bien là le problème qu'il faisait en sorte de ne pas laisser paraître à ses prisonniers. Il l'avait touchée plusieurs fois et elle avait chuté dans les eaux agitées et glaciales de l'Atlantique. Il l'avait vue disparaître dans les vagues, emportée par les courants. Mais il n'avait aucune certitude qu'elle était bien morte. Et en matière de chute vertigineuse dans l'eau, il savait, par expérience, qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Il y avait un risque. Un risque, même léger, que l'agent Shaw se sorte de là vivante. Comment ? Il l'ignorait. Entre les blessures, et l'eau glaciale, elle devait déjà être dans un sale état. Mais il ne pouvait prendre aucun risque qu'elle se tire de là et rameute tous les flics de la ville. Après être revenu de sa course-poursuite dans les couloirs de l'usine, il s'en était pris à Megan. Il lui en voulait sans lui en vouloir vraiment. Elle faisait de son mieux. Elle n'avait pas son expertise. Mais c'est elle qui avait été la cible de sa rage pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à le calmer, lui rappelant que son plan tenait toujours la route, et qu'il avait toujours moyen d'atteindre son but ultime. Il fallait juste agir rapidement. Il aurait aimé prendre le temps de torturer Beckett davantage, mais il prendrait tellement de plaisir à se réjouir du désespoir de Castle quand elle serait morte.

- Si vous aviez été plus sages, on aurait pu faire durer un peu le plaisir, mais voyez-vous, j'ai un planning chargé.

- Un planning chargé ? D'autres personnes à torturer ? lui lança Castle.

- Une jeune fille à étrangler peut-être ? proposa Beckett.

Il ricana.

- Je ne suis pas si prévisible. Je ne cesse de vous le répéter.

- Tous les flics de New-York et le FBI sont à notre recherche, Tyson. Ils ne vont plus tarder, lui asséna Beckett, tentant de se montrer convaincue de ce qu'elle disait.

- L'espoir fait vivre, Lieutenant Beckett, malheureusement cela ne suffira pas à vous sauver la vie.

- En es-tu bien sûr ? le provoqua Castle.

De nouveau, Tyson s'arrêta de déambuler pour les dévisager. Oui, il en était sûr. Si Shaw ne s'en tirait pas, jamais les flics ne remonteraient jusqu'ici. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Il avait réfléchi des jours entiers à sa stratégie, s'évertuant à penser en flic. Il avait imaginé toutes les caméras de videosurveillance qui pourraient être utilisées. Celle de la rue en face du parking, celles de Long Island. Il avait établi ses déplacements en fonction de la présence ou non de ces caméras. Il était impossible de le pister jusqu'ici. Il y avait bien Carter, mais comment les flics auraient pu remonter jusqu'à lui ? C'était impossible. Jamais ils ne pourraient établir un lien entre lui et Carter. Non. Tout menait les flics à Brooklyn. Castle ne sèmerait pas le doute dans sa tête. Il était malin, mais lui-même l'était davantage.

- Vous croyez que je n'ai pas anticipé ce léger détail ? Six mois … Ca fait six mois que je vous regarde nager dans le bonheur … Rien ne gâchera mon moment. Encore quelques minutes, et tout sera fini.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? demanda Castle.

Kate écoutait Castle échanger avec Tyson. Elle était absolument frigorifiée. Elle avait les fesses et les jambes trempées par la neige, les flocons s'accrochaient à ses cheveux, le vent lui gelait le visage. Seules les mains de Rick autour des siennes lui apportaient un peu de chaleur. Elle réfléchissait tout en analysant les réponses de Tyson. Il semblait avoir décidé d'accélérer les choses. Pourquoi ? S'il était si sûr de lui, pourquoi avait-il besoin d'accélérer le processus ? Peut-être que Shaw avait réussi à s'enfuir, et qu'il redoutait qu'elle ne parvienne à prévenir les flics. Il n'avait pas d'autre raison de précipiter le passage à l'étape finale, lui qui avait tant préparé ce plan.

- Regarder Beckett mourir en ta compagnie, Castle. Programme sympa, non ? fit Tyson avec un sourire narquois.

Rick ne s'attendait pas à une réponse si directe. Ces mots lui labourèrent le cœur. Il sentit la main de Kate se raidir dans la sienne, mais tenta de rester impassible.

Tyson s'approcha d'eux, et fixa Beckett dans les yeux.

- Lieutenant Beckett … qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir qu'on va mourir en portant la vie ?

- Kate ne répondit pas, tentant de laisser les mots de Tyson glisser sur elle.

- Angoissant non ? Enervant ? Révoltant ? Mortifiant ?

Il éclata de rire. Un rire sadique qui déchira le silence de la nuit. Tyson voulait hâter les choses, mais il semblait se délecter de cette petite conversation. Il voulait la tuer, mais en même temps, il avait besoin de savourer la peur qu'il voyait inévitablement dans ses yeux. La fuite de Shaw le contraignait à modifier son plan, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à se passer de ses préparatifs, de toute la mise en œuvre qui était sa source première de jouissance.

- C'est parce que tu n'es pas capable d'aimer une femme, que tu veux détruire le bonheur de ceux qui s'aiment ? lui asséna froidement Rick.

Ils virent le visage de Tyson se fermer brutalement, presque malgré lui, comme si Castle avait touché un point sensible.

- Depuis quand tu fais dans la psychologie, toi l'écrivain ?

- On dit qu'on gagne à connaître ses ennemis … Je ne t'imaginais pas jaloux.

- Jaloux ? s'étonna Tyson. Tu crois que je suis jaloux de ta petite romance avec Beckett ?

- Je n'explique pas une telle obsession autrement. Tu nous maudis parce qu'on incarne tout ce que tu n'auras jamais.

Parler. Encore et encore. Le faire parler. Rick s'acharnait à trouver la ressource de dialoguer avec son pire ennemi. Mais après ? Tyson n'allait pas discuter des heures avec lui comme ça. Il voulait hâter les choses. Extérieurement, Castle n'était qu'assurance et défiance. Intérieurement, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il était terrifié. L'angoisse le rongeait tant qu'il en avait mal au ventre. A l'idée que d'ici quelques minutes Tyson puisse faire souffrir Kate de nouveau, qu'il puisse la tuer, anéantir leur vie à tous deux, une douleur lui empoignait déjà le cœur. Ils étaient à sa merci. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils ne pourraient rien faire pour l'empêcher d'agir quand il l'aurait décidé. Si les gars n'arrivaient pas rapidement, Tyson allait gagner.

- D'où te vient l'idée que je voudrais prétendre à connaître l'amour Castle ?

- Tout homme a besoin d'amour. Celui d'une femme. Celui de ses enfants. Celui d'une mère, Tyson. Ta mère a détruit ta vie, et par la même occasion ta propension à aimer une femme. Si tu savais, comme c'est bon d'aimer, et être aimé en retour.

- Epargne-moi ton joli baratin sur l'amour, Castle. Que va-t-il te rester de ta love story avec Beckett quand elle sera au fond du trou ?

- Tu peux la tuer. Mais tu ne détruiras jamais ce qui nous unit.

Chacun des mots de Rick la touchait profondément, intimement. Au-delà de cette discussion qu'il se forçait à avoir avec Tyson, il exprimait par des mots des émotions, des sentiments qu'il ne lui avait jamais dites. Bien-sûr elle savait à quel point il l'aimait, combien il était heureux et comblé avec elle. Mais l'entendre mettre des mots sur la force de leur amour était d'une intensité qui la bouleversa. Elle avait presque l'impression que Rick lui faisait passer un dernier message, au cas où. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle dut lutter pour les refouler, et continuer de faire bonne figure.

- Tu seras anéanti, Castle. C'est mon seul objectif.

- Je ne te laisserai pas le temps d'avoir le loisir de l'apprécier, répondit Rick. Je ne vivrai pas sans Kate.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, ébranlée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses mots lui rappelaient ce que Rick avait dit au mari de Kelly Nieman pour le réconforter. « S'il arrivait quelque chose à ma femme, je voudrais mourir moi-aussi ». Une larme coula sur sa joue, et elle lâcha les mains de Rick pour venir l'essuyer subrepticement. Sentant sa main quitter les siennes, il se tourna légèrement vers elle, et lut la tristesse dans ses yeux. Son chagrin lui arracha le cœur. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer. Sans rien dire, elle vint replacer ses mains dans les siennes, et il les enveloppa de leur chaleur, les caressant doucement, tentant de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Tu veux nous écrire une histoire digne de Romeo et Juliette, dis-moi. Mais tu ne laisserais pas ta fille sans son Papa adoré.

- Kate est toute ma vie. Si tu me la prends, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. Je la rejoindrai avant même que tu aies eu le temps de crier victoire.

Chacun des mots de Rick résonnait dans le crâne de Kate. Disait-il cela juste pour faire durer la conversation avec Tyson ? Pour le provoquer ? Ou bien était-ce vraiment la façon dont il voyait les choses ? Elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle voulait qu'il vive. Quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire, Castle, assura Tyson. Cela fait trop longtemps que je me prépare à ce moment.

- Tu m'empêcherais de mourir ?

- Pour avoir le plaisir de te voir souffrir, oui, sourit Tyson.

- Pourquoi s'obstiner ainsi ? Tout ça parce que j'ai fait un jour échouer ton plan ?

- Ce n'est pas suffisant ?

- Non. Je crois qu'il y a autre chose.

- Tu sais quoi, Castle, je pense qu'on a assez bavardé. Il commence à se faire tard, et j'ai un peu froid. On va passer aux choses sérieuses.

Leurs cœurs à tous deux se mirent à battre la chamade.

- Comme je suis d'une grande bonté d'âme, quoi que vous en pensiez, je vais te laisser le choix du supplice final, Castle. Alors comment veux-tu voir mourir ta belle ?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 36<strong>

_Long Island, aux environs de minuit._

Tyson était là, immobile sous le tourbillon de neige, à les scruter tous les deux, attendant une réponse, comme si Castle allait la lui fournir, lui suggérant comment tuer sa propre femme. Kate ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tyson propose à Rick de choisir son supplice, mais finalement cela correspondait parfaitement à ses objectifs. Jordan avait deviné qu'il avait l'intention de faire en sorte que Rick participe à sa torture. Tyson avait dû comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas le forcer à la torturer, n'ayant plus Shaw sous la main pour le contraindre à faire un choix. Mais il pouvait le torturer psychologiquement, en l'amenant à choisir la mort de sa femme, et à vivre le restant de ses jours avec l'idée que son propre choix avait scellé le destin de sa muse.

Rick aussi était surpris par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Pas par l'issue finale de ce plan machiavélique qui commençait à prendre tout son sens. Non. Ils l'avaient prévu depuis un moment. Mais davantage par cette suggestion qui le glaçait d'effroi. Il s'étonnait que Tyson n'ait pas d'ores et déjà choisi la façon dont l'histoire prendrait fin. Tout écrivain savait en débutant son récit de quelle façon il y mettrait un terme des centaines de pages plus loin. Tyson n'était certes pas un écrivain au sens propre du terme. Mais il avait peaufiné ce plan diabolique pendant des mois, il avait inventé cette histoire qu'il se livrait à lui-même, les utilisant, eux, comme des personnages de chair et d'os au service d'un plaisir narcissique. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir prévu la fin qui allait lui procurer l'ivresse suprême. Sa question était du pur jeu, comme toujours. Une occasion de plus de se mettre en scène, et de s'amuser à les torturer. Il se contenta de serrer la main de Kate dans la sienne, fixant Tyson avec dédain.

- Tu manques d'idées peut-être, Castle ? lança Tyson, voyant que Rick restait de marbre. Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai pour toi. Je te propose l'étranglement.

Il ricana tout seul, fier de sa suggestion.

- Vous savez tous deux, comme je maîtrise cet art à la perfection, bien-sûr. Regardez !

Il sortit de la poche de son manteau une cordelette, faisant immédiatement apparaître dans leurs têtes, les images des corps sans vie de toutes ces femmes que Tyson avait étranglées par le passé. Tout à coup, le voir exhiber cette petite corde, et s'amuser à la faire glisser entre ses doigts de manière sadique, rendait tout cela très concret, et effrayant. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils s'entendaient dire, et en étaient persuadés eux-mêmes, que Tyson voulait tuer Beckett pour faire souffrir Castle. Mais là, pour la première fois, Tyson jouait devant eux avec une arme à même de réaliser cette prédiction. Et pas n'importe quelle arme. Son arme de prédilection.

- Ça vous rappelle des souvenirs, on dirait, constata-t-il voyant leurs yeux fixer avec effroi la petite corde dans sa main. … Oui, moi-aussi … Cette cordelette … une arme de fortune la première fois. Mais vous savez que je ne peux plus m'en passer. Alors Castle, le supplice de la corde ça te plairait ?

Rick ne répondit pas. Tyson vint se placer dans le dos de Beckett, et passa la corde autour de son cou, jouant à la faire glisser sur sa peau. Rick sentit la main de Kate trembler dans la sienne. Elle était terrorisée, tout comme lui. Mais non, Tyson ne pouvait pas étrangler Kate. C'était son mode opératoire habituel, celui qu'il réservait à ses petits plaisirs personnels. Il avait forcément choisi quelque chose de spécial pour eux.

- Et voilà un petit aperçu de ce que ça pourrait donner, reprit Tyson en serrant doucement la cordelette.

Kate regardait droit devant elle, tentant de ne pas montrer la peur qui la hantait. Il n'allait pas la tuer ainsi, pas tout de suite, du moins pas dans les cinq minutes qui allaient suivre, mais l'issue finale approchait. Sentir cette corde qui se serrait petit à petit autour de son cou la confrontait déjà à la suite. Devoir affronter l'idée de mourir. Même si elle se savait avoir la force de ne pas perdre espoir, une grande partie d'elle-même était terrorisée à l'idée de se voir mourir, sans que rien ne puisse changer le cours de son destin. Sous les yeux de Rick qui plus est. L'imaginer souffrir était sans doute plus douloureux encore que les tortures qu'elle allait avoir à subir.

- Bon, ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire la corde, je me trompe ? Tu as raison, ce serait un peu trop rapide. Réponds Castle, la corde ?

- Je ne jouerai pas avec toi à choisir la façon dont tu tueras ma femme, Tyson ! lui asséna Rick sèchement.

A ces mots, Jerry se plaça brusquement derrière lui, et lui attrapa le menton pour rabattre d'un coup sec sa tête vers l'arrière, lui écrasant la nuque, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

- Réponds ! La corde ? lui cria Tyson en tirant sa tête toujours plus vers l'arrière.

- Lâche-le ! lança Kate, incapable de supporter d'entendre Rick souffrir.

- Allez, Castle, ça fait du mal à ta petite chérie de te voir souffrir ! Réponds !

- Non, pas la corde ! finit par crier Rick entre deux râles de douleur.

Tyson relâcha sa tête. Rick regarda Kate, dont les yeux brillaient de larmes. Si seulement il avait pu faire disparaître ses larmes. Si seulement il avait pu les sortir d'ici. Que faisaient donc les gars ? Bon sang. Bientôt il serait trop tard. Il comptait tellement sur eux. Ils sentirent Tyson s'éloigner dans leur dos, et rejoindre Megan qui semblait assister à la scène, tranquillement depuis son abri de fortune dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Kate …, chuchota Rick, en se penchant vers elle, ne baisse pas les bras, je t'en prie.

- Non, mon cœur, jamais, je ne baisserai les bras, répondit-elle, la voix éraillée, mais … si jamais …

- Ne dis rien … On va s'en sortir, affirma-t-il du chagrin dans la voix, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Ils entendaient Tyson et Megan qui parlaient dans leur dos, sans même essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Rick … Je t'aime … Et tu …

- Chut …, souffla-t-il doucement, en embrassant sa joue, puis sa bouche. Ne dis rien, ce n'est pas fini.

La chaleur des baisers de Rick lui procurèrent cette sensation douce et délicieuse, rassurante et apaisante, qui lui faisait tant de bien habituellement, quand elle était triste, fatiguée ou angoissée.

- Non, ce n'est pas fini, murmura-t-elle, des larmes plein les yeux, tout en sentant Tyson revenir vers eux.

Il se posta face à eux, son pistolet à barillet dans la main.

- J'ai une autre idée à te proposer, Castle.

Il joua à faire passer son revolver d'une main à l'autre.

- Une balle dans la tête. Expéditif. Radical. Propre et sans bavure. Tu n'as pas envie de la voir souffrir, non ? Une balle dans la tête, qu'en dis-tu ? lança-t-il en visant Kate avec son arme.

- Trop radical pour toi, répondit Castle. Si tu as envie que je souffre, il faut prolonger la souffrance de Beckett.

- Ce n'est pas faux, fit Tyson, mais parfois il faut savoir varier les plaisirs.

Il glissa sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir une balle qu'il plaça dans l'une des chambres.

- Ah la roulette russe, mon nouveau petit plaisir ! lança-t-il tout sourire, en faisant tourner le barillet.

- Tu ne prendras pas le risque, affirma Rick, tentant de croire à ce qu'il disait.

Il savait Tyson suffisamment détraqué pour prendre le risque. Et cette fois il y avait de façon certaine une balle dans la chambre du barillet. Il sentit la boule d'angoisse au fond de son ventre monter dans sa gorge, et cette vague d'émotion l'envahir de manière incontrôlable. Non. Tyson ne pouvait pas tirer. Mon Dieu. S'il tirait, il avait une chance sur six de tuer Kate. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Des larmes d'effroi, de chagrin, de douleur, lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se sentit paniquer, réalisant que peut-être d'ici quelques secondes, tout serait fini. A tout jamais. Il voulait que ce cauchemar prenne fin. Il voulait se réveiller enfin. Comme l'autre nuit. Ouvrir les yeux. Sentir la chaleur de Kate dans ses bras, la caresser encore et encore, la serrer contre lui, l'aimer toujours. Mais non. Tyson était bel et bien là, dans ce froid glacial, pire encore que dans ses cauchemars les plus effroyables.

- Tu crois que je ne prendrais pas le risque ! Tu veux qu'on vérifie ? lança Tyson en armant son pistolet.

- Non ! cria Rick, des sanglots dans la voix

- Allez, Castle, un peu de cran mon pote ! Il faut vivre dangereusement ! rigola Tyson, visant la tête de Kate, à environ deux mètres d'eux.

* * *

><p><span><em>Salle de travail, 12<em>_ème__ District, au même moment._

Esposito et Ryan se tenaient devant l'écran translucide où s'affichait la carte de Long Island, recentrée sur la zone où les recherches s'effectuaient. Tous deux faisaient défiler les images des rues dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres autour de Manhasset, observant les visuels des usines et des docks afin de rechercher un bâtiment qui pourrait correspondre au dessin de Tanner. Ce dessin était parfait. Tanner était doué, précis, minutieux. Mais il n'y avait aucun nom, aucune indication permettant d'identifier rapidement ce bâtiment qui ressemblait à beaucoup d'autres, si ce n'était la présence de l'océan, le long d'un parking.

Gates avait joint les équipes sur le terrain pour les amener à se repositionner plus à l'ouest, et à se concentrer sur la bordure septentrionale de la presqu'île, où s'étendaient des kilomètres de docks. S'ils se fiaient au dessin de Tanner, l'usine se trouvait près de l'eau. Au vu de leur zone de recherche, il s'agissait probablement de la baie formée par l'Atlantique entre Long Island et le Connecticut. L'agent Wade, accompagné d'un de ses collègues du FBI, était parti depuis une vingtaine de minutes interroger de nouveau Carter Sullivan, afin de le questionner sur sa présence à Manhasset en fin de matinée, et tenter de le faire parler. Ils avaient voulu se charger de cet interrogatoire musclé, ayant prévu d'utiliser des moyens un peu plus radicaux, dont seuls eux avaient le secret. Leur investigation concernant tout ce qui entourait de près ou de loin ce Carter Sullivan les avait menés vers sa charmante ex-femme et leur fille de trois ans, qui vivaient loin de lui, à Chicago, à l'écart de ses divers trafics. Mais chaque week-end, quand il n'était pas sous les verrous, Carter, aussi criminel soit-il, partait pour Chicago afin de profiter de sa fille. Il y a quelques mois, son ex-épouse avait bénéficié de la clémence de la justice, concernant l'une des affaires pour laquelle Carter purgeait à ce moment-là une peine de prison. L'implication de sa femme dans le trafic pour lequel il était tombé n'avait pu être formellement prouvée, même si les soupçons étaient grands. Le FBI comptait exploiter cet élément pour mettre la pression sur lui, le menacer de faire en sorte que son ex-épouse finisse en prison à son tour, et que leur fille soit confiée aux bons soins de l'assistance publique. Wade comptait sur un sursaut d'amour paternel de la part de Carter pour l'inciter à parler. Nul doute, qu'étant donné la présence de son avocat à ses côtés, la partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance. Mais Wade savait qu'il y avait urgence, et ils useraient de tous les moyens, même les plus retors, pour amener Carter à indiquer où Tyson se planquait.

Esposito et Ryan, l'un comme l'autre, tentaient de ne pas paniquer face au temps qui passait inexorablement. Il y avait plus de dix heures que leurs amis avaient été enlevés. Ils comptaient sur le fait que Tyson aimait faire durer la souffrance de Castle, et qu'il prendrait son temps pour tuer Beckett. Mais dix heures. C'était si long. Il avait eu le temps de passer déjà à l'acte. Malgré l'angoisse qui les rongeait, ils luttaient corps et âme pour identifier cette usine.

Le Capitaine Gates passa tout à coup la porte.

- Du nouveau ? lança-t-elle, d'un ton qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas, un ton empreint d'inquiétude et de sollicitude.

Seul Ryan se retourna vers elle le temps d'une fraction de seconde, et sans répondre vraiment, lui fit signe qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'avancée. Il n'avait jamais vu Gates ainsi. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui la femme qu'elle était, et non pas leur Capitaine. Elle était inquiète. Son regard le priait de répondre positivement à sa question.

- Tenez-vous prêts à partir, reprit-elle. Dès qu'on a localisé le site, on y va. L'hélicoptère nous attend.

- L'hélicoptère ? s'étonna Ryan.

- Oui. Avec la neige, on n'a pas le choix. Ça va nous prendre des heures d'arriver là-bas. J'ai parlé au chef de la police, et au maire. Une équipe du SWAT est en route pour Long Island.

- Capitaine, on ne sait toujours pas où ils sont …, fit remarquer Ryan, et on ne saura …

- Peut-être, le coupa Gates, d'un ton presque cordiale et doux, mais on devient inutile ici. Si d'ici un quart d'heure, on n'a rien de plus, on décolle. La matrice du FBI peut tourner toute seule, l'agent Clayton nous tiendra informés en temps réel. Je ne laisserai pas ce taré tuer Beckett, Castle et Shaw, sans l'avoir traqué moi-même.

Clayton acquiesça du regard. Esposito ne s'était pas retourné, ne lâchant pas des yeux ces images d'usines qui défilaient. Mais il avait entendu le Capitaine, et ses mots l'avaient touché. Il n'en montrerait rien, mais cette dernière phrase de Gates venait de lui faire prendre conscience que ses amis pouvaient être morts quand ils les retrouveraient. Et l'émotion l'avait envahi, comme jamais. La persévérance de Gates, sa rage d'aller se battre sur le terrain pour les retrouver, le bouleversaient. Mais il ravala les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, et se reconcentra sur l'écran.

- Agent Clayton, toujours rien concernant ce polymère ? continua Gates en regardant l'écran de l'ordinateur par-dessus son épaule.

- Non. On a passé en revue l'industrie automobile, aéronautique, sportive. Mais aussi la production de bateaux, de vélos … Enfin tout ce qui est à même de contenir des fibres carbone.

- Des fibres de carbone …, fit Gates, semblant réfléchir. Les cannes à pêche … Vous avez cherché les usines produisant des cannes à pêche ?

- Il y a des fibres de carbone dans les cannes à pêche ? s'étonna Ryan, attiré par la conversation entre Gates et Clayton.

- Oui. Mon mari participe à des concours de pêche sportive régulièrement en haute mer. Les cannes à pêche sont des bijoux de technologie en fibres de carbone. Sur les docks, ce serait logique de trouver ce type d'entreprise.

Clayton lança la recherche sur son ordinateur. Aussitôt une liste d'entreprises s'afficha à l'écran.

- Trois entreprises sur New-York fabriquent des cannes à pêche, des planches à voile. Une d'entre elle a fait faillite et fermé il y a huit mois.

- Où ? lança Ryan.

- South Street, Port Washington, Long Island.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir à cette information car l'agent Wade passait la porte au même moment, essoufflé comme s'il venait de traverser tout le poste au pas de course.

- South Street, Port Washington ! s'écria-t-il en entrant.

- Carter a parlé ? lança Esposito en se retournant enfin.

- Oui ! lança Wade, reprenant son souffle.

- C'est ça, ça correspond au dessin de Tanner, fit Clayton en affichant la photo de South Street.

- Ils sont là-bas ! lança gravement Esposito.

- On y va ! lança Gates. Allez chercher votre équipement, on s'habillera en vol. Dépêchez-vous !

* * *

><p><em><span>Port Washington, Long Island, au même moment. <span>_

Dans l'obscurité et le silence de la nuit, Tyson braquait son arme sur Beckett.

Alors que les flocons tombaient mollement autour d'eux, continuant de tapisser le sol de leur froide blancheur, Kate et Rick se jetèrent un regard paniqué, aussi effrayés et dubitatifs l'un que l'autre. Tyson jouait-il ? Allait-il oser prendre ce risque ?

- Un !

Rick resserra l'étreinte de ses mains tremblantes autour de celles de Kate. Il n'avait jamais eu si peur. Une chance sur six. Ce n'était pas possible. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Kate frissonnait. De terreur, autant que de froid. Le décompte de Tyson lui glaçait le sang. Elle avait une chance sur six de mourir d'ici dix secondes s'ils ne tentaient rien. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Rick, tentant d'y lire ce qu'il comptait faire, parce qu'il comptait forcément faire quelque chose. Rick n'allait pas laisser Tyson tirer sans agir.

- Deux !

Ils se regardaient, ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, tandis que leurs esprits cherchaient un recours. Ils s'accrochaient à ce qui faisait leur force depuis toujours.

- Le clown, murmurèrent-ils soudain d'une seule et même voix, comme s'ils venaient d'avoir une révélation, comme si l'élément qui pouvait stopper Tyson venait de jaillir dans leurs têtes.

- Jerry ! s'écria Rick aussitôt, tentant le tout pour le tout, l'appelant volontairement par son prénom pour l'interpeller. Le clown triste ?! Qui est-ce ?

Tyson le dévisagea, l'air hébété, en oubliant son décompte cruel. Son sourire sadique laissa place à un rictus d'étonnement. Il baissa son revolver, comme s'il n'avait plus le cœur à jouer à la roulette russe. Kate retenait sa respiration, tandis que Rick réalisait qu'il venait peut-être de réussir un coup de poker.

- Qui est ce clown triste ? C'est toi ? reprit Rick, avec insistance, la voix encore éraillée par la peur terrible qui ne le quittait pas.

- Le clown triste ? De quoi parles-tu, Castle ? lança Tyson, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

Tyson tentait de réfléchir rapidement, sous le choc de ces quelques mots prononcés par Castle. Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était déstabilisé. Mais il l'était. Si les flics savaient pour ce tatouage, que savaient-ils d'autre ? Comment Castle pouvait-il avoir connaissance de l'existence de ce tatouage ? Les seules personnes qui l'avaient vu étaient les femmes avec lesquelles il avait couchées, quelques adolescents au foyer social Auburn il y a quinze ans de cela, quelques codétenus aussi à Sing-Sing. Les flics connaissaient sa véritable identité, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Les flics avaient dû apprendre son lien avec Carter. Bon sang. Ce foutu tatouage. Qu'est-ce qui les avait menés à ce tatouage ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de chercher le pourquoi du comment. Le résultat était là. Si les flics savaient pour Carter, ils avaient pu l'identifier sur des images de vidéosurveillance, et le traquer jusqu'à Long Island. Nul doute que les fédéraux avaient dû passer au crible toutes les images. C'était leur truc. Utiliser leurs petits joujoux pour pister leur cible parmi la moindre base de données. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait enlevé Castle et Beckett, il eut peur que son plan ne fonctionne pas, que tout soit gâché au dernier moment. Ils allaient le trouver. Comment ? Il ne savait pas. Mais les flics allaient le trouver. Il avait fait une erreur quelque part. Mais où ? Ce tatouage allait causer sa perte. Combien de temps lui restait-il avant que les flics ne débarquent ? Ne pas paniquer. Surtout. Garder son sang froid.

- Ce clown triste, tatoué sur ta poitrine, Tyson. Quel âge avais-tu ? Seize ans ? Dix-sept ans ? Ça t'a valu une belle raclée parait-il …

Rick sentait que Tyson paniquait. Quelque chose s'était brisé dans son arrogante assurance.

- Ferme-la, Castle !

Comment Castle pouvait-il savoir pour cette bagarre ? Bon sang. Jusqu'où étaient-ils remonté dans sa vie ? Il les avait sous-estimés. Il avait cru pouvoir s'infiltrer dans leurs esprits, penser comme eux, mais ils étaient parvenus à trouver des indices qu'il n'aurait pas supposés. Où avait-il failli ? Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir, mais il était obsessionnel. Il fallait qu'il sache où il avait commis cette erreur qui pourrait lui être fatale. Six mois passés jour et nuit presque à préparer ce moment. Il croyait avoir pensé à tout. Il allait devoir modifier son plan. Il n'aurait pas le choix. Il n'allait pas avoir le temps de savourer comme prévu l'ultime étape.

- C'est toi Jerry ce clown triste ? Un mélange de l'angoisse qui te ronge, et du bonheur souriant que tu ne pourras jamais atteindre, continua Rick.

- Ta gueule !

- A moins que ce ne soit ton père, peut-être ? Tu ne l'as jamais connu.

Ce serait un combat psychologique. Ils le savaient depuis le début. Jordan les y avait préparés. Et le cœur gonflé d'espoir, Rick et Kate sentirent qu'ils avaient percé une brèche. Tyson était un monstre de préméditation, de démence, et de sadisme. Mais il était humain. Il avait un cœur, un cœur meurtri, blessé par la vie, blessé par son enfance qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. C'était la faille. Ce clown triste était la faille. Ellie leur avait donné la faille. Et ils allaient s'y engouffrer jusqu'au bout pour sauver leurs vies.

- On a au moins un point commun, Castle …, lâcha Tyson, en s'approchant de lui.

- Ta mère t'a parlé de lui. Les mères font ça. Elles parlent du père absent. Elles construisent un monde d'illusion et d'utopie pour leur fils. Et on grandit avec ça …

- Si tu ne la fermes pas, Castle …

Rick parlait à Tyson de son père, mais Kate sentait toute la portée et l'intensité de ces mots qui renvoyaient à sa propre histoire, à tout ce dont il ne lui avait jamais encore parlé, à cette part de secret qui habitait le cœur de son mari.

- Tu portes ton père sur ton cœur, Tyson ? C'est ça ?

Le coup de poing, d'une violence inouïe, l'atteignit en plein visage. Rick, encaissant la douleur, redressa la tête, la lèvre en sang.

- Il te manque, non ? insista Castle. Il serait fier de voir le psychopathe que tu es devenu.

Tyson le frappa de nouveau, enchaîna les coups, s'acharna de rage sur lui, balloté tel un pantin sous ses assauts, tandis que Kate criait à ses côtés, tentant de repousser Tyson de ses mains menottées. Rick ne pensait plus à rien. Tyson n'avait pas tiré. C'était tout ce qui importait. Les cris de Kate, près de lui, emplissait sa tête de douleur. Elle hurlait à Tyson d'arrêter, ses cris se mêlant à ses larmes et ses sanglots.

- Jerry ! cria Megan, qui accourait. Arrête ! Tu vas le tuer ! Pas comme ça, Jerry ! Pas comme ça, bon sang !

* * *

><p><span><em>12<em>_ème__ District, New-York._

Depuis la salle de pause, ils avaient entendu l'agitation et le branle-bas de combat dans le poste. Leurs conversations s'étaient tu brusquement, et tous avaient regardé avec angoisse et fébrilité, le Capitaine Gates parcourir le couloir à grandes enjambées, glisser son arme à sa ceinture, tout en étant suspendue au téléphone.

Alexis, consciente que quelque chose d'important se préparait, était sur le point de se ruer hors de la pièce pour aller voir ce qui se passait, quand Lanie la retint par le bras.

- Alexis, je vais aux nouvelles. Restez-ici ok ?

Elle acquiesça du regard, le visage figé par la peur, et Lanie se précipita vers le couloir. Jim, Martha et Alexis attendirent dans l'encadrement de la porte, partagés entre l'espoir qu'il y ait eu une avancée positive, et l'angoisse qui n'en finissait plus de les dévaster. Mark, en retrait, serrait sa petite fille contre lui. Tous les deux étaient comme perdus ici, dans cet endroit et cette ville qui n'étaient pas les leurs, au milieu de ce drame dont ils peinaient à comprendre la signification. Tous avaient été si gentils et attentionnés envers eux, mais ils 'n'avaient pas vu leur femme, pour l'un, leur maman pour l'autre, depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui ajoutait à la sensation effroyable d'être plongés brutalement en plein cauchemar.

Lanie atteignit le couloir au moment où Ryan et Esposito arrivaient à toute vitesse, se précipitant vers l'ascenseur, leur tenue et leur gilet pare-balles sous le bras.

- Javi ! lança-t-elle, courant pour les rejoindre.

Gates était là, aussi, à trépigner devant l'ascenseur qui n'arrivait pas assez vite, avec les agents Wade et Clayton à ses côtés, suspendus à leur téléphone, enchaînant les ordres et les injonctions à l'intention de leurs correspondants.

- Vous les avez retrouvés ? demanda Lanie, redoutant et espérant à la fois la réponse.

- On a localisé l'usine où se planque Tyson, répondit Esposito, alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait dans son dos.

Elle le regarda avec inquiétude, quêtant une nouvelle encore plus rassurante.

- On va les ramener, ma belle. On va tout faire pour les ramener.

- Espo ! fit la voix de Ryan derrière lui, pour lui intimer de se dépêcher.

Esposito recula dans l'ascenseur sans quitter des yeux Lanie.

- On t'appelle dès qu'on en sait plus, lâcha Esposito, alors que la porte se refermait sur eux.

Elle resta quelques secondes devant la porte close de l'ascenseur, dans le calme soudainement revenu, pensant à Kate, Castle et Shaw. Si Dieu existait, c'était maintenant qu'il devait faire ses preuves. Elle n'avait jamais cru en Dieu. Il y avait bien trop d'horreurs dans ce bas-monde pour qu'un Dieu bon et généreux existât. Mais il y avait bien une force suprême là-haut qui faisait en sorte que la Terre tourne rond. Un instant, elle pria cette force pour que Kate et Castle soient en vie. Tous les deux. Pas l'un sans l'autre. Elle n'osait imaginer l'intensité de la douleur et de la souffrance de celui qui survivrait à l'autre. Ces deux-là étaient des âmes sœurs, depuis toujours. Kate avait perdu sa mère. Elle ne se remettrait jamais de la perte de son mari, son partenaire, l'amour de sa vie. L'inquiétude de Kate sur ce que Castle avait confié au mari de Kelly Nieman lui revint en mémoire. Kate était sa muse. Elle nourrissait ses romans, mais elle nourrissait sa vie simplement. Il l'avait attendue des années. Et sans elle, elle redoutait qu'il n'ait pas la force de vivre. Elle pria pour Jordan Shaw, que sa petite fille et son mari attendaient, brutalement plongés dans ce drame en cette période de Noël. Et pour le bébé que portait Kate, sa meilleure amie, sa presque sœur, tant elle l'aimait. Ce bébé dont elle allait être la marraine, et qu'elle chérissait déjà. Elle respira une grande bouffée d'air, sécha ses yeux, et reprit ses esprits pour retourner affronter les regards angoissés de leurs familles.

- Ils savent où ils sont, annonça-t-elle à peine entrée dans la pièce, avec un léger sourire, se voulant rassurant.

- Ils ont eu des nouvelles ? demanda aussitôt Martha.

- Non. Mais ils ont localisé l'usine où se cache Tyson. Ils vont sur place, expliqua Lanie.

- Mon Dieu …, soupira Jim, en se rasseyant, réalisant que le long calvaire de l'attente n'était pas fini.

- Alors on ne sait toujours pas s'ils sont en vie ? demanda Mark Shaw s'asseyant à son tour dans le canapé, d'un air désespéré.

- On n'en sait pas plus, avoua Lanie. Mais vous pouvez faire confiance à ces lieutenants et à ces agents, Mark.

- Je sais bien, mais …

Lanie s'assit près de lui, et lui tapota l'épaule, tandis que Lily venait se blottir sur ses genoux. Il enlaça sa fille, et la serra contre lui. Lily avait peu parlé depuis son arrivée, se contentant de rester au plus près de son père. Entourée de tous ces adultes inquiets, fatiguée de cette journée qui n'en finissait plus, terrifiée à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir sa maman, elle était perdue, et s'accrochait aux bras de son papa.

- Vous savez comment Castle surnomme toujours votre femme ? demanda doucement Lanie, sentant que, comme sa petite fille, il était perdu et désemparé.

- Non ?

- Wonderwoman …, répondit Lanie, souriant légèrement.

Il esquissa un sourire, malgré le voile de tristesse qui recouvrait son visage.

- Je ne sais pas si elle apprécie, fit-il gentiment.

- Elle ne le sait pas, je suppose … Fort heureusement pour Castle, parce que Jordan peut être …

- Effrayante, sourit Mark. Elle les apprécie beaucoup. Le lieutenant Beckett et Richard Castle.

- Oui. Et eux aussi. Beckett et Castle sont redoutables, vous savez. Et avec votre femme à leurs côtés, vous n'imaginez même pas ce dont ils sont capables.

Martha s'était installée sur un fauteuil, Alexis auprès d'elle, caressant doucement la main de sa petite fille pour tenter d'apaiser son angoisse.

- J'ai accroché le petit ange du bébé au sapin il y a deux jours, fit tristement Alexis. Je ne veux pas que ça leur porte malheur.

- Pourquoi ça leur porterait malheur ma chérie ? Voyons …, la rassura Martha.

- C'est un ange, grand-mère. Un ange, c'est fait pour vivre au paradis.

- Ne dis donc pas de sottises. Katherine protègera son bébé jusqu'au bout … tu sais combien elle est redoutable et hargneuse quand on touche à sa famille.

- Oui … Et elle protègera Papa. Elle ne laissera rien lui arriver.

- Et inversement. Ton père a peut-être tous les défauts du monde, enfin du moins quelques-uns, mais il se battra corps et âme pour Katherine et leur bébé.

Alexis posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de sa grand-mère, comme quand elle était plus jeune, et que Martha consolait ses chagrins et ses peines de cœur.

* * *

><p><span><em>Quelque part le long de la côte septentrionale de Long Island.<em>

Elle s'accrochait sans relâche au ponton. Ses muscles étaient transis. Elle avait si froid qu'elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, ni même la blessure qui cisaillait son mollet, suite à la balle qui l'avait traversé. Au contact de l'eau glaciale et du sel sa blessure au ventre s'était mue en une douleur brûlante, piquante, qui la tiraillait, et lui arrachait des gémissements incontrôlables tant elle avait mal. Ballotée par la houle agitée, elle peinait à rester accrochée à cette barre métallique qui incarnait son dernier espoir. Si elle lâchait prise, les eaux gelées l'engloutiraient. Autour d'elle, tout n'était qu'obscurité. Elle devinait la blancheur et l'épaisseur molle de la neige quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle. Le sol était là, tout près, mais il lui fallait trouver la force de s'extraire des flots.

Elle s'était laissée tomber volontairement dans ce qu'elle ignorait être l'océan. C'était sa seule échappatoire, et il s'en était fallu de peu qu'elle n'échappât pas à Tyson. Elle aurait parié sur l'Hudson River. Mais le goût salé de l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans sa bouche et ses narines quand elle avait disparu sous les vagues, lui avait fait réaliser que c'était bien dans l'Atlantique qu'elle venait de se jeter. Elle ignorait totalement où elle pouvait être. Dès que son corps avait touché l'eau glaciale, elle n'avait plus ni vu ni entendu Tyson. Son cerveau s'était concentré sur son unique objectif : survivre. Le froid l'avait saisi immédiatement, sclérosant ses muscles. La houle et le vent avaient entravé le moindre de ses mouvements. C'était une chose de savoir nager, et de faire quelques brasses joyeusement dans une piscine en plein été. C'en était une autre de batailler contre les courants, et le froid, sans jamais pouvoir poser le pied au sol. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était vue mourir, une vague plus forte qu'une autre la faisant disparaître sous les flots. Mais elle avait lutté. Elle devait lutter. Pour Mark et Lily. Elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Et pour Beckett et Castle. Encore une fois, ils lui avaient sauvé la vie, lui permettant de s'échapper. Il fallait qu'elle les aide à se sortir de là. Elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner, eux non plus. Ils étaient combattifs, plein de ressources et d'ingéniosité. Ils avaient pour eux la force de qui les unissait, mais ce Tyson était le pire psychopathe qu'elle ait eu à affronter.

Alors qu'elle se battait pour ne pas se laisser emporter au large, et rester le plus près possible du rivage, une vague l'avait violemment projetée contre un ponton métallique, auquel elle était demeurée accrochée depuis lors, ne parvenant pas à trouver la force de se hisser. Elle concentrait toute son énergie dans ses bras, laissant le reste de son corps flotter au gré de l'eau. Mais elle avait beau essayé encore et encore de monter sur ce ponton, elle n'y parvenait pas. L'épuisement la gagnait. Elle était à bout de forces, sûrement proche de l'hypothermie maintenant, tant elle grelottait et claquait des dents. Il fallait qu'elle tente le tout pour le tout, où elle ne s'en sortirait pas.


	25. Chapter 38-39

**Chapitre 38**

_Port Washington, Long Island._

Tyson s'était arrêté de frapper, et avait reculé de quelques pas, comme s'il analysait la situation. Megan était venue se placer face à lui, tout près de lui, tentant de canaliser cette rage mêlée de panique qui l'avait envahi. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser gâcher la fin qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Elle lui parlait, le rassurait, le calmait, tandis qu'il fixait ses cibles, les yeux presque révulsés par cette fureur qu'il peinait à contrôler. Castle l'avait mis hors de lui, comme jamais. Il n'aurait pas dû parler de son père. Il n'aurait pas dû. Comment savait-il ? Les flics savaient tout de sa vie, ils allaient arriver. Il fallait réfléchir, vite, et agir. Rien ne le priverait du final dont il rêvait depuis des années. Il regardait Castle et Beckett, enlacés, en train de se consoler, là devant lui, tentant de s'abreuver du fait qu'il allait détruire cet amour-là qui le dégoûtait tellement.

A peine Tyson s'était-il reculé, Rick s'était jeté contre Kate, l'enlaçant de ses bras menottés, la serrant du plus fort qu'il pouvait contre lui, bouleversé par ses cris, et son chagrin. Blottie au creux de son cou, elle pleurait silencieusement. Toute cette émotion qu'elle contenait depuis que tout cela avait commencé, qu'elle avait lutté pour refouler, afin de rester concentrée, et de penser en flic coûte que coûte, l'envahissait maintenant. La douleur de Rick avait eu raison de ses efforts. C'était instinctif, c'était viscéral. Le voir souffrir la ravageait. La tête enfouie dans ses cheveux, tout près de sa joue, il laissa lui-aussi ses larmes couler. L'angoisse de la perdre, la peur de la voir souffrir, la douleur, toutes ses émotions décuplées par le froid glacial et l'obscurité qui les enveloppaient, étaient maintenant incontrôlables. Ils se redressèrent légèrement, et Kate glissa ses bras entre eux deux pour venir prendre son visage tuméfié entre ses mains, effacer ses larmes du bout des pouces.

Ils restèrent silencieux, se contentant de partager cet instant par l'intensité de leurs regards. Ils sentaient que quelque chose avait changé, comme si la chance avait tourné en leur faveur. Ils avaient déstabilisé Tyson, oui, mais rien n'était fini. Il allait hâter le processus. Megan lui parlait. Ils n'entendaient que des bribes de mots, et ils se demandaient l'influence qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui. Nul doute qu'elle était fascinée par le monstre qu'il pouvait être. Mais elle était plus rationnelle que lui. Elle avait su dès le début qu'il aurait fallu éliminer Shaw, là où Tyson n'y avait vu qu'un moyen supplémentaire de s'amuser. Certes, elle était faillible. Elle avait permis qu'on remonte jusqu'à elle. Mais quand il s'agissait de faire en sorte que Jerry parvienne à ses fins, elle avait l'air redoutable de pragmatisme.

Un coup de vent glacial, tourbillonnant, les enveloppa et ils frissonnèrent tous deux, frigorifiés, attendant et redoutant la suite des événements. Puis tout à coup, la situation sembla s'emballer. Tyson et Megan s'approchèrent. Elle, braquant son arme sur eux, lui, scrutant leurs regards, comme s'il cherchait à sonder le fond de leurs âmes. Il était terrifiant quand il faisait ça. Il avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux qui vous tétanisaient sur place.

- Fini de roucouler, leur lança sèchement Megan, lâche-la, Castle.

- Pourquoi ? se contenta de répondre Rick.

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de discuter, répondit-elle froidement.

Ainsi, face à eux, elle était loin de la femme élégante et distinguée, un brin hautaine, qu'ils avaient rencontrée la première fois dans son cabinet de chirurgie esthétique. Elle avait bel et bien basculé dans l'univers macabre de son amant.

- Je crois que si, justement. Vous ne tirerez pas sur moi, vous ne priverez pas votre taré de copain de son final.

- Castle, ferme ta gueule ! Tu n'as pas pris assez de coups on dirait ! hurla Tyson en venant l'empoigner par les bras pour le forcer à cesser son étreinte autour de Kate.

Rick ne résista pas. Il était inutile d'énerver de nouveau Tyson. Il le sentait capable de le tuer à la force de ses poings, tellement il l'avait mis en rage. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi de nouveau côte à côte, enlaçant simplement leurs mains gelées, comme s'ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à perdre ce contact physique. Tyson se pencha alors, et détacha les menottes qui les liaient par les pieds.

- Megan, pourquoi faites-vous ça ? lança Kate, d'une voix tremblante et frissonnante, tentant de s'immiscer dans son esprit.

- Vous savez pourquoi, Beckett. Pour la même raison que vous vous accrochez sans relâche au cou de votre écrivain.

- Jerry ne vous aime pas … Pourquoi l'aider ?

Tyson était occupé à rattacher le pied de Castle à la structure métallique, tout en étant attentif aux moindres faits et gestes de Beckett. Il ne s'occupait pas de leur petite conversation qui n'avait plus d'intérêt pour lui. Il savait qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à faire douter Megan, toute acquise à sa cause. Elle était comme lui. Cela l'excitait, cela la fascinait. Dix ans passés à évoluer ensemble. Et elle s'était impliquée autant que lui dans ce plan machiavélique. Elle l'avait fait pour lui, mais pour elle aussi. Elle y prenait du plaisir également, un plaisir sadique. Oui, elle était comme lui.

- Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, Beckett. Vous êtes bien trop rationnelle pour saisir ce qui nous unit Jerry et moi, lui lança Megan avec un petit sourire narquois.

- La rationnelle que je suis peine à comprendre, en effet, comment vous avez pu finir ainsi, à vous amouracher d'un détraqué, au point de devenir un instrument au service de sa démence.

- Je vous le répète, ne cherchez pas à comprendre, Beckett.

- Une femme comme vous, qui avait tout pour réussir : l'intelligence, le talent, la beauté …, insista Kate.

- Je vous retourne le compliment, se contenta de répondre Megan, mettant un terme à la conversation, par un petit sourire.

Kate sentait bien que Megan ne flancherait pas. Elle était tellement habitée par cette fascination pour Tyson. Trop intelligente aussi, pour les laisser pénétrer ses douleurs, et la faire réagir. Et elle l'aimait assurément. D'une manière totalement incompréhensible, inexplicable, mais elle l'aimait.

Tyson acheva de libérer les étreintes aux pieds de Kate, avant de la tirer brutalement par le bras pour qu'elle se lève. Ses mains lâchèrent à regret celles de Rick, tandis que son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine. Les choses s'accéléraient. Tyson allait passer à la phase finale.

- Castle ! cria Kate, alors que Tyson l'entraînait avec lui.

Elle tenta de se débattre, mais la neige entravait les mouvements de ses pieds, et ses bras étaient tellement endoloris qu'à chacun de ses gestes, la douleur tiraillait ses muscles. Ils avaient réussi à empêcher Tyson de tirer tout à l'heure, mais comment pourraient-ils l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait prévu maintenant. Il comptait l'achever. S'il avait compris que les flics finiraient par arriver, il allait la tuer. C'était son but ultime. La tuer pour faire souffrir Rick. Il ne partirait pas d'ici, il ne sauverait pas sa peau, tant qu'elle ne serait pas morte, pas après tout ce qu'il avait élaboré depuis des mois pour y parvenir.

- Kate ! hurla Rick, tentant désespérément de se lever, d'arracher les liens qui le retenaient à son siège métallique.

Qu'allait-il lui faire subir encore ? Kate ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle se battrait jusqu'au bout. Tyson l'entraînait à reculons, son bras resserré sous son cou, vers cette espèce de cuve ou de puits. Tout à coup, Rick la vit mordre violemment son bras, se retourner et le frapper au visage de ses poings menottés. Sous l'effet de surprise, Tyson ne sembla pas réagir. Elle enchaîna par un coup de genoux dans le bas-ventre, mais il se ressaisit et lui asséna un violent coup de revolver en pleine figure. Elle s'acharna, ne pensant plus à rien d'autre que ralentir Tyson, et l'empoigna, mu par l'adrénaline et l'instinct de survie.

- Beckett ! Derrière ! cria Castle, voyant Megan qui s'approchait pour prêter main forte à Tyson.

Mais ce dernier asséna de nouveau un coup de poing à Kate en pleine figure, qui tomba à genoux dans la neige sous l'effet du choc et de la douleur.

- Quelle ténacité Lieutenant Beckett ! grogna Tyson. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Il la tira par les bras dans la neige, tandis qu'elle tentait encore de se débattre, et de ralentir chacune de ses actions. Rick, dévasté par la peur, la douleur, le chagrin, réfléchissait encore et toujours, cherchant en vain une solution. Il y avait toujours une solution. Le monde était ainsi fait. Il y avait toujours un moyen de contrer le destin. Il fallait juste le trouver. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais il y avait forcément une solution.

Tyson fit asseoir Kate dans la neige, à côté de ce qui ressemblait à un puits, et Megan se posta devant elle, braquant son arme directement sur sa tête.

- Ne t'avise pas de bouger, Beckett, parce que cette fois, elle tirera ! lança Tyson en enlevant la bâche plastique qui recouvrait le puits.

Il s'éloigna vers le mur à quelques mètres. Kate ne bougea pas, apercevant ce qui l'attendait. Le puits, dont elle ne parvenait pas à évaluer la profondeur, contenait de l'eau jusqu'à environ cinquante centimètres du bord. La neige y tombait mollement, s'y enfonçant en silence. Tyson avait certainement prévu de l'y noyer. Il revint vers elle, tirant difficilement, à bout de bras, une chaîne au bout de laquelle était accroché un boulet de pierre, qu'il fixa autour de sa cheville au moyen d'un arceau de fer.

- Le moment est venu, Castle ! Dis adieu à ta femme ! lança Tyson sèchement.

Rick ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer les yeux de Kate, de l'envelopper de tout l'amour qui l'habitait. Il sentit son cœur se charger d'émotion. Si le dernier moment avait été venu, il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Ce ne pouvait pas être fini. Il ne lui dirait pas adieu.

- Allez, Castle ! Montre-moi ce que c'est que l'amour, le vrai ! insista Tyson.

- Dis-moi ce que tu vas faire avant ! répondit Castle, cherchant à gagner du temps, et à évaluer ce qui les attendait.

- Ce que je vais faire ? Je te l'ai déjà dit. On va regarder Beckett mourir ensemble.

- Comment ?

- Tu as besoin des détails ? Je reconnais bien là l'écrivain que tu es. Tu vois ce puits ? Il est rempli d'une eau dont la température doit osciller entre un et deux degrés. Pour commencer, ta petite copine aura de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, et puis inexorablement, le niveau va monter. Si elle n'est pas morte congelée d'ici-là, son supplice devrait durer cinq minutes. Cinq petites minutes.

Cinq minutes. Mon Dieu. Il lui restait peut-être cinq minutes à vivre. Elle avait oublié le froid qui glaçait jusqu'à ses os, elle ne sentait plus les tiraillements dans ses muscles. La main posée sur son ventre, elle ne pensait plus qu'à leur bébé. Et à Rick, qui la regardait inlassablement, de ce regard que lui seul pouvait poser sur elle, ce regard qui disait tout. Elle sentait sa panique, son chagrin, sa douleur, son désespoir, la force de son amour. Son amour, qui, elle le savait, lui survivrait, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais jamais elle ne cesserait d'y croire. Elle se l'était jurée en découvrant que Tyson avait réussi à les enlever. Tant qu'elle serait en vie, elle chercherait un moyen d'y rester, elle entretiendrait l'espoir qui l'animait.

- Allez Castle, fais tes adieux ! cria Tyson.

Il ne lui ferait pas ses adieux. Non. Mais il devait lui transmettre la force d'y croire. Encore.

- Kate …, commença Rick, la voix marquée par l'émotion, pense à ce dont on a parlé tout à l'heure. Ce moment qui sera si romantique pour moi, mais si dramatique pour toi. Tous mes rêves se réalisent toujours, Kate. Tu le sais.

En temps normal, elle aurait souri, à cette dernière phrase, qui était tellement vraie, et l'avait parfois exaspérée, tant elle démontrait l'assurance de Rick, et dévoilait le gamin gâté par la vie qu'il pouvait être. Mais cette fois, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Rick rêvait de mourir dans ses bras, en lui faisant l'amour, quand ils seraient vieux tous les deux, et que le temps aurait blanchi leurs cheveux et ridé leurs joues. Elle le connaissait tant, qu'elle savait qu'il s'imaginait réellement finir sa vie ainsi, aussi dramatique cela puisse-t-il être pour elle. Il venait ainsi de l'assurer encore une fois de sa conviction qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, et qu'elle ne mourrait pas gelée dans ce puits. Parce que le destin faisait que tous les rêves de Rick se réalisaient. Et pour ça, elle devait vivre. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes, ne voulant pas que Rick la voit pleurer. Elle savait combien cela lui était insupportable. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire adieu, elle non plus, mais choisir les mots qui allaient lui faire comprendre qu'elle se battrait jusqu'au bout.

- Mon cœur …, répondit-elle, la voix tremblante. Grâce à toi, je crois maintenant aux contes de fées, et les contes de fées se terminent toujours de la même façon. Toujours.

- Toujours, répondit-il avec la même conviction qu'elle, et la même douceur dans le regard.

- C'est d'un romantisme …, marmonna Tyson avec raillerie, en faisant signe à Megan de venir l'aider.

Ils traînèrent Kate vers le puits, puis du pied, Tyson poussa le boulet de pierre dans l'eau. Il s'enfonça dans le puits, entraînant inévitablement Kate avec lui. Elle ne put retenir un cri, tant le froid la saisit. L'eau était glaciale. Elle sentit ses pieds toucher le fond du puits. Elle avait de l'eau jusqu'au-dessus des épaules. Elle pensa immédiatement à ce que devait ressentir le bébé. Elle le savait bien protégé à l'intérieur de son ventre. Mais vu la température de l'eau, sa propre température interne allait descendre très rapidement. Elle commença à grelotter presque instantanément. Elle tenta de lever sa jambe accrochée au boulet de pierre pour évaluer le poids qui la maintenait au fond du puits. Il y avait bien une dizaine de kilos. Elle leva les bras, mais ses mains ne pouvaient pas atteindre le rebord enneigé sans qu'elle ne saute, suffisamment haut. Et elle ne pouvait pas sauter avec ce boulet au pied. Elle se mit à bouger les bras dans l'eau, à agiter doucement les jambes, pour contrer le froid qui s'insinuait partout en elle. Bouger pour entretenir le peu de chaleur qui restait à l'intérieur de son corps.

De là, où il était, Rick ne voyait plus Kate, mais seulement le sommet du puits. Il observait les faits et gestes de Tyson qui s'éloigna pour aller ouvrir une vanne d'arrivée d'eau. Kate sentit le jet d'eau jaillir du fonds du puits. Ce qui devait être les cinq dernières minutes de sa vie avait commencé. Tyson s'approcha ensuite de Rick, et le détacha pour le rapprocher du puits, le forçant à s'asseoir dans la neige, à deux mètres environ de Kate, braquant son arme derrière son crâne. Kate, l'apercevant, releva la tête, et plongea aussitôt ses yeux dans les siens, pour ne plus les lâcher.

- Regarde, Castle. Regarde bien. Tu n'oublieras jamais. Cette image va te hanter pour le reste de tes jours.

Il regardait oui, le courage de sa femme. Ses lèvres avaient bleui presque instantanément. Il n'osait imaginer le froid qui devait parcourir tout son corps. Elle grelottait. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, recouverts de flocons de neige glacés qui s'y étaient accrochés. Son regard plein d'espoir. Sa force, sa ténacité nourrissaient sa rage d'y croire. Le niveau de l'eau montait rapidement, pour commencer à atteindre son menton. Il devait trouver une solution. Mais laquelle ? Se débattre n'aurait servi à rien. Lui menotté contre deux psychopathes armés, il ne parviendrait jamais à s'en tirer. Il aurait voulu plonger dans le puits avec elle, mais il redoutait que Tyson ou Megan ne lui tire une balle en pleine tête, hâtant le processus.

Il sentit qu'elle avait dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds car l'eau redescendit un peu plus sous son menton. Tout à coup, dans le silence assourdissant, seul interrompu par le clapotis de l'eau dans le puits, Rick perçut le retentissement d'un moteur dans le ciel. Il leva les yeux, tourna la tête dans tous les sens, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose. Il vit que Tyson et Megan faisaient de même, cherchant l'origine de ce bruit. Et il aperçut enfin au loin, dans le brouillard des nuages chargés de neige, plusieurs clignotements incessants, persistants qui se rapprochaient d'eux, au même rythme que le vrombissement caractéristique d'un hélicoptère, qui devait se trouver à quelques centaines de mètres encore. Un instant, il se dit que ce n'était pas possible. Mais l'instant d'après, il réalisa qu'enfin ils arrivaient. Les gars. Les fédéraux. Peu importe. Ils arrivaient. Cet hélicoptère bravant la tempête de neige, volant si bas, ici, en pleine nuit, ce ne pouvait être que ça. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu. Mais oui, c'était bien l'hélicoptère qui venait les sauver. Et Tyson venait d'en prendre conscience lui-aussi.

- Putain ! hurla Tyson, en se précipitant pour éteindre le projecteur, les plongeant dans l'obscurité, afin de les rendre invisibles depuis le ciel.

Kate aussi l'avait entendu. Elle avait cru rêver en reconnaissant le bruit si caractéristique de l'hélicoptère. Les gars arrivaient. Ils allaient les sauver. Il fallait tenir encore. Il fallait prier pour qu'il ne vienne pas à l'idée de Tyson de les éliminer d'une balle dans la tête pour achever les choses plus vite avant de s'enfuir. Elle apercevait à peine la silhouette de Rick assis dans la neige, plongés dans cette obscurité soudaine, mais ne voyait ni Tyson ni Megan. Elle entendit de l'agitation plus haut. Des piétinements. Des pas rapides.

- Castle ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, grelottante.

- Je suis là, Kate, la rassura-t-il.

Megan s'était précipitée, courant vers la porte de l'usine, comme si elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Tyson avait compris que son rêve de voir Castle assister à la mort de Beckett venait de s'évanouir. Il rageait intérieurement, mais il n'était pas assez fou pour s'obstiner à assister au supplice de sa proie. Echapper aux flics au tout dernier moment, se jouer d'eux, faisait aussi partie de ses petits plaisirs. Les laisser avec l'idée qu'ils avaient presque réussi à l'avoir mais qu'au dernier moment il leur avait encore échappé, et qu'ainsi par leur faute, la menace continuerait de planer. Beckett allait mourir de toute façon. D'ici deux à trois minutes tout au plus. Même si cet hélicoptère emmenait bien des flics vers cette usine, jamais ils n'arriveraient à temps pour sauver Beckett. Mais il ne partirait pas d'ici sans Castle. Non. Il avait prévu de se réjouir de sa souffrance. Il ne partirait pas sans lui.

- Castle ! Debout ! hurla Tyson, en le tirant par le col, l'étranglant par la même occasion.

- Non ! cria Rick, résistant pour l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins.

Tyson l'empoigna plus fort, d'une seule main, s'évertuant à le forcer à se lever.

- Lève-toi ! hurla-t-il de nouveau. Dépêche-toi !

- Je n'irai nulle part sans Kate, répondit Rick, le souffle coupé par l'acharnement de Tyson à tirer sur son col.

- Elle est morte de toute façon, railla Tyson.

- Tu veux que je la voie mourir, non ? Je reste là.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour que tu te bouges, je peux l'achever.

- Ça ne fait pas partie de ton plan. Tu n'as pas prévu de lui tirer une balle.

- Mon plan n'a plus d'intérêt à l'heure qu'il est. Seul compte le résultat. Et je n'ai plus le temps de jouer. Je ne vais pas foutre ma vie en l'air pour une histoire de plan.

Dans l'obscurité, Rick vit Tyson, débout au-dessus de lui, pointer son arme vers la tête de Kate. Tout le reste alla très vite. Castle se leva d'un seul coup, avant, de toute la force dont il pouvait faire preuve, d'empoigner la main de Tyson, le forçant à orienter l'arme vers le ciel. Un coup de feu déchira la nuit.

- Castle ! hurla Kate, paniquée. Rick !

Elle ne voyait pas ce qui se passait, mais entendait les piétinements, les coups portés, les râles et grognements de l'un et l'autre, tentant quant à elle de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il lui fallait maintenant incliner la tête vers l'arrière, regarder le ciel, pour maintenir sa bouche à l'air libre. L'eau l'engloutissait petit à petit, gelant son cou et son menton. La neige lui tombait sur le visage, s'accrochant à ses cils, glaçant sa peau. Mais elle respirait, tant qu'elle pouvait.

Rick frappa Tyson de toute sa rage, de plusieurs coups de genoux dans le bas ventre, tandis que de ses deux mains menottées, il tentait toujours de lui arracher l'arme des mains. Il ne s'était jamais battu ainsi. Son corps n'obéissait plus à sa tête. Comme s'il agissait de manière autonome, seulement mu par le besoin impérieux de prendre le dessus et d'évacuer cette fureur que seul Tyson était capable de faire naître en lui. Un coup plus violent que les autres surprit Tyson. Hébété, de douleur, il lâcha son arme qui tomba dans la neige à moins d'un mètre de lui. Sans s'en préoccuper, il se rua rageusement sur Rick, reprenant le dessus, le propulsant violemment à terre, dans l'épaisse couche de neige. L'empoignant par les épaules, il lui fracassa la tête encore et encore contre le sol. Rick sentait la douleur résonner dans sa tête, alors qu'il tentait de se débattre, de reprendre le dessus, en lui assénant des coups de pied. Il entendait aussi le vrombissement du moteur qui se rapprochait inexorablement, et les cris de Kate, qui hurlaient son nom, sans relâche. Soudain, il vit Tyson se relever, soulagé, mais réalisa qu'il se penchait pour aller récupérer son arme. Ce revolver qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres au bout de son pied. Il sentit la main de Tyson effleurer ses jambes quand il se pencha vers l'arme, et dans un geste ultime, d'un coup de pied il frappa de toute l'énergie qui lui restait dans le revolver, qui glissa sur la neige pour aller tomber dans le puits, disparaissant au fond de l'eau.

- Jerry ! hurla Megan depuis la porte. Ils arrivent ! On n'a plus le temps !

Tyson, maintenant désarmé, se releva, toisant Rick de toute sa hauteur. Il posa un pied sur sa poitrine, l'écrasant volontairement. Il n'avait plus le choix. Sa liberté valait plus que le plaisir de voir Castle anéanti par la mort de sa femme. Il assisterait à sa descente aux enfers de loin. Elle allait mourir de toute façon.

- Je reviendrai Castle, je te traquerai de nouveau. Quand tu seras au plus bas. Sans elle. Ça ne finira jamais.

Rick ne répondit rien, le souffle court, le corps laminé par la douleur. Il ne pensait qu'à aller secourir Kate. Tyson lui lança un dernier regard, plein de sarcasme, comme si cet échec ne l'atteignait pas, et s'éloigna en courant dans la neige. Rick entendit le bruit de la porte qui claquait. D'un bond il se leva.

- Kate !

- Rick …, murmura-t-elle, dans un souffle à peine audible. Coupe l'arrivée d'eau … Près du mur …

Réalisant l'urgence de la situation, il se précipita, piétinant la neige, tâtonnant sur le mur pour retrouver la vanne que Tyson avait ouvert quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Ca y'est ! Je l'ai ! cria-t-il en refermant la vanne.

Il revint vers elle en courant, se penchant au-dessus du puits. La tête en arrière pour empêcher l'eau d'atteindre sa bouche, elle ne résisterait pas longtemps ainsi.

- Donne-moi tes mains, je vais te sortir de là.

- Tu ne pourras pas, Castle …, le boulet est trop lourd, fit-elle en sortant malgré tout ses bras engourdis de l'eau glaciale.

Il se saisit de ses mains, endolories par le froid et les tortures subies, et tenta de l'extraire de l'eau, la tirant de toutes ses forces. Réalisant que c'était mission impossible, sans réfléchir davantage, il sauta dans le puits, se retrouvant de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. Le froid glacial l'enveloppa instantanément. Il se rapprocha aussitôt d'elle, passa ses bras par-dessus sa tête, les glissa sous ses fesses, et empoigna ses cuisses pour la soulever, amenant son visage à sa hauteur, de sorte qu'elle n'ait plus de l'eau de nouveau que jusqu'en bas du cou. Elle leva difficilement ses bras gelés, pour passer ses mains menottés autour de son cou, et puiser dans ses dernières forces pour rester accrochée à lui. Il l'adossa contre la paroi, pour soulager ses bras, et embrassa sa bouche gelée, son front contre le sien.

- Ils arrivent. Ils vont nous sortir de là. On a réussi, Kate … On a réussi, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche.

- Tu as été redoutable …, murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes.

Plongés dans l'obscurité la plus totale, enlacés dans l'eau glaciale de ce puits, à chaque seconde qui passait, ils sentaient leurs muscles se rigidifier un peu plus, et le froid les saisir davantage.

- Rien ni personne ne t'enlèvera à moi, Kate. Jamais.

Elle blottit sa tête au creux de son épaule, sa joue contre la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi à attendre, luttant pour ne pas faiblir. Il sentait son souffle froid dans son cou. Ses bras commençaient à se raidir à la porter ainsi dans cette eau glaciale. Mais il ne la lâcherait pas. Pour rien au monde.

- On n'entend plus l'hélicoptère, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

- Il a dû se poser. Ils vont être là vite …

- Je suis gelée, Rick, je ne sens plus mes pieds … Et le bébé …

- Tu le protèges. Ton ventre le protège. Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour le protéger, ok ? Restons en vie, toi et moi, c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment.

- Oui …. Ils vont arriver …

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 39<strong>

_Port Washington, Lond Island, _

L'hélicoptère s'était posé à environ deux cent mètres de l'usine. Tout était calme dans cette zone industrielle bordant l'océan. La plupart des bâtiments étaient ici à l'abandon et en friche, derniers vestiges d'entreprises qui avaient mis la clé sous la porte. Dans la pénombre, ils avaient remonté la rue en courant, leurs pieds s'enfonçant lourdement dans la neige, tous les sens en éveil. Tous les cinq en file indienne, leurs gilets pare-balles sur le dos, l'arme au poing, leur talkie-walkie grésillant à leur ceinture. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour établir la jonction avec les sept hommes de l'équipe du SWAT qui venaient d'arriver. Le vaste parking devant l'usine était recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige, a priori vierge de tout passage. Mais si Tyson était ici depuis le début d'après-midi, les traces de pneu avaient très bien pu disparaître sous la neige qui était tombée de manière ininterrompue toute la journée. A première vue, il n'y avait là aucun véhicule. Ils investirent rapidement l'entrée principale, Gates établissant en même temps le lien par radio avec la deuxième équipe du SWAT, et les officiers des polices des comtés de Nassau et du Suffolk qui étaient sur le point de les rejoindre. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Ils s'y engouffrèrent, se séparant en trois groupes, pour se lancer à l'assaut des couloirs, pièce par pièce, recoin par recoin.

Esposito et Ryan, rasaient les murs, dans les pas des deux policiers du SWAT qui ouvraient la voie, dans la pénombre. Ils tendaient l'oreille, attentifs au moindre bruit pouvant indiquer une présence. Ils scrutaient chacun des endroits qui apparaissaient dans le halo de lumière de leurs lampes. Ils quêtaient un signe du passage ici de Castle, Beckett ou Shaw. Les ordres étaient de capturer Tyson et Megan vivants tant que leurs amis n'avaient pas été retrouvés. Concentrés, focalisés sur leur objectif, ils ne pensaient plus à rien. Mais ils étaient tendus, angoissés par ce qu'ils allaient trouver ici. Malgré l'espoir qui ne les avait pas abandonnés depuis le début d'après-midi, ils redoutaient le pire. Les couloirs et les pièces défilaient, vides, sans la moindre trace d'une présence humaine. Pouvaient-ils s'être trompés d'endroit ? Non. Tout concordait. C'était forcément le repaire de Tyson. Carter Sullivan avait juré y avoir conduit leurs prisonniers. Il aurait pu mentir, mais il avait tout à y perdre. Enfin, au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur la pièce qui leur redonna confiance. Une petite salle équipée de tout le matériel nécessaire à des heures d'attente et d'observation : machine à café, provisions, et surtout des écrans vidéo encore allumés. Sur les images, d'autres pièces, sans doute les endroits où Castle, Beckett et Shaw avaient été détenus. Mais où étaient-ils donc maintenant ? Tyson et Megan avaient-ils pu fuir ailleurs avec leurs prisonniers ? Esposito se hâta de transmettre l'information à Gates via son talkie-walkie, alors que déjà son équipe repartait dans les couloirs.

Le Capitaine Gates suivait de près les trois hommes du SWAT à travers le labyrinthe de couloirs. Ils s'étaient orientés dans la zone est de l'usine. Ils n'avaient eu que peu de temps pour consulter les plans des bâtiments, et s'étaient répartis sommairement en trois équipes, chacune couvrant un secteur. Esposito et Ryan du côté ouest. Wade et Clayton dans l'axe principal. Et elle du côté ouest. Les renforts s'occuperaient des extérieurs dès qu'ils seraient sur place. Et l'hélicoptère allait se positionner en vol stationnaire au-dessus de l'usine afin de repérer plus facilement une éventuelle tentative de fuite. Il y avait bien longtemps que Gates n'avait pas participé à une telle opération, et celle-ci, elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à y participer. Retrouver Beckett et Castle en vie. Ils étaient l'âme même de son commissariat, le cœur de l'équipe redoutable d'efficacité que formaient ses hommes. Elle s'en était rendue compte très vite, dès les premières semaines où elle les avait côtoyés. Alors même qu'elle avait été effarée d'être contrainte de supporter la présence de Richard Castle au poste, lui qui n'avait rien à y faire, elle avait été forcée d'admettre que, malgré le fait qu'il l'horripilait dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il était souvent très performant, et s'avérait utile dans bien des circonstances. Il formait avec Beckett ce duo improbable, mais tellement efficace, et attachant. Beckett était, sans conteste, un des meilleurs lieutenants de police auxquels elle ait eu affaire. Elle était animée par cette quête de justice perpétuelle, elle était persévérante, tenace, rationnelle. Mais avec Castle à ses côtés, elle devenait meilleure encore. Elle ne comprenait pas toujours d'où leur venait cette interaction si redoutable. Ils s'aimaient, elle le constatait tous les jours au poste, même si ces deux-là avaient longtemps été assez malins pour tenter de le lui dissimuler. Mais leurs regards, et leurs petits gestes, même discrets, ne l'avaient jamais trompée. Mais il y avait quelque chose au-delà de l'amour qu'ils se portaient qu'elle n'expliquait pas vraiment. Avant aujourd'hui, elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Elle ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur la relation de Beckett et Castle. Tant qu'ils étaient efficaces, et se comportaient de manière adéquate sur leur lieu de travail, elle ne s'intéressait pas plus que cela à leur alchimie. Castle avait beau l'exaspérer à longueur de journée par ses théories toutes plus farfelues et rocambolesques les unes que les autres, par l'agitation et l'amusement qu'il créait dans son commissariat, il était d'une générosité et d'une empathie rare. Quant à Beckett, elle était l'abnégation incarnée, entièrement dévouée à sa quête de justice. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'il puisse être déjà trop tard. Si quelque chose arrivait à ces deux-là, non seulement ses hommes ne s'en remettraient pas, mais elle-même resterait marquée à jamais. Elle s'arrêta tout à coup, sentant un courant d'air filer de dessous une porte.

- Là ! lança-t-elle aux hommes du SWAT qui avaient continué d'avancer, en désignant la porte close d'où émanait l'air glacial.

- Ça donne sur l'extérieur, Capitaine.

- Allons-voir, pendant qu'on est là.

- Ok. On passe devant.

Le policier poussa la porte qui grinça et ils sortirent tous dans ce qui se révéla être une petite cour enneigée.

- R.A.S. ! cria un des hommes tandis que tous balayaient de leur lampe l'étendue de neige, s'apercevant qu'elle avait été foulée et piétinée en de nombreux endroits.

Ils étaient en train de réaliser qu'il y avait une sorte de puits à l'extrémité de la cour, quand ils entendirent les appels au secours qui en émanaient.

Un instant, en entendant le crissement métallique de la porte qui s'ouvrait brusquement, Rick et Kate s'étaient figés, craignant que ce ne soit Tyson qui revienne. Enlacés dans le puits, de l'eau glacée jusqu'au menton, ils étaient dans cette position depuis quelques minutes, collés l'un contre l'autre, tentant de gagner un peu de chaleur. Ils s'étaient forcés à bouger constamment les jambes, et les extrémités de tous leurs membres pour faire circuler le sang dans leurs veines. Et tout à coup, le cri d'une voix masculine, ce cri qui ne pouvait émaner que d'un policier, les lumières des lampes balayant la cour enneigée, l'agitation des pas qui foulaient précipitamment la neige, les avaient libérés presque instantanément de l'angoisse et de l'effroi qui emplissaient tout leur être. C'était comme si l'espoir qu'ils s'étaient battus pour garder vivant prenait tout son sens. On venait les secourir. Enfin. Ils avaient crié à leur tour pour signaler leur présence, et ils avaient vu se pencher au-dessus d'eux trois hommes du SWAT, qui avaient posé leurs armes au sol, afin de les sortir l'un après l'autre de leur prison glaciale à la force de leurs bras. Et ils avaient vu Gates. Elle était là. L'air à la fois effarée de les trouver dans cette posture, surprise, et soulagée.

Assis là, côte à côte, dans la neige, au bord du puits, ils étaient un peu hagards, enfin extraits de ce cauchemar interminable. Ils étaient trempés, frigorifiés, grelottant de froid, tremblant de soulagement. Les trois policiers leur parlaient sans relâche, s'inquiétaient de leur état, leur posaient des questions tout en s'affairant autour d'eux, pour les libérer de leurs menottes. Ils ôtèrent le boulet de pierre accroché à la cheville de Kate. Leurs voix, lointaines, leur parvenaient comme dans un brouillard. Encore plongés dans la torpeur qu'ils venaient de vivre, il leur fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre conscience de la réalité, pour entendre l'officier qui, dans son talkie-walkie annonçait aux autres équipes qu'ils avaient été retrouvés sains et saufs, pour voir Gates, enfin, agenouillée face à eux, dans la neige, et comprendre qu'elle leur parlait.

- Vous êtes blessés ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, scrutant leur corps à l'un et l'autre.

Le visage tuméfié de Castle, les petites plaies à ses lèvres, son arcade sourcilière entaillée. Les poignets cisaillés de Beckett, les marques de coup sur sa joue, leurs bouches bleuies par le froid, leurs tremblements. Elle n'osait imaginer l'horreur qu'ils avaient dû subir ici pendant ces heures qui avaient dû être interminables.

- On a surtout froid, répondit Rick, la voix tremblante.

- Kate ? Ça va ? fit Gates en dévisageant son lieutenant qui grelottait, le visage blême, l'eau glacée dégoulinant de ses cheveux.

- Ça va, Capitaine … Je ne suis pas blessée. Je suis juste … fatiguée.

Fatiguée. Oui c'était le mot le plus juste. Elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre façon d'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était épuisée, physiquement, moralement. Fatiguée d'avoir lutté pour garder espoir. Fatiguée d'avoir vu son esprit livrer cette bataille, tiraillé entre le désespoir et la foi en une fin heureuse. Fatiguée de se battre contre ce froid qui avait tellement pénétré chaque parcelle de son corps qu'elle avait l'impression que plus jamais elle n'aurait chaud.

- Les secours doivent être en train d'arriver. Ça va aller, ok ? Vous nous avez fait peur tous les deux …, fit-elle d'une voix douce et sincère, les regardant tour à tour dans les yeux.

Elle ne les avait jamais regardés ainsi. Certes, elle n'était pas toujours autoritaire et ferme. Ils l'avaient déjà vue sourire, bien-sûr, et même rire lors de leur mariage. Mais ils ne lui avaient jamais vu ce regard empreint d'un mélange de soulagement et d'affection, qui les toucha l'un et l'autre. Ils savaient qu'elle avait dû se démener tout ce temps pour mener à bien cette enquête. Et elle était là. Gates était venue les chercher. L'un comme l'autre sentirent l'émotion les envahir, réalisant combien leurs proches avaient dû s'inquiéter, combien tous devaient être morts d'angoisse depuis des heures. La simple présence du Capitaine ici, près d'eux, les bouleversa, eux qui étaient à fleur de peau après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

- Capitaine …, vous êtes venue …, fit Kate, les yeux plein de larmes.

Par ces mots tout simples, elle lui témoignait toute sa reconnaissance. Gates sentit à son tour qu'elle se laissait gagner par l'émotion, touchée de les voir meurtris tous les deux, mais heureuse et tellement soulagée qu'ils soient en vie. Ils étaient si fragiles, là, face à elle, alors qu'ils venaient de se sortir de l'enfer. Elle ne savait pas comment. Mais encore une fois, ils avaient dû lutter ensemble pour échapper aux griffes de Tyson. Ils avaient maintenant l'air si vulnérables, eux qui étaient la force et le courage incarnés. Constater la faiblesse de Kate, qui devait, en plus, s'inquiéter pour l'enfant qu'elle portait, la toucha intensément. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais, instinctivement, elle s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant quelques secondes contre elle, tout en lui tapotant doucement le dos.

- Bien-sûr que je suis venue … Kate …

Elle desserra son étreinte, tandis que son talkie-walkie lui annonçait l'arrivée des secours à l'entrée de l'usine.

- Où est l'agent Shaw ? s'inquiéta Gates, comme si, obnubilée par le fait d'avoir retrouvé Castle et Beckett, elle prenait soudainement conscience de son absence.

- Elle a tenté de s'enfuir, répondit Kate, mais on ne sait pas si elle y est parvenue …

- Tyson a laissé entendre qu'il l'avait tuée, mais je crois qu'il n'en était pas sûr, expliqua Castle. A partir de ce moment-là, il a voulu hâter les choses, donc elle est peut-être encore en vie quelque part …

- Bien. On va la retrouver. Vous allez pouvoir vous lever ? demanda Gates.

- Oui …

Le Capitaine, aidée de deux officiers, les soutint lorsqu'ils se mirent debout. Kate sentit qu'elle peinait à tenir sur ses jambes. Tous ses muscles étaient comme sclérosés, et les tremblements et grelottements de son corps ne cessaient pas. Elle sentait à peine ses pieds, gelés. Elle était si faible, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber au moindre pas. Quant à Rick, en plus d'être frigorifié, il avait surtout l'impression d'avoir la tête en compote, tant il avait encaissé de coups. Kate se laissa accompagner vers la porte par deux officiers qui la soutinrent pour l'aider à marcher.

- Vous avez trouvé Tyson ? demanda-t-elle tout en avançant.

- Non … On a des équipes dans toute l'usine, Lieutenant, répondit l'officier du SWAT.

- Il s'est enfui depuis une dizaine de minutes, ajouta Castle, qui marchait dans son dos, Gates à ses côtés.

- On va lui mettre la main dessus, assura l'officier.

Rick ne pouvait pas imaginer que Tyson s'en tire encore une fois. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait que ce calvaire prenne fin. Ils ne pourraient jamais plus mener une vie normale si Tyson leur échappait cette fois-ci. Il ne pouvait pas être bien loin.

* * *

><p><span><em>Port Washington, Long Island, 2h du matin.<em>

Le poste de crise avait été établi dans l'une des pièces principales de l'usine, et penchés sur le plan des lieux, Esposito, Ryan, Wade et Clayton s'acharnaient à réfléchir, avec le Capitaine Moore, qui dirigeait la brigade d'intervention du SWAT. Beckett et Castle étaient en sécurité, arrivés à l'hôpital. Ils en avaient eu la confirmation. Le Capitaine Gates faisait les cent pas, suspendue au téléphone, en liaison permanente avec les garde-côtes qui arpentaient le littoral à la recherche de l'agent Shaw. Un peu plus tôt, des officiers avaient trouvé, sur l'un des parkings extérieurs, une double trace de pas, comme si deux personnes avaient couru ici, s'enfonçant lourdement dans la neige. Il y avait du sang, en plusieurs endroits, et des douilles. Ce n'était pas Megan et Tyson qui s'étaient enfui de ce côté-là. C'était Tyson qui avait traqué Jordan Shaw, et l'avait blessée. Auparavant, ils avaient trouvé des traces de sang dans les couloirs de l'usine, établissant ainsi tout le chemin que l'agent Shaw avait dû suivre dans sa fuite, pistée par ce détraqué. Les gouttes de sang, et les pas dans la neige s'arrêtaient au bord du parking surplombant l'océan. La police maritime et les garde-côtes avaient été alertés, et des patrouilles étaient maintenant à pied d'œuvre pour retrouver Jordan Shaw. Dans l'état actuel des choses, ils savaient qu'elle était blessée, mais ignoraient si elle avait pu s'en tirer, la température de l'océan devant avoisiner zéro degré.

L'usine avait été passée au peigne fin. Chaque recoin avait été exploré sans trouver la moindre trace de Tyson et Megan. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés. Des dizaines d'hommes avaient maintenant investi les lieux, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Le van ayant servi à l'enlèvement avait été retrouvé, garé à l'arrière des bâtiments. Aucune trace d'un autre véhicule entrant ou sortant de l'enceinte de l'usine n'avait été décelée dans la neige. Il n'y avait pas d'empreintes de pas non plus. Soit ils s'étaient évaporés, soit ils étaient encore tapis quelque part. Mais où ?

Passé le soulagement et la joie d'apprendre que Castle et Beckett avaient été retrouvés sains et saufs, Esposito et Ryan s'étaient focalisés sur leur deuxième objectif. Traquer Tyson, et mettre la main sur lui. Mort ou vif. Mais il ne s'en tirerait pas. Il était hors de question que ce psychopathe retrouve la liberté, et que tous vivent de nouveau sous la hantise de le voir s'acharner sur eux, l'horreur de l'imaginer les épier jour et nuit, l'angoisse de le savoir préparer un nouveau plan machiavélique pour les torturer, les uns ou les autres. Non. Tyson ne pouvait pas s'en tirer cette fois. Il avait passé six mois à programmer la fin de Beckett et Castle, il avait forcément envisagé une porte de sortie. Il avait prévu une échappatoire. Au cas où. Tyson ne prenait aucun risque. Jamais. Quand il avait compris que les flics arrivaient, il avait abandonné Castle et Beckett à leur sort. Il aurait pu prendre la peine d'achever Castle. Gates leur avait retranscrit rapidement ce que Castle lui avait raconté. Il l'avait désarmé. Mais Megan avait une arme elle-aussi. Une balle aurait suffi à tuer Castle. Cela ne lui aurait pris que trente secondes. Il aurait pu fuir ensuite. Mais non. Il avait laissé Castle en vie. La seule raison pouvant expliquer cette attitude c'est que Tyson avait prévu une porte de sortie, au cas où les choses se passeraient mal, afin de pouvoir retourner à sa liberté, et fomenter un nouveau plan. Il était du genre méticuleux et prévoyant, obsessionnel aussi. Il n'avait pas voulu tuer Castle à la va-vite comme ça. Non. Il voulait que les choses se passent lentement, qu'il puisse se repaître de son malheur. Qui vit de combattre un ennemi a tout intérêt à le laisser en vie. Mais tout cela prouvait que Tyson avait anticipé l'éventualité que les flics puissent débarquer et interrompre son plan.

- Il est forcément planqué quelque part, lâcha Esposito, il n'est parti ni à pied ni en voiture. On l'aurait vu.

- Il veut nous laisser penser qu'il a fui. On aurait pu y croire s'il n'y avait pas eu la neige. Mais là …, constata Ryan.

- On a tout passé au crible, Lieutenant, répondit le Capitaine Moore. Il n'y a pas un endroit ici où il puisse se planquer.

- Il y a peut-être des sous-sols quelque part …, suggéra Ryan, en observant chaque détail du plan.

- Apparemment, non, constata Clayton.

- Et un grenier ? fit Ryan.

- Un grenier, mec ? railla Esposito. Dans une usine ?

- Des combles … ou j'en sais rien moi, un autre étage …., expliqua Ryan.

- Personne n'a signalé un accès à des combles ou des caves, répondit le Capitaine Moore.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre plan que celui-là ? demanda Wade.

- Non. On n'a que ça à notre disposition. C'est le plan de l'usine qui produisait les cannes à pêche. On n'a pas les plans originaux.

- Il ne peut pas avoir disparu comme ça. Rien n'est jamais comme il y parait avec Tyson. Il est quelque part, assura Esposito, convaincu.

- Il faut recommencer. Il faut explorer de nouveau chaque endroit, continua Ryan, sans lâcher des yeux le plan, détaillant le moindre tracé.

- Ce puits où étaient Castle et Beckett, à quoi servait-il ? s'étonna Wade.

- Ce n'est pas un puits, c'était l'emplacement d'une cuve, il y en a plusieurs comme ça. Ces bâtiments abritaient une distillerie au début des années 1970, expliqua Ryan, et quand elle a fermée il y a dix ans, les cuves ont été enlevées et leurs emplacements en partie comblés.

- Comment tu sais tout ça, mon pote ? lui lança Esposito.

- Je me suis occupé … en vol …

- Une distillerie de quoi ? demanda le Capitaine Moore.

- Whisky.

- Une distillerie … Il faut des caves pour abriter les fûts, non ?

- Oui. Alors il y a forcément là-dessous des caves. Les accès ont pu être bouchés quand la distillerie a fermé, supposa Clayton.

- Possible. Sauf que si Tyson s'est planqué là-dedans, il y a forcément un passage accessible d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Et comment on trouve cet accès ? lança Esposito.

- En regardant les emplacements des anciennes cuves qui apparaissent sur le plan … les caves étaient reliées aux cuves. Regardez, ces zones en pointillés, là, fit Ryan en pointant son index sur le plan.

- Vous croyez que ce sont les anciens accès aux caves ? demanda le Capitaine Moore.

- Peut-être. Il y en a six, réparties deux par deux.

- Ok. On va vérifier ça.

Ils constituèrent rapidement trois équipes de six hommes chacune, mêlant officiers du SWAT, de la Police de New-York, et des polices locales de Nassau et du Suffolk, et s'engouffrèrent de nouveau dans les couloirs de l'usine en quête d'un accès à ces caves, qui incarnaient leur espoir de dénicher Tyson et Megan.

* * *

><p><em>Au même instant, quelque part sous l'usine.<em>

Dans l'obscurité et la moiteur de l'endroit, Tyson, assis devant les trois écrans, scrutait les images fixes. Megan, à ses côtés, fulminait.

- Tu te moques de moi ? On ne peut pas sortir d'ici ? lança-t-elle.

- Non, répondit-il avec léger sourire.

Il la mettait hors d'elle quand il avait cette attitude, quand il faisait mine d'être sûr de lui alors que la situation lui semblait, à elle, désespérée. Elle lui avait fait confiance. L'organisation pratique et technique, c'était son domaine. Il avait toujours des idées lumineuses d'habitude. La chute vertigineuse du pont, c'était son idée. Il y avait réfléchi des semaines durant, anticipant les réactions de Beckett et Castle. Il s'en était fallu de peu que cela échoue. Mais il avait réussi à feindre sa disparition et à la retrouver. L'idée de se faire arrêter et emprisonner pour un délit mineur, il y a des années, quand les flics commençaient à pister d'un peu trop près le Triple Tueur, venait de lui également. Tout comme l'élaboration de son évasion. Oui. Il aimait particulièrement jouer des tours aux flics, les ridiculiser, en leur échappant au tout dernier moment, par une pirouette dont seul il avait le secret. Et plus sa pirouette était risquée, plus ça l'excitait. Mais cette fois, son idée dépassait l'entendement, et elle peinait à croire qu'elle leur permette de s'en tirer sains et saufs. Elle ne s'était pas préoccupée de leur porte de sortie jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende l'hélicoptère tout à l'heure, dans cette cour enneigée, alors que le supplice de Beckett avait commencé. Elle lui faisait confiance. Il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit de lui demander quelle serait leur échappatoire à l'avance. Il était tellement sûr de lui, sûr de son plan. Et elle l'était aussi. Elle repensait aux nuits passées à peaufiner les moindres détails, à scruter les plans de divers bâtiments industriels abandonnés, à étudier les habitudes de Castle et Beckett. Tout cela pour ça. Ils avaient dû fuir, lâchement, pour sauver leur peau, sans avoir même la preuve que Beckett avait bel et bien péri dans ce puits. C'était, à ses yeux, un fiasco total. Mais Jerry semblait être passé outre, comme s'il était déjà tendu vers autre chose. Il était persuadé que Beckett était morte, et Castle anéanti, et que d'ici quelques temps, il pourrait s'occuper de nouveau de son cas. Elle avait eu beau lui répéter, depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint cette espèce de sous-sol, qu'il était bien utopiste, il n'en démordait pas. Elle détestait quand il était ainsi. Elle savait qu'il était en colère, contre lui-même, cette fois, à cause de ce détail qui lui avait échappé. Et la colère lui faisait nier l'évidence. Son plan, leur plan, avait échoué.

- Et s'ils trouvent l'accès aux caves ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Regarde-les …, fit-il, en observant sur les images les flics qui arpentaient l'usine. Nos amis Ryan et Esposito sont là, à tout scruter, sans rien voir. La fine équipe ces deux-là …

- En attendant ils sont là … Et ils n'auraient jamais dû être là. Arrête de les sous-estimer. Tu vois où ça nous a menés …

- Ferme-la, Megan. Ils doivent penser qu'on s'est tirés.

- Et comment on se serait tirés ? A pied ? A la nage ? ironisa-t-elle avec provocation.

- Pourquoi pas ? lança-t-il, de son ton supérieur et dédaigneux.

-Ils n'y croiront jamais, répondit-elle comme une évidence.

- Tu vas arrêter de me contredire ?

- Non, parce que si tu m'avais écoutée, on n'en serait pas là ! s'exclama-t-elle, haussant le ton. Si tu avais éliminé Shaw dès le début, on aurait pu mener à bien le plan !

Elle avait du caractère, il le savait. Sa colère pouvait parfois être terrible, au moins autant que la sienne. La seule différence, c'est que quand lui se mettait en colère contre elle, elle le laissait s'énerver tout seul, n'envenimant pas les choses. Mais quand c'était elle qui était énervée contre lui, il ne supportait pas qu'elle le défie, et la dispute éclatait rageusement. Elle n'était pas du style à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, même par lui. Elle n'avait jamais été le genre de femme soumise, simplement fascinée par lui et sa perversité, ni même le genre à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil et à accomplir ses quatre volontés pour lui faire plaisir et obtenir un peu d'attention. Non. Bien au contraire. Elle-aussi avait un pouvoir sur lui, et elle était suffisamment intelligente pour en avoir pleinement conscience. Elle était son seul regard extérieur sur ses diverses manigances. Elle lui avait été indispensable pour porter ses projets dans une toute autre dimension. Mais elle n'était pas qu'un instrument pour lui. Il n'utilisait pas juste ses dons. Il avait aussi besoin d'elle, sans vraiment se l'expliquer. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait. Castle ne se trompait pas là-dessus. Il était incapable d'aimer une femme. Mais elle était cette présence auprès de lui, cette seule présence qu'il tolérait, et pas seulement pour le sexe, loin de là. Elle savait canaliser sa colère, son impatience aussi. Elle était attentionnée, et se souciait de lui. Sincèrement. Elle était bien la seule personne qui s'était jamais soucié de lui de façon positive. Avec Carter. Mais Carter était un homme, et cela n'avait rien à voir. Il avait besoin d'elle, oui, et du regard fasciné qu'elle posait sur lui. Il avait besoin de sa folie, car à coup sûr, elle était habitée par des pulsions aussi démentielles que les siennes. Mais il avait aussi besoin de son rationalisme, ce rationalisme que lui n'avait pas toujours, trop prompt à se laisser emporter dans ses délires. Elle était son ancrage à la réalité. Mais cela même qui faisait qu'elle lui était nécessaire l'énervait parfois au plus haut point. Comme maintenant. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle mette en doute ses capacités à mener à bien un plan. Il ne supportait pas la voir prendre cet air supérieur, comme si elle était plus intelligente et maligne que lui. Il ne supportait pas, non, qu'elle s'acharne à le ramener vers cette réalité qu'il ne voulait pas voir, tant rester dans sa démence, l'aidait à aller de l'avant.

- Ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! hurla-t-elle, furieuse. Le plan a foiré, et on est là, comme des rats, pris au piège.

Non, Castle et Beckett ne lui avaient pas échappé. Non, le plan n'avait pas foiré. Beckett était sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il était, et Castle détruit. Il avait pu savourer la douleur de l'un et l'autre durant ces dernières heures, et leurs réactions lui avaient donné pleinement satisfaction. La rébellion finale de Castle n'était qu'un détail, lui permettant finalement de goûter à un autre de ses plaisirs. Jouer avec les flics. Et cette rébellion l'amènerait à fomenter un autre plan, tout aussi diabolique, pour s'attaquer de nouveau à Castle dans quelques temps. Le plaisir n'en serait que plus grand. Encore.

- On n'est pas pris au piège, lâcha-t-il, haussant le ton. Ils vont se jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup … Crois-moi …

- Ils ont réussi à remonter notre piste grâce au tatouage … alors ils ne se feront pas avoir par je ne sais lequel de tes pièges.

- Depuis quand n'as-tu plus confiance en moi ? demanda-t-il détournant enfin les yeux de ses écrans, pour la regarder avec défiance.

- Depuis que tu n'as pas prévu d'échappatoire !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Et ne me parle plus jamais de ce foutu tatouage !

- Comment ils ont su d'ailleurs ? insista-t-elle.

Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à observer Jerry, fascinée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait prendre plaisir à torturer, à se repaître de la souffrance des autres. Et avec Castle et Beckett, le plaisir de Jerry atteignait des sommets. Dans ces moments-là, passive, elle se taisait, se retranchait dans sa propre sphère d'extase, soucieuse de ne l'interrompre pour rien au monde. Elle se faisait alors l'instrument de Jerry, soumise à ses injonctions. Mais en dehors de ces moments-là, elle se refusait à se taire. C'était son plan, à elle-aussi. Elle y avait investi suffisamment de son temps et de son énergie pour espérer un résultat plus probant.

- Je n'en sais rien. Davis a dû leur en parler, fit-il, se replongeant dans l'observation de ses écrans.

- Non. Davis est incapable de mentionner ce genre de détail de façon autonome. Je l'ai trop bien conditionné, fit-elle en allant s'asseoir à même le sol, dans la pénombre.

- Tu veux dire que tu as bien fait ta part du boulot, toi ? Tu oublies qu'à cause de toi j'ai dû perdre mon temps à aller éliminer Kelly Nieman … Si tu avais fait attention au départ, on n'en serait pas là.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai menés jusqu'ici … C'est ton tatouage qui les a menés jusqu'ici.

- Ferme-la avec ce tatouage … Ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'apitoyer sur les erreurs commises …, sinon tu ne serais peut-être plus de ce monde.

- C'est une menace ?

- C'est un constat. Mais ferme-la que je me concentre.

Elle se tut. Non pas parce qu'il le lui ordonnait, ni parce qu'il la menaçait, malgré ce qu'il en disait. Elle ne le craignait pas. S'il y a bien une chose dont elle était convaincue, c'est que jamais il ne la tuerait. Mais elle se tut parce qu'au vu de leur situation, qui, pour elle, était loin d'être aussi positive que Jerry voulait bien le laisser entendre, il valait mieux qu'ils restent unis. Reporter la faute sur l'un et l'autre ne les aiderait pas à échapper aux flics. Elle voulait pouvoir se sortir d'ici, vivante, et libre de préférence.

* * *

><p><span><em>Bellevue Hospital, New-York, 2h du matin.<em>

Dans le box des urgences, Rick et Kate étaient dans l'attente de l'obstétricien de garde. Deux officiers assuraient leur protection à proximité. Tant que Tyson n'aurait pas été retrouvé, aucun risque ne serait pris quant à leur sécurité. Le Capitaine Gates les avait accompagnés jusqu'à l'ambulance, et ils n'avaient pas protesté quand elle avait ordonné qu'ils filent tout de suite à l'hôpital en compagnie des officiers chargés de veiller sur eux, et escortés par deux voitures de patrouille au cas où. Une autre fois, ils auraient peut-être rechigné à quitter les lieux tant que leur suspect n'avait pas été appréhendé, mais ce soir, ils n'avaient eu qu'une hâte : se retrouver loin du lieu de leur supplice. A leur arrivée à l'hôpital, ils avaient été pris en charge rapidement par les médecins urgentistes, malgré la foule de malades et de blessés qui s'y pressaient. Les premiers examens avaient été faits immédiatement, révélant qu'ils souffraient tous deux d'hypothermie, suite à leur exposition prolongée au froid, et à leur immersion dans l'eau glaciale, mais aussi de déshydratation. Ils avaient ensuite été installés dans ce box, dans l'attente que des infirmières viennent soigner leurs diverses plaies. Kate était maintenant allongée sur le brancard, chaudement blottie sous une couverture. La perfusion dans son bras délivrait lentement un soluté chauffé, destiné à faire remonter doucement la température de son corps. Sur son ventre, les capteurs du monitoring devaient rendre compte de la moindre contraction utérine, et indiquaient le rythme rassurant des battements du cœur du bébé. Rick, assis sur le brancard d'en face, emmitouflé dans une couverture, observait sur l'écran relié au monitoring les oscillations des deux courbes, indiquant que tout semblait aller bien pour le bébé. Lui-aussi bénéficiait d'une perfusion dans le bras droit, tout en attendant qu'une infirmière vienne recoudre la plaie à son arcade sourcilière.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il doucement, posant ses yeux sur elle.

Il avait été soulagé de la voir cesser enfin de trembloter et de grelotter. Les battements du cœur du bébé, et l'absence de contractions, les avaient rassurés tous deux. Ils savaient que leurs familles et Lanie avaient été prévenues, et seraient là bientôt. Kate était encore bien pâle, et son visage reflétait sa fatigue. Mais dans ses yeux, il lisait un tel soulagement. Tout allait bien maintenant. Tout irait bien.

- Epuisée …, fit-elle, scrutant l'écran du monitoring. J'ai envie de dormir …

- Le médecin va arriver, après tu pourras te reposer.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle, tournant la tête vers lui, pour savourer la douceur de ses yeux posés sur elle.

- Ça va … Je suis un dur moi, tu le sais bien, répondit-il en souriant légèrement.

- Tu vas avoir une cicatrice …, fit-elle remarquer, regardant sa plaie à l'arcade.

- J'aurais l'air d'un mauvais garçon, sourit-il.

- Hum … si sexy …, surtout en blouse d'hôpital, répondit-elle, en souriant tendrement.

Il sourit à son tour, tellement heureux de retrouver l'humour souriant de sa muse, puis sauta lestement de son brancard, pour s'approcher d'elle, prenant soin de déplacer tout l'attirail relié à sa perfusion avec lui. Il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du brancard de Kate, et elle se redressa pour venir se blottir contre lui. Il remonta la couverture jusque sous son menton, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, apaisée dans ses bras.

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à Jordan …, fit-elle tristement.

- Moi-aussi …, répondit-il doucement, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux. C'est une battante …

- Oui …

Il n'avait pas de mot pour la rassurer, pour se rassurer lui-même, et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, posant sa joue contre sa tête. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans parler, profitant juste de la tendresse de ce câlin, et de ce moment si particulier. Ils avaient l'impression de savourer enfin un instant de plénitude, après les souffrances qu'ils avaient endurées pendant des heures. Ils étaient en vie. Mais ils étaient aussi encore sous le coup de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, et qui assurément allait les marquer durablement. Cette terreur, cette angoisse qui les avait dévastés. La peur de perdre leur amour. De voir leur vie anéantie. D'assister, impuissant, à la souffrance de l'autre. La force de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, à plusieurs reprises, de certaines choses même qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais confiées, concernant la mort en particulier. Et il y avait cette attente angoissante quant au sort de Jordan. Ils ne pouvaient sortir de leur tête l'image de celle qui serait, maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive, bien plus qu'une collègue. Avant que l'ambulance ne les emmène, le Capitaine Gates leur avait transmis les dernières informations. Ils savaient que Jordan, blessée, était probablement tombée dans les eaux glaciales de l'océan. Rien de plus. Ils n'avaient pas pu voir Ryan et Esposito, qui avec Wade et Clayton, et les équipes du SWAT cherchaient toujours la piste de Tyson à l'intérieur de l'usine. Il avait dû prévoir une ultime mise en scène, une dernière mascarade pour disparaître de nouveau, comme à son habitude. Il était doué pour ça. Il fallait absolument qu'ils le trouvent.

C'est l'arrivée d'une infirmière et d'un infirmier passant les rideaux qui interrompit leur étreinte silencieuse, et les tira de leurs pensées.


	26. Chapter 40-41

**Chapitre 40**

_Port Washington, Long Island, 2 h 30._

Tyson s'était levé d'un bond, un large sourire sur les lèvres. C'était le moment. Un peu d'action allait pimenter leur fuite. Il avait vu les flics recommencer l'inspection de l'usine pièce par pièce. Il n'y avait pas de cameras partout, mais il y en avait bien assez pour qu'il scrute l'avancée des opérations. Les flics le traquaient. Ils n'étaient pas dupes, et cela l'arrangeait bien. Il allait pouvoir prolonger le jeu.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui lança Megan, étonnée de le voir soudain plein de vivacité, avec cette étincelle d'excitation et de jubilation dans le regard.

- Ils arrivent …, se contenta-t-il de répondre, sans même poser les yeux sur elle, assise sur le sol, complètement focalisé, lui, sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il s'éloigna vers le fond de la pièce, alors que Megan, paniquée, s'était levée à son tour. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait. Que manigançait Jerry ? Il préparait quelque chose. Elle avait senti son euphorie. Elle le connaissait si bien. Il ne comptait tout de même pas affronter tous ces flics en restant terré ici. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de sortie. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à l'idée plus tordue qu'intelligente qu'il avait bien pu avoir, elle sentit tout à coup une odeur de chair putréfiée, qui lui rappela ses études de médecine, parvenir jusqu'à ses narines puis envahir toute la pièce. Elle réprima un haut-le-cœur, et posa sa main sur sa bouche et son nez en guise de protection, tout en le voyant revenir de dos, tirant par les pieds un cadavre, en état de décomposition avancée, en partie calciné. Sans dire un mot, Jerry abandonna le corps près de la chaise, tandis qu'elle le scrutait, dégoûtée, et il s'éloigna de nouveau. Elle se demandait à la fois d'où sortait ce mort impossible à identifier tant son visage était carbonisé, et ce que Jerry avait bien pu prévoir d'en faire. Elle le vit réapparaître du fond de la cave, traînant un autre corps, dans le même état, mais féminin à en juger par la longueur de la chevelure, qu'il prit la peine d'asseoir du mieux qu'il put contre le mur. Elle le regardait faire, sidérée devant ces cadavres comme tombés du ciel.

- Qui est-ce ? s'enquit-elle, en observant les deux malheureux.

- Je n'en sais rien. Des clochards, sourit-il, comme fier de lui. Aide-moi, dépêche-toi.

Il tentait, de toutes ses forces, de hisser le cadavre masculin sur la chaise sur laquelle il était lui-même assis quelques secondes plus tôt.

- C'est … dégoûtant … Qu'est-ce que tu …

- Putain, Megan, ferme-la et aide-moi.

Elle prit un air écœuré, osant à peine poser les mains sur ce corps dégageant une odeur pestilentielle. Mais ils finirent de positionner le cadavre, puis Tyson observa sur l'écran les policiers qui remontaient le dernier couloir avant l'accès aux caves.

- On y va, fit-il sèchement.

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue ?

Il sourit largement, adoptant son petit air narquois et hautain.

- Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, répondit-il.

Il s'était joué d'elle, en lui laissant croire qu'ils allaient sagement patienter ici, et que les flics finiraient par partir sans les trouver. C'était tout à fait lui. Toujours jouer avec les émotions des autres, se réjouir de sentir leur peur et leur angoisse. Et elle n'échappait pas à la règle. D'une certaine façon, elle l'admirait même pour ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? fit-elle cherchant à comprendre ce qui les attendait.

Elle se méfiait de ses idées. Certes, elles étaient souvent ingénieuses. Mais parfois un brin délirantes, et la plupart du temps, quand il permettait qu'elle ait son mot à dire, elle rectifiait le tir en le conseillant. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas eu vent de la stratégie, et cela ne la rassurait pas. Les fois précédentes, il avait été seul à devoir se dépêtrer des flics. Aujourd'hui, elle était là, elle-aussi, et n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi plongée dans le feu de l'action, et de voir sa vie directement mise en jeu. Il était redoutable de stratégie, mais il aimait jouer. Trop peut-être. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il joue en mettant sa vie à elle en danger. Sa vie, et sa liberté aussi. Elle le suivait dans ses délires, et s'en nourrissait, tant qu'elle était préservée. C'était ce qui la différenciait de ces groupies écervelées fascinées par les psychopathes. Oui, Jerry la fascinait. Mais sa vie et sa liberté avaient bien plus de prix que tout le reste. Et il en était de même pour lui. Elle savait qu'il ne mettrait pas sa propre en vie en danger pour la sauver elle. Il avait beau se trouver des points communs avec Richard Castle, il était loin d'avoir son altruisme et son abnégation.

- Tu voulais une échappatoire, non ? Eh bien, la voilà, fit-il fièrement, sans détacher les yeux des écrans de contrôle.

- Elle consiste en quoi ton échappatoire ?

- Carter m'a fait cadeau de quelques petits joujoux … plutôt … explosifs.

Elle comprit immédiatement le stratagème qu'il était en train de mettre en place. Bien qu'elle n'en laissa rien paraître, car vu l'urgence de la situation, cela n'aurait servi à rien, elle était sceptique. Jerry avait déjà feint d'être mort une première fois, en tombant de ce pont sous les yeux de Castle et Beckett. Les flics seraient méfiants cette fois-ci. Il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à les sous-estimer, à s'imaginer qu'il pensait aussi bien qu'eux. S'il avait pris la peine de lui expliquer sa stratégie auparavant, elle aurait pu améliorer son idée de départ, mais il était trop tard, et quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait fuir.

Il n'avait jamais joué avec le feu, au sens propre du terme, bien-sûr, et s'en réjouissait à l'avance. Il fallait qu'il soigne sa disparition, comme à chaque fois. Fuir avec toutes les polices de la ville et les fédéraux à ses trousses, s'était s'attendre à vivre terré et reclus, et redouter constamment une intervention soudaine et musclée au cours de laquelle il se pourrait qu'il perde la vie. Alors il avait opté, cette fois-ci, pour les explosifs, et Carter avait été de précieux conseils. Il l'avait aidé à mettre en place cette petite installation, et lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux en terme d'efficacité que ces explosifs plastiques. Il lui faisait confiance, mais était impatient de passer à la pratique. Après l'explosion prévue, nul doute que les flics penseraient que Megan et lui avaient bêtement péri ici, en manipulant d'un peu trop près la dynamite. Le temps qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leurs corps, ils seraient déjà loin, prompts à entamer une nouvelle vie, toute aussi exaltante que celle-ci. Et d'ici quelques temps, tout recommencerait. Tel un cycle immuable, il traquerait Castle de nouveau. Pour en finir, cette fois-ci, afin de pouvoir dignement passer à autre chose.

_Au même moment, quelques dizaines de mètres plus haut …_

Esposito, Ryan, deux policiers du SWAT et deux officiers en uniforme, avaient parcouru les couloirs de la zone est de l'usine à la recherche de la pièce où étaient censés se trouver deux des emplacements des anciennes cuves de la distillerie. Guidés via leur talkie-walkie par le Capitaine Gates, qui depuis le poste de crise, observait le plan des lieux, ils évoluaient prudemment, mais sans perdre de temps, attentifs au moindre bruit, scrutant le moindre recoin qui pourrait s'avérer être une cachette. La plupart des pièces étaient totalement vides. De temps en temps, on y trouvait quelques caisses, des poutrelles métalliques ou divers outils non identifiés qui avaient été comme abandonnés ici. Ils avaient enfin atteint la pièce recherchée, qui avait dernièrement servi de bureau d'après le panonceau fixé sur la porte. Ils entrèrent tendant l'oreille, observant le vaste espace qui s'étendait face à eux. Il y avait là des étagères, un câble téléphonique courant sur le sol, des affichettes encore placardées aux murs, et tout au fond, des caisses métalliques contenant ce qui devait être de vieux dossiers, s'empilant sur un bon mètre de hauteur. La pièce avait déjà dû être inspectée lorsque les équipes avaient pénétré l'usine pour la première fois, mais nul doute que les policiers s'étaient contentés d'étudier la salle depuis la porte, d'où il avait dû être évident qu'il n'y avait ici pas âme qui vive. Mais en s'approchant de ces caisses empilées, ils aperçurent une simple planche de bois posée sur le sol. En la soulevant, ils découvrirent un trou étroit dévoilant plus bas un escalier en pierres, en partie écroulé.

_Au même instant, dans les caves :_

Ils avaient traversé la cave où ils se trouvaient à grandes enjambées, abandonnant les cadavres à leur triste sort. Tyson avait poussé une porte métallique, et prit soin de la refermer. Ils s'étaient rapidement enfoncés plus loin dans la profondeur d'un couloir obscur, qu'ils éclairaient de leur lampe-torche.

- Où mène ce couloir ? s'inquiéta Megan.

- Ailleurs, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Elle détestait quand il jouait ainsi le mystère. Ne pas savoir les choses, pour les anticiper, lui était insupportable. Le laisser diriger l'intégralité des opérations aussi. Quand il s'agissait de ses délires habituels, de torture, d'étranglement, d'assassinat, il n'y avait pas de souci. Mais là, elle était méfiante.

- Tout à coup, Jerry s'arrêta, sortant de la poche de son jean une minuscule télécommande, dotée d'un unique bouton poussoir rouge.

- Bouche-toi les oreilles, fit-il avec son sourire démoniaque, tout excité. Ça va faire mal !

Elle obéit, sentant son cœur s'emballer, inquiète de la suite des événements. Tout à coup, la puissance de la déflagration à une bonne trentaine de mètres de là lui déchira les tympans, et lui arracha un cri de stupeur. Le sol trembla sous ses pieds, et elle sentit les vibrations parcourir tout son corps. Elle fixa Jerry, qui, extatique, savourait l'instant. Le bruit résonnait encore dans toute sa tête, et elle avait l'impression que tout l'édifice tremblait du sol au plafond. Elle aperçut une fumée épaisse, un nuage de poussière qui gonflait à l'autre extrémité du couloir. Elle eut soudainement l'impression d'être plongée dans le silence, alors même qu'un sifflement strident et désagréable retentissait dans ses oreilles. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, elle réalisa que Jerry était déjà en train de filer. Aussitôt, elle se mit à courir derrière lui, comprenant enfin toute l'intelligence de l'échappatoire qu'il avait prévue.

_Pendant ce temps-là, à l'entrée de la cave …_

Ils venaient de descendre l'escalier de pierres, en file indienne, leurs armes au poing, méfiants, concentrés, attentifs au moindre mouvement, au moindre souffle qu'ils auraient pu percevoir, quand une déflagration, depuis le fond de la cave, à une vingtaine de mètres les avait brutalement projetés au sol. Le fracas tonitruant du souffle avait lacéré leurs tympans, des petits morceaux de métal avaient fusé dans l'air, venant cisailler leur peau. Leurs corps ainsi propulsés avaient violemment heurté le sol. Il leur fallut plusieurs secondes pour réagir, retrouver un semblant d'audition, et percer l'épaisse fumée qui avait envahi la pièce. Les officiers du SWAT se relevèrent les premiers, et constatèrent que personne n'était blessé. Les uns après les autres, ils se mirent debout, alors qu'un souffle de poussière et de fumées noircissaient toute la cave.

- Allez ! lança Esposito, voyant que le groupe hésitait à avancer dans ce brouillard irrespirable.

- On ne voit rien ! Il faut se replier ! répondit un des officiers du SWAT, alors que sur les talkies-walkies résonnaient les appels inquiets du Capitaine Moore et du Capitaine Gates.

- Non ! On fonce ! Il va nous échapper ! cria Ryan en se précipitant dans la fumée.

- Ryan ! fit Esposito, lui emboîtant aussitôt le pas.

Le reste du groupe finit par suivre, et malgré la poussière qui leur piquait les yeux, et leur brûlait l'intérieur de la gorge, ils parvinrent jusqu'au fond de la pièce dévastée. Il n'y avait pas de flammes, seulement des détritus fumant çà et là. Tout ce qui se trouvait ici semblait avoir été soufflé, seules restaient debout les fondations. Le plafond avait été en partie éventré, formant un trou béant vers le rez-de-chaussée de l'usine.

- Il y a des morceaux de cadavres ici, fit un officier, en éclairant de sa lampe ce qui ressemblait à une main arrachée.

- Là-aussi, ajouta Ryan.

- Ils se sont faits explosés ? s'étonna un policier du SWAT.

- Volontairement ou non … On était peut-être leur cible …., répondit un autre officier, tout en se saisissant de son talkie-walkie pour donner des nouvelles à Gates et Moore.

Esposito et Ryan balayaient la cave dévastée de la lumière de leurs lampes, tentant de percer la poussière et la fumée pour y voir quelque chose. Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin d'échanger pour savoir ce que tous deux pensaient. Tyson n'était pas assez bête pour se faire exploser tout seul. Comment même avait-il pu imaginer qu'ils croiraient à ce subterfuge ? Il était allé trop loin cette fois. Il avait été trop arrogant, trop sûr de lui. A moins que ce ne soit simplement pour les retarder. Mais ils n'étaient pas dupes. Tous deux s'avancèrent dans le brouillard, toussotant sous l'effet du picotement dans leur gorge et leurs narines, scrutant la pièce du sol au plafond, dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit par lequel Tyson et Megan aient pu s'échapper.

- Là ! lança Ryan, voyant un orifice dans le mur, et la porte qui devait s'y trouver comme soufflée au sol.

- Viens ! On va faire la peau à ce connard ! s'écria Esposito, en s'engouffrant dans le passage.

Ryan, sans réfléchir davantage, le suivit tout en se hâtant d'attraper son talkie-walkie pour prévenir Gates, et leur indiquer leur position. Il fallait qu'elle amène les équipes extérieures à se repositionner dans les zones à l'Est de l'usine afin de traquer une éventuelle sortie. Si Tyson comptait filer par ici, ce passage ressortait forcément quelque part. Il ne pouvait pas s'étendre sur des kilomètres.

Ils s'enfoncèrent ainsi dans la pénombre du couloir, au pas de course, conscients que les fugitifs avaient quelques temps d'avance sur eux, mais déterminés à ne pas ressortir d'ici sans avoir mis la main sur eux.

* * *

><p><span><em>Bellevue Hospital, New-York, 2 h 30 du matin.<em>

En voyant l'infirmière et l'infirmier entrer, Kate et Rick s'étaient redressés légèrement, reprenant une position plus adéquate.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Moins froid ? demanda gentiment l'infirmière, les regardant enlacés.

- On se réchauffe, répondit Kate, esquissant un sourire.

- Je vois ça, sourit l'infirmière.

- Monsieur Castle, je vais m'occuper de vos soins, annonça l'infirmier.

- Ok, répondit Rick, déposant un dernier baiser sur la joue de Kate, avant de rejoindre prudemment son brancard à quelques mètres d'elle.

L'infirmière souleva légèrement la couverture pour vérifier le positionnement des capteurs sur le ventre de Kate, tandis que l'infirmier se mettait face à Rick, examinant de ses mains gantées les plaies sur son visage.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Kate, voyant que l'infirmière observait maintenant l'écran du monitoring.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. le rythme cardiaque est un peu lent, mais avec ce que vous venez de vivre, le bébé a besoin de repos, comme vous. Tout simplement.

Tant que l'obstétricien n'aurait pas vérifié chacun des paramètres, palpé son ventre et réalisé l'échographie de contrôle, elle ne serait pas rassurée. Elle n'avait pas mal, si ce n'est les légers tiraillements qu'elle ressentait, comme dans chacun de ses membres d'ailleurs. Mais elle s'inquiétait.

- Kate, ça va aller …, la rassura Rick, d'un sourire. Bébé est aussi costaud que sa maman.

Elle esquissa un sourire, le voyant à présent grimacer sous l'effet des palpations de l'infirmier sur son visage endolori.

- Occupons-nous donc de vos poignets pour le moment, reprit l'infirmière, en allant prendre une compresse et du produit désinfectant.

- Eh bien, dites-moi, il n'y est pas allé de main morte …, constata l''infirmier, à la vue du visage de Rick.

- C'était ça ou il tuait ma femme … J'ai préféré lui offrir mon visage comme punching-ball pour qu'il se défoule un peu, répondit Castle, avec humour, tandis que l'infirmier remplissait une petite seringue de produit anesthésiant.

Kate jeta un œil vers Rick, tandis que l'infirmière soignait les plaies qui entouraient ses poignets. Elle regarda son visage abîmé par les coups qu'il avait subis, pour lui éviter, à elle, le pire. Combien de fois lui avait-il sauvé la vie aujourd'hui ? Nul doute qu'une fois le traumatisme passé, il ne manquerait pas de fanfaronner pour avoir été une fois de plus son sauveur. Elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de s'incliner, cette fois. Il avait été sa force, sa raison d'y croire. Lui, et son sourire rassurant qui lui avait réchauffé le cœur, son regard plein de tendresse qui telle une caresse aimante, à chaque fois, l'avait apaisée, sa conviction communicative que leur conte de fée n'en était qu'à ses débuts. Il avait dit à Tyson qu'elle était toute sa vie. Mais il était l'essence même de la sienne. Elle n'aurait jamais de mots assez forts pour décrire ce sentiment qui emplissait son cœur à cet instant : un mélange d'amour, de fierté, d'admiration, de reconnaissance, et d'une tendresse infinie, pour lui, son homme, son mari, son partenaire.

- J'espère que vous lui avez donné une bonne raclée en retour …, sourit l'infirmier.

- Si vous saviez … l'art du combat au corps à corps est inné chez moi, répondit Rick, en jetant un œil complice à Kate.

Elle lui sourit, amusée. Elle savait, à cet instant précis, combien il avait besoin de sourire, de dédramatiser la situation, pour ne pas penser à ce qu'ils avaient enduré, pour ne pas laisser les émotions prendre le dessus pour le moment. Il était ainsi. Cette force qu'il avait de la faire sourire même dans les pires moments lui faisait du bien à elle-aussi, et elle en avait besoin.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre sens de l'humour, constata l'infirmier.

- Jamais ..., mais … euh … Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire là ? lança-t-il, prenant un air apeuré à la vue de la seringue qui s'approchait de son visage.

- Une toute petite anesthésie locale, répondit l'infirmier, arrêtant son geste le temps d'expliquer à son patient ce qui l'attendait. Il faut faire quelques points de suture à votre arcade sourcilière, et vu l'emplacement de la blessure, vous risqueriez d'avoir mal.

- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Rick, inquiet. Mon arcade ne peut pas guérir toute seule ?

- Je suis sûr, Monsieur Castle, affirma l'infirmier, souriant.

- Rick …, tu auras une vilaine cicatrice, sinon, lui fit Kate pour l'encourager.

- Votre femme a raison.

- Je sais, elle a toujours raison, soupira Rick. Mais votre collègue ne peut pas s'en charger ? demanda Rick en désignant l'infirmière, qui finissait de bander les poignets de Kate.

- Pourquoi cela ? Je suis parfaitement compétent.

- Je n'en doute pas … mais …, une femme serait un peu plus … douce … non ?

- Je peux être très doux, Monsieur, je vous assure, sourit l'infirmier, taquin. Allez, on y va !

Les soins se terminèrent dans la bonne humeur, et Rick s'étonna finalement de ne pas avoir eu mal. Il s'en tira avec quelques points de suture, et un pansement sur l'arcade, qui lui donnait l'air suffisamment mauvais garçon pour attendrir sa muse. L'infirmière et l'infirmier venaient à peine de quitter le box que l'obstétricien de garde faisait son apparition. Il se présenta rapidement, puis s'installa sur un tabouret, à hauteur du ventre de Kate, alors que Rick observait avec anxiété.

- Le rythme cardiaque est un peu lent, constata d'emblée le médecin, en jetant un œil à l'écran.

- Ce n'est pas grave ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Kate, sondant son regard.

- Pour l'instant, non, vu les circonstances, répondit-il, votre bébé doit se remettre de ce que vous venez de vivre.

Rick et Kate se lancèrent un regard un peu inquiet, tant ils trouvaient le ton du médecin peu rassurant.

- Pour l'instant ?

- Le rythme est un peu lent, mais il est dans la norme, ce qui montre une fatigue. C'est la façon pour votre bébé de vous dire de vous reposer, sourit-il légèrement, comprenant leur angoisse. On va vous garder sous surveillance quelques heures, et tout devrait être rentré dans l'ordre.

Ces derniers mots les rassurèrent davantage, mais le médecin semblait toujours scruter avec attention l'écran du monitoring.

- Il y a de légères contractions …, reprit-il, tout à fait banalement.

- Des contractions ?! lança Rick, tout à coup paniqué.

- Ne vous affolez pas, Monsieur. J'ai dit « légères ». Regardez ces tous petits pics là sur la courbe.

- On les voit à peine …, constata Rick, scrutant l'écran.

- Oui. Mais ce sont des contractions. Vous ne les ressentez pas, Madame, je suppose ?

- Euh … je ne crois pas … non …, j'ai quelques tiraillements sur le côté, là et là, expliqua Kate en pointant son ventre du doigt.

- Ce sont les muscles obliques, ça. Pas de douleur dans le bas-ventre ? Comme si votre ventre durcissait ? demanda le médecin en abaissant la couverture de Kate, puis remontant la blouse blanche qui recouvrait son ventre.

- Non.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a des contractions ? s'étonna Rick, toujours avec inquiétude.

- C'est une des conséquences d'un stress prolongé et de la fatigue, répondit le médecin, en commençant à palper le ventre de Kate, ne laissant aucune parcelle de peau échapper à l'examen.

- Mais le bébé ne va pas naître déjà ? s'inquiéta Rick.

- Non, Monsieur, répondit le docteur, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce ne sont pas des contractions du type de celles qui déclenchent l'accouchement. Mais si elles persistent, elles peuvent devenir plus douloureuses et commencer à ouvrir le col de l'utérus, ce qui deviendrait problématique.

- Et que faut-il faire pour que les contractions ne persistent pas ? demanda Kate, toujours pragmatique.

- Ce que je prescris à mes patientes en général : beaucoup de repos. Du repos et encore du repos. Pas de stress. Et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Je ne me fais pas de souci.

Ils furent tous les deux un peu plus soulagés, le remède étant finalement tout à fait à leur portée.

- Cinq mois, c'est bien ça ? demanda le médecin, poursuivant la palpation du ventre de Kate.

- Oui.

- Vous me dites si je vous fais mal. Aucun problème particulier jusque-là ?

- Non.

- Qu'avez-vous subi exactement ? demanda le médecin, qui n'était pas au fait de toutes les tortures endurées par sa patiente.

- J'ai été suspendue par les bras au bout d'une chaîne pendant …, je ne sais pas, longtemps …, et plongée dans un puits d'eau glacée …

Le médecin arrêta quelques secondes de palper son ventre, en les dévisageant l'un après l'autre, sidéré. On ne lui avait pas fait part de la nature de l'agression qui avait conduit cette patiente et son mari à l'hôpital. Et l'apprendre eut l'air de lui faire comme un choc.

- Je suis flic. On a eu affaire à un psychopathe …, expliqua-t-elle, devant l'air circonspect du médecin, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une enquête tout à fait banale.

- Elle a été frappée aussi, ajouta Rick, ne voulant oublier aucun détail.

- Je crois que votre travail n'est pas vraiment en adéquation avec le stade où en est votre grossesse.

Kate faillit sourire à cette remarque, d'un pragmatisme évident. Mais elle n'avait, cette fois, pas été elle-même au-devant du danger. Elle était convaincue que, même si elle était restée au loft, Tyson aurait trouvé un moyen de l'enlever.

- Dans l'idéal, il faudrait prendre des congés jusqu'au terme. Ne penser qu'à vous reposer, vraiment vous reposer. Vous allez en avoir besoin et ce bébé aussi …

La recommandation du médecin ne la surprit pas, d'autant que d'elle-même, elle avait déjà envisagé ces congés, pleinement consciente que cette fois, il s'en était fallu de peu que leurs vies soient détruites à tout jamais. Elle ne prendrait plus aucun risque et s'il fallait passer les quatre derniers mois alitée pour mener à terme cette grossesse dans de bonnes conditions, elle le ferait.

- Vous n'avez pas reçu de coups au ventre ?

- Non.

- Bien.

- Le bébé n'a pas été … euh … comme étiré ? demanda Rick, revoyant l'image de Kate, affrontant la douleur, accrochée par les bras à cette chaîne.

- Non, sourit légèrement le médecin. Le bébé va bien. Malgré ce que votre femme a subi, votre bébé est triplement protégé dans son ventre : par la paroi abdominale, par l'utérus, et le liquide amniotique. Je pense donc que ces tiraillements que vous ressentez, Madame, sont simplement dus à la pression exercée sur vos muscles abdominaux, expliqua le médecin, recouvrant le ventre de Kate de la couverture. Mais on va monter faire une échographie pour être totalement rassurés et vérifier l'état du placenta.

-D'accord.

- Je reviens dans cinq minutes, et on y va.

- Merci.

Le médecin sortit, et ils se lancèrent un regard souriant. Ils étaient presque totalement rassurés. L'obstétricien n'avait pas eu l'air inquiet malgré les petits soucis qu'il avait mentionné, et ils patientèrent en attendant son retour. Rick s'allongea sur son brancard, sentant l'épuisement le gagner d'un seul coup, comme si le fait d'être soulagé, amenait son corps à relâcher toute la tension accumulée. Kate, à quelques mètres, luttait contre le sommeil qui la gagnait.

- Alors je vais t'avoir toute à moi, rien qu'à moi, pendant des semaines …, fit Rick, songeur.

- Hum …, répondit-elle souriant légèrement.

- D'ici quelques minutes, on va peut-être savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ! lança Rick, plein d'espoir, pensant à l'échographie.

- N'y pense même pas …, fit-elle entre deux bâillements. Tu n'as pas intérêt de regarder l'écran …

- Ou bien ? sourit-il.

- Je fais grève de câlins …, murmura-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

- Grève ? sourit-il. Tu en es incapable, ma chérie …

- A ta place, je ne prendrais pas le risque …, répondit-elle, très sérieusement.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Elle pouvait être redoutable quand il s'agissait de relever ce genre de défi.

- De toute façon, tu es bien incapable d'identifier un pénis sur une échographie, reprit-elle.

- Moi ? Je ne saurais pas identifier un pénis ? Je suis un expert en pénis !

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant avec un petit sourire moqueur et sceptique à la fois.

- Bon, ok, dis comme ça …, ça sonne … un peu … bizarrement, reconnut-il.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Enfin, tu arrives déjà difficilement à distinguer ses pieds de ses mains, alors voir s'il a ou non un pénis …

- Lieutenant Beckett ? appela l'officier chargé de leur protection depuis l'extérieur du box. Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, bien-sûr, répondit-elle.

L'officier écarta le rideau, et s'avança entre les deux brancards.

- Le Capitaine Gates a appelé, annonça-t-il.

**Chapitre 41**

_Bellevue Hospital, 3h du matin._

Kate, blottie au fond du lit, sous une épaisse couverture, était soulagée. Tous les examens avaient été réalisés, et tout allait bien. L'échographie avait montré que le placenta n'avait pas été abîmé par l'étirement qu'avait subi son corps, et que le bébé, endormi, semblait se remettre paisiblement des émotions et tortures endurées par sa maman, qui l'avaient affaibli lui-aussi. L'examen gynécologique avait écarté tout risque de fausse couche. Néanmoins, elle devait rester sous surveillance étroite quelques heures encore, le temps que le rythme cardiaque du bébé reprenne un peu plus de vivacité. Elle allait devoir ménager ses efforts durant les prochaines semaines, et se reposer le plus possible pour faire cesser ces petites contractions. Le médecin avait bien pris soin de ne pas leur montrer les images afin qu'ils ne soient pas informés du sexe de leur enfant. Rick n'avait pas insisté. Même s'il plaisantait souvent sur le sujet, et aurait réellement voulu savoir, il respectait le choix de sa muse. Ils s'étaient donc contentés d'écouter avec toujours la même émotion que la toute première fois, le son des battements du cœur du bébé.

Avant de partir pour l'échographie, ils avaient été informés que Jordan avait été retrouvée, en vie. L'officier avait eu peu d'informations précises à leur fournir, tant sur place, la tension était à son comble, et tout le monde s'affairait toujours pour mettre la main sur Tyson et Megan. Mais il savait que Jordan était inconsciente à l'arrivée des secours. Elle avait reçu plusieurs balles, mais aucun organe n'était touché. Par contre, elle avait passé un long moment dans les eaux glaciales de l'océan, et n'avait pas repris conscience alors qu'elle était en train d'être transportée à son tour vers l'Hôpital Bellevue afin d'y être opérée. Les prochaines heures seraient décisives. Epuisée, et inquiète pour Jordan, Kate n'avait plus la force de penser à grand-chose, même pas à Tyson qui n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé et à la menace qui pèserait sur eux encore et toujours s'il avait réussi à s'enfuir. Non. Elle voulait juste dormir. Ne plus avoir peur. Ne plus s'inquiéter. Et dormir. Elle savait que leurs familles, qui avaient patienté pendant la durée des examens, allaient monter d'un instant à l'autre, mais elle n'avait pas la force de rester éveillée. Même si son esprit avait lutté, son corps lui, n'aurait pas eu l'intention d'opposer de résistance au sommeil qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle se tourna sur le côté, remontant la couverture jusque sous son menton, prenant soin de ne pas tirer sur sa perfusion, et sur les fils qui reliaient son ventre à la machine permettant de réaliser le monitoring fœtal. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, ses yeux se portèrent sur l'écran, et les lueurs vertes des variations de la courbe et des chiffres lumineux. Le rythme du cœur du bébé se situait tout juste dans la normale. Le médecin leur avait expliqué qu'il ne devait pas baisser en-dessous de 120 battements cardiaques par minute. Dans ce cas-là, un signal sonore les avertirait. Elle fixait donc ce chiffre, qui oscillait légèrement entre 122 et 124, selon les moments. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, comme dans un demi-sommeil. Elle entendait la voix de Rick, qui, debout, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, discutait avec les officiers chargés d'assurer leur sécurité. Il tentait d'en apprendre davantage sur la traque de Tyson, persuadé de ne pas parvenir à trouver le sommeil, tant qu'il ne serait pas certain que leur tortionnaire était mort ou sous les verrous. Mais mort de préférence. Elle ne saisissait pas ce qu'il disait, mais se laissait bercer par le son de sa voix, de plus en plus lointaine. Elle sentit ses yeux se fermer peu à peu, et ne lutta pas contre le sommeil.

N'ayant rien appris de plus sur Tyson, Rick referma la porte, et s'apprêta à demander à Kate si elle voulait manger quelque chose, car, malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis le matin précédent. Mais il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie. Il resta là, debout, depuis la porte à la contempler, tenant le pied à perfusion d'une main. Voir le visage de sa muse si paisible, la douceur de ses traits, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte qui laissait entendre le souffle léger de sa respiration, sa joue rougie par le coup de poing qu'elle avait reçu, déclencha en lui une vague d'émotion, qui le submergea d'un seul coup. Il s'adossa quelques secondes au mur, sentant ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, puis inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour tenter de refouler toutes ces sensations qui empoignaient son cœur. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait été son pilier plein d'optimisme, se refusant à abandonner, s'évertuant à ce qu'ils gardent espoir tous les deux. Mais il avait eu si peur. Il avait été terrorisé, et il en frémissait encore. Jamais il n'oublierait le visage de Kate crispé par une souffrance qu'il était impuissant à apaiser, ses lèvres bleuies par le froid, ses cris de désespoir, son chagrin, la peur dans ses yeux. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Aujourd'hui, il avait bien failli la perdre à tout jamais. C'était comme si le pire de ses cauchemars, celui qui le hantait, bien tapi et endormi au fond de son cœur, avait resurgi, et ravivé ses blessures. Une fois déjà, il avait ressenti cette impression d'anéantissement. Le jour où il l'avait vue s'effondrer sous le coup de cette balle qu'elle avait reçue en pleine poitrine. Il l'aimait déjà. Il l'avait toujours aimée. Mais à l'époque, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Et il n'avait pas conscience de l'ampleur de tout ce qu'il perdait avec elle. Il ne savait pas le bonheur que c'était de partager le quotidien de Kate, de la rendre heureuse, de savourer tous ces petits riens et ces merveilleux moments qui faisaient leur histoire. Comment aurait-il pu vivre sans elle maintenant ? Sans ce sourire qui illuminait son visage dès que ses yeux se posaient sur elle le matin au réveil. Sans son humour taquin et malicieux quand elle se jouait de lui et le faisait marcher. Sans ses yeux furieux et la petite moue qu'elle lui adressait quand il l'exaspérait. Sans sa tendresse et sa douceur, la caresse de sa main sur sa joue, le goût de ses lèvres amoureuses. Sans ces discussions passionnantes et ces joutes verbales qu'ils aimaient tant, sans cette complicité qui faisait que d'un regard il comprenait ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait. Il n'aurait pas pu. Il l'avait dit à Tyson pour le faire douter. Mais il n'aurait pas pu vivre sans elle. Elle était à la fois sa source de sérénité apaisante et son tourbillon pétillant de bonheur. Elle était là, endormie, elle allait bien. Il avait réussi à la sauver. Il ne savait pas comment il avait trouvé la force. Il ne se souvenait plus. Peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui agissait à ce moment-là contre Tyson, mais une force supérieure qui guidait ses gestes. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle vive.

Deux petits coups légèrement frappés à la porte le tirèrent de son chagrin, et il essuya rapidement ses larmes, tentant de se redonner une contenance avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Monsieur Castle, fit l'infirmière, votre famille est là … Je leur ai dit que je venais voir si vous n'étiez pas déjà endormis.

- Ma femme dort, mais j'arrive. Je peux sortir avec ce …. truc ? fit-il en désignant le pied à perfusion qui ne le quittait plus.

- Oui, bien-sûr.

Il passa la porte, puis la referma doucement, apercevant aussitôt Alexis et sa mère qui accouraient vers lui, et Jim un peu en retrait, derrière elles-deux. Il s'avança vers elles, avec un large sourire, heureux de les retrouver, de voir l'inquiétude quitter leurs yeux et le soulagement se peindre sur leurs visages lorsqu'elles le virent sur ses deux jambes, a priori en bonne forme.

- Papa ! lança Alexis en se précipitant dans ses bras.

- Hey ! Doucement ! s'exclama-t-il en riant, et la serrant contre lui.

- Oh Richard …, Dieu soit loué ! fit Martha venant l'enlacer à son tour.

Il ne dit rien, souriant, mais se contenta de passer un bras autour de chacune d'elles pour les presser contre son cœur, savourant le bonheur de les retrouver. Ses yeux se posèrent en même temps, par-dessus les têtes de sa mère et sa fille, sur Jim, inquiet et hésitant, derrière elles deux.

- Kate va bien, Jim, elle s'est endormie, le rassura-t-il aussitôt, en lui souriant.

Il vit le regard de Jim s'illuminer de cette petite lueur de soulagement, qu'il connaissait bien, pour l'avoir déjà vue dans les yeux de sa muse, et desserra son étreinte autour de sa mère et de sa fille, afin de se rapprocher de lui.

- Les médecins ont dit qu'elle souffrait d'hypothermie.

- Oui, mais elle va déjà bien mieux, répondit Rick. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle était épuisée … et elle s'est endormie.

- Vous pensez que je peux aller la voir malgré tout ? demanda Jim, presque timidement. Je ne la réveillerai pas …

- Bien-sûr …, sourit Rick.

Jim lui répondit par un sourire et des yeux plein de reconnaissance avant de s'éloigner vers la porte de la chambre. Quand il parlait avec Jim, Rick était toujours surpris de voir à quel point la Kate Beckett qu'il avait rencontrée il y a quelques années, ressemblait à son père. Cette réserve, cette difficulté à communiquer leurs émotions, cette pudeur aussi qui les caractérisait tant l'un et l'autre. Mais Kate avait changé depuis qu'elle lui avait ouvert son cœur. Jim porterait toujours en lui la douleur d'avoir perdu sa femme, et là, aujourd'hui, Rick prenait conscience de toute la souffrance qu'avait dû affronter le père de Kate pour continuer à vivre. Il avait eu ses démons, comme Kate avait eu les siens. Mais il comprenait tellement. Il comprenait tellement ce désespoir aujourd'hui, après ce qu'il venait de traverser. Si Jim n'avait pas eu sa fille auprès de lui, s'il n'avait pas eu Kate, qui, elle le reconnaissait elle-même, lui avait sauvé la vie, il ne serait plus là depuis longtemps.

- Papa, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Alexis, observant son visage, tuméfié.

- Ça va, ma chérie, répondit-il doucement, en l'enlaçant de son bras, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux.

- Et le bébé ? s'enquit Martha.

- Bébé va bien. Mais Kate va devoir se reposer, elle a de légères contractions qu'il faut surveiller, les rassura-t-il.

Martha remarqua ses yeux rougis par les larmes, et lut la douleur qui le tourmentait derrière le sourire qu'il affichait. Elle ignorait ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux pendant ces longues heures de captivité, et ne poserait pas de questions. Elle connaissait trop bien son fils. Il ne lui dirait rien, pour ne pas la faire souffrir davantage. Mais elle le sentait à fleur de peau, comme rarement il ne l'avait été.

- Je suis désolé … que vous ayez eu à vivre ça …, avoua-t-il, en les regardant toutes deux, accrochées à lui, comme si leur vie en dépendait.

- Oh … Richard … Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! lança Martha.

Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue, et sourit, pour ne pas, de nouveau, se laisser gagner par l'émotion.

- Bon, au moins vous avez eu le temps de terminer la décoration du loft pour Noël ! lança-t-il changeant de sujet.

- Papa … On n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à …, commença Alexis, tristement.

- Je me doute, sourit-il. Mais quand même …

- Ils ont arrêté ce détraqué ? demanda Martha.

- Pas encore. Il s'est enfui … mais les équipes sont toujours sur place, répondit-t-il, ses yeux se voilant de sérieux tout à coup.

- Mon Dieu …, ça veut dire que …, fit Martha, portant sa main sur sa bouche comme pour cacher son inquiétude.

- Ils vont le trouver, Mère. Ils vont forcément le trouver.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, simplement enlacés tous les trois par la taille.

- Lanie n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonna Rick.

- Si. Elle est restée en bas avec Mark et Lily … Ils attendent l'arrivée de l'ambulance.

A cet instant, Rick pensa à Jordan, avec inquiétude. Il n'aurait pas le courage d'affronter le regard de son mari et de sa petite fille si les choses tournaient mal, après tout ce que l'agent Shaw avait fait pour eux. Il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle s'était battue, il n'en doutait pas, pour rester en vie. Il fallait qu'elle vive.

Jim réapparut, fermant délicatement la porte de la chambre, avant de revenir vers eux.

- Elle dort si paisiblement …, constata-t-il, avec un sourire soulagé.

- Je lui dirais que vous étiez là, Jim.

- Merci.

- On va te laisser te reposer, Richard. Tu sais quand vous pourrez sortir ? demanda Martha.

- Demain après-midi je pense, si les examens sont bons pour le bébé et Kate.

- D'accord, on vous apportera de quoi vous vêtir décemment, sourit Martha en regardant la blouse de son fils avec dédain.

- Merci, Mère

- Bonne nuit, Papa, fit Alexis, en venant se blottir une dernière fois contre lui et embrasser sa joue.

- Vous ne rentrez pas seules ? s'inquiéta soudain Rick.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. On a notre escorte personnelle depuis deux jours, sourit Martha, pensant aux officiers qui ne les quittaient pas d'une semelle.

- Bien. Je préfère ça. Bonne nuit.

- Embrasse Katherine pour nous, fit Martha avant de s'éloigner en tenant sa petite-fille par les épaules.

- Bien-sûr.

Jim resta là, face à lui, l'air tracassé.

- Elle a souffert, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, relevant des yeux tristes vers Rick. J'ai vu ses poignets, et son visage …

Il aurait voulu lui répondre que non, mais Jim savait. Elle était sa fille, la chair de sa chair. Evidemment, il savait, et souffrait pour elle, autant que lui.

- Oui, avoua Rick, en le regardant avec gravité et compassion à la fois.

- Mais vous ne les avez pas laissés faire …

- Non, je …

- Vous avez protégé ma Katie, ajouta Jim, en le regardant dans les yeux avec reconnaissance.

Jim lui tendit la main, qu'il serra chaleureusement, avec émotion, comme à chaque fois qu'il manifestait à son égard un geste affectueux. Le père de Kate l'appréciait, et lui faisait confiance. Là où certains pères auraient pu douter de ses bonnes intentions, surtout au début de leur relation, étant donné son passé sulfureux, Jim avait toujours eu confiance en lui. Il avait senti dès le début à quel point il aimait sa fille, et compris que jamais il ne ferait rien qui puisse la blesser.

- Merci, Richard. Merci, d'être toujours là pour ma petite fille, ajouta Jim, visiblement ému.

Rick se contenta d'acquiescer du regard, ne pouvant formuler le moindre mot, tant il était touché. Il regarda la frêle silhouette de Jim s'éloigner dans le couloir, avant de regagner la chambre. Il passa près du lit de Kate, déposa un baiser sur son front, esquissa un sourire, voyant qu'elle ne cillait pas, et grimpa dans son propre lit. Il s'allongea de façon à pouvoir embrasser d'un seul regard à la fois l'écran du monitoring et le visage de Kate, se demandant s'il parviendrait à trouver le sommeil. Il était épuisé, mais trop de choses tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et dans son cœur pour qu'il trouve l'apaisement nécessaire à son endormissement.

* * *

><p><span><em>Port Washington, Long Island, 3h.<em>

C'était un couloir sans fin, une sorte de tunnel même, plus qu'un couloir. Ryan et Esposito avançaient prudemment, mais rapidement, frôlant les murs, guettant le moindre signe suspect. Dans leur dos, ils avaient été rejoints par le reste de l'équipe, qui, sans se poser de questions, s'était engouffrée à leur suite quand ils les avaient vus disparaître dans le nuage de poussière et de fumée. A l'extérieur, une vingtaine d'hommes cherchaient où ce tunnel pouvait bien déboucher, dont une équipe du SWAT qui investissait un à un les bâtiments susceptibles d'être reliés à l'usine via des souterrains. L'hélicoptère s'était posé et avait coupé ses moteurs. Il fallait forcer Tyson à sortir de l'endroit où il se terrait, et il ne sortirait jamais sous les feux de l'hélicoptère qui balayaient les alentours de l'usine. Une véritable chasse à l'homme avait été lancée. Tyson et Megan ne pourraient pas leur échapper.

_Deux cent mètres plus loin …_

Essoufflé, il courait, Megan sur ses talons. Il l'entendait haleter au rythme de ses pas. Aucun ne parlait, mais tous deux avaient senti et compris que les flics les suivaient. Ils avaient entendu quelques ordres qu'on criait, et qui avaient résonné jusqu'à eux, puis des pas lourds sur le béton. Depuis, plus rien. Mais ils les traquaient. Ils le sentaient. Megan rageait intérieurement, et aurait voulu demander à Jerry comment il comptait les sortir de là. Mais essoufflée, elle se concentrait sur sa course. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter. Le moindre faux pas et les flics seraient sur leur dos. Elle vit le couloir s'élargir petit à petit et se transformer soudainement en une vaste cave. Jerry sans même s'arrêter fonça vers le fond de la pièce. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne voyait que son dos et le halo de sa lampe. Elle le suivait, tentant de ne pas se laisser distancer. Au fond de la pièce, sans même vérifier si elle était derrière lui, il se rua sur les marches d'un escalier, contre le mur, et poussa d'un geste brusque la trappe qui en bouchait l'entrée, avant de disparaître plus haut. Elle s'engouffra à son tour dans l'escalier pour arriver dans ce qui ressemblait à un vaste entrepôt, rempli d'échafaudages vertigineux courant du sol au plafond. Il avait disparu. Il n'était plus là. Elle chuchota son nom sans obtenir de réponse. Elle ne pouvait pas crier sans se faire remarquer. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Jerry se soit tiré sans se préoccuper de l'attendre. Un instant, l'affolement et la panique s'emparèrent d'elle. Elle balaya ce qui l'entourait de la lumière de sa lampe-torche, sans rien voir. Elle tendit l'oreille, tentant de percevoir ses pas, mais elle le savait capable de se déplacer furtivement. Sans lui, elle était perdue. Elle ne parviendrait ni à fuir, ni à se défendre. Elle n'était même pas armée. Il avait récupéré son revolver. Elle avança, essayant de s'enfoncer plus loin dans l'entrepôt, le plus loin possible de l'escalier par lequel elle était arrivée ici, dans l'espoir de le retrouver. Il y avait là toutes sortes de matériels de chantier entassés, des poutrelles métalliques, du bois, des dizaines de sacs de ciment, des barrières et plots de signalisation, des chariots élévateurs, des palettes sur lesquelles s'entassaient des matériaux divers. Elle se faufila dans ce dédale d'objets, tentant de ne pas faire de bruit, sans cesser de courir, se perdant dans les allées. Elle réfléchissait à la stratégie qu'avait bien pu avoir Jerry. Comment comptait-il sortir d'ici ? Il devait y avoir des flics partout à l'extérieur. Elle n'allait pas avoir le choix, si elle voulait s'en tirer vivante.

Tyson avait gagné la profondeur de l'entrepôt, et trouvé la porte qu'il cherchait. Il l'avait ouvert délicatement, comme prévu, sentant immédiatement un courant d'air frais s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. D'ici, il entendait de temps en temps les cris des flics dehors, au loin, il sentait leur présence, il apercevait les lumières de leurs lampes dans la nuit. La neige avait été remuée, ils étaient déjà venus inspecter les abords du bâtiment. Il enleva un de ses gants qu'il lança à l'extérieur, à quelques mètres de la porte. Il laissa la porte légèrement entrouverte, avant d'escalader l'échafaudage qui se trouvait là, pour aller se tapir une dizaine de mètres plus haut parmi des parpaings de béton entreposés. Il avait volontairement abandonné Megan derrière lui. Pour différentes raisons. Elle l'encombrait. Fuir seul était faisable. Même dans les conditions démentielles qui s'offraient à lui aujourd'hui. Mais elle le ralentissait, elle rendait leurs déplacements plus visibles. Elle ne serait pas capable de tenir la distance. Et cette fois, il doutait. Pour la première fois, il doutait d'y parvenir. Les choses pouvaient mal tourner vu la quantité de flics au mètre carré qu'il y avait ici. Il ne voulait pas que Megan se retrouve au cœur d'une fusillade. Il avait besoin qu'elle reste en vie. Pas par sentimentalisme, non. Mais elle pourrait lui être utile un jour s'il finissait en prison. Car, non, il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir cette nuit sous les balles des flics. Il saurait la jouer suffisamment fine pour être arrêté, au tout dernier moment, le plus banalement du monde, et emprisonné. Seule, elle n'allait avoir d'autre solution que de se rendre, et être arrêtée sans dommage. S'il parvenait à fuir sans elle, il ferait en sorte de la libérer par la suite. Comment ? Il l'ignorait. Il serait toujours temps d'y réfléchir plus tard. Elle comprendrait qu'il agissait ainsi pour leur bien à tous les deux. Le seul souci était sa fuite. Les flics allaient débouler d'ici une minute, et le traquer dans cet entrepôt. Et ce n'était pas de simples flics. Sur les images vidéo, il avait reconnu les uniformes, les casques et les armes d'assaut des unités d'élite du SWAT. S'il faisait le geste de trop, ils le descendraient directement. Ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il y ait autant de flics. Ils avaient sorti l'artillerie lourde cette fois. S'il n'y avait pas eu cet agent fédéral, les choses n'auraient pas pris une telle proportion. Il aurait dû la buter dès le début. Megan avait raison. Mais il allait falloir qu'il fasse avec, et tente le tout pour le tout. Sa porte de sortie n'était pas loin, mais il fallait d'abord, qu'il diminue le nombre de ses assaillants, sans donner l'alerte.

_Au même moment à l'entrée de l'entrepôt …_

Ils avaient gravi l'escalier pour se retrouver dans cet entrepôt immense, aussi large que haut, et communiquant par quelques gestes, ils s'étaient séparés, deux par deux, pour remonter les allées, bordées d'échafaudages et d'un fatras de matériaux. Ils avaient coupé leurs talkies-walkies, pour éviter de se faire repérer. Dans l'obscurité, chacun faisait attention au moindre de ses pas afin de ne pas faire de bruit. Ryan et Esposito, l'un derrière l'autre, se couvraient mutuellement, évoluant le plus furtivement possible, cherchant à percevoir un mouvement dans le halo de leur lumière, ou à entendre le souffle d'une respiration. Tout à coup, ils entendirent résonner dans tout l'entrepôt les ordres secs et autoritaires de leurs collègues qui venaient de tomber sur l'une de leurs cibles.

- Les mains en l'air ! cria un officier.

- Levez vos mains ! Montrez vos mains !

- Tournez-vous ! lança le policier du SWAT.

- A terre ! A terre ! Allongez-vous !

Les flics qui venaient de la débusquer, alors qu'elle avait trouvé refuge, sans vraiment y croire, derrière un chariot élévateur, hurlaient. Elle ne voyait rien ou presque, dans la lumière de leur lampe qui l'aveuglait. Tout alla très vite, et elle s'exécuta, s'allongeant dans la poussière. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Dans sa tête, tout se bousculait. Pourquoi Jerry l'avait-il laissée derrière lui ? Il savait que les flics lui tomberaient dessus et qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas. Il savait qu'elle serait arrêtée. Il avait dû estimer que c'était sa meilleure chance à lui de s'en sortir. Seul, il était plus à même de se faufiler furtivement. Mais il la sortirait de là. S'il arrivait à fuir, il la sortirait de là un jour. Elle le savait. Elle en était certaine. Il avait trop besoin d'elle, à tout point de vue, pour la laisser croupir en prison. Elle avait confiance en lui. Elle laissa les flics lui empoigner violemment les bras, pour les ramener dans son dos, lui menottant les poignets, tout en criant pour savoir où était Jerry. Ils l'assirent brutalement, la poussant contre un échafaudage dont l'acier lui lamina le dos. Ils étaient deux, à la toiser de leur hauteur, la questionnant sur Jerry. Mais elle se contenta de les regarder, sans décrocher un mot, avec un sourire narquois, qui eut pour effet de les énerver bien davantage. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle aurait pu maudire Jerry de l'avoir laissée derrière lui, mais elle savait que, pour une fois, il avait pris seul la bonne décision. Tous les deux ensemble ils étaient des cibles trop visibles et trop vulnérables. Il fallait que l'un s'en tire, et au vu des circonstances, ce ne pouvait être que lui. Elle était davantage en colère contre elle-même de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt les détails qui allaient faire échouer leur plan. Un tel investissement, un tel espoir brisé pour des détails insignifiants mais qui allaient causer leur perte, du moins la sienne pour l'instant.

Concentrés sur leur mission, Ryan et Esposito avaient entendu les cris, et surtout l'absence de coups de feu. Ils supposaient que Megan avait été arrêtée. Avec Tyson, ça n'aurait pas été aussi facile. Elle était seule. Il l'avait laissée en retrait. Pourquoi ? Pour fuir plus facilement sans doute. Pour les occuper peut-être, et les retarder encore et toujours. Au détour d'une allée, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec deux des officiers qui les accompagnaient. Au même moment, ils sentirent un courant d'air frais, et une porte qui semblait battre bruyamment et régulièrement au gré du vent. Ils avancèrent tous les quatre prudemment jusqu'à cette porte, et l'ouvrir en grand, dévoilant une étendue neigeuse. La neige avait été foulée ici, il y avait eu du passage. Sûrement les équipes qui arpentaient les extérieurs depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Tyson était-il sorti ? Il était impossible d'en avoir la preuve, avec toutes ces traces dans la neige. Aurait-il pris le risque de s'exposer ainsi, totalement à découvert, avec les allers et venues des flics qui patrouillaient aux alentours ?

- Il y a un gant là-bas dans la neige, chuchota un des officiers.

- On va aller jeter un œil, répondit le policier du SWAT en sortant prudemment.

- Ok. On continue par là-bas, nous, lança Esposito, désignant l'allée d'échafaudages à leur droite.

Il doutait que Tyson ait pu réellement sortir par cette porte. Trop visible. Trop simple. Trop évident. Et pour lui, bien trop risqué. Où serait-il allé en fuyant par cette porte ? Il n'y avait rien qu'une étendue neigeuse exposée à tous les regards et une centaine de mètres plus loin, de nouveaux entrepôts encerclés par des grillages. Tyson ne prenait jamais de risque. Il était plutôt du style à faire semblant, à donner l'illusion des choses. Il avait encore voulu faire croire qu'il était sorti, mais il était sûrement encore là. Pas loin. Où pouvait-il être si bien caché qu'il soit si difficile à trouver ? Sur l'un de ces échafaudages sans doute. Ryan fit un petit signe de tête à Esposito en direction des hauteurs, et ils pointèrent leurs lampes, dans l'espoir de détecter un mouvement suspect ou une présence.

- Tyson ! Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant ! cria Esposito dans le silence assourdissant de la nuit.

- On sait que tu es là ! cria Ryan à son tour, alors qu'ils avançaient prudemment, scrutant chaque échafaudage de bas en haut.

Seul l'écho leur répondit. Ils poursuivirent leur avancée, quand tout à coup, ils entendirent un léger grincement subtil, comme un petit bruit métallique. Pas une porte. Non. Mais comme un cliquetis.

Tyson avait entendu l'arrestation de Megan, qui occupait deux de ses poursuivants. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser une criminelle comme elle seule deux secondes, et étaient obligés de s'occuper de son cas en attendant les renforts qu'il les avait entendu appeler. Il avait perçu aussi les chuchotements subtils des flics devant la porte laissée entrouverte, et avait compris que certains d'entre eux étaient sortis vérifier les extérieurs. Bientôt, tous les flics seraient ici, et il serait fait comme un rat. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. C'était le moment de tenter sa chance. Quarante secondes lui suffiraient. Quarante secondes, et il leur aurait échappé, une fois de plus. Il s'était entraîné. Sans la neige, certes. Mais il s'était entraîné. Il n'avait rien laissé au hasard, pas même sa fuite. Il se donc laissa glisser lentement le long de l'échafaudage tendant l'oreille pour percevoir les pas légers des flics qui le traquaient encore, là à quelques mètres à peine. Il sentit l'adrénaline gonfler ses veines. Il adorait cet instant, ce moment unique où il s'apprêtait à tenter le diable pour se jouer des flics. Cela l'excitait. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre que mettre à exécution son ultime stratégie. Il tira le plus doucement possible sur la grille d'aération au sol, et fulmina intérieurement en l'entendant tinter légèrement. Il s'y faufila, enfonçant ses mains dans la neige à l'extérieur pour s'extirper de là.

Dès qu'ils entendirent ce petit bruit, léger, mais bien réel, Esposito et Ryan se précipitèrent, contournèrent l'échafaudage, plaqués contre la paroi, prudemment, avant de tomber sur cette grille ouverte. Immédiatement, ils comprirent et l'un après l'autre, sans hésiter, s'y engouffrèrent. Un vent glacial et iodé leur fouetta le visage, alors qu'ils apercevaient dans l'obscurité la silhouette de Tyson une vingtaine de mètres devant eux qui courait, s'enfonçant dans la neige quasiment jusqu'aux genoux. Ils ne pouvaient pas tirer. Tyson était trop loin. Ils ne voyaient rien.

- Tyson ! hurlèrent-ils de concert, se lançant à sa poursuite.

Il n'avait pas prévu cette neige qui le ralentissait. Chacun de ses pas lui demandait un effort surhumain pour avancer. Il entendit les hurlements des flics qui criaient son nom, leurs piétinements dans la neige. Il ne lui restait plus que dix mètres à parcourir, avant de pouvoir sauter dans l'eau glaciale de l'océan. Dix mètres, et il aurait gagné. Il y avait là, un peu plus bas, pile à cet endroit, à demi-immergée, l'entrée de la canalisation qui lui permettrait de sauver sa vie. Il lui suffirait de retenir son souffle quelques secondes sous l'eau pour que l'on croie qu'il s'était noyé ou avait été emporté par les vagues, de lutter contre le froid qui l'assaillirait, et de disparaître dans cette canalisation destinée à déverser les eaux usées dans l'océan. Il aurait ensuite des centaines de mètres à parcourir pour arriver à la sortie, mais jamais on ne viendrait imaginer qu'il puisse avoir survécu cette fois-ci. Il s'était entraîné à cet exercice. Certes, pas avec cette eau glaciale, mais il savait qu'il pouvait le faire.

Esposito et Ryan ne lâchaient rien. Ils avaient compris vers où filait Tyson, et gardaient en tête la façon dont il avait réussi à rester en vie après sa chute vertigineuse de ce pont. Ils ne laisseraient pas l'histoire se répéter. Ils se motivaient l'un et l'autre pour ne pas flancher, accélérant le rythme, sentant qu'ils grignotaient petit à petit du terrain sur Tyson. Et tout à coup, la chance leur sourit. Il suffisait parfois d'un détail pour changer le cours du destin. Ils virent Tyson trébucher. Il se retrouva étalé de tout son long dans la neige, et ils en profitèrent pour se ruer au plus près de lui. Le temps qu'il se relève, ils étaient à quatre mètres de lui.

Il allait se remettre à courir, quand il entendit le cliquetis de leurs revolvers qu'ils armaient dans son dos. Il avait compris. Il ne les aurait pas en fuyant cette fois. Mais il y avait toujours un moyen de gagner.

- Tyson ! Pas un geste ! hurla Ryan dans un souffle, braquant son arme sur lui, prêt à tirer à tout instant.

- C'est fini ! Lâche ton arme ! cria son coéquipier.

Tyson laissa tomber son revolver dans la neige. Il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir cette nuit, mais d'être arrêté tout en douceur. Il se devait d'être bien obéissant. Ils savaient que les flics ne tolèreraient aucune rebuffade.

- Lève les mains bien au-dessus de ta tête ! ordonna Esposito.

Ils entendaient l'agitation loin derrière eux. Les renforts arrivaient. Il s'exécuta, levant les mains.

- Tourne-toi !

Tyson se retourna, leur dévoilant un visage souriant.

- Je me rends les gars, lâcha-t-il avec ce sourire presque content de lui, alors qu'ils braquaient toujours leurs armes sur lui.

Méfiants, ils scrutaient le moindre de ses mouvements, redoutant une feinte de dernière minute.

- Lieutenant Ryan, quel plaisir de vous revoir …, après tout ce temps, continua-t-il.

Ryan ne dit rien, scrutant la lueur de folie dans ses yeux plein de défiance et de sarcasme. Tyson le narguait. Il jouait encore et toujours.

- Et vous, Lieutenant Esposito, vous avez meilleure mine que la dernière fois où je vous ai vu, ironisa-t-il.

- Ferme-la !

Esposito s'était toujours dit que s'il tombait sur Tyson, il le buterait sans réfléchir. Il n'avait pas prévu que sa bonne conscience se rappellerait à lui au moment ultime. Il était désarmé et obéissant. Son esprit bataillait. Tyson jouait là-dessus. Il en était certain. Il jouait avec leur conscience, avec leur humanité. Il voulait être arrêté. Il n'imaginait pas un quart de seconde qu'ils puissent le descendre de sang-froid. Mais il les regardait avec ce sourire narquois, qui donnait envie de lui tirer une balle en pleine tête. Voire même deux, histoire d'être bien certain qu'il ne se relève pas.

- Menottez-moi, et lisez-moi mes droits, s'il vous plaît. J'ai un peu froid, continua Tyson, faisant mine de frissonner, dans une énième provocation.

Ryan échangea un regard rapide avec Esposito. Tous les deux savaient que l'un et l'autre évaluaient la situation pour prendre la bonne décision. Tirer ou non. Descendre ou non ce psychopathe qui les narguait, qui les défiait, encore et toujours. En un quart de seconde, Ryan réfléchit, tout se bousculant dans sa tête. Il revoyait les dizaines de personnes qu'il avait tuées, et imaginait les dizaines de personnes qu'il assassinerait encore si un jour il parvenait à sortir de prison. Tyson voulait être arrêté. C'était sa stratégie. S'il allait en prison, il resterait un danger, une menace permanente, pour Beckett, pour Castle, pour eux tous, pour la famille qu'ils formaient, pour leurs enfants quand ils grandiraient. Les images de toutes les douleurs qu'il leur avait infligées défilèrent dans sa tête. Tyson était un monstre de démence qui avait toujours été capable de se sortir des pires situations. Son échappatoire, là, maintenant, était la prison. Valait-il mieux vivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir abattu un homme désarmé de sang-froid, aussi criminel et psychopathe soit-il ou avoir bonne conscience mais endurer jour après jour l'angoisse de le savoir rôder autour de vous et menacer la vie des gens que vous aimiez le plus au monde ?


	27. Chapter 42-43

**Chapitre 42**

_Port Washington, Long Island, 3h du matin._

Ses yeux grands ouverts, dépourvus de la moindre lueur de vie, fixant le ciel sombre, il était étendu dans la neige. Le visage pâle, presque souriant, figé à jamais dans cette attitude de défi qui avait toujours été la sienne, il avait un trou rouge au milieu du front. Les flocons tourbillonnant tombaient sur lui sans le voir. Les bras écartés en croix, ses mains reposant dans la froideur de la neige, désormais il n'avait plus que la mort à narguer. Dans le silence de la nuit, ils entendaient leurs collègues qui accouraient. Les hommes du SWAT mais aussi tous les officiers qui depuis plusieurs heures arpentaient la zone. Le coup de feu, déchirant la nuit, avait porté son écho jusqu'à chacun de ces hommes qui s'acharnaient à retrouver ce psychopathe.

Esposito, agenouillé dans la neige, scrutait le corps de Jerry Tyson. Ses yeux passèrent sur sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, figée dans ce sourire qu'ils avaient maudit, pour se poser sur le trou ensanglanté qui perçait son front. Ryan avait tiré. Un seul tir avait suffi. Il posa deux doigts sur son cou, cherchant un pouls, qu'il ne trouva pas, soulagé. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il était bel et bien mort. Mais il se devait de vérifier, encore et encore, comme s'il ne pouvait y croire.

« J'ai un petit cadeau pour mon ami Castle. Vous pourriez lui transmettre ? Et dites-lui bien que je gagne toujours ». Voilà les derniers mots que Tyson avait prononcés et qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Ces mots, et sa main farfouillant au fond de la poche de sa doudoune. L'éclat de métal qui avait brillé furtivement dans la lueur de leur lampe. Deux secondes plus tôt, Tyson, avec l'assurance qui était la sienne, avait lentement baissé son bras droit tout en leur tenant un de ses discours habituels. Il avait dans sa poche un dernier cadeau à transmettre à Castle. Ils lui avaient hurlé de garder le bras en l'air et de ne pas bouger. Il avait souri, et insisté, les rassurant en leur disant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de mourir cette nuit. Mais Tyson les défiait tout le temps. Pourquoi s'était-il obstiné à vouloir farfouiller dans sa poche à ce moment-là ? Lui qui ne prenait jamais de risque, venait de prendre celui qui lui avait été fatal. Il était tellement et si souvent sûr de lui. Son geste avait été lent et prudent. Ryan revoyait son bras droit descendre lentement vers la poche, le gauche restant en l'air. Il s'était dit que la poche était trop étroite pour contenir une arme quelconque. Comme Esposito d'ailleurs. Et ils l'avaient laissé faire. Mais il avait agité sa main dans sa poche. Son blouson s'était soulevé. Sa main était ressortie. Et tout était allé très vite. La lueur du métal brillant plaqué sur son ventre quand son blouson s'était soulevé. Le canon d'une arme sans doute. Sa main à proximité, et son mouvement agité dans l'obscurité. Le risque qu'il s'empare de cette arme. Par réflexe, sans analyser davantage, il avait tiré. Tyson et son sourire empreint de sarcasme n'avaient pas eu le temps de réaliser que c'en était fini. Ryan avait tiré. Il n'aurait jamais pensé le faire. Mais il l'avait fait. Une part de lui, une part de chacun d'eux, sans nul doute, aurait voulu qu'il souffre autant qu'il avait fait souffrir ses victimes, et qu'il ait bien conscience que la mort venait de contrecarrer ses plans diaboliques. Mais c'était fini. Cette angoisse, qui revenait les hanter les uns et les autres régulièrement, était finie.

Esposito souleva le blouson de Tyson, pour trouver au niveau de sa taille, enfoncé dans sa ceinture, le pistolet à barillet, qui avait brillé légèrement dans la lumière de leur lampe. Il l'extirpa du jean de Tyson, pour constater, sous le regard effaré de Ryan, qu'il n'y avait aucune balle dans les chambres. L'arme n'était pas chargée. Il fourra la main dans la poche droite du blouson et en sortit une petite carte mémoire, sans doute le cadeau destiné à Castle. Il se releva enfin, constatant que Ryan n'avait pas bougé.

Il recula de quelques pas, revenant se placer à hauteur de son coéquipier. Ryan se tourna vers lui, sans rien dire, comme s'il quêtait son approbation. D'un regard, empreint de reconnaissance et d'amitié, Esposito le rassura.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, mon pote, ajouta-t-il doucement, tapotant légèrement son dos. On ne pouvait pas savoir.

Il savait combien Ryan allait être tourmenté pendant longtemps encore. Mais il avait pris la bonne décision. Lui-même aurait dû le faire. Il aurait dû endosser cette responsabilité. Mais il avait tergiversé. Il avait hésité une fraction de seconde quand il avait vu ce métal briller dans la lumière. Et Ryan l'avait devancé.

Dans leur dos, les renforts étaient là. Une agitation bruyante dissipa le silence. Des félicitations. Des sourires de satisfaction. Des échanges de regard qui en disaient long sur le soulagement des uns et des autres.

Marchant côte à côte, ils s'éloignèrent lentement, avec la sensation du devoir accompli, et un soulagement immense. Ils aperçurent le Capitaine Gates qui venait à leur rencontre, accompagnée du Capitaine Moore. Celui-ci, les félicita d'un sourire, et de quelques mots, avant de rejoindre l'attroupement formé un peu plus loin autour du corps de Tyson.

- Bon boulot, tous les deux, leur fit-elle, avec un soupçon de fierté.

- Merci, Capitaine, répondit Esposito.

- Où comptait-il fuir ? s'étonna-t-elle, en observant de loin le cadavre de Tyson, allongé sur le dos.

- Il pensait sauter dans l'océan je suppose … Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue, expliqua Esposito.

- Un peu suicidaire …

- Il devait avoir une idée en tête …

- Capitaine …., les coupa Ryan, d'un air grave.

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Elle leur faisait confiance. Il la respectait trop pour lui taire la réalité des choses. Peut-être inconsciemment avait-il besoin d'avoir son approbation à elle-aussi, avec la part de risque que cela comportait.

- Oui ?

- Il s'est rendu, avoua Ryan.

- Comment ça il s'est rendu ? s'étonna-t-elle, cherchant à comprendre où voulait en venir son lieutenant.

- Il était désarmé, les mains en l'air …, il voulait qu'on l'arrête, expliqua Ryan. Et il a fait un geste, j'ai cru que …

Gates regarda Ryan dans les yeux. Elle savait. Elle savait que l'un de ses hommes descendrait Tyson quoi qu'il arrive, et qu'ils ne le lui ramèneraient pas vivant. Et intérieurement, elle priait pour que ça se passe ainsi. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé, et peut-être préférait-elle ignorer les détails cette fois-ci. Elle savait combien Tyson s'était immiscé dans la vie de chacun d'eux, venant les hanter, pernicieusement. Rien que pour ce qu'il venait de faire subir à Beckett et Castle, il ne méritait pas de vivre. Et il y avait ces dizaines d'autres innocents qu'il avait assassinés. Oui, sa conscience lui disait que tout homme avait droit à la vie. Mais pour Tyson, elle faisait une exception. Il n'avait d'homme que le nom. Le reste n'était que perversité et sadisme. Alors les conditions importaient peu. Tyson était mort. Pour de bon.

- Vous avez fait ce que j'aurais fait à votre place, Lieutenant Ryan, le coupa-t-elle, d'un ton solennel, empreint de compassion, et ce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait. Ne vous en blâmez pas. Jamais. Vous avez rendu justice, rien d'autre.

Il ne répondit pas, alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour aller constater de ses propres yeux que ce psychopathe ne viendrait plus jamais ni torturer ni assassiner quiconque. Gates était décidément pleine de surprise. Esposito avait eu raison plus tôt dans la journée. Même Gates aurait buté Tyson si elle s'était trouvée face à lui. Cela soulageait un peu sa conscience, malgré tout. Et la reconnaissance de son Capitaine également.

* * *

><p><span><em>Bellevue Hospital, New-York, 4h 30 du matin.<em>

Il ne dormait pas. Il avait pourtant l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours, mais il lui était impossible de trouver le sommeil. Allongé sur le côté, les mains enfouies sous l'oreiller, il ne cessait de regarder Kate, endormie, à quelques mètres de lui. Dans la pénombre, sous la lumière artificiellement verte créée par le monitoring, à côté d'elle, il savourait la sérénité qui émanait de son visage. Il aurait pu la regarder des heures sans se lasser. Il l'avait fait d'ailleurs. Combien de fois assis dans son fauteuil à côté de son bureau alors qu'elle s'occupait de la paperasse, il avait feint d'être concentré sur un jeu sur son téléphone, pour simplement l'admirer, goûter le plaisir de lire les différentes expressions qui se peignaient sur son visage ? Il aimait particulièrement la regarder dormir, mais il n'en avait pas souvent l'occasion. D'abord parce que la plupart du temps, elle était réveillée avant lui. Ensuite, parce qu'elle détestait ça, et avait le don ou l'instinct de flic, ou bien les deux même, d'ouvrir les yeux dès qu'elle sentait les siens posés sur elle à l'observer même en pleine nuit. Elle trouvait ça flippant de se sentir épiée ainsi dans son sommeil. Lui, ses réactions l'amusaient. Il la trouvait si craquante, lorsqu'encore à moitié endormie, elle lui intimait de cesser de l'observer ainsi. Il la soupçonnait de jouer l'exaspération, parce qu'il savait combien elle aimait qu'il la regarde. Tout le temps. Il voyait la petite étincelle ravie dans ses yeux quand elle croisait subitement les siens occuper à admirer plus ou moins discrètement les courbes de son corps ou son sourire. Cette nuit, elle était trop épuisée pour sentir qu'il la regardait, alors il en profitait. De temps en temps, ses yeux se portaient sur les chiffres des battements cardiaques, et sa tête s'emplissait des images de ce bébé qu'ils attendaient. Par moment, il sentait qu'il commençait à somnoler, mais, inévitablement, il venait à penser à Tyson, et à chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcés, à chacun de ses regards sadiques et ses sourires narquois. Et il ouvrait les yeux. Il revivait chacun des moments qu'ils venaient de traverser. Il imaginait Tyson s'en tirer, encore, et ses cauchemars continuer à le hanter. Il redoutait ce que deviendrait leur vie, si cette fois-là, après l'enfer dont ils s'étaient sortis, Tyson restait en liberté, à rôder autour d'eux.

Il ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait bien être, ni même depuis combien de temps il essayait de trouver le sommeil. Il était complètement déboussolé, comme plongé dans un autre monde depuis leur enlèvement. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'il sache s'il y avait du nouveau. Doucement, il s'extirpa des couvertures, et frissonna aussitôt. Il se leva, sans faire de bruit, attrapa le pied à perfusion, et à pas de loup, rejoignit la porte de la chambre pour sortir discrètement, si discrètement que l'officier, assis près de la porte dans le couloir silencieux, le nez a priori plongé dans un magazine, sursauta et poussa un petit cri strident, se levant immédiatement et par réflexe, comme prêt à bondir sur un éventuel assaillant.

- Désolé, fit Rick, d'un air contrit, je vous ai fait peur …

- Euh … non, non, je crois que je m'étais assoupi, répondit l'officier, comme s'il avait été pris en faute.

Rick se fit la réflexion qu'ils étaient bien protégés, si ce flic s'endormait devant leur porte de chambre.

- Vous avez du nouveau ? demanda aussitôt Rick.

- Oui. Jerry Tyson a été abattu, annonça l'officier. On a été prévenus il y a quelques minutes.

Rick ne s'attendait pas à une nouvelle aussi directe, et resta, comme interdit un instant, peinant à réaliser. Et puis, petit à petit, il sentit cette inquiétude pernicieuse qui ne voulait pas quitter son cœur et sa tête, s'évaporer enfin, pour laisser doucement place au soulagement.

- Abattu ? Abattu comment ? s'enquit-il, voulant être bien persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible.

- Abattu comme … il est mort, se contenta de répondre l'officier, comme si c'était là une évidence.

- Mort …. mort ?

L'officier le regarda étrangement, comme s'il se demandait s'il avait bien toute sa tête.

- Oui, mort mort. Vous avez déjà vu des morts pas morts ? fit-il avec ironie.

- Malheureusement oui …, répondit Rick avec son petit sourire en coin. Il n'a pas disparu quelque part ? Je ne sais pas … dans un endroit secret ? Dans la mer ? Emporté par la marée ?

- Disparu ? Emporté par la marée ? Non, il est bien mort sur place, répondit l'officier.

- Qui l'a tué ? demanda Rick, voulant connaître les moindres détails pour n'avoir aucun doute.

- Je l'ignore. Le Capitaine Gates a juste confirmé qu'il avait été abattu.

- Et sa copine ? Megan ?

- Elle a été arrêtée.

Rick esquissa un sourire de contentement. Leur enfer était bel et bien terminé.

- Vous pouvez aller dormir tranquille, Monsieur Castle. Vous ne craignez plus rien.

- Oui … On ne craint plus rien …, sourit-il légèrement, tentant de prendre pleinement conscience de cette nouvelle. Vous avez des nouvelles de l'agent Shaw ?

- Elle est toujours au bloc opératoire.

- Ok. Merci.

Rick le salua, avant de regagner la chambre. Il referma la porte le plus doucement possible, mais entendit la voix un brin grognon de Kate dans son dos.

- Castle … Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? marmonna-t-elle, en se redressant et plissant les yeux pour l'apercevoir dans la pénombre.

- Euh … rien … désolé, chuchota-t-il, en avançant vers les lits. Décidément, je réveille tout le monde.

- Hum …. qui as-tu réveillé …, murmura-t-elle en cherchant ses mots, l'esprit trop endormi pour comprendre ce qu'il lui racontait.

- Non, rien. Dors ma chérie …, répondit-il, attendri par son air ensommeillé.

Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, se blottit sous la couverture, et ferma les yeux. Mais en la regardant ainsi, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui jusqu'à son réveil.

- Kate …, chuchota-t-il en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

- Hum …, marmonna-t-elle, dans un souffle, à peine audible.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle …

- Castle … je dors …, murmura-t-elle, en soupirant.

- Tu dormiras encore mieux après ça.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, intriguée, et regarda l'air à la fois ravi et sérieux qu'il affichait. Elle savait qu'il ne l'empêcherait pas de dormir, vu les circonstances, pour une des taquineries dont il avait le secret.

- Tyson est mort, annonça-t-il, d'un ton solennel.

Elle se redressa aussitôt, et se cala dans l'oreiller, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer.

- Il est mort mort, ajouta-t-il, afin qu'elle saisisse bien la nature de ce qu'il disait.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Tu as déjà vu un mort pas mort, Castle ? le taquina-t-elle.

Il sourit, se disant que tous les flics devaient porter en eux le gène du pragmatisme.

- Je n'en sais pas plus, reprit-il. Mais il est bel et bien mort, et ils ont arrêté Megan.

Un instant, elle le regarda, lisant dans ses yeux une sorte de libération, de joie contenue, mêlées à du soulagement. Enfin, Tyson était mort. Pour de bon cette fois.

- Alors c'est fini ? fit-elle, souriant légèrement.

- Je crois que cette fois c'est vraiment la bonne, oui, sourit-il, avançant sa main pour caresser sa joue.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser au creux de sa main, et ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, sans parler, dans la pénombre de leur chambre, savourant cette sensation de plénitude retrouvée.

- Tu peux te rendormir maintenant …, fit doucement Rick, se penchant pour embrasser son front.

- Oui …, sourit-elle, en se renfonçant dans son oreiller, et fermant les yeux, alors qu'attentionné, il remontait la couverture jusque sous son menton.

Elle se laissait lentement emportée de nouveau par le sommeil, quand elle sentit que Rick restait assis près d'elle à la regarder.

- Il faut que tu dormes mon cœur …, chuchota-t-elle, sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Je n'y arrive pas …

- Tu ne risques pas d'y arriver si tu restes assis là à me contempler.

Il sourit, attendri de la voir tenir un discours cohérent, alors même qu'elle était à moitié assoupie. Constatant qu'il ne disait rien, mais n'avait pas bougé, elle ouvrit les yeux, et le regarda avec tendresse, avant de tirer la couverture, dévoilant un peu de place libre à ses côtés.

- Viens près de moi …, chuchota-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre qu'on a le droit ? fit-il, hésitant, comme un petit garçon ayant peur de faire une bêtise.

- Je pense que personne ne viendra gronder mon mari parce qu'il ne peut pas dormir loin de moi … Allez, dépêche-toi, j'ai froid …

Il contourna le lit, pour positionner sa perfusion correctement, et vint s'installer dans son dos, prenant soin de bien remonter la couverture pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

- C'est un peu étroit …, fit-il remarquer, en se blottissant contre elle, l'enlaçant de son bras autour de son ventre.

- Tant mieux …, chuchota-t-elle, savourant avec plaisir le contact chaud du corps de Rick contre le sien. Maintenant, dors …

En guise de réponse, il embrassa son cou, et la serra contre lui, en fermant les yeux, tentant de trouver le sommeil. Maintenant apaisé, Kate dans ses bras, il ne pouvait que réussir à dormir sereinement.

* * *

><p><span><em>Jeudi 24 décembre<em>

_Bellevue Hospital, New-York, aux environs de 10 h._

Elle avait compris que le jour était levé depuis un moment, sentant l'intensité de la luminosité qui s'accentuait à travers ses paupières closes, mais ce fut la sensation des petites vaguelettes mouvantes dans son ventre qui la tirèrent de son sommeil. Il lui fallut quelques temps pour se décider à ouvrir les yeux, tant son corps se refusait à vouloir s'éveiller. En baillant, elle constata que Rick dormait encore profondément, contre elle, le dos tourné. Elle ne percevait que le rythme léger et presque inaudible de sa respiration. Elle posa sa main sur la rondeur de son ventre, agréablement surprise par ce réveil légèrement agité, pour accompagner de caresses le mouvement du bébé qu'elle sentait bouger. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir les chiffres des battements du cœur, et constata qu'ils avaient retrouvé un rythme un peu plus dynamique. Tout allait bien. Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires encore pour reprendre pleinement conscience de la réalité des choses. Tous ses muscles semblaient comme endoloris et courbaturés, et elle se sentait encore faible. Elle se demandait quelle heure il pouvait être. Elle mourrait de faim. La matinée devait être déjà bien avancée au vue de la lumière qui pénétrait dans la chambre derrière les stores baissés. On avait dû les laisser dormir suite à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée. Les images lui revinrent en tête, tels des flashs douloureux. Ce froid glacial qui la fit frissonner rien que de penser à l'enfer de ce puits. Les cris, l'angoisse, la douleur. Rick. Ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Ce qu'il avait dit. Tyson était mort. Et Jordan … Son cœur se serra, avec espoir qu'ils aient aujourd'hui une bonne nouvelle. Aujourd'hui … le vingt-quatre décembre. Elle pensa soudain à Noël, au dîner qu'ils avaient prévu de préparer ce soir au loft et de partager tous ensemble. Tout cela lui paraissait tellement irréel au vu de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Elle pensa à son père qui avait dû être là cette nuit, avec Martha et Alexis, alors qu'elle s'était déjà endormie. Rick avait dû le rassurer. Elle avait hâte de le voir, et qu'il la serre dans ses bras. Il avait dû avoir si peur. Il avait dû penser que le destin s'acharnait en cette période de Noël. Noël. Elle pensa à son cadeau pour Rick, heureuse à l'avance, certaine de le toucher. C'était une sensation étrange, de se dire qu'il y a quelques heures, elle avait été à deux doigts de mourir, et que ce soir ils fêteraient Noël, alors qu'une part d'elle-même n'y croyait plus.

Elle sentit Rick se tourner vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts, les cheveux en bataille, et l'air tout aussi épuisé que s'il n'avait pas dormi.

- Bonjour, toi, fit-il doucement.

- Bonjour …, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Tu as encore besoin de sommeil on dirait …

- Hum …, murmura-t-il, refermant les yeux pour venir se blottir plus près d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Elle passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux, et la fit glisser le long de sa joue, jusqu'à son cou, où elle se posa légèrement.

- Tu as réussi à dormir quand même ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Un peu …

- Tu n'as pas trop mal ? fit-elle, caressant du bout des doigts, les petites plaies près de ses lèvres, et sa joue encore endolorie.

- Non, même pas mal, répondit-il avec un léger sourire, commençant à émerger doucement de son sommeil, sous l'effet de la tendresse de sa femme. Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien. Un peu faible … et courbaturée, mais ça va … Bébé a bougé, et son cœur bat plus vite.

Il sourit, et la regarda avec cette intensité qui la troublait toujours, tant ses yeux reflétaient la profondeur de ce qu'il ressentait. Et elle connaissait, aimait et savourait chacun des regards qu'il posait sur elle. Là, maintenant, à travers la sérénité et la douceur de son regard, elle sentait le bonheur qu'il éprouvait de pouvoir se réveiller ainsi près d'elle après l'horreur de ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

- Ton père était là près de toi cette nuit, fit-il doucement.

- Il n'était pas trop inquiet ?

- Un peu, si. Je l'ai rassuré comme j'ai pu.

Elle le regardait, caressant la peau douce de son cou, effleurant de ses doigts la peau plus rugueuse de sa joue et sa barbe naissante. Elle savait qu'entre Rick et son père, il y avait souvent des conversations silencieuses, ou à demi-mot, faites de respect l'un pour l'autre. Ils se comprenaient la plupart du temps, liés par l'amour que tous deux lui portaient. Ils avaient tissé une sorte de relation de confiance, depuis longtemps, peut-être même avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui confiaient vraiment ce qu'ils se disaient. Et elle ne demandait jamais. Elle portait simplement un regard tendre et bienveillant, sur la relation qui unissait les deux hommes de sa vie.

- Kate …, on a réussi …, reprit-il, esquissant un sourire, comme pour prendre pleinement conscience que leur calvaire était vraiment fini.

- Oui …, sourit-elle à son tour, venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il glissa la main dans son cou pour retenir sa bouche contre la sienne, et prolonger son baiser. Ils se regardèrent avec un grand sourire, un sourire complice, tant ils savaient tous deux que ce tendre baiser était un appel au suivant. Rick caressa ses lèvres des siennes, et il l'embrassa, d'un baiser tout léger. Incapable de résister à la tentation, elle happa ses lèvres pressant sa bouche contre la sienne, de sa main posée sur sa joue. Elle avait besoin de ce baiser. De ce baiser amoureux et apaisé. De ce baiser que lui seul savait lui donner, qui lui faisait tout oublier. Elle avait besoin de sa bouche qui mieux que tout le reste lui disait combien il l'aimait. Presque timidement, leurs langues se caressèrent, lentement, avec tendresse, se laissant emporter dans la valse sensuelle de ce baiser, qui telle une caresse, disait tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un et l'autre, sans user du moindre mot. C'était un de ses baisers qui d'ordinaire aurait éveillé leur désir, et engendré une étreinte douce et passionnée. Mais aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient besoin et envie que de ce simple baiser pour se dire à quel point le bonheur d'être ensemble, et de se réveiller ce matin l'un près de l'autre, était précieux.

Tout à coup, alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, tout à l'appréciation de leur plaisir, le petit cri de surprise de Lanie les fit sursauter, et ils desserrèrent instantanément leur étreinte, se redressant l'un et l'autre dans le lit pour regarder qui était l'importun qui entrait sans frapper.

- Oups ! Désolée ! lança-t-elle, avec un sourire, plus amusé que gêné, tant elle était surprise de trouver ces deux-là, non seulement dans le même lit d'hôpital, mais en plus en train de s'embrasser passionnément, comme si tout allait bien.

- Lanie ! s'exclama Kate, à la fois étonnée et heureuse de voir son amie.

- Désolée, j'aurais dû frapper, s'excusa-t-elle, avec son sourire malicieux qui disait combien elle n'était pas si désolée en réalité. Je pensais que vous dormiez … l'infirmière m'a dit qu'elle était passée il y a de ça cinq minutes et que vous dormiez comme des bébés … Visiblement, on n'a pas la même définition du mot « bébé ».

- Ce n'est rien, Lanie … c'était juste un …, répondit Kate.

- Un baiser … un sacré baiser …, continua-t-elle, taquine. je préfère ne pas savoir ce qui se passait sous cette couverture.

- En effet, si tu savais …, sourit Rick, avec malice.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Lanie. On est en convalescence, Castle, le rabroua gentiment Kate.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, répondit-il comme une évidence.

- Je sais que vous avez eu très froid mais vous pourriez attendre d'être rentrés pour vous réchauffer …, continua Lanie, ravie de pouvoir taquiner sa meilleure amie.

- Tu n'es pas possible, soupira Kate, alors que Rick assistait, tout sourire, à la scène.

Lanie s'approcha du côté du lit de Kate, et posa un sachet de papier marron sur la table de chevet, alors que son amie se redressait pour s'asseoir contre son oreiller. Elle observa la mine fatiguée de Kate, puis le visage de Castle à ses côtés, marqué lui aussi par le manque de sommeil et les coups qu'il avait reçus. Le sourire et l'humour qu'elle avait affichés en entrant dans la chambre disparurent aussitôt, le soulagement de revoir ses amis sains et saufs après des heures d'angoisse la toucha profondément.

- Oh Kate, chérie, j'ai eu si peur …, lâcha-t-elle, s'avançant pour l'étreindre.

- Nous aussi, Lanie …, répondit doucement Kate, émue, tout en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- Heureusement que vous étiez là …, constata Castle. Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?

Elle desserra son étreinte.

- Un peu de polyacrylonitrile, de vidéosurveillances, et de cannes à pêche …, mêlés à un dessin de Tanner qui s'est rendu, et à des aveux de Carter … et le tour était joué …, expliqua-t-elle comme autant d'évidences.

Ils la dévisagèrent, l'air interdits, ne comprenant rien à ses explications.

- Laissez tomber … On vous racontera plus tard, sourit-elle. L'infirmière m'a dit que vous alliez bien …,

- Oui. Ça va aller, la rassura Kate.

- Et le bébé ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit Lanie, en scrutant l'écran du monitoring.

- Oui. Il faut simplement que je me repose beaucoup. Je suis en congés à partir de maintenant. Enfin si Gates n'y voit pas d'inconvénient.

- Gates s'est fait un sang d'encre pour vous. Crois-moi, elle va surveiller elle-même que tu ne pointes pas l'ombre d'un orteil au poste.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, sourit Kate.

- Bien. J'en connais un qui va être content de t'avoir à la maison pour lui tout seul, ajouta Lanie, en jetant un regard entendu à Castle.

- Il est ravi, en effet, répondit Rick avec un sourire.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Jordan ? demanda Kate.

- Oui, l'opération s'est bien passée apparemment, annonça-t-elle. Elle est encore en soins intensifs. Les médecins disent qu'elle devrait se réveiller prochainement.

Kate et Rick se lancèrent un regard soulagé, mais ils ne le seraient totalement que quand ils auraient vu Jordan réveillée et souriante.

- Je vous ai apporté de quoi vous remettre de vos émotions, fit Lanie en dévoilant le contenu du sachet marron. Voilà pour toi ma chérie.

Les yeux de Kate s'illuminèrent de gourmandise en découvrant le gobelet de mousse au chocolat.

- Oh ! Tu es géniale ! Merci, je meurs de faim ! s'exclama Kate, tout sourire.

- Ce n'est pas très diététique mais bon … tes fesses te pardonneront ce petit écart, vu ce que tu as vécu, répondit Lanie, toujours pleine d'humour.

- Comment tu as su que …

- Tu as un mari bavard … Depuis des semaines, il raconte à tout le monde que tu te goinfres de chocolat.

- Quoi ?! Non, ce n'est même pas vrai ! s'offusqua Rick.

- Oh que si c'est vrai ! Tiens, Castle, pas de jaloux, sourit Lanie, en lui tendant sa mousse au chocolat.

- Merci, c'est gentil, répondit-il, affamé lui aussi.

Ils se jetèrent l'un et l'autre sur leur mousse au chocolat, sous le regard attendri de Lanie.

-Tu sais comment les gars ont réussi à avoir Tyson ? demanda Kate.

- Vaguement. Javi ne m'a pas raconté les détails. Il était mort de fatigue. Mais ils l'ont pourchassé dans les caves de l'usine. Et Ryan l'a descendu. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- C'est toi qui vas faire l'autopsie ? demanda Rick.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais vérifier qu'il soit bien mort.

- Castle …, soupira Kate.

- Quoi ? Il faut se méfier avec lui. Il pourrait avoir prévu un truc tordu.

- Il a pris une balle au milieu du crâne, Castle. Il est mort, assura Lanie. Il est au frais dans ma morgue depuis cette nuit.

- Oui … mais …, hésita-t-il. J'ai besoin de le voir.

Il fallait qu'il voie le corps de Tyson de ses propres yeux. Il le fallait pour qu'il cesse définitivement de le hanter.

- Ok, acquiesça Lanie.

- On passera à la morgue avant de rentrer, cet après-midi, ajouta Kate, comprenant ce besoin qu'avait Castle d'avoir des certitudes.

- Vous sortez cet après-midi ?

- Il y a intérêt, répondit Rick. C'est Noël …

- Oui, sourit Lanie. C'est Noël …

En parlant de Noël, il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de parler à Kate avant demain matin. Elle avait besoin d'une discussion entre filles, une discussion sérieuse cette fois, et des conseils de sa meilleure amie. Mais pas maintenant. Kate avait d'autres soucis en tête. Et puis Castle était à ses côtés, et elle ne pouvait pas lui demander d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs. Elle trouverait un moment pour lui parler dans la journée.

- Je dois y aller. Le corps d'un psychopathe m'attend. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien, fit Lanie en s'éloignant doucement.

- Merci, Lanie. On se voit tout à l'heure.

- Les gars doivent passer vous voir en fin de matinée.

- Ok.

- Essayez de les accueillir dans une posture un peu moins suggestive … ou ils vont faire une attaque ! lança Lanie en riant.

Ils rirent tous les deux, alors qu'elle quittait leur chambre.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 43<strong>

_Bellevue Hospital, New-York, 11 h._

Ils étaient réveillés depuis une petite heure seulement, mais Rick tournait déjà en rond dans leur chambre d'hôpital. Kate, toujours alitée, confortablement calée sur son oreiller, la couverture remontée sur son ventre, feuilletait le magazine people généreusement prêté par l'infirmière. Celle-ci avait refait leurs pansements, mais il leur fallait maintenant, pour pouvoir quitter l'hôpital, attendre l'avis du médecin qui ne ferait sa visite qu'en début d'après-midi. Elle avait palpé le ventre de Kate, vérifié les constantes vitales de la maman et du bébé, et tout allait pour le mieux, même si le monitoring indiquait toujours de légères contractions irrégulières. Elle était repartie en leur recommandant de se reposer.

Ils pourraient prévoir des distractions pour leurs patients … On s'ennuie ferme ici, bougonna Rick, appuyé contre la fenêtre, observant les allers et venues sur le parking de l'hôpital.

- Ce n'est pas un centre de loisirs, Castle …, répondit Kate, sans détourner les yeux de son magazine.

- Il n'y a même pas la télé … Si seulement j'avais mon téléphone, je pourrais jouer, marmonna-t-il.

Il aurait voulu être déjà rentré, et avoir retrouvé le cocon douillet du loft. Il aurait voulu se plonger tout de suite dans la féerie et la chaleur de Noël, pour ne plus penser à tout ça. S'amuser de la dernière excentricité de sa mère, regarder Alexis préparer avec patience et application les fruits déguisés qu'il adorait, comme tous les ans, et câliner Kate, la faire sourire, encore et encore, loin de tout ça. Loin de l'hôpital. Loin du commissariat. Loin de tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler Tyson et ce qu'il leur avait fait subir. Il ne voulait plus ressentir cette pointe de chagrin, de douleur, au fond de son cœur à chaque fois que des images de cette nuit revenaient s'infiltrer dans son esprit.

Il ne neigeait plus, et le ciel était ce matin d'un bleu lumineux. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation du paysage paré de son manteau hivernal. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu tant de neige à New-York. Trente bons centimètres de poudreuse recouvraient les trottoirs et le parking, où seule une allée avait été tracée à grand renfort de sable. Il apercevait les arbres du parc voisin, et le givre accroché aux branches. Il entendait vaguement quelques cris et rires d'enfants qui jouaient probablement dans la neige. Il imagina la joie de tous ces enfants demain matin quand ils ouvriraient leurs cadeaux de Noël, ce qui l'amena à se demander, une fois de plus, ce que Kate pouvait bien avoir eu l'idée de lui offrir. Surtout pour moins de cinq dollars. Il y avait déjà réfléchi plusieurs fois, et avait même exploré quelques endroits secrets du loft pour tenter de mettre la main sur son cadeau. A chaque fois c'était pareil. Il y pensait, et puis l'idée l'obstinait, et il fallait qu'il cherche. Passé l'excitation de la recherche qui n'avait mené à rien, il se maudissait de ne pas être capable de patienter et de profiter de la surprise comme tout le monde. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. De toute façon, il n'avait rien trouvé. Kate était bien trop maligne pour laisser traîner un cadeau à sa portée. Il pensa à son idée pour le cadeau de Kate. Elle lui était venue cette nuit, alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il était temps. Ce cadeau devrait lui faire plaisir, l'amuser sûrement. Ça ne coûtait pas grand-chose. C'était simple. C'était symbolique. Il ne lui avait jamais offert un cadeau de ce genre, mais l'idée le séduisait, et elle serait surprise. Elle sourirait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le seul problème, c'était que le timing était serré. Il était coincé ici jusqu'à l'avis du médecin. Et ensuite, il serait avec Kate. Il ne voulait pas la quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

- Beyoncé vient de passer quinze jours à Bora-Bora …, ça a l'air sympa, la plage est paradisiaque …, fit Kate, s'extasiant devant les photos du magazine.

- On ira un jour si tu en as envie …, répondit-il, occupé à faire de la buée sur la fenêtre pour y tracer des dessins du bout du doigt.

Elle sourit, sans rien dire, à l'idée que Rick était capable d'exaucer tous ses rêves ou presque, quasiment d'un claquement de doigts. Il savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'être une princesse trop gâtée, et jamais il ne l'avait couverte de cadeaux plus que nécessaire. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas frivole, et n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour être heureuse. Mais ses cadeaux étaient toujours les plus beaux, et souvent les plus hors de prix aussi. Elle adorait chacun des cadeaux qu'il lui avait faits jusque-là, parce qu'il les faisait toujours dans le but de lui faire plaisir bien-sûr. Mais cette année, elle avait voulu le pousser dans ses retranchements, avec cette idée de cadeau de Noël qui ne coûtait rien.

- Kate ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et sourit instantanément en voyant les cœurs qu'il avait dessinés dans la buée.

- Oh, c'est mignon …, fit-elle, attendrie.

- Oui, je suis d'humeur romantique, sourit-il.

- Je vois ça. Mais tu devrais trouver une vraie occupation, mon cœur, tu ne vas pas dessiner sur les vitres toute la journée, le taquina-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas ? sourit-il, traçant les lettres de son prénom avec application.

- Tu devrais te reposer. Profites-en.

- On vient de se réveiller. Je suis reposé, répondit-il concentré à créer la buée parfaite sur la vitre.

- Bon, je te laisse …. dessiner …. alors …., répondit-elle en le regardant, sceptique, avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son magazine.

Il se lassa vite de ses gribouillages dans la buée, et finit par tourner la tête vers elle pour la regarder. Elle avait son air concentré. Il s'étonna de la voir si absorbée par la lecture des dernières aventures des stars en vacances, et sourit intérieurement. Il aimait la flic qu'elle était, mais il adorait aussi quand elle n'était plus que Kate, sa femme, profitant des plaisirs les plus simples et les plus futiles. Elle glissa machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et il suivit du regard le mouvement de sa main, effleurant son cou, cette petite parcelle de peau si sensible à ses baisers et ses caresses. Voilà. C'était trop tard. L'idée s'immisça dans sa tête, et il sentit l'envie d'elle poindre au fond de son ventre. Il aurait mieux fait de continuer à dessiner des jolis petits cœurs sur la vitre.

Elle sentit qu'il l'observait, et leva les yeux par-dessus son magazine pour le regarder.

- Quoi, Castle ?

- Rien …, sourit-il, avec son air innocent.

- Hum …, murmura-t-elle, en baissant de nouveau les yeux, c'est ta nouvelle occupation, m'admirer ?

- Qui te dit que je t'admire ? la taquina-t-il.

- Ton air contemplatif …, répondit-elle, en tournant la page, toujours concentrée sur sa lecture.

Il ne répondit pas, et continua son petit manège, content de titiller son agacement.

- Castle, je te vois …, fit-elle, sans même lever les yeux. Tu sais bien que ça m'exaspère quand tu m'observes comme ça sans rien faire …

- Je n'y peux rien … Tu es si belle …, sourit-il, jouant la carte du romantisme.

- Tu n'as surtout rien de mieux à faire que de m'embêter …, soupira-t-elle. J'aurais dû demander des chambres séparées …

Il rit. Et elle leva les yeux vers lui, séduite par son rire enfantin.

- Va faire un tour si tu t'ennuies.

- Je ne m'ennuie pas. Je te regarde.

Elle roula des yeux, exaspérée. Il sourit, satisfait de parvenir à son but. Le petit air agacé de sa muse l'amusait, et le séduisait aussi. Elle se replongea dans sa lecture, faisant mine d'ignorer qu'il la contemplait. Il l'agaçait quand il faisait ça, et en même temps, elle adorait ça. C'était bien complexe. Et il en jouait. C'était sûrement ça qui l'agaçait d'ailleurs le plus.

- J'aurais bien une idée d'occupation …, mais je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas vouloir, lança-t-il, tout à fait innocemment, observant sa réaction.

- En effet …, tu peux oublier cette idée …, sourit-elle légèrement, sans même relever les yeux, devinant bien évidemment le fond de ses pensées.

- Comment sais-tu ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle le regarda, alors qu'il se tenait toujours appuyé contre la fenêtre à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Toi et moi seuls dans une chambre d'hôpital, quelle autre idée pourrait bien te venir en tête ? ironisa-t-elle.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie …, répondit-il, prenant un air dépité.

Il vit le sourire de sa muse s'effacer, ravi d'atteindre son but.

- Comment ça tu n'as pas envie ? s'offusqua-t-elle, déroutée par sa réaction totalement inhabituelle.

Il se retint de sourire, content de l'avoir fait réagir. Bien-sûr qu'il avait envie d'elle. Blessée ou pas. Malade ou pas. Hôpital ou pas. Peu importe les conditions, il ne suffisait jamais de grand-chose pour qu'il ait envie d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je n'ai pas envie puisque toi tu n'as pas envie ? lança-t-il, taquin.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'envie, Castle …, soupira-t-elle.

Même si elle était fatiguée, dans d'autres circonstances, ailleurs, elle se serait bien laissé tenter. Il était si craquant là, dans sa blouse d'hôpital, sexy même, avec sa barbe naissante et son pansement à l'arcade qui lui donnait ce côté mauvais garçon, alors qu'il lui dessinait des petits cœurs dans la buée. Tellement mignon. Mais elle ne voulait pas le lui dire, car il était capable de parvenir à ses fins. Il pouvait être redoutable. Et elle était faible quand il s'agissait de lui résister.

- Ah bon ? Tu as envie alors ? lança-t-il en souriant, volontairement provocateur.

- Les gars vont arriver, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, se replongeant dans sa lecture.

- Oui, mais tu as envie ou pas envie ? insista-t-il.

- Castle … je suis fatiguée et … je dois reprendre des forces.

- Envie de moi, Lieutenant Beckett ? fit-il d'une voix suave en s'approchant d'elle.

- Il ne se passera rien ici, Castle … à quoi bon savoir ? sourit-elle.

- Juste pour mon autosatisfaction personnelle. Alors ?

Il s'assit au bord du lit, et lui enleva son magazine des mains, pour l'obliger à le regarder.

- Castle … Rends-moi ça tout de suite … Va donc dessiner ! lança-t-elle, tentant de lui reprendre le magazine des mains.

Mais il le jeta au bout du lit.

- Dis-moi …, insista-t-il, en se jetant sur son cou, la faisant rire bien malgré elle.

- Tu le sais bien, répondit-elle, inclinant légèrement la tête sous l'effet de ses baisers.

- Non, je ne sais pas …, répondit-il, jouant à titiller sa peau du bout de sa langue et de ses lèvres.

- Oh, si, il savait, rien qu'à sentir la façon dont elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, et caressa sa joue, attirant son visage plus près de son cou.

Elle adorait sentir ses baisers chauds et humides, et les légers picotements de sa barbe contre sa peau. Mais là, il fallait stopper ce délicieux supplice.

- Rick … arrête …, sourit-elle doucement. J'avoue. J'ai envie. Tu as gagné !

Pleinement satisfait de cette réponse, il fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'à sa joue pour y déposer un baiser, et la regarda avec un sourire.

- Eh bien voilà, ce n'était pas si compliqué …, lança-t-il, fier de lui, en récupérant le magazine au bout du lit pour le lui redonner.

- Merci …, sourit-elle à son tour.

Il avait envie d'elle, oui, mais il n'était pas assez fou pour faire quoi que ce soit, comme elle le disait si bien, dans cette chambre d'hôpital où tout le monde entrait comme dans un moulin. Sa suggestion ne visait qu'à taquiner sa muse et à l'émoustiller.

- La journée va être longue …, soupira Kate, en lui jetant un œil exaspéré alors qu'il s'asseyait au pied de son lit, jouant à balancer ses jambes dans le vide.

Elle sentait qu'il n'avait pas fini de l'exaspérer, aujourd'hui. Elle avait l'impression de voir un gamin de huit ans s'ennuyant à la maison par un jour de pluie. Il était incapable de rester inactif, et elle se devait de reconnaître que le temps paraissait long ici. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie tous deux, sortir de là, et essayer de profiter au mieux de Noël, sans penser à tout ce qui était arrivé. Et son cher mari, sans activité digne de ce nom pour canaliser son énergie, semblait bien décider à se servir d'elle comme distraction.

- Oh que oui …, soupira-t-il en la regardant de son air coquin.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça … mais de te voir tourner en rond comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Je m'exaspère moi-même …, reconnut-il d'un air dépité.

Elle sourit, amusée par sa mimique.

- Dis-moi … c'est vraiment grave si tu n'as pas ton cadeau de Noël…, disons, dans les temps ? reprit-il, bien décidé à ne pas la laisser tranquille avec son magazine.

Elle le regarda, tentant de sonder ses pensées. Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Ou jouait-il à l'embêter encore une fois ? Avec lui, la limite entre les deux était parfois subtile.

- Comment ça « dans les temps » ? s'étonna-t-elle. Noël c'est le 25 décembre, pas le 26 ou le 27 …

- Donc c'est grave ? reprit-il, faisant mine de redouter sa réaction.

- C'est …. assez grave …. Oui …. Plutôt grave même …

Il la faisait marcher, bien-sûr. Il était hors de question que son cadeau ne soit pas prêt dans les temps. Taquiner et exaspérer sa muse était une occupation comme une autre. Il se demandait néanmoins si elle trouvait ça vraiment grave ou si elle aussi plaisantait.

- Je pensais qu'après ce qu'on venait de vivre, tu pourrais être un peu tolérante, fit-il remarquer.

- Mon cadeau est prêt, moi, lâcha-t-elle. Tu aurais dû y penser avant, Castle.

- Mais c'est parce que je voulais le cadeau idéal, parfait, merveilleux …, expliqua-t-il, dépité.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il blaguait ou non, mais il avait l'air tellement désolé. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il n'ait pas prévu son cadeau tant Noël était sacré pour lui. Mais elle doutait quand même. Il était du style à attendre le dernier moment pour réellement trouver la meilleure idée qui soit, et avec le défi qu'elle lui avait lancé pour ce cadeau-là, il était possible qu'il ait réellement eu des difficultés à s'en sortir.

- C'est bon, Castle, sourit-elle, je plaisante. Le cadeau n'a pas d'importance.

Elle était incapable de lui résister quand il lui faisait sa petite moue dépitée. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ne se soucie pas du tout du cadeau.

- Comment ça ? Tu ne veux pas de cadeau ? Ce n'est parce qu'on a failli mourir que tout le reste devient futilité …

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire … Mais je suis déjà heureuse de pouvoir fêter Noël, alors le cadeau …

- Tu auras un cadeau, Kate, parce que j'ai une idée absolument géniale.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas d'idée ? s'étonna-t-elle, réalisant soudain, qu'elle s'était faite berner, comme souvent.

Il sourit, content de son effet.

- Je ne serais pas Richard Castle si je n'avais pas une idée merveilleuse ! lança-t-il tout content.

Il faisait le malin, mais il se demandait encore comment le cadeau pourrait être sous le sapin de Noël le lendemain matin.

- Un cadeau à moins de cinq dollars je te rappelle, insista-t-elle, redoutant ses idées merveilleuses.

- Oui, bien-sûr, cela va de soi.

- Et pas de trafic d'influence ou je ne sais quoi pour l'obtenir gratuitement !

- Non, bien-sûr que non, mon Lieutenant, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça …, fit-elle, un brin intriguée.

- Tu peux … Le meilleur cadeau de tous les temps, assura-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Le meilleur cadeau de tous les temps, c'est le mien, affirma-t-elle comme une évidence.

Trois petits coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent.

- Entrez ! firent-ils en chœur.

Jim poussa doucement la porte, et entra. Kate l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, radieuse, contente à la fois de voir son père et une source de distraction pour Rick.

_Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Ils avaient discuté un long moment tous les trois, joyeusement, parlant de tout et de rien, du bébé, des cadeaux de Noël, de la neige qui envahissait les rues, puis Rick s'était éclipsé, conscient que Kate et Jim avaient besoin de se retrouver entre père et fille. Il s'était aventuré hors de la chambre en quête de café. Il déambulait donc, en blouse blanche, avec son pied à perfusion, observant le moindre recoin dans l'espoir de découvrir une machine à café, quand il tomba sur les gars à l'angle d'un couloir.

- Castle ! lança Esposito en sursautant, surpris de le trouver là.

- Hey les gars ! répondit-il, tout sourire.

Ils sourirent tous deux, contents de le revoir, mais amusés par sa tenue, ils le scrutèrent de la tête aux pieds. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, sa barbe naissante, et surtout sa blouse qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, il avait un air un peu déjanté, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Quoi ? fit Rick, s'observant lui-même comme s'il y avait un problème.

- Si sexy mec …, lui lança Ryan avec raillerie.

- Tu es conscient que tu te balades à moitié à poil ? se moqua Esposito avec sarcasme.

- Oh … ça ? Ne vous en faites pas … tout le monde ici est dans cette tenue …, répondit Castle le plus banalement du monde.

Ils sourirent, et son regard se posa sur eux, affectueusement. Le temps d'un instant, il ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de leur témoigner toute sa reconnaissance. Leurs sourires et leurs regards suffisaient à ce qu'ils se comprennent. Les gars s'étaient démenés pour eux. Ils avaient traqué ce psychopathe jusqu'à l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Les gars … merci …, fit-il simplement en s'avançant pour les étreindre tous deux à la fois.

- De rien, mon pote, répondit Ryan en tapotant son dos.

- Comment ça va ? demanda Esposito, alors que Castle desserra doucement son étreinte.

- Bien. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, mais ça va.

- Et Beckett ?

- Elle va bien, sourit-il. J'arrive à l'exaspérer donc elle est en forme.

Ils sourirent, imaginant tout à fait la scène

- Elle est avec son père. Venez, on va trouver un endroit où discuter un peu, je veux tout savoir.

Tous trois parcoururent quelques mètres dans les couloirs, avant de trouver une salle d'attente et des fauteuils où s'installer. Esposito et Ryan savaient combien Castle avait besoin d'entendre ce qui s'était passé. Il était ainsi. Il était écrivain avant tout, et convaincu que l'histoire était l'essentiel. Et il avait besoin de connaître la fin, dans tous les détails, pour pouvoir refermer le livre, et passer à autre chose. Il les écouta, attentif, buvant leurs paroles, jusqu'au récit de la scène finale. Il n'y a qu'un seul détail qu'ils évitèrent de mentionner. Celui de la carte mémoire et du dernier cadeau que Tyson voulait lui transmettre. Ils n'avaient pas regardé le contenu de cette carte mémoire, d'abord parce qu'elle ne leur était pas destinée, ensuite parce qu'ils redoutaient ce qu'ils allaient y voir. Un message de Tyson peut-être. Des photos de Castle et Beckett qu'il aurait prises à leur insu. Ils l'ignoraient. Il n'était pas question de mentionner cet élément maintenant. La carte mémoire avait été confiée au Capitaine Gates, dans l'attente qu'une décision soit prise. Elle voulait y réfléchir elle-même, mais elle avait affirmé qu'il faudrait de toute façon que quelqu'un prenne connaissance du contenu de cette carte mémoire. Il pouvait s'agir d'une preuve pour un autre meurtre, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais on ne pouvait pas ignorer un tel élément émanant d'un psychopathe. Elle avait peur, comme les gars, que cela ne plonge Castle et Beckett dans une nouvelle angoisse. Elle hésitait encore à en parler avec eux, afin de les laisser choisir de prendre connaissance ou non du contenu, ou bien à regarder elle-même, et aviser ensuite.

Les gars enchaînèrent sur le devenir de Megan dont ils mèneraient l'interrogatoire dans l'après-midi, puisqu'elle avait exigé la présence de son avocat, et qu'il fallait attendre son arrivée. Ils ne doutaient pas qu'elle serait inculpée d'enlèvement et séquestration, ainsi que de complicité de meurtre, sans parler d'utilisation frauduleuse de la médecine, d'actes de torture. La liste des chefs d'inculpation à son encontre était interminable. Néanmoins, une longue investigation allait devoir être menée pour prouver son implication concrète dans chacun des méfaits de Jerry Tyson sur les dix dernières années, et il serait difficile de l'accuser d'autre chose que de complicité. Ils allaient pouvoir bénéficier du témoignage de Tanner, prouvant son implication. Et il comptait aussi sur son évaluation psychiatrique, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas assez maligne pour passer à travers les mailles du filet. Dans tous les cas, il allait falloir batailler pour la faire condamner, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle échappe à de longues années de détention.

A la fin du récit, Rick resta silencieux, le regard comme perdu dans le vide.

- Ça va aller, Castle ? s'enquit Ryan.

- Oui …, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à réaliser. J'ai l'impression qu'il est encore là quelque part.

- Je t'assure qu'il est mort, répondit Ryan.

- Je sais, oui … mais … il a tellement été là à nous traquer, à nous observer … que, tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu de mes propres yeux, c'est comme s'il nous surveillait encore.

- Je sais, mec, mais cette fois, c'est bel et bien terminé, répondit Esposito, avec un léger sourire.

Ils sentaient Castle chamboulé, meurtri, et on l'aurait été à moins. Ils ne posèrent pas de questions sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux entre les mains de ce psychopathe. Ils savaient. Ils le devinaient. Et Castle n'en parlerait pas non plus. Il avait trop de pudeur et de réserve pour se confier à eux, mais aussi trop d'affection pour les tourmenter avec ses propres souffrances.

- Tiens, on vous a ramené vos téléphones …, fit Ryan sortant les objets de ses poches, et changeant par la même occasion de sujet.

- Merci, sourit Rick.

Il reprit ses esprits, parce qu'il avait autre chose en tête, et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Le cadeau de Kate. Il y avait urgence. Il avait besoin de leur aide. Et c'était une chance qu'il puisse leur parler seul à seul pour mettre au point sa mission, qu'ils allaient, il en était persuadé, accepter de bon cœur.

- Les gars, j'ai un service à vous demander, reprit Castle d'un ton presque solennel.

- Un service ? s'étonna Ryan.

- J'ai besoin de vous pour le cadeau de Beckett, lâcha-t-il avec gravité, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Tu n'as pas de cadeau pour Beckett ? Sérieux ? lança Esposito, un brin moqueur.

- J'ai été enlevé les gars ! s'exclama Castle.

- Tu parles d'une excuse …, marmonna Esposito avec sarcasme.

- Vous pouvez bien faire ça pour moi ..., insista Castle, avec son air dépité.

- Dis-nous, et après on voit …

Rick leur expliqua la mission qu'il comptait leur confier. Le cœur de son cadeau, il s'en occuperait. Il ne savait pas encore quand, ni comment. Il n'allait sûrement pas avoir d'autre choix que d'agir en pleine nuit, quand Kate serait endormie. Ce serait un véritable défi d'y parvenir, mais il était prêt à y passer la nuit s'il le fallait. Il avait néanmoins besoin de l'aide indispensable des gars pour obtenir trois éléments essentiels. Ils écoutèrent avec attention la liste des ingrédients qu'ils étaient censés aller acheter pour lui.

- Du gingembre ? Tu veux lui offrir une potion aphrodisiaque ? lui lança Esposito avec un sourire.

- Mais non …, Beckett n'a pas franchement besoin de po…., commença Rick, se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas utile de terminer sa phrase.

- C'est toujours mieux qu'une bague sans demande en mariage en tout cas …, répondit Ryan avec sarcasme.

- On ne t'a rien demandé Monsieur l'expert en cadeaux …, ronchonna Esposito.

- Comment ça une demande en mariage ? Qui demande qui en mariage ? Je ne suis pas au courant moi ! lança Castle, la curiosité piquée au vif.

- Personne, répondit sèchement Esposito, coupant court à la discussion. On parlait de ta mission, non ?

Cette histoire de cadeau de Noël, de bague et de potentielle demande en mariage, rendait Esposito un peu à cran, sans compter l'effet du manque de sommeil et de l'angoisse de ces dernières heures. Il n'avait toujours pas pris sa décision, et restait bloqué sur son idée de départ, malgré les conseils de Ryan. Son coéquipier n'avait pas non plus la science infuse en matière de cadeau. Il pouvait très bien se tromper, et Lanie serait ravie de découvrir une bague, sans se désoler qu'il n'y ait rien de plus que ce bijou. Mais quand même. Il hésitait. Pourquoi ne la demandait-il pas en mariage ? Il en avait envie. Il n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour, tant pour lui le mariage signifiait la fin de sa liberté. Mais le mariage de Beckett et Castle avait été un déclencheur. Il n'était pas fleur bleue, mais il se devait de reconnaître que ces deux-là étaient sincèrement touchants ensemble. Depuis, sa relation avec Lanie avait pris une toute autre tournure, et il avait désormais la certitude qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle. Il avait envie d'officialiser les choses, de s'engager comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, de lui prouver combien il était sincère et tenait à elle. Il voulait franchir cette étape avec elle. Mais elle allait dire non. Plus il y pensait, plus il s'en persuadait. Il lui restait de toute façon quelques heures pour prendre sa décision. Il chassa ses réflexions de son esprit pour se rencontrer sur la mission de Castle.

- Donc, on disait du gingembre, de la cannelle, une gousse de vanille … non deux, reprit Castle.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on aille faire des courses ? C'est ça ta mission ? fit Ryan, en le regardant avec étonnement.

- Oui, sourit Castle.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? lui lança Esposito, cherchant à comprendre l'intérêt de leur mission.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Vous ne comprendriez pas … C'est … personnel. Il faut me trouver ça pour cinq dollars, expliqua Rick.

- Cinq dollars ! On ne trouvera jamais ça à moins de cinq dollars ! s'exclama Ryan.

- Et tu sais quel jour on est Castle ? Et la foule qu'il y a dans les magasins ?

- Je sais, oui.

- Tu sais aussi qu'on travaille ? lança Esposito.

- Et qu'on a des projets pour le réveillon ? enchaîna Ryan.

- Je sais oui …

- Tu ne peux pas demander à ta mère ou ta fille ? demanda Esposito, cherchant une porte de sortie.

- Non. Pas assez discrètes. C'est une mission d'envergure que je vous confie là. Il me faut des experts …

- N'essaie pas de nous flatter ! le rabroua Esposito.

- Oh, allez les gars, j'ai failli mourir quand même ! s'exclama Castle, tentant la carte de l'émotion.

- Et on t'a sauvé …, renchérit Ryan.

- Bon c'est vrai … Mais s'il vous plaît, pensez à Beckett ! La pauvre, après ce qu'elle a vécu …

- Et après les flatteries, il essaie de nous faire culpabiliser …, sourit Esposito.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a en échange ? lui lança Ryan.

- Ma reconnaissance éternelle, répondit Rick, en les dévisageant l'un après l'autre, pour leur montrer toute la sympathie qu'il avait à leur égard.

- On l'a déjà, je crois … ta reconnaissance, rétorqua Esposito, content de mener Castle en bateau.

- C'est vrai. Bon, tout ce que vous voulez. Demandez, je vous le donne …, enfin dans la limite du raisonnable …, jugea-t-il bon de préciser.

Les gars se lancèrent un regard complice et entendu.

- C'est bon, mon pote, on n'a besoin de rien. On va te trouver ça, lâcha Ryan.

- Oh merci ! Vous êtes géniaux !

Ils sourirent, contents de lui faire plaisir, se demandant bien comment ils allaient réussir à trouver le temps de mener à bien cette mission, et de braver la neige pour faire des courses.

- Il nous faut un nom de code …, reprit Castle en réfléchissant.

- Un nom de code ?

- Oui. Beckett est maligne. Elle sait que je suis dans l'urgence pour son cadeau …

Les gars le regardèrent réfléchir quelques secondes, comme s'il passait en revue toutes les possibilités.

- Ferrari ! Voilà, Mission Ferrari !

- C'est quoi le rapport ?

- Aucun justement, sourit-il fier de sa trouvaille. Mais c'est un truc dont on pourrait parler sans qu'elle se pose de questions.

_Pendant ce temps-là, dans la chambre de Kate …_

Jim était assis près du lit de sa fille, à côté de l'écran du monitoring.

- Tu viens toujours ce soir, Papa ?

- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix …, répondit-il dans un sourire, posant sa main sur celle de Kate, caressant légèrement le bandage qui entourait son poignet.

Il n'avait pas posé de questions sur ce qu'elle avait enduré. Il préférait ne pas entendre. Il savait et cela lui empoignait déjà suffisamment le cœur. De même que pour les dangers qu'elle affrontait au quotidien, il préférait qu'elle ne lui raconte pas. Kate savait combien il s'inquiétait pour elle, et ne lui parlait que rarement de ce qu'elle vivait au travail. Là, ce matin, près d'elle, alors qu'il avait eu si peur, il avait juste envie de la voir sourire. Le sourire de sa fille, sa présence auprès de lui, avaient toujours été sa bouée de secours.

- Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fêté Noël …, fit-il doucement.

- Oui … Je sais, Papa …

- Mais tu as raison, Katie, il est temps de profiter de la vie, ajouta-t-il, en regardant son ventre. Ce bébé aura besoin de son grand-père l'année prochaine pour l'aider à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il faut que je me réhabitue à tout ça.

Elle sourit, repensant à la joie de son père quand elle lui avait appris qu'ils attendaient un bébé. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureux. Elle avait eu la sensation que l'arrivée de ce bébé avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Depuis des semaines, elle tentait de le convaincre de venir fêter Noël au loft, avec toute la famille. Il avait d'abord esquivé la proposition, puis refusé, avant de finir par se laisser convaincre samedi dernier. Elle ne l'avait même pas dit encore à Rick, qui ne s'y attendait probablement pas. Il serait content lui-aussi que son père soit là ce soir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, avec Rick, tu vas être plongé dans le bain de Noël très vite …, sourit-elle, pensant à la décoration féerique du loft que Martha et Alexis avaient dû peaufiner, suivant les desideratas de Castle.

Il sourit à son tour, et ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

- Tu veux le sentir bouger ? fit-elle baissant doucement la couverture, pour dévoiler son ventre bien rond.

Il ne répondit pas, presque timidement, mais elle prit sa main, pour venir la poser sur la blouse qui recouvrait son ventre.

- Il ne bouge pas encore beaucoup, expliqua-t-elle, mais tu devrais le sentir. Il est bien réveillé ce matin.

Elle le fit déplacer sa main lentement, et le regarda sourire quand il perçut sous la paume de sa main, la sensation légère et fugace d'un petit mouvement du bébé dans le ventre de sa fille.

- Oh ! Il a bougé ! fit-il, presque surpris, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

Elle était heureuse de le voir sourire. Depuis quelques mois, depuis que le meurtre de sa mère avait été résolu, depuis qu'elle s'était mariée, et qu'elle attendait ce bébé, elle avait vu son père petit à petit s'autoriser à être heureux. Elle savait qu'elle y était pour beaucoup.

- J'ai eu si peur …, continua-t-il, retirant doucement sa main de son ventre, et détournant les yeux pour regarder l'écran du monitoring.

- Moi-aussi, Papa …

Elle sentait l'émotion dans sa voix, et cela la toucha. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, et retint les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux à imaginer l'angoisse qu'avait ressentie son père. Aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait plus penser à tout ça, et simplement profiter de Noël qui approchait.

- Mais je sais que quand Richard est près de toi, rien ne peut t'arriver, ajouta-t-il, esquissant un sourire, qui chassa aussitôt les larmes de son cœur.

Son père non plus ne voulait pas être triste aujourd'hui. Elle l'avait rarement vu sourire autant.

- Oui … et il est toujours près de moi, Papa.

- J'aurais aimé que ta mère le connaisse …, sourit-il légèrement, la regardant de nouveau.

- Il l'aurait exaspérée plus encore qu'il ne m'exaspère …, répondit-elle en souriant, ce qui est difficile.

- Oui …, c'est sûr …, il aurait eu du fil à retordre pour se la mettre dans la poche … Comme il en a eu pour que tu veuilles bien de lui dans ta vie …

- On peut dire ça, oui …

- Mais ta mère l'aurait aimé … On a de la chance tous les deux que cet homme soit entré dans nos vies …, constata-t-il, pensif.

- Oh oui, beaucoup de chance. Mais il en a aussi ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

C'était la première fois que son père exprimait ainsi tout le bien qu'il pensait de Rick. Elle savait bien-sûr combien il l'appréciait. Il l'avait d'ailleurs toujours poussée à suivre son cœur. Il était plus rassuré depuis que Rick était à ses côtés, au travail, comme dans le privé. Mais ce qu'il exprimait là, c'était qu'elle était heureuse grâce à Rick, et que de la voir heureuse l'avait conduit lui-aussi à reprendre goût à la vie.

- Tu n'oublieras pas d'apporter le cadeau que je t'ai confié, ce soir, continua-t-elle.

- Oui, bien-sûr. Il va être heureux.

- Oui, sourit-elle.

Elle avait mis son père dans la confidence, et il avait eu pour mission d'héberger son cadeau, afin d'éviter que Rick ne tombe dessus au loft. Elle savait combien il était incapable de résister à la tentation de chercher à découvrir ses cadeaux avant le matin de Noël. Mais cette année, il n'avait eu aucun indice, et elle supposait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait lui offrir. Son cadeau à lui l'intriguait. Il avait parlé de patience et d'élaboration. Allait-il lui fabriquer quelque chose ? Rick n'était pas très adroit de ses mains, mis à part pour écrire ou couvrir son corps de caresses. Elle aimait l'idée, en tout cas, qu'il se donne du mal, et qu'il ait eu à réellement se creuser la tête pour trouver son cadeau. Elle se demandait comment il allait se débrouiller pour que ce cadeau soit sous le sapin demain matin. Il ne restait que peu de temps. Ils ne seraient pas rentrés au loft avant la fin d'après-midi, et il faudrait ensuite s'atteler à préparer le dîner. Mais nul doute que Rick trouverait une solution. Il était plein de ressources, parfois surréalistes, mais seul le résultat comptait.


	28. Chapter 44-45

**Chapitre 44**

_Bellevue Hospital, New-York, 16 h._

Kate et Rick remontèrent le couloir, côte à côte, en direction de la chambre de Jordan Shaw, qui avait quitté l'unité de soins intensifs depuis un petit moment maintenant. Elle était réveillée, et se remettait doucement de son opération et de son hypothermie. Normalement, seule la famille était autorisée à lui rendre visite, mais Beckett avait usé de son badge pour convaincre les infirmières. Après le départ de Jim et des gars, le médecin était passé en début d'après-midi pour constater que leur état de santé était bon, ainsi que celui du bébé, et qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux profiter des fêtes de Noël. Il avait insisté de nouveau sur la nécessité pour Kate de se reposer, d'éviter toute source de stress, et de limiter son activité physique au maximum. Martha était passée en coup de vent leur apporter de quoi s'habiller, et elle était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, a priori complètement débordée. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de lui poser la moindre question, ni même de savoir comment s'organisait le réveillon. Rick redoutait que dans sa volonté de leur faire plaisir et de les soulager d'un poids, sa mère ait pris en charge la préparation du dîner de Noël, un dîner, qui, si c'était le cas, s'avèrerait selon lui probablement immangeable. Mais pour Kate l'essentiel était d'être tous réunis, et puis elle était convaincue que Martha, secondée par Alexis, était tout à fait capable de se surpasser pour les épater.

En entrant, ils trouvèrent Jordan allongée sur le dos, bien calée contre son oreiller, une simple perfusion dans le bras. Malgré son teint très pâle et ses traits tirés, elle les accueillit avec le sourire, heureuse de les revoir tous les deux.

- On venait voir comment vous alliez avant de rentrer …, sourit Kate, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de son lit.

- C'est gentil …, répondit Jordan, grimaçant en tentant de se redresser un peu, pour se mettre en position assise.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Rick.

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, mais ça va … je suis tirée d'affaires, fit-elle avec un sourire. Vous avez l'air en forme tous les deux.

- On va bien, oui, répondit Kate. Juste besoin de beaucoup de repos.

- Merci pour … cette nuit …, vous avez été parfaits, je crois qu'on peut dire que vous m'avez sauvé la vie, continua Jordan, en les regardant l'un et l'autre avec reconnaissance.

- Et vous avez sauvé la nôtre, répondit Kate.

- Oui, sans vous … on ne serait sûrement pas ici aujourd'hui …, ajouta Rick.

- On va dire qu'on est quittes, alors …, conclut Jordan, avec son sourire habituel.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un regard, se comprenant sans en dire davantage, pleinement conscients de l'enfer dont ils s'étaient sortis, et de la chance qu'ils avaient eue que tout se termine bien.

- Est-ce que vous vous sentiriez suffisamment en forme pour venir passer le réveillon de Noël à la maison ? Avec Mark, et Lily bien-sûr, proposa Rick.

Kate et Rick en avaient discuté, et cela avait été évident, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Jordan et sa famille passer le réveillon de Noël, ici, dans cet hôpital, après l'horreur qu'ils venaient tous de vivre.

- Les médecins ne me laisseront jamais sortir, Castle, répondit-elle, simplement.

- Sans parler des médecins pour le moment, Jordan …, vous qu'en pensez-vous ? insista Rick.

Son opération s'était bien passée. La balle dans son flanc droit avec été extraite, sans n'avoir endommagé aucun organe. Sa blessure à l'épaule avait été soignée, ainsi que la déchirure causée par la balle qui avait traversé les chairs de son mollet. Chacune des plaies la tiraillaient dès qu'elle esquissait le moindre mouvement, et elle avait besoin du traitement antidouleur qui lui était délivré via la perfusion. Elle se sentait extrêmement faible, incapable de tenir debout, ou même assise plusieurs heures durant. Mais c'était Noël, et elle n'imaginait pas que Lily passe Noël à l'hôpital à ses côtés. Elle avait envisagé de demander à Castle et Beckett s'ils pouvaient accueillir Lily et Mark pour la soirée, afin qu'ils profitent d'un vrai réveillon. En leur absence, elle aurait dormi et se serait reposée, les retrouvant le lendemain matin. Mais ils l'avaient devancée avec leur proposition. Elle en avait envie bien-sûr. Elle avait besoin, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, de se réjouir d'une soirée chaleureuse entourée de sa famille et ses amis. Elle avait eu si peur. Malgré ses années d'expérience, et la force de son moral, c'était la première fois qu'elle côtoyait la mort de si près. Elle avait senti ses dernières forces l'abandonner, plongée depuis une éternité dans cette eau glaciale, mais dans un dernier élan, ne pensant plus qu'à Mark et Lily, elle était parvenue à se hisser sur le ponton. Soulagée d'avoir réussi à s'extirper de l'eau, elle s'était sentie partir, tellement faible pour lutter. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien d'autre jusqu'à son réveil il y a quelques heures dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Mark lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, tenu informé par le Capitaine Gates, qui s'était inquiétée, heure par heure de l'évolution de son état de santé.

- Je crois que c'est envisageable …, répondit Jordan, mais comment voulez-vous convaincre les médecins ?

Rick et Kate n'eurent pas le temps de répondre, car la porte s'ouvrit sur Mark et Lily, qui entraient, tout en discutant, des sodas et un paquet de biscuits dans les mains. C'était la première fois qu'ils rencontraient le mari et la fille de Jordan, et ils savaient par leurs amis qu'ils avaient été tous deux bien entourés depuis leur arrivée hier soir, et que Lanie les avait même hébergés pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. Mark était un homme charmant, et avenant, a priori plutôt sérieux de prime abord, mais l'air sympathique. Quant à Lily, elle avait la même chevelure rousse que sa maman, un visage souriant et des yeux clairs qui disaient toute sa malice et son espièglerie.

- Voici mon mari, Mark et ma fille, Lily.

- Bonjour, firent en chœur Rick et Kate avec un sourire.

- Bonjour …, vous devez être Beckett et Castle ? répondit chaleureusement Mark en leur tendant tour à tour la main.

- Tout à fait, répondirent-ils d'une seule et même voix, ce qui fit sourire Jordan. alors que Lily filait s'installer près d'elle, au bord du lit, tout en sirotant son soda.

Mark avait beaucoup entendu parler de Beckett et Castle depuis hier, bien sûr, mais il les connaissait surtout par les récits que Jordan lui avait faits de ses précédentes enquêtes en leur compagnie et des événements de ces dernières heures. Il savait qu'ils avaient sauvé la vie de sa femme il y a quelques années déjà, et que c'est ensemble, cette fois encore, que tous trois s'étaient extirpés de cet enfer. Il n'était pas flic, mais vivait depuis plus de dix ans avec la peur constante qu'il arrive quelque chose à Jordan. C'était ainsi. C'était inévitable. C'était le prix à payer pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Elle était flic, avant toute chose, et traquait les pires psychopathes. Mais cette fois, il avait bien cru ne jamais la revoir. Il savait qu'il leur devait beaucoup.

- Merci …, sourit-il, d'avoir été là.

Ils sourirent simplement en retour, alors que Jordan, qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser les émotions prendre le dessus, ne perdit pas de temps pour expliquer à son mari la suggestion de Beckett et Castle pour le réveillon, et requérir son avis. D'abord surpris, puis inquiet que sa femme puisse quitter l'hôpital ne serait-ce que quelques heures au vu des circonstances, Mark finit par se laisser convaincre à condition qu'elle fasse le trajet en ambulance, puisse rester alitée, et rentre passer la nuit à l'hôpital. Il se demandait bien comment ils allaient pouvoir convaincre les médecins de laisser Jordan sortir d'ici, mais il sentait que, malgré son épuisement, elle avait envie de profiter d'un vrai réveillon de Noël, loin de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle était forte, et avait une fichue force de caractère. Mais malgré le sourire qu'elle affichait, il lisait dans ses yeux combien tout cela l'avait bouleversée. Elle ne se laisserait pas aller, et ne craquerait pas avant de se retrouver seule avec lui, dans ses bras, mais elle avait besoin de la sérénité et de la joie qu'apportait Noël pour entamer son processus de guérison. Et puis, il y avait Lily. Elle avait pleuré de longues heures cette nuit, contre lui, dans l'attente de voir sa maman se réveiller. Elle-aussi avait besoin d'oublier tout ça. Et passer Noël à l'hôpital serait bien fade pour eux trois, même si être ensemble suffisait à leur bonheur aujourd'hui. Finalement, il se laissa entraîner par Castle dans les couloirs afin de tenter des négociations avec les médecins.

- Asseyez-vous, Kate …, lui fit gentiment Jordan. Je crois qu'il y en a pour un moment. Si les médecins acceptent, ça relève du miracle.

- Castle est redoutable en affaires … Il obtient toujours tout ce qu'il veut, répondit Kate comme une évidence en s'installant dans le fauteuil près du lit.

- Pas seulement en affaires, sourit Jordan. Mais là, il va falloir faire fort.

- Alexis m'a dit qu'il y avait un train électrique et une montagne de neige dans votre salon, les coupa Lily.

Kate se fit la réflexion qu'Alexis avait dû vouloir faire plaisir à son père, et transformer le salon du loft en la féerie de Noël dont il rêvait. La simplicité qu'elle souhaitait il y a quelques jours n'avait plus vraiment d'importance aujourd'hui. Elle serait enchantée elle-aussi de se laisser transporter par la magie de Noël, et de voir Rick s'enthousiasmer comme un petit garçon.

- C'est fort probable oui …, sourit Kate.

- Une montagne de neige ? s'étonna Jordan.

- Et même le village du Père-Noël, maman ! s'exclama Lily, émerveillée à l'avance.

- Ne m'en parlez pas … Castle et Noël … c'est tout un poème …, sourit Kate.

- Ça va être trop cool ! lança Lily, pleine d'enthousiasme, avant de sauter du lit de sa mère pour aller récupérer sa console de jeux rangée dans un sac à l'entrée de la chambre.

Kate et Jordan se regardèrent en souriant, alors que Lily allait s'installer sur l'autre fauteuil, s'asseyant en tailleur, pour jouer aux jeux vidéo.

- Elle ne s'ennuie pas trop ? demanda Kate.

- Un peu, mais la console de jeux nous sauve la vie … Vous découvrirez ça … un jour.

- Oh …, elle me sauve déjà la vie parfois …

- Castle ? fit Jordan comme une évidence.

- Oui, répondit Kate, avec un large sourire, pensant à cette journée où Rick avait passé son temps à tourner en rond.

Jordan se rallongea le mieux possible au fond de son lit, laissant échapper un petit murmure de douleur. Kate se dit que, malgré son sourire, elle avait petite mine. Elle se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de la faire quitter l'hôpital, même pour quelques heures. Elle n'était plus que sous perfusion, son état était donc jugé bon. Il n'y avait a priori pas de risque majeur pour sa santé. Mais elle venait de sortir d'une opération, et son corps se remettait difficilement de son immersion prolongée dans une eau glaciale. Elle-même était épuisée, alors elle n'osait imaginer comment devait se sentir Jordan après tout ce temps passé dans l'eau à lutter, seule, contre les vagues, le froid, le désespoir, pour rester en vie.

Elles restèrent silencieuses toutes deux, observant simplement Lily concentrée sur sa console, alors que le refrain entraînant et répétitif du jeu vidéo, emplissait leurs oreilles.

- On a eu de la chance …, fit Kate, rompant le silence.

- Oui …C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'on réalise que la vie peut nous arracher au bonheur sans prévenir. Et qu'en un instant, tout peut basculer. Mais vous le savez mieux que moi.

- Malgré tout, comme tout le monde, j'ai tendance à l'oublier. Et Mark et Lily ? Comment vont-ils ?

- Je pense que Lily ne réalise pas vraiment … C'est là la chance d'être encore une enfant, sourit Jordan. Et Mark …, on n'a pas pu vraiment en parler, parce qu'il y a Lily, mais je crois que cette fois, il a vraiment cru que c'était fini …

Elle se tut un instant, comme si évoquer la souffrance de son mari la peinait, avant de reprendre.

- Ce n'est pas facile pour lui, il vit tout cela depuis l'extérieur. Il ne sait jamais exactement sur quel type de mission je pars …, sinon, il n'en dormirait plus la nuit.

- Oui, j'imagine …

- On a toujours essayé de compartimenter notre vie. Quand on est ensemble, avec Lily, le travail n'existe plus. Et quand je suis en mission, il y a notre appel quotidien, mais je ne lui parle jamais de ce que je vis. Il n'avait même jamais mis les pieds dans un commissariat avant-hier …

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Kate, comme si elle ne pouvait y croire.

- Oui, sourit Jordan. Ce n'est pas pareil pour Castle, qui sans être flic, vit votre quotidien …

- Oui. J'imagine ce que doit ressentir Mark, car je pense que Castle ne vivrait plus si je devais affronter le danger sans lui …

- Mais parfois vous aimeriez qu'il reste loin du danger …, sourit Jordan, qui lisait comme bien souvent dans ses pensées.

- C'est un éternel dilemme … S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

- Mais vous avez besoin de lui près de vous …

- Je crois oui que ce serait difficile de me passer de sa présence près de moi toute la journée.

- Vous vous souvenez lors de notre première enquête quand vous m'avez dit qu'il pouvait être utile parfois ? se rappela Jordan.

-Oui, sourit Kate, ça me semble si loin … Mais vous lisez suffisamment dans mon esprit pour savoir que ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'est utile que j'ai tant besoin de lui aujourd'hui.

- En effet …, sourit Jordan.

- Mark ne vous a jamais demandé d'arrêter ?

- Non, sourit Jordan. Jamais. Il savait qu'en prenant la femme, il prenait la flic avec. Et vous ? Je suppose que non ?

- Non. Pour la même raison que vous … et aussi parce que si j'arrêtais, il ne pourrait plus jouer au flic, répondit Kate avec un sourire.

Jordan se retint de rire, tant ses blessures lui faisaient mal. Elle aimait ces discussions avec Beckett, qu'elle n'avait que peu souvent, toutes deux toujours très concentrées sur leurs missions. Elles étaient si différentes, et en même temps, tellement de choses les rapprochaient. Elles n'étaient ni l'une ni l'autres très enclines à parler de leurs émotions, et pourtant ensemble, elles échangeaient naturellement, avec un profond respect et une affection sincère.

C'est l'arrivée de leurs hommes tout sourire qui interrompit leur discussion.

* * *

><p><em><span>12<span>__ème__ District, New-York, 17h30._

Kate et Rick avaient enfin quitté l'hôpital, et s'étaient retrouvés ainsi dans la rue à attendre l'arrivée de Lanie qui venait les chercher, seuls tous les deux, plongés subitement dans le froid, la neige épaisse sous leurs pieds, et la nuit tombante illuminée par les lumières multicolores des guirlandes électriques. Les rues grouillaient de voitures, et sur les trottoirs une foule de passants se hâtaient, les bras chargés de cadeaux ou de sacs de courses, pressés par l'urgence de regagner la chaleur de leur foyer pour préparer le réveillon. Malgré cette joyeuse agitation, une sensation étrange s'était emparée d'eux. Ils étaient soulagés, heureux même, et en même temps, l'un comme l'autre, ressentaient une pointe de douleur indescriptible, qui ne s'effacerait sûrement qu'avec le temps. Il y avait aussi ce sentiment de vulnérabilité. Ils n'avaient pas peur, non, ils savaient qu'ils ne couraient plus aucun risque, Tyson étant bel et bien mort. Mais ils avaient ce sentiment bizarre qu'ils n'étaient plus à l'abri d'aucun danger.

Ils devaient passer au poste, rapidement, avant de rentrer au loft, parce que Castle avait un besoin impérieux de constater de ses propres yeux la mort de Tyson. Il avait proposé à Kate de l'accompagner, mais elle n'avait pas eu envie de se confronter ainsi à son tortionnaire. Il était mort. C'était fini. Elle tentait de ne plus y penser, et revoir son visage même sans vie ne changerait rien à la douleur qui restait enfouie en elle. Elle comprenait néanmoins ce besoin qu'avait Rick. Tyson s'était joué d'eux tellement souvent au point de devenir ce fantôme, qu'ils avaient cru mort, alors qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir.

A leur arrivée, ils avaient été soulagés de constater qu'en cette fin d'après-midi, le poste était quasiment désert. Ils n'aspiraient qu'au calme, et n'avaient pas envie de crouler sous les accolades et les poignées de main des collègues heureux de leur retour. Tout le monde ou presque était déjà rentré préparer les festivités de Noël. Seuls les officiers de garde, discutant joyeusement autour de la machine à café, les avait salués chaleureusement. Ils avaient retrouvé Esposito et Ryan, finissant de la paperasse, avant de pouvoir rentrer eux-aussi. Castle et Beckett n'avaient pas l'intention de s'éterniser au poste, et Rick avait filé vers la morgue en compagnie de Lanie. Les gars avaient brièvement raconté à Kate l'interrogatoire de Megan. Son avocat jouait la carte de la défense classique, celle à laquelle ils s'attendaient : à les entendre tous deux, Megan avait agi sous la contrainte, manipulée et terrorisée par ce fou qu'était Jerry Tyson. Dans tous les cas, elle était mise en examen d'ores et déjà pour complicité d'enlèvement, séquestration et actes de torture à l'encontre d'agents de la force publique, ainsi que pour pratique abusive et frauduleuse de la médecine, en raison de ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Davis et à Tanner, mais aussi aux précédents victimes qu'elle avait transformées en sosies de Lanie et Esposito. Elle serait transférée à la prison de Ryker Island dans la soirée. Les témoignages de Davis, de Tanner et de Carter Sullivan, permettraient de la faire condamner sans problème. En parallèle, une longue investigation allait être menée concernant son implication dans les meurtres de Tyson. Elle passerait assurément plusieurs dizaines d'années en prison.

Kate s'apprêtait maintenant à rejoindre le bureau du Capitaine, en attendant le retour de Rick. Elle frappa légèrement à sa porte entrouverte, constatant que Gates était assise à son bureau, occupée à travailler devant son ordinateur, se hâtant probablement de finir les dernières formalités avant de pouvoir rentrer, elle-aussi, profiter de sa famille.

- Entrez, Lieutenant Beckett …, lui fit gentiment Gates, en levant les yeux vers elle.

Kate s'avança, presque timidement.

- Je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui …, constata le Capitaine, esquissant un sourire.

- Castle voulait passer à la morgue … alors …

Gates ne posa pas de questions, comprenant d'elle-même ce que Castle était allé faire à la morgue.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'enquit Gates.

- Fatiguée, mais ça va, sourit Kate. Je voulais vous parler de mes congés. Le médecin pense qu'il serait préférable que …

- Il n'y a pas de souci, Kate, l'interrompit aussitôt le Capitaine avec un sourire. Je ne veux pas vous revoir ici avant de longs mois … à moins d'une visite de courtoisie.

Elle avait bien conscience qu'après ce que venait de vivre Beckett, et les contraintes liées à sa grossesse, il était primordial qu'elle se repose, et pense à elle et sa famille avant toute chose. Certes, il n'allait pas être facile de passer de son meilleur lieutenant pendant si longtemps, mais ils devraient s'en sortir. Et puis, il y avait fort à parier que Beckett et Castle, même sans mettre les pieds au poste, auraient bien du mal à se retenir de toute implication dans une enquête. Elle les connaissait assez bien maintenant pour savoir que même depuis leur domicile, ils étaient tout à fait capables de mener une investigation pour aider leurs collègues. Tout simplement parce qu'ils aimaient ça, parce qu'ils en avaient besoin aussi, parce que c'était leur vie.

- Merci, Capitaine, sourit Kate.

- Je vous donnerai les formulaires après les fêtes, ajouta Gates.

- D'accord. Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël alors, Capitaine.

En voyant Beckett face à elle, Gates hésitait. Elle n'avait pas pris connaissance du contenu de cette carte mémoire, et s'interdisait de le faire sans l'accord des principaux concernés. Tyson les avait espionnés pendant des mois, il pouvait fort bien leur avoir offert des images prises alors qu'il les traquait, des images intimes en particulier. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache ce que contenait cette carte mémoire. Maintenant. Megan Wellington avait été mise en examen et serait transférée à la prison de Rikers Island au cours des prochaines heures. Mais s'il y avait sur cette carte des éléments pouvant l'incriminer bien davantage, elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

- Beckett, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose, se lança-t-elle, sur un ton grave et solennel.

- Oui ? répondit Kate, un peu inquiète par le ton qu'avait pris le Capitaine.

- Tyson avait dans sa poche cette carte mémoire, qu'il voulait qu'Esposito et Ryan transmettent à Castle, expliqua Gates en exhibant l'objet entre ses doigts.

Kate regarda la petite carte mémoire dans la main de Gates, et aussitôt cette chanson lui revint en tête. Et l'angoisse qui y était associée. Megan leur avait laissé un message il y a quelques mois, sur une clé USB, annonçant que dans un futur plus ou moins proche, ils auraient de nouveau affaire à eux. Cette chanson les avait hantés quelques temps, comme une épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de leur tête. Quel message avait bien pu leur laisser Tyson cette fois-ci ? Il était mort. Et Megan passerait des dizaines d'années en prison. Avec le machiavélisme dont elle avait fait preuve, elle serait sous surveillance étroite. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Même si Tyson n'était plus là, et que tout danger était écarté, elle ne voulait plus rien savoir. Elle voulait oublier, définitivement, et ne pas avoir à se tourmenter avec des mots que Tyson leur aurait adressés comme un dernier sarcasme. Mais il pouvait s'agir de toute autre chose. Des indices menant à un cadavre. Une nouvelle énigme peut-être.

- Que contient cette carte ? demanda Kate, intriguée.

- Je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas regardé, répondit le Capitaine. Elle est destinée à Castle, et pourrait contenir des photos ou des vidéos de vous … Je …

Kate comprit aussitôt pourquoi Gates n'avait pas regardé d'elle-même. Tyson les avait espionnés, par les fenêtres du loft, dans leurs moments les plus intimes. Il pouvait y avoir sur cette carte des images de ces instants volés. Elle-même ne voulait pas voir. Elle en savait déjà assez. Elle ne voulait pas voir toutes ces discussions personnelles, ces moments de bonheur intimes et privés que Tyson leur avait volés.

- Je ne veux pas voir. Je ne veux pas savoir …, reprit Kate, le visage fermé, comme si parler de nouveau de Tyson était douloureux.

- Je comprends, Kate. Mais moi, j'ai besoin de savoir. Cette carte peut aussi contenir des informations sur un meurtre ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

- Je sais, oui …

- M'autorisez-vous à regarder ? Juste pour voir s'il s'agit de photos ou d'autre chose. Ou peut-être préférerez-vous que quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas s'en charge ?

- Non. Allez-y, Capitaine … qu'on soit fixés.

- Ok.

Gates inséra la carte dans le lecteur, et attendit que le dossier s'ouvre à l'écran. Il s'agissait bien essentiellement de photos, et de quelques fichiers vidéo.

- Il y a des centaines de photos … Vous, Castle et vous, Castle tout seul … fit Gates, passant la souris sur les fichiers sans les ouvrir, évitant ainsi de prendre connaissance du contenu de manière explicite.

- Il voulait montrer une fois de plus à Castle l'emprise qu'il avait eue sur notre vie.

- Oui. Il y a quelques vidéos aussi … du même style apparemment, ajouta Gates.

Gates finit de parcourir le dossier, et cliqua sur le seul document-texte qui s'y trouvait, prenant connaissance d'un seul coup d'œil des quelques phrases.

- C'est tout ? demanda Kate.

- Oui, mentit le Capitaine. Je vais confier la carte mémoire aux experts, pour qu'ils vérifient les photos une par une au cas où il y ait quelque chose.

- D'accord. Merci, Capitaine. Merci pour tout, répondit Beckett avec un sourire, avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

- Passez de joyeuses fêtes, Kate.

- Merci, vous aussi, Capitaine.

Gates regarda son lieutenant passer la porte et disparaître dans le couloir, puis ses yeux se reportèrent sur le fichier-texte qu'elle avait ouvert :

« Sais-tu combien de groupies et de disciples ont les fous comme moi ? Ton fan club fait pâle figure à côté du mien. Le jeu ne s'arrêtera jamais, Castle. Ici ou ailleurs. Avec moi ou sans moi. Il ne s'arrêtera jamais. »

Elle n'avait pas tout dit à Beckett. Oui, il y avait bien autre chose sur cette carte mémoire, un ultime message de défi. Tyson n'avait pas prévu de mourir. Il comptait se rendre et être emprisonné, mais il avait anticipé au cas où les choses tourneraient mal, afin de pouvoir continuer de torturer Castle et Beckett même depuis l'au-delà. Il était inutile qu'ils aient connaissance de cette énième provocation, qui n'était probablement qu'un jeu. Il était inutile qu'ils vivent avec l'angoisse que par-delà la mort Tyson puisse continuer à les hanter, ou s'imaginer qu'il continue à agir par la main d'un autre détraqué. Cela faisait des années que, tapi dans l'ombre, Tyson se jouait de ses hommes, et d'elle par la même occasion. Il était mort. Le jeu s'était arrêté. Pour rien au monde, elle ne souhaitait que Beckett et Castle puissent imaginer le contraire. Ils avaient besoin que l'histoire soit close pour pouvoir reprendre le cours de leur vie. Elle parlerait à l'agent Shaw de ce message quand elle serait remise, afin de bénéficier de son expertise en la matière. Mais pour elle, ce n'était qu'une provocation. Tyson était un solitaire. Mis à part Megan et Carter, aucun lien social ne lui était connu. En prison, où il aurait pu tisser une relation avec d'autres détraqués, il se murait la plupart du temps dans le silence. Elle préviendrait néanmoins le FBI et ferait vérifier s'il y avait une trace de lui et de ses méfaits sur les réseaux sociaux afin d'être sûre qu'il n'ait pas effectivement une sorte de fan-club de psychopathes qui puissent avoir envie de prendre sa succession, et d'imiter ses crimes. Mais comme toujours avec Tyson, ce n'était certainement que du vent, un moyen de laisser entendre qu'il avait toujours le contrôle sur les choses.

Kate rejoignit son bureau, où elle s'assit, rangeant machinalement quelques dossiers et stylos, réalisant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas s'asseoir ici avant plusieurs mois. Elle avait toujours travaillé, et mis à part sa convalescence après la balle qu'elle avait reçue dans la poitrine, elle n'avait jamais pris plus de deux semaines de congés depuis le début de sa carrière. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'habitue à cette nouvelle vie. Elle se demandait si le commissariat allait lui manquer. Peut-être un peu. Esposito et Ryan, sûrement beaucoup, même si elle les verrait en dehors du travail. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle ne reviendrait jamais. Elle reprendrait le travail dans quelques temps, quand Bébé aurait grandi. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ne plus être flic. Comme Jordan, être flic faisait partie d'elle, quoi qu'il arrive. C'était la première fois qu'elle était amenée à faire passer sa vie personnelle, sa famille, avant son travail, et pas simplement pour quelques jours, non pour un changement de vie radical. Mais elle était pleinement heureuse. Elle vit Rick arriver et la rejoindre près de son bureau, où il s'assit à sa place, près d'elle.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Oui. Je confirme. Il est mort.

Elle sourit, attendrie par l'air qu'il avait pris, comme s'il lui faisait une révélation.

- Si tu es prête, on peut rentrer, reprit-il, la regardant empiler soigneusement ses dossiers.

- Oui. J'ai vu Gates. On peut dire que je suis officiellement en congés.

- Ma chaise va me manquer, sourit-il en se levant.

- Tu sais, si ta chaise te manque tant, tu peux venir aider les gars même si je suis en congé. Ils seront ravis.

- Aider les gars ? Non, non, tu es en congé maternité, je suis donc aussi en congé maternité.

- Je te rappelle que d'une part, tu n'es pas enceinte, et d'autre part, tu ne travailles pas officiellement ici. Donc JE suis en congé maternité, et toi tu vas avoir tout le temps de te consacrer à ton vrai métier. Ecrire ! lança-t-elle en se levant, et attrapant son manteau.

- Et le congé paternité, tu connais ? Il faut que je me prépare psychologiquement et physiquement moi aussi ! répondit-il en la suivant.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de plusieurs mois pour ça !

- Oh si ! Crois-moi ! Si tu savais ce qui m'attend !

Elle sourit.

- Allez viens, dépêchons-nous de rentrer. Martha et Alexis vont s'impatienter, et on doit se préparer.

Rick avait eu Alexis au téléphone sur le chemin du poste, afin de la prévenir de rajouter trois couverts pour le dîner. Alexis leur avait assuré de ne se soucier de rien pour le réveillon. Tout était absolument sous contrôle. Il leur suffisait de rentrer et d'être prêt pour le dîner à vingt heures.

- Hey Espo ! lança Castle en l'apercevant qui s'apprêtait à prendre l'ascenseur.

- Hey … Je vais rejoindre Ryan pour un tour en …. Ferrari, Castle, expliqua Esposito.

- Ta Ferrari ? s'étonna aussitôt Kate.

- Oui, pourquoi ? répondit Castle, l'air de rien.

- Tu as prêté ta Ferrari à Ryan alors qu'il y a plus de trente centimètres de neige dans les rues et des embouteillages partout ? Quel intérêt ? lança Kate, suspicieuse.

- Aucun. Mais Ryan a tellement insisté …, expliqua Rick, tentant de prendre un air convaincu.

Elle les regardait tous deux d'un air sceptique, sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec cette histoire de Ferrari. Au même instant, Castle se disait que parfois, avoir une femme flic compliquait vraiment les choses.

- Tu lui dis qu'il ramène la Ferrari le plus tôt possible, continua Castle, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle passe la nuit dehors.

- Ah ? Parce qu'il doit la ramener chez toi ? fit Esposito alors qu'ils montaient tous trois dans l'ascenseur.

- C'est indispensable oui.

- Il va falloir faire le plein, ça risque de coûter cher, ajouta Esposito.

Ils tentaient tous deux de garder leur sérieux, sous le regard suspicieux de Kate qui observait leur petit manège, sentant bien évidemment que toute cette conversation sonnait faux. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils mijotaient.

- Essayez de négocier le prix du carburant, répondit banalement Castle

Esposito lui lança un regard sceptique, limite halluciné, à l'idée que Castle venait de suggérer de négocier le prix de l'essence pour sa Ferrari, et donc le prix des épices qu'ils devaient se procurer, en s'imaginant que Beckett puisse n'y voir que du feu. Kate se retint de pouffer de rire, tant ces deux-là étaient mauvais acteurs. Elle comprit qu'il y avait derrière tout ça quelque chose en rapport avec son cadeau, sans savoir quoi. Rick avait probablement besoin de l'aide des gars vu l'urgence de la situation. Elle se demandait bien de quelle mission saugrenue ils avaient pu les charger, à cette heure-ci, une veille de Noël.

* * *

><p><em>Loft, New-York, aux environs de 19 h.<em>

Dès qu'ils avaient passé la porte du loft, ils avaient été plongés dans une véritable féerie enchanteresse. Emerveillés, ils étaient restés quelques secondes figés à l'entrée, à contempler la décoration. Le sapin toujours aussi majestueux, scintillant dans la pénombre du salon, se dressait fièrement, illuminé, au milieu d'un paysage montagnard, avec sa neige en abondance, ses branches de houx, ses petits chalets, et son train, qui effectuait son tour en ronronnant, parmi le village et la forêt enneigée. Des photophores éclairaient çà et là le salon, diffusant leur lueur dansante. La table avait été dressée, parée d'une nappe blanche, décorée d'une guirlande de bougies et de quelques étoiles scintillantes. Les verres en cristal et l'argenterie brillaient sous l'éclat de toutes les lumières colorées, émanant de chaque recoin de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas un endroit du salon qui n'ait bénéficié d'une couronne de houx, d'une guirlande argentée, de rubans chatoyants, d'étoiles multicolores. Cette féerie était un doux mélange de l'éclat des lumières, du parfum du pin, de l'iridescence du jeu des couleurs, et des odeurs délicieuses qui émanaient de la cuisine. Là, enfin de retour dans leur douillet cocon, il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour qu'ils se plongent dans la chaleur de Noël, et ne pensent plus qu'à la soirée qui s'annonçait. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, souriants, avec la même étincelle de bonheur, empreinte d'apaisement.

Alexis et Martha, en train de s'affairer en cuisine, jetèrent un regard vers eux, les voyant observer chaque élément du décor, heureuses de leur réaction émerveillée, et de l'effet de surprise. Elles étaient toutes deux déjà pomponnées, et avaient revêtu leurs habits de fêtes. Alexis, devant l'évier, finissait de laver casseroles et marmites, tandis que Martha semblait perdue dans le décompte des flûtes de Champagne.

- C'est absolument magnifique ! lança Kate, en rejoignant la cuisine pour les embrasser une à une, alors que Rick allait contempler de plus près la déambulation de son train.

- Tout le mérite revient à Alexis, répondit Martha avec le sourire.

- Tu es la digne fille de ton père ! s'exclama Rick fièrement, s'approchant pour venir lui déposer un baiser sur les cheveux.

- Disons que j'ai été à bonne école toutes ces années …, fit-elle avec le sourire.

- J'espère qu'on va pouvoir en dire autant pour le dîner …, ironisa Rick, scrutant les quelques ingrédients éparpillés sur le plan de travail.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Richard, tout est sous contrôle ! lança Martha, en allant ouvrir le four pour vérifier la cuisson de la dinde.

- En tout cas, ça sent super bon ! s'exclama Kate, humant l'odeur de la dinde rôtie mêlée à celle des pommes au four.

- Si l'expérience m'a appris une chose, c'est bien de ne pas se fier aux odeurs quand il s'agit de la cuisine de ma mère …, ajouta Rick.

Kate lui fit les gros yeux, auxquels il répondit par une petite moue sous-entendant qu'il avait raison malgré tout.

- Tes paroles glissent sur moi, Richard ! Je me sens une âme de cordon-bleu ce soir ! lança Martha toute guillerette.

Rick ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt, en voyant les yeux furibonds de sa muse posés sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de railler sa mère au sujet de la cuisine. Certes, Martha, dans toute son allégresse habituelle, n'y prêtait aucune attention et ne s'en offusquait pas le moins du monde, tant elle avait l'habitude, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en profiter.

- Le meilleur usage de la parole est de se taire, Papa, lâcha Alexis, toujours tournée vers l'évier.

Rick lança un regard sceptique et interrogateur à sa mère.

- Cody, répondit Martha comme une évidence. Cet homme, en plus d'être beau comme un dieu, est un puits de sagesse.

- Cody …, marmonna Rick, je l'avais oublié celui-là.

Kate sourit, alors que Rick tentait une incursion derrière l'ilot central pour aller observer le contenu du réfrigérateur.

- Papa ! Ne regarde pas ! C'est une surprise ! le sermonna Alexis, en attrapant sa main au dernier moment pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte du réfrigérateur.

- Allez donc vous préparer, les enfants ! lança Martha.

- Oui, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche …, sourit Kate. La famille Shaw ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, vous pourrez les accueillir en attendant ?

- Bien-sûr, Katherine, sourit Martha, s'affairant pour dresser les petits fours sur un plateau argenté. Ce soir, on s'occupe de tout !

- Merci. Vous êtes supers, toutes les deux, répondit Kate, avant de s'éloigner vers la chambre.

- Vous êtes sûres que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ? lança Rick, tentant de jeter un œil à la moindre verrine, et au moindre ingrédient posé sur le comptoir.

- Papa ! Sors de cette cuisine, et va te préparer ! grogna Alexis, agacée.

- Bon, ok, ok. Mais je n'ai rien mangé ou presque depuis hier matin, alors il y a intérêt que ce soit bon ! lança-t-il, d'un ton menaçant en suivant sa femme.

* * *

><p><span><em>Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la salle de bain …<em>

Ils savourèrent tous deux l'eau chaude coulant sur leurs corps, comme un véritable apaisement. Puis, Rick éteignit la douche pour, dans le dos de Kate, lui masser délicatement les épaules de ses mains savonnées. La douceur de ses gestes étaient un délice, tant ses muscles étaient encore tendus, endoloris.

- Ça te fait du bien ? demanda-t-il sans cesser le mouvement appliqué de ses mains.

- Un bien fou, sourit-elle.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? s'enquit-il, descendant ses mains dans son dos pour continuer le massage jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

- Non. J'ai plutôt chaud …, répondit-elle, d'un ton plein de sous-entendu.

- Je suis pourtant très sage, rit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Pour l'instant …, sourit-elle, sachant pertinemment comment se terminaient la plupart des douches qu'ils prenaient à deux.

Il s'appliqua quelques secondes encore à détendre la nuque, les épaules, le dos de sa muse, son désir s'intensifiant au contact de sa peau sous ses mains et de ses fesses nues qui effleuraient son bassin. Il la sentait douce et lascive contre lui ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître son envie d'elle. Il reprit un peu de savon dans sa main, pour poursuivre son massage qui se mua en caresses, lorsqu'il glissa ses mains sur le ventre de Kate, puis les remonta sur sa poitrine, jouant doucement de ses doigts sur la pointe de ses seins. Kate soupira d'aise et de plaisir lorsqu'il vint embrasser son cou, sans cesser ses délicieuses caresses. La force du corps viril de son homme dans son dos, son excitation contre ses fesses, ses mains si douces qui chérissaient chaque parcelle de sa peau, intensifiaient son désir. Kate se tourna, glissant entre ses mains, pour, à son tour, venir savonner son corps, sentir sa peau frissonner sous ses caresses, alors que les yeux posés sur elle, il appréciait chacun de ses gestes, de ses sourires, de ses regards envoûtants. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, que les invités allaient arriver et les attendre, alors ils profitèrent simplement du plaisir de sentir le désir monter en eux, et de l'apaisement que leur procurait la caresse de leurs mains.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 45<strong>

_Loft, New-York, 19 h 30._

Sous la douche ils avaient sagement mis fin à leurs caresses avant de ne plus pouvoir contrôler le désir qui s'intensifiait. Il n'était pas rare que quelques minutes de plaisir furtif et rapide, sous le coup d'une pulsion, ou pressés par le temps, suffisent à faire leur bonheur. Mais aujourd'hui, l'angoisse de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, la douleur tacite tapie au fond du cœur de chacun faisaient qu'ils avaient envie de prendre le temps, et d'être pleinement l'un à l'autre dans un moment qui n'appartiendrait qu'à eux, et non pas l'esprit accaparé par l'urgence de faire vite, en imaginant tout le monde qui s'impatienterait dans la pièce d'à côté. Ils prendraient le temps par la suite de se retrouver tous les deux, de parler aussi, à tête reposée, de ce qui s'était passé, de choses qui avaient été dites.

Kate, dans la chambre, finissait de s'habiller et de se coiffer, tandis que Rick, à quelques mètres d'elle, faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, suspendu à son téléphone, tentant de joindre Esposito et Ryan concernant sa mission secrète dont il n'avait pas de nouvelles. Il voyait le temps qui passait, et même s'il leur faisait confiance, il commençait à se faire du souci. Il n'avait pas vraiment de solution de repli, enfin si, mais ce serait nettement moins bien. Et il voulait que ce soit parfait. Il voulait lui faire plaisir, mais il voulait aussi que son cadeau soit à la hauteur du sien. Il avait laissé entendre à Kate qu'il s'inquiétait que les gars puissent être coincés quelque part dans les rues enneigées avec sa Ferrari, pour justifier ses appels répétés à Esposito et Ryan qui ne daignaient pas répondre. Il avait bien senti à son petit sourire en coin qu'elle n'était pas dupe, mais il n'avait guère le choix de toute façon. Il laissait un énième message sur le répondeur de Ryan, quand il vit Kate s'avancer dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le souffle coupé, il posa son téléphone, pour la contempler. Elle était magnifique, dans cette robe bleu nuit qu'il adorait, et qui moulait si joliment son ventre rond. Ses yeux se posèrent successivement sur ses épaules dénudées, son décolleté juste suffisamment échancré pour qu'il en tombe de nouveau amoureux d'un regard, son cou, où tombaient légèrement quelques boucles échappées de son chignon, ses longues jambes enfin qu'il vit se mouvoir alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

- Tu es si … enfin tu es toujours … mais là …, sourit-il, passant la main dans le creux de son dos pour l'attirer à lui. Tu es magnifique …

Elle adorait ce regard émerveillé qu'il posait si souvent sur elle, comme si à chaque fois il la redécouvrait. Elle savait qu'il suffisait d'une robe un peu moulante, dévoilant ses jambes et son décolleté, pour que Rick adopte cet air béat d'admiration. Et elle ne s'en lassait pas.

- Tu es plutôt craquant toi-aussi …, fit-elle, posant ses deux mains à plat sur son torse, tout en l'admirant.

- Il sourit, et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Des nouvelles de ta Ferrari ? reprit-elle, avec un petit sourire taquin.

- Non … ça devient embêtant …, répondit-il, l'air dépité.

- C'est sûr …, constata-t-elle se retenant de rire.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée interrompit leur conversation, et ils quittèrent tous deux le bureau pour aller accueillir Jordan et sa famille. Il avait fallu, pour Rick et Mark, batailler ferme avec le médecin, qui avait fini par accepter que Jordan quitte l'hôpital pour quelques heures à condition qu'elle signe une décharge, ce qu'elle avait fait. Castle avait généreusement pris à son compte les frais de l'ambulance qui s'occupait d'emmener la famille Shaw jusqu'au loft, et qui ramènerait Jordan à l'hôpital en fin de soirée. Elle était encore fébrile, et Mark, comme elle-même, préférait qu'elle passe la nuit sous surveillance médicale. Kate et Rick étaient heureux de les accueillir au loft, et de leur permettre de profiter d'un peu de chaleur après ces dernières heures difficiles. Ils avaient toujours apprécié Jordan, mais aujourd'hui plus qu'hier, ils étaient tous trois liés par une amitié, qui, même sans dire son nom, n'avait pas de prix.

* * *

><p><em>Une demi-heure plus tard ...<br>_

A la cuisine, Martha et Jim dissertaient sur la meilleure façon d'agrémenter le saumon fumé qui serait servi en entrée, Jim prônant la simplicité du citron et de l'aneth, Martha ne jurant que par le mélange exotique des saveurs des baies roses, de la menthe et du wasabi. Depuis le salon, Kate s'amusait de cette conversation dont elle percevait les échos, tant son père et Martha étaient en opposition totale et quasi constante dans tous les domaines. Mais ils s'appréciaient, et ne se lassaient pas d'argumenter l'un et l'autre. Nul doute qu'au final, ils allaient aboutir à un compromis, qui, elle l'espérait ne serait pas trop indigeste.

Alexis, perchée sur un tabouret, s'occupait du dernier détail indispensable à la décoration : la boule de gui suspendue au plafond qui se devrait d'être une source d'inspiration pour de nombreux baisers.

Jordan, pour qui tout le monde était aux petits soins, allongée dans le canapé, le dos confortablement calé dans une pile de coussins, observait Mark et Lily découvrir avec émerveillement le train électrique qui inlassablement arpentait la montagne de neige factice entourant le sapin de Noël. Rick, tout content d'avoir des adeptes et admirateurs, se faisait une joie de leur expliquer comment contrôler tous les aiguillages et toutes les signalisations lumineuses au moyen de la télécommande.

- On dirait de vrais gamins, constata Jordan observant, ravie, Mark et Rick s'extasier devant le train qui abordait un virage à pleine vitesse.

- Lily va se lasser avant eux, sourit Kate.

- Oui, répondit Jordan avec un sourire, regardant sa fille scruter avec attention chacune des petites maisons du village du Père-Noël. Elle n'a jamais rien vu de tel. Je peux être sûre que l'an prochain, elle va nous réclamer une montagne de neige dans le salon …

- Je crois que nos maris vont bien s'entendre …, constata Kate, les voyant tous les deux éclatés de rire.

- Je pense, oui. Mark est un peu comme Castle pour ce genre de trucs … les trains, les voitures …, enfin, tout ce qui fait partie des rêves des petits garçons qui ne disparaissent jamais une fois qu'ils sont adultes.

- Oui … ne m'en parlez pas …

Kate se réjouissait de voir Rick tout heureux. Il lui cassait les pieds avec son train, qu'elle aurait envie de jeter par la fenêtre d'ici quelques jours tellement elle ne supporterait plus son ronronnement incessant, mais cela faisait partie des rêves du petit garçon qu'il était encore parfois. Et elle l'aimait aussi pour ça, cette propension à s'amuser d'un rien, à rire de tout, à s'enthousiasmer pour un jeu d'enfant.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'enquit Kate. Vous n'avez pas froid ?

- Je vais parfaitement bien, ne vous en faites pas …, sourit Jordan.

Elle avait l'air radieuse en effet, malgré son teint pâle, et ses traits fatigués, mais Kate s'inquiétait malgré tout de son état, et préférait la surveiller de près. Il n'était pas question qu'il y ait le moindre problème alors qu'elle était ici, loin de l'hôpital. Même si elle allait bien, ce qu'elle venait de subir n'était pas anodin non plus.

- Est-ce que Castle écrit toujours ? demanda Jordan.

- Oui …, enfin surtout quand il n'a pas le choix, sourit Kate. Il travaille un peu … dans l'urgence.

- Il a pourtant de quoi trouver toute l'inspiration dont il a besoin avec sa muse nuit et jour à ses côtés …, fit remarquer Jordan, avec un petit sourire suggestif.

- L'inspiration ne lui manque pas, non, répondit Kate, souriante. _Raging Heat_ est sorti à l'automne, et il travaille sur la prochaine aventure de Nikki Heat. Mais il fonctionne un peu par phases en fait … il peut ne rien écrire pendant des semaines, et puis tout à coup, il va passer une semaine à ne faire que ça.

- Une question que je ne vous ai jamais posée, et dont, toute profileuse que je sois, j'ai du mal à deviner la réponse. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être l'héroïne des romans de l'homme de votre vie ?

- Je lui inspire son héroïne, je ne suis pas Nikki Heat…, répondit Kate avec un sourire.

- Vous savez comme moi que vous jouez sur les mots, Kate … Trouvez-moi une différence entre vous et elle.

- Sur la couverture, elle court nue à travers New-York son arme à la main …, expliqua Kate comme une évidence, jamais je ne ferais un truc pareil.

Jordan rigola, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur et une grimace.

- Ne me faites pas rire, sourit-elle.

- Désolée …, mais vous voyez il y a une différence de taille ! s'exclama Kate.

- J'en vois une autre, ajouta Jordan. Elle n'a pas attendu des années pour coucher avec Rook, elle …

- Oui, sourit Kate, elle a gagné quelques années de bonheur cette petite maligne …

- Pas sûr. Je vous taquine, mais la vie est plus complexe que les romans de Castle. Vous n'en seriez peut-être pas là aujourd'hui si votre relation avait commencé plus tôt …

- Peut-être … Sûrement même. Et vous ? Comment avez-vous rencontré Mark ? Votre couple est au moins aussi original que le mien …

- Je l'ai arrêté, répondit simplement Jordan avec un grand sourire, comme si c'était là la rencontre la plus normale au monde.

- Vous l'avez arrêté ? s'étonna Kate, sidérée.

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réponse. Elle voyait Jordan beaucoup plus classique dans sa relation aux hommes. Mais force était de constater que même si elle la connaissait de mieux en mieux, elle ignorait encore beaucoup de choses de la femme qu'elle était.

- Oui, enfin j'en ai eu l'intention …, précisa Jordan.

- Racontez-moi, lança Kate, dont la curiosité avait été piquée au vif.

- Ce n'est pas très intéressant …, fit Jordan, mais puisque vous y tenez.

- Oui, j'y tiens, sourit Kate.

- J'étais encore à l'école de police, et comme tous les élèves, j'assurais la sécurité pour le marathon de Washington. J'étais donc dans la rue, le long du cordon de sécurité, à encadrer la foule au moment du passage des coureurs, et j'ai aperçu Mark, de l'autre côté de l'avenue, qui libérait les colombes.

- Les colombes ? s'étonna Kate, de plus en plus surprise par le rocambolesque du récit de Jordan.

- Oui, il y avait un lâcher de colombes prévu à l'arrivée. Il a ouvert la cage, et les milliers de colombes se sont envolées en pleine course.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

- Oh, une histoire de pari stupide avec des copains. Moi, pleine de bonne volonté, je l'ai poursuivi, et quand j'ai réussi à le rattraper, je l'ai arrêté.

- Pour libération de colombes ? sourit Kate, taquine.

- Je débutais, vous savez, comme moi, qu'on saute sur n'importe quelle occasion quand on débute pour arrêter quelqu'un …

- Oui, sourit Kate.

- Enfin, je lui ai passé les menottes, et le pauvre il n'en menait pas large.

- Et ensuite ?

- A votre avis Beckett ? sourit Jordan.

- Le libérateur de colombes au grand cœur vous a séduit, et vous lui avez rendu sa liberté.

- En gros oui … il m'a tenu un beau discours, et moi, toute midinette que j'étais, j'ai bu ses paroles.

- Vous n'étiez pas encore la flic redoutable que vous êtes aujourd'hui alors …

- Oh, si je l'étais déjà, par certains côtés. Mais c'était lui …, sourit Jordan.

- Un coup de foudre alors ?

- Ce qui s'en approche certainement … ça ne s'explique pas vraiment.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire …

Jordan se contenta de sourire, repensant à cette tension sexuelle qu'elle avait détectée entre Castle et Beckett dès les premières heures passées à leurs côtés.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée tinta et interrompit leur conversation. Avant même que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, Rick se précipita vers la porte en s'exclamant que ce devait être pour lui. Il espérait que ce soit enfin Esposito ou Ryan qui lui apporte ses ingrédients tant désirés. En ouvrant, il découvrit sur le palier, non seulement Ryan et Esposito, mais également Lanie et Jenny, qui portait Sarah Grace dans ses bras. Tous étaient sur leur trente-et-un, un brin frigorifiés, et chargés de différents mets, précautionneusement emballés. Castle resta interdit quelques secondes, ne s'attendant pas à trouver tout ce petit monde sur le pas de sa porte.

- On peut entrer Castle ? sourit Ryan.

- Euh … oui …. mais …, balbutia-t-il, tellement étonné qu'il en oublia qu'il attendait impatiemment le bilan de sa mission.

- Richard, fais donc entrer nos invités ! lui lança Martha en les rejoignant.

Rick esquissa un large sourire, comprenant enfin que sa mère avait invité leurs amis pour le réveillon de Noël. Il croisa le regard de Kate, toute aussi souriante que lui, alors qu'elle s'approchait pour saluer leurs amis. Ils ne pouvaient pas rêver mieux pour profiter pleinement de tout le monde, et se remettre de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Martha pas peu fière de son effet, se chargeait de débarrasser les arrivants de leurs manteaux et des plats qu'ils avaient apportés.

Kate était aussi étonnée que Rick. Ils avaient vu les gars et Lanie à plusieurs reprises aujourd'hui, et pas un seul n'avait vendu la mèche. Elle était heureuse de les voir tous réunis, mais s'inquiéta qu'ils aient dû annuler leurs projets pour venir passer la soirée avec eux. Jenny lui expliqua qu'ils ne partaient que le lendemain fêter Noël avec sa famille, et qu'ils n'avaient prévu que de passer le réveillon tous les trois. Quant à Esposito et Lanie, leur soirée aurait dû être une soirée en amoureux, mais rien n'importait plus pour eux aujourd'hui, que d'être auprès de leurs amis.

Quelques secondes furent nécessaires pour faire les présentations de tout ce petit monde. Il y eut des accolades, des échanges de sourire ravis, des remerciements aussi. Les discussions des uns et des autres se mêlèrent joyeusement, louant la décoration du loft, s'inquiétant de l'état de santé de Jordan, admirant les premiers pas de Sarah Grace qui s'aventurait à la découverte du salon, suivie de près par sa maman. Martha, efficacement secondée par Jim et Alexis, s'occupait de préparer les verres de vin chaud alors que Lily s'était vue attribuer la mission d'agrémenter chaque breuvage d'un quartier d'orange. Rick profita du brouhaha général pour entraîner Ryan et Esposito, le plus discrètement possible, vers le train au pied du sapin, histoire de faire mine de s'amuser tout en réglant les questions concernant les courses dont il les avait chargés.

- Waouh, mec, tu as un train dans ton salon ! s'exclama Ryan, observant, comme hypnotisé, le train serpenter dans la montagne.

- J'ai essayé de vous appeler au moins dix fois les gars ! Vous ne répondez jamais ou quoi ? grogna Rick, en essayant de ne pas hausser le ton.

- C'était une surprise, mec !

- Et ma Ferrari ?

- Elle est là-bas ta Ferrari, sourit Esposito, en désignant un sachet de papier marron négligemment posé sur l'îlot central.

Rick se précipita pour aller récupérer le précieux sachet marron vérifiant immédiatement son contenu d'un rapide coup d'œil, avant de revenir aussitôt vers les gars.

- Ne bougez pas de là, je vais mettre ça en lieu sûr, leur lança Castle, filant à toute allure vers son bureau.

- Depuis quand il nous donne des ordres ? s'offusqua Esposito.

Rick réapparut presque aussitôt.

- Combien ça vous a coûté ? s'enquit-il.

- Six dollars …, répondit Ryan.

- Ouais, tu nous dois un dollar mec …, ajouta Esposito.

- Six dollars … Je vous avais dit cinq, répondit Castle.

- Beckett n'est pas à un dollar près …, fit Ryan.

- Oui, elle n'en saura rien.

- A croire que vous ne connaissez pas Beckett …, ironisa Castle.

Kate avait vu Rick embarquer les gars pour un petit conciliabule. Cela l'amusait, et l'intriguait en même temps. Plus elle le voyait manigancer dans son dos, plus elle se demandait quelle idée originale ou peut-être farfelue, mais sûrement romantique, il avait pu avoir. Elle le laissa à son petit manège, se réjouissant de pouvoir profiter de cette soirée avec tous leurs amis.

- Tu vas faire quoi avec ça ? Tu peux nous le dire maintenant ? demanda Esposito, intrigué.

- Non … C'est le cadeau de ma femme, les gars, c'est un secret ! s'exclama Rick.

- En parlant de femme, Espo, tu t'es décidé ? lança Ryan,

- Se décider pour quoi ? s'étonna Rick.

- Demander Lanie en mariage, répondit Ryan comme une évidence. Il offre une bague à Lanie pour Noël, mais ne la demande pas en mariage.

- Putain, Ryan, tu n'es pas obligé de le dire à tout le monde, grogna Esposito.

- Ce n'est pas tout le monde, c'est Castle. Il peut être de bon conseil … avec ses trois mariages …

- Les trois mariages … ce n'était peut-être pas utile de le rappeler …, mais ce n'est pas faux. Et je suis un expert en cadeau, répondit fièrement Rick.

- C'est pour ça que tu as besoin qu'on aille faire tes courses de dernière minute ? railla Esposito.

- J'ai été enlevé ! lança Castle, comme pour se chercher une excuse.

- Non, mais sérieux Espo, reprit Ryan, il faut que tu prennes la bonne décision. Soit pas de bague, soit une bague et une demande en mariage.

- Je vais improviser en fait …, répondit Esposito comme une évidence.

- Improviser ? lui lança Ryan, l'air sidéré qu'on puisse improviser pour ce genre de choses.

- Oui. Je vais voir sa réaction et improviser.

- Improviser pour ? fit Castle, tout aussi sceptique que Ryan.

- Lui faire ou non ma demande.

Ryan et Castle se lancèrent un regard décontenancé.

- Espo, il faut qu'on trouve cinq minutes pour avoir une petite conversation … d'homme à homme …, lui fit Castle sur un ton très solennel. Si tu veux sortir de ce Noël la tête haute …. et en vie …, c'est indispensable.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de terminer leur discussion car Martha, réjouie de jouer la maîtresse de cérémonie, frappa vivement dans ses mains pour enjoindre à tout le monde de se rassembler autour du canapé pour l'apéritif. Alors que Martha et Alexis commençaient à servir le vin chaud, Rick rejoignit la cuisine, réalisant qu'elles avaient oublié de préparer les cocktails sans alcool pour Kate, Jim, Jordan et Lily. Tout en mélangeant, selon une recette de son invention, les jus de fruits et sirops trouvés dans le réfrigérateur, il observait tout son monde rassemblé, trinquant et discutant joyeusement. Il adorait Noël. Pour les cadeaux, bien-sûr, ceux à recevoir comme ceux à offrir. Mais surtout pour cette ambiance si particulière, cette joyeuse sérénité qui se créait automatiquement quand on rassemblait dans une même pièce autour d'un bon repas des gens qui s'aimaient. Kate, souriante et radieuse, était en pleine discussion avec son père. Il l'embrassa du regard, jamais lassé de la contempler, tant elle était belle. Il sourit tout seul en voyant la main de sa muse se poser instinctivement sur son ventre. C'était un de ses petits gestes tout simples qu'il adorait. Il se demandait de quoi Jim et Kate pouvaient bien parler, mais ils souriaient tous deux, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Il avait été surpris et heureux de voir Jim arriver. Il savait que son beau-père avait dû tergiverser longtemps avant de se décider à venir, et que cela représentait un pas en avant pour lui, comme ça l'avait été pour Kate, quand pour leur premier Noël, pour la première fois depuis des années, elle avait préféré le rejoindre pour être au loft, plutôt que de travailler. Ce jour-là, peut-être avait-il réellement pris conscience de l'intensité de l'amour que Kate éprouvait pour lui, du besoin qu'elle avait de sa présence pour être heureuse, de l'envie qu'elle avait à la fois de le rendre heureux. Ce jour-là, elle avait été son cadeau. Elle, et toute la force de ce que représentait pour lui le fait qu'elle l'ait rejoint. C'était son plus beau Noël. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui peut-être. Fêter Noël avec tous leurs proches n'avait pas de prix. Le regard perdu dans cette joyeuse agitation, il observa affectueusement sa mère et Alexis, qui s'occupaient de servir les invités, souriantes. Elles s'étaient toutes deux démenées pour organiser les festivités, pour lui, parce qu'elles savaient combien Noël était une fête sacrée à ses yeux. Pour eux, simplement, pour les entourer de la chaleur d'un repas familial, et les aider à se remettre de leurs émotions. Il jeta un œil vers Ryan et Jenny, occupés à goûter le vin chaud, tout en discutant, et surveillant du coin de l'œil Sarah Grace, qui à quatre pattes, se promenait sur le tapis du salon. Il regarda Mark, assis au bord du canapé, un bras enlacé derrière les épaules de Jordan. Tous deux étaient en pleine discussion avec Esposito et Lanie, qui riaient bruyamment à chaque fois que Mark ouvrait la bouche, avec un air malicieux. Du peu qu'il avait discuté avec lui, il avait compris que le mari de Jordan, malgré son sérieux apparent, était un grand blagueur. Un peu plus loin, près du sapin, agenouillée, Lily jouait avec la télécommande du train électrique, regardant avec des yeux émerveillés le déplacement de la locomotive. Voir ainsi la fillette acheva de lui remplir le cœur d'une douce sensation de bien-être.

- Tu rêves ? sourit Kate en le rejoignant pour l'aider à s'occuper des cocktails.

- Oui, un peu …, répondit-il, tout en se concentrant sur le dosage du sirop de grenadine. Tu sais que c'est notre dernier Noël juste tous les deux …

- On n'est loin d'être tous les deux Castle,

- Oui, mais l'an prochain, Bébé sera là …, fit-il, relevant des yeux souriants vers elle.

- Oui, sourit Kate.

- Et l'année d'après, peut-être Bébé numéro deux …, ajouta-t-il, jouant volontairement à provoquer sa muse.

- Euh …tu comptes me faire un bébé tous les ans ? lança-t-elle, en le regardant, sceptique.

- Ce serait chouette, oui, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Il aimait tellement la taquiner à ce sujet-là. Et ça marchait à tous les coups.

- Tu sais, Castle, fit-elle, en venant l'enlacer par la taille, je crois qu'il y a une chose à laquelle tu ne penses pas … Avec des tas d'enfants, comment trouverais-je le temps de m'occuper de toi ?

Il eut l'air de réfléchir, et sans attendre de réponse, elle l'embrassa, de manière très suggestive, happant ses lèvres, y glissant doucement et furtivement sa langue, caressant légèrement la sienne, juste assez longtemps pour l'émoustiller. Il en resta tout chose, surpris qu'elle l'embrasse ainsi en public, même si les invités ne se souciaient pas franchement d'eux, trop occupés à déguster leur vin chaud dans le salon.

- Et tu vois, toutes les idées coquines qui te viennent là maintenant en tête quand je t'embrasse ainsi … eh bien, elles ne resteraient que des idées ! s'exclama-t-elle avec sa logique implacable. Je n'aurais ni le temps ni la force de batifoler mon cœur avec tous nos enfants … surtout s'ils tiennent de leur père …

Il la regarda, impressionné et amusé par la façon dont elle avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de la conversation, et à le prendre à son propre piège. Et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

- Non, mais en fait je plaisantais …, fit-il comme une évidence.

- Hum …, tu es sûr ? insista-t-elle avec un petit sourire taquin.

- Un bébé … c'est bien déjà, affirma-t-il. Tu auras le temps de t'occuper de moi avec un bébé ?

Il avait pris son air de petit garçon inquiet, comme s'il craignait vraiment qu'elle n'ait plus de temps à lui accorder. Il était si craquant.

- Il est un peu tard pour t'en inquiéter …, fit-elle, esquissant un sourire. Mais je crois que je devrais réussir à trouver un peu de temps pour toi …

Il sourit, comme s'il était rassuré, sans s'être réellement jamais inquiété.

- Les enfants, c'est beau l'amour, mais il y a des invités qui ont soif ! leur lança Martha, venant se charger des verres de cocktails qu'ils avaient complètement délaissés, absorbés par leur petit jeu.


	29. Chapter 46-47

**Chapitre 46**

Le dîner se passa joyeusement, autour des plats préparés par Martha et Alexis, mais aussi Lanie et Jenny, qui avaient proposé leur aide avec plaisir, lorsque Martha leur avait parlé de son envie de réunir tous les amis de Rick et Kate pour ce réveillon de Noël. Le saumon fumé aux multiples saveurs de Jim et Martha, les verrines sucrées-salées d'Alexis, les hors d'œuvre délicats de Jenny, la dinde farcie et sa purée de patates douces agrémentée d'une sauce aux cranberries de Martha firent sensation. Ils savourèrent chacun des plats avec gourmandise, ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur le talent des cuisinières. Même Rick fut forcé de reconnaître, non sans son humour taquin habituel que, pour la première fois de sa vie, un plat préparé par sa chère mère ne le rendrait sans doute pas malade. Les discussions furent animées, tout le monde oubliant les dernières heures difficiles, plaisantant, riant et s'amusant. On échangea les souvenirs joyeux de quelques-unes des enquêtes rocambolesques que Kate et les gars avaient eu à mener, et des théories les plus farfelues de Castle. On se remémora aussi cette première enquête qui avait amené Jordan Shaw, et tous ses joujoux magiques, à collaborer avec l'équipe du 12ème District. On parla du bébé à venir, et du chamboulement qu'il provoquerait dans le quotidien de Castle et Beckett. Mark, déjà très à l'aise parmi tout ce petit monde, ne fut pas en reste pour raconter des blagues et révéler quelques petites informations croustillantes sur Jordan. Celle-ci, amusée mais épuisée, se contenta de profiter de cette ambiance joyeuse et chaleureuse, allongée dans le canapé, tant il était trop douloureux pour elle de demeurer en position assise.

Après la dinde, Martha annonça une petite pause digestive avant le dessert, pendant laquelle, secondée toujours efficacement par Alexis, elle servit le traditionnel lait de poule censé porter bonheur pour l'année à venir, qui avait été préparé par Jenny, à base de rhum cette fois. Quand chacun eut son petit bol en main, Ryan entonna un « _Jingle Bells_ » entraînant, qui illumina de sourires le visage de tous ses amis. Tout le monde finit par se mettre à chanter joyeusement, dans une ambiance qui réjouissait chacun, à en voir l'entrain communicatif et les regards pétillants de bonheur des uns et des autres.

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée …_

La chambre de Rick et Kate servait de cocon reposant pour les enfants. Sarah Grace y dormait à poings fermés dans son lit-parapluie depuis un moment déjà, et Mark avait accompagné Lily afin qu'elle puisse se reposer. Epuisée par sa veille prolongée de la nuit précédente, elle ne parvenait plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Il n'avait suffi que de quelques secondes pour qu'elle s'endorme, un peu à l'écart de la joyeuse agitation de Noël.

Après qu'ils aient dégusté le cheesecake au coulis de fraises préparé par Lanie pour le dessert, les discussions se poursuivirent autour du canapé, et de Jordan qui, épuisée, sans dormir vraiment, se laissait néanmoins bercer par les échanges et les éclats de rire de Ryan, Esposito et Mark auprès d'elle.

Jim et Rick s'occupaient de la vaisselle et de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans la cuisine, mise à mal par l'enthousiasme culinaire de Martha et Alexis, tandis que ces dernières débarrassaient la table.

- Vous vous êtes surpassées toutes les deux pour cette soirée …, constata Rick, avec un grand sourire, alors qu'Alexis déposait une pile d'assiettes à dessert sur le comptoir.

- Alors ça t'a plu ? demanda Alexis, souriante, devinant la réponse rien qu'au visage réjoui de son père.

- Si ça m'a plu ? Je suis le plus heureux des hommes ce soir, sourit Rick. Je crois qu'on devrait se faire enlever plus souvent …

- Papa …, soupira Alexis, en lui faisant les gros yeux, ne plaisante pas avec ça !

- Ne dis donc pas de bêtise, Richard …, le sermonna gentiment Martha.

Il sourit, et se plaça entre elles-deux, passant un bras autour des épaules de chacune d'elle pour les enlacer.

- Merci …, merci pour tout, vous êtes formidables, fit-il doucement, déposant à chacune un baiser sur la tempe en les serrant contre lui.

Elles lui répondirent par un sourire, et des yeux brillants, simplement heureuses de le voir aussi heureux ce soir. Puis, Alexis l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je t'aime, Papa.

- Moi-aussi, je t'aime, chérie …, répondit-il dans un sourire.

- Alors essaie de ne plus te faire enlever … parce que … c'est juste …

- Je sais … Vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiéter pendant quelques temps, Kate est en congés pour plusieurs mois …

- Quelle heureuse nouvelle ! s'exclama Martha.

- Oui, je trouve aussi, répondit Rick, tout sourire.

- Kate ne va pas s'ennuyer à rester à la maison ? s'inquiéta Alexis. Il y a encore quatre mois quand même …

- S'ennuyer ? Avec moi ? Tu plaisantes ? s'offusqua Rick.

- Ton père va rendre cette pauvre Katherine complètement folle oui …, soupira Martha, avec un petit sourire.

- Et tu vas réussir à te passer des cadavres, des meurtres, et des énigmes à résoudre ?

- Oh oui ! En plus, je vais avoir tout le temps pour surveiller ce qui se passe dans cette maison !

- Oh … dans ce cas-là, je crois que je vais penser à déménager moi-aussi ! Je peux venir vivre chez toi, grand-mère ?

- Ta grand-mère n'a pas de chez elle, fit Rick comme une évidence.

Alexis et Martha le regardèrent avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Quoi ? Tu as un chez toi ? fit Rick, stupéfait, en dévisageant sa mère.

- Il se pourrait que j'aie trouvé un charmant petit appartement qui me corresponde tout à fait ! lança Martha, radieuse.

- C'est définitivement le plus beau Noël de toute ma vie ! s'exclama Rick tout sourire.

- Papa !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai !

- Toi-aussi, tu vas me manquer, Richard …, ironisa Martha avec un grand sourire.

Il savait que sa mère le connaissait trop bien pour avoir conscience qu'il ne se réjouissait pas tant que ça de la voir partir. Bien-sûr, une part de lui avait besoin de retrouver plus d'intimité avec Kate, mais il s'était habitué à la présence de sa mère au loft. Il se dit avec ironie que cela lui manquerait forcément un peu de la voir débarquer dans leur chambre à l'improviste, alors qu'ils y étaient plus ou moins occupés, et plus ou moins vêtus, selon les circonstances. Mais il était persuadé qu'elle ne serait jamais bien loin, et aurait même pu parier qu'il ne se passerait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne mette les pieds au loft.

_Au même moment dans le bureau de Castle …_

Un peu plus tôt, alors qu'elles finissaient leur dessert, Lanie avait glissé à l'oreille de Kate qu'elle devait absolument et de toute urgence lui parler en privé. Les deux amies s'étaient éclipsées pour rejoindre le bureau, et porte close, discuter. Kate se demandait ce dont Lanie pouvait bien avoir besoin de lui parler qui ne puisse attendre.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, chérie …, commença Lanie d'un ton solennel.

- M'asseoir ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? C'est grave ? s'inquiéta aussitôt son amie, se disant malgré tout que s'il y avait vraiment un problème Lanie n'aurait pas attendu toute la soirée pour lui en faire part.

- Grave … oui, enfin bon, personne n'est mort …, relativisa-t-elle, tout en restant étonnement sérieuse, mais assis-toi. Dans ton état, je préfère te savoir assise.

Lanie pouvait parfois avoir l'art de dramatiser, mais Kate s'exécuta, tant elle avait l'air préoccupée tout d'un coup, et s'installa dans un des fauteuils, alors que son amie, se mettait à aller et venir devant elle. Il n'y avait qu'un sujet de discussion qui puisse l'amener à vouloir s'éclipser pour avoir une conversation entre filles : Esposito. Kate l'observait, intriguée, suivant des yeux sa déambulation, et son air concentré, comme si elle réfléchissait.

- Je crois que Javi veut me demander en mariage, lâcha-t-elle, enfin.

Kate ne put se retenir de sourire, surprise, mais tellement heureuse.

- C'est pour ça que tu me fais asseoir ? Franchement ? s'étonna-t-elle gentiment, réjouie pour son amie.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien entendu : il veut me demander en mariage ! s'exclama Lanie, s'arrêtant devant elle pour la dévisager.

- Et ? Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? lui fit Kate, surprise de la réaction de Lanie.

- Je ne sais pas …, soupira Lanie, en se laissant tomber assise dans le fauteuil près de Kate.

Visiblement, Lanie avait l'air déboussolée par cette possible demande en mariage. Kate savait que, depuis toujours, Lanie n'était pas, comme elle le disait, « une fille à marier ». Alors qu'elle-même avait toujours rêvé de son « one-and-done », Lanie avait une vision plutôt négative du carcan du mariage qui emprisonnait, selon elle, le couple dans une routine ennuyante dénuée de toute folie, dont chacun finissait par se lasser. Certes, sa vision avait bien évolué depuis le mariage de sa meilleure amie, qui lui confiait régulièrement combien elle était heureuse, mais elle gardait toujours quelques appréhensions.

- Comment sais-tu d'abord qu'il va te faire sa demande ? On n'est pas censée le savoir avant a priori …, constata Kate.

- Je pense qu'il va m'offrir une bague, répondit Lanie comme une évidence.

- Tu l'as vue ?

- Non. Mais l'une de mes bagues a disparu pendant deux jours, et comme par magie, elle est réapparue dans ma boîte à bijoux. Je crois que ce petit malin l'avait empruntée pour connaître la bonne taille …, expliqua-t-elle.

Kate sourit, imaginant bien Esposito ruser pour faire ce genre de choses. Sous son air renfrogné, macho, et toujours un brin sarcastique, se cachait un grand cœur, toujours prompt à faire plaisir. Elle ne le connaissait dans l'intimité que par ce que Lanie lui en disait, mais elle était persuadée que son collègue pouvait être d'un grand romantisme.

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va te demander en mariage ? Si ?

- On t'a souvent offert une bague sans te demander en mariage ? lui fit Lanie en la regardant d'un air convaincu.

- Non, jamais, sourit Kate.

- Alors tu vois …, soupira Lanie.

- Te demander en mariage pour Noël, c'est romantique …, sourit Kate.

Lanie la regarda avec un air dépité, comme si ce trop plein de romantisme lui posait un problème.

- Dis-moi que tu vas dire oui, Lanie ? s'inquiéta Kate en la regardant dans les yeux, pleine d'espoir. Tu ne vas pas lui briser le cœur ?

Elle soupira sans répondre, ce qui laissa Kate perplexe. Elle savait bien que la relation d'Esposito et Lanie connaissaient des hauts et des bas depuis des années. Ils se cherchaient sans arrêt, se quittaient pour mieux se retrouver, cessaient parfois de se voir pour ensuite devenir inséparables pendant des semaines. Mais ces derniers mois, elle avait vu leur relation évoluer, pour devenir exclusive, leur couple se renforcer pour exister vraiment. Et Lanie lui avait confirmé ses impressions positives à plusieurs reprises. Elle aimait Esposito de tout son cœur, ce n'était pas nouveau, et elle se sentait bien, sereine, confiante dans cette relation plus sérieuse.

- Tu sais bien que le mariage et moi …

- Quoi le mariage et toi ? C'était avant, ça, Lanie. Je suis sûre que tu as envie de dire oui en plus …

- Bien-sûr que j'ai envie de dire oui … C'est Javi, quoi, tu imagines comment il va être mignon à croquer ! lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants.

Kate éclata de rire.

- Eh bien, dis oui alors ! lança Kate comme une évidence.

- Ce n'est pas si simple …

- Et dire que tu me trouvais compliquer avec mes atermoiements concernant Castle … Tu es pire que moi, vraiment …, constata Kate.

- Il n'y a pas pire que toi, chérie …, répondit Lanie avec un sourire. Quatre ans, tu as mis quatre ans ! Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas perdu de temps pour goûter au fruit défendu …

- Eh bien moi mon fruit défendu, je lui ai dit oui tout de suite, fit remarquer Kate.

- Parce que pour vous deux c'était une évidence …, mais Espo et moi c'est compliqué …

- Mais tu as envie de dire oui, alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager, enfin ce n'était pas qu'une impression d'ailleurs.

- Comme toi, je te le rappelle. Mais s'il te fait sa demande, c'est qu'il y a sûrement longuement réfléchi …

- Et si dans six mois, ou dans un an, il se lasse ?

- Il ne se lassera pas, affirma Kate.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

- S'est-il lassé de toi depuis toutes ces années ? Il est toujours revenu vers toi, lui le premier d'ailleurs, à chaque fois. Il n'a jamais eu d'autre vraie relation depuis que vous avez commencé à vous fréquenter, Lanie.

- On passe notre temps à être ensemble, se quitter, se remettre ensemble …

- Tu sais que c'est différent maintenant. Il vit quasiment chez toi. Vous ne vous quittez plus depuis des mois. S'il te fait sa demande, c'est que de son côté, il n'a plus aucune peur par rapport à l'idée du mariage. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de te rendre malheureuse.

- Oui … Mais si … je ne sais pas … J'ai peur que ça change quelque chose. Peut-être qu'une fois qu'on est mariés, c'est un peu comme si on était acquis l'un à l'autre, comme s'il n'y avait plus besoin de se séduire, de se surprendre … la routine quoi …

- Ce n'est pas une fatalité ça. Castle ne cesse de me surprendre … je t'assure …, je me demande bien d'ailleurs ce qu'il mijote.

- Ce qu'il mijote ?

- Oui, il a comploté avec les gars pour mon cadeau de Noël … Enfin ce n'est pas le sujet. Rien n'a changé depuis qu'on est mariés si c'est de ça dont tu as peur … dans n'importe quel domaine d'ailleurs …

- Même le sexe ?

- Lanie …

- Quoi ? sourit-elle. J'essaie juste de comprendre …

- Tu parles, tu essaies de me soutirer des informations croustillantes. Si je te dis que rien n'a changé, rien n'a changé … même le sexe.

Lanie eut l'air de réfléchir. Contrairement à Kate, elle n'avait jamais imaginé se marier. Pendant longtemps, elle n'y avait vu aucun intérêt, et même plus de désagrément qu'autre chose. Mais depuis quelques mois, depuis que Javier et elle étaient complètement et totalement investis dans leur relation, depuis qu'elle constatait jour après jour le bonheur de Kate et Castle, l'idée avait fait son chemin. Elle en avait envie. Réellement. Envie de s'engager, d'être totalement à Javier, de construire sa vie avec lui désormais. Elle ne s'imaginait plus vivre sans lui à ses côtés maintenant. Mais elle avait tellement peur.

- Pourquoi tu as dit oui à Castle ? A part le fait que tu es raide dingue de lui …

- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante ? sourit Kate.

- Si …, reconnut Lanie.

- Tu l'aimes plus que tout. Tu ne peux pas te passer de lui.

- Je sais oui … Je n'ai jamais eu envie de me marier. Et avec Javi, j'ai vraiment envie … mais je voudrais être sûre que ça va marcher.

- Lanie …, soupira Kate. Je crois qu'on en a pour la nuit, vu comme c'est parti …

- On n'a pas le temps d'y passer la nuit ! C'est pour ce soir ou demain matin ! s'exclama Lanie.

- Tu veux que je te dise, peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu fasses en sorte qu'il ne te demande pas en mariage, je ne sais pas, disparais quelques jours !

- Tu me proposes de m'enfuir ? lui fit Lanie d'un air indigné.

- Ton cas est désespéré …, répondit Kate avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Kate …

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Ce que je dois faire …,

- Tu sais ce que je pense, affirma Kate.

- Je dois dire oui ?

- Mais bien-sûr que tu dois dire oui … Tu te poses vraiment trop de questions. Lanie, au fond de toi, tu sais que tu aimes Javier plus que tu n'as jamais aimé aucun homme. Parce qu'on le sait forcément … Tu le sais, mais tu as juste peur …, peur de sauter le pas. Et il y a un moment, où il faut se lancer … combien de fois m'as-tu dit d'oser ?

Lanie esquissa un sourire, se souvenant qu'effectivement elle n'avait eu de cesse de dire à Kate de se lancer avec Castle, et qu'il ne l'attendrait pas éternellement.

- S'il te fait sa demande et que tu lui dis non …, tu vas briser quelque chose en lui … Je ne te dis pas de lui dire oui pour lui faire plaisir, mais tu meurs d'envie de dire oui, alors fais-le. Ces inquiétudes que tu as, elles sont normales … Tu n'auras jamais de certitude, parce que la vie est ainsi faite.

Lanie écoutait son amie, assimilant chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait. Kate avait raison. Entièrement raison. Elle lui tenait un discours qui aurait pu être le sien quelques années plus tôt quand son amie refusait de voir qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse de Castle. A croire qu'on était meilleur conseiller pour les autres que pour soi-même.

- Tu sais, le temps passe … Et parfois, du jour au lendemain, tout s'arrête. La vie nous arrache le bonheur qu'on pensait acquis à tout jamais, expliqua Kate, tout à coup le visage fermé, et la voix empreinte d'émotion.

- Oh, Kate …

Lanie s'en voulut soudain d'embêter Kate avec ces inquiétudes après l'horreur de ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

- Ne lui dis pas « non », alors que ton cœur veut dire « oui ». Tu t'en voudras toute ta vie. Faites-vous confiance, Lanie. Vous allez y arriver ensemble, parce que vous vous aimez.

Lanie prit le temps d'assimiler ces derniers mots, et esquissa un sourire.

- Tu as raison.

Kate sourit, soulagée.

- Bon on est sauvé … Tu vas dire oui alors ? lui lança-t-elle.

- Oui … je crois …, répondit Lanie, évasive.

- Comment ça tu crois ? s'étonna Kate.

- Si je ne change pas d'avis d'ici là …, fit Lanie, avec tout le sérieux du monde.

- Mon Dieu, Lanie ! Tu vas me rendre dingue !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Je plaisante, Kate …

- J'espère bien, parce qu'après vingt minutes passées à te raisonner, si tu ne dis pas oui, je t'étrangle !

Elles rirent tous deux de bon cœur.

* * *

><p><span><em>Loft, aux environs de minuit.<em>

La soirée touchant à sa fin, Kevin et Jenny venaient de partir, ne souhaitant pas rentrer trop tard en raison de leur départ de bonne heure le lendemain matin pour aller fêter Noël dans leur famille. Jordan, toujours allongée dans le canapé, et Mark, assis près d'elle, sa main dans la sienne, s'apprêtaient également à partir, tout en discutant avec Kate.

- L'ambulance sera là dans quinze minutes, fit Rick en s'approchant d'eux-trois.

- D'accord, merci, répondit Mark.

- Prévenez-nous quand vous rentrer à Washington pour qu'on passe vous dire au-revoir, ajouta Kate.

- Oui, bien-sûr. Merci à tous les deux, pour cette soirée …, c'était un merveilleux réveillon de Noël, sourit Jordan, les regardant l'un et l'autre.

- Vous savez comme ça nous a fait plaisir …, répondit Kate.

- Oui, je sais …

- Ça ne vous fait pas flipper Mark d'avoir une femme qui lit dans vos pensées ? lui lança Rick.

- Et vous Castle ? répondit Mark avec un petit air taquin. Toutes les femmes lisent dans les pensées de leurs maris, non ?

- Touché ! fit Castle, qui ne pouvait nier, étant donné comment Kate lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Bon, j'avoue, la mienne un peu plus que les autres, sourit Mark, regardant Jordan avec tendresse tout en caressant doucement sa main.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai une question qui me tracasse, Jordan, continua Castle. Cette nuit, vous avez laissé entendre qu'il y avait un dominant et un dominé dans notre couple.

- Oui …, sourit Jordan, connaissant d'avance la question suivante.

- Qui est le dominant ?

- Castle …, tu crois que c'est le moment ? s'offusqua Kate, en soupirant, un brin gênée qu'il se lance dans ce genre d'interrogations devant Mark.

Mais Jordan sourit. Elle savait combien Castle admirait ses capacités à lire dans les gens. Et cela l'avait toujours amusée de lui faire de grandes révélations sur ce qu'elle savait de lui, sans même qu'il n'ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir Castle ? fit-elle, d'un air malicieux.

- Oui !

- De vous deux, le dominant, c'est bien évidemment … Beckett …, affirma Shaw, avec sérieux.

- Comment ça ? s'exclama Castle. Non, mais … n'importe quoi ! Beckett ? C'est moi l'homme, non ?

- Vous êtes un homme, mais elle est flic, et elle a un sacré caractère, répondit Jordan, comme si c'était un constat évident.

- Bon, Castle, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de débattre de ça …, fit remarquer Kate, néanmoins bien contente de l'affirmation de Jordan.

- C'est facile pour toi, Madame la dominante ! lança-t-il sur un ton bougon, qui fit rire Mark.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Castle … Je suis dans le même cas que vous ! lui lança-t-il.

- Ça ne me rassure pas …, répondit Rick.

- Il faut s'y faire, nos femmes nous mènent par leur bout du nez ! s'exclama Mark en riant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils saluèrent la famille Shaw qui partait, escortée par deux ambulanciers, Jordan dans un fauteuil roulant, et Mark, portant Lily, endormie dans ses bras. D'ici quelques jours, quand Jordan serait remise et prête à rentrer à Washington, ils iraient à l'hôpital pour lui dire au-revoir, avec espoir que la prochaine fois ce ne soit pas une enquête qui les amène à se retrouver, mais la simple envie de passer du bon temps entre amis.

- A peine la porte refermée, Rick attira Kate à lui, en l'enlaçant par la taille.

- Tu pourrais faire en sorte d'occuper Lanie quelques minutes ? chuchota-t-il.

- Occuper Lanie ? Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna-t-elle, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Il faut absolument que je parle à Espo avant qu'il parte, expliqua-t-il, voyant que Lanie et Esposito étaient en train de mettre leurs manteaux. Il faut qu'on ait une petite discussion d'homme à homme.

- D'homme à homme ? Tu sais quelque chose ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, essayant de comprendre ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de son mari, se demandant si Esposito avait pu se confier à Rick et Ryan concernant sa demande en mariage.

- Non …, enfin … un peu …, balbutia-t-il. Et toi ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

Il la regardait d'un air suspicieux, tentant lui-aussi de lire dans ses yeux. Peut-être que Lanie avait pressenti quelque chose et en avait parlé à Kate. Sa muse avait l'air bien mystérieuse.

- Non …, enfin pas plus que toi je pense …, répondit-elle, avec un grand sourire.

- Est-ce que Lanie sait ? fit-il, se doutant que Kate comprenait de quoi il voulait parler.

- Que devrait-elle savoir ? lança-t-elle avec son air malicieux.

- Ne m'embrouille pas …, sourit-il, je suis sûre que tu sais.

- Je ne peux rien te dire, fit-elle. J'ai fait ma part du job avec Lanie, alors sois de bon conseil avec Espo, mon cœur, ok ?

- Je le suis toujours, non ?

Il lui sourit, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Quelques minutes plus tard dans le bureau de Castle …_

Rick avait réussi in extremis à entraîner Esposito pour lui parler, soi-disant de sa mission Ferrari. Son ami l'avait suivi, bon gré mal gré, se demandant quel problème il avait encore avec le cadeau de Beckett.

- Un problème avec la mission Ferrari ? demanda Esposito.

- Non. Mais … il faut qu'on parle … mariage …, répondit Castle, prenant un air grave.

- Castle … c'est bon, je vais gérer, soupira Esposito.

- Où tu as vu qu'on improvise une demande en mariage ?

- Je ne vais pas lui demander de toute façon, affirma Esposito, comme une évidence.

- Tu vas lui offrir la bague sans lui demander ? fit Castle, le regardant d'un air sceptique.

- Oui. Je reste sur mon idée de départ …

- Espo … Elle va y croire … Tu as déjà offert une bague à une femme ?

- Non … Je sais ce que vous pensez, Ryan et toi … mais …

- Tu as envie de la demander en mariage ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Elle dirait non.

Il en avait envie oui, mais il était tellement persuadé que Lanie dirait non, qu'il ne voulait prendre aucun risque, par peur d'être déçu qu'elle ne veuille pas s'engager comme lui le désirait, par peur de la voir partir en courant même. Il savait bien que Lanie n'avait jamais été très attirée par l'idée du mariage. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Et puis c'était devenu une évidence. Peut-être parce qu'il voyait le bonheur qu'affichaient Ryan et Castle tous les jours. Peut-être parce qu'il avait envie de concrétiser les choses avec Lanie, après ces années de relation parfois compliquée. Sûrement aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle auprès de lui, et que ce bonheur qu'ils avaient fini par construire, laborieusement au fil des années, était précieux.

- Elle peut dire « non », c'est un risque à prendre, lui fit Castle. Et parce qu'il y a un risque qu'elle dise « non », tu ne demandes pas ? Tu te prives du bonheur qu'elle puisse dire « oui » ?

Esposito eut l'air de réfléchir, tant Castle le poussait dans ses retranchements avec ses questions. Il n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie privée avec lui. Ils plaisantaient oui, souvent, sur les femmes, la séduction, les relations amoureuses au sens large, mais ne parlaient jamais de leurs sentiments ou de leurs émotions. Déjà, avec Ryan, il était rare qu'il se confie, alors avec Castle plus encore. Mais il savait que son ami pouvait être de très bon conseil. Castle avait l'art de glisser des petites phrases ou des petites remarques anodines pleines de bon sens.

- Mets ta fierté de côté …, continua Castle, voyant dans le regard de son ami qu'il commençait à s'interroger. Ne pense à rien d'autre que ce que tu ressens.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire …

- Tu sais, quand j'ai fait ma demande à Beckett … je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais perdre d'un seul coup tout ce que j'avais patiemment réussi à construire avec elle, et que si elle disait non, je la perdrais elle, définitivement. Mais j'ai pris le risque … parce qu'il y a un moment où quand tu désires quelque chose plus que tout au monde, il faut se lancer, sans ne se préoccuper de rien d'autre que de suivre son cœur.

- Et si elle avait dit non ?

- J'aurais été malheureux, anéanti. Mais elle aurait su. Elle aurait su que je l'aimais au point de vouloir faire d'elle ma femme, passer ma vie avec elle. Peut-être qu'elle aurait réfléchi ensuite, peut-être que quelques temps plus tard, elle aurait dit oui … Je ne sais pas, elle a dit oui tout de suite …, enfin presque …, sourit Castle.

- Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ?

- Quoique tu décides, ne lui offre pas cette bague sans la demande en mariage qui va avec. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle est du genre à s'attendre à une demande …, répondit Castle, sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- Ton petit doigt ? s'étonna Esposito, soudain curieux.

- Oui. Mon petit doigt …. qui s'avère être aussi un lieutenant de police diablement sexy … et terriblement …

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, mec, l'interrompit Esposito. Lanie a parlé à Beckett ?

- Oui.

- Elle sait que j'envisage de la demander en mariage ? Comment sait-elle ? fit-il, surpris.

- Je ne sais pas si elle sait. Beckett n'a rien voulu me dire. Mais a priori, elle avait l'air plutôt positive …

- Plutôt positive ? Elle va dire « oui » alors ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Mais ne pense pas à ce qu'elle va répondre. Je sais que c'est stressant, mais fais-le si pour toi ça a du sens. Fais-le si ton cœur te dit de le faire.

- Je comprends pourquoi Beckett craque pour toi, parfois tu peux être sacrément sensé.

- Elle ne craque pas pour moi. Elle est folle de moi.

- C'est pareil …

- Pareil ? Il y a une nuance de taille ! lança Rick en riant.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chambre de Rick et Kate, une heure du matin.<em>

Dans l'obscurité, blottie sous la couette, la tête posée sur le torse de Rick, Kate sentait qu'elle allait se laisser emporter par le sommeil en quelques secondes. Elle était épuisée, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, et tellement apaisée de retrouver le cocon de leur lit douillet. Les yeux fermés, elle savourait simplement la caresse de la main de Rick sur son bras, et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Leurs amis étaient partis, seul Jim restant passer la nuit ici. Avant que chacun ne regagne sa chambre, les cadeaux avaient été déposés au pied du sapin. Mais Kate avait confié le soin à son père de garder le cadeau de Rick jusqu'au lendemain matin, redoutant que, poussé par la curiosité, Rick ne se promène au milieu de la nuit pour aller jeter un œil aux cadeaux avant tout le monde. Il en était fort capable. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait prévu de gérer son cadeau à elle. Les gars étaient-ils allés l'acheter à sa place ? Ou bien s'étaient-ils contentés d'apporter quelque chose qui allait lui servir à élaborer son cadeau ? Auquel cas, il faudrait que Rick s'active en pleine nuit. Son esprit était bien trop fatigué pour réfléchir davantage. Et elle préférait se laisser surprendre, curieuse de savoir l'idée qu'il aurait eue, sachant qu'il ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, mais aussi impatiente de découvrir son sourire demain matin quand il ouvrirait son cadeau.

- C'était une soirée magique … chuchota-t-il, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

- Oui … une merveilleuse soirée …, répondit-elle en baillant.

Il se tut quelques secondes, repensant à chacun des moments qui avaient rendu cette soirée unique et inoubliable.

- Lanie va dire « oui » ? demanda-t-il.

- Espo va la demander en mariage ? répondit Kate.

- Tu ne réponds pas, sourit-il.

- Toi d'abord …, chuchota-t-elle.

- Je pense qu'il va oser. Tu connais, Espo … il ne s'est pas trop étalé sur ses sentiments, mais il en a vraiment envie. Sauf qu'il flippe …

- Elle dira oui …, murmura Kate, dans un soupir.

- Elle dira oui ? J'espère qu'il va oser alors. Tu les imagines mariés ces deux-là … Trop drôle.

- Hum …

- Si un jour on en a marre d'être flics, on pourrait …

- Tu n'es pas flic, Castle …, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- J'ai tendance à oublier ce détail … Si un jour, tu en as marre d'être flic, on pourrait se reconvertir dans le mariage …. Le marché est porteur … On est de bons conseils tous les deux …

- Castle …, soupira Kate, commençant à s'assoupir. Bonne nuit …

Il sourit, la sentant s'endormir dans ses bras, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Bonne nuit, ma chérie …

Il adorait cette sensation. Sentir son souffle ralentir, alors qu'il caressait doucement son bras nu, la joue posée tendrement contre ses cheveux. Il était si fatigué lui-aussi. Mais il fallait qu'il lutte contre le sommeil. Il n'avait pas le choix. Quand Kate dormirait profondément, il devrait réussir à s'extirper de ses bras et du lit, sans la réveiller, afin d'aller s'occuper de son cadeau. Cette ultime mission l'inquiétait un peu, car il n'était pas à l'abri que Kate, ne sentant plus sa présence dans le lit auprès d'elle, ne se lève pour venir voir ce qu'il fabriquait comme cela lui arrivait parfois. Cette nuit, il misait sur le fait qu'elle était plus fatiguée que jamais après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne se réveillerait pas. Quant à sa mission en elle-même, elle allait lui prendre du temps, et il se demandait s'il arriverait à dormir un peu cette nuit.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 47<strong>

_Loft, New-York, 2 h du matin._

Rick avait réussi, non sans mal, à faire rouler doucement Kate sur le côté, alors qu'elle était blottie dans ses bras, sans qu'elle ne se réveille, pour quitter à pas de loup la chambre, prenant soin de refermer la porte. Il avait récupéré ses précieux ingrédients dans le tiroir de son bureau, et dans la pénombre, avait rejoint le salon, emmitouflé dans sa robe de chambre. Un instant, il avait contemplé le sapin scintillant dans le calme de la nuit, avec son lot de cadeaux colorés soigneusement disposés à son pied. Puis, son regard s'était porté sur les deux angelots accrochés aux branches du sapin. Celui d'Alexis, usé par le temps, et par les mauvais traitements infligés si souvent par les petites mains de sa fille quand elle était enfant. Alexis devait avoir trois ou quatre ans la première fois. Elle avait craqué pour cet angelot dans la boîte des décorations, et se l'était approprié. Il avait dès lors accompagné chacun de ses Noël. Le petit ange du bébé, suspendu à côté, était encore tout neuf. Quatre mois à patienter. Il avait tellement hâte de savoir si c'était un petit garçon ou une petite fille, de le voir, de le prendre dans ses bras, de lire le bonheur de Kate dans ses yeux. Et en même temps, il aimait voir Kate enceinte. Il ne se lassait pas de son ventre rond, et de tout ce qu'il symbolisait, sans parler de ses formes généreuses, et de son sourire radieux, pleinement épanoui. En pensant ainsi à elle, il reprit ses esprits. S'il ne voulait pas y passer la nuit, il avait fort à faire.

Il rejoignit la cuisine, alluma le moins de lumière possible, et sortit tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Il avait prévu de préparer pour Kate ces petits biscuits qu'elle lui avait fait découvrir une fois il y a fort longtemps, au tout début de leur relation, et qui avaient tellement de sens pour elle. C'était le premier week-end qu'ils avaient passé entièrement tous les deux, au loft, sans enquête, sans devoir se cacher, sans personne pour les déranger. Cela faisait deux semaines que leur relation avait basculé, et que tout avait commencé, pour leur plus grand bonheur à tous deux. Mais pris par le travail, c'était la première fois qu'ils passaient autant de temps juste tous les deux hors du poste. Deux jours entiers à se perdre dans de longues discussions, à faire l'amour encore et encore, à se taquiner, à rire, à s'aimer. Il gardait un souvenir magique de ce premier week-end, où toutes leurs émotions semblaient décuplées par le bonheur de vivre toutes ces premières fois ensemble. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'autres week-ends de ce genre depuis, tout aussi émoustillants, euphorisants et exaltants. Mais le premier, comme toutes ses premières fois avec Kate, tenait une place particulière dans son cœur. Dans celui de sa muse aussi. Ce week-end-là, c'est comme s'il était tombé amoureux une seconde fois. Kate s'était révélée à lui, comme il ne l'avait jamais vue encore. Il aimait déjà tout ce qu'elle était, et qu'il avait découvert de jour en jour à ses côtés. Mais ce week-end-là, il avait vu la femme amoureuse, alors qu'elle ne lui avait encore pas avoué toute l'étendue de ses sentiments. Une femme amoureuse, à la fois tendre, sensuelle, coquine et aguicheuse, mais aussi joueuse, taquine, rieuse. Un vrai tourbillon de bonheur qui s'était définitivement emparé de son cœur. Le dimanche matin, alors qu'il se remettait difficilement de sa folle nuit, elle lui avait préparé ces biscuits que sa mère avait coutume de cuisiner lorsqu'elle était enfant pour les lendemains de fête, partagés avec la famille ou les amis. De délicieux petits biscuits à la cannelle, au gingembre et à la vanille. Il se souvenait par cœur de la recette, parce que ce week-end-là, comme souvent, il avait observé, contemplé, savouré le moindre geste de Kate. Il s'était enivré de la moindre de ses mimiques, il avait bu ses paroles. Il la revoyait encore s'activant dans la cuisine, si sexy et envoûtante, tout juste vêtue d'une de ses chemises. Et lui, à peine réveillé, assis près de l'îlot central à ne rien faire d'autre que la contempler et l'écouter. Elle lui avait raconté l'histoire des petits biscuits, qui, comme chaque toute petite chose qui rattachait Kate au souvenir de sa mère, l'avait touché lui-aussi. Ce week-end-là, il avait su que jamais plus il ne pourrait vivre sans elle. Et à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il avait l'impression de la revoir ce matin-là, lui préparer le plus simplement du monde des petits biscuits, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Juste parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Il savait qu'en découvrant ces biscuits au pied du sapin, elle penserait inévitablement à ce premier week-end et ce qu'ils représentaient pour eux deux. Mais elle penserait aussi à sa mère. Elle y penserait avec tendresse et douceur, et elle serait touchée qu'en cette période toujours un peu douloureuse pour elle, il ait eu à cœur de perpétrer une des traditions de sa mère. Celle des petits biscuits des lendemains de fête. Mais il y ajouterait sa petite touche personnelle, juste pour elle, qui en ferait un merveilleux cadeau de Noël. Pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper de préparer la pâte à biscuits. Puis il pourrait entamer la mise en œuvre de sa touche personnelle, avant, enfin, de finaliser la cuisson des biscuits. Il ignorait combien de temps tout cela lui prendrait, mais ce n'était pas très grave, tant que le cadeau de Kate était prêt au petit matin.

Même s'il se souvenait des ingrédients, et des gestes de Kate, il avait pris le temps de vérifier sur internet les quantités nécessaires, histoire de ne pas rendre son cadeau immangeable. Il était donc occupé à battre les blancs d'œufs avec le sucre, quand il aperçut sa mère, descendant cahin-caha les escaliers, tentant de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle était en chemise de nuit, mais n'avait pas dû dormir, car elle avait l'air bien réveillée.

- Richard ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ne fais pas de bruit, Mère ! lui chuchota-t-il en lui faisant signe de se taire.

- Tu avais encore un petit creux avec tout ce qu'on a mangé ce soir ? murmura Martha, surprise de le trouver à la cuisine en pleine nuit.

Martha contourna l'îlot central pour aller faire chauffer de l'eau, en vue de se préparer un thé.

- C'est le cadeau de Noël de Kate … Il y a un peu … urgence, répondit-il à voix basse.

- Un peu ? Le mot est faible …, ironisa-t-elle.

- Le Père-Noël fait sa tournée dans la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre. Je suis parfaitement dans les temps …, assura-t-il. Et puis je te rappelle qu'on a failli se faire tuer hier, ça a quelque peu mis à mal mes projets.

Elle ne répondit rien, l'observant mélanger du beurre fondu à sa préparation, tout en repensant aux événements de ces dernières heures, à l'angoisse qu'elle avait eue de les savoir, Katherine et lui, entre les mains de ce psychopathe. Elle avait eu si peur. Même si pour Alexis et Jim, elle avait fait preuve d'optimisme, elle avait imaginé le pire. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit. Malgré la soirée festive et joyeuse qu'ils avaient passée, une part d'elle-même continuait de ressasser cette douloureuse attente, et de penser à ce qu'avaient enduré Richard et Katherine. Elle n'aurait de cesse de s'inquiéter pour eux. Même si Katherine était en congé maternité pour plusieurs mois, elle reprendrait le chemin du poste un jour, et Richard avec elle. C'était leur vie. C'était ainsi qu'ils étaient heureux. Et même si elle se faisait du souci pour eux, les savoir ensemble la rassurait. Ils étaient la force l'un de l'autre.

- Tu as fini par trouver une idée alors …, sourit gentiment Martha, le regardant s'affairer.

Martha avait eu vent de cette histoire de cadeau à moins de cinq dollars, qui avait bien déstabilisé son fils au départ. Elle avait vu Richard se creuser la tête, en vain, leur demander des idées à elle et Alexis. Chacune y était allée de son conseil. Il voulait le cadeau parfait. Celui qui dirait tout, qui la toucherait, qui la ferait sourire. Richard ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Encore plus quand il s'agissait de Katherine.

- Oui …, la nuit dernière … à l'hôpital … Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je pensais à Kate …, et j'ai trouvé l'inspiration, expliqua-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est ta muse …, répondit Martha, avec un sourire, venant s'installer à l'îlot central avec sa tasse de thé fumant.

- En effet, sourit-il à son tour.

Elle le regardait s'affairer, en pleine nuit, dans le seul but de faire plaisir à sa femme. Richard avait beau être ce grand enfant qui l'agaçait parfois, qui l'exaspérait de temps en temps, il était d'une générosité sans borne quand il s'agissait de faire plaisir à ceux qu'il aimait. Et pour Katherine, s'il avait pu lui décrocher la lune pour la lui offrir au pied du sapin, il l'aurait fait. Elle le trouvait tellement attendrissant, là, dans sa robe de chambre, concentré sur sa pâte à biscuit comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? s'étonna Rick, tout en finissant de mélanger les derniers ingrédients.

- Non … mais ce n'est pas grave, je dormirais mieux demain. Tu sais à mon âge …, soupira-t-elle avec résignation, avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

- C'est ton futur déménagement qui te tracasse et t'empêche de dormir ? demanda Rick avec un petit sourire.

- Oh, diable, non ! Je suis toute excitée !

- Excitée ? A croire que c'était l'enfer de vivre ici …, fit-il, histoire de la taquiner.

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire …, sourit-elle. Il était temps que je vole de mes propres ailes.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire …

- Les nouveaux départs sont grisants … Et puis, ça va faire du bien à tout le monde de se retrouver un peu … chez soi … Katherine a besoin d'être ici pleinement chez elle.

- Kate se sent chez elle, ici …

- Je sais qu'elle s'y sent bien, mais sans sa belle-mère dans les pattes ce sera encore mieux, sourit-elle.

- Et c'est aussi dur pour elle que pour moi de te voir partir, ajouta-t-il comme une évidence.

- Ah oui ? fit-elle avec un sourire, attendrie par le sous-entendu, glissé, l'air de rien, par son fils.

Elle le regardait s'appliquer à faire des petits tas avec la pâte sur une feuille de papier sulfurisé.

- Comment a réagi Alexis à l'annonce de cette grande nouvelle ?

- Très bien. Alexis est adulte, Richard … Elle peut vivre sans sa grand-mère à la maison. Bientôt, elle partira elle-aussi …

- Merci de me le rappeler, soupira-t-il.

- De rien. Je suis là pour ça, fit-elle avec un sourire. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je partais au bout du monde …

- Non. Mais tu pars … Il se pourrait que je me sois habitué à ta présence … envahissante.

Elle sourit tant Richard avait toujours une façon bien à lui de lui dire les choses. Il releva les yeux vers elle, et se contenta d'esquisser un sourire, qui disait combien elle allait lui manquer. Outre la bonne humeur que sa mère apportait au loft, il aimait aussi ces discussions sérieuses qu'ils avaient de temps en temps, comme cette nuit. Malgré sa douce folie, sa mère était de très bon conseil, en particulier concernant Kate. Elle l'avait toujours poussé à aller de l'avant dans sa relation. Elle avait l'art de mettre le doigt sur la petite chose, le petit détail qui le faisait réagir. Elle s'efforçait aussi de lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa relation avec Alexis, de canaliser les craintes qu'il avait encore à voir sa fille devenir adulte et s'éloigner du lit. Elle était finalement, quoiqu'il en dise parfois, et malgré ses taquineries constantes, l'un des piliers dans sa vie, une présence aimante et rassurante, toujours là pour lui, qui faisait partie de son équilibre. D'une certaine façon, elle l'aidait encore à grandir, comme si aujourd'hui, elle rattrapait le temps perdu pendant son enfance et son adolescence où elle n'était pas toujours présente autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

- Ce sont des biscuits que tu prépares pour Katherine ? demanda-t-elle, en finissant son thé.

- Oui. Mais des biscuits spéciaux … Tu sauras demain. Je reviens …, fit-il en s'éloignant vers son bureau, pour réapparaître trente secondes plus tard, avec une feuille de papier et un stylo.

Il s'assit en face d'elle, à l'îlot central, et se mit à écrire. Martha ne dit rien, ne posant pas davantage de questions sur cette surprise que Richard préparait. Elle se contenta de l'observer de loin écrire ce qui ressemblait, parfois à quelques mots, parfois à de courtes phrases. Il avait souvent des idées totalement farfelues, mais quand il s'agissait de faire plaisir à Katherine, il avait toujours les idées les plus romantiques et touchantes qui soient. Elle bénissait le jour où Richard avait rencontré cette femme qui avait changé sa vie. Elle le rendait heureux comme aucune autre avant elle. Elle l'aimait comme aucune autre ne l'avait aimé. Avec elle à ses côtés, elle l'avait vu changer, mûrir, s'assagir. Elle l'avait vu atteindre cette sérénité, ce bonheur simple auquel il aspirait depuis toujours.

Rick réfléchissait pour trouver les mots justes. Il avait beaucoup d'idées, mais il lui fallait les exprimer simplement, avec humour ou tendresse selon les cas. Il ne s'agissait pas d'écrire un roman. Et la concision n'était pas toujours son fort. Là, en écrivant pour Kate, en pensant à elle, les images de la nuit dernière s'immiscèrent de nouveau dans son esprit, et firent resurgir la petite douleur du fond de son cœur. Il s'arrêta soudain d'écrire, et leva les yeux vers sa mère. Il avait besoin de lui dire.

- J'ai eu si peur …, fit-il doucement, le visage fermé.

A avouer ainsi à sa mère cette douleur qui restait en lui, il sentit aussitôt l'émotion l'envahir. Elle comprit instantanément de quoi il parlait. Elle avait vu à l'hôpital combien il avait l'air bouleversé, même s'il tentait de n'en rien laisser paraître, et plaisantait, comme toujours, pour dissimuler ses douleurs et ses tracas.

- Tyson allait la tuer … S'il l'avait tuée …, Mère, … s'il l'avait tuée …, continua-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Elle vit le chagrin dans ses yeux, perçut l'émotion dans sa voix.

- Oh … Richard … chéri … Katherine va bien maintenant. Tout va bien.

- Oui … Mais … J'ai cru vivre un cauchemar. J'ai vu+ sa souffrance … sans rien pouvoir faire … et …

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, qu'il refoula en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air.

- Et … je n'ai cessé de lui dire qu'on allait s'en sortir.

- Et vous vous en sortis, chéri.

Touchée par la douleur de son fils, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle savait, depuis longtemps, que s'il arrivait un jour quelque chose à Katherine, malgré tout l'amour dont Alexis et elle pourraient l'entourer, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Quand elle avait reçu cette balle dans la poitrine, Richard n'avait plus été que l'ombre de lui-même, dévasté par la hantise de la perdre, par le sentiment de culpabilité aussi. Et elle n'était pas encore sa femme, même pas sa petite amie.

- J'ai cru que j'allais la perdre cette fois … et que ce serait fini pour toujours … Et sans elle, Mère, je …je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans elle.

- Je sais, chéri … Je sais …

Elle regarda les yeux brillants de son fils, avec cette intensité qui disait tout. Katherine était l'amour de sa vie. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, il aurait sacrifié sa propre vie pour elle, et rien n'aurait pu l'en empêcher, même pas peut-être l'amour de sa fille. Elle en avait pleinement conscience, ne le jugeait pas pour ça, et bizarrement, l'aimait même davantage encore pour cet amour plus fort que tout qu'il portait à sa femme.

- Mais elle va bien, fit-il, esquissant un sourire, reprenant le dessus sur son émotion. Elle est en vie … et elle va bien. Tout va bien.

Il ne voulait plus penser à tout ça. Il ne voulait pas que Tyson marque son cœur ainsi en ce jour de Noël. Ce serait le laisser gagner, encore, par-delà sa mort.

- Tant que tu seras près d'elle, Katherine ira bien, chéri, et toi aussi … Parce qu'il y a entre elle et toi, toi et elle … toutes ces choses qui vous unissent, et que nous, le commun des mortels, ne pouvons même pas comprendre …

Il esquissa un sourire, touché et séduit par la façon dont sa mère décrivait sa relation avec Kate, une relation qu'elle avait vue, de loin, naître, puis s'épanouir. Une relation qui lui avait fait peur à une époque quand elle le rendait malheureux, elle qui ne supportait pas de le voir se faire du mal. Mais elle avait vue, elle avait compris, à quel point Kate était le souffle dont il avait besoin pour vivre.

- Alors chasse cette douleur au fond de ton cœur, et ne pense plus à ce qui serait arrivé si les choses avaient mal tourné. Savoure votre bonheur. Pleinement.

Il sourit, largement cette fois, acquiesçant du regard.

- Sur ce beau discours, je te laisse, je vais voir si les bras de Morphée veulent bien accueillir une vieille actrice épuisée …, fit-elle en se levant, pour aller poser sa tasse de thé dans l'évier.

Rick se leva à son tour, et vint se poster devant elle, lui ouvrant grand les bras. Elle s'avança pour qu'il l'enlace, et la serre contre lui.

- Merci …, fit-il déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Que ferais-je sans toi …

- Bien plus de bêtises, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Je t'aime, Mère.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, chéri.

Ils se sourirent simplement, avec toute la pudeur qui les caractérisait, et la tendresse qui les unissait.

* * *

><p><span><em>Vendredi 25 décembre<em>

_Loft, New-York, aux environs de 8 h._

La lumière du soleil l'avait réveillée, filtrant légèrement à travers l'entrebâillement des rideaux, pour venir glisser sur son visage. Cette luminosité la surprit tellement qu'elle mit du temps à réaliser et à ouvrir les yeux, tant elle avait l'impression d'être plongée dans un rêve. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu un rayon de soleil, avec toute cette neige qui n'en finissait plus de tomber et de blanchir la ville. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, constatant qu'effectivement un rayon de soleil venait jouer avec sa joue et l'éblouir. Elle se sentait reposée ce matin, le corps moins endolori que la veille. Le temps de quelques secondes, elle caressa son ventre, sentait les petits mouvements matinaux du bébé. Tout allait bien. Elle se tourna vers Rick, qui dormait à poings fermés, la couette remontée jusque sous le menton. Elle percevait à peine le souffle de sa respiration. D'habitude, le matin de Noël, il était toujours le premier debout. C'était le seul matin de l'année où il arrivait sans souci à se lever avant elle, grisé, comme un petit garçon, par l'euphorie de l'ouverture des cadeaux. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait encore être plongé en plein sommeil. Elle sourit en se demandant s'il s'était relevé cette nuit pour s'occuper de son cadeau. Il en était fort capable. Décidant de le laisser dormir pour l'instant, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, sans qu'il n'ait aucune réaction, et se glissa doucement hors du lit. Elle regarda rapidement l'heure sur son téléphone, avant d'enfiler un pantalon de pyjama, et ses pantoufles pour rejoindre le salon.

Elle sourit en apercevant son père dans la cuisine, déjà habillé, occupé à préparer des crêpes et des pancakes pour le petit-déjeuner, comme s'il était chez lui, parfaitement à l'aise. Rien que cette image la ravit, réalisant le chemin parcouru.

- Bonjour, Papa, fit-elle doucement, en venant l'embrasser.

- Bonjour, ma chérie …répondit-il.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle, ravie de partager ce petit moment avec son père.

- Parfaitement, bien, oui. Cela fait des années que je ne t'avais pas vue le matin au réveil …, constata-t-il, en la regardant tendrement.

- Et moi des années que je ne t'avais pas vu faire la cuisine ..., sourit-elle, l'observant s'affairer autour de la poêle, tout en s'asseyant à l'îlot central.

- Oh, c'est trois fois rien … c'est ma petite contribution à ce Noël, pour vous remercier de m'avoir invité.

- C'est gentil, papa, mais tu n'as pas à nous remercier de quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde est heureux de t'avoir avec nous.

- Et je le suis aussi …

Elle voyait, oui, qu'il était heureux. Comme Rick l'avait amenée elle, à redécouvrir le bonheur de fêter Noël, elle était parvenue à sortir son père de sa coquille, pour qu'à son tour, il se nourrisse de l'ambiance chaleureuse de Noël. Maintenant, il irait de l'avant, porté par tout ça, par ce bébé qui pointerait le bout de son nez dans quelques temps.

- Veux-tu du café ? proposa-t-il gentiment.

- Pas tout de suite, merci … Je vais attendre Rick … s'il se réveille un jour …

Elle observa le sapin, tout illuminé, et les cadeaux à son pied. Elle aperçut une sorte de petite boîte soigneusement emballée dans du papier brillant qui n'était pas là la veille quand ils étaient allés se coucher. Soit le Père-Noël était réellement passé cette nuit, soit Rick, ce ne pouvait être que lui, avait rajouté son cadeau au pied du sapin. Elle était impatiente de découvrir ce qui se cachait dans ce paquet. Mais peut-être plus encore d'offrir son cadeau à son mari. Elle voulait le faire dans l'intimité. Il devait être le seul à le découvrir.

- Ton cadeau pour Richard est là, lui fit son père, en lui montrant l'enveloppe dorée posée sur l'îlot central, qu'il avait précieusement protégée en attendant le jour J.

- Merci, papa, répondit Kate, en récupérant le cadeau de Rick.

- Tu sais, toi ?

- Non, sourit-elle.

- Il ne pourra s'empêcher de te le dire, constata Jim avec un sourire. Richard est plutôt du genre bavard.

- Oui …, je sais bien. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il va être si heureux.

- Oui. C'est une très jolie idée que tu as eue là.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Martha, puis d'Alexis, encore en chemise de nuit et pyjamas, qui les saluèrent avec le sourire, toutes deux excitées comme des puces à l'idée de découvrir les cadeaux. Jim, comme s'il vivait ici depuis toujours, leur servit le café et le thé, ce qui canalisa leur énergie matinale, le temps que Kate aille réveiller Rick. Martha goûta avec délectation les pancakes de Jim, ne manquant pas de s'extasier devant ses talents culinaires, tandis qu'Alexis, telle une petite fille, tentait de faire avouer sa grand-mère quant au contenu de son cadeau.

Kate rejoignit la chambre, son enveloppe à la main, constatant que Rick était toujours profondément endormi. A croire qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle posa l'enveloppe au pied du lit, et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Elle devait non seulement le réveiller, mais profiter de ce moment, pour lui offrir son cadeau, avant qu'ils ne rejoignent tous deux le salon. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, et elle ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'il ne s'extasie devant tout le monde. Il fallait qu'il demeure une bonne dose de mystère.

Il était allongé sur le ventre, la couette remontée jusqu'au cou. Elle glissa légèrement sa main dans ses cheveux, caressant doucement l'arrière de sa tête.

- Rick …, chuchota-t-elle.

- Comme il ne réagit pas le moins du monde, elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser dans son cou, puis un autre sur sa joue. Il émit un petit grognement, qui l'attendrit.

- Mon cœur … le Père-Noël est passé …

Comme si la perspective d'ouvrir les cadeaux parvenait à l'extirper du sommeil, il se retourna enfin vers elle, mais sans ouvrir les yeux, l'air toujours aussi endormi. Elle posa sa main dans la chaleur de son cou, caressant sa joue du bout du pouce, avant de venir embrasser sa bouche. Elle le sentit réagir, quand sa bouche réclama, dans un murmure de plaisir, un deuxième baiser. Il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu sais que dans les contes de fées, c'est le prince charmant qui réveille la princesse endormie d'un baiser … Pas l'inverse …, sourit-elle, passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Hum …. ton prince charmant est un peu fatigué ce matin …, murmura-t-il.

- La nuit a pourtant été calme, répondit-elle, faisant glisser sa main en une caresse dans son cou.

- Pas si calme pour moi …, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir chevauché toute la nuit sur mon beau destrier blanc …

Elle éclata de rire, ce qui acheva de le mettre de bonne humeur malgré son manque de sommeil.

- Allez lève-toi. Tout le monde est impatient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

- Oui, et moi-aussi ! lança-t-il en se redressant d'un bond.

Il l'embrassa, soudain tout excité et parfaitement réveillé, et sauta presque hors du lit, prêt à filer vers le salon.

- Rick, attend. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, lui lança Kate, en attrapant l'enveloppe dorée au pied du lit.

Il s'approcha d'elle, observant l'enveloppe avec un grand sourire.

- C'est mon cadeau ?

- Oui … Je ne peux pas te le donner devant tout le monde …

- C'est un truc coquin ? proposa-t-il, taquin.

- Non, sourit-elle.

Kate lui tendit la grande enveloppe recouverte de papier brillant. Il s'en saisit, impatient de découvrir le cadeau de sa muse, et la retourna des deux côtés, pour bien l'observer. Elle était impatiente aussi, et sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas peur, mais comme si son cœur anticipait le bonheur de Rick, elle sentait déjà l'émotion s'emparer d'elle. Elle ne lui avait jamais offert un cadeau pareil, un cadeau dont elle-même ignorait l'intégralité du contenu.

- C'est juste pour toi, ok ? Donc ne dis pas un mot quand tu auras ouvert…, lui fit Kate tendrement.

- Mais on est justes tous les deux …, s'étonna-t-il.

- Ouvre, et ne dis rien, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Il déchira doucement le haut de l'enveloppe, plongea sa main à l'intérieur, et en sortit le contenu, un large sourire illuminant son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ce que Kate venait de lui offrir. Une échographie en noir et blanc, accompagnée de quelques mots écrits sur un post-it. Un instant, il resta figé dans sa bulle de bonheur, lisant et relisant la petite phrase, contemplant la photo, tandis que Kate, ignorant elle-même l'annonce que contenait cette enveloppe, se réjouissait simplement de pouvoir savourer le sourire radieux de Rick.

- Oh …. Kate … C'est …, fit-il doucement, relevant les yeux vers elle, cherchant les mots pour exprimer au mieux ce qu'il ressentait.

Il la voyait si heureuse de lui faire ce plaisir, qu'il sentit l'émotion le submerger et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir depuis si longtemps. Il lui arrivait même d'en rêver la nuit. Kate n'avait eu de cesse de lui dire qu'elle voulait garder la surprise. Mais elle venait de lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël. Il savait. Et il était si heureux. Un garçon. Ils allaient avoir un petit garçon. Une fille l'aurait rendu fou de joie. Mais un garçon, c'était le comble du bonheur. Kate allait lui donner un fils. Toutes les émotions se chamboulaient dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Il ne dit rien, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Il avait compris. Elle ne savait pas, elle.

Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser, et elle glissa sa main sur sa joue pour prolonger son baiser, touchée par ce regard empli d'amour qu'il posait sur elle. Son front contre le sien, ses lèvres caressèrent tendrement les siennes, y déposant des petits baisers, tout en la serrant contre lui.

- Merci …, murmura-t-il avec un sourire, tout contre sa bouche, les yeux brillants de larmes, alors que sa main se posait sur son ventre rond.

Le voir si heureux, si ému, la toucha au plus profond d'elle-même. Sous le coup de toutes ces émotions qui se mêlaient, elle sentit son cœur se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. De bonheur. De soulagement après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Il caressa tendrement sa joue, l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Tu avais raison … c'est le plus merveilleux des cadeaux de Noël …

- Tu es content alors ? demanda-t-elle, presque timidement, comme si elle pouvait réellement imaginer qu'il ne le soit pas.

Il la regarda avec toute la tendresse dont débordait son cœur.

- Content ? Kate …, je suis …, je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas de mot …. Chaque jour, je me dis que tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes … Et le jour suivant, tu me rends plus heureux encore …

Il vint l'embrasser de nouveau, goûtant ses lèvres avec tendresse, la serrant contre lui à n'en plus finir.

- Mais … et toi ? Tu ne sais pas alors ?

- Non, sourit-elle. C'est ton cadeau, mon cœur …

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir garder le secret, Kate … c'est trop …, répondit-il, écartant doucement une mèche de cheveux qui courait le long de sa joue.

- Je sais …, sourit-elle. Mais pour l'instant, c'est ton cadeau, d'accord ? C'est juste pour toi.

- Je meurs d'envie de te le dire ….

- Je me doute … mais chut …, fit-elle posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Savoure ton cadeau … Tu me le diras plus tard …

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, et enfouit son visage dans son cou, tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Maintenant qu'il savait, elle mourrait d'envie de savoir elle-aussi. Mais elle voulait qu'il ait ce privilège d'être le seul à savoir, c'était son cadeau. Une petite part d'elle-même se disait que ce devait être un garçon, à en voir l'émotion de Rick, mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait aucune certitude. Il serait tout aussi heureux si c'était une fille.

* * *

><p><span><em>Appartement de Lanie, New-York, 9 h du matin.<em>

Il voulait se lever avant elle, mais sans mettre le réveil à sonner, ce qui était impensable le matin de Noël et l'aurait réveillée elle-aussi, si bien qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait pris sa décision, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'être inquiété alors qu'il aurait dû dormir paisiblement. Il se remémorait ce que Castle lui avait dit hier soir, ce qu'il lui avait confié sur ses craintes lorsqu' qu'il avait fait sa demande à Beckett, le fait qu'il ait eu peur de la perdre pour toujours si elle disait non. Il ressentait la même chose ce matin en se levant, mais il ne pouvait plus vraiment faire marche arrière. Il était sûr de lui. Il allait lui demander, et comme l'avait dit Castle, même si elle refusait, au moins, elle saurait. Elle saurait qu'il avait cru en eux, qu'il l'aimait au point de vouloir qu'elle soit sa femme, lui qui avait toujours craint le moindre engagement.

Il avait rejoint la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, dressant sur un plateau les tasses de café, quelques toasts, et une rose rouge. Il allait la retrouver dans la chambre, gardant au fond de sa main l'écrin avec la bague, quand il la vit apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'air encore ensommeillée. Son cœur s'emballa. Il n'avait pas prévu que les choses se passent ainsi. Elle devait être au lit, et lui prendre le temps de se préparer psychologiquement. Il ne devait pas lui montrer qu'il était stressé, mais elle le connaissait si bien, qu'elle allait s'en apercevoir en un quart de secondes. Il délaissa son plateau sur la table, dissimulant l'écrin dans sa main, pour s'avancer tout sourire, prenant son air le plus détendu possible.

- Hey ma belle, fit-il tendrement, posant sa main dans le creux de son dos pour l'attirer contre lui.

- Bonjour … Tu es déjà debout …, murmura-t-elle, enlaçant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser.

- Oui … Je t'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner …

- Oh, c'est mignon, Javi, fit-elle en apercevant le plateau.

Il la prit par la main pour l'entraîner vers la table, et tira la chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye, et s'installa à côté d'elle. Il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit assise quand il lui ferait sa demande. Sait-on jamais. Il la regarda prendre la rose pour humer le parfum.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

- Hum … oui … Et toi ?

- Oui, mentit-il, avec un sourire.

Il réalisait combien Castle et Ryan avaient eu raison en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas improviser. En y ayant pourtant réfléchi toute la nuit, il ne savait déjà plus comment s'y prendre. Intérieurement, il tenta de se calmer. Il voulait faire les choses simplement. Il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de faire dans l'extravagance pour demander Lanie en mariage. Il la savait déjà séduite par cette simple rose rouge. Et il espérait que ce qu'il allait dire achèverait de conquérir son cœur. Il avait pensé à chacun des mots qu'il lui dirait. Il fallait juste qu'il parvienne à se lancer.

Lanie sentait que Javi n'était pas comme à son habitude. Il était si mignon, un peu hésitant, presque intimidé devant elle. Elle savait qu'il allait lui faire sa demande, maintenant, d'ici quelques secondes, ce qui l'attendrissait bien davantage encore.

- Lanie, je …, commença-t-il, timidement.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, avec un sourire, comme pour l'encourager, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens avec douceur. Savoir qu'elle avait compris le rassura, mais il venait tout juste de commencer, il avait encore tout un discours à déclamer à sa belle. Il sourit, tentant de se détendre.

- Je sais qu'on a souvent plaisanté tous les deux sur le mariage qui n'était pas fait pour nous, se lança-t-il, et qu'on était bien ainsi, sans penser au lendemain, profitant simplement de l'instant présent … Et on a bien profité, souvent profité …

Elle sourit, approuvant du regard, caressant doucement sa main. Elle savait que Javi n'était pas un grand bavard, surtout en matière de sentiments, et le moindre de ses mots la touchait profondément, parce que justement, il avait pris soin de les choisir juste pour elle.

- Parfois, trop souvent, on s'est éloignés l'un de l'autre … à cause de nos peurs, à cause … de la vie …. A chaque fois, être loin de toi a été douloureux … Mais à chaque fois, on a su rebondir, simplement parce que, même si on a eu du mal à construire une relation stable, même si toi et moi on est un peu des handicapés de l'engagement … je t'aime …

- Et je t'aime aussi …, ajouta-t-elle, le regardant avec cette intensité qui le faisait fondre.

Il sourit. Il l'aurait bien embrassée tout de suite, mais ce n'était pas encore fini. Le plus dur restait à faire.

- J'ai vu Ryan se marier … et je me suis souvent moqué de lui, fit-il avec un sourire, mais une partie de moi l'enviait. Et j'ai vu Beckett et Castle se marier … et, j'ai commencé à comprendre l'importance d'avancer à deux, d'avancer avec toi, chérie. Ensemble, on a enfin atteint cet équilibre qui nous manquait tant auparavant.

Il baissa les yeux vers leurs mains, enlacées, s'apprêtant à entamer la partie la plus difficile de sa déclaration.

- L'an passé, quand j'étais dans cet immeuble en feu, avec Ryan … j'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirai pas …, que je ne te reverrai plus, et que jamais je ne pourrais te dire tout ça, que jamais tu ne saurais que … je t'aime plus que tout, que je veux t'avoir près de moi pour le reste de ma vie.

Elle sentit l'émotion empoigner son cœur, et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il lui faisait la plus belle des déclarations. Elle n'aurait pu rêver plus joli moment.

- Je veux continuer à avancer, avec toi, ensemble … Veux-tu être ma femme ? demanda-t-il tendrement, en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle sourit, au bord des larmes, sans parvenir à dire quoi que ce soit. Il fallait qu'elle dise oui, mais il était si craquant, si touchant, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots. Il vit qu'elle était émue, et son sourire ne pouvait que vouloir dire oui, mais il fallait qu'elle le dise.

- Javi …, sourit-elle, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire, et encore moins ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle vit une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux, et s'empressa de le rassurer.

- Oui … Javi. Oui, je veux être ta femme.

Il resta interdit une fraction de seconde, comme s'il ne réalisait pas, sentant son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

- Javi … J'ai dit oui …, fit-elle en souriant, se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Tu as dit oui …, répéta-t-il, peinant à réaliser.

- Oui, j'ai dit oui …, insista-t-elle, caressant sa joue.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que bon tu sais …

- La bague, bébé …, l'interrompit-elle, impatiente, pour le ramener sur terre.

Il réalisa qu'il était si heureux qu'il en avait oublié la bague, et la sortit de son écrin. Il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne. Elle sentit qu'il tremblait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, si ému, si touché, si attendrissant. Elle le regarda lui passer la bague au doigt, savourant cette sensation qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé connaître un jour.

- Elle est magnifique … absolument magnifique …, sourit Lanie en admirant la bague de fiançailles à sa main.

- Tu as dit oui …, répéta-t-il encore.

- Il va falloir t'y faire !

Elle rit, passant ses bras autour de son cou, pour venir l'embrasser, alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, caressant doucement son visage. Il avait les yeux encore brillants de larmes.

- Tu pensais que je dirais « non » ?

- J'avais peur …, reconnut-il, le mariage et toi … Tu ne vas pas réaliser tout à coup et faire marche arrière ?

- Jamais, le rassura-t-elle. Je t'aime, et j'ai envie d'être ta femme de tout mon cœur.

Il sourit, l'embrassant tendrement, remerciant intérieurement Castle, qui lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se priver du bonheur de l'entendre dire « oui », par peur qu'elle dise « non ». Oui, prendre le risque valait le coup. En ce matin de Noël, il était heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

><p><span><em>Loft, New-York, 9 h du matin.<em>

Autour du canapé, chacun avait ouvert ses cadeaux, dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Martha et Alexis, toutes guillerettes, planifiaient déjà, calendrier en main, le week-end où elles pourraient profiter de ce week-end en thalassothérapie que le Père-Noël venait de leur offrir, Martha tentant même de convaincre Jim des vertus de l'eau sur l'élasticité de la peau, passé un certain âge. Rick profita que tous étaient occupés pour apporter à Kate, assise dans le canapé, en train de lire le quatrième de couverture du roman offert par Martha, son dernier cadeau, le sien, encore au pied du sapin.

- Joyeux Noël, fit-il en souriant, lui tendant le paquet.

- Merci …, sourit Kate, en se saisissant de la boîte.

Il s'assit près d'elle, et la regarda, impatient, déballer méticuleusement son cadeau. Elle prit le temps de déchirer le papier, puis ouvrit doucement le couvercle, découvrant une multitude de petits biscuits soigneusement déposés dans du papier de soie violet. Ces biscuits lui rappelèrent instantanément ceux que faisait sa mère pour toute la famille le matin de Noël. En un instant, elle la revit, dans la cuisine, après l'ouverture des cadeaux, s'affairer pour modeler les petits gâteaux, en y mêlant, tantôt du gingembre, tantôt de la cannelle et de la vanille. Elle pouvait presque sentir encore l'odeur des biscuits cuisant dans le four, mêlée à celle du sapin qui embaumait la maison. Mais ces biscuits avaient aussi pour elle le goût de ce premier week-end où elle les avait préparés pour Rick. Un délicieux week-end gravé à jamais dans son cœur, où elle avait savouré pour la première fois le bonheur simple et enivrant d'être avec lui, à chaque instant du jour et de la nuit. Ce week-end-là, chacun de ses mots, chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses sourires l'avaient définitivement rendue folle amoureuse de lui. Elle savait la tendresse particulière qu'il éprouvait lui aussi pour ce premier week-end. Et ces petits biscuits, c'était finalement un peu comme leur madeleine de Proust. Sans même y goûter, ils en connaissaient la saveur, celle de leurs discussions, de leurs éclats de rires, de leurs baisers, de leurs étreintes passionnées ce week-end-là.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un grand sourire, heureuse et étonnée qu'il ait eu cette idée si touchante. Il sut immédiatement, à cette lueur dans ses yeux qu'il adorait, qu'elle était heureuse, et qu'elle comprenait sans qu'il ait besoin de mots pour lui expliquer, comme souvent.

- Merci, mon cœur … C'est adorable …, fit-elle, touchée et attendrie, en s'avançant pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Lis le petit mot … avant de goûter, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle prit le petit morceau de papier, enfoui sous quelques biscuits, et lut à voix basse les quelques phrases que Rick avait écrites : « Joyeux Noël, ma chérie. Chaque biscuit contient un message, juste pour toi. Ne les mange pas tous d'un seul coup … ou bien je ne saurais plus où donner de la tête pour t'offrir tous les cadeaux qu'ils contiennent. »

- Tu as mis quelque chose à l'intérieur ? s'étonna-t-elle, avec un sourire enchanté, tant cette idée d'un mystère à découvrir lui plaisait.

- Oui … à chaque fois que tu en mangeras un, tu découvriras un petit message …

- Oh, Rick …, c'est absolument génial ! lança-t-elle.

- Je sais, oui, sourit-il, fièrement.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, prenant son visage doucement entre ses mains.

- Je t'aime …, lui murmura-t-elle tendrement.

- Moi-aussi, je t'aime …

Ils se sourirent un instant, seul au monde dans leur bulle de bonheur, puis Kate observa de nouveau ces biscuits qu'elle avait bien envie de goûter, autant par gourmandise, que pour découvrir un des messages de Rick.

- Je comprends pourquoi mon prince charmant est fatigué. Tu as dû passer la nuit à faire ces biscuits ? lui fit-elle, l'imaginant cuisiner en pleine nuit, juste pour lui faire plaisir.

- Une bonne partie de la nuit, oui. Mais pour voir ce si joli sourire, je peux veiller toutes les nuits.

Elle sourit, radieuse, avant de reprendre :

-Et cette histoire de Ferrari c'était pour les ingrédients ?

- Oui … les gars m'ont été d'un grand secours, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ce cadeau correspondait tellement à ce qu'il était et ce qu'elle aimait chez lui. Il avait pensé à tout : au doux souvenir de sa mère que lui rappelleraient les biscuits, au délicieux souvenir de ce week-end qu'ils chérissaient tous deux. Il avait pris soin de la surprendre, encore et toujours, par ces messages dissimulés au cœur des biscuits.

- Par contre, garde les biscuits juste pour toi, reprit-il avec un petit sourire. Parce que … les messages …

- Quoi les messages ? s'étonna-t-elle, s'attendant surtout à ce qu'il lui ait écrit quelques-uns des mots doux dont il avait le secret.

- C'est vraiment juste pour toi. Tu verras …

- Il y a des messages coquins ? demanda-t-elle, séduite à cette idée, devinant ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre à demi-mots, sans vouloir trop en révéler.

Il la regardait avec son petit air malicieux et fier de lui, qui voulait tout dire.

- Il y a des petits mots doux … Il y a des questions aussi …

- Des questions ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui …, sourit-il. Et peut-être des petites propositions coquines … mais je ne t'en dis pas plus.

- Si on goûtait alors ? proposa-t-elle, en prenant un biscuit, impatiente d'en savoir plus sur les mystères de ces biscuits.

- Oui. A tes risques et périls …, sourit-il. Prie pour ne pas tomber sur celui où je parle de te … Non, rien. Tu verras bien !

Elle cassa en deux le biscuit pour en tirer le petit morceau de papier que Rick avait glissé à l'intérieur, et lut à voix basse ce qui était écrit. « Notre premier baiser : un petit commentaire Lieutenant Beckett ? ».

- Tu es très malin …, constata-t-elle, avec un sourire.

- Moi ? Non ! fit-il, avec son air innocent.

Elle savait fort bien à quoi faisait référence ce premier message qu'elle venait de lire. Leur premier baiser, ce n'était pas celui qu'elle lui avait donné lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoint au loft le soir où elle avait décidé de laisser parler son cœur. C'était celui qu'ils avaient échangé lors d'une enquête, un jour, pour faire diversion. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait pensé et ressenti ce jour-là, mais elle s'était toujours bien gardée de lui dire.

- C'est mon cadeau mais je crois qu'il te profite à toi-aussi …Tu vas apprendre des informations croustillantes ! lança-t-elle en riant.

- Et attends d'avoir découvert le reste …, répondit-il, d'un air plein de sous-entendus.

- Je dois te répondre alors ? demanda-t-elle, prête à jouer le jeu, tellement ce cadeau la séduisait.

- Tout à l'heure, quand on ne sera que tous les deux … Il y a des oreilles indiscrètes qui nous entourent, sourit-il désignant d'un regard Martha, Alexis et Jim, occupés à étudier le programme du séjour en thalassothérapie.

Elle lui tendit la moitié du biscuit, et ensemble, ils croquèrent chacun dans leur madeleine de Proust.

- C'est délicieux …, fit-elle, avec un murmure de plaisir, reconnaissant le doux parfum de la cannelle.

- Aussi bons que ceux de ta maman ?

- Presque, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Mais ceux d'une maman sont irremplaçables.

- Tout dépend de la maman …, fit-il avec une petite moue, en jetant un regard vers sa mère.

Elle sourit, amusée par sa grimace, comme d'habitude.

- Mais ma mère n'aurait jamais eu l'idée d'y glisser des messages, ajouta-t-elle, surtout de cette nature …

- J'ai hâte que tu découvres les suivants …, ça va être chouette ...

- Chouette … Hum … Pour toi ou pour moi ? fit-elle dans un sourire.

- Nous deux …, avoua-t-il, on partage tout, non ? Tu peux bien partager ton cadeau de Noël avec moi …

A ce moment-là, le téléphone de Kate posé sur l'îlot central bipa indiquant l'arrivée d'un message. Elle alla s'en saisir, et ouvrit le message de Lanie, souriant aussitôt. Elle se rapprocha de Rick, pour lui montrer le message. Il sourit à son tour, découvrant la photo de la main de Lanie, bague au doigt, et les quelques mots l'accompagnant : « J'ai dit oui ! ».

- C'est génial …, fit Rick.

- Oui …, je suis tellement heureuse pour eux. J'ai hâte que Lanie me raconte !

- En tout cas, je t'avais dit … on peut faire fortune dans le conseil matrimonial !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous deux.

* * *

><p><span><em>Bureau de Castle, loft, 13 h 30<em>

La matinée de Noël s'était écoulée paisiblement autour d'un long petit-déjeuner, de joyeuses discussions et d'éclats de rire, tous les cinq partageant le plaisir de cette bulle chaleureuse en famille, comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner dehors. En tout début d'après-midi, Jim était reparti, heureux, remerciant les uns et les autres pour ce Noël si joyeux.

Rick était maintenant assis dans son fauteuil, devant son ordinateur. Pendant que Kate prenait sa douche, il passait en revue nonchalamment les mails qu'il avait reçus au cours de ces deux derniers jours afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien manqué d'important.

- Papa, fit Alexis, en entrant dans son bureau, emmitouflée dans son manteau, comme si elle s'apprêtait à sortir. J'y vais …

- Ah … tu sors ? s'étonna Rick.

- Oui. Avec grand-mère, on s'est dit que vous auriez besoin d'un peu de repos Kate et toi …

- C'est gentil, chérie, mais on peut se reposer avec vous à nos côtés, sourit-il, sachant très bien qu'Alexis lui dissimulait la vraie raison de sa sortie.

- Bon, j'avoue on a toutes les deux des trucs de prévu …

- Le jour de Noël ? s'étonna-t-il. Ma mère et ma fille sont des courants d'air !

- Grand-mère vient de partir. Et moi je vais retrouver Cody …, expliqua-t-elle, tout à fait banalement.

- Hum … le prof de philo …, murmura-t-il, l'air songeur.

- Oui.

- Cody …

- Quoi Cody ? lui lança-t-elle, sentant qu'il avait pris son ton sceptique qu'elle ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

- Rien, répondit-il simplement, avec un sourire, histoire de se rendre tout de suite bien plus agréable.

Depuis l'affaire Pi, il prenait sur lui, et cela lui demandait parfois de fournir un effort surhumain. Mais il avait compris qu'il était tout à son avantage de laisser sa fille mener sa vie sentimentale comme elle l'entendait. Il avait réalisé que peut-être il allait trop loin dans son immixtion dans ses relations, et surtout qu'il pouvait la perdre. Perdre la relation de complicité qui les unissait, et qui déjà s'estompait du fait qu'elle devenait adulte. Il avait souffert de la voir capable de l'exclure de sa vie, pas définitivement, certes, mais tout de même. Depuis sa rupture avec Pi, Alexis avait traversé une période un peu moins sereine, et il s'était bien gardé de tout commentaire. Il la laissait dorénavant évoluer, observant de loin. Mais cette histoire de professeur de philosophie le tracassait malgré tout. Et il avait beau faire des efforts, son instinct protecteur reprenait parfois le dessus sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

- Si, Papa. Je connais cet air …, répondit sa fille, en gardant le sourire.

Elle savait combien celui lui coûtait de la laisser grandir, et qu'il faisait de son mieux. Elle savait aussi qu'il avait souffert de l'affaire Pi, et le jugeait moins sévèrement quand il se mêlait, malgré tout, de sa vie.

- Cody et toi, vous …, commença-t-il, s'arrêtant immédiatement, pour ne pas se montrer trop inquisiteur.

- On ?

- Non, rien. L'époque me manque où tu me racontais tes histoires de cœur et requérais mes précieux conseils, expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

- Papa … je ne suis plus une petite fille …

- Malheureusement …, mais heureusement aussi, admit-il.

- Ah tu vois ! lança-t-il satisfaite.

- Bon alors, raconte-moi …, continua Rick, avec son sourire enjôleur.

- Papa …, soupira sa fille. On commence tout juste à sortir ensemble.

Il ne dit rien, quêtant la suite des informations.

- Je l'aime bien, et pas juste parce qu'il est craquant, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais tu n'en sauras pas plus …

- Il n'est pas un peu trop …, ajouta-t-il, n'osant révéler le fond de sa pensée.

- Vieux ? fit Alexis, comprenant bien évidemment ce qui pouvait tracasser son cher père.

- Voilà, bizarrement je cherchais le mot …

- C'est un homme, et je suis une femme …

- Stop ! Je ne veux plus rien savoir ! lança-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles.

Elle rigola, et il la regarda, attendri.

- Tu sais, reprit-il, de son ton sérieux. Un jour, ma fille, qui est sacrément intelligente et perspicace, m'a dit que si un homme la rendait heureuse, je devrais me réjouir pour elle, car c'était tout ce qui comptait. Alors je me réjouis … un peu …

- Surprise, elle le regarda avec un sourire, comme si elle ne croyait pas à la vérité de ce qu'il disait.

- Non, mais sérieusement, chérie, je suis content de te voir sortir de nouveau et t'amuser.

- Mais ? fit-elle, attendant la suite.

- Quoi ? Mais ?

- Papa, il y a toujours un « mais » avec toi …, fit-elle comme une évidence

- Non, non … pas de « mais » …, assura-t-il.

- Hum …, murmura-t-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Je file alors …

Elle commença à s'éloigner vers la porte, mais son père ne put se retenir de lui glisser une dernière petite chose.

- Dis-moi, une relation prof-élève, c'est bien légal tout ça ? lui lança-t-il sceptique.

- A plus tard, Papa ! lança-t-elle, sans même se retourner ni répondre à sa question.

- A plus tard …

Il esquissa un sourire, en regardant la jeune femme que sa fille était devenue, quitter son bureau, d'un pas léger, presque virevoltante, toute heureuse d'aller retrouver son prétendant.

Il tenta ensuite de se replonger dans la lecture de ses mails, mais son esprit était irrémédiablement attiré par l'image de ce petit garçon que, d'ici quelques mois, il pourrait prendre dans ses bras. Il en avait rêvé. Il n'imaginait pas pouvoir être plus heureux un jour, et pourtant, à chaque fois, un nouveau bonheur venait le combler. Certes, pour contrebalancer la félicité dans laquelle il évoluait avec Kate, il leur arrivait régulièrement des événements angoissants, parfois traumatisants. Mais il était si heureux, et aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrait ternir ce bonheur-là.

La vision de Kate, passant la porte, tout juste vêtue d'une nuisette, le tira subitement et délicieusement de ses songes.

- Tu rêvais ? demanda-t-elle, souriante, en s'approchant de lui.

- Un peu …, répondit-il, en la contemplant.

C'était le début d'après-midi, et elle ne s'était pas habillée. Il se réjouissait à l'avance de ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Il observa ses jambes nues, jusqu'à ses cuisses, sur lesquelles retombait légèrement le tissu vaporeux de sa nuisette. Ses yeux suivirent la courbe de son ventre rond, pour se poser sur sa poitrine, généreuse, ses épaules, son sourire envoûtant.

Sans rien dire, elle vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- J'ai entendu Alexis …, elle est sortie ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, sourit-il. Je crois qu'on est seuls … tous les deux … pour un bon moment …

Elle sourit, comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu, tandis qu'il posait ses mains sur sa taille pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Il devinait qu'elle était nue sous sa nuisette, et il n'en fallait pas plus pour mettre tous ses sens en émoi. Il sentait son délicieux parfum de cerise, la douceur de ses bras contre son cou, et ses yeux qui le dévoraient amoureusement. Elle le rendait fou quand elle faisait ça, si sensuelle et envoûtante. Il savait qu'elle avait envie de lui.

- Tu veux savoir ? demanda-t-elle, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Savoir ?

- Ce que j'ai pensé de notre premier baiser …, répondit-elle, approchant sa bouche de la sienne, happant ses lèvres langoureusement.

Il l'a laissa l'entraîner dans ce baiser fougueux, glissant sa main dans sa nuque pour mieux savourer la passion qu'elle intimait à la caresse de leurs bouches et de leurs langues. Instantanément, son désir s'emballa, et il sentit cette sensation si délicieuse envahir tout son ventre. Doucement, ils reprirent leur souffle dans un soupir de plaisir.

- Je veux savoir depuis des années, Kate …, sourit-il, faisant glisser sa bouche dans son cou.

- Tu crois qu'aujourd'hui je vais tout te dire ? fit-elle, tout en inclinant la tête pour faciliter les baisers de son homme.

- C'est Noël … alors tu es obligée de dire la vérité …, murmura-t-elle, caressant de ses lèvres et de sa langue la peau douce de son cou.

Elle émit un gémissement de plaisir, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, pour presser son visage contre son cou. Lentement, il fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'à sa joue, puis ses lèvres, qu'il goûta de nouveau, jouant avec sa langue à taquiner la sienne.

- Dis-moi …, reprit-il, la regardant tendrement, caressant son bras d'un doigt glissant sur sa peau nue.

- Tu me diras aussi ce que tu en as pensé alors ? répondit-elle, entreprenant de déboutonner sa chemise

- Si tu es gentille …, dit-il doucement, faisant glisser la bretelle de sa nuisette, tout en effleurant son épaule.

Elle sourit. Elle était si belle et désirable. Il sentait combien elle avait envie de l'exciter, de le rendre fou de désir, et il adorait ça.

- J'ai d'abord été … surprise …, commença-t-elle.

- C'était pour détourner l'attention …, sourit-il, savourant la caresse de ses mains qu'elle faisait glisser sur son torse.

- Oui, bien-sûr … , répondit-elle en souriant, comme si elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

Elle fit tomber sa chemise derrière ses épaules, et il l'aida à l'en débarrasser.

- C'était à la fois doux …. , continua-t-elle, déposant un baiser sur son torse, et … excitant ….

Au contact de la langue, et de la bouche de sa muse glissant sur sa peau, il sentit tout son bas-ventre se tendre. Son envie d'elle le fit frissonner, tant il devenait douloureux de patienter. Elle était suffisamment maligne pour émoustiller ses sens par de subtils et presque imperceptibles mouvements du bassin contre le sien, et par ses regards langoureux qui trahissaient l'envie qu'elle avait de lui. Il posa les mains sur ses cuisses, les remontant doucement jusque sa taille, sous le tissu de sa nuisette, constatant avec plaisir qu'elle était effectivement nue. Il posa ses mains sur ses fesses et la pressa contre lui. Elle gémit légèrement contre la peau, de son torse, ce qui l'excita plus encore.

- C'était excitant ? Si j'avais su …, murmura-t-il d'une voix souriante, sans cesser de caresser ses fesses d'une main, remontant l'autre doucement dans son dos.

- C'était un peu comme braver un interdit … terriblement envoûtant …

Il sentit sa langue glisser sur lui avec douceur. Sur son cou, où elle déposa des petits baisers. Sur son torse, où elle vint titiller et mordiller ses tétons. A son tour, il gémit de plaisir.

- Si je ne m'étais pas contrôlée …, ajouta-t-elle, remontant doucement sa bouche vers son cou, tout en embrassant tout son torse de caresses.

- A ce point-là ? sourit-il, posant sa main sur sa joue pour attirer sa bouche à la sienne.

A la façon dont elle lui avait rendu son baiser ce jour-là, il avait senti qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente, loin de là. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais elle l'avait embrassé passionnément, avec désir. Evidemment, la flic qu'elle était avait vite écourté les choses, mais il avait goûté à un délice dont il ne pourrait plus se passer, et elle-aussi, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, même si jamais ils n'en avaient reparlé. Elle lui avouait aujourd'hui ce qu'il supposait déjà, mais l'entendre l'avouer était tellement agréable.

- Si tu savais …, chuchota-t-elle, effleurant ses lèvres de la pointe de sa langue. Et toi ?

- Je te l'ai dit ce jour-là, répondit-il, faisant glisser ses mains sous sa nuisette, de sa taille jusque ses cuisses, s'attardant sur ses fesses, encore et encore. C'était divin … J'ai rêvé de pouvoir recommencer des mois durant …

Elle sourit, savourant la chaleur de ses mains sur elle, l'excitation qui l'envahissait.

- Et maintenant, tu es toute à moi … je peux t'embrasser encore et encore, tant que j'en ai envie … je peux te faire l'amour inlassablement … Tu es ma femme.

Il se jeta furieusement sur sa bouche, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Durant quelques secondes, ils se laissèrent emportés par cette envie furieuse, dans des murmures de plaisirs impatients, leurs mains caressant tout leurs corps avec gourmandise.

Quand ils reprirent leur souffle, Kate se leva, prenant Rick par la main pour l'amener à se lever à son tour. Il la laissa prendre l'initiative, sentant qu'elle en avait envie. Il la regarda, les yeux noirs de désir, défaire la ceinture de son pantalon, le faire glisser sur ses jambes, puis répéter le mouvement avec son boxer. Elle caressa lentement son sexe durci de désir, tout en embrassant son torse, faisant glisser sa langue petit à petit jusqu'à son ventre. Tous ses muscles se tendaient sous l'effet de ses baisers humides. Il enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux, accompagnant le mouvement de sa tête. La caresse qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner le faisait frémir d'avance. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, s'enivrant de la langue de Kate jouant avec son nombril, de la douceur gourmande de sa bouche sur son ventre. Enfin, il sentit ses doigts s'enrouler autour de son sexe, sa langue s'y poser, sa bouche l'enserrer dans la chaleur humide de ses lèvres. Il se cambra et souffla son nom dans un gémissement de plaisir, quand avec douceur, elle joua à varier les caresses et la pression de sa bouche sur son sexe. C'était là la sensation la plus agréable qui soit, l'une des plus excitantes aussi. Les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux, il accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements. De temps en temps, elle lui jetait un œil coquin, comme pour se délecter de son plaisir, et l'intensifier encore. Voir le plaisir qu'elle prenait à l'exciter ainsi était euphorisant. Quand sans cesser de faire glisser sa langue sur son sexe, elle le regardait furtivement ainsi, il avait toutes les peines du monde à se contrôler. Mais elle le connaissait si bien. Elle savait jusqu'où aller. Elle adorait sentir sous sa langue son sexe durcir de plaisir, tout son bassin se tendre, lorsqu'elle intensifiait les mouvements de sa main, mêlés à ceux de sa bouche, ses doigts s'emmêler dans ses cheveux quand il luttait pour ne pas se laisser emporter par le plaisir furieux qui grondait en lui. L'entendre gémir de plaisir, murmurer son nom quand son corps se crispait, l'excitait elle-aussi. Elle alla jusqu'à la limite ultime, jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie d'arrêter. Alors doucement, elle adoucit ses caresses, embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et se redressa. Sans attendre, il embrassa avec avidité cette bouche qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir, tout en la soulevant pour l'asseoir sur son bureau. Il la débarrassa rapidement de sa nuisette, s'arrachant à sa bouche, pour embrasser tout son corps. Les mains fermement posées sur sa taille, il plaqua son bassin contre le sien, lui faisant sentir à quel point il la désirait.

Elle avait terriblement envie, qu'il lui fasse l'amour, là, tout de suite, sur son bureau. Elle gémit au contact de sa bouche et de sa langue qui dévoraient ses seins, de ses doigts qui caressaient l'humidité de son sexe, faisant déferler en elle un plaisir incontrôlable. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne contrôlaient plus rien, se laissant totalement emportés par le plaisir des sens.

- Rick … fais-moi l'amour …, chuchota-t-elle, posant ses mains sur ses fesses pour l'attirer plus près d'elle encore.

Sentir son sexe si dur caresser le sien la rendait folle de désir.

- Ici ? fit-il doucement de sa voix chaude, grisée par l'envie.

- Oui …, murmura-t-elle, alors que déjà, d'un geste précipité, il envoyait promener tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau, dans le dos de Kate.

Il se jeta sur sa bouche, fougueusement, tout en soulevant légèrement son bassin pour la pénétrer. Elle prit appui sur ses mains, les posant sur le bureau dans son dos, alors qu'il allait et venait doucement en elle. Il la contemplait, pressant son bassin contre lui au rythme des impulsions qu'il donnait. Il accéléra le rythme, l'entendant gémir, murmurer son nom, encore et encore. Il voulait la faire jouir ainsi, juste avec son sexe, sans la caresser davantage. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il se nourrissait de son plaisir. Il se retira lentement, pour la pénétrer de nouveau, plus doucement encore, intimant des mouvements à peine perceptibles. Il savait combien elle pouvait être sensible à cette douceur. Plus il ralentissait, plus elle gémissait. Il la vit se mordiller la lèvre, et dut contrôler plus que jamais l'envie qui le ravageait, tant cette vision l'excitait. Il la vit commencer à fermer les yeux, à rejeter la tête en arrière, à onduler du bassin pour le sentir plus profondément et intensément en elle. De nouveau, il accéléra le rythme, jusqu'à sentir tout le corps de sa muse se tendre autour de son sexe. Enfin, elle s'abandonna complètement au plaisir de cette jouissance qui s'emparait de son corps. En un instant, les gémissements ultimes de Kate, la tension de tout son corps brûlant de plaisir, l'emportèrent à son tour, et il se libéra de cette envie fulgurante, s'enfonçant plus loin encore en elle, dans un long râle de plaisir.

Elle se redressa doucement, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, alors qu'il l'enlaçait pour la serrer dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, haletant, transpirant, grisés par le plaisir qui faisait encore frémir leurs corps.

- Dis-moi … tu avais mangé un de mes biscuits au gingembre ? demanda Rick avec un sourire, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe, sans desserrer son étreinte.

- Non …, même pas …, fit-elle en riant, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? s'inquiéta-t-il, caressant son dos.

- Si … un peu …

- Viens, fit-il, la prenant par la main, pour l'entraîner vers la chambre.

* * *

><p><span><em>Deux heures plus tard …<em>

Elle savourait le bonheur simple de ce moment. Etre au lit, en pleine journée, avec son homme, endormi près d'elle, qui se remettait de sa dure nuit de labeur, et de leurs ébats passionnés, tandis qu'elle lisait, pas vraiment concentrée, le roman policier que Martha lui avait offert pour Noël. Elle ne pensait plus qu'au bébé. Elle voulait savoir maintenant que Rick savait. Elle qui avait toujours tenu à avoir la surprise, ne pouvait plus résister à la tentation de savoir elle-aussi, de partager cette heureuse nouvelle avec lui. Elle aurait pu aller regarder le contenu de l'enveloppe, mais elle voulait que ce soit lui qui le lui dise. Il en mourrait d'envie.

Elle fut ravie de constater qu'il ouvrait enfin les yeux, et posa son livre sur la table de chevet, avant de se tourner vers lui, en appui sur le coude.

- Tu joues à la Belle au bois dormant aujourd'hui …, le taquina-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est l'endorphine …, sourit-il.

- Ah oui ?

- Tout à fait … trop de plaisir … c'est épuisant … même pour le prince charmant que je suis.

Elle sourit, regardant son air encore endormi, alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le lit.

- Tu lisais ? demanda-t-il.

- Un peu …, répondit-elle. Le livre que ta mère m'a offert …

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit-il, n'ayant pas vraiment fait attention à tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus.

Elle attrapa le livre pour le lui montrer, s'amusant à l'avance, de la tête qu'il ferait en découvrant le roman en question.

- « Peur sur New-York », Alex Conrad …, lut-il sur la couverture, avec scepticisme.

Elle faillit éclater de rire, tant il avait pris un air circonspect.

- Ma mère t'a offert ce bouquin ? Elle se moque de moi, non ? s'étonna-t-il, avec une petite moue.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'Alex Conrad était toujours ton protégé …

- Hum … oui, mais offrir à ma muse le bouquin d'un autre auteur de polar … c'est de la provocation, non ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié, il y a quelques années, qu'Alex Conrad traîne autour de sa muse pour le besoin de ses romans policiers. Un temps, il avait même vu en ce jeune auteur, un voleur de muse. Certes, il avait compris qu'il était allé un peu trop loin, et que ce pauvre Alex Conrad n'avait pas vraiment tenté de lui prendre sa muse, mais qu'il essayait simplement de se documenter. Kate lui avait tendrement affirmé qu'elle n'était la muse que d'un seul écrivain. Lui. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux de tout écrivain entrant en relation de près ou de loin avec sa muse. Et sa chère mère le savait très bien. Ici ou ailleurs, elle n'aurait de cesser de l'exaspérer, et de le provoquer gentiment.

- Ce n'est qu'un roman, mon cœur … Je suis ta muse, mais je peux lire d'autres romans policiers que les tiens, non ?

Il eut l'air de réfléchir, comme s'il cherchait vraiment la réponse.

- Seulement si tu trouves que les miens sont les plus géniaux …

Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu sais bien que je suis ta première fan … depuis toujours. Tu es le maître du polar dans mon cœur.

- Bon, je préfère ça, sourit-il, lui rendant le livre. Et comment tu trouves « Peur sur New-York » ?

- J'ai à peine lu le début … mais, pour l'instant, ça manque un peu de dynamisme …

- Comment ça « ça manque de dynamisme » ? J'ai retravaillé tout le début avec Alex ! On y a passé des heures ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Ah … oui, non, mais j'aime bien en fait …, fit-elle en riant.

Il la regarda, totalement dépité, et elle rit de plus belle.

- En plus, je n'étais pas concentrée sur le bouquin, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose.

- A quoi ?

- Dis-moi …, fit-elle en souriant.

Il esquissa un large sourire, heureux de pouvoir partager ce qu'il savait avec elle. Il n'aurait pas pu garder ainsi le secret bien longtemps. Il aurait fini par faire une gaffe.

- A ton avis ? fit-il, histoire de faire durer le suspense, malgré tout.

- Je ne sais pas ! Dis-moi ! insista-t-elle, impatiente.

Il glissa sa main sous la couette pour caresser son ventre.

- C'est un garçon, Kate, annonça-t-il, tout sourire, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens pour y lire son bonheur.

Elle sourit, radieuse, tout en posant sa main sur la sienne, sur son ventre. Elle était aux anges. Son désir le plus profond, fruit d'envies plus ou moins conscientes, était exaucé. Elle rêvait de donner un fils à Rick, et ce petit bonhomme était là dans son ventre.

- Un garçon …, fit-elle, songeuse, comme si elle peinait à réaliser.

- Oui. On va avoir un petit garçon, ma chérie, répondit-il en caressant son ventre. Tu es heureuse ?

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, avant de l'embrasser. J'ai hâte de voir sa petite bouille maintenant …

- Hum … quatre mois à patienter …

Ils restèrent tous les deux songeurs quelques secondes, simplement heureux, imaginant ce petit garçon bien au chaud dans le ventre de Kate, se reposant après tout ce qu'il avait vécu récemment.

- Je viens de penser à quelque chose …, fit Kate en soupirant.

- Qui y'a-t-il ?

- Je viens de réaliser l'enfer qui m'attend … s'il tient de toi …, expliqua-t-elle, avec un sourire.

- Il tiendra sûrement de moi, c'est mon fils, affirma-t-il fièrement en riant. Tu peux t'y préparer. Il va nous en faire baver.

- Tu crois ? fit-elle, prenant un air inquiet.

- Ma mère te racontera …, tout ce que tu ignores encore …, répondit-il, s'amusant à la taquiner.

- Ah bon ? Il y a encore des choses que j'ignore ?

- Oh … trois fois rien …, sourit-il. Mais avec un peu de chance, il tiendra peut-être plus de toi … Tu devais être sage toi … sauf quand tu arrachais la tête de tes poupées …

Ils éclatèrent de rire, tous les deux.

- Tu imagines le mélange de nous deux …, fit-elle, songeuse.

- On aurait dû y penser avant …, répondit-il, prenant un air inquiet.

- Jordan avait raison, le mélange va être détonnant ! lança Kate en souriant.

- Détonnant oui, mais il va être si mignon …, ajouta Rick, attendri.

- Et intelligent …, ajouta Kate.

- Et costaud comme papa …, précisa Rick, avec un large sourire.

- Et pragmatique comme maman bien-sûr …

- Euh … pas trop quand même …

Ils rirent de nouveau, imaginant le petit garçon que serait leur bébé, puis Kate attrapa la boîte posée sur la table de nuit, là où personne n'était censé venir en dérober un, et prit un biscuit.

- Un biscuit pour fêter cette bonne nouvelle ? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Avec plaisir …

Elle le cassa en deux, pour lui en donner un morceau. Il l'engloutit en deux secondes, alors qu'elle dépliait le petit morceau de papier pour le lire.

- Alors ? fit-il, curieux.

- Je vois que tu étais inspiré cette nuit …, sourit-elle, avec un petit ravi. Tiens …

- Oh Oh ! Intéressant ! C'est un de mes préférés ! lança-t-il, en lisant à son tour, tout excité.

- Il faut vraiment que je cache la boîte … Si ta mère tombe sur un biscuit de ce genre …

- Elle fera une attaque je pense, rigola-t-il.

Sans attendre, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, tendrement, et fit glisser sa main, jusque-là sagement posée sur son ventre, entre ses cuisses, commençant à la caresser doucement, éveillant de nouveau son désir, et le sien par la même occasion.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas pouvoir assurer ? Tu es si fatigué …, le taquina-t-elle entre deux baisers.

- Moi ? Fatigué ? Jamais ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Elle sourit, le regardant disparaître sous la couette, pour lui offrir avec plaisir, le cadeau qu'elle venait de découvrir à l'intérieur de son biscuit de Noël.

**FIN**


End file.
